


Danganronpa: Another Branch

by JosephWrites



Series: Danganronpa: The Joseph Timeline [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 66
Words: 187,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephWrites/pseuds/JosephWrites
Summary: Kaiyo Sycamore was a student of Hope's Peak Academy. Now, she finds herself in a killing game, run by a sadistic host. Follow her and fifteen other students as they attempt to escape to the outside world once more; who will live? Who will die? Who will reveal to be the one controlling them all...?





	1. Prologue: The Trees are Alive, and They Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa: Another Branch is a fan made novel set in the Danganronpa universe. It should go without question- the following story will contain violence, vulgar language and possible heartbreak. Hope you enjoy...

My eyes widened in fear as the syringe was plunged into my neck.

My body felt light as a bright light shone in my eye.

Slowly but surely, memories I’d come to accumulate began draining from my mind.

My mind... went blank.

**...**

My eyes snapped open, the bright light above me injuring my vision. I screamed, closing my eyes again, kicking and flailing as I tried to get the things they did to me out of my head.

Something was wrong. I couldn’t remember the voices, or who they belonged to- only that something went wrong during the ‘erasement process’ and I was completely conscious for most of it.

My name is Kaiyo Sycamore. Of my three brothers, I am the only one who had been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy. My talent, of course, is one I am not as proud of.

I am the SHSL Bottler. I make bottles. Cutesy little plastic ones, decorated with lavender and other things. I’m the best at what I do, mostly because the competition’s not exactly firm.

Nice to meet... whoever this is.

Of course, at that moment, I was petrified. The room I woke up in was completely foreign to me, even without the things I’d experienced beforehand. I felt like I’d been violated. Part of me didn’t even want to sit up from the bed I now lay on, almost as if I was hoping I’d just pass out again and find myself somewhere completely different.

My hand shook as I pushed myself upwards, looking around at the room. I didn’t know what I was expecting, but I’m sure it wasn’t a dorm room, or at least a room designed to look like one. The fact there was another bed on the other side of the room made me feel like I was back in Hope’s Peak...

Where was I now?

Getting up finally, I saw that something was left on the desk for me. It appeared to be some sort of tablet, sleek black in design and colour with little red scratches in it. I turned it on via the button on the left, seeing if it worked, and to my surprise it did.

The map of the facility was already open when I turned on the tablet. The map itself looked like a kid had drawn it, with colourful drawings and child-like pictures to mark each area. It even gave me an exact location of where I was- I was in a bedroom, the second room on the bottom of the dormitory, marked by both mine and someone else’s initials. Looks like I’d be sharing a room with another person.

Suddenly, the sound of something smashing echoed through the hallway outside, followed by loud cursing and the shovelling of glass-like objects. I scurried back to my bed, frightened by the noise like a mouse. It took a lot of time before I realised what I was doing was extremely cowardly, something I wasn’t used to being, so I gathered my courage and walked towards the door, placing the tablet on the table as I went.

I poked my head out the door. I was afraid, obviously; so many loud noises makes me believe that I’m in trouble. However, when I see the person who the noises belong to, I realise I may not be in as much trouble as I first assumed.

Standing at the end of the hallway, quickly cleaning up the shattered vase he knocked over, was a rather stout man, dressed in a fine purple suit. He was slightly shorter than me, being around five foot, with corn yellow hair and piercing blue eyes that darted back and forth. I emerged from the room finally, making sure my shirt was buttoned correctly.

I hated interacting with strangers, but I hated being alone more.

“H-Hello?”

The man shot bolt upright. “A-Ah! Hello, hello. Nice to meet you.”

Immediately, I regretted my decision. As rude as it seemed, I turned around, testing the door again, finding it had locked behind me. The man strolled up with confident swagger, adjusting his frilly neck thing and putting on a bold smirk.

“Well, well. Who might you be, beautiful?”

I swallowed. “K-Kaiyo Sycamore.”

The man gave me a look up and down. I felt his eyes linger on my body for far too long.

“Well, Kaiyo, my name is Kanji Jocoshini... recognise the name?”

No, no I did not. I stayed silent, hoping he’d catch on.

“... I’m the SHSL Jeweller.” Kanji removed a diamond looking crystal from his back pocket. “My family are all Jewellers... I just happen to be the best of the bunch.”

I looked around, not exactly sure where he was going with this. “R-Right... Um, I’m going to look around.”

“You sure? You want some protection?” Kanji raised an eyebrow.

“No, I’ll be fine.” I huffed, walking in the opposite direction. The hallway I walked down was vast, with eight doors lining either side. As I made my way to the stairs at the end of the hallway, I heard a snickering behind me, and I turned to berate Kanji for laughing at me.

Of course, that wasn’t who was laughing. The man I met eyes with was leaning on the wall next to what I assumed was his room, a matador-style cloak draped over his left shoulder. He was watching a compass swivel slowly, but before I could ask him about it he’d flicked the lid closed and put it in his shirt pocket.

“Oh, hello.” I felt far more comfortable introducing myself to him. “Who are you? Sorry, I didn’t see you ask I walked past...”

The man was rather thinly-built, but while Kanji was confidently creepy he was confidently brave. He moved in, shaking my hand and smiling peacefully. He also had blonde hair, but while Kanji’s eyes were blue his were blood red.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Shui Ninigata. I’m the SHSL Cartographer.”

“SHSL... what now?”

He laughed. “I make maps.”

“Oh! Um, I’m Kaiyo Sycamore...” I felt a blush beginning to build on my cheek. “I’m the SHSL Bottler.”

Shui gave me a confused look. “... SHSL what now?”

“I make bottles.”

We shared a laugh, something I’d thought was only true in fantasy. A blush emerged across my face, one that I tried to hide immediately. “Um, so... do you have any idea where we are?”

“Not a clue.” He had his tablet on him, looking at the map. “This damn app is like a fifth grader was given a pen to scribble with. I’ve met pretty much everyone else, bar a couple... You being one of them.”

“Oh, well, we know each other now.” I adjusted the bottle hanging around my neck, pushing the cork down a little further. “I’d be happy to walk with you as we look for others. But, before we do, I do need to use the restroom.”

Shui nodded, pointing to the door directly on my left. “Through there.”

“Thanks.”

I entered the bathroom, looking around quietly, but someone else was there with me. I heard the woman’s sultry voice before I saw her face.

“For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life... John, 3:16.”

The woman turned to me, tucking both her arms into a sort of revenant style gown. I waved, trying my hardest to be friendly.

“Tell me, my child... have you heard that one?”

“Um, no, sorry... I’m not religious.” I looked up and around at the rest of the place. “... Why are you reciting it in a bathroom?”

“I simply heard you enter and thought to introduce my talent first.” She flicked her hair out of her eyes and adjusted her reading glasses. “My name is Tanaki Sainadu. I am the SHSL Nun.”

Honestly, she looked like one. Despite how I usually imagined nuns- elderly, with habits, and stern yet understanding gazes- Tanaki didn’t really fit any of it, yet still managed to make me think of her talent in a positive light. She was red-headed, the hair falling to her shoulders, with a pair of silver rimmed reading glasses that brought out her bluish eyes. Her outfit consisted of a sort of weird looking robe type thing, with the cuffs done up yet still big enough for her to slip both hands inside each one. It was difficult to describe.

“Um, I did come in here to use the restroom, so...” I put my hand on the door to the nearest toilet, wondering if she was going to watch me. Luckily, she took that as a sign to leave, heading out to give me some privacy.

After doing my business, I walked back out, prompting I was ready to go. Shui led me down the corridor, telling me exactly how the place seemed to work.

“From what I can tell, there’s a machine in the next hallway that logs entrance and exit into the bedrooms. The stairs don’t lead anywhere unlocked, I’ve checked, so the only way in and out of the dormitory is this hallway.”

I followed Shui into the hallway in question. He pointed at the sensor, and then past under it, showing that the monitor on the right wall had detected him exiting. I walked through, too, but for some reason the machine didn’t detect me. It only took a few seconds for Shui to realise how I’d done it.

“Ah, you don’t have your tablet.”

“Oh, uh, yeah...” I looked back. “I left it on the desk in the room I woke up in.”

“In that case, we’re going to have to find your room-mate.” Shui pointed to his tablet. “This thing is like an omnicard. It does everything- stores information, unlocks doors, the like. Come on- let’s see if we can’t find her.”

I walked with him into the next area- a rather weird looking area, made to look like a garden of some sort. A fountain sat in the middle of the room, a single lotus flower drifting amongst the spouting water. A girl was watching out a black-tinted window at the end of the room, both hands and face pressed against the glass. I walked over, ready to make my introductions while Shui stood back.

“Um, excuse me...”

“Oh!”

The girl spun around, her dress spinning with her. It was hard to classify her outfit as any given style- she seemed to be wearing just whatever she could put on this morning. She wore a dark grey vest over a light grey shirt, a blue midriff sewn onto the dress, with a skirt that hypnotised me with blues and yellows. She even wore black tights with red hearts on the knees. Despite all that, her face was rather normal, with crimson red eyes being the only thing that caught me off-guard. Her hair was brown, only slightly darker than her skin tone, with a blue flower hair pin lolling a red ribbon down her face.

I completely re-thought my idea of my introduction. “H-Hi... my name is Kaiyo, and-”

“Oooo!” Suddenly, she squealed, cutting me off. “Oh my God, you’re so pretty!”

Immediately, my blush returned. “Uh... t-thanks?”

“Ah! I should say my name!” She twirled again, striking a pose. “My name is Ini Itinora! I’m the SHSL Country Singer!”

Behind me, I heard Shui gasp and look away. I gave him a look to see he was deep in thought, a scowl painted on his face.

“What’s your talent?” The way Ini spoke dragged me back to look at her. “Is it as cute as you?”

I rubbed the back of my head. “Um... I’m the SHSL Bottler.”

“Oh, a bottler!” Ini paused. “What’s a bottler?”

“I make bottles.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

Then, an awkward silence broke. My eyes wandered to the window she was looking out of.

“Oh!” And suddenly, she was speaking again. “Have you seen outside? It’s really pretty!”

I took her word for it, heading over and looking outside. My heart dropped when I saw exactly what the entire place was built on- it was built on a massive tree, and we were sitting on top of the canopy of a vast jungle. I toppled backwards.

Great. I hated heights.

“Oh, are you okay?” Ini asked, crouching to meet my eyes. “Did you get scared?”

“I-It’s... nothing. Just a little vertigo.” Ini helped me up, much to my embarrassment. “Okay, I’m going to go look elsewhere, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am! I hope to see you again!”

Ini returned to the window, pushing her face against it again, while I stormed quickly back to Shui’s side.

“... This place, is...”

“Built amongst the trees of a jungle, yes. Look out any window, and you’ll get the same idea. Come on.”

Shui’s entire tone had changed. He’d once been friendly, but the second I’d talked to Ini he’d closed in on himself. I could tell why, mind- the girl seemed a little _too_ happy to be in the situation we were in, like she’d woken up in a wonderland of her own creation.

Nevertheless, we continued, albeit at a slower pace. I followed behind Shui as we walked to a door on the far right of the garden, a glass door waiting for us there. He pushed it open, letting me go down the corridor first.

At least, on the map it looked like a corridor. I almost toppled down the steep staircase after my first step out. Shui managed to catch me by my neck cloth, choking me in the process, but it was a fate better than falling down the flight of concrete stairs.

“W-Wha?”

Shui stood next to me as I trembled. “Watch your step.”

He trotted down the stairs, and I followed, not really knowing what else to do. The door at the bottom of the staircase was also made of glass, which I pushed open soundlessly, and felt my eyes light up when I realised the room itself was made of the same material.

I swear, I heard Shui groan as we approached the girl watching the fish in the aquarium. I made a small attempt to alert her I was approaching, to which she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

“H-Hey... everything okay?”

The girl nodded. “Yes. Everything’s fine...”

“Why are you crying?” I asked warmly. “Is it something you want to talk about?”

“Oh, these aren’t tears...” She turned to face me finally, showing her outfit to me. Well, I say ‘outfit’- she could’ve fooled me. The only way I knew she was even an Ultimate was the badge on her shirt.

A massive red warning sign.

“Um... my name is Yanayashi Hollings. I’m...” She paused at her talent. “Well, I’m not... really... good at anything.”

Shui walked over. “Yanayashi, are you really still here?”

“A-Ah, yes!” She looked around, immediately trying to find an escape route. She seemed absolutely terrified of Shui. “I-I just wanted to look at the fish some more! I promise I’ll do what you say, just... later...”

Shui crossed his arms. “Yanayashi...”

“What? Am I missing something here?” I looked between the two of them as Yanayashi used me as a sort of personal barricade. “Why are you two so... aggravated on each other?”

Shui tutted. “Well, if you must know... this one was the one I met first.”

“A-And I...” Yanayashi stroked her hand through her right side of her head, matting down dirty brown locks that fell to her rear. “I might’ve... accidentally... spilt water on the map he was working on...”

“... Care to tell me your talent?” I asked, turning to her.

“Um, sure... I’m the SHSL... Disaster Student.” She spoke it so quietly I almost asked her to say it again. “I-It... It means...”

Shui answered for her. “It means she failed every class, every exam, to the point where Hope’s Peak took pity on her and let her in as an Ultimate.”

I flinched at how harshly he’d put it. “Hey, that’s...”

“It’s... not just school, either.” Yanayashi rubbed her hands together. “I’ve tried everything... I gave up studies a while back, so I thought maybe becoming ‘cool’ would be a better idea... That hasn’t really worked out.”

Well, that explained her dress code. Her light blue shirt was buttoned incorrectly, with one of the sleeves seemingly ripped off to reveal her bandaged left arm, and the short half of her head had been dyed black. Or, maybe her hair was originally black and the brown side had been dyed? Who could say?

She played with what I assumed was meant to be some sort of choker around her neck, tied in a double knot instead of a bow. “So, um... are we done here?”

“Ah, um, I’m Kaiyo Sycamore.” I realised I hadn’t introduced myself. “I’m the SHSL bottler.”

“... What’s-”

“I make bottles.”

She giggled slightly. At least I got the joke off... Whatever it was.

Shui drummed his fingers on his forearm. “Alright, come on, Kaiyo. We’ve got other people to be around.”

The way he said it... it was like he was insulting her.

“Oh, um...” I looked between the two of them. “Okay. I’ll see you around, Yanayashi!”

We both walked off, leaving the girl to her own devices. As we headed up the concrete staircase again, I felt like I needed to question him.

“Hey, what the hell was that about?”

Shui looked back, still climbing the stairs. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why did you talk like that to her?” I got flustered, amazed at the arrogance that he was showing me suddenly. “That girl seemed really sweet. You can’t just speak like that to people.”

“I can to her. She doesn’t care.”

My jaw dropped, and I stopped working. “W-What?”

Shui reached the top of the stairs, waiting for me to catch up. I did as he was expecting, walking up the stairs towards him, looking up into his dark red eyes. I don’t care if he was taller than me- he was making me angry.

“Don’t be such an asshole.”

Shui shrugged. “If that’s what you want to call me.”

After getting into the garden once more, Shui pointed to two doors I hadn’t seen before. One was made of iron bars, while the other was made of the regular wood. Not one to enjoy the spooky side of things, I put my hand against the regular door and opened it, revealing it was the Canteen.

I’ve never felt so intimidated by a man in my life.

Of course, Shui was more than happy to introduce me. “Mutsuko, this is Kaiyo. She’s a little afraid at the moment... do you mind introducing yourself?”

The man named Mutsuko was wearing a mask that was reminiscing of a skull, donned a bowler hat with a plush skull in it and had grey hair that fell to his ankles. He was strong, stronger than anyone I’d ever met before, but somehow still wore a brown suit that covered the main parts of his body. His fingers were tied with little black sticks which he dangled about playfully.

“... Mutsuko?”

“Yes, yes. I heard you, Mr. Ninigata.” He stretched, flexing as he did so. “My name is Mutsuko Mandolin. I am the SHSL Witch Doctor.”

I swallowed. “M-My name is Kaiyo Sycamore. I’m the SHSL Bottler.”

He gave me a weird look as his grey eyes looked at me from inside his mask. “My apologies... I’m not sure what that would portrayal.”

“... I make bottles- look, a witch doctor! That’s pretty cool!” Conversation flies quick when I’m worried. “Hey, I’ve had back pains for a while... any home remedies?”

Mutsuko takes one look at me and then pokes me in the chest. “I shall blame your developing body on that.”

Once again, I found myself blushing, this time in embarrassment. “R-Right, of course, why didn’t I think of that...?”

Shui was lucky to jump in and save me. “Hey, we’ll see you around, Mutsuko. I’ve still got to introduce her to everyone else.”

“But of course- I am simply interrupting you with my silly accusations.” Mutsuko motioned with his hand to the area beyond. “Go right ahead, Miss Sycamore.”

I did as he commanded, feeling rather flustered after being poked in the chest. Entering the kitchen and looking at all the pots and pans. There was another person in the room, too, doing pretty much the same as I was.

I’m going to be honest; my first impressions of the man weren’t exactly strong.

It wasn’t that he was ugly- far from it. It was just... he was licking his fingers as Shui and I approached. He was wearing a rain hat too, one decorated to look like a mushroom. It was rather cute, despite the fact the man was wearing an open button-up shirt that revealed his six pack. I thought I was going to have to nickel and diamond my way around his tough-guy demeanour...

Then, all bad doubts washed away when he spoke.

“Oh, u-um, Shui... you brought another...” His face went red. “Good god, she’s pretty... Uh, hello, ma’am! Nice to meet you.”

For the first time, I felt actually confident in speaking. “Nice to meet you too. My name is Kaiyo... I’m the SHSL Bottler.”

“Oh, I don’t know what that means...”

I sighed happily. “It means I make bottles.”

“Oh, of course!” He started rubbing the back of his neck. “Silly of me to assume it was anything else... Uh, my name is Yuta Roominush. I’m the SHSL Mycologist.”

“Ah, so... you study mushrooms?” I asked, remembering the word from my studies.

“Yeah!” He chirped, almost as if he’d expected me to ask what the word meant. “They’re really interesting! They grow up in the dirt to become big and strong- we have a lot in common!”

I assumed he meant him and the mushrooms, not me and him. “Oh, okay. That’s interesting. We’ll have to talk about them later on...”

Yuta nodded enthusiastically. “Y-Yes, we should!”

Luckily, I left him in a good mood. Unfortunately, that was as friendly I could be in this situation, mostly due to the fear of the strange situation I found myself in. Shui led me out the kitchen’s second entrance and down the hall, past all the doors I felt like we should’ve entered. Then, at the end of the hall, he dropped a bombshell on me.

Shui shook his head. “Alright, we’re done here.”

“W-Wait!” I rushed after him as he headed the other direction of the lounge. “Why are you leaving? I haven’t met everyone yet...”

“Yeah, that’s the point.”

I was gobsmacked. He just... walked off, leaving me to my own devices. I didn’t know why- I was still in shock at that point.

I think it was the man inside the lounge that made him turn away.

He was quite eccentric, even immediately. “Mind over Body, Body over Soul... Ah, welcome my child. How may I help you?”

“J-Just introducing myself.” I looked back to the door, wondering why Shui had chosen now to leave of all times. “My name’s Kaiyo Sycamore. I’m the SHSL bottler...”

The man hummed, nodding. “Ah, a bottler. Truly a wonderful talent for such a wonderful young lady...”

“You have no clue what a bottler is, do you?”

“Not even the slightest hint.”

I groaned into the air. “I make bottles!”

“Ah... My name is Ori Toni. I am the SHSL Purist.”

I swear, I saw his eyes glint with a devilish light. Besides the black ponytail, Ori was completely bald, his grey eyes staring me down from his five-nine height. His tie-dye tank top was littered with colours, revealing a tattoo on his right arm that seemed to incorporate every single common symbol known to mankind. He wore bright white bracelets, shined to the point I could see my face in them, and held up a pair of bright purple shorts with a coloured twisted belt in yellow and pink. He even had a small pouch of something in a brown pocket protector.

I felt like I was looking at the God of colour, but his personality was far from Godly.

“So, what brings you to this room, my child?”

“I-It’s Kaiyo...” I rubbed the back of my neck. “And I’ve told you, I’m just introducing myself.”

“Yes, I know. But what brings you _here_ , exactly? To this very room?”

I swallowed. “My feet?”

Ori seemed to smirk at the joke. “Allow me to explain- we are all here for a reason. For some, it is fate; for others, it is faith that their God shall protect them. I am here because I was told to by the lord above.”

My eyes narrowed. “Have you met Tanaki? You two might get along.”

“No, she obeys a different God to me.” Ori looked back to me after looking to the sky. “My faith lies in the Winds themselves, specifically Aeolus. Perhaps we can speak of them sometime?”

I never felt my legs walk so fast to the exit. “Yeah-I’ll-See-You-Around-Bye!”

The door closed, and I let loose a breath I’d not even known I’d been holding.

Suddenly, Shui’s disappearance made sense.

I headed down the hallway, looking through a glass door into an aviary. Birds chirped away inside, the room designed to have an open top to let the birds in and out at their own disclosure. Glass, thatch crossings, the area was made to be as open as humanly possible. I didn’t really want to go in, however, mostly due to the fact the area has a glass floor too, and the area was still built on a massive tree. Instead, I walked to the next room on my journey.

I read the door’s tag. It said ‘music stage’- there was definitely someone inside, because I could hear them singing. I couldn’t believe my ears as I cracked open the door to the stadium-style area, with the woman in the middle singing her lungs out.

I recognised the song, too. She spotted me walking down the aisle and stopped herself, ready to speak to another newcomer.

“That song... ‘Ave Marie’, right?”

Immediately, she was on me like a hawk. “Y-Yes, that’s it! Finally, someone recognises it... I’ve been trying to perfect the pitch since I got here, and you’re the only one who recognises it!”

I climbed onto the stage with minor effort. “It’s not a common song...”

“It’s not common because it’s Opera.” She sighed. “Everything I sing tends to go under the public’s noses because it’s not dubstep or country.”

I couldn’t help but feel my eyes scan her entire body. She was incredibly well-developed; her body stuck out from the other girls I’d met so far. Something told me she wasn’t trying to hide it either, because she wore a low-cut orange shirt that exposed her midriff as well as a bit of her chest and a sunny yellow skirt that barely went to her knees. Apart from that, she wore fancy white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her dazzling black hair fell to her upper back and her eyes were silver, sparkling as my eyes locked onto them. She giggled, noticing I was ogling her figure, and my face lit up red once more.

“Keep your eyes above the neck, darling.”

“Trust me... I’m trying to.”

She finally extended her hand. “Sun-Sing. I believe you can guess my talent.”

“SHSL Opera Singer?”

She paused. “Ultimate Opera Singer.”

“SHSL Opera Singer it is.”

I hated that word- Ultimate. It made me think of some guy labelling you the best, giving no one else a chance. ‘Super High School Level’ sounded way better, because then other people could hold the title, too. It’s not just her, mind- Though it’s been written ‘SHSL’, everyone else says ‘Ultimate’ too. I’m the only one who pronounces it that way... but I changed it for the sake of consistency.

“I’m Kaiyo Sycamore, the SHSL Bottler.” I shook her hand. The look on her face was enough to continue my words. “I make bottles.”

“Ah, that should be obvious...” Sun-Sing helped me down from the stage as I went to find other people. “Stay safe, Kaiyo! There are weirdoes out there.”

Oh, how I wish I’d met them all already.

The second I stepped out of the room, I overheard a weird shout. I looked left, seeing that a pair of people I hadn’t seen before were deep in an intense conversation. They were beginning to head into the Aviary, so I rushed to catch them beforehand. However, the second I heard the conversation they were having, I slowed to the pace of a turtle.

“So we’ve still only got three people in common, then.”

“Seriously?! You telling me you wouldn’t fuck the brains out of that bitch?”

“Sure, she’s fit, but I doubt she’d even know how to do it well. She probably can’t even-”

I cleared my throat, alerting the pair of them to my location. Immediately, one of them went shrewd, smiling at me like a shark, while the other ducked for cover to hide his face like a rat caught stealing in the night.

I didn’t even really want to introduce myself to them. “... Who were you talking about?”

“Ah, no one you’d know sweetcheeks.” The man standing tall and prideful spoke like he was about to sell me drugs in an alley. “It’s nice to meet such a pretty face. My name is Taihen Atlas, and I am the SHSL Adult Artist.”

“Adult... Artist?” My eyes widened. “T-There’s a talent for that?!”

“Yeah. Pays a shitload, too!” I’d soon learn Taihen had no control over his vocabulary. “Perverts flock to me from near and far. They’ll be willing to chuck a couple thousand my way if I draw them up a scene to their specific fetish.”

I swallowed. “And... you?”

I was referring to the other guy, who had attempted to escape into the bathroom. He stopped dead, looking back at me like a deer in the headlights. Unlike his raunchy associate, he didn’t seem to enjoy the idea of talking about sexual deviance with a female.

“U-Uh... I’m Winnego Escudo. I’m the SHSL Masseuse.”

Of course, such a word was able to make me float to him more. “My name is Kaiyo Sycamore, the SHSL Bottler.”

Taihen was shorter than Winnego, while Winnego was shorter than me. Taihen wore rather classic get up, consisting of a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans, a studded belt holding them up. He wore black gloves with a triangle cut out on the back on the hand, revealing skin underneath. I’d tell you his eye colour, but I couldn’t see it- he hid his eyes under a thick fringe of brown hair, which just drew you to his shining white teeth instead. It was rather disturbing to say the least- if he hadn’t told me his talent my first guess would’ve been ‘car salesman.’

Winnego, however, seemed far more appropriately dressed. His get-up consisted of one key feature- a blue bathrobe style gown, tied over his left shoulder by a single orange button while the other arm was covered by a sleeve. He waved at me as I walked off, his soft-looking brown hair flopping to the side. It had a yellow streak in it, too, making him look slightly childish.

And the first sentence I heard as I rounded the corner?

“Absolutely. One Hundred and Ten Percent.”

“That’s four we agree on, then.”

I sighed. What a piece of work...

The next room on my journey was one I’d seen the plate for. The Gym- despite what I was expecting, I breathed freely and walked inside. It seemed like a standard gym you’d see in the city. There was a boxing ring, a couple of punching bags, weight machines and treadmills. One of those treadmills was active, but the person in question wasn’t running on it. Perhaps he was taking a break.

However, I was more interested in the one going apeshit on the punching bag. They looked over their shoulder at me, and I instantly recognised them.

“Holy shit...” I couldn’t control my excited volume. “I-It’s you! You’re...”

She smiled, turned to me, and struck a confident pose. “Yes, it is I! Lanzo Satan, the SHSL Lightweight Boxer!”

Lanzo Satan, referred to as the ‘Iron Rose’ in professional boxing, was standing before me and I couldn’t believe my eyes. She was one of the most successful lightweight boxers in the whole of Japan. What was she doing here?!

“Um, if y-you don’t mind me asking...” I tried to keep myself calm. “W-What are you doing here? You’re so much older than all of the others I’ve met so far...”

It was true- Hope’s Peak Academy usually only picked up fresh students, around the age of 18 or 19. However, according to the records anyway, Lanzo was 24, which was not only above the entering age but even above the age of someone in the school’s programme. The oldest you could be was 22!

Lanzo smiled smugly. “Well, it’s nice to see someone got their facts straight. Yes, I am older than you lot- but that doesn’t mean I came to learn.”

That could only mean one thing. “Oh my God... you’re a teacher?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

My heart exploded. One of my favourite people in the world just called me ma’am. I melted then, fangirling over her like I’d met her in the street.

Lanzo simply waited for my little episode to be over. “So, what’s your name, jumping bean?”

“Ah!” I cleared my throat. “My name is Kaiyo Sycamore! I’m the SHSL Bottler!”

“Ah, a bottler... what now?”

“I make bottles.”

“Ah, that’s obvious now I think about it.” Lanzo cracked her fists. “Well, if you need me, I’m going to go find a shower in this weird place. See you around!”

I watched her go, trying my hardest to cool my head. Suddenly, however, the other person in the room swaggered over, a dirty smirk on his face.

“I take it you’re a fan?”

“Y-Yes... sorry, you probably saw a lot of that.”

“Humph.” He didn’t seem interested in talking, despite the circumstances. “Well, Kaiyo, I’m surprised to see you in a place like this.”

My heart went cold. “I-I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

“Oh, come now!” He extended his hands outwards. “You don’t recognise me? Wananta Edonis, the SHSL Farmer? Not ringing any bells?”

Honestly, from the look at him, I wouldn’t have been able to tell his talent. Sure, he wore the straw hat, but he didn’t wear anything else relating to his talent- he wore a grey lab coat with blue surgical gloves, a white belt and a dark brown pair of chaps. A lighter brown t-shirt covered his upper half, and his hair had been dyed purple. Bright yellow eyes stared at me as I tried my hardest to remember who he was.

Finally, he smirked, laughing. “Ah, I got you!”

“You... got me?”

“Yeah... I don’t know who you are.” Wananta struck a relaxed pose, scratching the back of his head. “I just heard your name from when you spoke to Lanzo.”

Well, at least that made sense. “Oh, ha-ha...”

I slugged his arm playfully. He smiled widely, shrugging.

“I love playing with people. It makes life easy.” Wananta patted my shoulder. “Alright, I’m off too. You wanna come with?”

“No, I’m alright.” I smiled, happy to be in his presence. “I’ve got other people to meet.”

“Fair enough.” He walked out, waving as he went. “See you when I see you!”

The second he left, I felt a strange fear crawl up my spine. I couldn’t tell why, but something was making me retreat into my mind. I didn’t want to leave the room.

I was having a panic attack.

Before I could stop myself, I was hyperventilating. Things began running through my mind that I knew weren’t true, but I couldn’t stop them. I saw them all dead; everyone I’d met so far, dead on the floor, terror carved onto their faces. I cried out suddenly, running from the room and slamming directly into the door across from me.

And when I did, I looked up to see a graveyard.

“W-What?” I stood up, frozen in utter fright. “What is...? What?”

The second I laid my eyes on her, however, I felt my stomach drop.

“W-Wha?!”

The woman looked back at me. “Oh, hello. Can I help you?”

My hands shook. I was having a hard time trying to figure out where the woman’s face ended and her scars began- the entire right half of her body was covered in a mixture of burnt skin and scabs, her right eye milky and grey. Still, she gave me a broken smile as I walked in, approaching the topic carefully. My eyes drifted down, her button-up shirt buttoned up to the best of its ability to contain a chest bigger than any of the other girls so far. She was missing her left arm- it ended at the elbow, tied closed with bandages. She wore a skirt that went down her knees, but it wasn’t the clothing that concerned me- right now, I was standing silently in front of a disfigured girl. It was very rude of me.

“I, uh... Um...”

Releasing a sigh, the woman saved me. “Yes, it is rather sad, isn’t it?”

“I’m so sorry!” I could only apologise. “I just... I’ve never seen anything like... this...”

To my surprise, she laughed. “Yes, I suppose I should get a bigger shirt...”

I laughed timidly at her attempt at humour. It wasn’t until then I realised what she actually had pinned to her shirt- a Purple Heart, awarded to those who came back from the war wounded. I tested my knowledge.

“Um... I suppose you got like this in the war? Thanks for serving our country...”

She laughed again, shaking her head, flopping her brown hair everywhere. Of course, the left half of her hair was Chargrilled, black strands of burnt hair striking her shoulder firmly.

“No, I was never in the war.” She played with the Purple Heart. “My grandfather was, however. He worked for the US forces... lost both his legs. Handed it down to my father after he died, and then my father passed it onto me after the... accident.”

She swallowed, holding her smile barely.

“My name is Hibachi Longings. I’m the SHSL-” She stopped herself, clearing her throat. “F-Former, SHSL Fire-fighter.”

I couldn’t believe my ears. Immediately, I wanted to know more about her- how did she get like this? Why was she so playful? I know for a fact if I ended up like she was, I wouldn’t try to be happy and smiling all the time. The words I spoke next escaped my mouth before I could stop myself.

“H-How...?”

“How did it happen?” I hadn’t seen it before, but Hibachi’s left eye was watering slightly. “Well, I don’t exactly remember when... it’s all a blur. All I know is that the family I rescued paid my medical bills with the financial aid they received, and are happily living and unhurt. The mother writes letters every month to check up on me.”

I was gobsmacked. I was looking at a damn hero. “Thank you.”

“T-Thank you?” Hibachi looked up. “Why the thank you?”

“I don’t know,” I replied honestly. “Just... thank you.”

Hibachi nodded. “You look shaken up. What’s wrong?”

“I’m... panicking. It’s a new situation, a-and... And I’m not used to being around so many strangers, and we’re in a tree, and...”

Hibachi hummed glumly. “It is a weird place, isn’t it? Why is there a graveyard up here? None of the tombstones are marked, either...”

I looked at all the tombstones, each one blank. There were ten in total, which was ten more than I wanted to see.

“D-do you think... there are people under them?”

“I doubt it,” Hibachi responded correctly. “Now, come with me.”

I followed her before asking the question I should’ve. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to the medical room.” Hibachi waved. “I need to find some burn medicine for this arm of mine...”

“W-Why should I come-”

Then, I realised I should just shut up. We walked back into the hallway, the fake grass swapped for the wooden floor once more as we went slightly past the gym and to a room with a white door.

We entered, and Hibachi looked around. “Huh... she’s not here.”

“She?” I asked, walking to the backroom, marked as ‘medical storage’. “Who is she?”

I walked into the room, and then found myself ducking as a bottle of pills flew past me.

“What on Earth is this stuff?!” The woman yelled angrily. “This isn’t Tranquiliser! This is Steriliser! Who labelled these bottles? They should be fired immediately!”

I got up off the floor with Hibachi’s help, seeing the girl had tossed the bottle over her shoulder. She was busy scratching at a bottle’s label, tearing it away with a sharp fingernail, before uncapping the top and pouring strange coloured pills into her hand.

“Goodness me... These people really don’t care about our health...”

I didn’t really know what to say as I met the woman standing in front of me. I honestly thought she was a boy for a second. It was the outfit, mostly; I’m not used to seeing suits on females. She wore a bright blue overcoat with the sleeves removed, and an orange tie was tied and tucked into the collar of the white shirt which was tucked into dark grey trousers. She was paler than the others with pinkish eyes and a weirdly purplish-grey hair colour. She wore a face mask, too- the ones that doctors wear while doing surgery. I’d soon find her talent wasn’t far from that.

“Ah, Hibachi. And a new person, I see...” She spotted me before I spoke. “My name is Akari Tanaka, the SHSL Pharmacist.”

I watched as she tipped her hand and placed all the pills she’d been examining back into the bottle.

“Ah, that would make sense as to why you’re here... My name is Kaiyo. I’m the SHSL Bottler.”

“Hmm...”

Before she could say it, I said it for her. “I make bottles.”

“I know what a bottler is, stupid.” She scratched under her chin. “Why did you say ‘Super High School Level’? That title’s been outclassed for many years.”

“Long story. Basically, I don’t like the word ‘Ultimate’. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you-”

Before I could continue, an announcement rang over the tannoy system. I waited, listening close for someone to finally explain what was going on.

However, the voice that came from it sent a chill down my spine.

_“Mic check, one two... Hello there. Will you all make your way to the garden? I have an announcement to make. On the double, people... I don’t want to be patient.”_

The voice was... cold. Whispery. I looked to Akari, and then to Hibachi, who shrugged and walked past me to talk to the pharmacist about her burn medicine. I was no slacker, but the voice alone was enough to make me wonder if I should skip the meeting.

Of course, my fear was outweighed by a calming thought- if everyone had received the announcement, I’d be with people I’d already met. I straightened my back and left for the garden.

Down the corridor and up through a hallway, I arrived at the fountain as we’d been instructed. It was right in the middle of the garden, where I’d met Ini- she was now splashing at it with her hand, humming an unfamiliar song. I pushed past Kanji, making sure I was in the front row to see what exactly what going on.

The lotus flower inside spun from Ini’s fingers. “Look at this... Isn’t it beautiful?” She got up, walking to the gathering crowd’s side, leaving the water slowly calm itself.

Shui had appeared next to me, a scowl on his face.

I rubbed my finger across my chin, as confused as I was afraid. “Well, if we were told to meet here, that can only mean one thing, right...?”

Suddenly, the water ruptured open as something in monochrome colours sprung from it like an Olympic gymnast. I heard a few people yell in surprise as we were rained on, and I backed away as the figure uncurled like it was hatching from a cocoon.

It shook itself like a dog, the white fur matted by the fountain water. The sleek black metal simply shone in the light, reflecting a blazing red crevice of an eye. Everyone had the same look of confusion as it finally spoke for the first time.

“Hello, Ssstudentsss.”

We all stayed silent as the creature pulled itself onto the rim of the fountain, making himself as tall as I was. I felt my throat dry out. I couldn’t speak.

Why did it have to be a snake?

“My name isss Monomodo. I am the head teacher of this academy.” He chuckled evilly, striking a wondering pose. “You are all here becaussse-”

I swear, I flinched just because Shui decided to speak at that moment.

“Because you wish to host a killing game.”

I looked to him, surprised. “W-What? Shui, what are you-”

Then, I looked back at Monomodo, seeing his face had contorted into a vicious snarl. “ _YOU_.”

Shui simply smirked back. “Me.”

Akari stepped in. “Excuse me, what is happening? Why do you two know each other, exactly?”

“Simple.” Shui pointed with an authoritive finger. “This thing has been terrorising Hope’s Peak Academy for many years... I am here to take him down.”

“What?” Ini leant into the picture, literally. “I don’t even know your name!”

Monomodo hissed. “How do you do it, Holmesss...?”

“Your name is Holmesss?” Ini asked, obliviously.

Shui groaned. “No. My name is Shui Ninigata.” He turned his back to Monomodo, addressing the crowd, which I must say was a rather ballsy move.

Wananta narrowed his eyes. “Suddenly, I’m more interested in this guy then our apparent captor. Who are you, exactly?”

“I told you who I am. I am Shui Ninigata- I work for Future Foundation.” Shui removed the compass from his pocket. “I am part of a specialised team that has been tracking down Monobears for the good half of two years. He is a Rouge AI, created from the remnants of a Diseased Mind...”

Shui looked back at Monomodo, who simply waved.

“A Diseased Mind that I myself had once claimed as a friend.”

Tanaki butted in a little. “And you are telling us this... why?”

“I am taking responsibility.” Shui removed a photo from his front pocket, showing it to us all like it was a family heirloom. “This should jog your memories, at least a little.”

We all pushed in, desperately trying to see what he was talking about.

On the photo was... well, it was us. I recognised every face in the picture; granted, one was much different now than it was in the picture, but it was obvious who it belonged to. I even saw myself, standing on a cabinet to make myself taller in the crowd.

Yes... the others I’d met. They were there, right now, looking on at the camera or at each other with wide smiles. To say ‘memories came flooding back’ is wrong- it was like memories sort of just popped in my head like I’d been shot. I gripped my head, stumbling back into Taihen, who caught me as I dropped to my knees.

Shui sighed, tucking the photo back into his pocket. “Poor girl...”

“W-What did you do to her?” Lanzo stood in front of me, protecting me.

“I didn’t do anything,” Shui shrugged. “Like all of you, her memories were erased of our time spent together. Unlike you lot, however, she was awake during the process- meaning, her memories can be recovered. That’s what’s happening now.”

I screamed out. “This isn’t helping my memory! This is just causing me pain!”

“It will.”

Mutsuko pointed at Monomodo, who was just sitting and waiting. “As for that thing... what does it want us to do?”

That gave Monomodo the perfect thoroughfare.

“Why, I want you to kill each other, obviousssly!”

Silence. That was all he received as an answer. Shui was the only one who seemed distressed rather than piss-your-pants terrified. As such, Ori decided to turn to him for comfort.

“T-This is a joke, right?”

Shui shook his head. “Trust me. The words this creature speaks are very, very true.”

“But why?!” Lanzo yelled. “Why is he doing this?!”

Shui smirked. “Good question... go ahead, Monomodo. Why are you doing this?”

Monomodo responded quickly. “Why, to plunge you into Dessspair. Not everything hasss a reassson, dear Lanzo... not everything hasss a ssstory to tell behind it.”

“You’re lying!” Winnego yelled back. “You’re just trying to scare us! Nobody here would commit murder- no one!”

Tanaki nodded in agreement. “To turn on your fellow man is... outrageous. It is written in the ten commandments.”

Throughout all of this, I was six feet under in my own mind. Memories were flooding back like Shui had broken a dam in my skull. All the things I’d been stripped of, all the things I’d experienced with the others... it was like I was reliving them all in the span of ten seconds.

The photo he’d shown me... it was the first thing we’d ever done as a group. I remembered everything. The day Hibachi got disfigured, the night of Ini’s first major concert, the day Kanji made us all necklaces with our birthstones on them- I remembered it all. I even remembered the prom, the one where Shui and I spent the entire night talking about how silly it all seemed.

Two years of memories, in the span of ten whole seconds.

And suddenly, I remembered the last thing once more. My class had been visited by a group of dark uniforms. They told us we were being chosen for ‘the Hope project’ and pounced on us, injecting us all with tranquiliser.

It was too much. I dropped to my knees, ignoring Monomodo as he explained the rules of the ‘killing game’. I scanned the other students, stood around me like statues as they continued to look on palely. Not one of them seemed like the people I’d gone to class with.

I was the only one who knew the things we’d done before.

The only one... except Shui.

“Now, with that out of the way... I think it’sss time to pull out the thorn before it becomesss a fessstering wound.”

A mounted machine gun came out of the fountain. It whirled and twirled outwards, pointing its seven loaded barrels at Shui.

Shui was the only other person that knew what happened to us.

And I was about to lose him.

“Everyone ready? It’sss-”

“STOP!”

I rushed in front of Shui, attempting to barricade the line of sight between him and the gun, like it’d do anything. If nobody was convinced the situation was real, they sure as hell knew now. I shook with terror as the red dot sight continued to point at me.

“... What are you... doing?”

Shui sounded surprised, for good reason. I shook my head as if me being there was enough to stop what was about to happen.

“No!” I yelled at Monomodo, who just sat there with strange looking eyes. “You can’t do this! He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

Monomodo scowled. “You dare defend thisss ssscum?”

Winnego, panicked and flighty, yelled at me too. “Y-Yeah, girl! Just move! This isn’t worth dying over!”

“That shit’s gonna be mounted with hollow point...” Taihen rubbed his chin. “It’s going to go through both of you. Don’t ruin that perfect body of yours... come, just-”

“What the hell are you guys saying?!” I yelled suddenly. “You’re just going to let him die?! He’s trying to save us!”

“How do we know he is telling the truth?” Mutsuko said, pointing a large finger at me. “He could just be lying to make us feel better.”

“Plus, he hasn’t treated us the best...” Yanayashi claimed, rubbing the back of her head. “I mean, he kind of... openly insulted all of us...”

Shui snarled, realising his ‘lone wolf’ persona was coming back to bite him.

“He called me a Diva,” Ini chuckled.

“Told me my artwork was subpar,” Taihen said through gritted teeth.

“H-He didn’t like my singing...” Sun-Sing responded meekly.

I continued to stand there, listening to everyone rattle off what they’d said to him. I swallowed, but stood my ground, making sure the gun wasn’t tracing through me.

“That’s...” I suddenly gained newfound confidence. “That’s beside the point! He’s a human being, just like all of us! He’s fought to be a student of Hope’s Peak... he didn’t do this to himself!”

I looked to anyone- Anyone. Anyone who my words were affecting, even in the slightest.

“... Hibachi.”

The woman looked up, her eyes still cold. “... Yes, Kaiyo?”

“What difference is this to what you used to work with?” I hated what I was about to say, but I needed to convince her somehow. “If Shui was in a burning building, would you let him burn?”

Hibachi looked shocked; rightly deserved, of course, but at least she understood what I was saying.

“Shui is a human life,” I repeated. “You can’t just throw it away. What little does our own matter if we can’t help his?”

I looked to Shui. He seemed... well, he seemed to be contemplating something. What it was, I wouldn’t know for a while, but at that moment I think he realised the direness of the situation.

“Kaiyo... please, step aside.” Shui placed a hand on my shoulder. “This isn’t your fight.”

“Well it isn’t yours, either.”

Suddenly, Hibachi was standing in front of both _me_ and Shui. From where I was standing, I couldn’t see her face, but the way she stood was the stance of a woman who was about to risk it all. I’d done the same stance many times.

“You are our enemy.” Hibachi pointed at Monomodo. “Everything you have told us proves that fact. I won’t allow you to touch Shui... he is a human life.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ini skidded into the frame. She took front point, despite Hibachi’s sudden worry. “Shui must’ve worked hard to get here, and so did I! I’d hate to see him cut down like this... so I’m not letting you do it either!”

Then, in stormed Mutsuko, towering above all of us. “If Mr. Ninigata is to die tonight, then that bullet better be ready to travel some distance. Otherwise, it’s stopping at me.”

Monomodo, whose face I couldn’t see, just stayed silent. From ahead of me, I heard the gun lowering back into the fountain, followed by a sigh of relief from Hibachi, thus meaning Shui was safe.

When everyone else got out of the way, I realised Monomodo was... pouting, or at least trying to. He seemed genuinely sad that he couldn’t kill Shui, which just dug the situation under my skin that much more.

“You really wisssh to defend him... ssso be it.”

Kanji ruffled his neckpiece. “I don’t think you should’ve done that...”

“Why?” I said accusingly. “Did you want him to die?”

“No, I didn’t! I just-”

“He jussst knew better.”

Out of nowhere, the gun sprang from the fountain once more, locking its sights on me.

“W-Wha? What?”

“Ssstupid girl.” Monomodo pointed at a familiar looking device, rasping the clawed hand on it like a loan shark. “Did you not even read the rulesss? It was on your Monopad.”

I gulped, shaking my head. “I-I thought it was just a map...”

My voice cracked on the final word. When it was pointed at Shui, I knew I was defending someone. Now, I was looking right down the barrel of the very thing I stood in front of before, and I was petrified.

“Don’t judge my lisssp, but I’ll read rule 7.” Monomodo cleared his throat, like he was announcing a winning lottery number- which it was, to him.

I felt my heart go cold.

“Any interruption to an execution, either by accident or on purpossse, ssshall result in punissshment.” Monomodo chuckled. “Looksss like today isn’t your lucky break, Kaiyo.”

“W-Wait, no-”

“Asss your involvement was the reassson my execution wasss cancelled, I ssshall ssselect you for the punissshment role.”

I looked around. The red dot sight pointed between my eyes. “This is wrong! I haven’t done anything wrong... have I?”

“Asss sssuch, Miss Kaiyo Sssycamore... your punissshment ssshall be my example to the other ssstudentsss.”

“No, no... No, no, no, no, no...” I whimpered, feeling tears squeeze out of my eyes.

“Hey man! The hell’s your problem?!” I heard Winnego shout at Shui. “That girl saved your life! Say something!”

I looked back at Shui, waiting for him to save me. All I saw in return was... Malice. A strange mixture of despair and volatile anger. He stood out of the way, arms crossed, waiting me as the gun whirred to life.

“Let the recordsss ssshow!” Monomodo raised his claw into the air. “ _Thisss_ isss what happensss when you defile me!”

Finally, I snapped. “Shui! Help!”

Shui sighed, and then looked away, leaving me to face my punishment alone.

“FIRE!”

The gun revved into action.

...

A single bullet fired from the gun, and went straight through my shoulder. I cried out, dropping to my knees immediately, placing a hand over the bullet hole. Tears poured from my hand as I looked up at Monomodo, who had recalled the gun to the water and slithered forwards to me.

He grabbed my face in his clawed hand, forcing me to gaze deep into Monomodo’s red, glassy eye.

“Ssstrike One.”

And like that, it was over. Everyone who wasn’t cemented in place rushed to my aid, trying their hardest to keep me stable, to which I just collapsed to the floor and waited for them to stop.

Monomodo finished with us then. “Alright, ssstudentsss! Have a day.”

With those words, he leapt back into the fountain, revealing it was far deeper than we’d initially thought. He disappeared from view, leaving all of us to ponder what he’d said that day.

Luckily, it was Taihen who broke the ice. “What a load of horseshit!”

Shui rubbed his nose. “You say that now. You need to remember, this killing game shtick has being going on for over ten years. You’ve got sickos all over the internet who watch this twenty-four-seven. Some of them are probably that ‘audience’ you love to talk so fondly of.”

Taihen’s smile returned. “Well, they get to watch me first hand draw first hand, then. Think of it as an added bonus.”

I was still on the floor, blood oozing from my shoulder. Shui eventually looked down at me as everyone else went their separate ways, either to the kitchen or to the bedrooms, leaving me, Shui and Hibachi behind.

“What are you still doing here?” Shui asked sharply.

“I’m making sure this girl is okay,” Hibachi responded calmly. “Sweetie? Are you alright?”

I swallowed, not able to respond. Shui did it for me, luckily. “Leave her gather what she remembered, Scars.”

Hibachi growled. “I don’t appreciate the nickname, Shui.”

Shui didn’t listen to her, kneeling in front of me. “Kaiyo. Snap out of it.”

I blinked. “W-What... is going... on?”

“It’s alright, Kaiyo. I’m here.” Shui put a hand on my shoulder, stopping the blood. “Do you remember everything now?”

“I... I do.”

“Then you remember what I told you? That night we got claimed?”

“... I do.”

Hibachi looked around nervously.

“Get up.” Shui helped me up, standing tall. “Keep moving forward. That’s the only way we’ll live on.”

I nodded, the voice almost echoing in my head as I heard it once again. “Keep... moving forward.”

Hibachi smiled. “So, what now?”

Shui chuckled.

“Now... we survive.”

“... Can’t really do that without medical attention, Shui.”

**PROLOGUE- END 16 Students Remain.**


	2. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE- THE MASTERMIND
> 
> The rules had been set. The game? Explained. The students are tasked with killing each other in order to escape the facility. However, Kaiyo will soon learn that there's nothing more feared than the unknown- and that learning the unknown's true intentions can sometimes be even worse.

As Shui patched up my bullet wounds, I kept looking at the picture he gave me.

"This is really happening..." I said to myself, looking towards the way out. "This is really, really happening."

"God, you're whiny." Shui sighs, stepping back to look at me. "Will you stop complaining for half a second, please? I'm trying to make this quick."

"You've been at it for twenty minutes, Shui."

Hibachi leant against the back wall, looking at him with eyes like daggers. "You sure you don't want me to take over?"

"I said I've got this."

Another quick glance at the picture, and I was already bringing up questions in my mind. What on Earth had happened that night? Kaiyo’s mind was running rampant through different ideas and memories she’d long thought impossible.

Finally, Shui finished his subpar job. “Alright, I’m done.”

I rolled my shoulder. At least it was covered; it still hurt pretty badly, but it was still working, something I’d really wanted at the end of the day. Kinda hard to make bottles with only one arm.

The second I thought that, however, my eyes darted to Hibachi and I felt like a terrible person.

“So, what now?” I asked, getting up off the medical bed.

“Well I’m going to go find Akari about this missing burn medicine,” Hibachi said bluntly. “Shui, you should try and apologise to everyone.”

“Why on God’s green Earth would I bother doing that?”

“Because you’ve made yourself an easy target,” Hibachi bluntly put it again. “You claim you’ve been hunting down Monounits for over two years; you should know how the killing games they run work.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Shui left me behind, and soon after Hibachi did too. I stayed behind, looking at the photo with gradually watering eyes. We were all so happy...

What caused it all to go wrong?

I looked up at the room- and immediately fell backwards when I saw Yanayashi, who’d come out of nowhere. In turn, I surprised her, and got a front row seat to her Ultimate Talent as she slipped on the white-tile floor and crashed through the surgical table, scattering scalpels and needles everywhere.

Immediately, I got up and help her out of the pile. “Holy shit! Are you okay?!”

“It’s fine... I’ve had worse.” Yanayashi pulled a needle out of her shoulder. “I’ve always had worse.”

“S-Sounds like you got brought up pretty roughly, huh...” I dusted her arms off, looking for the remaining bandages. As I did, she re-adjusted her hairclip and made a pouting face.

I quickly covered up the visible gashes, much to her dismay. With that done, I made she was standing steady.

“Um... did you want to see me?” I asked.

“Well, I did, but now I don’t remember why.” Yanayashi scratched her head. “You spooked me when you fell backwards like that. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Yes, well, when someone the same height as you comes out of nowhere and appears directly in front of your face, you’d react the same way as well.”

She laughed, a little nervously. “Oh, that’s right! Ini wants to see you.”

“Ini? The girl with the flower in her hair?”

“Well, it’s a hairclip, but yeah.”

I shrugged, heading out of the room with Yanayashi in tow. She glanced behind us as we went, like somebody was watching us, but I wrote it off as nerves and continued down the hallway towards the garden.

The second I opened the door, I was met with an argument.

“-Perhaps if you weren’t so stubborn, you’d find God accepting you into his palace above,” Tanaki calmly said.

“And perhaps if you weren’t so dense, you’d see he doesn’t exist!” Ori yelled back, heated.

“Such words are blasphemous, Ori.” Tanaki sighed, shaking her head. “You are just blinded by false deities. I’m sure if you just-”

“Do not call my Gods ‘false’, bitch!”

Yanayashi gave me a look, and we just continued walking towards the dorms, leaving the pair to their quarrel. Heading through the door and past the sensor, which once again only picked up the other person, we walked straight towards Ini, who was now attempting to jimmy the lock to the room I’d come through open.

“Uh... what’re you doing?”

Ini immediately straightened up, pointing at me. “Kaiyo! Do you have your tablet?!”

“H-Huh? No, I don’t... I left it inside the room.”

“Ah! That’s bad!” Ini looked at her tablet. “According to rule 1, you _must_ have your tablet on you at all times!”

I felt my heart drop for the second time that day. “W-What?”

“That’s why I can’t get in!” Ini played with the door handle some more. “Your tablet is inside, and now we’re both being punished because of it.”

I bit my lip. “I-I’m sorry... I should’ve taken it, even if I didn’t know what it was.”

“Nah, it’s fine!” Ini then decided to put her tablet against the door handle, and to all of our surprise it opened. “Ah! So that’s how it works!”

Yanayashi rolls her eyes. “Jesus, you’re hyperactive.”

“You’re correct!”

She laughed at the apparent ‘joke’. I headed inside our room, picking up my tablet and given it another look over. The map was still active; I had no idea how to work the tablet, nor did I think I would’ve figured it out had Ini not skipped over and showed me how.

“Lookie here. There’s this button here that makes the tablet go back to the home screen.”

I pressed the button. Sure enough, it did as she said it would. “Huh. Okay.”

Ini giggled. “You’re not good with technology, are you miss?”

“I-It’s not that... I’m just not good with new things. Combine that with all this ‘killing game’ stuff and I’m... not exactly feeling well.”

“Awww, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ini then patted my back, and I flinched away from her to knees in agony. “FUCK!”

“H-huh? What did I do?”

“S-Sorry...” I rolled my shoulder carefully. “I’ve got back problems.”

“Oh! Like sco-min-no-sis?” Ini asked, tilting her head.

“Well, actually, it’s a tumour.” I tried straightening my back, hearing it click as I did. “It’s right in between my right shoulder blade and one of the notches of my spine. Had it since I was four- taking it out might paralyse me from the neck down, and I can’t exactly have that happen, so I’ve got to deal with it.”

Ini blinked at me like I’d grown an extra head.

“B-Basically, if I push myself too hard, or if I stress myself to the point of a panic attack, I can risk seizing up and... well... Losing control over my entire body.” I hummed, carefully getting back to my feet. “It’s not your fault, don’t worry. I should’ve warned you about it.”

“H-How were you supposed to know I’d pat your back?!” Ini scrambled for excuses. “No, it’s my fault. Daddy always told me to respect everyone, because I don’t know what they’re going through.”

“Your dad sounds like a smart man.”

“My daddy taught me how to survive!” Ini grinned widely. “He taught me everything I know!”

I smiled back, happy to be having a normal conversation after everything that had gone down. I looked around the room, noticing how dark it was; the lights weren’t on, and even if I wanted to there was no light switch in the room. The only source of light was the lamp on the nightstand, lighting up both beds.

Ini yawned. “I’m not tired.”

Suddenly, my tablet pinged. I checked it to see that I had received a message on an app that looked like a group chat. Hesitantly, I opened it.

**“Meet in the Canteen. We’re going to talk.”**

The message was from Shui. Of course, I first assumed he’d messaged me, specifically, but then I saw Ini checking her tablet, too, with the same confused expression I’d had.

“Guess we’re going to the canteen.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Ini saluted and skipped merrily to the meeting place. I followed behind her, aware of the fact that nobody trusted Shui except the few that had protected him.

I wasn’t expecting to walk into a full canteen, but that’s exactly what I saw. All sixteen students were present, waiting in a combination of impatience and worry. I took a seat next to Winnego, who shuffled slightly away from me.

Shui cracked his fingers. “Right. Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“Before we begin...” Hibachi sighed. “Can I ask _why_ you decided not to protect Kaiyo after she protected you?”

“I didn’t ask for her to protect me,” Shui responded bluntly. “I thought she’d read the rules. She would’ve seen why it was a mistake. Just be lucky you didn’t follow suit, Scars.”

Hibachi sighed.

Speaking of, I took that moment to actually read the rules thoroughly.

“MONOMODO’S KILLING GAME RULES!”

“Rule 1: You must have your tablet on your person at all times. The Exceptions to this rule is inside your Dorms or in the showers.”

“Rule 2: Destruction of property, including robotic person, results in immediate punishment. The Exception to this rule is if a murder has occurred in a Dorm or if the destruction was performed without ill intent (AKA, on accident).”

“Rule 3: Monomodo may not interfere with a student, except if they have broken a rule.”

“Rule 4: All students have three strikes. A strike is earned upon breaking a rule, with the exception of rule 3. Each strike worsens the punishment you would receive for breaking a rule, with Strike Three resulting in execution. If Monomodo believes you have been falsely accused of breaking a rule, he will remove all strikes from your record.”

“Rule 5: If a murder has occurred, all areas on the floor will be opened for investigation. Any other area involved in the murder will be also opened.”

“Rule 6: Dorms cannot be accessed by students other than the designated ones. Exceptions to this rule are dead bodies and invited students.”

“Rule 7: Punishments and Executions cannot be interrupted, either by accident or on purpose. Doing so will result in the strike being passed onto the guilty student.”

**“RULES MAY BE ADDED OR REMOVED AT ANY GIVEN POINT.”**

Suddenly, a cup of coffee was served in front of me by Lanzo. “Here you are, lass. Get your energy up.”

“Oh, um, I don’t like coffee...” I replied, a little worriedly.

Kanji looked up from his brew with a taut face. “You don’t like coffee?! That’s strange...”

Yanayashi shakily put the cup to her lips and sipped it gently. Mutsuko’s hand dwarfed his cup as he drank, but only for a second as he finally spoke what we all were thinking;

“Alright, Mr. Ninigata. What do you want to talk about?”

“I was getting to that.” Shui took a seat. “I want to hear your thoughts on our situation.”

“Well, that should be obvious...” Akari leant back, putting her feet up on the table. “I’m worried. Worried that someone in this room has the audacity to kill another person.”

Winnego shook his head. “That can’t be right, right? Why would anyone here kill someone?!”

“I might do it out of boredom,” Wananta said sarcastically. “Of course not! Don’t be stupid.”

Lanzo sipped her coffee. “There’s so much to do here. If they’re planning to bore us, they should’ve seriously thought ahead.”

“Boredom’s subjective, Ms. Satan,” Mutsuko quipped. “It’s just a case of who enjoys what. I, for one, have nothing here that appeases me... though the birds in the aviary could assist in my work.”

“Don’t you lay a finger on those birds!” Ini yelled at him.

Kanji flinched as he drank from his cup. “Who gave the hyper girl coffee?”

“The aquarium is really pretty, too...” Yanayashi commented quietly. I’m pretty sure I was the only one who heard her.

Taihen drummed his fingers on the table. “Hey... there are so much better things to be looking at... And they tend to come in pairs, too.”

Hibachi flexed her hand. “That better not be directed at me, mister.”

Ori crossed his arms. “It is the purity of our kind to be attracted to the beautiful, Hibachi. Don’t blame man for wanting woman’s comfort.”

Tanaki, who’d for some reason decided to sit next to Ori, cleared her throat. “But do remember that it is man who casts the first stone.”

Yuta sniffled. “I just don’t think I’m worth being amongst all you guys. I mean, my Ultimate talent brought me here, and it’s nowhere near as good as yours...”

Sun-Sing looked to me. “What about you, Kaiyo? What do you think?”

I was suddenly the main source of attention as everyone looked to me for an opinion. I froze, not knowing why before I coughed and sipped the disgusting black liquid in front of me.

“Mm... um...” I choked slightly, spitting the liquid. “I-I think we’re gonna be alright. I mean, nobody here wants to kill someone else, right?”

Before I could receive an answer, however, the screen behind me flicked on. I remember the fear that static gripped me with as I turned to see something build out of the darkness.

And then... I was stunned into silence.

A large leather chair’s back was facing us all. It was one of those weird evil-guy settings, like the person sitting in the chair was a fan of the old Bond movies. He had a side table to his right with a bottle of wine, accompanied by a half-full glass and an unlit cigar, while a record player quietly played something classical to his left.

I knew it was a he, too, even at the start. I’d recognise the wristband anywhere as he reached for the glass, swirling it gently.

Yuta, however, clearly didn’t. “Who is that?”

In fact, no one else did. It was only me... only me who knew who I was looking at.

My voice shook.

“S-Seiko...?”

Shui looked at me with realisation in his eyes. I watched in terror as a falcon flew in from the left, landing on his gloved arm, before he spun towards us and revealed his face.

Seiko hadn’t changed since the day he left Hope’s Peak. He had grey hair and pale skin, wearing a salmon-coloured shirt with the sleeves torn away, and a black wristband that I’d gotten him for his birthday two years ago. He wore a shoulder pad with different pockets sewn on, each probably containing something for his falcon that now nestled its claws into the brown trainer’s glove he always wore, no matter the day or hour.

And then... there was the left eye. It gave us all a gaze as he scanned the room, two massive claw marks running down it. I swallowed as I felt a burning sensation in the back of my mind, brought on by the combination of fear and hurt that I had for the man.

Finally, he spoke. “Good evening.”

That voice. That damn voice. Whispery and faint, yet loud enough to feel as though everything he said was said with complete and utter malice. A voice that had been created through years of trauma, abuse and betrayal.

A voice I had once loved.

Luckily for me, Seiko hadn’t set his sight on me, at least not for now. “Children of the killing game. I am Seiko Monimoni, the Ultimate Birdkeeper. I assume you don’t remember me?”

Shui grimaced, not taking his eyes off me, even after my vision had returned to the screen. “Oh, I remember you alright.”

“I-I don’t!” Ini yelled. “Who is Seiko? Why is he up there?”

“Why, is it not obvious?” Seiko ran a finger across his falcon’s back. “Nightingale and I... we are the masterminds of your little game.”

A lump the size of a cherry formed in my throat.

“What do you mean...? Mastermind?” Sun-Sing looked at the rest of us. “What does that mean for us?”

“It means he’s the one calling the shots,” Shui muttered.

“Correct, Shui.” Seiko folded one leg over the other. “A year ago, to this day, all of you betrayed me in a way I couldn’t forgive. This is revenge, a year in the making.”

“W-What?” Winnego ran his hand through his hair. “What do you mean, betrayed? I don’t remember a thing...”

“Hey, wankstain!” Taihen suddenly shouted. “There’s no point in telling us this if we can’t even remember what we did in the first place!”

In an instant, I felt a single strain of my mind snap, and the things he’d done finally came crashing down on top of me.

“... It’s not you he wants to remember.” I looked to the floor, tears dripping from my eyes. “It’s me.”

Yanayashi bit her nails. “W-Why you...?”

“For the last time, Seiko!” I suddenly yelled out, definitely making someone to my left flinch away. “I didn’t do it on purpose! I didn’t know it would end like _this_!”

“Like what?” Akari yelled back at me. “What the hell did we do to him?!”

Seiko chuckled, reminding us all he was there. “Oh, dear friends... each and every one of you have done something to me. I have been pushed to the brink by your actions, and now you will be forced to meet me there.”

Ori rubbed under his chin. “He’s bluffing. We do not know this man... only Kaiyo does.”

“If you wish to believe that, you can.” Seiko tickled Nightingale under the beak. “That does unfortunately mean that you will see her... in a different light.”

At the words ‘different light’, the colour of his bionic eye changed from grey to red. I took a step back from everyone else, singling myself out involuntarily.

“What has she done?” I heard Tanaki say. “She doesn’t deserve our judgement, right? Perhaps we’re all to blame... I cannot see this girl as the villain.”

“Well, what did we do?” Winnego asked me. “I wanna believe him, but I don’t know if I can.”

Suddenly, everyone felt like they were mounting an effort against me. I looked around sporadically, panic turning into revulsion as bile emerged in my throat.

“I... I...”

Then, I fell to the floor, knocking myself unconscious.

**...**

“Is she waking up?”

“Looks like it...”

“Come back to us, Kaiyo!”

I woke up, groggily rubbing my eye. Surrounding me was Tanaki, Ini and Kanji, who’d all apparently cared about my health enough to carry me to the medical office. I tried sitting up, reacting in agony as my back locked up and kept me in place.

“W-What happened?” Kanji asked, looking at me cautiously. “What caused you to freak out so badly you passed out?”

“Oh! Oh! I know, I know!” Ini jumped about, raising her hand. “Kaiyo has a tumour in her back! If she gets too scared, she can make herself ill!”

Tanaki tilted her head. “Ah... I see. So the motive is correct.”

“M-Motive?” I stuttered, knowing I’d probably be out of it for another few minutes. “W-What do you mean Motive?!”

“She wouldn’t have heard,” Kanji mentioned. “We’ll have to tell her.”

“Tell me what?!”

“Ah! Don’t yell!” Ini rushed over, holding my shoulders. “Kaiyo, no! You’ll make yourself ill again!”

Amazing how a small woman could tell me something better than my doctors could in one panicked sentence. I felt myself calm down and listen to what they had to say.

“After you went unconscious, Seiko went on to tell us about... Motives. He said he’d be giving us one every few days.” Tanaki pointed to her tablet. “Through these.”

I looked around, seeing they’d brought my tablet too. I picked it up and checked the tabs, seeing that ‘Motives’ had been added.

My eyes scanned each word with some of the worst fear I’ve ever read.

> “Kaiyo’s personal motive- her tumour. Without medical attention, the tumour will no doubt become cancerous once more. Will you kill before that happens?”

I gulped.

“I must apologise... I-I did read yours, Kaiyo.” Tanaki looked away. “I never expected such a fate to befall you. I’m sorry.”

“Look, its fine. Just... don’t mention it. Please.”

I’ve always been self-conscious about my back issues. It’s a strange thing to be self-conscious about, yes, but it’s not nice to think that I’m at risk of cancer because of an out-of-place notch in my back. I’m always in pain. No amount of pressure, surgery or painkillers could fix that. Doctors had managed to remove the bad stuff the first time round, and a routine monthly check-up could help them learn if it had returned.

Of course, hard to attend the appointment when you’re trapped in a massive tree in the middle of nowhere.

I took a sip of water as Kanji continued. “So... Two years, huh? That’s how long it’s been...”

“Lookie, Lookie!” Ini giggled. “That means I’m officially legal!”

I spat my water.

Tanaki, who’d also been caught off guard, made quite the statement. “Um... It doesn’t really... why is that?”

“Because that means I’m sixteen!”

Kanji blinked. “Y-You’re... sixteen? How did you become an Ultimate Student?”

“My daddy pulled some strings for me.” Ini giggled some more before skipping away, humming loudly. I didn’t know how to react, so I reacted with what I knew.

“That makes me... Twenty. I was eighteen when I arrived at Hope’s Peak.”

“I’m twenty one, by that logic.” Tanaki ran a hand through her hair.

“And I’m twenty two,” Kanji muttered.

I finally got the strength to pull myself out of bed, using it as leverage as I felt static build in my feet. I wiggled my toes, hoping no one would comment on how bad I looked.

“You look awful.”

Well, there goes that hope. I looked to the door to see Shui enter, followed by a quick groan from Kanji and a sceptical stare from Tanaki.

“I was hoping to talk to Kaiyo. Alone.”

Kanji crossed his arms. “What’s up? You gonna apologise for being such an asshole to her?”

I gritted my teeth. “Kanji, please... it’s okay. Just leave.”

Tanaki and Kanji left, leaving me alone with him in the room. Shui stood proudly, as if he was about to tell me the winning lottery numbers, but his voice was ever so cold.

“Seiko’s your ex, huh?”

I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart. “Shui... this is all my fault. I must’ve angered him when I broke up with him that day... I had no idea what had happened to him throughout that moment.”

Shui looked behind me at the monitor. “Kaiyo. This is not your fault. Seiko was never right in the head. Sure, the bad luck of all of us pissing him off at once is outstanding, but it wasn’t your fault that it happened to him.”

I nodded. It had taken a year for me to accept that the first time round- how long would it take this time around...?

“I need you to promise me something, Kaiyo.” Suddenly, Shui’s firm hands were on my shoulders. “I need you to promise me that... no matter what happens... you will not act on these motives. Please.”

I felt my bottom lip quiver. “... How do I know I can trust you to do the same?”

Shui’s hands fell to his sides.

“I suppose you can’t, Glasshands...”

And off he went, the lone wolf of the class. He’d never felt like the kind to give motivation, honestly; hell, I’d probably chalk him as a bully if I didn’t know him personally. Of course, out of sixteen students, I was the only one who even knew the sort of friendships me and my ‘friends’ had.

I took a deep breath and headed back out into the hallway- and was struck dead with amazement as I saw Sun-Sing giggling as Taihen flirted with her.

“You got a set of lungs on you, haven’t ya girl?”

“Eheh... yeah...” Sun-Sing was bright red, holding an arm over her chest as Taihen kept a steady pose in front of her. “It’s from learning how to sing.”

Taihen must’ve been working on her for a while to get her this flustered. I stepped forward, clearing my throat, much to Taihen’s dismay.

“Wow. Cockblock much?” He turned to me, shaking his head. “Not cool, babe.”

Sun-Sing, on the other hand, looked almost relieved I’d saved her. She scampered away, shooting me a thank-you style look as I approached Taihen.

“Dude... It’s been a day.”

“So? Strike hard, strike fast. Like a serpent, just not the one keeping us here and not the one in my pants.” Taihen thrusted his pelvis at me. “Besides, why bother falling in love when you can fall into each other?”

I groaned. “Are you always like this?”

“That’s beside the point.” Taihen gave me another huge smirk. I felt like his face was about to open and reveal he was being controlled by a rat in a trench coat or something. “There are eight women here. Eight potential lovers, wanting to be treated like they should. I’m not the kinda guy to buy a ring, but I’d buy you a glass of wine if it meant getting you into the duvets.”

“No thank you, Taihen.”

“Alright, I’ll ask again in an hour.”

I pushed past him, heading towards the Garden. Of course, Ini was back to playing with the fountain water, but Yuta was now talking with her instead. I walked a little closer, wondering if I could hear what they were saying...

“So this is a... what, sorry?”

“A lotus! It’s a type of flower that lives on the surface of water!”

“That’s incredible. How does it do that?”

“I dunno! I assume it just does stuff that makes it live longer.”

Ini giggled as Yuta laughed. At least some people were trying to make friends. I turned and sat on the bench further away, looking out the window from further away in order to not trigger my vertigo.

... Christ, it sounds cowardly when I write it out.

Mutsuko suddenly appeared from the canteen. He looked around the room, and then at me. I waved at him.

Unfortunately, he then left, which was a shame because I wanted to talk to him. There were so many interesting different talents in the facility... So many people I wanted to get to know better.

Well, better than I already knew them anyway.

Yet again, I jumped a little when I felt my tablet vibrate. I looked at it, seeing I’d received another message from Shui- one with a lot less friendliness than it wanted to convey.

**Please come to the aquarium.**

**Y? What’s up**

**Yanayashi is... stuck. We need your help.**

... Stuck? What a strange message. I mean, what had Yanayashi possibly have accomplished to get stuck in the aquarium... unless she’d managed to worm her way into the chair design and couldn’t get out. I got up, looking at Yuta and Ini as I headed down the death trap that was the staircase into the aquarium.

What I saw next made me almost laugh with how it absurd it was.

Yanayashi was stuck alright- she was stuck inside the aquarium. When I say ‘inside’ I don’t mean swimming around with the fishes, I mean she was actually stuck in the aquarium’s glass wall, folded up like a deck chair so her feet were touching her face. Ori, Lanzo, Shui and Akari were with her, with the latter two standing in disappointed awe as the former two tried to pull her free.

“W-what happened?”

Ori was the first to explain. “Well, I was trying to discuss my Gods with this woman when she suddenly tumbled backwards and went rear-first through the glass.”

“Wow, she’s really jammed in there...” I looked closer, seeing a single spout of water spewing from the crack below her and that was it. “W-Wait, doesn’t this count as--”

“Don’t worry, Monomodo’s already cleared her.” Lanzo gave Yanayashi’s arms another good tug. “It was a freak accident. She didn’t mean to do it, so she’s in the clear.”

“So, we can destroy property on accident, but not disrupt an execution?”

“Some people have abstract opinions on what is necessary,” Ori mentioned.

“Riiiight.”

I checked my tablet again, re-reading the rules. Sure enough, Rule 2 stated that destruction by accident wasn’t treated as a strike.

Yanayashi was blushing intensely as they continued trying to pull her out. “P-Please don’t look...”

“I need to make sure I’m not hurting you, Yanayashi.” Lanzo checked as she said it. “The glass could go sharp. I don’t want to cut you up.”

“It’s okay... I’ve had worse.”

I walked over to Shui. “What did you need me for, exactly?”

“Well, you seem like you’re friends with her,” Shui said firmly. “I don’t wanna touch her. You do it.”

“W-Wha? You can’t just--”

“You heard him,” Akari said stoically. “Get to work.”

My jaw dropped open as I flicked my eyes between them. “S-Since when are you two friends?!”

“Oh, I absolutely hate him,” Akari mentioned. “But we agree on too much for me to argue with his logic.”

“Mhm,” Shui nodded, crossing his arms.

I facepalmed, looking back at Yanayashi as Ori’s hands slipped from her arms and he tumbled backwards into the table.

“... Fine.”

I walked over, looking her in the face. “How on Earth did you manage to get into this position, Yanayashi? You’re practically torpedo-shaped.”

“I know. I was surprised as she was.” Ori gets up. “She must’ve slipped on the tablecloth as she went and just... folded.”

“She’s lucky she didn’t get thrown further in. This could’ve been a serious problem is she’d gotten trapped head first...” Lanzo finally backed up, running her hands through her hair.

Yanayashi mumbled something to herself, something none of us heard. I walked forwards, grabbing her by both arms and tugging.

And to everyone’s surprise, she flew out. The water behind her poured all over her and on my trainers, to which Ori replied by place a thin sheet of plastic over the new hole and holding it there. Yanayashi got up, whimpering and rubbing her forehead.

“H-How... How did you do that?” Lanzo was amazed. “We’ve been trying for the good half of ten minutes, and you just...”

I laughed. “You loosened it up for me.”

Ori drilled a pair of screws into the plastic part. “Monomodo told me to do this, so I will follow his instructions. No use getting punished for such a silly reason.”

Lanzo nodded. “Aeolus would be proud.”

Ori nodded back. “Indeed she would... perhaps this action has gained me the rank of gold.”

Yanayashi got up, stumbling slightly. “M-my legs have gone numb...”

“Well, it was freezing cold water,” I mentioned. “You’re lucky you didn’t catch hypothermia.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time...”

Yanayashi made her way for the glass door, but I had a feeling she wouldn’t be getting up them without help, so I followed behind her. I carefully led her up the cliff of a staircase, making absolutely sure she was steady at the top before opening the door to the garden for her.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a bone-chilling chime.

_Ding, Dong, Dong, Ding..._

Luckily, it wasn’t as severe as I’d expect it to be. Monomodo came on the TV screen in the hallway to address everyone personally.

“Ladiesss and Gentlemen... it isss officially night time. Pleassse, return to your Dormsss before the sssecond announcement or you ssshall be punissshed.”

My eyes widened. “W-We have a set sleep schedule?”

Yanayashi hurried off, and I followed behind her, running towards the Dorms. As we entered the hallway through, I felt my tablet vibrate once more, but I didn’t check it until I was safely inside the Dorm I’d been assigned- the Dorm that Ini was also already in.

“Did you hear the announcement?” She giggled. “It’s like when Daddy used to give me a set bedtime!”

I ignored her, sitting on my bed and checking the tablet. Instead of a message, however, I noticed I’d received a ping on the ‘Map’ icon, which I only recognised because a ‘1’ had been in the top-right corner of the app. I tapped it, checking to see what I’d been alerted to.

A light blinked on the hallway’s entrance. I pressed it, seeing that the alert had been the device in the Dorm’s hallway logging my entry. Had it done that on the exit, too? I hadn’t realised. Such a strange piece of technology.

Ini was also looking at her tablet. “Mmm... there are no games on this! Why do we have to carry it around?”

“Rules are rules, Ini. They’re made to be followed.”

“I don’t wanna follow them! I wanna break them!”

“Well, we can’t do that.” I lay down in the admittedly comfy bed, looking at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. “I’m still trying to get my head around this whole ‘Killing game’ thing... why would Seiko do this to us? I know it’s my fault we broke up, but...”

Suddenly, I had Ini cuddling up to me. I blushed intensely, my reverie interrupted by the girl as she got comfortable next to me.

“I-Ini! What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep unless I’m cuddling someone,” She mentioned, rubbing her head against my chest. “I used to have a teddy for this... but not here...”

To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. I was pretty much pushed up against the wall as Ini wiggled her way onto the single bed, blowing hot air into my face as she relaxed.

“I-Ini, this isn’t going to work...” I said. “I... I snore, really badly... I don’t want you to wake up and--”

Ini gently purred as I spoke. The girl had fallen asleep! In the matter of seconds, no less... she was like a cat, almost, gravitating to the nearest heat source. She certainly snored like one.

Suddenly, I received another ping. Shui had messaged me once more.

**How’s it going?**

I sent Shui a picture of my current situation.

**Hows that for an answer XD**

**Who is that? Ini?**

**Who else would it B LOL?**

**BTW, did you call me Glasshands earlier? What was that about?**

**Ugh. Goodnight.**

I placed my tablet on the headboard behind me as Ini breathed on me repeatedly. Good Night...

Well... Hard to tell if tonight would be any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading the novel. I'm having a small issue at the moment- I can't seem to upload images to the site, no matter how hard I try. If anyone could give me some advice on how to do it, I'd really, really appreciate it.
> 
> For now, however, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> \- Joseph


	3. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO (A)- Forgetting to Forgive
> 
> It's time to get back into the swing of things. Despite everything, Kaiyo is desperate to try and keep to a routine. However, things are about to get harder upon her awakening.

“WAKE UP!”

I shot awake, looking down at a familiar black-and-white serpent. “Huh? Oh, it’s you... what do you want?”

“You misssssed the morning announcement.” Monomodo was unamused. “Everyone wasss to meet in the canteen at eight o’ clock, sssharp.”

“Should’ve made the alarm louder.”

I sat up. I was a heavy sleeper- I could probably sleep through a tornado if one hit. Monomodo must’ve been screaming at me for a long, long time in order to reach the pitch he did.

Issue is, I also get really cranky when I’m forced awake. Monomodo was about to get an earful, if he had ears.

That’s when I noticed my tablet flashing. I got up, making careful work not to touch him as I grabbed it from the table. To my surprise, I’d received not one, not two, but twelve notifications from the students trapped with me. One from a different student, too; it wasn’t just one person concerned. I yawned, looking at the messages with a bored expression.

Boredom became worry when the messages I saw followed the same sort of theme- _Wake up, there’s something wrong with Ini._

I quickly put the bottle necklace around my neck and walked straight to the Canteen. The second I reached the place, a heavy silence echoed the room. All except for one person in the middle of it all.

“Hello! Who are you?”

Ini waved cheerfully, almost copying the same actions she took yesterday when we first met. I stepped cautiously forward as she blinked at me.

“I-Ini...?”

“That’s my name! That means we’ve met before!” She giggled again. “Hello!”

“Hi. You don’t remember me...?”

I’m going to be perfectly honest, I was rather hurt. Last night, Ini had apparently trusted me enough to cuddle close to me, and now she was greeting me for the first time again. I rubbed my arm as Ini repeated what she’d said to me yesterday.

“My name is Ini Itinora! I am the Ultimate Country Singer!”

I bit my lip as she twirled and struck the same pose. Shui called me over, to which I agreed after saying goodbye to Ini, sitting at his table.

He was alone. I could guess why.

“See the things we’ve dealt with this morning?”

I looked at Ini as she sat with Yuta, Sun-Sing and Akari. “I can.”

“She introduced herself fifteen times today. I don’t think I’ll be forgetting her name anytime soon.” Shui sipped his coffee. It smelt black. “... Damn people can’t make a good coffee to save their lives...”

“And what do you mean ‘things’?”

“It’s eight in the morning.”

“Oh, yeah. That.” I rolled my eyes. “I usually wake up in the afternoon, so this is just... horrible.”

Shui shot me a judging look.

“Hey, I had night classes... most of the time.” I looked at the photo again. “When I wasn’t with you guys in... this class...”

“14-B.”

I blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“14-B. It’s the class we were in.” Shui does another grimacing sip. “There were four classes, A-B-C-D. All of them got put into Killing Games.”

“That’s horrible.” I couldn’t think of any word better to use. “I don’t even remember the other students... just us sixteen and... Seiko.”

Speaking of Seiko, the TV turned on by itself, revealing the man as he swirled his wine once more. “Hello, students.”

“What do you want?” I asked firmly.

“Simple. I want to tell you about a wonderful idea I had.” Seiko stroked Nightingale like a cat. “I believe everyone in this room deserves a special perk. One that will grant them ability if they kill or are killed.”

I shook my head. “And how do you suppose you’ll do that?”

“Easy. Check your tablets.” Seiko smirked evilly. I did as I was told, checking the tablet I was forced to carry everywhere, and suddenly was confronted by a new ping in the ‘Motives’ app. Under my ‘Personal motive’, a new category appeared, titled ‘Perk’. I looked around to see everyone else had checked their tablets, too, and by the look on some of their faces they’d been scammed out of a good one.

I think I even heard Kanji mutter ‘What is this bullshit’?

As for my perk?

> KAIYO’S PERK- LANDMINE
> 
> Upon being killed, you will automatically kill your attacker.

I shuddered. The very idea of being attacked in the first place was enough to send shivers down my spine. Part of me wanted to share my Perk with everyone, right then and there, when I heard another ping- this time appearing in the rules app. Immediately, I shut my mouth.

“Rule 8: Sharing your Perk with anyone results in a strike, and your Perk will be removed from play.”

I grimaced. Of course.

Sun-Sing voiced my concern. “So... we can’t tell anyone about our Perks...?”

“Correct.” Seiko clicked his fingers. “As of today, I shall also be opening an extra area. Head out to the garden and see what I mean.”

I led the pack out, seeing that the wall behind the fountain had been noticeably moved. Walking over, I pushed on it, opening it further to reveal...

Well, something I wasn’t expecting.

“What... on... Earth?”

There was a sort of... laboratory behind the wall. I pushed in, walking onto sterile tiles, followed by the other fifteen students. The walls were lined by tube looking devices, pumping yellow and green fluid around the place. In the middle of the room was a large orb that floated out of pure necessity it seemed, guarded by a railing that wouldn’t have stopped anyone had they wanted to hop it. Shui seemed interested in it while the others looked around at the machinery.

I looked down the gorge that lay under the floating orb. “What is this place...?”

Kanji, however, made another discovery. “There’s no security cameras.”

I looked around and saw he was right. Yuta and Ini were pushing on a door at the wall at the back of the room, which seemed to be openable but was locked. Lanzo wiped frost off one of the things in the wall...

“... K-Kaiyo?”

I looked over. “Yeah, what’s--”

You know that feeling when something is so ridiculously terrifying that your mind shuts down to conserve your sanity? That’s the feeling I got looking into what that device contained.

... It was me. I walked over timidly, looking into the Pod, the back of which was marked with a ‘01’. She... I? The one inside the pod looked exactly like me, even down to the attire. She even wore the bottle necklace I wore every day.

I just stared. My reflection in the glass of the pod confirmed my face matched hers. I was looking at a doppelganger, or a clone... I had to be.

Because the other idea was far too incomprehensible for me to think.

Shui dusted off the pod next to me. He recoiled noticeably, revealing that Pod 02 contained a man who looked just like him, too. Everyone began to wipe off the frost on the glass of each of the sixteen pods, calling to each other to see their double, crying out in fear when they found themselves. All I could do was study the person behind the glass, almost silently begging her to wake up.

“What is this?” Lanzo looked around, the fear obvious in her voice. “Why is there two of me?”

There was no answer for that. At least, not until the screen above the entrance to the room turned on, revealing Seiko once more.

“I’m going to assume that, if you’re hearing this message, you have discovered the truth of this world.”

Ini looked up, confused. “W-What do you mean?”

“I don’t think he can hear us, Ini...”

Seiko continued. “Yes, the people you see in the Pods... they are you. The REAL you. Think of this world as a simulation; I can do whatever I want, make whatever I want, and you can’t do a thing to stop me.”

“That seems unfair,” Hibachi replied futilely.

Seiko chuckled. “Of course, I’m not a cruel deity. I will admit, those who die will be dead for good, but if you can find a way to release yourselves from the Pods... Then I will be happy to return you to your lives outside.”

Shui groaned. “And by that, he means winning the killing game...”

Yuta tugged on the door to his pod. “They’ve got to open some other way, right?”

“Why would we open them?” Shui replied. “If this world is a ‘simulation’, opening the Pod wouldn’t do anything. We’d just be dealing with the comatose bodies of ourselves.”

My head rushed to connect the dots. The entire place... it was a simulation? A computer program, designed especially to torture us...? Who would be as cruel as to design such a program?

Had Seiko made it from scratch? Or did he have help?

I never received the answer that day as Seiko gave us a final wave and disappeared from sight. To say we were confused was an understatement. In fact, I’m pretty sure I just tried to stop making sense of it all. The other began trying to craft theories and escape ideas while I stood completely still.

My eyes drifted back to the me stuck in the Pod. I seemed so peaceful, compared to the way I felt on the outside. I was almost jealous.

Sleeping eternally sounded like a better fate than being trapped in a killing game. Ironic, considering that’s what I felt like was going to happen to me.

With nothing else left to do, I decided just to head back to my room. I left the others behind, walking down the hall to my room, putting tablet to scanner and opening the door.

“Hey, wait up!”

I looked down towards Winnego, surprised he’d followed me. “H-Huh?”

“I saw you leave. Are you okay?” He paused. “W-Well, not okay, but, are you... sane?”

I laughed nervously. “I’m okay. Just... trying to wrap my head around all this.”

Winnego adjusted the strap holding his entire outfit together. “Yeah... I can’t seem to figure this whole thing out. It all feels so real, but... It’s not?”

“That’s what I’m understanding,” I replied. “... I still feel like this entire situation is my fault.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean... Seiko is my ex-boyfriend. Around a year ago, I...” I thought about it. Then, it clicked. “... A year ago today, I broke up with him.”

Winnego’s eyes widened. “Jesus. Really?”

“That’s why he’s doing this. He’s taking revenge. Not just on me, but on all of us, for some reason... I didn’t even know you guys were involved.”

Winnego shrugged. “I don’t get it, myself. I swear I haven’t done anything...”

“Think about the entire past year--”

“I can’t, Kaiyo,” He replied bluntly. “He erased our memories, remember? You and Shui and the only ones who can even hope of remembering something.”

“Then you’re screwed. I blocked all contact with the asshole the day after.” I rubbed my arm guiltily. “I think it was the 253 text messages I received from him the following day that pushed that.”

“Obsessive _and_ a maniac? What did you see in him?”

“A personality not like this one.” I blushed, thinking back. He’d helped me learn about things I didn’t even know about myself. I’m a rather big people-person, see; a lot of my main traits come from the people I met along the way.

Growing up, I didn’t get a lot of family time- My mother and my father broke it off to start dating different people of the same gender instead, and my dad took custody over all four children. I relied on others to get over the grief of losing my mom, of which I did, thanks to the amount of support I got from my classmates.

Winnego sighed. “Don’t go back to the glory days, Kaiyo. We need you in the now.”

I shook my head. “S-Sorry. Um... what should we do?”

“ _I’m_ not doing anything,” Winnego said honestly. “I’m going to the lounge to mull things over. You’re welcome to join me if you feel like you need someone to talk to.”

With that, Winnego left. All of a sudden, I didn’t feel like going into my room anymore; I decided to wait a little and then follow him back into the garden, sitting on the bench I’d grabbed the day before.

Simulation, Mastermind, Motives, Perks... Words I’d never thought would apply ever, in any situation I was in. Without thinking, I had removed the photograph from my pocket again and was looking over it. I bounced my leg impatiently as I thought of something I could do.

At least in Hope’s Peak, I’d woken up early to go to classes or work at the local store down the hill. Waking up early in a facility with twelve total rooms not counting bedrooms was a jarring change to the freedom I’d once revelled in. Sixteen people, eight potential activities, and all I wanted to do was cry.

Luckily, somebody met me halfway, as I was interrupted by the sound of tears. I looked up, fearing someone had gotten hurt, when I saw that Lanzo was leaning on the window looking out into the forest surrounding us.

But it wasn’t her. It couldn’t have been her... could it?

I stood up, walking over to her. “Lanzo?”

She turned around. Sure enough, she wasn’t crying, and showed no signs of it either. “Hm?”

“Sorry, I heard crying. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lanzo struck a tough pose. “Like a little story is gonna break this old girl!”

I laughed at the absurdity of her confidence. “Well, um, I still heard crying... I think. Maybe I misheard. I’ll be back, okay?”

Lanzo nodded, turning to look out once more. I returned to the bench I’d been sat at, but once again heard the crying. I looked around, not seeing anyone else.

Then I realised- the crying was coming from inside the Graveyard. I entered, seeing what was going on, and saw...

No one.

I looked around, checking behind gravestones. Nobody was here. No one was crying, except... I could still hear tears being shed. Had I gone insane? Had I broken so early..?

I checked behind the final gravestone.

“BOO!”

I shrieked, tipping over the gravestone in an attempt to back away from the voice. Wananta roared with laughter at my reaction, doubling over in a fit of joy. I contemplated what just happened for a moment before getting up, dusting myself off and adjusting my outfit.

“I got you! Oh, you were so scared!”

“Very funny, Wananta,” I exclaimed, unamused. “What are you doing here?”

“Exactly that,” Wananta put both of his hands behind his head. “I’m scaring people. Just to keep my spirits up, you know?”

“Yeah, whatever.” I rolled my eyes. I really wasn’t happy. “Just be careful you don’t scare the wrong person, okay?”

“You saying they might murder me?”

“I’m saying you’ll get your ass kicked.”

Wananta sniggered. “So-rry, Mom.”

I laughed to myself. “And clean your room. It’s filthy.”

That earned a laugh from both of us. Humour truly was the best form of flattery, at least for Wananta. I waved as I left out into the hallway, looking at the medical office’s door for a few moments before deciding to finally go see what was inside the Aviary.

And promptly, I backed out of the aviary when I re-discovered the entire floor was made in glass.

Right. Heights. Forgot I loathed them for a second.

_“Hey, Careful!”_

I turned around the lounge. Right now, Winnego was going to be inside, but the sound of his voice made me think someone else was in there. I didn’t get time to think of who when a massive crash echoed from behind the door like someone had just gone through a table. Fearing their safety, I quickly pushed open the door.

On the floor were Winnego and Yanayashi. Clearly, one of them had tripped into the other and caused them both to fall to the ground in a heap, luckily not through the table as I’d assumed, but had fallen hard enough to splinter one of the floorboards.

Winnego pulled his face off of the ground, looking directly down at Yanayashi. “Hey, you alright? That sounded nasty.”

Yanayashi looked up at him, one of her arms trapped under the hand he’d used to push himself up with. “I’m fine. I’ve had worse.”

“What happened in here?” I asked loudly. Winnego immediately shot me a mortified look while Yanayashi looked over in terror.

“Kaiyo!” Winnego got off of Yanayashi. “I-It’s not what it looks like, honest!”

“I t-tripped...” Yanayashi sat up, both of their faces erupting in blush. “I tripped, a-and I fell into Winnego, and...”

“Are you both okay?” I asked calmly.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine,” Yanayashi responded. “Are you, Winnego?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Yana, thanks for asking.” Winnego rubbed his head and chuckled. “Sorry I didn’t catch you in time.”

“What did you even trip over?” I questioned, helping Yanayashi off the floor.

“Um... the loveseat...”

I looked over at the loveseat, currently sitting in the corner of the room. “T-That... is... Are you sure? It’s all the way over there.”

“It was a little to the left before I hit it.”

“That’s--” I grumbled, realising I was fighting an uphill battle. “Alright, fine. Winnego, what was she doing beforehand?”

“She was dusting the shelf.”

“Please tell me it was the shelf above the loveseat...”

The two of them laughed, not answering my question. I sighed, sitting down on the couch and thinking aloud to myself;

“It’s just one mystery after another.”

Yanayashi clasped her hands. “I’m going to make some coffee.”

“Hah! No you’re not.” Winnego sat her down next to me. “I am, and I’ll be right back. Any requests?”

“Can I have a hot cocoa instead?” I asked.

He looked back at me like I’d grown another head. “A... What, sorry?”

“A hot cocoa! You know, some chocolate powder in some water?”

Yanayashi gave me a weird look. “You... You mean a Hot Chocolate?”

“Is that what they’re called?” I replied. “Oh! Oh... sorry, my upbringing really showed there, huh? Yeah, hot chocolate, please.”

“I will make you one if I can find the ingredients,” Winnego responded, heading out the door.

Yanayashi reclined into the seat, groaning. “What do you mean?”

“Huh?”

“You said your ‘upbringing showed’ when you asked for your drink. What do you mean by that?” Yanayashi looked over at me, her face slightly squished from the angle she was sitting at.

“Oh, when I was growing up, I watched a lot of old-timey TV. My other dad, the one I moved in with, he’s from America, and he was a collector of black and white movies. Stuff like 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Bridge of River Kwai, Casablanca, the works.”

“Never heard of them.”

“Then you haven’t lived!” Suddenly, I was lost in my own amazement. “All the greatest quotes came from black and white movies! Actors found their footing in world before colour! We have to watch some sometime!”

Yanayashi laughed nervously. “I-I’ll be sure to remind you when I get the chance...”

That’s when Winnego came back through the door. He handed each of us a cup and took a seat next to Yanayashi. I sipped my cup, happy with the taste, while Winnego pretty much downed his and Yanayashi put it on the coffee table to cool down.

“That tastes great...” I sipped again. “Did you add lemon to this?”

“Indeed I did,” Winnego smirked. “I can’t stand coffee myself usually, but I found adding lemon drizzle helps. Luckily they had some spare.”

I sipped again before I realised what he meant. “Wait... this is--”

Winnego shrugged. “Sorry. Couldn’t find any hot chocolate.”

I sighed, putting the cup down. He was right, though- it did taste really good, and I hate coffee. Yanayashi shakily picked up her cup and drank from it, scalding her tongue in the process.

“So, what do you want to do today?”

I sipped my cup. “Relax. I think. No point doing anything too big in case I don’t get a chance to finish it.”

Yanayashi put her cup down. “You’re still thinking about the killing game, huh...”

“How can I not, Yana?” I bit my thumbnail. “It’s not just going to vanish. We need to be weary of the fact there’s possible danger around every turn.”

Well, that killed the mood. An eerie silence echoed the area as we all looked at the offline TV.

Me and my big mouth.

“I’m going to go.” Yanayashi stood up, taking her cup with her. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Winnego also headed out soon after. I was sat in the room, a little confused as to what to do. Technically, I should try hanging out with someone... right?

But... Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Before you head off, could I ask for you to vote on the free-time events? Kaiyo is going to hang out with someone soon, so I want to see who people are most interested in meeting!
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/18438513
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> \- Joseph


	4. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO (B)- BACKROOM BRAWLS
> 
> Tensions are rising. While friendships are being built, rivalries are being built too. Kaiyo is determined not to follow with some of the issues building, so she takes it onto herself to talk to some of the others. How will it go...?

Day 2(B)- Backroom Brawls

I don’t know what compelled me to, but Taihen was my first idea of a person I wanted to get to know. Something about his overly-confident attitude... I wanted to know exact what had caused him to suddenly think he was owed the world.

So, I spent the rest of the morning rejecting Taihen’s advances. I think we grew a little closer that day.

It did feel like I’d beaten my fists against a brick wall, but I’d managed to convince him to answer a question. “So, what exactly do you draw?”

Taihen scoffed. “Well, whatever the customer wants. They want a woman getting penetrated by fifty tentacles? I’ve got them covered, so long as it isn’t outside my boundaries.”

I flinched. “What exactly... _are_ those boundaries, Taihen?”

“Well, paedophilia, obviously.” Taihen seemed to go serious. Well, as serious as he could be, anyway. “I also don’t do grandmother porn. Not since the incident.”

I regretted ever bringing it up.

“I also draw my own Hentai,” he continued, striking a cocky pose. “Takes a few weeks, but the pay rate is ludicrous. I’m talking twenty-thousand yen a page, sweetie.”

I rubbed my arm. “Sounds... fun...”

“You sound like you doubt it.”

“Very heavily, yes.”

Taihen smirked widely. “Maybe I could show you my skills later tonight?”

I shook my head. “Taihen, you are not getting me naked.”

“What about half-body, then? Maybe just an aheagao for the camera?”

I sighed. “You couldn’t pay me any amount of money to pose for one of your drawing sessions. End of discussion.”

Taihen’s smile faded. “Not even for a million Yen?”

“Not even a million.”

“A billion?”

“No means no, Taihen.” I crossed my arms, really encapsulating my point. “I’m not defacing myself for your own personal gain.”

Taihen shrugs. “I split the royalties 70/30 in the model’s favour, though.”

“NO, Taihen.”

“Alright, Alright! I get the point.”

“Thank you.”

A small pause of silence as I tried to think of a new topic crossed us both.

“... But if you were to do it--”

I growled in anger. “I’m leaving.”

“Alright.” Taihen shot me some finger guns as I walked away from him. “Hit me up if you need someone to love!”

“I doubt I will!” I yelled back, heading into the Garden once more. My eyes wandered to the back room, the one that had been opened earlier that morning, and I found myself entering without the want to. The orb floated in front of me ominously, almost as though it was inviting me to touch it.

I walked closer to it, giving it a good look. From what I could tell, it was just that- an orb, one that just floated above a bottomless ravine. What was its purpose? What was its goal? Was it like us, trapped amongst the prison, or perhaps it was controlling us instead?

Was I thinking too deeply into it? Almost definitely.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

I turned around, facing Wananta who’d followed me in. He’d caught me off guard, causing me to push against the railing. I was lucky I didn’t break it.

“... Yeah? Where did you come from?”

“Same place as you, probably. My mother.” Wananta walked over, placing a hand either side of me. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just...” I pulled one of his hands away and stepped aside. “Looking around.”

“Sorry, did I get too close there?”

“I-I... yes.” I didn’t know how else to respond. “D-Did you mean to, or...”

Wananta giggled, giving me the impression he did. “Say, what’s your relation to Shui?”

“Huh?” I looked to the door, seeing he’d closed it behind him. “Well, um, no, I don’t know him personally, but I... we’re not strangers.”

I was flustered, I’ll admit. Wananta had caught me off guard, not a difficult thing to do but definitely something I didn’t appreciate. He kept a steady gaze on me as I backed into Pod 3, the one containing Yanayashi. He leant on the rail next to him, laughing as I wiped myself down.

“... You’ve got a pretty mouth, you know that?” I said, pouting.

“And you’ve got a prettier face,” he flirted back. I don’t respond well, of course, and I swallow hard as he finally shows his true intentions. “Honestly, why don’t we go grab a bite to eat... take a load off and discuss it all?”

I realised too late that Wananta was approaching me, and suddenly I was pushed against the glass of Pod 3. Once again, he placed a hand either side of me and looked me in the eye, smirking as he did.

“What are you doing?” I shoved him backwards, a little more forcefully than I intended. “If... if this is your idea of romance, I don’t like it. A-And I’m not interested.”

“Ah, come now.” Wananta’s grin suddenly goes sinister. “Aren’t you gonna give me a chance?”

“Excuse me.”

Suddenly, I was aware that there was another person in the room, and I drifted towards them immediately. It didn’t even occur to me who it was until I was standing next to them.

“T-Taihen?”

Taihen, despite his usual attitude, seemed a lot less friendly than usual. “Was this guy bothering you, Kaiyo?”

Wananta shrugged. “I wouldn’t say bothering, per say. I was just trying to initiate a conversation is all?”

“I know how it seems, b-but there wasn’t...” I stumbled over my words, not exactly thrilled to have either person in the room with me. “I didn’t consent... to this...”

Taihen crossed his arms, making himself look about three percent stronger. “Listen here, Wananta. I don’t abide by rape. No means no.”

“Wow. Coming from you, that’s rich.” Wananta tapped his foot, placing his gloved hands into his pockets. “What’s up? Jealous?”

As they argued, I decided to slip out, heading back into the gardens. Mutsuko was finally in a position to talk, so I headed over and said my hellos.

“Ah, Miss Sycamore... how may I be of service?”

“Care for a chat?” I responded. “I can tell there’s something about you that interests me.”

With a nod and a turn, Mutsuko headed into the Canteen, followed by me. Inside was Kanji, tucking into a burger, and Hibachi, who was making a house of cards. I sat across from Hibachi, peeking at her through the three-story high model.

“Where on Earth did you get cards from?”

“The lounge. There’s a cupboard that has all sorts of board games and things of the sort inside.” Hibachi’s dexterity was incredible to watch. She grabbed a pair of cards using her middle finger and the fingers to each side, lifted them up and placed them on the top of the stack, somehow releasing them without incident.

“There. All done.”

Kanji gave it a side eye. “Well, colour me impressed.”

Mutsuko nodded. “That’s certainly a skill I did not expect you to possess, Miss Longings...”

“Well, when you have half the arms a normal person does you tend to learn things that others don’t need to.” Hibachi pushed the tower over, laughing as she did. “For example, I’m an expert at using chopsticks.”

Mutsuko looked to me then. “You wish to speak, Miss Sycamore...?”

“Ah, yes. Um...” Of course, that’s when my mind decided to go blank. “Uh... I uh... Drat, I forgot.”

Mutsuko rolled his eyes. “I am sure you shall remember soon.”

Kanji finished his burger, wiping his face with a napkin. “Mm... That was a tasty burger.”

I sniffed the air. “Oh... was it overcooked?”

“Huh? No.” Kanji licked his lips. “Perfectly roasted, as I asked for. Hibachi made it for me.”

“Glad you liked it.”

I could smell something burning. That’s why I was asking- I stood up, looking to the kitchen. “Is... is there someone in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, Yanayashi wanted to make something.” Hibachi crossed her legs. “I left her to her own devices.”

My skin went pale.

I hurried into the kitchen, looking around, but it didn’t take long to see the problem. A fire, currently scraping the top of the room, had begun over the stove, to which Yanayashi was trying to throw water on and failing. I rushed over, grabbing her and pulling her to safety.

“Yanayashi! The hell happened?!”

“I was trying to make soup!” Yanayashi pointed. “I j-just wanted soup...”

I ran over at the fire extinguisher and grabbed it, pointing the nozzle at the fire and began spraying it. The commotion had brought the others in the room. Hibachi led the way in, luckily, so I turned to her and yelled.

“Hibachi! You’re a fire-fighter right? How do we--”

However, that’s when I saw her face. Her skin had gone pale. She was shaking visibly, looking at the flames as they tickled the top of the room.

“... Hibachi?”

Then, she screamed. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”

Yanayashi realised she was being spoken to. “I was just trying to make soup! I’m sorry!”

“HOW CAN YOU FUCK UP THIS BADLY?!” The way Hibachi spoke was terrifying. It was unlike anything I’d expected to hear from her. “YOU’RE GOING TO BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND!”

“I didn’t mean to...”

“HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY DO THIS?!”

I watched as Mutsuko took her gently by the shoulders and dragged her out. I continued pumping the compressed foam onto the flames, and in about twenty seconds the flames had been consumed underneath them.

I swallowed. “Yanayashi? How did you manage to do that...?”

“W-Well, I was just making soup, and then the entire pot went up in flames...” Yanayashi poked her fingers together. “It’s happened a few times, b-but not that badly.”

I dusted off the top of the pot and looked inside. My head tilted when I saw the contents; about half a pot of water and a diced tomato inside. “Soup? Yana, this is... I dunno! This is just water and tomatoes.”

“... Is that not how you make it?”

I facepalmed. “Look, we need to go make sure Hibachi’s alright before I can teach you how to make actual soup, okay?”

Yanayashi nodded, and we both proceeded out to the kitchen to see the woman panting as she ran her hand through her hair. Mutsuko poured her some water while Kanji rubbed her back.

“... Oh, hello.” Kanji looked up and sighed. “Everything good?”

“Fire’s out, don’t worry.” I also sighed. “Yana, I believe you have an apology to make.”

And with that, I walked out.

**...**

I decided to locate and bother Shui for a bit. We spent what was left of the afternoon discussing ways to escape in the garden.

I feel like we grew a little closer that day.

Shui crossed his arms. “Alright, spill it. Why exactly have you come to me today?”

“Huh?” I felt my back straighten. “Well, I just wanted to talk. Is that so wrong?”

“Humph. Every time someone wanted to talk to me outside the simulation, they wanted something from me.”

“That makes me the first that just wants to speak!” I smile at him, attempting to initiate a better conversation. “So, tell me a bit about yourself! What’s your life story?”

“Why do you care?”

I feel my smile fade. “Oh, come on. There has to be something you want to tell me...”

Shui rolled his eyes. “You’ve got something up your sleeve. What do you want? Money, power, men?”

“I want a normal conversation.” I sighed. “Why are you being so closed in on yourself...?”

“... I suppose it would be my upbringing.” Shui’s pose faltered, and he took a seat at the bench. “I keep secrets that would end the world if they got out. I have to be careful around everyone...”

“I’m not asking for secrets.” I felt like a broken record. “You’re killing me, Shui...”

“I mean, what do you want to know?” Shui wasn’t making this easy. “You know my name, and my talent. You know who I work for.”

“Yeah, but... ‘Shui’ is a Chinese name, right? What are you doing in Japan?”

“We moved here.”

My breath shuddered. “Care to explain, Mr. Riddle Master?”

“No.”

“Okay, clearly this is just a futile effort, so I’m going to leave.” I began walking away, expecting him to call me back, but the second I walked into the aquarium and began going down the stairs I realised he hadn’t.

Well, no use going back up. I walked into the aquarium for the third time in two days to find no one around for once. I took a seat at one of the tables, looking up at the fish as they swum peacefully.

It finally gave me some time to reflect. “This world... isn’t real, huh?”

My voice bounced off the glass surrounding me. Back in the hidden room, I’d realised I should stop hiding from the truth. I needed to address where we were. I needed to realise that, as much as it hurt my head, the things I’d seen and done were fictional. I leant slightly in the chair I sat on, watching the fake fish swim to and fro.

“... Everything feels so real.” I couldn’t help but speak to myself. Being alone was my only way to look at the broad spectrum. “The walls, the people, the motives... they’re all fake?”

I paused, looking at my suddenly shaking hands.

“Then... what happens if...”

I caught myself before I could say it. Had I really just gotten the pull to commit a murder? My breath shook as I looked back to the stairwell and my legs carried me to it.

Being alone helped me sort my thoughts- but it sure as hell made them worse.

After escaping from the aquarium, I immediately latched onto the nearest person. Sun-Sing had been looking out the window when I suddenly appeared next to her, a little out of breath from rampantly climbing the stairs.

“H-Hey!” I said.

“Um... hello, Kaiyo.” Sun-Sing adjusted her glove. “What’s wrong?”

“I...” I gritted my teeth. “I don’t want to be alone. I don’t feel safe.”

Sun-Sing tilted her head. “Wha... well, if you wanna hang out, you should’ve just said so. What’s--”

That’s when a loud thud echoed from the hidden room. Of course, we both rushed there, seeing that Taihen had shoved Wananta into the door at the far back of the room...

And Wananta had fallen through it.

Immediately, I reacted accordingly. “Taihen! What did you do?”

Taihen grimaced, but then shot us a happy smile. “Hey, girls! Wananta and I were just discussing something important. Shame his opinion is wrong...”

Wananta donned his hat again as he got up. “Yes... a shame.”

Sun-Sing looked to the now open door. “W-Wasn’t that door locked?”

“It was!” Wananta dusted off his coat. “But it collapsed pretty easily, so I’m sure it was meant to be opened.”

“Should we go get everyone else?” I looked into the darkened corridor. “I don’t want to go in headstrong...”

“Can’t you make that decision yourself?” Taihen suddenly shot me a weird look. “I mean, it’s not like we’re against going down a dark, ominous corridor towards our almost-definite demise or anything.”

I sighed. “I’m sensing hesitance.”

“You’re sensing logic, something you apparently don’t have.” Out of nowhere, Shui was in the room, scaring Taihen enough to cause him to jump out of the way. “Kaiyo, step away from the door.”

I did as I was told, despite not wanting to, and suddenly Shui had taken my place. He looked into the hallway for... around five seconds, before deciding the same thing that I felt I needed to understand.

“Yep. We’ll do this tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” I said back. “But Shui, what if this place is sealed up by then?”

Shui gave one look to the rest of the room and smirked. “If this place was not meant to be opened... then where is Monomodo?”

I looked around. Sure enough, the monochrome serpent hadn’t made his appearance. The door was off its hinges on the floor, yet no one was being punished.

Was that how they’d expected us to open it?

“R-Right. But...”

Shui suddenly grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks and forcing me to look at him. “Tomorrow, Kaiyo.”

Taihen peeped at my face as Shui continued to grip it. “Jesus, man, talk about putting your back into it...”

I pulled myself from the grasp. “Fine. Tomorrow.”

With that, I headed out the door again, wondering what I’d be doing for the rest of the day. That was, until, I heard a familiar announcement.

“Ladiesss and Gentlemen. It isss officially Night Time. You have fifteen minutesss to return to your Dormsss, or you will be punissshed.”

My eyes widened. “Has it really been that long already? W-When did I...”

“Come on, then.” Shui walked out behind me, heading straight for his room, followed by everyone else. I simply stood, dumbfounded that everyone had already gotten into the ridiculous routine.

“Kaiyo?”

I turned to see Yuta, foraging the nearby bushes. “Yes?”

“You okay? You’ve gone pale.”

“Yes, everything’s fine Yuta. Come on, we’ll get punished if we’re not in our rooms...”

I led Yuta back to his room, and in turn entered my own. Ini was already fluffing her pillow for the night.

“Ini?”

“Yeah, Kaiyo?”

“What’s this?”

I had noticed it upon entering. Ini had pushed our beds together, something that hadn’t seemed possible. She placed her pillow down and laughed.

“Ah! I can’t sleep if I’m not cuddling something!” Ini sat on her side of the bed. “I used to have a teddy, but--”

“You’ve told me this before, Ini.” I sighed. “Can’t you just... cuddle a pillow or something?”

The statement seemed to affect her slightly, but she kept a positive face. “Oh, I can’t! It gives me nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” Now I was curious. “How come?”

That was the phrase that caused her face to fall. In that moment, I recognised I’d messed up; she seemed to fold like waterlogged paper in that moment, pulling at her shirt like it was restricting her. I decided to just drop it and got into bed with her, immediately worming my way under the covers and placing my tablet on the nightstand that she’d moved to make the room look more homely.

Instantly, her head was buried into my arm as she snuggled close. Had I known her better, I would’ve been flattered, but the fact that she was still a stranger didn’t help anything.

“... Hey, Kaiyo?”

“Yes Ini?”

“W-We’re friends, right?”

Of course, that’s when I had to make a swift judgement call. “I mean... we’re not as close as you think, but I think we could be friends if we spent some more time together. Is that what you want?”

I looked down at her hair in the dark. It was weird having someone so close to me at night... especially considering it was another girl, one four years younger than me at that.

She sighed. “Daddy says friends are the best thing to have in this world.”

“Well, he’s right. A good friend can go a long way.” I looked to the ceiling, wondering if tonight was going to be the night I stayed awake for the entire thing. “For now, we should just sleep, okay? No need to worry about things like this.”

Ini didn’t seem to hear that. “When we get out... you should meet Daddy! He’s very nice to my friends.”

“I’m sure he’s a good man.”

“He is.” Ini rubbed her face against me. “Mm... sleepy...”

“Then sleep, Ini. Nothing’s stopping you.”

About five minutes passed before Ini’s white-iron grip suddenly faltered and she began lightly breathing as she slept. I swallowed hard, looking at the only exit out, before realising it’d be locked anyway.

With nothing left to do... I closed my eyes...

And drifted into the world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two is finished! I can't exactly say when Day Three will arrive, but just know it's coming. It takes longer to write this than I thought it would...
> 
> \- Joseph


	5. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3(A)- Secrets Undiscovered
> 
> Another day, another mystery. Shui and Kaiyo have become something of a team now- they are finding things that the others couldn't find. However, their investigation is about to be deeply unrooted.

**SLAP.**

I woke with a start as my cheek went red. “W-What the?!”

I looked up, seeing Ini was standing over me. “Good morning, stranger! What are you doing in my bed?”

“I’m your roommate!” I sat up, getting out of the bed angrily. “The hell do you mean, what am I--”

Then, it hit me. Ini’s memory loss.

“... You don’t remember who I am, do you?”

“Nope!” Ini giggled. “Am I supposed to, miss?”

“Well, we’re roommates, so yes. Kind of.” I sighed. “Kaiyo Sycamore.”

“Do you have a talent? Mine’s the Ultimate Country Singer!”

Ini even struck the same pose as last time... She just... didn’t remember.

“SHSL bottler.”

“Oh, a bottler! What’s--”

“I make bottles.”

“Oh, that makes--”

“Sense, yes.” I bit my lip. “You really don’t remember anything about me, Ini? Not even my name?”

Ini tilted her head at me. “What do you mean? Have we met before?”

Why did it hurt? Simple- Ini had slept in the same bed as me two nights in a row, and it was obvious she didn’t remember my face. I was still too in shock to be angry at her.

Kinda.

“Why did you wake me up?”

Ini pouted. “What do you mean?”

“What do _you_ mean?! I was sleeping peacefully until you woke me!”

“Oh. Sorry about that!” Ini pointed at the TV. “There was a weird snake man on the screen and he told me to wake you.”

“Monomodo,” I growled. “What did he say?”

“He said it was 8am, and that we needed to wake up.” Ini looked at her side of the bed. “He looks mean.”

“You have no idea.”

I made sure my clothing wasn’t a wreck before putting on my bottle necklace. Ini watched me, a little creepily, as I folded my neck protector over my shoulders and adjusted my shirt.

Ini then twirled her hair around her finger. “So, what are you going to do today, Kaiyo?”

I sighed. “No clue, Ini. Maybe I’ll just walk around the facility and look for an escape route. We are trapped here, after all.”

With those words, I grabbed my tablet and left the room. I checked it once more, wondering how the others were doing, when I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Yuta...

Slumped on the floor.

My heart went cold. “Y-Yuta?!”

I rushed to his aid, shaking his shoulder. He responded by breathing on my face, but not much else. I yelled for someone, to which Ini was the only one to hear.

“Who is that?” Ini rushed over too. “Why is he unconscious?”

“I don’t know! I just found him like this!” I shook him a little more. “Yuta, please, wake up! What’s wrong?”

No response. I quickly pulled him to his feet, wrapping one of his arms over my shoulders. “Ini! Grab his other arm!”

Ini did as she was told, but upon doing so she recognised his tablet on the floor. “Ah! What about that?”

“Bring it with us. He’ll get punished if he doesn’t have it.”

Ini picked it up, and we walked with him out into the garden. I ignored anyone else in the room, carrying him into the hallway and through to the medical room before putting him on a bed. I made sure he was in the recovery position before taking a seat.

Stress overcame me. I looked up at Ini, who put his tablet on the medical cabinet shelf. She ran out to go find someone who could help, leaving me alone with Yuta as he made shaky breaths.

My eyes wandered to his tablet.

“... I could... check.”

Immediately, I hated my own thoughts. Of course I couldn’t check! Yuta’s information was private, only to him. If I looked, I’d be a horrible person.

... But I would know his motive.

But what if Yuta got killed for it? I’d be responsible for it, right?

And yet, if not, I’d know why he was fighting. I’d know what made him tick.

My breath shuddered as I stood up, walking straight to the tablet and checking it. However, I found I couldn’t turn it on, no matter how badly I tried to turn it on.

All of a sudden, Shui burst in. I placed the tablet down quickly, worriedly looking over as he stared at Yuta’s body. I crossed my arms, feeling guilty as I looked at him walk over.

“Come with me.”

“W-What?” I looked back to Yuta. “But what about--”

“Trust me. This is far more important.”

“... It is?”

Without questioning it, I followed Shui out of the room. Through the hallway, into the garden, out into the hidden room. He showed me the hallway past it, removing his compass as he did, and I walked inside to see a completely barren room ahead.

All except a single desk, holding what looked like an olden day monitor atop it. I surmised that Shui had brought me here to see it... I mean, why else?

I looked back as Shui came in with me, taking my side. “Here it is.”

“What is it?” I asked stupidly.

“It’s a monitor,” Shui replied arrogantly. “It has no power, nor a purpose. It’s simply here as some sort of benign placeholder.”

“Do you think it will have a purpose later?” I responded, almost like an NPC in a video game. “Or do you think this is some sort of trap... A red herring?”

Shui responded by looking at his compass. “... Probably.”

“Probably? What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means I don’t know, and to stop asking.” Shui pocketed the compass. “I thought you’d like to come look at it with me.”

Suddenly, Shui’s eyes darted towards the ceiling. I looked up to see a security camera, watching the pair of us ominously.

Seiko was watching us.

“Oh... okay...” I tried my hardest to act dejected. “In that case, I’m going to go get breakfast. Are you coming with me?”

Shui rolled his eyes. “I suppose.” He walked with me out of the hidden room’s hidden room, putting the door back in the place it had been before.

I looked back at him. “So, what would you like?”

“A sense of justice.” Shui did something I didn’t expect then- he tossed his tablet aside, barely missing the endless drop as he did. I freaked out.

“What are you doing?! You’re going to get punished!”

“And now, I can speak to you without repercussions.” Shui removed his compass again. “I suggest you do the same. The Tablets know what we’re doing.”

“The... what?”

Shui took my tablet from my hands and placed it on the floor, skidding it away with his foot. “The tables are used to read our conversations. However, you need to be holding them in order for them to log it. I assumed as such from yesterday with my talk with Monomodo.”

“You... had a conversation with him?” All of this information was being dropped on me like he wasn’t worried, but I could tell he was happy to talk to someone about it. “What did you talk about?”

“It was a test of his boundaries more than it was a conversation.” Shui twirled the compass through his fingers. “But I learned some things that I’m sure he didn’t mean to tell me. For starters, the tablets track conversations; that’s how he’s always aware of what we’re saying to each other.”

“But how?!” I yelled. “That makes no sense! Why can they do it when we’re holding the tablets, but not when they’re over there?”

Shui shrugged. “Think of this as a private message on a server. Nobody else can hear what we’re saying- just you and me.” His eyes darted to the entrance to the hidden room, which he had closed behind us.

Again, my mind was racked with all these different ideas, none of them making any sense. “A-And... you chose here because there’s no camera, right?”

“Only reason there isn’t is because it’d mess with the wiring.” Shui clicked, pointing upwards at the obscene amount of thick tubes running above us. “Monomodo scowers this place like a parasite. He uses the vents around the facility to move between areas.”

“There are vents?”

“Everywhere except the rooms and this place,” Shui sighed.

I looked back to the pods, each one beginning to collect frost again. “What about... us? Did you learn anything?”

“Unfortunately, new questions just arose.” Shui flipped his compass like a coin, catching it and pocketing it. “I’ll talk to you after I solve them. For now, we should not draw suspicion to ourselves.”

I followed Shui out after picking up my tablet from the floor. Tanaki had just gone into the canteen, so I decided to go in after her, revealing that she was just joining the meeting of the other students.

“Hey, everyone.” Shui took his seat away from them again. “Another breakfast meeting?”

I took my seat next to Sun-Sing. “I’m down. What are we discussing?”

Akari cleared her throat. “I looked over Yuta. He has no external injuries, nor has his nose been traced with anything. From what I can tell, he’s simply unconscious for no reason.”

“Do people just... fall unconscious?” Mutsuko asked.

“Narcolepsy is a big hitter,” Akari explained. “If Yuta’s fallen asleep, then we have nothing to worry about.”

“B-But I’m worried...” Yanayashi said shakily. “What if he doesn’t wake up?”

“You worry too much.”

“I-I do... I’m sorry...”

Ini slammed both hands on the table, causing Taihen and Winnego to flinch considering they were sitting either side of her. “Right! Our biggest problem is the lack of escape routes! Today we should focus on finding them!”

Shui groaned. “Who told her our situation?”

“That would be me...” Sun-Sing raised her hand. “Was I not supposed to?”

“Don’t blame her for shit, asshole.” Taihen snapped back. “Like you’ve got anything new to add to the pile.”

“Touchy.” Shui raised an eyebrow. “If that’s the way you’re going to be--”

Suddenly, the screen flicked on, revealing Seiko once more. He was swirling a glass of wine as he watched us.

“... Early morning drinking is bad for you,” I heard Ori say.

“That’s not what I’m here to be berated on.” Seiko crossed on leg over the other. “I just came to tell you that the basement is now able to be accessed. You’ll have thirty minutes to explore before I call you to a new motive.”

“A... new...” I repeated the words to myself. “What? My personal one wasn’t enough...?”

Seiko cut out, and suddenly there was a mad dash to the basement. I waited for the crowd to stutter out before heading to the basement myself, through the garden and down the staircase at the entrance to the dorm rooms.

Upon going down the stairs, my eyes were met with a hallway. Eight doors lined either side of the hallway, with another door right at the end. Nobody was out in the one-person wide hallway, so I walked to each door, checking their designs. Each one was decorated uniquely, patterned beautifully to represent each of our talents, a macabre change from the rustic black and white walls I’d come to begrudgingly care for.

I stopped at a glass door, splattered with pink paint. I looked up and down the hallway, wondering if it was open, before pushing my hand on it and revealing that it was.

The second I entered, I knew I’d reached the worst kind of enlightenment. The room was designed to specifically cater my talent of bottling- glass working tools, a kiln, and a cooler were in the room, as well as a conveyer belt trundling along as it carried plastic and metal to a crusher. Shelves adorned with my old work covered the entirety of the south wall, reminding me of how I’d started.

I gripped the one around my neck, its tough glass resisting my fear. Had I not been wearing it, it’d have surely been put here too.

After all, the bottle necklace I wore was the first ever bottle I made. I remember the day clearly, too; it had been at the beach at the age of seven. I’d gather the sand, watched it bubble away in the furnace... My love of bottle making had come from that day.

And yet... now I wanted nothing to do with it as I looked around the room. Maybe it was because of the ideas rushing to my head, causing me to get dizzy with fright, making me feel sick with worry.

If Seiko had designed this lab especially for me...

With no hesitation, I’d stepped out of the lab and had slammed the door. My breathing was laboured. I couldn’t take the idea of my captor making a room so beautiful. It felt completely impossible.

I tested a few of the other rooms. Yuta, Taihen, Sun-Sing and Tanaki’s rooms were all locked, but Kanji’s was open and inside he was having a full blown meltdown.

“Look at this place! It’s beautiful!” He yelled.

“I can see that,” Ori responded, checking his nails, unimpressed. “You don’t have to keep yelling it.”

“Hey, guys.” I made myself known, walking in. “Looks like they’ve designed rooms specifically for each of us.”

“Mine is locked,” Ori said angrily. “But this room... I suppose it’s not so bad. Lots of different crystals and jewels here that could be used.”

Kanji opened a display case and removed a large chunk of rock. “This... oh, this thing right here... This is a beauty. Herkimer Diamond! Maybe millions of years old!”

“A diamond, you say?” Ori got a greedy look. “I’m sure you could sell it for a large sum, huh?”

“Ah, well, actually, Herkimer Diamonds aren’t diamonds. They’re a type of Double-Terminated Quartz.” Kanji took a hammer from the wall and tapped it gently. “Oh, baby. This bad boy’s tough as nails.”

I sighed. “I’m going to go look around, okay?”

“Good luck,” Kanji said, twirling the hammer to the claw side. I headed outside, leaving him to his work.

Lanzo and Mutsuko’s labs were also open. I could tell, because behind one door a flurry of fists were flying, and in the other Mutsuko appeared to be talking to someone else. I decided to head into Lanzo’s lab first, emerging inside a boxing ring as Lanzo Shadow Boxed a dummy.

“Looks like you’re right at home.”

She turned to me, smiling wide. “This place is incredible...”

“You think so?” I hated the fact that she’d seem to have forgotten our situation. “I just... I don’t like to think about our captors making our rooms so beautiful. It’s obvious they’re leading us up to something, right?”

“You need to stop worrying!” Lanzo struck a pose. “You sound like my boyfriend. ‘What if’ this, ‘what if’ that. Nobody is going to commit murder. You can trust us!”

“... Can I?”

Lanzo’s smile faded. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, think about it. To you guys, everyone is a total stranger. Even me.” I kept my back to the door, but I could feel myself heading towards it. “What if one of us isn’t who they say they are?”

“What, like Taihen?”

We both laugh at the remark. Maybe my worries really are just stupid.

I left and headed into Mutsuko’s lab. However, what I didn’t expect to see was him talking to Akari. I waited by the door, listening to their conversation.

“And under no circumstances may you bring this up to the others, Ms. Tanaka.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you.” Akari sighed and crossed her arms. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“I am serious, Ms. Tanaka. If you so much as utter a word to--”

Akari turned to the door, seeing I was there. I waved cheerfully, but she pushed past me almost angrily. I let her go, looking around Mutsuko’s lab with permeable wonder.

I didn’t even know what half the stuff was. Weird patterns, bubbling broths, toxic looking flasks and... Onions? I’ve never seen anything like it.

“Ms. Sycamore.”

I looked to him. “Ah, yes, Mutsuko?”

“Can I entrust onto you an errand?” Mutsuko handed me a weird looking box, big enough to contain a pack of playing cards. “These are Tarot Cards. I would like you to deliver them to Ori. I do not use them myself, but I would assume he does.”

“Ah, that’s very kind of you! Sure.” I pocketed the cards in my breast pocket. “Although, why not just deliver them yourself?”

“I do not care for the man.” Mutsuko was bluntly honest with me. “I have heard his stories, and his arguments with Tanaki. I would rather turn Christian than turn to his religion.”

“That’s an insult towards Tanaki, too...”

“Religion is a touchy subject with me, Ms. Sycamore.” Mutsuko crossed his large arms. “I would refrain from speaking of it around me.”

“N-Noted.”

The way Mutsuko had spoken then had sent actual chills down my spine. It was like he was speaking of a past far too dark to speak of. Of course, darkness was something we all now had to live in, so I wasn’t about to add with it.

But I knew Seiko felt different.

_Ding!_

“Ladiesss and Gentlemen! Thossse who are not already there, pleassse make your way to the Auditorium. I have a video to ssshow you.”

I gave Mutsuko a worried glance, but he simply strode past me with confidence. I followed behind him down the hallway, towards the room at the end of it, as we all piled into the theatre-style room. I took my seat near the back, not really knowing what to expect.

The lights dimmed as soon as I got comfortable. Sixteen seats, sixteen students. The screen ahead of us began whirring, counting down like an olden-day movie.

And then, began the cartoon-styled ‘movie’ of our new motive.

A white pawn piece, like the kind in chess, bounced along the floor as it was chased by a red king piece, brandishing a knife. After it caught up, the king stabbed the pawn, and the pawn fell over to act as though it was dead. The king pieced bounced about happily, before it was surrounded on all sides by other white pawn pieces. The king began shaking as the other pawns began making speech-style bubbles at him, before a noose came in and hung the king above everyone else; and another pawn in the audience, much to the shock of the others.

However, that wasn’t the end. After the pawns all bounced off, the one of the floor got up again, but turned blue, a bunch of question marks coming off its head. One of the other pawns returned then, seeing the blue pawn, before an exclamation mark appeared from its head and they cuddle together, making love hearts appear.

Then, the screen cut to static and returned to the king getting blamed by the other pawns. However, this time the king made his own point, and the pawns all began blaming a different pawn of the group. The pawns then got a bullet to the head, causing them all to die- all but one, who jumped around happily, hugging into the king as it turned red.

Then ‘movie’ ended with Monomodo’s faces chomping down on the pair, laughing, and slithering into the darkness.

As the lights came up, Taihen immediately made his opinion known. “What a shitty movie! I don’t even understand what it’s trying to tell me.”

Yanayashi, who’d been sat next to Winnego, tripped slightly as she got out of her chair. “What was the point of that?”

One by one, the students made their way out of the auditorium, a look of confusion on their face. Shui was the last one to leave before me, but he stopped at the door, looking back at me as if to tell me something, but he shook his head and kept going. I was left alone in the room as the ideas of what could have been began swirling in my mind once more.

That’s when I heard a voice I wanted nothing to do with. “Well, well. Still here, Sycamore?”

I turned to Seiko, who was now on the projector screen. I scowled, heading for the door.

“Now hold on. Don’t you want to know what the video meant?”

“I...” I put my hand on the door. “I do, but... I feel like it’d be better if I didn’t.”

“Hmph.” Seiko clicked his fingers, and suddenly the door was locked. “Allow me to make the decision easier, then.”

“Hey! What--”

“As you saw, the motive is a simple switch of roles. Backhanded victories aren’t something I enjoy, see... It’s no fun if the spotless doesn’t get a chance at victory, too.”

I turned to him again, seeing that smug smile he’d been wearing since the beginning. “Alright, spill. What’s going to happen?”

“Well, when the Blackened- that’s the murderer- commits a kill, they’re given a choice as to who comes with them if they find victory. Commit murder, and you can take another person with you. Simple.”

My mind replayed the video quickly, and the scene at the end quickly came to mind- as well as another. “B-But... if they don’t... If they get discovered...”

“That’s correct. They’ll bring someone else with them.” Seiko patted down Nightingale. “Coincidentally, the person they were going to take with them.”

“A-And then...” I could feel my heart racing in my ears. “And then the victim gets brought back to life?”

“A feeble guess and one incorrect. No, we’ll bring in someone else from the outside as a replacement.” Seiko laughed creepily. “There are over a hundred students in Hope’s Peak that fit an Ultimate Talent at the moment- I’m sure we’ll find someone who’ll fit the bill.”

“Y-You leave them alone!” I yelled suddenly. “They haven’t done anything to you! Why would you go out there to hurt them?!”

“Still on that, are we?” Seiko’s smile finally curled downwards. “Kaiyo... You don’t get to decide that. It’s up to the murderer if they want to risk life so haphazardly.”

My mind caved in on itself then. Murder... if it happened, the murderer wouldn’t just be putting their own life at risk. They’d be sentencing at least three to die with them... and at most fourteen to escape.

Was that how it was going to end? With me, getting mowed down pitifully for his pleasure?

“...”

“Seems you’ve realised the stakes. It’s a lose-lose-lose situation, Kaiyo.” Seiko wiped his face with his free hand. “A loss for the murderer if they’re caught. A loss for the group if they aren’t... and a loss for all of you if you continue living this life.”

My tablet received a ping then. I checked it, ignoring the words being thrown at me.

**Hey, you alright? Where are you?**

“S-Shui...”

**I’m fine! Just caught up thinking about this motive is all. What could it mean?**

I was reminded of what Shui had said about the tablets, and looked up to see Seiko wearing a similar expression to a serial killer- anger-filled joy.

Then, he responded.

**Something’s wrong, isn’t it?**

**What makes you say that?**

**You’re using punctuation.**

**... What’s that supposed to mean?**

Curse me and my inability to hold down a lie! I pocketed my tablet, looking back to the screen to see Seiko had already vanished and the door unlocked.

I pushed back out of the auditorium, my head still trying to comprehend what he’d told me. Considering no one else seemed to know what the motive was, however, I assumed I was safe to keep it to myself.

**I’ve figured out the motive. Come to the hidden room.**

Well... at least it wasn’t raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Not that you have to, but if you follow me on either Twitter (@JosephPlays2) or on Instagram (@mudfish2000), you'll be alerted to when a new chapter is released. Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Joseph


	6. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3(B)- Resisting Fatality
> 
> Upon the discovery of their new motive, Shui wishes to hold a meeting with the other students in order to discuss potential theories. How will this fair for the others?

My fingers drummed my arm as Shui paced to and fro, clearly deciphering information still. “Right, here’s my idea--”

“I already know what the motive is, Shui.”

He paused. “Yeah, I thought so. I was just waiting for you to say it allowed. Care to explain?”

“What? You don’t know, Mr. High and Mighty?”

“Drop the attitude.”

I flinched. “R-Right. Well, Seiko told me that... it’s essentially a take one, leave one type deal. As in, the killer’s either taking a person to the outside world or leaving us with another person to deal with...”

“What a crock of shit,” Shui said angrily. That means we’re losing an innocent person either way. Monomodo’s never gone this far before...”

The way he said it made me angry for some reason. “S-Seiko’s the one orchestrating this. Don’t use his pawn as an example.”

“Fancy words...” Shui grimaced. “I suppose you’re right. To think that the mastermind has been right in front of us this entire time...”

I swallowed deeply, leaning against the railing. “W-Why... would he ever do this to us...?”

“Well, only you would know that.” Shui dusted off his own pod again, looking at the sleeping face behind the glass. From his reflection, I could tell he was pensive. “After all, if you’re related, it’s clear it’s you he’s after.”

“But I don’t know... why...” Suddenly, I was crying. “Why are you involved in this? What did I do to make him want you guys here as well...?”

“I don’t know.” Shui headed for the door. “I’ll see you around.”

“Wait! Where are you--?”

“I’m planning something. Stay out of it.”

With that, he left me behind, not even looking at me as he went. I felt a little betrayed, but soon realised he had no reason to tell me anything.

I headed out into the Garden once again, seeing someone I’d wanted to talk to. “Ori!”

Ori looked over his shoulder at me. “Ah. Hello, Kaiyo. How are things?”

“Hey...” I could tell immediately something was wrong. “You’re... not looking too good.”

A large red slap mark was on his face. I turned his head, looking at it in better detail, my instincts to help him kicking in. However, he pushed my hand away and turned back to looking out the window.

“... Sun-Sing.”

“Sun-Sing did this?” I tilted my head, putting a finger to my chin. “W-Why?”

“I... couldn’t tell you.” Ori sighed, finally turning to me. “I guess I said something wrong? I just told her about my religion, is all... what’s so bad about that?”

“Did you ask if she wanted to know?” I said, putting my hands on my hips.

“I did! And she did. I don’t know what caused her to freak out.”

I grumbled. “Alright. I’ll talk to her, Ori--” Then, I remembered the thing Mutsuko wanted me to do, and passed over the tarot cards.

His immediate reaction made me think I’d done well. “Goodness! Are these for me?”

“Yep! Mutsuko thinks you’ll like them.”

“Well, he was certainly right!” Ori immediately took the tarot cards out, shuffling them incredibly quickly. “Now this is a treat. I’m good at reading fate thanks to my religion.”

I bit my lip. I never believed in the whole ‘Fate’ thing, but I couldn’t really say no now he seemed so excited. “Why don’t you read mine, then?”

“First one’s always free.”

Ori immediately pulled the top card from the deck, revealing it to me. The card was The Sun, and was face up too- I knew that meant something good.

“Ah, the Sun. Many claim that you’ll guide their way to the end, or act as a spotlight when they need you most. However, it’s advised you don’t get lost in the brightness yourself.” Ori handed the card to me. “I plan to do a reading for everyone. Perhaps you could gather us all somewhere?”

“W-Why me?” I asked, looking at the card in detail.

“Because you are The Sun- Our Guiding Light.” Ori chuckled. “Now, run along. I’ve got to do one for myself.”

I did as I was told, despite not really wanting to take an order from him. I ran to the hallway that held all the commodities, leaning against the wall near the door, panting as I did.

I was... exhausted. How? I felt like I’d just woken up. Even looking at the digital clock on my tablet showed me it had been no more than an hour since I’d woken up.

Then, I heard it.

_“We... need to escape.”_

Like a soft melody, playing at the back of my mind. I shook my head, ignoring it, but it definitely unnerved me gently. I tugged on my neck protector and turned to walk away, finding that Yuta was now standing there.

“Oh! Uh...” I touched my fingers together. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I didn’t expect to be here, to be honest.” Yuta was nervous. How much had he seen? “I just... appeared in the medical office. What happened?”

“We found you passed out in the hallway.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Someone must’ve hit you, or something, but I’m not sure--”

Suddenly, I was caught off guard when he laughed. “Ooooooh. I see what happened.”

“W-What? What happened...?”

Yuta suddenly removed something from a pouch inside of his hat. It looked like... well... it looked like a fungus of some sort. He sighed and pushed it into my palm.

“Eat it. You’ll see what I mean.”

“Wha- no! I’m not just going to eat this...”

“Trust me. It’ll ease your worries.” Yuta smirked a little too smugly. “I know you’ve got a few of them.”

I looked at it in my hand. It felt almost hairy- like something had grown on it. I twirled it between my thumb and forefinger. “I-Is it addictive?”

“Not if you only have one.” Yuta shrugged. “It’s your choice, honestly. You’ll be getting nothing else from me.”

Then, the yell of a third party. “HEY!”

Akari stormed over, snatching the mushroom from me. She slapped the back of Yuta’s head hard, sending his hat onto his face, as I stood by with an awed expression.

“Do NOT distribute these mushrooms to other people! You hear me?!”

Yuta put his hat back on, slipping it over his eyes to hide his obviously pained expression. “Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s Akari. I don’t want to be referred to as your superior.” Akari cracked her fingers as she stomped the mushroom into pulp. “That would mean I’m related to you in any way.”

“H-Hey, that’s...” I tried to speak up, but I knew it was useless. Much like Shui, Akari was cold in personality. Unlike him, however, I felt like there was no one in the facility who could challenge her.

Ironically, for Shui, that was the woman in question standing before me.

Then she caught me staring. “What are you looking at, exactly?”

“You two... Y-You didn’t need to hit him that hard, Akari.” I swallowed, using literally every nerve I had to fight her steely gaze. “I get that he messed up, but it’s not like you can just... do that...”

Akari scoffed. “Do me a favour and don’t talk to me again, Kaiyo.”

“... Y-Yes ma’am.”

She scowled, bumping past us both. I watched her head into the graveyard before turning to Yuta in an attempt to comfort him- only for him to turn away and head inside the aviary, a place I couldn’t force myself to follow him inside.

I felt so tired. I didn’t know what to do.

_“We need to escape.”_

That voice again. I could hear it clearly. This time, it sounds more menacing than whispery... it was like I was losing my mind.

And to make matters worse... I think HE knew that.

“Kaiyo.”

I looked to Shui, who was standing there in frustration. “Akari just came storming past me. I assume you told her to shove off?”

“N-No... I just--”

“Don’t worry, I know.” Shui rolled his eyes. “Akari’s not the best conversation maker, is she?”

I swallowed, a little frightened.

“Listen. I’m holding a strategy meeting. I need everyone on the same page. Are you coming?”

Without question, I began nodding. Shui nodded back, heading into the canteen, and I followed behind him to see he’d already convinced Ini to join him.

“Wait here; I’ll go get everyone else.”

I took a seat across from Ini. She was doodling- granted, she was doodling _on_ the table, but she was happy so I didn’t say anything. Eventually, Shui came back, bringing what felt like the entire student body with him.

Well, apart from a few. Shui grimaced. “I couldn’t find Wananta. Ori says this isn’t important enough, and Akari gave me a look that made me stop in my tracks, so this is what we’re doing now.”

“Okay, but what exactly... is this?” Mutsuko sat next to me, crossing his arms.

“This is a strategy meeting. I want to discuss potential escape routes.”

“What?! But that’s boring!” Ini suddenly flew up. “I don’t wanna talk about strategies!”

Tanaki took her seat. “It would be nice to have a plan of attack.”

Kanji relaxed in a seat away from the others. “I suppose I’ll be the one to ask then- what exactly are you thinking about, Shui?”

Shui smirked.

This could not be good.

**...**

When you think ‘Meeting’, the first thing you’re bound to think is ‘This is going to take a while’. How was I supposed to know that Shui would keep us in the canteen for SIX HOURS? Well, I say us- he kept me there for six hours. People began realising it was useless around... well, around the second hour.

“So, at what point does this plan end in our escape?” Lanzo cracked her knuckles, bouncing her leg angrily. “Because I feel like you’re just planting blank thoughts into our heads.”

Shui groaned. “I’m just trying to help. Do you not understand?”

“I understand that.” Lanzo stands up suddenly. “But I don’t believe that there’s any reason to be constantly going over the hypothetical.”

“If you don’t like it, leave.”

“Okay. I will.”

Lanzo began walking for the door, pushing it open, but I realised she was hesitant. Of course, had Ini not spoken up, I think she might’ve stayed.

“Wait, we’re allowed to leave?!” Ini got up too. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ve been so bored!”

“That’s not--”

Lanzo sighed. “Shui, just stop. It’s obvious this meeting isn’t worth the time.”

With that, Lanzo left. Ini followed behind, giggling cheerfully. Shui growled, looking at the rest of us. “Am I good to continue? Or is anyone else going to leave?”

I looked at everyone else. They all seem contempt to stay- well, apart from Taihen, who looked like he was about to crack under pressure. I pointed to him, letting Shui know he seemed unhappy.

“Taihen.”

Taihen shot up. “Yep, that’s me! What’s up?”

“Is there a problem?” Shui crosses his arms, drumming his fingers. “It seems like you’re falling asleep.”

“No, I’m not. Not really.” Taihen sighed. “I’m just a little backed up with stress and... other things. I’ll be fine, promise.”

That was... odd. I guess I judged Taihen too quickly; I thought he would never want to join in the meeting in the first place, but it’s clear he was making a genuine effort to participate.

... Someone was setting him up to do it, weren’t they?

Another hour passed. Another hour of Shui basically reprimanding us for not really seeing the reason behind the escape. In this time, I realised he was basically repeating himself, so I began people watching- I saw Mutsuko flicking his eyes from person to person, too, so I suppose it wasn’t a bad thing.

Hibachi had sat near the back, and was now sleeping. Winnego and Yanayashi were sat together, paying half attention. Next to me sat Yuta, who had fallen asleep too, but was doing better at hiding it- better than Kanji, who snapped awake at a harsh yell from Shui.

Then there was Taihen. Something was seriously up with him... he was darting his head around the room, smirking widely. Clearly, something had caught his interest.

And then, I felt a small shock when Taihen stood up. “Alright, I can’t wait any longer. Sorry, Shui, but I’m leaving.”

Shui sighed, leaning against the wall. “If you must.”

Taihen left hurriedly, panting slightly as he went. Sun-Sing, who had been sat next to him, gave Shui a worried look as he closed the door.

“Now, as I was saying--”

“Um...” Sun-Sing also stood up. “I think I’m going to make sure he’s okay. Is that okay?”

“What?” Shui looked at her, brow furrowing. “Since when did you care about him?”

“I-I don’t know!” She said forcefully. “I just... I feel like he’s... not himself.”

Shui bit his lip in anger. “Go.”

Sun-Sing hurried out, giving Shui one last ‘thank you’ as she went. I drummed my fingers on the table, wondering how much longer this was going to take.

Two hours. That’s how long.

By the end of it, I was getting ready to leave too. I wanted to stay and show Shui I cared, I really did, but I doubt he would’ve even appreciated me for being there...

Of course, then someone else had to take my chance. “Yeah, um... this is going nowhere, Shui.”

Kanji stood up, not even asking for his escape- he just walked straight out the door, leaving us behind. Shui was gobsmacked, but regained his speaking really quickly.

“Oh, come on!” Yanayashi flew up then. “Shui, please! Enough is enough! We’ve been here six hours!”

“Six hours is nothing.” Shui unpocketed his compass. “I had to sit still for fourteen during my inauguration into the Future Foundation.”

“Well I’m not being enrolled!” Yanayashi rounded the table. “I’m sorry, but I’m leaving. Have fun talking.”

Of course, that’s when I noticed. “Yanayashi, wait! Your shoelaces--”

Too late. Yanayashi stood on her untied shoelaces, tripping over and crashing straight through the table. And when I say through, I _mean_ through- the table went into splinters around her, sending a cascade of shards up into the air. Everyone flew into a panic, checking to make sure she was okay, all except Shui of course.

“Yanayashi!” I knelt next to her, looking at the injuries she could’ve sustained. “Are you alright?!”

Yanayashi looked up at me meekly. A large splinter had gone into through her cheek.

“... I... I-I...”

Then, she smiled cheekily.

“I’ve... had worse...”

And with that, she passed out.

**...**

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s breathing. That’s all I need to know.” Akari uncapped a morphine needle and injected it into Yanayashi’s arm. “These are some pretty sickly injuries, you know. Are you sure she just went through a table?”

“That’s the story,” Hibachi rubbed her stump. “Sorry we can’t say more, because that’s actually what happened.”

Akari was sceptical, but accepting. She returned to bandaging Yanayashi’s wounds as I turned to Hibachi.

“So... what now?”

“Well, now we enjoy whatever time we have left.” Hibachi looked at her tablet, somehow accessing it with her burnt hand. “According to this, it’s four in the evening.”

“And we’re forced back to our rooms at eight... Right?”

Well, that’s six hours of my life I’m never getting back. I patted Hibachi on the shoulder, heading out into the hallway, heading down it towards the lounge.

That’s when I heard a horrific sound. I looked to the Stage’s door, poking my head inside, seeing that Tanaki was inside. “What the hell was that?!”

Tanaki looked to me worriedly. “I was wondering that myself. That wasn’t you?”

I headed down to the stage, hopping up onto it. “Nope. Let’s look around, shall we?”

I pushed the curtains open, seeing if there was anything behind, but it appeared that it was just for decoration as it opened towards a brick wall. Tanaki headed off up the left side, while I checked along the right, but we couldn’t find anything that could’ve created such a horrible sound.

Well, until it played again. I covered my ears, hating its droning sound. “Jesus!”

“Surely this is a cry from God himself!” Tanaki yelled over it as it came to a stop. “We must escape this room. It’s going to give us hearing problems.”

“Way ahead of you!” I yelled from the doorway, leaving it open for Tanaki to rush through. “God... I thought my eardrums would blow out...”

“As did I.” Tanaki touched the sides of my head. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. My ears are just ringing a bit...”

“As long as you can still hear me.”

I wished Tanaki farewell as I headed back to one of three places I enjoyed- the Garden. I took a seat at the bench I always sat at, wondering just how far away our escape really was.

When suddenly...

_Ding!_

“Ladiesss and gentlemen...”

My heart went cold. Surely this wasn’t good news, right?

“... It isss officially night time. Pleassse head back to your Dormsss, or you will be punissshed.”

Though not what I was expecting, it certainly made me worry. We still had four hours though... why was he sending us to bed this early?

And then I checked my tablet, and the world stopped turning around me.

It was... 7:55pm.

“... What?”

To meet my confusion, everyone else started heading to their rooms. I followed them with my eyes, not understanding what was going on, up until Tanaki met with me once more.

“Kaiyo... a word before bed?”

I nodded, wondering what was going on.

“That sound we heard... do you think that was time being moved forward?”

“You heard it to?” Yuta joined the conversation out of nowhere. “I was in the hallway earlier, and I swore that sound was going to drive me insane. After it stopped, I headed into the aviary, so maybe that’s why we didn’t see each other.”

I sighed. “Come on. Let’s get going...”

We all began heading to our respective dorms. I didn’t even wait for the conversation with Ini- I simply lay down in bed, shuddering slightly as I did. It was only after the second announcement went off that I finally fell asleep.


	7. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- Losing Focus
> 
> With nightmares plaguing Kaiyo throughout the night, it's clear that she's at her wit's end. How long will it take someone to snap...?

_“You really think escape is possible, don’t you?”_

_“No. You’re trapped here. Forever.”_

_“Well... you know how to leave. Just give in.”_

_“Stop trying to hide your true intentions, Kaiyo...”_

_“We’re always here.”_

_“ **You useless bitch**.”_

I awoke with a start, drenched in sweat, hyperventilating. Due to the darkness of the room, I had no idea what time it was, nor did I know what kind of scene I was making. I quickly got out of bed, panting for breath and falling to the floor.

I looked up at the door.

It was open, and standing there was... a shadow. I fell away from the door, scrambling backwards as it walked into the room and closed the door behind it. I got to my feet, shaking the still sleeping Ini.

“Ini... Ini, please wake up...”

No response. I sat next to her, putting my knees to my chest and looking around frantically at the room, wondering where the shadow had gone.

_“You fear the unknown? Well, here I am.”_

The voice felt like it was coming from inside my own head. I covered my ears, to no avail- whatever was assaulting me was internal.

_“What’s wrong, Kaiyo? Scared?”_

“T-This is a nightmare.” I closed my eyes, curling further into a ball. “This is just a nightmare... this isn’t happening.”

I opened one eye when I felt a hand grab my knee. In front of me was the shadowy figure, their gnarled hand almost threatening to tear into my flesh.

_“This isn’t real enough for you, Kaiyo? I’m not real enough for you?”_

Then, the figure leant in, revealing their face was...

I screamed, trying to move, but I was frozen in place. I struggled meaninglessly against their grip as they made a smile too wide for a normal person to be able to do.

“... _It was real enough for your mother.”_

That’s when I woke up for real. I screamed my lungs out, tossing the blanket off and collapsing to the floor, much to the surprise of Ini who bolted upright and away from me.

“No! No more! Please!” I begged, like begging was even necessary. “I don’t wanna... I don’t wanna!”

“H-Hey! Excuse me!” Ini was at my side in moments. “Hey... ma’am, who are you? What’s going on...?”

I didn’t even care that she didn’t remember me. I threw my arms around her, crying into her shoulder. Ini, with nothing better to do, hugged back, whispering comforting things into my ear.

“H-Hey... It’s okay... I guess you had a nightmare?” Ini patted my back. “I get them all the time. You just got to remember they aren’t real! That’s what Daddy says.”

I don’t know how long we held each other for. All I know is that by the time Ini finally let go- read, _made me_ finally let go- A familiar chime was playing.

Familiar to them. Not for me.

_Ding!_

“Ladiesss and Gentlemen! It isss officially day time. You may now leave your roomsss and explore of your own accord.”

Ini got to her feet. “Well, stranger, looks like it’s time to go play! You coming with?”

“N-No. Not yet.” I got to my feet, a little carefully in case my back gave out. “I, uh... need to check something first.”

“Okay!” Ini skipped out of the room, whistling as she went. The second the door was closed, I threw myself back onto the bed and screamed into the pillow.

Then, with a heavy heart, I got back to it. I opened the door to my room, heading outside, tablet in hand.

And the first person I meet?

“You’re up early.”

Shui was standing there, giving me a strangely worried look. I wiped off my face, chattering my teeth as I did.

“Y-Yeah... bad dream.”

Shui sighed. An awkward silence echoed between us both as we acknowledged the fact we were still here.

“... So now what?” I asked, knowing what the answer was.

“Now, we continue.” Shui headed straight out the door, ignoring me as he entered the garden. I shook my head, not knowing what to say. Truly, were at the end of the rope.

I followed him into the garden, ignoring as Ini introduced herself to Shui for what was probably the fourth time. I went straight through the canteen into the kitchen, where Lanzo was busy making... something.

“Ah, hey Kaiyo!” Lanzo smiled at me cheerfully. “I’m making fish fillets. You want some?”

“No thank you. I’m not hungry.” That was a lie, of course- I just didn’t feel like eating. “Lanzo, can I trust you with a secret?”

“Of course! What’s up?” Lanzo turned away from her work and addressed me directly.

I took a deep breath. “I think... I might be getting the urge to escape...”

“Honey, we all are.” Lanzo tussled my hair. “The aim is to ignore it, okay? You can’t fall for his words. I’m sure Monomodo is just lying about his ‘motive’ and his ‘escape plan’ shtick.”

Somehow, that was even worse. I shuddered, wondering if there was truly no escape...

“I mean...” Lanzo suddenly spoke. “If there was really no exit... why would he bother doing all this for us?”

“... What do you mean?”

“Think about it, Kaiyo!” Lanzo put a hand on my shoulder. “Food, recreation, labs designed to focus on our talents... If there was truly no way out, we’d be left to starve here. Right?”

“L-Lanzo... this place isn’t real, though.” I stammered.

“Even more reason!” Lanzo patted my shoulder with the hand she’d put on it. “Could they not just torture our minds while we’re asleep? Why bother with this whole killing game?”

I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, I really could. It wasn’t working, but she was trying. I just couldn’t see her point- was she just trying to stay positive, or was she trying to make me feel better?

“Anyway, if you see anyway who’s hungry, go ahead and call them to the kitchen. I’m on breakfast this time round.” Lanzo turned and continued doing what she was doing while I left through the other entrance. As I left, I heard her make one final quip; “If this is a simulation, why do we still feel hunger...?”

I held my head as I leant on the wall. I couldn’t take it. Something was creaking, like I was about to snap.

“ ** _We need to escape.”_**

The voice was loud. Like it had spoken from directly behind me. I dropped to my knees, gripping my temples, trying to ignore it as it yelled at me over and over.

“N-No more... No more...”

My mind felt heavy. I couldn’t breathe- a panic attack had started, and usually that followed with me losing control of my body. Pressure was building under my nose, like it was about to erupt with blood.

And then he spoke.

“Nice to sssee I’m getting to sssomeone in thisss facility.”

I looked up at Monomodo. From a standing point, he reached my stomach... now I was kneeling, he was standing above me. I felt useless under his gaze.

“P-Please...”

“Begging, are we?” Monomodo laughed quietly. “Hard to believe that. Hasss the pain of losssing everything finally forced you to give in?”

“I’ll do... anything...” I grabbed his shoulders, something he didn’t take kindly too as he dusted my hands off. “Please... make the voices go away... I can’t take it!”

Monomodo gave a devilish grin. “Oh, you know how to get rid of them.”

Monomodo’s plush white hand opened to reveal a dagger, coloured into the monochrome etchings that he was.

“You’re looking at the sssolution.”

Carefully, I took the dagger, looking at it carefully. It was a real, honest to god one- a stab in the right place would kill someone for sure.

Monomodo crossed his arms. “Well?”

“... T-Thank you.” I looked at him, tears welling in my eyes. “I-I’ll... I’ll consider...”

Knowing I wasn’t in the right mind, Monomodo chuckled and slithered away, leaving me with the knife. I continued staring at it, feeling strangely at ease with it in my hands.

... I’d seen the dagger before. Where, I didn’t remember.

I got to my feet shakily. A burning sensation had begun behind my eyes. The voices were quiet; I could hear them breathing. My feet moved on their own as I pushed into the medical office where Shui was talking to Hibachi.

“Sleeping tablets. Have they got any?”

I stopped. What were they talking about...?

“They do! All sorts.” Hibachi smiled sweetly at him. “Why? Are you having restless nights?”

“Not me, exactly. Kaiyo is... having problems.”

I felt my breath catch in my throat. What did he mean? Did he know?

“It’s nice that you care about her, Shui, but you should probably talk with her about this.” Hibachi turned away, grabbing a bottle. “Here. See if she--”

I dropped the dagger, kicking it under the bed. Shui turned to see me, tears running down my face, and promptly entered his usual personality.

“... Kaiyo. What are you doing here?”

“I-I came to find some sleeping pills... L-Looks like you found them for me, huh?” I weakly tried a smile. I wanted to vomit; I would’ve killed him had I not known. I would’ve killed Hibachi too.

What was wrong with me?

Hibachi peeked from around Shui. “Kaiyo, sweetie? What’s wrong?”

“... I’m sorry.”

I rushed out of the room, hurrying down the hallway, planning to head into the lounge. There had to be people there. I just needed to keep away from him- something about the situation was...

... What was that smell?

I stopped, freezing in my tracks. Something stunk of... copper...

I threw open the door to the lounge, my worry growing at a rate unmatched. Inside, Mutsuko was talking with Winnego, but their conversation stopped when they saw my face.

“Miss Sycamore?” Mutsuko rose to his feet. “What is wrong? Why are you so... flustered?”

I sighed with relief. “Sorry... I thought I smelt blood.”

Winnego looked to Mutsuko and stood too. “Blood? Like, people blood? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know. I suppose I must’ve freaked out... I had a bad dream last night, so that probably doesn’t help... A-And I’ve been feeling like someone is watching me from afar.”

Mutsuko marched over, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Miss Sycamore, listen...”

And then his eyes darted up, and his mouth remained open mid sentence. Before he could stop me, I turned around, looking to what he was looking at.

And much like him... my mouth widened. I threw both of my hands over it, my eyes opening wider than I thought they could. Winnego also poked his head around Mutsuko, gauging a similar expression.

Blood, like I had thought, was running from under the Aviary door.

Instantly, my blood ran cold, and my instincts to help kicked in. I ran to the door, despite Mutsuko’s protest, and pushed it open, looking left and right, my head stopping when I saw what had caused so much fear.

In a heartbeat, that fear doubled. Time froze as if tundra had washed over me.

Hanging from a bamboo railing by his leg, his arms tied behind his back with a face of utter terror...

Was Wananta.

I could stop staring, even as my vision began to fade. The world bled into darkness as I heard the others rush into the room.

It took only the mention of his name... for me to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this admittably short chapter, the Chapter 1 Daily Life has ended, and Chapter 1's DEADLY LIFE begins! Here's a strawpoll. Who do you think will end up being the killer?
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/18574720


	8. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- INVESTIGATION
> 
> Murder has been committed. Someone has finally broken, and has commited the unholy act. Who was it? Kaiyo hopes to find the answer in the investigation...

“Is she okay?”

That’s the first thing I heard as I began to stir awake. Akari and Ini were at my side, the latter shaking me awake. Akari sighed as she stood in front of me, blocking my view of...

Him.

That’s right... Wananta was dead. I got to my feet and looked at the body in full, still hanging in the same place it had been. Around me, the other people were standing, some trying not to look and others trying to work out who could’ve done such a horrific thing.

And then there was the snake, laughing as we all tried. “Well, well, well! Ssso much for no killing, huh Shui?”

“Shut it.” Shui seemed incredibly disappointed. “Just give us the file and get lost.”

“Touchy. Alright, all ssstudentsss check your tabletsss!”

As much as I didn’t want to, I did as I was told, looking at the tablet that I still had on me. An app called ‘Clues’ was available to read now, and I poked it to reveal a black background with some red writing on it.

‘The Monomodo File’ was available to read. Part of me didn’t want to. Part of me said just leave it in the dark, let everyone deal with it. But I couldn’t just let them shoulder it.

With the smallest amount of hesitation, I began reading. The image of Wananta’s body haunted me as I read, almost as though it was following me down the page.

“The victim is Wananta Edonis, the Ultimate Farmer. Their body was discovered by Kaiyo, Mutsuko, Winnego, Shui, Ini, Akari and Lanzo in the aviary. The cause of death was a broken neck.”

... That was it. That was all we got. Granted, I don’t think I could’ve handled more information- more information on how he struggled, or how he suffered.

Monomodo laughed at us all. “Ssso? Any ideasss?”

“What?” Sun-Sing shook her head. “What on Earth are you talking about? There’s no way we can get it from just this!”

“Yeah, well, that’sss to be expected.” Monomodo began slithering towards the door. “You have half an hour to gather asss much information asss posssssible! Good luck!”

I looked at my tablet. “H-How are we supposed to gather it?”

“By looking around areas that would be useful to the investigation,” Shui said emotionlessly. I had almost forgotten- Shui has been working with the future foundation. How many killing games has he been an overseer of?

How many had he figured out the killer to?

“Well, smartass, where do we start?” Akari turned to him, already ready to get on his nerves. “You suggesting we poke the body for info?”

“Exactly.”

Then, without a hint of exaggeration, Shui got on one knee and began searching the body. Akari paused before walking over and doing the same. I looked to everyone else, seeing them hesitant, so I decided to bite the bullet and join Shui at his side.

Shui looked at me. “You don’t need to do this.”

“... No. I do.” I sighed shakily, terror wavering in my voice. “I know we weren’t friends, but... I-I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t help.”

Akari groaned. “Just don’t get in my way.”

Together, the three of us began looking over the body. Instantly, I recognised something out of the ordinary.

“His neck is broken, right?” I pointed at it. “But... look! It’s like his throat’s been slit.”

Akari gave me a sly look. “Maybe a bone in the throat got broken in such a way that it opened it from the inside.”

“No... That’s not possible.” Shui did something horrific then- he stuck his finger into his neck. “This is a slit wound. It’d be more jagged.”

I held back vomit. “Please don’t do that again.”

Akari moved the head to the right, a little more forcefully than she should have. “... There’s a blow to the back of the head, too. This was a deliberate attack.”

“His arms are broken, too.” Shui picked one of the arms up, revealing he was correct. “By the feeling of it, the shoulder is broken too... Whoever did this didn’t want to give Wananta a chance.”

“That’s... disgusting...” I bit my lip, looking further down. “... And that’s even worse!”

Shui and Akari looked at the area I had quoted. One of Wananta’s legs had a chunk taken out of it- like a dog had bitten it. I held my hands over my mouth, desperately trying to fight back puke.

Of course, Shui was quick to say what I wanted. “Has someone eaten this shit? Why the fuck would they do that?”

“... That’s...” For once, Akari seemed frightened. “We’re dealing with some sort of psychopath.”

A ping alerted me to the tablet once more. The words ‘Body Autopsy’ had been added to the evidence list.

The second we all got away from the body, Tanaki suddenly cornered us, having been in the room since the beginning. “May I pray over the body?”

Akari went to say something, but Shui got there first. “Yes. Please do.”

That earned him a glare from the former party, but Tanaki didn’t notice it as she got on her knees and began praying over the body of Wananta. Hopefully it’d give his soul peace...

If his soul even still lingered in a place like this.

I left behind Shui as we walked down the hallway together. He didn’t seem like himself- granted, I don’t know what ‘himself’ could’ve been, but now someone had died Shui seemed far more in action that he had ever seemed.

Then he hit me with something I wasn’t expecting. “Kaiyo... I need your alibi.”

“W- My alibi? What for?”

“What do you think?” Shui turned and crossed his arms at me, just as we were about to exit into the garden. “I need it so I can make sure you’re not the killer.”

For some reason, I got really annoyed at the remark. “Shui! You know I would never!”

Shui gave me one look, and I caved almost instantly.

“W-Well, if you have to know... I was in my room until I had to leave, a-and I met with you. Then I walked through the garden into the canteen and the kitchen, met with Lanzo, and walked through the hallway to the medical office to find the sleeping pills.”

Shui nodded, remembering all of that. “Perfect. Now, as for mine...”

As we walked out into the garden, I saw something that made me stop him in his tracks. “Hang on! What’s that?”

It was only faint, but leading from the aquarium to the canteen was the faintest of tracks. If you’d been walking to the canteen, you would have never seen it; however, it only took a single look while I was looking for it for me to see it. Leading from the aquarium to the canteen were tracks that appeared to have the slight hue of red... In other words, blood.

That piece got added to my tablet, under ‘Drag marks’. I was then alerted to Yanayashi, who was looking down the staircase fearfully.

“Yana, hey.” I walked over, rubbing her back. “It’s alright. How’s the investigation going?”

“I-I don’t know what I’m looking for!” Yanayashi suddenly yelled at us. “I’m so confused! Who killed Wananta? I know we weren’t friends, but I can’t...”

“Easy, Yana...” I calmed her down quickly by rubbing her shoulders. “Listen, we all need to stay calm, okay? Who did you partner with?”

“L-Lanzo... she’s in the aquarium right now. She hasn’t come back up.”

Shui stayed with her as I headed down the cliff of a staircase. As I made it to the bottom, I yelled out- not for Lanzo, but for what she was currently kneeling at.

A small pool of blood.

Lanzo shook her head. “Oh, hey Kaiyo. Looks like this killer’s been all over the place, huh?”

“S-such violence...” I found myself saying. “Who could do such a thing?”

“I don’t know, but maybe you could help me out with something.” Lanzo got up them, and another ping saw ‘Bloody Puddle’ added to the clue list. “You know how the meeting happened last night?”

“Y-Yes... I was there.”

“So was I, until I left. I’m going to assume that I wasn’t the only one who left early, right?” Lanzo pulled out her own tablet and entered the clue list, apparently preparing to write her own entry. “Were you there until the end?”

“I-I was... It ended abruptly because of Yanayashi’s injury.”

Lanzo nodded. “Do you remember the exact order everyone left?”

“S-Sort of... Let’s see. First it was you, and then Ini followed you out. Next was Taihen... he’d left due to some sort of emergency, and Sun-Sing had followed him out to make sure he was okay. Kanji also left, too; Then Yanayashi went through one of the tables, and the meeting ended.”

I rewound the tape in my head, playing it over, confirming my idea.

“Oh! And Wananta, Ori and Akari never showed up. That means that, at the end of the meeting it was me, Shui, Hibachi, Mutsuko, Yuta, Tanaki and Winnego.”

“In other words, you guys are the most unlikely to have committed the murder.”

I swallowed, not liking the way she said it. “Y-Yeah... I suppose.”

Lanzo finished up and sent me the clue she’d written. I read it over, nodding at the information. As I put my tablet away, however, I remembered what Shui asked me.

“Oh! Wait, uh, can I ask you about your alibi?”

Lanzo tilted her head. “What? Uh, sure. What do you need to know?”

“Well, what did you do after you left the meeting?”

Lanzo rolled her... eye. “Oh, that! Well, to be honest, I was just going to the bathroom, but then Ini pinned me in the garden for a conversation and I completely forgot about the meeting.”

“Did anyone walk through, carrying anything suspicious?”

“Well, Ori did come through at some point. I don’t think he was holding anything though.” Lanzo shrugged. “Sorry, I’m not the most attentive. You know boxers- one track mind and all.”

I finished typing the alibi into my info and sent her it. You could send clues you found to each other, it looked like, which made sharing information easy, especially considering Shui had been sending me everything he’d apparently written down.

Apart from my alibi... which made me a little unnerved...

After saying goodbye, I headed up the stairs and back out into the garden. There, I met with Shui and Yanayashi again, who were speaking with a very flustered Kanji.

“It’s terrible! The Herkimer Diamond I was working on has up and vanished!” Kanji was wiping himself down with a pocket handkerchief. “I was so close to halving it! I could’ve made some incredible jewellery with it!”

Shui sighed. “Calm yourself, first of all. Secondly, is that really what’s important to you? Someone’s dead. Help find clues.”

“Y-Yes, of course... but the diamond--”

“I’m back.” I made my presence known then. “Lanzo’s given me a good leverage. We need to find everyone that left early from the meeting.”

Shui looked at Kanji straight in the eyes. “That includes you. What exactly were you doing after you left?”

“I went to examine the Herkimer Diamond, of course!”

“God, all you care about is rocks,” Shui grumbled. “I’m asking you seriously.”

“And I’m answering seriously! I really did go and research the Herkimer Diamond more.” Kanji gave me a worried glance. “Come on, you believe me, right? I’d never kill anyone! Honest!”

Yanayashi swallowed. “I-I don’t wanna do this... this is so horrible...”

“Yeah, well, suck it up.” Shui cracked his knuckles. “I’m going to find Taihen and probably beat the information out of him. See you soon.”

I watched him leave to the dorms. Yanayashi looked at me as he went.

“A-Are you going to follow him?”

“I think he’d rather work alone.” With that, I headed to the canteen, wondering if there was anything I’d missed when I visited the first time. When nothing came to the surface, I went into the kitchen part and checked around instead.

That’s where I found two things that I know for a fact shouldn’t be there. A Breaking Hammer and a large Herkimer Diamond.

“W-What?” I picked up the diamond, but the water poured out of it and onto my shoes so I placed it down quickly. “They’ve been washed...”

How long would it take for them to dry out naturally? There was no chance they’d been washed yesterday... the tap was still dripping water onto the hammer. I picked up the potential weapon and gave it a once over.

That was what helped me understand what I was looking for. The hammer itself had a sharp back end, presumably to help pull apart stiff resistance, but now it was sitting inside the kitchen sink looking mighty suspicious for itself.

I quickly wrote up exactly what I’d found and a quick description of it, sending the pair of clues to everyone in the facility. As I did, I remembered that there was someone else that I needed to talk to and headed for the door.

The second I opened the door to the kitchen, however, I looked to see something else on the counter. I checked it quickly, seeing it was... well, from what I could tell, it appeared to be some sort of food.

I didn’t think it was important, so I just decided to walk my way to the dorms instead.

The second I arrived in the garden, I met with Ini. She was kneeling at the fountain, swirling her finger inside.

“Ini? Are you going to help investigate?”

“Mm... Not... well.” Ini coughed. “Don’t feel well...”

“Oh.” Suddenly, the investigation dropped in priority as I knelt next to her. “What’s wrong? What do you mean, you don’t feel well?”

“My stomach hurts.” Ini clutched the area, groaning. “Like, really, really hurts.”

“It must’ve been something you ate, right?” I looked around, no one else to help me comfort her. “What have you eaten recently?”

Ini grumbled. “I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember? How--”

The guillotine of realisation hit me then. Of course Ini wouldn’t remember- her memory loss would’ve erased everything that happened the previous day. It’d be a waste of time to ask her about what she remembered.

Ini’s Alibi was quickly written and sent to everyone. I rubbed her back as she continued to make pained noises.

“Well... what have you eaten today then?”

“T-There were these really good looking things in the kitchen...”

Suddenly, Lanzo appeared from the aquarium behind me. “Kaiyo? Is that Ini?”

“Yeah... apparently, she’s eaten something bad. Any ideas?”

“No, nothing.” Lanzo jogged over to my side. “I mean... there were the fish fillets I prepared for this morning... I didn’t get time to cook them. I’d finished the preparations when the body discovery--”

Ini vomited straight into the fountain then, cutting our conversation short. I wrote a haphazard clue to everyone else, sending it off without an idea of how it could benefit. I finally made my way into the dorms, seeing that Shui was practically drilling Taihen on where he was.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?! It was literally yesterday!”

“Hey man, what can I say? I don’t read labels.”

I walked into the conversation. Taihen immediately shot a look at me that begged for help. I sighed, not really up for getting involved with their charades, but I managed to metaphorically pull Shui away from him.

“Shui... I need your opinion on something.”

Shui tutted. “I’m busy.”

“Yes, well, I can’t exactly form my own.” I tried to match his stance, hoping it made me look at least a little intimidating. “I need a list of things I should be looking for.”

Shui shook his head. “Find them yourself.”

Well, that didn’t work. I walked off in a huff, going down into the basement and looking around.

That’s right... the labs. Only four of them were open; mine, Lanzo’s, Mutsuko’s and Kanji’s. Of course, Kanji’s lab is where the killer got the Breaking Hammer and the big rock diamond thing. I wrote that down, a personal bit of information that only I’d need to see.

Better safe than sorry.

Of course, that was when I heard an unfamiliar chime.

_Dong, dong._

“Alright, Ladiesss and gentlemen! It appearsss I have given you enough time. Let’sss head over to the fountain in the garden ssso I can take you to the trial room!”

That... was it. That was all the time we received. I shook my head- that couldn’t be it, right? I was no closer to the truth than I was at the start...

With heavy footsteps, I headed from the labs to the garden. I felt terrible. One of the fifteen people I’d come to know were dead, and I was now facing down their potential killer with no idea who it could be.

Everyone had met at the fountain, as instructed. Ini grimaced at me as I walked in, having actually gotten to her feet, with Lanzo by her side.

Once again, Monomodo leapt from the fountain, hitting an admittedly impressive looking front flip as he did so. “Hello, everyone!”

“Get it over with.”

Everyone looked how Shui’s words sounded. They were all tired of Monomodo- I couldn’t blame them, I was too. We all just wanted to stop.

“Ooooooh, touchy.” Monomodo laughed raspily. “Asss expected from my good friend Shui.”

I flinched at the bluntness. That was weird... Why didn’t Monomodo hiss the ‘S’ on Shui’s name...?

“Kaiyo, look at this.”

Suddenly, I was being poked by a card. Ori had drawn a new card and was now attempting to get my attention with it. I took the card and gave it a look.

It was the Hanged Man.

“W-what? What is this for?”

“Think of it as... a reconciliation gift.” Ori crossed his arms, pretending to listen to Shui and Monomodo argue. “I found it in Wananta’s pocket. I believe it’s the card he drew.”

“You ended up handing out different cards...?” I asked, a little worried.

“Yanayashi and Lanzo got cards, too.” Ori nodded at me as Shui finally finished his argument. “Keep that in mind if you have to.”

As Monomodo continued, I wrote that clue to myself.

“Now, the elevator isss jussst thisss way, ssstudentsss.”

“Elevator? What elevator?” Sun-Sing looked around. “I don’t see an elevator.”

That’s when... the fountain began opening. The rocky base opened to pour the water into the hole that it formed, only for a large part of it to splash onto the garden floor as an elevator rose from it. The doors opened, a pleasant ‘ding’ echoing the room.

Nobody wanted to move. Well, nobody except our apparent leader.

“Well, come on then.” Shui got on, leaning on the back wall. “We haven’t got all day to fix this.”

One by one, we got onto the elevator behind him. I braced myself, gripping the bar for support, waiting to descend.

Imagine my surprise when we began heading upwards. The ride was practically silent; not even the sound of gears moving sounded out. Occasionally, someone would take a deeper breath or a small cough would startle me, but that was all that would break the silence of fifteen doubting adults.

Well... fourteen doubting adults. Ini was technically still a teenager.

When the doors opened and we piled out, we found ourselves in a beautiful designed room. From wall to ceiling grew overgrowth of every kind, large bloomed flowers and flowing waters. A circle of booths waited for us in the middle of the circular room.

And, sitting above it all, directly north of the elevator, were two seats. An iron throne was where Monomodo curled his tail up on, looking at us all with his glowing red eye.

And then, on the other throne, swirling a glass of wine was...

“S-Seiko...?”

I felt my breath catch. He was there. I could see him in person. And he was... smiling.

“Please take your seats.” Seiko placed the glass aside and began tickling Nightingale. “We have much to discuss.”

Shui sighed. “No use fighting him. Everyone, find the booth you were assigned to...”

As everyone walked to the booths, I let loose a small whimper and wiped a tear from my eye. Shui was correct- there was no use asking Seiko to stop, or to have a heart. He was too far gone... it just took me finding him in person for him to finally seem insane.

Why did it have to end this way?

“Kaiyo! Come on.” Shui pointed at the booth next to his. “You’re over here.”

I took a shaky stance next to Shui. An empty booth lay to my right. I couldn’t breathe correctly... my neck protector was restricting me.

“Sit.” Shui pointed at the seat underneath me. I did I was commanded. “Breathe. Don’t pass out now. You’ve come too far.”

I swallowed. “O-Okay...”

But... Wananta... a portrait had been set up. A pink X was painted over his face, showing us that he was dead. Tanaki stood on its left, and Hibachi stood on its right. They seemed as scared as I was.

God, we were all so frightened.

The killer of Wananta was... one of us? One of the people in the room, one of fifteen people left... we’d killed him?

Which meant that... someone else in this room was fighting to escape. Someone else wanted to leave so badly they took someone else’s life to do so. We’d all be killed if they were allowed to leave...

As much as I didn’t want to, I couldn’t let that happen... right? We had to make sure they couldn’t escape, or we would all die.

... Right?

**BEGIN TRIAL- ALL RISE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Investigation over, trial begin! For those wondering, the trial will be split into two parts in order to make sure it's not just one big block of text. Also, the evidence found will be put at the start just to remind you of what they found- either in the chapter notes or right at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> \- Joseph


	9. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL 1- PART 1
> 
> Wananta has been killed. It's time to find the killer- Kaiyo must work together with her fellow students to discover the truth behind his murder... and find the one who made him meet his demise.

**EVIDENCE FOR TRIAL 1**

**The Monomodo File-** “The victim is Wananta Edonis, the Ultimate Farmer. Their body was discovered by Kaiyo, Mutsuko, Winnego, Shui, Ini, Akari and Lanzo in the Aviary. The cause of death was a broken neck.”

**Body Autopsy-** The body is in relatively bad shape; Wananta’s neck, arms and left shoulder are broken, and their right leg has been heavily damaged. A large bludgeon style wound is in the back of their skull, and the throat has been slit. A large chunk of flesh is missing from Wananta’s right leg, with what appear to be bite marks around the area removed.

**Drag Marks-** The marks appear to have been moved from the aquarium into the canteen.

**Bloody puddle-** The puddle was discovered at the bottom of the staircase in the aquarium. It appears the bloody marks were leading here.

**The Meeting-** The meeting had been held one hour before the night time announcement. Out of all the students, only Wananta, Ori and Akari refused to join. Lanzo, Ini, Taihen, Sun-Sing and Kanji left early, in that order, while Yanayashi was rendered unable to continue after an accident.

**Lanzo’s Alibi-** According to Lanzo, Ini had been speaking with her last night in the garden. They had seen Ori walk through, but he hadn’t been carrying anything with him. She also left early during the meeting to go to the bathroom, but had gotten caught up with Ini and forgot to return.

**Kanji’s Alibi-** Kanji claims he was in his lab when the body was discovered. Apparently, a breaking hammer and a ‘Herkimer Diamond’ have been taken from it. During the meeting, Kanji had left early in order to continue analysing said crystal, and had searched the entire time leading up to the night time announcement.

**Breaking Hammer-** A Breaking Hammer, used to open large crystals for inside analysis. The back of the Breaking Hammer appears to be a sharp, claw-like object. It appears to have been washed recently.

**Herkimer Diamond-** A large kind of double-terminated quartz. It appears to have been washed recently.

**Ini’s Alibi-** Due to Ini’s disability, she has forgotten everything that happened the previous day. She also had a stomach-ache, brought on by food poisoning.

**Raw Food-** Due to the body discovery, Lanzo didn’t have time to cook the food prepared for breakfast that morning. Ini claimed to have eaten some of it.

**Unlocked Labs-** Kanji, Lanzo, Kaiyo and Mutsuko’s labs were the only ones unlocked at the time of the murder.

**Tarot Card-** The card gifted to Wananta on the third day by Ori. The card is The Hanged Man. Ori also handed out three other cards, though he doesn’t know which one got to which person. These three were Lanzo, Yanayashi and Mutsuko.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I ssshall begin with a basssic explanation of the classs trial. It’sss one againssst many, children- The Blackened, alssso known asss the murderer, mussst attempt to trick everyone elssse into thinking they’re innocent. Meanwhile, the Ssspotlessss- that’s the innocent, by the way- mussst find the Blackened amongssst their fellow ssstudentsss and out them. Sssimple!”

I looked around the room. From me clockwise, the order was Shui, Yanayashi, Winnego, Sun-Sing, Taihen, Hibachi, Where Wananta would’ve been, Tanaki, Winnego, Lanzo, Ori, Ini, Mutsuko, Akari, Kanji and then an empty booth. I don’t know why the rotation matters, but I feel necessary to remember it.

Shui was the first person to speak. “Before we begin, I’d like to get a little confirmation on something. Monomodo, is the blackened included in the Body Discovery Announcement?”

Monomodo’s smile turned downwards. “A bit of a risssky opening quessstion, wouldn’t you sssay?”

“Just answer it. Is the killer able to ‘find’ the body, like the rest of us?”

“Oh! Yesss, of courssse.” Monomodo laughed, and his smile was back. “I’m asssssuming it’sss because of how I wrote the File, correct?”

I looked at my evidence section on my tablet, reading what he meant. Seven people had apparently found the body... if the killer wasn’t included, it’d be easier to narrow down the killer.

“When half of the ssstudentsss alive, rounded up of courssse, find the body, the alarm will sssound that a body hasss been dissscovered.”

“Hence why you listed so many people...” Shui mumbled to himself.

“Alright, come on! Let’s start talking.” Lanzo punched her fists together. “How are we going to do this? Do we all duke it out?”

“I assume we just... talk.” Yanayashi was jittery, looking at everyone else fearfully. “T-Talk about how we couldn’t be the killer... Talk about...”

“Talk about where the body was,” Yuta said, disheartened. “That’ll help us clear alibis, I suppose.”

The room felt like it was spinning as the first ever debate began. Sadly, it would not be the last.

“Let’s talk about the body location,” Yuta repeated.

“It was found in the aviary, right?” Tanaki added, answering his request.

“Can someone tell me who he was? I still don’t know.” Ini looked at everyone else.

Nobody answered her as Yanayashi piped up. “So, if he was _found_ in the aviary...”

**“Does that not mean he was _killed_ in the aviary?”**

I don’t know what compelled me to, but I suddenly yelled out. “No, that’s not right!”

Of course, the silence that followed reminded me that these people were still in shock. I cleared my throat and changed my tone for my next sentence.

“There’s clear evidence to counter that,” I said, flicking to the Drag Mark clue. “When Shui and I were investigating, we found these drag marks in the garden. They’re very faint, but they definitely appear to be in between the kitchen and the aquarium.”

Monomodo laughs. “Allow me to ssshare Kaiyo’sss information to everyone, ssso you can get a better look.”

A few seconds later, everyone was looking at their tablets and confirming it for themselves.

“Wow that is really faint!” Ini was peering closely. “It’s so faint I can’t even see it!”

“Not the time to try and add humour, Ini,” Kanji said quietly.

Akari huffed as she placed her tablet down. “So where exactly was Wananta killed, then?”

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious, right?” Lanzo sighed. “Someone must’ve thrown him down the stairs. It’s the only way.”

“Was he thrown down, or did he trip?” Yanayashi asked. “The staircase was incredibly steep... what if Wananta just missed a stair and landed awkwardly?”

Shui grumbled. “If it was a mistake, I’m sure we wouldn’t be here in the first place. Think of this as a murder, please... and nothing else.”

Hibachi decided then was a good time to drop the next subject on us. “Did you guys find anything that could’ve been used to kill Wananta?”

I quickly answered her question. “I found a hammer in the kitchen. It was next to a large crystal... Kanji, you can confirm this, right?”

“Yes, I can!” Kanji got excited. “I’ve been looking all over for it. Did you find the Herkimer Diamond, Kaiyo!?”

“I-I did... please calm down...”

“This is brilliant news!” Kanji chuckled. “I can get right back to making some jewellery out of--”

“Kanji... It was you, wasn’t it?”

My ears perked to the statement before I could even tell who said it. The room went silent as I found myself looking at Ori, shuffling his Tarot Cards like nobody’s business.

Kanji exploded. “Excuse me?! And for what reason would I have to do such a thing?!”

“Reasons don’t matter at the moment. I’m working off potential theory. Care to hear me out?”

Like we’d all answered yes, Ori was off like a bottle rocket.

“So, here’s what I’m thinking.” Ori pocketed his cards. “Wananta was heading towards the aquarium, so Kanji grabbed his hammer from his lab and ran over to knock him out. Then, he tossed him down the staircase.”

“Wow!” Ini seemed convinced just by the opening statement. “That makes sense to me!”

“Then, after making sure Wananta was dead, Kanji dragged him up the stairs, through the canteen after the meeting finished and towards the aviary.” Ori’s story was getting sloppy, but he kept going. “That explains the drag marks.”

Yanayashi tried to interrupt. “Hang on, that’s...”

“Then, after all was said and done, he **cleaned the weapons off in the sink** and headed to bed.”

That was my time to shine. “Hang on, wait a second! You say he cleaned off the hammer in the sink last night?”

“Well, obviously. When else would he--”

“Please take a look at this.” I swiped to the Breaking Hammer clue. “Kanji wouldn’t have been able to clean it last night. The tool was still wet when I found it.”

Ori, while surprised, didn’t let up. “Okay... how would that be decided, then?”

“Well, I’m not saying it’s weird, but if Kanji really wanted to make sure he was safe why didn’t he take the hammer back to his lab?” I crossed my arms. “Actually, even better idea- why didn’t he just... hide the hammer?”

There was another thing, too. I quickly flipped to Kanji’s alibi.

“When Kanji left the meeting, he went straight to his lab.” I looked up to Kanji, who was smiling thankfully at me. “Can you confirm you were there the entire time, Kanji?”

“Of course I can! I didn’t leave until the night-time announcement.” Kanji put a hand on his heart. “Swear on my life!”

“Good, because you’ll be giving it if you’re lying,” Shui quipped.

“I’m not lying, I promise.” Kanji closed his eyes, taking an oath. “I spent the entire time in my lab, from the end of the meeting to the night-time announcement.”

“And when did you go to your lab?” Shui took over the questioning.

“Well, around four, if I had to guess. Spent four hours searching for my Herkimer Diamond in my lab...”

Tanaki cleared her throat. “Can I speak, now? I would like to ask about something else now we have the time.”

I thought I knew what she was going to say, so I stayed silent.

“Last night, Kaiyo and I were in the theatre room when a horrific screeching sound caught us both off-guard.” Tanaki kept her arms firmly tucked inside her gown’s sleeves. “Monomodo, would you care to explain why that happened?”

Monomodo chuckled, looking at Seiko who nodded at him.

“I sssuppossse I ssshould sssay. It wasss due to sssomeone’sss perk- The Broken Hourglasssss perk, to be exact.”

Ini suddenly yelled out. “Well, that’s not my perk, so I’m innocent!”

“It’s simple to say ‘that’s not my perk’ and be done with it, etch-a-sketch.” Shui unpocketed his compass once more. “We’re not allowed to learn about each other’s perks. That’s what makes them so difficult to get around.”

I looked to Monomodo. “Are we allowed to say our perks in this trial?”

“No. Nor may you do it in any other trial. However, I sssuppossse I’ll let you in on what Wananta’sss perk wasss before you get all pisssssy...”

Akari grumbled something to herself. I didn’t hear what.

“Wananta’sss perk was the Dread Perk!” Monomodo laughed. “After ssseven daysss had passssed, the Dread Perk would inssstantly kill Wananta!”

I felt my blood freeze over.

“Wananta... was on a timer...?” I said shakily. “He was going to die anyway... Is that what you mean?”

Shui sighed. “Perhaps that’s why he was so quick to doing the things he did. He knew he was going to die- so he wanted to have some fun while he could.”

Hibachi looked at his portrait. “Is that why he died? Did he play a joke that backfired?”

In the midst of all this, I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Wananta... we’d all hoped to escape. We had all hoped to try and leave without drawing blood.

If we’d lived that long in harmony, he’d just have died anyway. He had no chance of even seeing the light of day, let alone see his family again. All those things he had done...

They were all ways to make us try and kill him.

What did I feel? I couldn’t tell. Betrayal wasn’t it, sadness wasn’t it... I didn’t feel indifferent about it, because I definitely felt something.

... The room was silent. I had to say something.

“G-Guys... we need to keep talking about this... We can’t just go silent.” I looked at my evidence. “Okay! Um, maybe we can talk about why the Herkimer diamond was in the sink, maybe?”

Akari challenged my point with three simple words.

“Does it matter?”

I blinked. “Huh?”

“Kaiyo, drop the bullshit attitude a second and think properly about this.” Akari placed her fingers against her head like she was pointing a gun against her skull. “Use this before it’s slaughtered.”

“I’m listening... what are you trying to say?” I was interested. I leant on my booth, seeing if she could tell I didn’t feel like dropping the subject yet.

Akari fired her fake gun and slammed her hands on the booth, and suddenly a new discussion had begun.

“What’s the point of discussing a victim who wanted to die?” Akari shrugged at me. “This is no worse than a suicide. This murderer did him justice, if you ask me.”

Yuta snapped out of whatever trance he was in and spoke, too. “Hey, that’s not true... If anything, we should at least try to.”

“Well, what can you really say?” Akari clasped her hands together. “None of us here seem capable of doing the damage to the body.”

Then... it slipped.

“I mean, **this entire kill reeks of a set up.** ”

“Hold on, Akari!” I stopped her. “What did you just say?”

“I said, this entire kill reeks of a set up. Open your ears.” Akari was disgruntled, but I could hear something in her voice- a small twinge of pride that I’d challenged her.

She _wanted_ me to challenge her. She _wanted_ for me to correct her.

However, I was about to do the opposite.

“I agree with you, Akari. I think this kill fishy.” I quickly fanned to the Body Autopsy. “After all... if the killer was truly psychotic, they’re definitely not doing themselves justice by putting the body so willingly on display.”

Akari, as expected, didn’t show a hint of acceptance to my statement. “The fuck are you on about, Kaiyo? You’re speaking like I would understand your pubic louse of a brain.”

“Drop the attitude.” Shui suddenly came to my aid, a small smirk emerging on his face. “She’s just stated something we should expand on.”

Mutsuko flexed his neck muscles as he sighed. “I am with Miss Tanaka. How can expanding on this assist in finding the killer?”

“Simple.” Shui flicked his compass closed. “Because someone in this room has killed before.”

Thank God he had said it. “Y-Yeah... and I know exactly who it is. Akari... you’ve committed murder before, haven’t you?”

Akari’s eyebrows rose about a quarter of an inch in height. “Um... no? What fucking hole did you crawl out of to ask me that question?”

As I expected, she was resistant. It was a detour, yes, but I needed to reveal it to the others... or else this trial was as good as done already.

“Okay, say I DID kill someone.” Akari leant on her own arm. “You seem eager to try and out that. What reason would I have to kill someone?”

Yanayashi, bless her heart, tried saying something. “M-Maybe someone wronged you and you wanted to get revenge?”

“Can it, Accident Prone.” Akari shot daggers her direction. “Hard to wrong someone _who dishes out your medicine_.”

That statement... I stored it in mind. I felt it would come back to bite her later.

“Maybe it was an accident, like this one?” Yuta said, making a pose like he was trying to think.

Akari scoffed. “Fuck off. I don’t make mistakes.”

Ini jumped about. “Oh! Oh! Maybe you just didn’t like someone?!”

Akari groaned. “Shut up. You’re giving me a headache.” She pounded her hand on her podium.

Shui then gave me the chance to break in.

“ **You’d have an easy way to kill someone** if you tried.”

“I agree with that!” I quickly reused the very same statement she had said. “After all, Hard to wrong someone who dishes out your medicine...”

Akari gave me a disturbing look. “So what? You are going to use my own words against me?”

“Well... yeah... I think it’s clear what you did.”

Akari crossed her arms. “You’ve got about a stone’s throw of leeway. Go ahead- if I’ve killed someone, what method did I use?”

It was like she was awaiting her judgement.

“You... you traded out someone’s medication, didn’t you? And the medicine you gave them was lethal...”

“False.” Akari laughed at me. “The medicine simply didn’t work.”

With that bombshell, everyone in the room simultaneously realised what she’d said.

“Akari...” I repeated the question. “You’ve killed someone, haven’t you?”

Akari, for a moment, stayed silent...

And then she broke.

“A guy named Uji Tonoto. A real prick of a man, unable to hold his tongue about how much he hated me and my family.” Akari, despite how bad the conversation was, made it sound like a run-of-the-mill story. “So, one day, his asthma medication got swapped out for anti-depressants. Never saw him again.”

Sun-Sing screamed at her. “You killed him! You killed a man!”

“And I’d do it again,” Akari said bluntly. “Don’t test me.”

Shui quickly brought everyone else up to speed. “So, Akari, how much research did it take you to figure out that method?”

“About three, four weeks. Scowered the internet looking for different methods before I came across the solution.” Akari looked at him lazily. “So what?”

“So that’s how you knew that someone psychotic had performed the kill... wasn’t it?” Even from my standing, I could see Shui biting the inside of his cheek. “Or, should I say... how we could mistake it for one?”

Sun-Sing tilted her head. “So it was Akari, then, right? She did it to try and throw us off her scent!”

Shui chortled. “Oh, naive little Sun-Sing. That’s the reason it couldn’t be Akari... because Akari would know how to do it perfectly. If she’d committed this kill, we wouldn’t have a tail feather of a chance against her.”

Sun-Sing yelled at him then. “But she’s got all the perfect chances! She didn’t even appear at the meeting, and would’ve been able to do whatever she wanted while we were occupied!”

“I agree with Sun-Sing here,” Taihen said. “And not just because she’s got that rockin’ bod- I’m seeing a lot of flaws in Akari right now.”

“She would’ve been able to steal my breaking hammer and Herkimer Diamond!” Kanji yelled. “She could’ve done all this while we were in the meeting!”

Akari suddenly spoke. “As much as it seems different, I really had nothing to do with this. Stop pointing fingers my direction.”

Shui sighed. “You all need to calm down... we can’t have a worthwhile discussion if our opinions are split.”

Immediately, someone else joined in. “Well actually... she’s quite quick to be a suspect...” Lanzo poked her fingers together, clearly not okay with blaming someone younger than her.

Ini waved about. “W-Wait, hang on! We should blame someone else as well!”

Tanaki fimmicked slightly under the argument. “We can’t be quick to blame her... Though she committed a sin, she would not do it again...”

Yuta grimaced. “Once a killer, always a killer...”

Mutsuko adjusted his collar. “You cannot point fingers without the idea of what you are talking about. Miss Tanaka is not the killer... Innocent until proven guilty, I believe the term is pronounced?”

“I thought it was, ‘guilty until proven innocent?’ Or am I not up to date with my sayings?” Ori crossed his arms. “I was wrong once. But now I can see why Akari could be a killer... So I’m blaming her.”

Yanayashi shook violently. “I don’t want to blame you, Akari... b-but... you’re really suspicious...”

Winnego also took the side of suspicion. “Akari... just admit it. You killed Wananta, didn’t you?”

“Everyone, please!” Hibachi drummed her fingers on the booth. “If we’re all on separate ends, we’ll get nothing solved!”

I looked at the others around me. “Akari... I know we haven’t seen eye to eye, but you can’t just be the killer in my mind.”

Ini giggled. “We’re split! Eight-to-seven! Let’s boop each other until we agree!”

“HOLD IT!” Suddenly, Monomodo yelled above everyone. “Sssplit... Eight to ssseven, eh?”

“Oh, quiet down, will you?” Hibachi gave him a horrid look. “We’ll deal with this ourselves.”

“Oh, no, Hibachi... I’ve got thingsss already ssset up to fix thisss argument.” Monomodo opened his mouth and reached inside, pulling out what appeared to be the stick to a lever. “Everybody... we have a Ssscrum Debate to do!”

“A... ssscrum debate?” Ini giggled. “What’s one of those?”

“A Scrum Debate...” Shui made a weird face. “Haven’t done one of these in a while.”

“What do you--?”

“Alright! Let’sss get to it! Ssscrum Debate- SSSTART!”

With that, Monomodo slammed the lever into a box in front of him and pulled it to one side. I gripped on as my podium as it closed behind me and began to rise into the air with the other podiums.

“WH-What? WHAT?! How?!”

The podiums began floating into different positions before locking in place. I looked down the line to see the people who’d agreed with me down the side.

Shui looked at me, having parked himself next to me. “Kaiyo? You alright?”

I hadn’t even realised I was panicking until he’d said it. “H-Heights. I hate Heights...”

Shui sighs. “Just listen to their statements, okay? Try and match words that you think would cause them to re-think their ideas.”

“Alright! Could Akari be the blackened?” Monomodo hangs from the ceiling, wrapping himself the perch at the end of the line. “On the ‘Ssshe Did It’ team!”

Everyone looked at each other.

“Ssstate your namesss.”

“Oh, uh, Sun-Sing?”

“Taihen!”

“Kanji.”

“Lanzo!”

“Yuta...”

“Ori.”

“Y-Yanayashi...”

“Winnego!”

Monomodo made a hissy chuckle. “And on the ‘Ssshe didn’t do it’ Team?”

“Kaiyo!”

“Shui.”

“Akari.”

“Ini! Ini, Ini!”

“Tanaki...”

“Mutsuko.”

“Hibachi...”

Monomodo laughed even harder then. “Alright! Begin... the Ssscrum Debate!”

Sun-Sing was quick to repeat herself. “If Akari has killed someone, why wouldn’t she do it **again**?”

“It goes against God.” Tanaki spoke like Akari was religious. “Why would she kill **again**?”

Yuta moved in. “A killer always wants more **blood** , right?”

“To spill more **blood** would simply cause too much trouble...” Mutsuko gritted his teeth.

Kanji pointed at her. “Look at her! Her entire demeanour screams **crazy**!”

Akari growled back. “I’m not **crazy**. I simply disposed of trash in this world.”

Yanayashi shivered out a statement. “I-I-I just wanted to make sure you... know that I don’t want to **blame** her...!”

Hibachi cooled her nerves in return. “I don’t want to **blame** anyone, either, but one of us is the killer and it’s not Akari.”

Taihen snickered. “Honestly, if someone here is the **killer** , I can see it being her.”

“The **killer** isn’t Akari, I’m sure of it! It has to be someone else!” Ini jumped as she spoke, causing the podium to float downwards slightly.

Lanzo tutted. “If there really is a killer, it must be someone who didn’t come to the **meeting...** ”

“Actually, many of us left the **meeting** early. Akari is just another possible suspect,” Shui bit his lip, frustrated.

Winnego pointed. “So if **Akari** didn’t kill him, who did?!”

“That’s what we need to find out! **Akari** isn’t the main suspect here!” I yelled at Winnego, my voice finding itself.

With that, I suddenly pointed, finished with the conversation.

“Have we convinced you?!”

The booths began to descend, slotting back into the places they had originally been in. I dropped into the seat, feeling my heart beat a thousand miles per hour.

Ori pouted. “I... I suppose we should talk about other things...”

“We’ve barely gone through half the evidence,” Akari ran her finger over her tablet. “Let’s at least talk about the other things, alright?”

Shui suddenly laughed quietly to himself. “It’s actually thanks to the Scrum Debate that I can now begin to look at the possible killer.”

He suddenly pointed.

“It was one of the eight people that were against us.”

I looked at him, shocked. “W-What? How on Earth did you think about that?”

“Think about it. The killer wouldn’t want to defend them; it would be wiser to try and get them blamed instead.” Shui crossed his arms at the others. “Those who stayed in the meeting- Yuta, Winnego, Yanayashi- you’re safe. Kanji has already been ruled out...”

Shui then pointed to everyone in turn who he claimed was suspicious.

“Sun-Sing! Taihen! Lanzo! Ori! It was one of you!”

Ini clapped loudly. “Well done, Shui! You did it! You found the killer!”

“I mean... not yet.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Is it true, Shui? Is it one of them...?”

If... If Shui was able to find the killer amongst the crowd... how many times before had he done it? How many times had he done this ‘trial’ before?

“Alright, come on... Let’s continue.”

Suddenly, we were off once more.

“Alright, come on. Let’s talk.” Taihen clicked and pointed. “I went straight to my room after leaving.”

“Oh, NOW you talk,” Shui grumbled.

Sun-Sing blushed. “I... I followed Taihen. I was suspicious about what he was doing, and... Well, he tried to get me into bed with him.”

Taihen chuckled. “I think I got close.”

“I left to go to the bathroom.” Lanzo touched her cheek. “I also met with Ini in the garden after I went to head back, and forgot about the meeting.”

Ini waved as she said something that completely out of the blue.

“ **Ah, yeah! I can confirm that! She spoke with me!** ”

My heart broke. “W-Wait... that’s... hang on!” I turned to the tablet, moving to Ini’s Alibi. “What did you just say?”

“Huh? Yeah, I can confirm Lanzo’s alibi! Is that the thing you wanted me to repeat?” Ini tilted her head at me.

I swallowed. “I-Ini... tell me exactly what Lanzo said to you.”

“I don’t remember.” Ini giggled. “I forget a lot of things.”

“Exactly what I needed to hear.”

Suddenly, Shui realised that same thing I was scared of. “Ini... don’t you have a memory issue?”

“I do! It causes me to forget everything... I... learnt...” Ini’s reckless happiness began to fade. “The day before.”

I... I didn’t know how to react. Ini had been lying about her memory... or had she? What was true and false? What was going on?

... How could we move forward from this?

**INTERMISSION**


	10. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL PART 2
> 
> The continuation of the trial. Kaiyo has discovered truths unwanted to be found, but was able to discover them in good heart. It's time for her to use her knowledge to solve the mysteries of Wananta's Murder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Monomodo File- “The victim is Wananta Edonis, the Ultimate Farmer. Their body was discovered by Kaiyo, Mutsuko, Winnego, Shui, Ini, Akari and Lanzo in the Aviary. The cause of death was a broken neck.”
> 
> Body Autopsy- The body is in relatively bad shape; Wananta’s neck, arms and left shoulder are broken, and their right leg has been heavily damaged. A large bludgeon style wound is in the back of their skull, and the throat has been slit. A large chunk of flesh is missing from Wananta’s right leg, with what appear to be bite marks around the area removed.  
> Drag Marks- The marks appear to have been moved from the aquarium into the canteen.
> 
> Bloody puddle- The puddle was discovered at the bottom of the staircase in the aquarium. It appears the bloody marks were leading here.
> 
> The Meeting- The meeting had been held one hour before the night time announcement. Out of all the students, only Wananta, Ori and Akari refused to join. Lanzo, Ini, Taihen, Sun-Sing and Kanji left early, in that order, while Yanayashi was rendered unable to continue after an accident.
> 
> Lanzo’s Alibi- According to Lanzo, Ini had been speaking with her last night in the garden. They had seen Ori walk through, but he hadn’t been carrying anything with him. She also left early during the meeting to go to the bathroom, but had gotten caught up with Ini and forgot to return.
> 
> Kanji’s Alibi- Kanji claims he was in his lab when the body was discovered. Apparently, a breaking hammer and a ‘Herkimer Diamond’ have been taken from it. During the meeting, Kanji had left early in order to continue analysing said crystal, and had searched the entire time leading up to the night time announcement.
> 
> Breaking Hammer- A Breaking Hammer, used to open large crystals for inside analysis. The back of the Breaking Hammer appears to be a sharp, claw-like object. It appears to have been washed recently.
> 
> Herkimer Diamond- A large kind of double-terminated quartz. It appears to have been washed recently.
> 
> Ini’s Alibi- Due to Ini’s disability, she has forgotten everything that happened the previous day. She also had a stomach-ache, brought on by food poisoning.
> 
> Raw Food- Due to the body discovery, Lanzo didn’t have time to cook the food prepared for breakfast that morning. Ini claimed to have eaten some of it.
> 
> Unlocked Labs- Kanji, Lanzo, Kaiyo and Mutsuko’s labs were the only ones unlocked at the time of the murder.
> 
> Tarot Card- The card gifted to Wananta on the third day by Ori. The card is The Hanged Man. Ori also handed out three other cards, though he doesn’t know which one got to which person. These three were Lanzo, Yanayashi and Mutsuko.

**RESUME TRIAL**

Ini giggled playfully as everyone in the room gave her a stink eye. “Wait! Why is that such a bad thing? I remembered something! You should be proud!”

Shui tutted. “Ini, considering the only thing you’ve remembered every morning you’ve woken up is your name, I doubt that you’d remember a detail as small as talking to Lanzo last night.”

Lanzo crossed her arms. “I can see why you guys are suspicious, but is that really such a bad thing?”

“It is indeed.” Mutsuko played with the strings around his fingers. “Because this means one of two things... Either someone told her everything that happened last night, or Ini has been lying about her memory loss.”

“And considering she’s managed to pull a pretty convincing array...” Sun-Sing poked her fingers together. “I think it might be the former.”

Ini looked around, her eyes sparkling.

“Why are you so happy?!” Kanji yelled at her. “Do you know what this means?!”

Ini giggled. “So many people are talking about me! This is so much fun!”

I swallowed hard. Ini... she was like a toddler at heart. Unfortunately, Mutsuko was right; if Ini had been lying about her memory loss, it wouldn’t make sense that she didn’t remember any of us, even after all the times we’d met. That means someone had fed her the information she’d lost that night. Someone had told her about the things that had happened.

“Ini... I want you to go over everything you remember about last night.” Hibachi was able to clear the air. “Can you do that for me, sweetie?”

Ini nodded. “Uh huh! Leeeet’s go!”

When it came to our debates, I always felt like the room was spinning. Now... I just felt like the room was about to turn upside down as Ini gave a mind-boggling alibi.

“Alright, alright, let’s see!” Ini made a pouty face as she spoke. “So! I remember speaking to Lanzo. That’s all I can recall! Really!”

“I call bullshit.” Taihen scratched his neck. “How can you forget literally everything else? You’re talking out your rear.”

Ini whined. “No, that’s it, really! I don’t remember anything else, I swear!”

“But if you don’t remember anything else, why do you remember something so trivial? It feels incredibly suspicious.” Shui tossed his compass up and down like a coin. “Do you really not know anything else?”

Lanzo then piped up, and promptly help me shut the argument down.

“So, does that mean **someone told Ini about our conversation?** ”

“I agree with that!” I made sure to make my voice known. “After all, there’s no way Ini would’ve known about it. And, using Lanzo’s alibi, we can already tell who did it... one of two people.”

Unfortunately, one of two people who were both at risk of being the killer...

“Ori! Lanzo! It was one of you, wasn’t it?”

Lanzo looked at Ori, who looked at me with angry eyes.

“Well... it wasn’t me,” Lanzo said, “so it has to be him.”

Ori, however, disagreed. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. I never even saw you last night.”

_Oh boy._

Shui shook his head. “It was one of you, and you’ll be slow to deny it. Now it’s a case of figuring out which one.”

Hibachi also seemed angry, but for an entirely different reason. “One of you is lying... W-Which means that one of you is the killer. Why else would you lie about never telling Ini? No one else even saw you.”

In my head, I was piecing together the scene. During the meeting, Lanzo left, and so did Ini, which means that in between Taihen and Sun-Sing leaving and that point was when the conversation happened.

“Taihen! Did you see them have a conversation?” I said suddenly.

“I did not, shortcake,” Taihen flirted.

“What about you, Sun-Sing?”

“No, sorry.” Sun-Sing grumbled. “There was no one in the garden after I left...”

Hibachi bites her lip. “Then it has to be Lanzo or Ori. There’s no other person who could’ve seen them talking.”

Taihen laughed. “Right you are, my overcooked cinnabon. So let’s get talking!”

Once again, another debate was underway.

Taihen started it. “So skinny-and-quick spoke with Ini the night before.”

“It was over before we could see it,” Sun-Sing added. “Which means that Lanzo or Ori were the ones who remembered it.”

Hibachi also repeated her statement. “One of them is lying about not telling Ini... This would mean they would want to keep their identity a secret.”

Shui chuckled. “Down to the last two potential suspects... One of you is the killer of Wananta.”

“W-Well it wasn’t me!” Lanzo yelled suddenly. “I knew there was no point in telling Ini about our conversation. Why bother with the details?”

“And it wasn’t me.” Ori shrugged. “After all...”

“I **never even saw Lanzo** or Ini last night.”

“... Wait, that’s wrong!” I yelled out. “Ori, you did see Lanzo last night! You handed her a tarot card!”

I flicked to the Tarot Card clue.

“Look here- it says that you gave a Tarot Card to Yanayashi and Mutsuko as well. Can you guys confirm that?”

Yanayashi nods. “Uh huh! I’ve still got it in my back pocket.”

“As do I. Sir Toni pinned me in my lab and refused to leave until I took one.” He reveals the card. “I got The Magician.”

Ori scoffed. “Right... so what does that mean to you then, Kaiyo? Am I suspicious for lying to you so barefacedly?”

“... Yes, it does.” I pointed. “Ori, I suggest that you think about--”

**“I wanna join in this conversation!”**

I was taken aback by the yell of Ini, who was waving her arms about rapidly. “Me! Me! Pick me! Pick me!”

I looked at Ori before turning to Ini. “Um... okay. What do you wanna say?”

“Um... Oh yeah! I never talked with Ori.” Ini giggles. “Sorry, I should’ve said earlier!”

Wait... what? Why was Ini now trying to protect Ori...?

Unless...

Ini started our one-on-one argument without much of a leg to stand on. “I haven’t talked with Ori today. I don’t think we’ve ever had a conversation, actually... Then again, my memory loss is still a thing, so maybe we have. But I definitely haven’t talked with him today!”

I sighed, fighting back. “Ini, we’ve already gone over this. Someone told you about your talk with Lanzo- who was it?”

Ini seemed about ready to burst with excitement. “I dunno! I don’t remember. My memory’s always been a bit shoddy, but I don’t remember stuff. **My stomach’s been hurting** since the beginning of this trial, so I’ve not really focused on keeping people happy...”

“Wait! Hang on, what did you say?” I shut down the argument with words like a blade. “What about your stomach?”

“Oh! I’ve had a bad stomach ache since the beginning of the trial, and even before that. Why? What’s wrong?”

I looked at the clues again. ‘Raw Food’ was the choice this time round. Somehow, I could link this into the trial... right?

... Yes. Yes I could.

“Ini... I’m going to ask you a question that I didn’t think I’d need to ask.” I sighed, my bottom lip quivering. “I-Ini... did you ever go into the kitchen?”

“Huh? No, I didn’t. Why?”

My heart sunk. Ini... She’d been lying since the beginning.

“Ini... your stomach doesn’t hurt. You’re lying to me.”

Ini tilts her head. “H-Huh?”

“I found it weird when I found you near the fountain.” I began speaking with a goal in mind. “After all, you were completely fine this morning. You woke up, of course by my problems, sorry, but you were the same old Ini you were now.”

Ini, for the first time, showed signs of stress.

“Then, for... what, an hour of the day? You had intense stomach cramps and vomiting.” I looked to Akari. “Do you know how long it takes for food poisoning to take effect?”

Akari groaned. “Ugh... about two to six hours.”

I then looked to Lanzo. “How long were the things you made out on display?”

“Probably around an hour, unsupervised...” Lanzo seemed to have already gathered what I was saying. “There’s no way Ini had food poisoning, right?”

Ini gulped.

“Ini... Please, just tell the truth.” I gritted my teeth, not knowing what else to say. “Why are you lying to us?”

Ini shivered. “I... I...”

Then, she finally stopped, took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. If I tell you... I’ll be punished.”

Hibachi ran her hand through her hair. “Punished? By who, Monomodo?”

“N-No... by... him.”

My eyes looked back to Ori, who had a single bead of sweat running down his forehead. I felt my lips part as I finally knew what was going on.

“Ori.”

Ori looked at me. “What?”

“It was you, wasn’t it? You killed Wananta, and tried to use Ini as a scapegoat for your escape.”

Hibachi growled. “How awful...”

Ori shakes his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Ini, stop speaking such lies to these people! Shameless, aren’t you.”

Ini then broke facade. “B-But you told me that--”

_“Be quiet.”_

Ini put her hands over her mouth.

“Now, let me... quickly just fix what she broke.” Ori cleared his throat...

And thus began another debate.

Ori started, twirling his ponytail on his finger. “I’m no killer. My religion forbids it.”

“Your... made up religion, for psychopaths?” Taihen laughed at them.

“I-I have nothing to do with this, I swear.” Ori’s eye twitched. “Ini is simply trying to blame me for this...”

Ini shook her head. “No! I would never!”

“Oh please. Why are you still telling bold-face lies?”

Ori shrugged at us all.

“After all, **I’d have nothing to kill him with**. Where would I even get the weapons?”

“Hold it!” I yelled again, switch to the clue labelled ‘Unlocked Labs’. “You would know where to get the tools needed. After all, you were in the same lab they came from the day prior!”

Kanji luckily backed me up. “Yes! He was in my lab as I was examining the Herkimer Diamond! He saw me put the Breaking Hammer back on its hook!”

Ori’s lips inverted as he resisted the urge to yell. “I-If... I was the killer, why would I go through the troubles of setting up the body in such a vile way?”

I swallowed. That was what confusing me, still. If the kill was on accident, as we’d established, then there would be no reason to put the body on display like it was in the aviary... Right?

It was then that Akari came in with the condescending tone. “It’s funny, you know. Someone who’s never killed before may be tempted to try and set up a scene to make it look like a serial killer with experience... Or so I read.”

I swear, I could feel rage radiating from Ori. “But there would be no reason.”

This was it. This could be the final argument... I needed to make sure it counted!

Ori made his point known again. “Why bother with the set-up? It’s not like the kill was performed on purpose- they could’ve just left it in the aquarium.”

“Maybe you wanted to prove a point,” Lanzo questioned. “You definitely seem like that kind of person...”

“That’s offensive, and no I wouldn’t.” Ori crossed his arms. “They’re would be no point, as I said! You’re making up hypotheticals.”

Kanji sighs. “Yeah, I suppose that’s right...”

“After all, **he’d have nothing to copy** in order to do such a thing...”

“No, that’s wrong!” I suddenly snapped to attention, knowing what to do. “There’s something he could have used...”

Ori gave me a look- one of both fury and slight terror. “And what could that be, Kaiyo...?”

“The Tarot Card!” I flicked to the Tarot Card clue again. “Do you remember what you said to me, Ori, when we met in the garden?”

Ori shakes his head. “No. Remind me.”

“You had taken a Tarot Card from Wananta’s pocket. It was... the Hanged Man!” I pointed, trying to be confident. “And when we found Wananta’s body, he was hung in a specific way... Upside down, with his hands tied behind his back and one leg crossed.”

“Just like the Hanged Man card...” Mutsuko seemed to know what I was saying.

Tanaki then also made herself known again. “I prayed over the body the entire time. Ori never even entered the Aviary, let alone came and searched the body.”

“And I think we would’ve found the card on him when we were doing the autopsy...” Shui gave me a sly look, one that had some sort of pride in it, making me feel warm. “After all, I checked the body’s pockets. They were empty.”

Ori’s face went pale as the information began piling on him. “T-That’s... not...”

Kanji then also went in on him. “That ‘Theory’ you had on me... was that some lacklustre attempt at getting yourself out of the spotlight?”

Taihen laughed. “It looks like we’ve found the killer! Good job, everyone.”

“D-Don’t be stupid! I’d never... I’ve never killed anyone! I wouldn’t do anything like that!” We had him shaking in his boots. “I’m not a killer! I’m NOT A KILLER!”

Shui snickered, and then turned to me. “Hey Kaiyo? Wanna finish this off?”

“W-What? Why me...?”

“Because... look.” Shui made me look around the room- everyone was watching Ori rant and rave about how he was innocent, each with a mixture of fear and relief on their faces. “You can see it in their eyes, Kaiyo. You’ve earned their trust... they want you to finish this.”

I swallowed. “H-How?”

“Simple. Ori is on the wire. He’s clearly lost... you need to make sure he knows that.” Shui pointed. “Let’s finish this!”

Ori then looked at me with feral eyes. “I’m not the killer! Stop blaming me!”

The final hurdle... I needed to make sure he understood what he did!

Thus began the most panicked argument I’d been a part of.

“I didn’t do anything! Stop yelling at me with the intention to make me a murderer! I’m sick and tired of being blamed for this! If you’ve got definitive proof that I’m the killer, I want to see it, right now! Show it to me! Do the world a solid!”

So I did... with four words.

“You Black-Mailed Ini!”

Ori flinched. “W-What?”

“Think about it... You used Ini for your personal gain.” I looked to the girl, who was quaking and sniffling at the yelling. “Using Ini’s memory loss to your advantage, you were able to convince her of something... weren’t you?”

Hibachi looked at Ini. “Sweetie... what did he do?”

“H-He...” Ini sniffled. “He took my Daddy’s present to me...”

Ori looked around, growling. “What are you talking about?! I didn’t... I wouldn’t!”

“He said... He said that he’d only give it back if I helped him e-escape... If I helped him, he’d give it back.” Ini got tears in her eyes. “I-I want it back! Give me back Daddy’s present!”

Ori was getting paler and paler. “I... I didn’t... I...”

Shui sighed. “A shame that this is how it ends. Kaiyo... would you like to do the closing argument?”

“I would.” I sighed as well, looking at Ori as he stared at me in fear. “It’ll help recap everyone on what happened... So...”

_Let’s go._

**_..._ **

“I’m going to go over the case one more time so we can all be in agreement, okay?”

“The victim was Wananta Edonis. To us, Wananta was no more than another acquaintance. However, hidden behind that jokey exterior hid a dark, unhardened truth- his perk, known as the Dread Perk.”

“In seven days, Wananta would be killed. However, it only took until the third in order for him to convince someone to help him die. That person was the blackened of this case... and unwilling killer who took it too far.”

During the meeting, Wananta must’ve met with the killer in front of the aquarium. I don’t know what happened after that- whether Wananta was able to convince him, or if they got into an argument that ended in the demise, but it ended with Wananta being pushed down the stairs and ending in a pool of his own blood at the bottom.”

“Had the killer ended it there, it would’ve been over in a minute. However, the killer proceeded to bring as many people into the plan as possible, starting with Ini.”

“Ini has a memory loss problem that causes her to forget everything that happens the previous day. Using this as leverage, Ori must’ve seen a chance to use her as a scapegoat. Perhaps he attacked her and stole the item he’d use as blackmail- perhaps he managed to get her to give it over willingly. What matters is that, while no one else was around, Ori managed to get the item.”

“Then, he got to work. Using a Breaking Hammer he got from Kanji’s Lab, he slit Wananta’s throat with the back end. He also took the Herkimer Diamond too, using it to bludgeon Wananta’s head. He left the body and the tools there, most likely, and headed back to his room, his perk activating, which turned the clocks of the Simulation forward to nighttime immediately.”

“The next day, after everyone was awake, Ori got to work. It was a risky plan- moving the body at the most active time- but Ori was able to do so with surprising speed. He dragged the body from aquarium to the canteen, through the entrances, past Lanzo in the kitchen and towards the aviary, hanging him up in aviary using the Hanged Man card as reference.”

“All it took was for Body Discovery Announcement to go off for him to know his plan had been completed. While everyone else was busy looking at the body, he cleaned up as much as he could- the drag marks, the Breaking Hammer and the Herkimer Diamond.”

“With little more than a paper cut, Ori had managed to fix the scene to his liking. It was over; all he needed to do was remind Ini that she needed to work for him, and it was as good as done.”

“However, your plan has been uncovered- Ori Toni, the SHSL Purist!”

**TRIAL END- PLEASE VOTE FOR THE KILLER.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, the trial comes to an end. It's a shame it had to end like this, don't you think? The next instalment of this story will be the final part of CHAPTER 1... hope you'll join us for it!
> 
> -Joseph


	11. CHAPTER 1- A SHAMEFUL DISPLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSTMORTEM / EXECUTION
> 
> The killer has been found, and Kaiyo was the one to discover them. Now, it's time to hear why they did the things they did... Or, more specifically, what caused them to want to do them in the first place.

Monomodo hissed with laughter. “Calculating votesss.”

I felt sick. I couldn’t believe that Ori would do such a thing- or, rather, that any of us would do such a thing. After a few seconds of poking his name on my tablet, Monomodo announced the results.

“Congratulation, ssstudentsss. Indeed, the killer was Ori Toni, the Ultimate Purissst! Now, you will have sssome time to talk to him as I ssset up hisss execution.” Monomodo disappeared behind the curtain above the overhang while Seiko continued to sit and stare and us with dead eyes.

Ori was the first to move away from his booth, and as he did the booth descended into the ground. One by one, we all got off our respective areas, watching them lower into the floor and close over to leave us in a beautifully decorated room with no furniture.

Of course, that wasn’t the point of it all.

“O-Ori... how could you?” Lanzo was shaking, something I didn’t expect her to be doing. “Y-You... you k-killed...”

Ori gave her side eye. “I didn’t do it on purpose. I thought we’d made that clear.”

“But you didn’t have to go that far!” Yuta yelled, pushing Lanzo aside. “Why?! Why did you do all those horrible things?!”

Ini was crying softly. Sun-Sing held her close, whispering things to her.

“I...” Ori gave a guilty growl. “I don’t know. Okay? That’s the answer. After I killed Wananta, I just... broke. I don’t know what caused me to do the things I did, but...”

Mutsuko, who was standing rather protectively, took a deep breath. “You were scared. You didn’t want to be blamed for it all.”

Ori grimaced. “... M-Monomodo met with me, after I’d pushed Wananta down the stairs. Said that... that I’d become the blackened, and to prepare for the consequences.”

Taihen tapped his foot. “What are you getting at? That this was his fault?”

“No... I know what I’ve done. I was just telling you what he told me...” Ori sighed, drumming his fingers on his forearm. “It was right after I... killed Wananta.”

**...**

“You know... it’sss funny. I never thought sssomeone could actively deny hisss own teachingsss like you can.”

Ori looked at Wananta’s crumpled body in panic. He was standing over him, gripping the sides of his temples. “No... This isn’t happening... this isn’t happening...”

Monomodo chuckled whisperingly. “Ori... lisssten to me. After the body isss dissscovered, you’ll have to fight for your life in the trial... Underssstood?”

Ori gulped, looking up at the serpent. “I can’t just...”

“You can’t what? Lie to a bunch of ssstrangersss?” Monomodo suddenly gripped Ori by the tank top. “Don’t make me laugh. You’re an expert liar.”

Ori shook his head. “What do you--?”

“Ori, Ori, Ori. Claimsss to be a Purissst, yet can’t fight off the hostile thoughtsss of ssself-dessstruction.” Monomodo laughed right into his face. “How can you be an alcoholic at the age of eighteen? Your religion ssstrictly denied the beverage, did it not?”

“How do you know that...?” Ori forced Monomodo to let go. “How do you know that?! Tell me!”

“Oh, I know almossst everything about you all.” Monomodo poked his head with his plush hand. “You’re no sssaint. You’re no preacher. You’re jussst a coward with a sssilver tongue.”

“SHUT UP!”

Ori screamed, throwing a punch that connected with enough force to smash the white side of Monomodo. Ori immediately realised what he’d done, and was almost about to beg for his life when Monomodo just looked at him with a clockwork smile.

“Oh, you’re ssso lucky I don’t punissshed blackened.” Monomodo’s voice box sounded broken, like he was speaking through a tannoy system. “Which isss lucky for you, becaussse your perk turnsss the clocksss forwardsss.”

“W-What do you mean...?”

“Let’sss jussst put it thisss way.” Monomodo forced Ori to his knees with his tail, getting an inch from hisss face. “Do what you need to. To sssurvive.”

And with that, he slithered up the stairs with no effort. Ori looked at the body of Wananta, his lower jaw quivering as he tried to get to his feet.

All that he could say was ‘I’m sorry’.

**...**

The room was silent as Ori spoke. I didn’t have anything to say... I listened to him, and even as he spoke I wondered how much Ori was saying was a lie. Shui stood next to me still as we stood, just listening to him.

Ori shook his head. “After that I... I did what I could. Kaiyo was wrong... I did everything I needed to do in advance. While you all slept, I was working hard to clear my name... Not knowing I was just putting myself further into the ground.”

Taihen suddenly chuckled to himself. “Ori... you’re fucking stupid, you know that?”

That prompted a hearty laughter from the terrified Ori. “Shit... I realised that the second I left the aquarium.”

“Welcome to the club,” Taihen smirked back.

Suddenly, we were all aware of the return of the mechanical serpent. “Sssorry to interrupt, but it’sss time for the execution. Ori... sssay your lassst words.”

“I... I don’t have anything to say.” Ori shrugged, looking at everyone around him. “Why should I say anything? I know they won’t forgive me.”

Tanaki tilted her head, a small smile appearing on her face. “Ori... I know we didn’t see eye to eye, but I will happily pray for you tonight.”

“Yeah! Just because you’re a murderer doesn’t make you a bad person!” Ini suddenly yelled, tears still in her eyes. “You’re human, and Daddy says humans make stupid mistakes! I don’t want you to feel sad!”

Ori looked around. “You... you guys...”

He gave us one of the most sincere smiles he’d ever used.

“Ini... it’s in my room. Have Shui get it for you.”

Shui rolled his eyes.

Ori sighed, and spoke his final words...

“May the winds of fate guide you all.”

**Music:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iBOUdZacB4 &list=PLejC_4RpbhjnA55POLpc7wxv3rZ_oCCmK&index=26** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iBOUdZacB4&list=PLejC_4RpbhjnA55POLpc7wxv3rZ_oCCmK&index=26)

Suddenly, a chain flew from the elevator, grappling around Ori’s neck. He grabbed it as it slowly pulled him towards an unknown fate, forcing him to gag and pulling tears out of his eyes.

We all watched in horror as he was put into the elevator, which then went hurtling upwards at an astounding rate. I watched as a screen descended, static filling it, as Shui grimaced next to me.

I think I heard him say something. I’m not sure what.

Suddenly, Ori was on the screen. He was sitting cross-legged in what seemed like the desert, his eyes firmly closed and his arms tied together. When he opened his eyes, an intense sun dawned behind him, casting a horrific looking shadow across his face.

Then, a title card was spelt out on an Ouija board.

**“ORI’S EXECUTION: WINDS OF FATE”**

The execution began with a horrific wail as Ori was thrown across the desert. He was dragged through the sand by his arms, hurtling at a speed that was unsafe, before smashing through a wooden hut and into a cactus that had been there. He winced as he was tugged away from it and his hands were unbound. Suddenly, a glass wall rose to block off the way he’d been thrown into the building, leaving him trapped as the sun grew larger and presumably, hotter.

Ori was sweating. His face was turning purple with fear as pounded on the glass wall, a small fire catching on the building which quickly grew into an inferno from the dry wood. He was crying then, looking for any way out, even kicking at the doors and the windows of the hut as they engulfed him in smoke and embers.

Then, right as it looked to be over, Ori looked to the heavens as a Dust Devil emerged, turning the house into little more than a charred wooden piece. Ori was sucked into the Dust Devil, his eyes battered with the sand it was using to keep form, and try as he might he could keep his composure when it dissipated, leaving him far too high of the ground to survive the fall. He fell to the ground, screaming all the way...

THUD.

That’s the last sound I heard before the screen lingered on Ori’s broken body. Of course, the thud hadn’t come from him- the thud had come from Yanayashi, who had fainted from the stress of the situation.

The screen turned off.

**EXECUTION- EXECUTED SUCCESSFULLY.**

I wanted to puke. I wanted to throw up, to let loose everything building in my throat. I wanted to collapse to my knees, do anything that I could to get that damn memory of Ori’s frightened face out of my mind. It plagued me, made me retch as I wondered how much pain he was in...

In order to make that damn face.

That’s when I heard the ever terrifying laughter of Monomodo behind me. “Ah... what a brilliant execution! That’sss at leassst an eight in my book!”

We all looked back at him simultaneously. A part of me was ready to scream- another part just wanted to pour tears and forget this ever happened.

And then a third part of me realised something else. Something I was not ready to go through.

“W-Wait... the motive.”

Shui realised then too. “The motive. It... who did he choose?”

“Who did... what?” Hibachi looked at me, frightened. “What do you mean?”

Monomodo laughed loudly. “I told you no one would get your Ssstupid motive video, Seiko!”

Seiko closed his eyes and smiled. “The motive... was a take one, leave one scenario. Ori had chosen someone else that would’ve escaped with them had he survived. Unfortunately, he did not... so now that person dies as well.”

My heart... my back... I couldn’t take it. I was going to collapse again.

“And the person he chose...” Seiko opened his eyes, a wild expression in his eyes. “Was the mastermind behind the operation.”

... What?

What?

_WHAT?_

“The... mastermind... so in other words...” Shui looked up at Seiko.

“Y-You?” I finished his statement for him. “You’re going to...”

Seiko removed a revolver from inside of his falconer’s glove, placing it against his temple without hesitation. I felt the room immediately relax, and then tense, then go hot as I realised I was falling.

I couldn’t move. I’d seized up again. My throat was like I’d swallowed a marble and it had lodged in my throat.

Seiko... The man who’d been behind all of this... An ex-boyfriend, a kidnapper, a man who I just wanted to make amends with...

He was going to die too.

I felt someone kneel next to me. I couldn’t see who it was. I couldn’t hear their words. The way I’d fallen made the world look upside down at Seiko and he made a final speech to us all... one that I couldn’t even begin to fathom.

Next thing I knew... he’d pulled the trigger, and his body collapsed to the floor. The gun almost slid down to us before Monomodo grabbed it using his tail. My vision blurred and went black as I muttered the final words I thought he’d hear.

“I’m... sorry...”

**...**

**CHAPTER 1 EPILOGUE**

“How’s she doing?”

Akari placed two pills by Kaiyo’s side. “She’ll live. Her back probably gave out on her again.”

“Kaiyo... Kaiyo, please wake up...” Ini was shaking her arm, looking at her face worriedly. Shui and Hibachi stood near the door, one wearing indifference and one wearing trauma, and it wasn’t hard to know which one was which.

Kanji was also there, rummaging the medicine cabinet for something strong. “I need to get those memories out of my head. What the fuck is this place?!”

Taihen, sat next to Sun-Sing, cackled. “So that’s why I’m not killing anyone... good to know.”

Sun-Sing slugged his arm. “Don’t be so crass! Ori is...”

“Gone.” Yuta was sat on the floor, next to a curled up Yanayashi. “Gone for good...”

Mutsuko strode in, his mask covering whatever emotion he’d be showing... at least, the eyes of it. “I’ve checked the hidden room. Sir Toni’s body is still there... as was Sir Edonis.”

Lanzo punched the wall. “Damn it! What the hell is this place?!”

Winnego drummed his fingers on the edge of the hospital bed he was sat on. “And Seiko... that thing he told us... do you guys think it’s true?”

“Monomodo certainly didn’t look happy about it,” Tanaki quoted, flipping through the pages of her bible. “I believe Seiko might’ve told us something we were not supposed to learn.”

Then came the announcement.

“Will all ssstudentsss proceed to the garden? It’sss time to meet the new ssstudent.”

Shui yelled into the air suddenly. “Haven’t we been through enough?”

“I’ll go.” Sun-Sing got up. “I’ll bring them here to talk to everyone. How’s that sound?”

“I’ll go with you!” Ini trotted over. “I can’t wait here... I’ll just worry about Kaiyo...”

Shui paused for a moment. “Fine. I’ll come too. I don’t want this new guy to get flanked by females on all sides.”

“How do you know it’s a guy?” Ini said inquisitively.

“That’s what Kaiyo told me Seiko had told her,” Shui responded. “It’s a law of equivalent exchange.”

With that, the trio parted with those in the medical room. They walked the short distance to the Garden, walking inside to find a man standing at the window to the garden like many before him.

He turned to meet them with steady eyes. “Ah... hello! Who are...”

Then, Ini made one of the most excited noises she’s ever made in a long, long time.

“Uncle Amun!”

**CHAPTER 1- END. 15 STUDENTS REMAINING. THE GAME CONTINUES...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chapter 1 comes to a close. Thank you all so much for reading- we hit 230 views on this series by the just the first chapter alone! I feel honoured, even if that doesn't seem like a big number to other people.
> 
> For now, a question must be asked- will you be joining me for the next chapter?
> 
> \- Joseph


	12. INTERMISSION

**Don't you find it ironic?**

~~Find what Ironic?~~

**Death. Despair. All for the axis of the world outside. I'm disgusted with their actions... and yet here I am, running the game itself.**

You're not running it alone. You have us, too. This game can't end so easily... As much as I wish it would.

_I wouldn't feel sorry for them. They're no better than the Cotton-pickers who lick my boots._

Don't call them that...

_We're all prisoners in this game, too, Q. I can speak however I want. After all, she wants us to do that._

~~You're bullshitting me, right? We all agreed we wouldn't obey her words...~~

**She'll kill us if we don't.**

~~Seiko's killed himself already. Why don't we just follow his footsteps?~~

**Because, Seiko was suicidal anyway. She promised him he'd see Kaiyo again... and that's all he wanted, at the end of it. Ori just gave him the way out he was hoping for.**

Do we have to refer to each other as masterminds...?

_That's what she wants._

**So... Who's next? Should I go?**

~~No, No. I want to do it. After all...~~

~~I want to say hello to my brother at least once.~~

> CHAPTER 2- THE TIES OF FAMILY- BEGIN.


	13. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5(A)- Ammunity
> 
> With the trial behind her, Kaiyo seeks to try and regroup with the others. However, a new student has arrived- and he's accompanied by a new threat.

_“They’re dead.”_

_“They’re dead, because of you.”_

_“Why didn’t you protect them? Why didn’t you save them?”_

_“You could’ve made it all better. But you didn’t, did you?”_

**_“All because you wanted to live.”_ **

Once again, I awoke screaming. This time, however, there was no one around to comfort me. The medical office was completely empty.

I quickly removed my bottle necklace. I felt like it was choking me. I placed it on the side table, coughing horribly.

I gripped at my clothes. They were drenched with sweat...

I had to get out of them.

I stood up, shakily looking around. Where was everyone?

I pulled on my clothes. They were constraining me... I needed to get them off. Without thinking, I began removing everything, right there in the middle of medical office. It wasn’t until I was in my underwear that I realised my mistake.

But I couldn’t put them back on.

With the smallest of whimpers, I instead began walking down the hallways. From inside the canteen I heard chatter and laughter, so I completely ignored them and walked through the garden to my room. After entering quietly, I began ransacking the room for anything that I could wear. It didn’t take long- under my bed were clothes that looked identical to the ones I’d just been wearing...

Which I promptly put aside.

“T-There has to be something else here...” I said aloud. I couldn’t wear those clothes again. Memories flooded back of the things I’d done, and I couldn’t bring myself to touch them.

There were at least thirty pairs of that outfit. Each one I threw aside in a huff, getting more and more frustrated. There had to be something else. There had to be...

And then the door swung open.

“AH! KAIYO!”

Ini immediately hid her eyes as I jumped back in surprise. For some reason, my first reaction to Ini’s appearance was one of fury.

“I-Ini! What the hell? I’m in my underwear!” I covered myself with my bed sheet.

“How was I supposed to know?! This is OUR bedroom!” Ini was still covering her eyes, a blush emerging on her face. “I came to find you in the medical office, but you weren’t there!”

A blush was now coating my face as well as I tied the bed sheet around me. “W-What? Why?”

“I... I wanted you to come meet Uncle Amun.”

That name caught me off guard. I’d never met ‘Uncle Amun’ before, nor had I even heard of the name. Granted, I could probably gauge that the ‘Uncle’ half wasn’t part of his real name.

“I...” I gulped. “Ini. I need to borrow a change of clothes.”

Ini peeped from behind her eyes. “Don’t you have your own...?”

“I... I-It may sound silly, but... I can’t wear those clothes again, Ini.” I looked at the discard pile of grey and blue, my eyes watering slightly. “Bad memories are now locked in that uniform. I need something else.”

Ini finally uncovered her eyes. “Oh... but, I like my clothes. You can’t have them.”

“I figured,” I muttered. “Then can you go ask around? See if anyone else has any I can borrow?”

“There’s no need!” Ini suddenly said cheerfully. “The Second Floor has the storage room!”

“The... What?” I asked.

“Well, a storage room is a place where--”

“No, I know what that is. What do you mean, Second Floor?”

Ini poked her cheek. “Well, from what Shui tells me, after the trial we apparently had the gateway up to the Second Floor got opened up!”

“What do you mean, ‘apparently’?” I didn’t even need to ask, because I caught on instantly afterwards. “Wait... how long has passed? How long was I out for?”

“Roughly a day!” Ini giggled. “Shui told me everything, don’t worry. I’m up to speed.”

I gulped. A day had passed... maybe that’s why I didn’t wake up with anyone else in the room. Nevertheless, the storage room did seem like a good place to go for new clothing. I thanked Ini for her time and ran down to the end of the hall, still wearing the bed sheet like a towel.

Like she’d said, the gate that had once covered the staircase was gone. I headed up the spiralling stairs to the new area.

The first thing I noticed when I arrived was how open the new place felt. Instead of a constraining hallway, it was an open octagon of space, tile flooring covering the area. There were six doors to pick from, each one labelled differently, with the one closest to me being the Storage Room. I ignored all other choices and opened the door...

Only to see the only person I didn’t want to at that time.

“Kaiyo! Good to see ya up and in your underwear.” Taihen shot me finger guns as he approached me, a drawing pad of paper under his arm. “Finally come to admit your lust to me?”

“Not in the mood, Taihen.” I spoke with a sourness I don’t think I’ve ever used before. “I’m here to get new clothes. Step aside.”

Taihen’s grin faded. “Damn, girl. Taking charge... I respect that.” He did as I commanded, that perfect smile re-emerging straight after.

I pushed past him, looking the endless shelving up and down. “Where are the clothes...?”

Taihen tutted. “You know, I don’t think anyone would mind you rocking that sexiness in the halls.”

“Yeah, well I do.” I approached him again. “Where are the clothes, Taihen?”

“If you have to know--”

“I do.”

“... If you have to know, there’s a list literally to your left. It’ll tell you the exact stuff on each row.” Taihen decided to test his luck once more. “There’s some lacy black stuff at the back that might look cute on you.”

That’s when I snapped at him. “Taihen... Do you give a shit that people have died?!”

Taihen’s smirk remained as I asked. “Oh, Kaiyo... I do care. I do. I just... don’t want to show it.” For the smallest of seconds, I could seem Taihen’s smile drop as he thought about it... but it returned just as quickly, and out he headed.

But that left me curious.

“Taihen... where are you going?”

Taihen looked over his shoulder as he headed out of the door. “I’m off to draw some pornography.”

And that was that. Taihen walked one way; I walked the other, finding something to change into...

**...**

About half an hour later, I was walking towards the entrance of the canteen as laughter continued from behind it. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, trying my best to smile.

“Hello, everyone.”

Kanji looked over. “Hello, Ka--”

That’s when the room went silent. Everyone was there... it must’ve been a shock to see me dressed in new clothes.

In place of my grey t-shirt, I’d decided to go for an olive green one that was apparently designed for sports as represented by the yellow lining in the sleeves. It made it look really professional, which was good up to the trousers which... as much as I didn’t want to call them Booty Shorts, that’s totally what they were. It was a change, and I needed a change.

Of course, ‘change’ tended to come with reaction.

“... I like it!”

Luckily, it seemed to be positive as Ini waved me over. I walked over, sitting next to her as she gave me a hug. Across from me sat Winnego and Yanayashi, who were laughing as they discussed some topic I didn’t understand.

Ini giggled. “Kaiyo! You look so cool!”

I ran my hands over my shoulders. “I should’ve taken my neck protector... and my bottle. I need to get them after this... What’s going on?”

“I dunno! Uncle Amun wanted for us all to meet in the canteen!”

“We’ve been here upwards of an hour,” Akari quipped from behind me. “If he doesn’t shift his weight, I’m gonna leave.”

“No!” Ini turned to her. “Uncle Amun will be out in a second, promise! He’s probably just getting stuff ready... he did that a lot...”

I cleared my throat, returning her attention to me. “So, um, Ini. How exactly do you know... Amun?”

“Oh! When I was in hospital, Uncle Amun was one of the people who helped me understand my memory loss!” Ini smiled sweetly. “He even came to my tenth birthday! I stayed up for a week to remember it!”

I blinked. “That’s... a little alarming...”

“But I remembered!” Ini giggled again. “That’s how I remember things! If I really wanna remember them, I stay up all night and sometimes a few nights after, too!”

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opens...

And out comes a man I’ve never seen before.

“I’ve prepared breakfast. Please, eat.” He began setting the plates of bacon and pancakes down for everyone, one large plate for each table. Ini clapped cheerfully as she squealed with delight.

I looked at the food with amazed eyes. Three strips of bacon and two pancakes, with syrup and a pat of butter. It was like I was eating at a restaurant.

“Wow, I...” I looked up at the man. “I don’t know what to say.”

The man bowed. “All in a day’s work, my queen!”

I flinched. “Q-Queen...?”

Ini giggled. “Uncle Amun! You haven’t even introduced yourself!”

“Ah, of course! Apologies, my queen.” He cleared his throat. “My name is Amun-Hathor, the Ultimate Pyramidologist. I was transferred to this facility on unknown terms, and now I am to serve the royalty amongst you.”

I blinked. “W-What?”

“Is there anything you desire, my queen?” Amun took a knee like he was worshipping me. “Tea, coffee? Perhaps a soft drink?”

“H-Hey, I...”

“Back off the girl, Amun.” Shui clicked his tongue. “She just woke up.”

“Oh, of course. My apologies.” He got up again. He was a mountain of a man, 6’ 2’’ in size, dressed in Egyptian clothing. He had fangs- I swore I saw fangs in his mouth as he smiled at me- and wore a fancy looking eyeliner that was shaped like the Eye of Anubis around both eyes. At least, I think it was Anubis... I’ve never really gotten into Egyptian Gods.

“Amun-Hathor...” I smiled, feeling a little more comfortable now he was taller than me. “I’m Kaiyo Sycamore. I’m the SHSL bottler...”

That caused a head tilt.

“I make bottles.”

“Ah, but of course.” Amun chuckled. “I shall return to the kitchen now, my queen. Please, don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

I swallowed. “K-Kaiyo is fine, Amun...”

Ini coughed. “Um... Uncle Amun is from Egypt, Kaiyo. He was born into royalty.”

“He was... what?!” I looked at him again as he headed for the kitchen, passing Yuta a drink as he walked past. “Why is he calling _ME_ royalty?! I should be obeying him!”

“Um, that’s the thing...” Ini poked her fingers together. “From what I remember... Uncle Amun isn’t actually royalty, even though his mommy was the queen.”

“How does that work?” Yanayashi asked as she carefully cut into her pancake.

“Well, he was ‘egg-sailed.’ It means he wasn’t allowed to become king.” Ini was doing her best to remember every detail she could. “And then he was sold off as a slave to a different country, which is how he wound up in Japan!”

Winnego blew air through closed lips. “Wow... he came a long way...”

“Well, he didn’t stay in Japan, if I remember!” Ini looked to the kitchen door. “Uncle Amun had to move away a year after we met for the first time, and he travelled all over the country then! He told me about it on my tenth birthday!”

I was slowly piecing together everything Ini remembered. Everything from the age of seven backwards and her tenth birthday... that was it, it looked like.

I looked around. Though the atmosphere was cheery, I could sense that everyone was dreading what happened last night. How could we not? Two people had died, and many could’ve followed. Wananta and Ori were gone... But, we weren’t dreading what had happened.

We were dreading who could be next.

Amun re-emerged from the kitchen with a new plate. “Here you are, my queen.” He placed the plate in front of Ini, who licked her lips with delight.

Which was... weird, considering the plate contained nothing but four strips of raw bacon. I watched in a combination of horror and disgust as she grabbed one piece with her hands and began to eat it like it was cooked.

“Ini!” I yelled suddenly. “T-That’s raw! You’ll get food--”

And then, it hit me like a freight train.

“Ini... are you Ascetic?”

Ini looked to me, a bit of bacon fat dangling from her lip. “Wassat?”

“Someone who’s Ascetic doesn’t mind living like a homeless person.” Akari was leaning her chair still, picking at her meal and making little balls with the materials provided. “They’re also fine with eating shit raw...”

Amun glances up at me. “Is everything alright, my queen?”

“Y-yeah, I...” My face was going pale. “I just need to...”

With quick feet, I stepped into the kitchen and vomited into the sink. My mind had gone someplace dark- someplace so dark that I wanted the truth to make it better. If... If Ini had really done what I think she’d done...

Then maybe there was a reason for Ori to use her as a scapegoat.

Amun followed me in. “My queen! Are you alright? Did I not cook your food correctly?”

“No, I...” I coughed, turning the tap on. “Amun, how well do you know Ini?”

“Well, I watched her grow up for... about a year. I visited her on my king’s leave during her tenth birthday... So quite well, I suppose.” Amun crossed his arms. He was wearing golden cuffs which reflected my sick looking face. “Why? Are you intending to ask me about her?”

“Yes... It’s a horrible question but...”

I took a deep, deep breath.

“Is... Is Ini a cannibal?” I asked it like I was forcing the words out of my gullet. “D-Did she ever... eat another human, in the past? Or...”

Amun’s face didn’t change. Hell, I swore I heard him hold back a small snicker. But his reply was all but clear.

“Yes, my queen. Ini is a cannibal.” He sighed, running his fingers over his eyebrow. “At the age of six, Ini was forced to partake in cannibalism in order to survive. From that point, she was cursed to enjoy the taste.”

I burped, bile rising to the back of my throat again. “S-Shit. Holy shit.”

“Is something wrong with that, my queen?”

“What do you mean, ‘is something wrong with that’?!” I yelled at him, not watching my tone. “Of course there’s something wrong with that! That means that... oh God, Ini, she...”

I dropped to my knees.

“She actually... _ate_ a piece of Wananta... like some sort of savage!”

“My queen!” Despite the way he probably intended it, Amun’s voice only raised about a fifth of its normal volume. So not much. “That’s no way to speak about someone. Drop your tone.”

I was... shocked. Was Amun actually defending Ini’s actions?!

“How would you know what she did?!” I stood up, yelling at him intensely. “You arrived here TODAY! You didn’t see what happened yesterday! You didn’t see the look on his face, a-and the blood, and the tears, and... S-Seiko is gone, and...”

I was crying within seconds. All the emotions I wanted to keep hidden had emerged in a matter of four lines. Amun didn’t change his stance as I threw myself into him, sobbing deeply into his dark blue tank top.

He didn’t even make an attempt to hug back. He just stood there, looking down on me, emotionless as I continued to stain his clothes.

It wasn’t until he tried to speak again that the TV behind him began to produce static.

“Hello! Hello, hello! It’s time for everyone to come to the Church on the second floor! Come, come, and come!”

I looked up at Amun. “S-Should we go...?”

“But of course. It’s not like we’re doing anything here.”

Amun took me by the hand and began leading me towards the church. By the time we exited into the canteen, everyone except Yuta had left- and Yuta appeared to have passed out. We kept walking, however- Walking towards the destination.

Through the garden.

Through the dorm rooms.

Up the stairs into the new area...

And into a room at the far back labelled ‘Church’.

There, everyone was already waiting, bar Yuta of course. Tanaki was busy examining each pew with an impressed face to notice the screen on the far back wall above the altar was buzzing with static.

Then, a thump echoed as the person behind the screen began hammering the top of the recording device to get it to work. Every hit made the static dissipate a little, but it wasn’t until the fifth or sixth hit that the static cleared for good.

“Stupid thing...” The woman, now presented to us all, sat like a news announcer behind her desk. “Um, hello! How are you all doing?”

If I hadn’t been standing behind him, I wouldn’t have see Shui cringe.

“Um... Right, I have a script I’m supposed to...”

The woman searched under the desk. As she did, the arm she wasn’t searching with was placed on the table, revealing that the hand part had been replaced with a blade. When she poked her head back up, she looked at us with glossy red eyes as she prepared to read her one sheet script.

“Okay! My name is Xue.” She giggled childishly. “I was the Ultimate Lumberjack, and I’m now your newly elected mastermind!”

“Of course,” Taihen groaned. “They had to make her cute.”

Xue cleared her throat, and then tossed away the paper to speak to us directly. “So, I’m gonna announce the new motive now. That okay?”

“What?!” Sun-Sing yelled. “We’ve only just gotten back from the trial!”

“Yeah, but it’s not fun if you’re hopeful!” Xue grabbed a familiar looking tablet from the table. “Alright, let’s see here... I’ll activate... this one!”

My tablet suddenly pinged. I looked at it to reveal what she’d done.

> **NEW MOTIVE!**
> 
> **REVERSE PERKS**
> 
> _Your perk now has the opposite effect to what it usually would have._

“What... is this?”

Xue laughed. “Oopsie! I hit the wrong one... oh well!”

Shui gritted his teeth. “Xue... What are you trying to do here...?”

“I better announce the new motive, then!” Xue looked off to the side. “So, here’s the deal! At 12 o’ clock every day there’s not a kill, I’m going to murder the entire family of somebody at random!”

Mutsuko crossed his arms. “A solid attempt... but I have no family to murder.”

“Neither do I,” Taihen said passionately. “I dropped those money saps the second I got my second pay check.”

“How would you even know where my family are?!” Winnego yelled.

“Y-Yeah... and my family are too paranoid to get captured by someone like you...” Yanayashi quibbled.

Xue tilted her head. “Huuuh? Do you need a little convincing?”

Suddenly, the screen flicked over to a bare looking room, with what appeared to be the parents and brother of someone in the room with us. They were unconscious, large cuts and bruises covering their bodies. I’m pretty sure the boy was missing his hands...

That’s when I heard a gasp. I turned to see that Tanaki was now holding both hands over her mouth, a single tear rolling down her face.

“N-No... That’s...” The look on her face was disturbing. “That’s my parents, and... my brother... What did you do to them?!”

Suddenly, Xue playfully walked in. “Allow me to demonstrate what happens if you don’t play by the rules!”

Xue took the blade on her arm, and...

Well, I didn’t see what happened next. I looked directly at my feet, not wanting to see a single think that Xue would do. From the horrid shrieks of Tanaki and the begging she tried to do, I could tell it was something nobody deserved to watch.

By the time Tanaki was a crying mess on the floor and Amun was attempting to comfort her, I peeked at the screen to see Xue wiping what was left of Tanaki’s family off her blade. She was still smiling, even going as far as to lick the spots of blood by her lips off.

My breath caught in my throat when I noticed the intestines of one of the family members draped over her shoulder.

“Now! Wasn’t that fun?!”

Kanji swallowed hard. “S-She’s worse than Seiko... At least Seiko didn’t kill anyone in front of us!”

“This is what we’re fighting for...?” Yanayashi looked like she was on the verge of tears. “We’re trying to stay alive... just to watch things like that happen?”

One by one, everyone began to fall into the despair of the situation...

Before his voice echoed everyone else’s.

“Now hold on!” Shui walked forward, standing in front of everyone.”You can’t tell me you’re giving up?!”

Hibachi also broke from the crowd, taking a stance next to Shui. “This is a fear tactic. They only want to scare us into killing... you can’t give in!”

Then, Amun walked past everyone, standing between the two. “I... have no idea what you have been through in the past, but I can understand you’re afraid. I will act as your servant through these times to make sure you’re all given the peace of mind that you deserve.”

Silence, like everyone comprehended the situation. We’d just watched someone kill another person’s family. We’d just been told it’d happen again when there wasn’t a murder. Yet now, these three- Shui, Hibachi, and Amun- had all just come in and told us everything would be fine.

Who were they? Why were they so confident...?

_What had they been through?_

Soon, everyone began leaving. It was like waves going out to an ocean- three, four, three, and three... Leaving only me and one other person in the room.

Shui.

I approached him as he stared at the blank screen. “Shui? What’s wrong?”

“That woman. I know her.” Shui put it blankly. “She’s someone I’ve been trying to avoid for a long, long time. Someone who made me craft my talent just by following me around the world.”

“Wait... you’re an Ultimate because--”

“Because Xue chased me down.” Shui unpocketed his compass. “If it were not for her, I don’t think I’d be here today... how fate guides the saddest of hands.”

“But... who is she to you, exactly?”

Shui looked me dead in the eyes... and answered my question with two words.

Two words I never expected to hear.

“My Sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has officially begun. And with it, a new strawpoll. It's time to spend freetime with someone once more! Who shall it be?
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/18629498
> 
> The top 2 answers will be chosen for the next free time. Thanks for reading once again!
> 
> \- Joseph


	14. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5(B)- MORE OF THE SAME
> 
> It's time to try and relax. Kaiyo needs to keep herself calm, or else she'll never get anything done. Who does she decide to hang out with?

I wish I could say that Shui expanded on the thing he told me. I really, really do.

But he didn’t. He just left me with yet another mystery and yet another mysterious personality trait to consider. I wasn’t getting anything else from him, and I knew that...

So I decided just to hang out with other people instead. I had a few ideas of who I should go for, but nobody really stuck out in my mind as ‘critical’.

Then again... there was Amun. I wanted to know more about Amun, just because he was new to the facility. How had he ended up in this situation? How had he found himself amongst us, in a place like this?

Luckily, I didn’t need to walk far to find him- he’d brought Tanaki outside the church, sitting with her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Looks like he’d be occupied for a while longer.

That’s when a mighty crash echoed from the downstairs. I sighed, going down the stairs to the sound, and who did I find currently pulling herself up off the floor with a bloody nose? You could probably guess.

“Yanayashi... You okay?”

Yanayashi wiped her nose, sniffing. “I’ve had worse.”

**...**

I spent some time helping Yanayashi bandage her injuries she’d sustained. I like to think we grew a little closer that day.

“Sooo... Yanayashi...”

We’d arrived in the medical office, apparently her favourite place to be.

Yanayashi smiled at me. “Yana is fine. I’d like to think we’re friends... you can call me by my nickname.”

“Oh, okay! Yana.” I smiled back, happy that felt that way. “Can I ask about some things that interest me about you?”

Yanayashi nodded, giving me the go ahead.

“I’d like to start with...” I looked her over. “Um... why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying.” Yanayashi spoke with a tone that made me think that she got this question a lot. “These are tattoos.”

“They’re...” I lean in. “Holy shit, they are. I just thought you’ve been crying constantly...”

“Don’t be silly. That’s impossible.”

I laughed. “S-Sorry... these look so realistic! Who did it for you?”

Yanayashi’s smile suddenly faded. “I... I dunno. I don’t remember even wanting a tattoo in the first place.”

If I had to guess... she got the tattoo during the two years at Hope’s Peak. Of course she wouldn’t remember. It was silly for me to ask, I suppose.

“Do you remember how you got into Hope’s Peak?” I asked, curious about it.

Yanayashi’s smile returned. “Yes! I do. So, basically, my mother and father had been trying desperately to apply me into Hope’s Peak for years. They’d been hoping to get me in as just a student of the Reserve Course, and spent almost two million yen to help with my education.”

I sat down in a nearby chair, listening to her story intently.

“Well, even with all these personal tutors and the two million spent on making sure I was ready for the exams, I failed.” Yanayashi laughed sadly. “I answered every question. I didn’t miss one, and did them all to the best of my ability.”

She looked me directly in the eyes, a sparkle of confidence shining in them.

“I got a 0 in every single test. Took them all- English, Maths, Science, History, Latin, Double Latin, Geography, the whole lot, and got 0 in every single one.”

I can see why she looked so bemused with herself- if she was telling the truth that was incredibly impressive. That’s probably why she was referred to as the Ultimate Disaster Student.

But then... what about her actual luck? It seemed like the Earth itself had cursed her from how bad it was. I wanted to ask her exactly what was going on with it, but she turned to walk towards the medicine cabinet and tripped over her own shadow face first into the wall.

“Oh my God!” I stood up, rushing to her side as she mumbled pitifully. “Yana, are you alright?!”

Her face was bloody and bruised from her trip, but she still smiled slightly at me. “I’ve had w-worse.”

By the time I’d helped fix her face up, I’d completely forgotten about the question I’d wanted to ask, and was heading out of the medical office with a smile on my face. A smile that was promptly wiped when I saw Akari in the hallway.

“Oh. Hey, Akari.”

“Hello.” Akari was just waiting in the hallway by the aviary. “What do you want?”

“I... was just saying hi...”

“Then we have no reason to talk to each other. Go away.”

I huffed. “Akari, why are you so mean?”

“Like fuck I’m going to tell you that.” She looked to the aviary door. “I just want to go look at the birds, but...”

“... But?”

Akari opened the door. “Look for yourself.”

Without bothering to look down, I poked my head inside to see Monomodo inside. However, he looked different- mostly the fact that there were about fifty of them, all licking at the pool of blood that Wananta had once lain.

“W-What the hell...?”

“Adorable, aren’t they?!”

I turned my head behind me, seeing that Monomodo had come out of nowhere. “Huh?”

“They’re called the Minimodosss.” Monomodo slithered past me, into the aviary with the rest of them. “They’re my children, in the loossse sssenssse of the word.”

One of the Minimodos slithered over, looking at its apparent father in the eyes. In response, Monomodo grabbed it with his claw and bit through the head of it, revealing that it wasn’t made of metal- it appeared to be made of a black gunk that splattered onto the floor after Monomodo chewed it up and spit it out.

Then, he dropped the body of the Minimodo on the floor... and the gunk reformed around its head. The Minimodo got up and returned to his work, completely unfazed.

I swallowed hard. “T-That was...”

“That wasss technology, my dear!” Monomodo laughed in my face. “After all, thisss isss my sssimulation. Anything I want to happen WILL happen. You can count on it.”

Akari sighed, still on the other side of the door. “Can you tell them to leave? They’re scaring the birds.”

Suddenly, a mighty crash echoed from the hallway. I jogged outside, looking in that direction, but when another crash echoed down the hall I realised that it might be more serious than Yanayashi falling over.

I ran down the hall to the stage, opening the door. I could hear screaming behind it, so I kicked the door open and looked at the scene in front of me.

Inside, I witnessed something I was afraid of. Sun-Sing was pelting the walls with plates she’d taken from the kitchen, yelling in anger as she did, making all the walls bounce with her voice. I ran in, getting about halfway before she noticed me.

I could see the fury in her eyes... so I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Sun-Sing!” Akari had followed me, marching in with authoritive flair. “The hell are you doing?!”

“I can’t take it!” Sun-Sing threw another plate, this time at us. “I CAN’T TAKE IT!”

Akari looked at me. “Deal with it.”

“Why me?! I don’t know what to say...”

“Why do you have to bring them into this?!” Sun-Sing threw the last of her plates. “WHY?! Why do they have to suffer as well?! LEAVE THEM ALONE!”

That’s when I realised. Sun-Sing was scared of the motive- her family was at risk, as were the rest of ours. She must’ve had a good relation with them to freak out as bad as this.

“S-Sun-Sing!” I quickly got on stage with her. “Please, calm down. Violence isn’t going to solve anything...”

Of course, by the way the ‘game’ was going, violence was the _only_ way to solve this, but I kept that point to myself. Sun-Sing took deep breaths, slowly but surely calming down, before collapsing to her knees and beginning to sob at the floor. I knelt with her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Dad... Mom... Big Bro...” She was talking to herself. “Big Sis... Little Sis... I don’t want them to die. I don’t. I love them so much...”

“I know...” I gritted my teeth, sharing in her feelings. “I know.”

It took a wild, but Sun-Sing slowly got back to her feet, drying her tears. She gulped down her fears, trying a smile, but it was clear she wasn’t recovering any time soon.

“T-Thanks for... Talking with me, Kaiyo.”

Sun-Sing turned... and suddenly, a claw was placed around her neck when Monomodo flew at her, slamming her into the ground.

“Hello there!” He laughed. “You’ve broken a rule!”

I took a step back in shock. “What? What did she...?”

However, I already knew. Looking at the broken plate shards everywhere, you knew instantly which rule she’d broke. Destruction of Property was listed as a rule, after all.

Monomodo had pinned Sun-Sing using his weight. “Bad Girl.”

Sun-Sing struggled. “Please... please, I can’t breathe...”

“Oh, it’s gonna be worse than that, love.” Monomodo pointed with his clawed hand, slowly lowering it towards her eye. I wanted to move- to stop him from hurting her- but I couldn’t stop him. I know that’d just result in more people getting hurt.

Which is something that didn’t matter in the end, because suddenly Monomodo moved his claw rapidly to the side and tossed her upwards using his plush hand. I watched as he sliced with his claw, a flurry of black hair flying everywhere upon him doing so. It took a few seconds for me to realise that Sun-Sing’s long shining hair that had once fallen to the midriff of her back was now barely covering her ears.

She shook with fear at the actions Monomodo had taken. “W-What... Huh? What did...? How?”

“I think that looksss better, don’t you?” Monomodo dusted his claw of Sun-Sing’s hair. “Yeah, that’sss your Ssstrike. Don’t make me give you another one.”

Sun-Sing touched her new hair, giving a nervous giggle. “I-I guess I can... live with this.”

Monomodo shrugged. “Ssstrikesss aren’t alwaysss ultra-violent. I’m in a good mood today, ssso you get away with nothing too vicious.”

Sun-Sing looked at me, and then back to Monomodo. “Well, if that’s everything--”

Then, out of nowhere, Sun-Sing was on the ground again, Monomodo’s tail wrapped around her leg. “Ah HAH! I lied! I actually feel terrible!”

“What’s this now!?”

Akari yelled, looking as Monomodo began spinning. Sun-Sing was spun with him, picking up speed rapidly, before she was launched across the room and straight out the door of the stage, skipping off the tile once before hitting the wall across from the door.

She shuddered as she laid there, her eyes dancing with sick colours. I rushed towards her, sliding into place next to her as she took deep, hallowed breaths. “Sun-Sing! Sun-Sing, speak to me!”

And speak to me she did. “I... I’m gonna be sick...”

“What happened?!” Suddenly, I was aware to the fact that there were others in the hallway; specifically, Amun-Hathor and Taihen. “What happened to Queen Sun-Sing?”

“S-She got punished...” I helped Sun-Sing to her feet, catching her when she stumbled backwards. “A-And Monomodo cut her hair and threw her across the stage!”

Amun took over for me, grabbing Sun-Sing by the hand and shoulder. “Come, my queen. I’ll get you some water.”

“O-Okay...” Sun-Sing gulped. “Okay...”

Amun led Sun-Sing to the kitchen, walking through the door, leaving Taihen and I behind. While I was fearfully, I could hear Taihen muttering under his breath.

“... Taihen?”

He answered the question I was about to ask before I asked it. “God, she’s fucking gorgeous.”

I groaned. Looks like I’d need to keep him occupied.

**...**

I spent the day pretending I was interested in the technical side of fetishes with Taihen. I guess we grew a little closer that day.

While I was talking with Taihen, I remembered something from our last encounter. “Hey, Taihen? You said something about an ‘incident’ before...”

“Yeah... the incident that forced me to stop drawing Grandmother Porn.” Taihen tutted, sitting down.

I sighed, not wanting to say the next thing on my mind. “So, um... why not?”

“You really wanna know?” Taihen didn’t give me a chance. “If you’re so curious, the guy who requested it was a complete dick. He wanted me to draw him a Manga about an elderly woman getting back into the prostitution business.”

_Oh boy._

Taihen scratched under his fringe. “I’d send him a page every time it was finished, and he’d send me my pay. That was the plan... and then he began making excuses.”

I took a seat as well- not because I was interested, but because I had a feeling it was going to take a while.

“It was the sort of excuses you could believe; ‘I didn’t get a paycheck this month’, or ‘I forget that I’d requested for this’. I was receiving half the pay I was told I’d get, then a quarter, and then he just didn’t pay me one month. Ironically, that month was the month we got into a huge argument over the phone and he cut all contact with me.”

Taihen sighed, happy for some reason.

“So I finished the Manga and posted it for free on my website.”

I tilted my head. “So... something you should’ve got paid for, you just... posted for free in the end?”

“Hey... petty revenge is my favourite kind of revenge.” Taihen leant back and put his hands behind his head. “I even received an angry rant at like, 2 o’ clock in the morning, when the fucker wanted me to remove it from my page. Told him to pay what he owed me. He never messaged me back.”

“Okay, but... why did that stop you from drawing... that stuff?”

Taihen’s smile faded. “Well, isn’t it obvious? I missed out on at least a year’s pay. At least 15 thousand yen, just because I’d rather draw this other thing for this one guy.”

“And that just stopped you from drawing it for other people?”

Taihen shrugged. “Better safe than sorry.”

I got up, underwhelmed by the story. “Well, I’m leaving then. Have fun... doing whatever.”

“Hold it!” Taihen stopped me, leaning forward and slapping his knees. “Did you see? Four new labs got opened, and mine was one of them!”

That... didn’t seem like a good thing...

“Oh, and Shui’s too. I know you like him.” Taihen chuckled. “God, how much do you think it’d cost to buy the ability to draw you two having sex?”

I didn’t give him the chance. “Goodbye, Taihen.”

“Eh, sure, fine.” Taihen removed his tablet from inside his shirt, checking it out with a huge smile on his face. As I left the room, I noticed that it was dark outside, meaning soon the nighttime announcement would soon be played, so I decided to head down to the labs and see if Taihen was correct.

At the end of the hallway, however, I saw that the door to the theatre was now replaced by an electronic board. I walked towards it, seeing that it was more of a reminder of what labs were unlocked and which weren’t. It was like if you were looking at it on a phone; the door of the lab, the name of the lab under it, and then if it was locked or unlocked under that. I flicked through each door, seeing that the four labs already open were still open; Mine, Lanzo’s, Mutsuko’s and Kanji’s.

Then, the four new labs came next. Shui’s door was a yellowed paper colour with dark red marks that looked like those lines that a pirate map would have, including an X in the bottom right corner. Then, there was Taihen’s room, a dark red door with one of those electronic signs that you’d see outside strip clues painted on it. I mumbled my distain for it and swiped to the next one.

Next was Yuta’s, which was bright red with perfect white circles like the top of a red capped mushroom- or his hat. When I swiped to the next door, however, I froze when I saw who it belonged to.

Ori.

It was painted in psychedelic colours, with a symbol on the door that I didn’t recognise. Instead of ‘LOCKED’ or ‘UNLOCKED’ as its state, it was instead marked with ‘BARRED’. I guessed what that meant- because Ori was dead, we couldn’t enter his lab.

Before I got a chance to check the new labs, however, the familiar chime rang out.

_Ding!_

“Ladiesss and Gentlemen, it isss now nighttime! Pleassse return to your Dormsss or face punissshment.”

I sighed, walking up the stairs to the Dorms, seeing everyone was returning their rooms...

Except Amun, who was standing in the hallway, making sure everyone was heading inside their rooms. I walked up and tapped his shoulder.

“Amun...?”

“Ah, my queen! What can I help you with?” Amun crossed his arms, smiling at me.

“Um... Do you have somewhere to sleep?” I looked around nervously at the other rooms. “If you’re not in your room, you get punished...”

“I’ll be fine, my queen.” He patted my shoulder. “I’ve already convinced someone else to let me sleep in their room. Please, get some rest.”

I nodded, smiling slightly. “Thanks, Amun.”

“It’s my job to see you happy.”

I headed inside my room, lying down next to a still awake Ini, looking at the ceiling. Ini immediately cuddled up to me.

“Mm... Goodnight, Kaiyo...”

I tried to keep myself calm. “Yeah... Goodnight.”

It took an hour of listening to Ini purr in my ear before I fell asleep, tears in my eyes.


	15. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6(A)- Love, Lust, Loss
> 
> Kaiyo awakes once more to find things have changed since yesterday. Secrets being passed around, people getting a little friendlier than usual... and, most importantly, a revelation that cannot be resolved so easily.

My eyes peeled open, about thirty seconds after the morning announcement played. Ini had already woken up and was skipping out the door, so I got some time to crack my back and re-adjust my new uniform.

It was odd. I’d changed into the new outfit only yesterday, and I already felt like I’d worn it for half my lifetime.

Quickly putting on my bottle necklace and my neck protector, not in that order, I pushed out into the hallway, seeing everyone was already getting busy chatting and walking to their own destinations in mind without a care in the world. I felt like everyone had forgotten so quickly of what motives were in place.

I looked down at my tablet again, looking at my perk with sleepy eyes.

> LANDMINE PERK
> 
> If you kill, you will be automatically killed by your attacker.
> 
> (Effects of the Reverse Perk Motive)

The way everything was laid out in this Simulation world was like a videogame. It didn’t even feel like I was at risk of dying- what was the chances I’d just respawn?

“Kaiyo.”

Suddenly, I was aware to Shui, standing next to me. “Oh... hey, Shui.”

“How did you sleep?” He asked, a miniscule amount of care in his voice. “Did your nightmares keep you awake?”

“No, not this time.” I rubbed my eye. “I don’t remember what I dreamt about. Maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Good. I’ve got something I want to show you today.”

Well, that was always a good sign. As he walked away, I was reminded of the last thing he’d showed me; that computer that wasn’t being powered through the secret room. Now I was thinking backwards about it- if he’d found something else important enough to want to show someone else, maybe he’d grabbed access to the computer or something.

Those ideas, of course, were suddenly dominated by a growling stomach. I sighed, slightly embarrassed that it had been so loud, before walking into the garden--

To find a horrible sight.

“OW, OW, OW!” Ini was holding her leg. “OWWW! W-Why did you do that?! I didn’t do anything!”

Standing above her was Shui, his eyes ablaze. “Stay down. Don’t try and get up.”

“I don’t think I could...” Ini pouted, rubbing her shin. “I just wanted to show you...”

I jogged over. “Hey, what the hell’s going on?”

Luckily for me, Tanaki and Winnego were also there, so they could back me up if things went sour. Even luckier, however, it looked like Shui realised what he’d done and backed away, clearing his throat.

Ini had tears her eyes. “Meanie... I just wanted to show you it...”

“Show him what?” I knelt next to her, moving her hands to see that whatever Shui had done had broken the skin and had caused bleeding. “What did he do...?”

Winnego shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just talking with Tanaki, and then... she was screaming.”

Tanaki looked at Shui. “I suggest you say sorry.”

Shui did as he was told. “I’m sorry, Ini. Really, I am. When you came at me with that weapon, I...”

That word. It caused me to flinch.

“W-Weapon?”

Suddenly, Tanaki reached into the fountain and grabbed a machete from it. “This. Ini, dear, though I don’t respect his actions, Shui is right. Running at someone with a machete usually means that you’re trying to commit murder.”

Ini took the machete from her, cradling the machete. “I wasn’t... I just wanted to show him. Look, I painted over the parts that were cracked...”

When she showed me the machete in full, I realised suddenly that the weapon was... uniquely designed. For one, the blade was brown with an orange line across it, while the handle of it was painted an eye-scorching pink. Something dangled from the end of the blade, placed inside a water-safe bag.

“W-Where did you get that, anyway?” Winnego asked.

“I...” Shui sighed. “I gave it to her, after the trial. Ori had been hiding it under his bed- it got damaged from where he’d slept on it, so I gave it back to her to let her try and fix it.”

Ini sucked air in through her teeth as she got to her feet. “And now I need fixing! Thanks a lot.”

“Again, I’m sorry. I forgot.” Shui looked away, tutting. “I’ll... I’ll come wrap the wound for you.”

With Ini and Shui going off in one direction, I began heading towards the canteen instead, but paused at the door when I heard Winnego whisper something to Tanaki. I looked back, seeing they were staring at each other with unhappy eyes.

Of course, I thought nothing of it. Probably just something I should avoid asking about.

Entering the canteen, I was greeted to three things that caught me off guard. Number one was that, besides the back two, every table was covered in some of the best looking food I’d ever seen. Number two was that Amun was standing right next to the doorway as I walked in, causing me to jump when he greeted me.

Number three was that Taihen was currently sitting next to Sun-Sing, and she was blushing so brightly I could see it from across the room.

Amun took a stance next to me. “How was your rest, my queen?”

“Good, yeah- hey, um, why are those two sat together?” I said, pointing to Sun-Sing and Taihen.

Amun’s smile faded. “Should they not be? They seem like they get along well.”

“Taihen’s flirted with every girl in this building,” I quipped. “Everyone here has had to fight off his perusing attitude. How long have they been talking?”

Then, I was hit with one of the worst things I could’ve heard.

“Since last night.” Amun gave me a questioning gesture. “After I helped calm Sun-Sing down, Taihen told me he’d take over. I guess they’ve gotten along since then.”

I gulped. “Okay. Thanks, Amun.”

“It’s my honour.”

I walked over casually, grabbing a piece of toast from the table as I did, before sitting across from Sun-Sing. Immediately, I noticed something off- unlike the first time Sun-Sing and Taihen had had a conversation, this one felt like both sides of the party were enjoying it.

They hadn’t even noticed I’d sat there.

“I was originally gonna be a game show host,” Taihen laughed, “but that’d mean I’d need to become a paedophile.”

“Shut up!” The off-colour joke earned him a slap on the chest, but Sun-Sing was laughing at it.

“Hey, I already feel like one every time I draw Lolicon.” Taihen made some small sounds that I guess sounded prideful. “After I joined Hope’s Peak, though, I realised where my true talent lied.”

“That’s so interesting,” Sun-Sing leant on her hands. “How long have you been a professional artist?”

Professional. Artist. That’s when I stopped the pair. “Ahem!”

Taihen looked to me, and even though I couldn’t see them I knew his eyes had just glowered with malice. “Oh. Hey, Kaiyo. What’s up?”

“Oh, you know ‘what’s up’. Sun-Sing, why are you talking to him? You know he just wants to get you in bed with him.”

“Really now? And how would you know that?” Sun-Sing then looked at me...

And my heart dropped.

Sun-Sing was... angry. Angry with _me_. Why? Just because I’d told her the truth?

“Y’know, when I first met you, Taihen, I wasn’t impressed.” Sun-Sing suddenly turned back to him. “But now we’ve spoken, and I’ve gotten to know you better... I think I actually see what’s so good about your vulgar words.”

“Heh... you know it baby.” Taihen smirked, hard. “Kaiyo, darling, why don’t you go bother someone else? I’m busy.”

Holy Shit. Had I gone crazy? Had Taihen actually managed to break through to one of the girls in the facility?

Had... had he managed to score a girl?

With the smallest of ‘okay’s I headed off, into the kitchen. Inside, Yanayashi was sitting on the counter, Lanzo chopping up some kale and Mutsuko washing his hands in the sink.

I closed the door. “I...”

“Mhm.”

“They...”

“We know.”

Yanayashi looked at me glumly, holding a glass of water. “Guess it’s fair to say Sun-Sing’s gone insane, huh?”

“I-I wouldn’t say that...” Lanzo swiped the kale into a frying pan. “Sun-Sing’s gone through a lot. Out of all of us, I’d say she’s one of the weaker willed... much as it pains me to say.”

Mutsuko turned the tap off, shaking his hands into the sink before grabbing a towel. “Miss Sing is looking for someone to project her feelings onto. Sir Atlas is a lucky man.”

“W-We can’t let this happen.” I looked to the three. “He’s just going to use her! I know men like him- all they want is sex and disconnect!”

“That’s not our decision, Kaiyo.” Lanzo put some tough looking meat on the frying pan as it began sizzling. “Sun-Sing will have to figure that out herself.”

“She’s got to have something to rely on for safety with this motive hanging in the air...” Yanayashi finally dropped the bombshell we’ll all been quiet about.

Silence. Well, silence in a less traditional sense- a sizzling frying pan kept us from falling into a deeper one. That was until Shui walked in from the canteen, his face marked with the same thing I’d been wearing.

The second the door closed, his voice bounced off the walls. “Who let them stay together?!”

“That would be Sir Isira.”

“Isira?” I tilted my head. “Who’s that?”

“Amun-Hathor Isira. That’s his full name.” Shui leant on the wall. “He told us all it as his greeting. Prefers to go by Amun, though.”

I looked at Shui, my eyes pleading for us to leave. “Hey, didn’t you have something you wanted to show me...?”

Shui gave me a side eye. “Not at this moment, no.”

And that was that conversation. Mutsuko removed his hat, placing it on the middle counter before walking back to the sink. “Alright, let us see here...”

“What are you doing?”

I took a step forward...

And promptly screamed when the plush skull on his hat turned to look at me.

Lanzo looked back. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

I looked to the others. “A-Ah... sorry, I must’ve been seeing things...”

“No, you saw correctly.” Suddenly, Mutsuko walked over, putting some sort of dark green mixture on the counter with his hat. “It is alive.”

“L-Like hell...” I moved in closer. “H-How?! How is it alive?!”

“It was the very first thing I breathed life into. This little guy has been with me since my times in the village.” Mutsuko leant down, looking at the skull as it made a happy expression with no lower jaw and one eye. “Every month, I must drink a concoction that keeps him alive. We are bound by blood.”

Right. SHSL Witch Doctor. Almost forgot.

“That’s... amazing!” Yanayashi put her glass in the sink with the upmost caution. “Your life must be so interesting, Mutsuko!”

Mutsuko paused as he brought the glass to his lips. “Yes... interesting... You could say that.” Then, he began downing the dark green mixture and the plush skull begin to change from the dark yellow it had been to a soft white. When he was finished, Mutsuko put his hat back on and shivered.

“Disgusting.”

Shui bit his tongue. I simply swallowed.

After all... there’s not much you can say when you watch something you don’t understand happen.

With that out of the way, I made track back through the canteen, ignoring the giggling pair and out into the garden. I walked through the dorms, up the staircase and back into the large domed room that held the upstairs facilities.

“Let’s hope you’re not allergic to--” Ini had already beaten me up there, and was now discussing something with Kanji. “Oh, hello Kaiyo! How was breakfast?”

I froze. “I-Ini?”

“Yep! That’s me-nee!” She giggled at her own joke. “What’s up?”

“Y-You... Sorry, you just said my name. It caught me off guard.” I laughed off the coincidence. “After all, I haven’t heard you call me by my name first thing in the morning.”

“Ah! That’s because I remember you all!”

My smile turned genuine. “W-What? You do? How?”

“Well, remember how I said Uncle Amun taught me how to deal with my memory loss?!” Ini leant to me like she was telling the world’s loudest secret. “Well, when he arrived in this place, I remembered how to remember! I just have to stay awake!”

I tilted my head, confused. “You... how long have you been awake?”

“Around two days!” Ini jumped for joy. “So now I’m going to definitely, definitely remember you all! Yay, circumvention!”

“I...” I thought back to all the times she hadn’t remembered me, and realised that there was no point in questioning her now- sleep deprivation was better than having to explain everything to her again and again. “Alright, I guess. What are you guys doing here? Seems like an unlikely pairing.”

“I was exploring when Kanji came out of this room!” She pointed to the door next to the church. “Lookie, Lookie! There’s a beach up here!”

I sighed and chuckled. “Ini, that’s impossible. How could there be--”

I stopped myself.

“Right. Simulation.”

Ini pushed open the door, and I walked into a room that felt like a beach house. Looking out the window I could see that she was right- the beach looked just like a beach out of a movie scene, glittering blue waters and pale yellow sand. A fake sun shone down on it all.

I pushed my face against the window, giving the entire area a good once over. How I’d love to just swim for miles out, finding some distant island to swim to, to call for help.

The impossible architecture of this place made my head spin.

After removing myself from the room, I headed into a place that looked like a library. It was grand in design, definitely far too big for its own merit. A large statue dominated the middle part of the library, while the walls of said library were covered in books. A staircase headed up to the balcony above us, but it was locked off, while another staircase headed downwards to an unknown area, locked off as well.

Ini followed me in. “So many books... Who would read so much? Lots and lots and lots of books!”

“This place is called the Grand Library,” Kanji stated, following in behind us. “That means there’s another Library that’s not as grand as this one.”

As the pair argued about libraries and what constituted them being ‘grand’, I walked towards the statue, craning my next to look up at it. It was of a woman I didn’t recognise- they held a spear in one hand, and a lantern in the other. I could only imagine them as a great warrior, striding from battlefields and making short work of the foes ahead of them.

Between her legs was an electronic screen. I hopped up onto the statue’s base, seeing that it appeared to be an entire computer set up, one that would’ve made the nineties look futuristic. I leant in, using the ancient mouse as searched for files.

There were sixteen of them, and it’d only take an idiot to not know who they were on. They even had our names as the subject line, for crying out loud.

I triple clicked on all of them, opening each folder one by one. I gave me information on everyone inside the facility- besides Amun. The folders didn’t contain a single word file, though- each folder contained the information topic as its icon, with the answer to that topic as its name. For example, the document ‘KAIYO SYCAMORE’ had the icon of the word ‘name’, meaning that it had asked for a name and had gotten the answer.

Everything was substandard- the kind of stuff you’d write in an application form. Name, Age, Gender, Country of Origin. Likes, Dislikes. Fears. Talents.

Height. Weight. Blood Type.

Family. Friends. Home Address.

Favourite Colour. Favourite Restaurant. Mental Disabilities. Dreams. Love Interests...

I gulped. Maybe Monomodo was right when he said he had more information on us then we thought.

I clicked through each file, barely skimming the words in each. Nothing really popped out at me; sure, learning that Shui had PTSD was a bit of a shock, and that Kanji had originally lived in New Zealand was another.

And then I got to Winnego’s file, and everything seemed to stop. Where the other files seemed more obvious, three of the icons caught me off guard, each one hitting me like one gut punch after another.

LOVE INTEREST: Yanayashi Hollings (Dating: One year).

FAMILY: Unknown.

...

GENDER: Female.

“Hey, whatcha lookin’ at?”

I never clicked an X button so fast. “There are files for everyone on this computer. I was just looking at a few at random... nothing to worry about.”

... What had I read? Winnego... he was dating Yanayashi? I hadn’t seen any signs of them in love. And his family... how didn’t they know where they were?

However, it was the third thing that really made me question everything. Winnego was... female, according to the file. If he really was a girl, why didn’t he look like one? Why didn’t he _sound_ like one? Had something changed that I had no idea about?

Had... Had Winnego undergone sexual reassignment during the two years of Hope’s Peak nobody could remember?

But no, that wouldn’t make sense. I could remember vivid memories from those years... and Winnego hadn’t been female in any of them. From the first day I knew him, Winnego was a boy, through and through.

Maybe the device was just... wrong?

Kanji waved his hand in front of my face. “Hello? Earth to Kaiyo?”

“Huh? Yeah, sorry.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Guess reading so much information about myself got to me... heh...”

“So you didn’t hear my idea?” Ini stuck her bottom lip out at me, before giggling. “It’s fine! I was just saying- we should hold a beach party!”

“Ah, that’s...” I smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea. Though, uh, is it a good idea to do it today? Everyone’s still got things to do. We’ll have to plan it for tomorrow, okay?”

Ini nodded rapidly. “Yeah, yeah! But you’ll have to remind me about it.”

I nodded too, just not as rapidly. “Good.”

I looked at my tablet. The time was 10am- two hours had already passed. I had already planned in advance who I was going to hang out with, anyway... two people who had been flying under my social radar for a while.

Two people I wanted to know more about; their past, their present. How they’d ended up in this place like the rest of us.

Yuta and Amun.

At least... that was the plan... When a massive headache overtook me, and I dropped to the ground, the last thing I heard being a scream from Ini and the familiar voice of self-doubting thoughts.

**_We need to escape._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to promote myself, but it's been two chapters so I suppose it's better now than never. Would you all be so kind as to follow me on twitter (@JosephPlays2) and on Instagram (@mudfish2000)? It'll give you immediate updates on when a new chapter comes out.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> \- Joseph


	16. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6(B)- Deal with a Devil
> 
> Freetime! Kaiyo has no reason to be sitting around. Who has she chosen today?

“What happened to her this time?”

“I don’t know! She was fine, and then she was on the floor!”

I sat in the medical bed, my mood low. I had a cup of water in my hands, despite the fact I wasn’t planning on drinking it. Meanwhile, Shui and Ini were discussing what happened as Akari and Kanji searched for the correct medication for my throbbing head.

Ini hummed. “Well, is she going to be okay?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine.” Shui looked over at me. “Though I’m not sure what could’ve happened.”

I sighed. “I’ve told you already, I don’t know. I just suddenly got a massive headache, and then I passed out.”

Akari exited the medicine cabinet. “You might’ve had an allergic reaction.”

“To what?” I said, putting the water aside. “I’m not allergic to anything...”

Kanji scratched under his chin. “Perhaps you got too stressed again?”

I shook my head. “Whatever it is, I’m fine now. I’ll make sure I’m one hundred percent, and I’ll be back on my feet.”

Akari received a ping on her tablet. When she checked it, a groan of fury echoed from under her medical mask. “Great. Yanayashi’s trapped under a bookshelf. I’ll be back.”

Akari left, as did Kanji, and Ini left too after giving me a hug. That left Shui and I behind, and by the look on his face when the door closed he was pleased by that fact.

He walked to my medical bed, revealing a dart; the kind you’d use in the game of the same name. “Check this out.”

I took it from him, looking it over. “W-What is...?”

“It was in your leg.” Shui crossed his arms. “When Ini and Kanji dragged you in here, I was the only one to notice. I took it out before they did.”

I looked it over, the realisation dawning on me like sunrise. “Someone... Someone threw this at me?”

“Correction- someone _shot_ it at you. It was stuck deep in the area behind your knee- no human can throw that hard.”

I blinked. Shui leant in.

“Kaiyo... someone was trying to keep you quiet.”

Looking at the needle on the dart, I saw that the inside was hollow. If somebody had filled it with sleeping agent, it could easily explain why I had passed out.

“So... what now?”

Shui rolled his eyes. “You know the answer to that. We keep moving forward. I got Amun and Yanayashi to explore the library after Ini told me the story. From what I can gather, this... computer, you said you found... It’s not there anymore.”

I flinched. “You think someone stole it?”

“Almost definitely.” Shui shrugged despite that answer. “Of course, the most obvious subject is Monomodo. Probably stole it to prevent others from seeing what was on it. Xue might’ve even commanded him to.”

I looked down glumly. “S-Shui... did you know that Winnego is...”

Shui raised an eyebrow. In that moment, I had to make a choice. One of the three options, I just couldn’t say- if I did, it’d be like betraying his trust.

Her trust? I don’t know. I was still so confused.

“D-Did you know that Winnego was dating Yanayashi...?”

Shui’s eye brow lowered, and his brow furrowed. “Is that what you found on the computer? Just... random information about all of us?”

Shui’s file came to mind. “Yeah.”

“Well, I suggest you keep that information to yourself.” Shui leant on the railing of my hospital bed, making sure to keep nice and close to my face when he spoke next. “It only takes a slip of the tongue to ruin someone’s trust in you.”

And like that, the conversation was over. I got to my feet, wondering why Shui would give me that and then dip. It was like he was speaking from experience.

... Now that I think about it, he probably was.

I walked out into the familiar hallway. No one was around, but I knew who I was looking for. It only took me a quick walk into the garden to find Yuta.

“Hey, Yuta. Want to hang out?”

Yuta turned to me, a small blush emerging on his face. “Umm... sure!”

**...**

Yuta spent the entire session quietly listening to me try to pry information out of him. We grew a little close that day.

“So, um...” Yuta poked his fingers together. “Do you like mushrooms?”

“Huh? Yeah, they’re pretty cool.” I was sat on the fountain edge with him. “If I had to say, I think I really like the red ones with all the weird spots on them.”

“Ah, the _Amanita Muscaria_!” That caught his attention. “Yes, it’s a very fancy mushroom. Of course, you probably know it by its simpler name, the Red Cap, right? It’s the kind of mushroom my hat is designed after.”

“Wow, that came out of nowhere...” I cleared my throat. “Speaking of, why do you like mushrooms so much? I think I’ve asked this question before, but I can’t for the life of me remember.”

“Well, I like mushrooms because they’re like me,” Yuta explained. “They grew up in the dirt, and were raised eating shit...”

Well, that’s one way to explain you had a hard upbringing I suppose.

“I’m a huge fan of all types of mushrooms,” He continued. “The study of Mycology allows me to see all of the best kinds, too. Specifically, the poisonous ones like Death Caps and Smith’s Lepidella.”

“Oh! That’s... concerning,” I admitted. “What kind of poison can mushrooms even produce...?”

“Well, it’s a toxin, see. Mushrooms require you to eat them in order to poison you, so they’re low in lethality... though there are a few people who forget not to eat things you find in the ground without getting it identified first.” Yuta sighs. “Mushrooms most normally go for the liver and the kidneys, two very important body parts, so if you eat a poisonous mushroom you need to get checked immediately.”

I nodded along, admittedly no longer listening as he continued to tell me about different mushrooms and their technical names. It took the sound of a bell ringing before he stopped, and suddenly I was aware of a voice echoing the room.

“Attention, students! It is twelve o’ clock, and nobody has committed murder! It’s time to execute another family!”

Oh, dear God. I’d forgotten all about the motive.

Suddenly, the screen above the fountain flicked on. The people on it, I didn’t recognise, but I’m sure someone did- after all, this was someone’s family. Mother, father, sister, brother, all lined up with the intent to die for Xue’s amusement.

But... who?

I looked away, not wanting to watch. Yuta did so as well. We closed our ears to the sounds of screaming and blood spilling, pretending that if it wasn’t there, it wasn’t happening.

It took a few minutes, but when I next looked up the screen was black again. I looked to Yuta, who looked at me with the same look of fear that I gave him.

“That wasn’t your family, right?”

Yuta shook his head. “If my family were dying, I know I’d watch...”

Morbid, but true. If anyone in my family were dying, I know I wouldn’t be able to look away. Issue is, I knew then that someone else was in dire need of comfort.

“Okay... we need to find whoever the witness to their family dying was.” I looked to Yuta. “I’ll search down here. You check upstairs.”

We spilt ways, with my first thought to check the canteen. Nobody was inside, so I headed straight through to the canteen, finding Amun washing the plates. As stupid as it felt, I questioned him.

“Amun! Did you see the thing?”

“I did indeed, my queen.” He didn’t show a hint of disappointment in his voice. “A shame for them, truly, it was. But I do not know who they were.”

“Well, let’s think logically.” I ran my hands through my hair. “They were white, so it wasn’t yours or Ini’s. Sun-Sing mentioned she had another sister, so it wasn’t hers...”

“Queen Hibachi claims only her mother would be there,” Amun added. “And I spoke with Taihen about it- he doesn’t know his real parents, and had no siblings.”

“Wow... you managed to get information out of him?”

“He’s not that difficult to talk to, my queen.”

“Right... sorry.” I don’t know why I was apologising; I had to find whoever was experiencing family loss. “Do you have any idea who it could be?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Well... thanks anyway.”

With a skip in my step, I rushed into the hallway. I ran down it, barrelling into the longue.

“Hey! Did anyone see...?”

The second I entered, I already knew I’d found the one in pain.

Yanayashi cried her eyes out into Winnego’s shoulder, Tanaki comforting her the best she could. Meanwhile, Mutsuko stood solemnly by the door, glancing at me as I entered.

“Miss Sycamore.”

“M-Mutsuko...” I looked to Yanayashi as she wailed for good reason. “I guess it was her family that were killed, huh?”

“Yes. I witnessed the entire thing.” Mutsuko suddenly took my hand and led me outside the room. When the door closed, that’s when he spoke next. “There is no need to be so blunt, Miss Sycamore.”

“Sorry... I don’t know how else to put it...” I looked down the hall. “Mutsuko... I can’t imagine what she’s going through.”

Mutsuko coughed. “An odd statement to relate to, I must admit. I never had to watch my family die before. Though I suppose, if I must, I would not feel too much different.”

I bit my lip. “Why? Do you hate them?”

“No, Miss Sycamore, I do not know who my parents are.” Mutsuko’s eyes wandered away from my face, almost like he was about to start walking away, but something must’ve made him realise that he wanted to tell me the full story. “You see... I was taken from my family, at the age of two. I had basic education- basic in that I was no man that I am today.”

“That’s... horrible...” I listened, trying to ignore the fact I could hear Yanayashi still. “Do you remember anything about them?”

“No, unfortunately. My only memory of my family is the twin sister that I once grew up with.” Mutsuko didn’t even show emotion saying that. “Ayika Mandolin.”

“That’s... hard to swallow.” I looked down at the floor. “Um... I’m going to go now. Good luck with Yanayashi...”

“And good luck with your travels, Miss Sycamore.”

I walked back down the hallway. As much as I didn’t want to say it, this was a perfect chance to talk to the second person on my list.

**...**

Amun spent the afternoon serving me different desserts and types of tea. We grew a little closer that day.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. “Amun, you really don’t need to do this.”

“Ah, my queen, but of course I do. You’ve overworked yourself these past few days, from what I heard.” Amun finally took a seat across from me. “I want to see you happy.”

“Do you want to see me fat, too?” My sugar tooth was satiated. I pushed the plate of cheesecake to him instead. “Because I’m pretty sure I’ve eaten my weight in cheesecake today.”

He almost looked betrayed by my words as he leant back in his chair. “If you say so, my queen.”

“Yeah, speaking of- why do you call me ‘Queen’?” I smacked my lips. “This is the first big conversation we’ve ever had, and you’ve been calling me ‘Queen’ even before that. Any reason?”

“Well, most women are queens in my eyes, much like most men are kings.” He spoke with his hands, I noticed; even now, it was like he was conducting an invisible orchestra. “I must obey even the slightest request my rulers give me, within reason.”

I tilted my head. “Is there anyone here you wouldn’t refer to as royalty?”

“Well, to begin with, that Akari girl doesn’t seem to appreciate anyone.” He seemed to go glum then, thinking to her. “And Taihen... vulgar, crude, unable to stop his tongue. When forced below these kinds, I must grit and smile; not here.”

“Yes, of course.” I drummed my fingers on the table. “Tell me- how did you even end up here?”

“In this facility or just in general?” He smirked, knowing the answer before even I did. “If you must know, I was part of a Reverse Harem.”

“A... what?” I gave him a confused look. “Is that like a type of army?”

“No, no. It is a place dedicated the person in charge sexually pleased.” Amun shrugged. “I was never chosen, however. After a year of making sure the other members were happy, I spoke to the Princess of the kingdom and asked her directly.”

I was interested. “What did she say?”

“Well, she told me exactly why- She said she sensed a powerful potential in my heart. Apparently, the woman herself had history with Hope’s Peak, and was quick to try and get me appointed.” He looked to the sky, his eyes gazed on the ceiling like he staring to the stars. “After that, I spent ten years in Hope’s Peak Academy under the title I hold dear today.”

“Wow, that’s... Wait, ten years?”

“I did not stutter, did I?” He smirked at me. “Yep. Been there since I was eighteen.”

“You’re Twenty-Eight?!” I was shocked. He didn’t look like he was older than me- hell, he’d tricked me this far. “That’s... amazing! What’s your skin care routine?”

“Now, now, don’t flatter me.” Amun stood up. “Well my queen, it’s been fun. But I must get back to work.”

And with that, the conversation was over, just like that.

I walked back out into the garden for what felt like the eighty-seventh time to find the hidden room was open and Shui was standing inside. Peeking in, I saw he was looking at his body, his crimson eyes watching himself inside the casket.

“Shui?” I came into view. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Shui motioned for me to close the wall, which I did on a whim. “I’m just... reliving memories I didn’t want to relive, is all.”

I stepped towards him. “Anything I can do to help?”

Shui blinked. “No. After all, I...” Shui looked down at the compass in his hand. Like every time before, it was swivelling desperately in every direction, giving no hint to which was north.

I waited for him to continue for a bit before speaking myself. “Is it about Xue?”

Shui looked to the ceiling, closing his eyes. “I suppose it is. Tell me, Kaiyo; do you want to know why I’ve tried to keep myself hidden from sight?”

“I-It’s because you don’t trust us, right I can understand that.”

“No... It’s not that.” Shui pocketed the compass. “It’s that... the last time I trusted someone, I was used. Like a toy, or a slave. I don’t hide because I want to stay away from others; I hide because I’m afraid of what they’re going to do to me.”

“Again, I...” I walked over. “I can understand that.”

Shui sniffed. “Kaiyo... I...”

“Please, don’t tell me anything you don’t want to.” I crossed my arms, giving an affirming smile. “I don’t need to know anything. If you want to keep it a secret, keep it to yourself. I don’t mind.”

Shui looked surprised to hear that.

“I... I get that you’ve been through a lot...” My smile faltered. “But... everyone here is a good person. Sure, some are ruder than others, but I believe there’s good in everyone. Even you. Especially, you.”

“Kaiyo, I...” He looked to his pod again. “I don’t know what to say.”

Suddenly, I was aware that we were standing a little too close, and I backed away to give him personal space. He also stepped back, looking at my pod.

“In that case...” I finally let my face fall. “Can I ask something personal?”

Shui played with his cloak for a bit before nodding.

“What happened... between you and Xue?” I felt nervous even asking. “Why did you try to run from her? How did she end up like this?”

For the first time, I saw fear in Shui’s eyes. “It’s... complicated.”

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s fine. I was just--”

“No.” He interrupted. “Just... give me some time to think how to word it.”

“How much time do you need?”

Shui grimaced, stayed silent for about ten seconds and then looked me in the eyes.

“When I was born... my mother died in childbirth.” Shui’s voice was deadpan, like trauma built up was surfacing from the depths. “That left... my father, and my sister, Xue. My father was a drunkard who beat me daily, blaming me for the death of his wife. My sister, however, showed nothing but stern affection.”

I leant on the railing in the hidden room, scratching my head.

“You see, Xue was... well, she was no ray of sunshine. She wouldn’t even talk to you if she didn’t know if you could keep a secret. She studied, she cooked, and she cleaned up after my father. That was all she could do.” Shui removed his compass again, looking at it. “Meanwhile, I got sick from the lack of care my father tried to push on me. He only gave in and took me to the doctors when it was all but too late. At 14, I was diagnosed with a disease called Progeria.”

I swallowed. “Pro... what?”

“Progeria,” He repeated. “It was a disease that caused my body to age far more rapidly than most. My bones became twigs, and my eyes completely shut down. I was bedridden by the age of 16, and was given two months before I became a corpse.”

The way he spoke... it was like he would’ve preferred it. He almost spoke fondly of this disease, like an old friend.

“My sister... Decided to take it on herself to try and fix it.” He began flipping the compass like a coin. “Xue is incredibly versatile with woodworking, but she’s got no idea how to cure disease. From the stories I’ve heard, her grades tanked as she began visiting me more and more.”

I felt a tear run down my eye.

“Then one night... I just got better. Instantly cured, with no signs of it returning. No doctor, nurse or scientist could figure out what happened- but Xue knew. Because Xue had made a deal with the devil.”

Shui looked back to his pod.

“Xue... had met Monomodo that night.” He bit his lip. “She’d made a trade. Monomodo would cure me... and Xue would work on his AI to make him more powerful than he was back then.”

I gasped, covering my mouth. “T-That’s...”

“Tell me Kaiyo- have you ever heard of The Great Tragedy?”

I had. The biggest, most horrible, most awful tragedy of all time... Nowadays, referred to The Great Tragedy. A story of how one girl was able to turn an entire country in on itself. Slaughters in the name of Despair, death in the name of just death. It was a long, long time ago.

At least... I hope it was. There was never a date put to it.

Shui continued. “My sister... was converted to a Remnant of Despair. Monounits all over the world began trying to get Ultimate Students to do their bidding. Monomodo was Xue’s influence... Monomodo is the reason I’m alive.”

I couldn’t say anything. All that had happened to Shui? All of that was something that Shui had to go through?

Shui sighed. “So... there. That’s what happened to my sister. That’s why I tried to get aware from her... she wasn’t the person I grew up with. That quiet, stern woman that she’d once been had been replaced with a psychopath.”

“I...” I looked to the floor. “I’m sorry, I... I had no idea.”

Shui growled. “Now you know. Please, just leave now. I’m tired.”

“Yes, of course.”

I headed outside quickly- directly into a familiar announcement.

“—Gentlemen, it isss officially nighttime. Pleassse return for your Dormsss, or face punissshment.”

Wow, already? I looked into the hidden room, ready to call for Shui, only to find him already walking out and towards the Dorms. With no other choice, I followed him, walking into my room without looking back. I sat in the bed, placing my tablet on the nightstand. Ini soon followed inside, twirling and lying down the bed next to me.

“Mm... Sleepy time.”

“Yeah... I agree.” I lied down next to her, immediately getting an arm draped over me. “Are we still gonna have a party tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Of course!” I flinched when the response got blasted into my ear. “I can’t wait. Let’s sleep...”

Once again, Ini fell quiet almost immediately...

And I was asleep soon after.


	17. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 7- FUN IN FAKE SUN
> 
> It's time to party, and take your mind of everything! Ini is planning a beach party, full of free food and activities. Kaiyo hopes to take the day off for once...

There has to be a better way to wake up than a woman straddling you.

When I opened my eyes and looked directly into the sparking crimson ones straight into Ini’s, I had to instantly recollect my thoughts to make sure that I hadn’t been drunk the night before. Luckily, it appears that Ini had just been trying to wake me up.

“Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup--” She stopped when my eyes opened. “Oh, you’re awake! I’ve been telling you to wake up for 35 minutes!”

“Yeah, well, I’m a deep sleeper...” I rubbed my eye. “Why are you sitting on top of me?”

“Because I got bored of standing up!” Ini giggled. “You overslept! Everyone’s already awake!”

“Can I not get some extra shuteye?” I pushed Ini’s face away so I could sit up, succeeding in getting her off me. “There’s no reason for me to wake up.”

“What do you meeeeean?!” Ini blew a raspberry directly into my palm. “There’s a PARTY TODAY! We’re gonna PARTY! And you promised me you’d help!”

“I didn’t...” Looking into her hopeful eyes, I realised somebody had probably just told her that to get rid of her. “... Yeah, I did, didn’t I? Alright. Lemme get breakfast and I’ll help you.”

“Yay! Beach Party!” Ini wiggled like a gleeful slug and got up, skipping quickly out of the door with the sweetest song I’ve ever heard sung.

Speaking of Sung... Sing.

... Sun-Sing. I was talking about Sun-Sing, who leant on the doorway to my room with a wide grin. “Hey, Kaiyo!”

“H-Hey, Sun-Sing.” I finally got out from under the covers. “What’s going on?”

“Well, Ini’s... hyper. More hyper than usual.” Sun-Sing took a step inside the room. “She’s obsessed with this idea of a party that’s supposed to be happening tonight. You got anything to do with it?”

I stood up, trying to match my height with hers. “What’s your problem with me, Sun-Sing?”

Sun-Sing blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Yesterday, you and Taihen told me to get lost.” I crossed my arms. “And today, you appear talking like I’m the reason Ini’s annoying everyone. What’s up?”

Sun-Sing’s eyes darted to the wall. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

I went to yell again, but the immediate answer was already written in both her face and her tone.

“... Period?” I guessed.

She answered with silence.

I sighed. “Sorry. I thought something was up. Guess I should’ve thought more... lady. After all, it happens every--”

“Kaiyo...” Sun-Sing closed the door suddenly. “Kaiyo, it’s... not that.”

“Oh, then... what is it?”

Suddenly, Sun-Sing reached into a pocket on her shirt I didn’t know she had and revealed a device I didn’t want to see. She handed it to me, making me look at it despite how uneasy it made me.

“T-This is...” I held it shakily. “I...”

The thing I was holding... It was a pregnancy test.

And it had a positive sign on its display.

It wasn’t like I was finding the test at random, discarded into trash or something. Sun-Sing, a woman I wanted to be my friend, had given me the device with a disturbed look on her face. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know if I should’ve said anything.

I gave the test back, and she put it back in her pocket. “That’s... I...”

She shook her head. “I found out yesterday evening. According to its advanced display, I’m three months along. Three. Months. I’ve been pregnant since I arrived in this godforsaken place and I haven’t even known it!”

“C-Calm down...” I put a hand on her shoulder. “Sun-Sing, how many people know? Is it just me?”

“Yeah...” Sun-Sing had a tear rolling down her eye. “I-I don’t know who else to tell. I wasn’t even going to tell you...”

“Do you know who the father is...?”

Another blank spot of silence. That meant no. I could only sigh and pat her shoulder.

“Look, we’ll... we’ll work through this. I suggest for now, you don’t tell anyone else until we can completely assure it’s safe to do so.” I looked to the monitor on the wall, thankfully blank. “Out of curiosity, how did you even find out?”

“I...” She looked to the floor, blushing. “I missed my period.”

With that admittedly awkward conversation out of the way, I walked into the hallway past her, letting her leave into the garden. Nobody else was around, thankfully, because two blushing women coming out of a single bedroom would always be cause for gossip, but it didn’t even feel like I was alone.

Especially when I heard an intense vomiting sound coming from the toilets. I sighed, walking over to the Males Toilets and knocking on the door.

“You okay in there?”

“Mmmmgh...”

Yuta. As expected, honestly. Too much excitement in one day... I headed to the garden, seeing that Sun-Sing had taken her seat in my favourite bench. Kanji was also sat on the fountain edge, looking glum, while Shui leant on the wall next to the hidden room.

It was the latter party I accosted. “Kanji. Shui. Yuta’s vomiting in the bathroom.”

“Oh, I know.” Shui had a horrible expression on his face. “I found him in his lab. He’d eaten one of those damn mushrooms...”

“Can you go check on him, maybe?”

Kanji got up. “I’ll do it. You go have breakfast, Kaiyo. You’re in for a big day, from what I’ve heard...”

“You can say that again.”

With that surprisingly quaint conversation over, I headed to the canteen, arriving at another well dressed table of food. I actually decided to fill my stomach this time round, piling my plate with all my favourites to make an impromptu English Breakfast and took my seat next to Hibachi.

Hibachi greeted me politely. “Deciding to go for something actually good this time, huh?”

“Shush,” I said playfully. “Can I not cheat on my non-existent diet for once?”

Out of nowhere, Lanzo took a seat next to me as well, fish fillets prepared for herself. “Morning, you two.”

“Hi, Lanzo. You going to be at the party?” I smiled at her. “Ini’s really excited, so I’m sure she wants everyone there. Might be a good distraction, no?”

Lanzo poked at her fish. It appeared something was weighing on her- something that I think had been weighing on everyone recently.

“It’s... 8:40 in the morning.” She said, leaning on one of her hands. “In less than four hours, we’re going to see someone’s entire family die again. How can I ‘party’ at a time like this?”

I mean... she wasn’t wrong, but at the same time, the depressed attitude just made me feel angry. “Oh, come on. You know I’m only asking because Ini will badger you if you don’t.”

Hibachi sipped on something resembling Oolong tea. “Yes, I... will not be coming, either. Not because I don’t want to, I... just don’t like sand. It irritates my scars.”

I bit the insides of my cheeks, but released soon after. “Well, it’s fine, I suppose... as long as one person shows up, Ini’s bound to be happy.”

I quickly feasted on my meal, my heart beating with every bite. I was in love... the food was so delicate, so tasty. Guess not eating correctly for seven days did that to a person.

After food was finished, I took my plate to the other room and placed it on the other dishes, thinking about doing them later. With nothing left to do, I headed back into the garden, through the dorms, up the stairs into the second floor.

Where I was met with... well, I was met with something I wasn’t expecting.

In place of the six doors I’d seen yesterday, a wall had completely covered one of them. I walked over, stroking my hand on the smooth concrete of where the door had been. Five doors were left over; The Beach, The Storage Room, The Church, The Grand Library and a fifth door I had yet to enter. However, I found it locked when I tried to open it, meaning I’d have to settle with opening the beach and walking in on Ini doing a happy dance.

“Oh! Kaiyo! That was fast!” She skipped over. “So, what do you think we should do for the party?”

I shrugged. “I dunno. Since it’s a beach party, I think we should have a barbeque... maybe make some fruit punch?”

Ini giggled. “Yes! Yes, I agree, one hundred and twelve percent!”

When she said that, I was suddenly reminded of the day I met Winnego. Immediately, my mind got clouded by the things I’d learnt about him... her... I still wasn’t sure how to address them.

“Alright... So we need to...” I scratched my head. “Ini, can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course!” Ini stood still. “What’s up?”

“You know Winnego?” She nodded in response. “Yesterday, we found a computer that had information on everyone in the facility.”

Ini nodded again. “I remember! I didn’t sleep last night!”

As much as that worried me, I continued. “Well, Winnego... Winnego was listed as ‘female’ in the computer.”

Ini giggled. “Oh, I know! She’s nice, isn’t she?”

That was what managed to stop my tangent. “I’m... sorry?”

“Winnego told me about it, because she thought I’d forget.” Ini giggled some more. “She apparently identifies as female because she’s a Train!”

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing at the confusion. “Um... The term is ‘Trans’. As in, Transgender... So Winnego is a man who wants to be woman.”

Suddenly, it all made sense. Strange how whoever wrote the files would be kind enough to write it down...

“So... Winnego wants to be a girl... but is too embarrassed to say it aloud?” Ini was still trying to keep up. “Does that mean we should keep calling him a guy?”

I nodded. “Just for now. When he’s ready, he’ll tell us.”

Ini smiled. That gave me a chance to move onto the topic at hand.

“Alright, so where could we find a barbeque?”

Ini pointed to the area literally behind me. “Right there!”

I turned, expecting to see the device in question- instead, I was met with the chuckle of the mechanical serpent. I groaned as he slithered out of the darkness.

“Greetingsss.”

“Please don’t ruin this.” I tried my best to stay calm in the presence of our captor. “Please. Let us have something.”

Monomodo’s head snapped to the right. “I heard you needed a grill for your party?”

Ini nodded. “Uh huh! Do you know where we could find one?”

“Don’t worry.” Monomodo’s tone didn’t sound the same. “I’ll provide it. I’ll get you guysss anything you need. After all... the hope of thisss party will collapssse under the Dessspair later.”

I sighed. Monomodo was willing to help us, but only because he knew that the party would end in disaster. Well, at least it gave me determination to make sure everyone had fun.

I just had to keep Yanayashi away from the grill.

“It’s just a grill we’ll need, actually!” Ini giggled, squatting down to look Monomodo in the eyes. “Amun said he was going to make burgers and stuff!”

Monomodo’s metallic grin grew wider. “Glad to sssee you’re usssing him for the correct purposssesss. Will that be all?”

I growled. “That’s it. You can leave.”

“Wait!” Ini suddenly yelled, flying upwards. “Monomodo, you can come too if you want!”

That sentence caused the room to go absolutely silent. Not even my heart beating in my ears seemed to break it.

“What?” I said, a little conflicted.

Monomodo, luckily, answered correctly. “Yeah, no. Like I’d risssk sssuch a thing. Very foolisssh of you to asssk, though.”

Ini hummed. “Aw, come on! We’re all gonna be friends!”

“Exactly. I hate all of you.”

Monomodo slithered away, a little more hurriedly than I’d expected. Ini seemed bummed out by that, but didn’t let it get to her as she skipped over to the door and tested the handle of the entrance of the beach.

The door was locked. A robotic voice called out to tell us why.

“WARNING: please wear Monomodo Brand Ankle Socks in order to enter this area.”

“Please wear- what?”

Ini looked around, seeing that there was a small cubby nearby and in them, around twenty pairs of socks. I knew there was a catch; looks like in order to access the beach, we had to wear socks, which was immediately horrible to think about. Sand and Socks don’t mix, especially when water is added to the mix.

Ini, however, immediately took off her high-heel boots, dropping about two inches to the floor as she did. She took off her fluffy pink socks and replaced them with the socks in question, a white one on her left foot and a black one on her right. To that, the door opened, and she was allowed outside.

“I’m going to go set up outside! Can you go down to the kitchen and get the things we need?” Ini waved. “It’ll give me a chance to change into my swimsuit!”

Right, I almost forgot- it was a beach, so it would be nice to wear a swimsuit out there. I nodded, walking out into the hub room, down the stairs into the dorm and out into the garden.

When I met with Winnego, I straight away felt my blood run cold.

“Oh... hey.”

Winnego seemed worried. “H-Hey, Kaiyo.”

We stood in silence for a few seconds.

“Are you...” I tried to speak as friendly as possible. “Are you coming to the party?”

“Um... Yeah! Yeah, sure.” Winnego smiled. “Hey, Kaiyo, can I ask you a really important question?”

“Of course.” My mind immediately wandered to their secret. “What’s up?”

“I, um...” Winnego looked around, confirming we were the only ones in the room. “It’s about Yana. I really want to help her, but she’s so broken up about the death of her family and... And I don’t know how I can help.”

I checked the tablet, seeing what time it was- 10am. “To start, I wouldn’t take your eyes off her, okay? Where is she now?”

“I don’t know.” Winnego looked down at the floor guiltily. “I’ve been looking all over for her... I’m assuming she’s still in her room.”

I gulped. “Do you think--”

“No, No, she’s not dead.” Winnego gritted their teeth. “I, uh... tried breaking down her door. And, well...”

Winnego revealed a massive claw mark on their back.

“Yeah... I got a Strike.”

I sighed. “She’s probably sleeping. Exhaustion can do that to a girl. Tanaki could’ve probably told you if you’d asked her...”

Winnego turned back to me. “That’s the thing... Tanaki’s been avoiding me. Yesterday, we had a conversation, and she... kind of learnt something about me that I didn’t want her to know.”

I could guess what it was pretty easily.

“The... gender thing?”

Winnego, though he looked shocked, quickly put on a brave face and nodded slowly.

“... It’s fine. I won’t tell anyone.” I gave them a comforting smile. “I’ll keep calling you a boy while you decide when you want to tell everyone, okay?”

He also nodded, very rapidly. “Please.”

With that, I left him alone, heading into the canteen. I went through into the kitchen, seeing that Amun was busy grounding beef for the burgers.

“You know we could just use the ones in the fridge, right?”

“My queen, a good burger requires to be made from scratch.” He looked over his shoulder at me. “That is just how it works. What are you here for?”

“I’m going to grab stuff to make fruit punch.” I walked to the counter, grabbing some fruit at random. “I used to make it all the time with my brother Dionys.”

Amun laughed. “Hopefully you use water and not alcohol, my queen.”

“I wouldn’t do that, don’t worry.” I began chopping up the fruit. “So, I suppose you’ll be joining us for the party, right?”

“Unfortunately, no. I have business to attend to elsewhere.” Amun sounded sad about it, but didn’t pause to contemplate. “I need to make sure Monomodo doesn’t try anything while you all have fun.”

I thought about telling him who provided the grill, but I knew that would end in disaster so I kept it to myself. “It’s nice that you care so much.”

“But of course, my queen. I must care for those above me.”

I pouted. “Do you really think I’m above you...?”

He didn’t answer, simply finishing what he was doing and making burgers out of the patty. I also placed my chopping ingredients into a bowl of water before I began crushing it all down.

This was going to take a while.

**...**

By the time I was taking the punch bowl up the stairs, it had just gone 11 o’ clock. I placed the bowl of punch onto a spare table for now, looking out the window to see a few people had already gathered- Ini and Yuta and, to my surprise, Akari. They were all wearing swimwear, meaning that it was time to swap out my uniform into my own.

Luckily, it appeared that all sorts of swimming stuff were already laid out for us. I grabbed a pale green bikini from the wall, stripping down to the bare minimum and then even further. I quickly switched into the swimwear, making sure that nobody had walked in while I had been changing.

And then, after putting my socks on, I headed outside.

The second I was inside, I realised that Akari was arguing with Yuta. “You need to keep out of that room. That’s an order.”

“Y-Yes Ma’am.”

“And stop eating the mushrooms, they’re killing your insides!”

“Yes Ma’am...”

I sighed. “Hi, Akari. Hi Yuta.”

“Kaiyo!” Ini rushed over, a massive smile on her face. “You look amazing! You’re not gonna believe this- I managed to get Akari to join us!”

“I know, I can see her.” Ini was somehow even _more_ hyper than she was earlier. “Did Monomodo bring the thing?”

“He did! It’s warming up. We’re gonna have so much fun!”

I smiled.

She was right.

Over the next ten minutes, more and more people began to appear. Kanji, Mutsuko, Winnego and Yanayashi showed up as a group, while Tanaki came in a little time after. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Tanaki had chosen to wear something like a bikini, but it wasn’t as though I was going to ask her to change- after all, compared to the others, she was probably the most covered, wearing a dress skirt that when down to her knees.

Just so we’re clear- Kanji was wearing a Speedo, Mutsuko was wearing tight-looking trunks, Winnego was wearing a T-shirt and trunks and Yanayashi was wearing a bikini that reminded me of a melon from its design. Akari was basically wearing the standard one-piece, Yuta was wearing dark red three-quarter trunks, Ini had gone for this frilly bra type thing with a thong as her choice of lower wear, and I was dressed in a bikini that took me around five minutes to put on because of its confusing straps.

But I didn’t feel awkward. Far from it- I felt more confident than I ever had in my life, now I was surrounded by friends. It was at eleven o’ clock that the party officially began, accompanied with country music. Mutsuko had taken upon himself to work the grill, Akari was sunbathing, and Yuta and Ini were making a sandcastle a little ways from the ocean.

I decided to help with the food serving, grabbing myself a glass of punch. “Hey, Mutsuko.”

“Miss Sycamore. Hello.” Mutsuko had a smile on his face. “Wonderful weather, is it not? Perfect for a beach outing such as today.”

Formal as ever. “Isn’t your face hot in that mask?”

He looked at me, his smile growing. “No, Miss Sycamore, it is not. This mask is designed to carry heat without affecting my face.”

“As long as you’re comfortable.” I looked to the beach house, watching as someone inside got changed- the beach house had black tinted windows, so only the silhouette of the person inside was visible. “Shame that Hibachi and Lanzo didn’t join us.”

“Sir Ninigata and Sir Isira chose not to, either.” He sighed. “I fear they may not enjoy the sun as much as I do.”

Suddenly, I heard playful yelling as Winnego ran down the length of the beach, Yanayashi chasing him with a wide smile.

“Get back here!”

“You aren’t gonna get me that easily!”

Mutsuko laughed. “It seems that they are getting along brilliantly. I am glad.”

That reminded me once again of the things I saw on the computer, but this time I knew I could say it and not have the secret potentially shared. Mutsuko was far too gentleman-like to spread rumours, after all.

“Did you know they dated?”

Mutsuko paused, but continued without incident. “No, I was not aware. Why did they stop?”

“Well, that’s the thing... I’m not sure they have.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “They forgot. After all, when you all got your memories erased of the past two years, you would’ve forgotten.”

Mutsuko flipped the burgers, and then sighed.

“... I remembered.”

“Huh?”

Mutsuko looked to the rest of the group as they hung out together. “Up until recently, I was trying to recover memories I have forgotten. It took our conversation yesterday for me to begin to piece it together.”

“Wait... how did you...?”

“Remembering Ayika.” He tutted. “My sister was able to bring back such fond memories of my time in Hope’s Peak. However, I do not remember much outside of times I was with my sister...”

“Well, the fact you remember anything’s a good start.” I crossed my arms, looking as Ini began rolling around in the sand. “That’s more than the others.”

Suddenly, through the door came Taihen, who was wearing what I could only assume was a custom-made jockstrap. I averted my eyes instantly, pretending he hadn’t just walked in. “Oh my God.”

Mutsuko looked over, too, and had a similar reaction. “What on Earth is that?”

Sun-Sing had also arrived, and had walked over to us to keep away from him. “Hey, Kaiyo. Hey Mutsuko.”

Mutsuko cleared his throat. “Greetings, Miss Sing.”

Sun-Sing flinched at the title. “Um, actually, it is just... Sun-Sing.”

“Oh? I was not aware. What is your last name?” Mutsuko raised an eyebrow at her.

“I-It’s... Sing...”

“And your first name is Sun-Sing?”

“No, my first name is Sun.” Sun-Sing herself was wearing something pretty revealing- a night-black bikini that seemed to only just fit her. She was also wearing a hat that...

T-That...

“Isn’t that...” I found myself speaking before I could stop myself. “Isn’t that Wananta’s...?”

Sun-Sing adjusted the hat. “It is. I was thinking, see... and I realised that today I was the day that Wananta would’ve died to his perk.”

I gulped. “Y-Yeah... it is, isn’t it?”

“So... I thought I’d wear his hat to... I don’t know, honour him?” She ran her hand along the rim. “He... He would’ve probably liked this, y’know?”

Mutsuko sighed. “A valid attempt to honour someone, Miss Sing. I appreciate that.”

“Thanks... please just call me Sun-Sing.”

**...**

The next hour was spent having the most fun I could’ve possibly had. I played volleyball with the other girls, watched the men play rugby. We ate burgers and hotdogs and kebabs, and even got to drink my punch. Taihen ended up taking pictures of everyone, and me and the other girls got together to take group photos, except for Akari.

The funny thing was, even though the area was fake, I still felt like I’d been taken out to the beach with my class and we were now hanging out. No quarrels, no qualms, no anatomic robot trying to get us to kill each other. For once, I was at peace.

... Why did it have to end so soon?

I was alerted to the tapping on the window, and peered inside to see that Shui was waiting there with a scowl on his face. Thinking he was just angry, I ignored him for a bit, up until he tapped on the door again and made me realise he wanted to talk to me.

With a heavy sigh, I rounded the beach house into the building, a little ticked off that he wanted to apparently speak in private. By the look in his eyes, however, he was just as ticked off with the fact I was trying to enjoy myself for once.

“What’s up?” I asked, annoyed.

Shui sighed. “Watch the attitude.”

“Hey, so-rry. I’m trying to have some fun. You’re welcome to join us, you know.”

“No time for fun, I’m afraid...” He looked out the window. “It’s 12:10pm.”

“And that’s a problem to you? Listen, if there’s something you need to say--”

“Xue didn’t kill someone’s family.”

I stopped, half-relieved. “Oh! And that’s a problem?”

“It is when you think about what would cause that.” Shui let the clock tick for a few seconds while it slowly dawned on me. “... I found the body. Come on.”

My joy turned to complete and utter fear.

Someone else was dead...? Someone else had been murdered? No, that was impossible. We were having fun. We were enjoying our lives. Nobody had been killed, right? Nobody was dead.

I continued to repeat ‘impossible’ to myself as I changed back into my regular clothes, running out after Shui. He took a right into the church, and I followed, my eyes watering.

“Impossible... Impossible...”

I couldn’t stop saying it. Not even when the smell of copper hit my nostrils. Not even when I saw the wrecked pews of the church. Not even when I saw the dragged blood marks up to the altar...

Not even when I saw Lanzo’s body lying at it, wrists slit.

Shui repeated exactly what I was thinking.

_“Begin the killing game anew.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like that, a new body has entered the mix! Surprise!
> 
> You know what that means- With this chapter comes the second DEADLY LIFE. Over the next few days, An Investigation, Trial and Postmortem will be happening. Hopefully you'll join me for it?
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. We recently reached 350 views on this project, and that makes me feel over the moon. I hope you'll continue to support my writing in the future.
> 
> Don't forget to follow my Twitter (@JosephPlays2) or my instagram (@mudfish2000) To be alerted when new chapters are released!
> 
> \- Joseph


	18. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- INVESTIGATION
> 
> Another one falls to the Despair of the killing game. Kaiyo must use the information she learned in her first investigation to help find the killer on the second. However, she'll find soon that the evidence points in someone in particular...

I was at Lanzo’s body in moments. “Lanzo! LANZO!”

“I’ve already checked,” Shui admitted. “She’s gone. No hope of resuscitating her, either.”

“How...?” I moved her head upwards, looking her in her dead, glassy eyes. “How could this happen? Why would this happen...?”

Shui shook his head. “We have to get the others. We can’t let this body stay here.”

“B-But...” My voice fell to a whisper. “Today was supposed to be a fun day. Today was supposed to be a chance to get away from it all.”

Suddenly, the door to the church opened. “I found her, my king.”

Amun had entered, Hibachi close behind him. She was in tears, tears that only amplified when she saw Lanzo’s body.

“Why do I have to be here?!” She exclaimed, looking away from the body. “I told you already, I have no idea who could’ve done this!”

“Well, I’m not saying it’s suspicious, but please be aware that it was you, me or Amun, and I already know where I’ve been this entire time.”

Amun took a deep breath. “My king, perhaps this is not the best approach... After all, it’s only us that know the body is here.”

I wiped the tears from my eyes. “I-I’ll go get the others...”

“No. You wait here.” Shui stopped me, already leaving. “I’ll talk to them.”

Amun shook his head. “Forward as ever, my king.” He stood by the door, making sure to watch the entrance. Hibachi sat at one of the nearby pews, playing with her purple heart while I sat on the stairs up to the altar.

Lanzo was really dead. My childhood hero, the woman that had fought over ten thousand opponents, was sitting dead with her wrists slit behind me. A woman known for her strength, made to look so pathetically weak.

Eventually, Shui entered, a brigade of the other students following behind him. They had varied reactions- people like Sun-Sing and Yuta averted their eyes while people like Ini and Kanji immediately gasped and covered their mouths. Taihen decided to try and crack a joke, only for his mouth to get covered by Mutsuko.

Then, the announcement went off.

_Ding, Dong, Dong, Ding..._

“A body hasss been dissscovered! Pleassse, everyone make their way to the Church!”

That was it. The confirmation that Lanzo was dead. I didn’t feel any energy left in my legs as I sat there, staring at the blood-ruined carpet.

And then there was an animatronic snake slithering up next to me, and I suddenly gained forward momentum.

“Well, well, well. I ssshould’ve guesssssed one of you would crack.” Monomodo looked as devilish as ever, his red eye glinting with that familiar malice. “It only took three daysss! Guesssss Xue’sss way of looking at it isss correct, huh?”

“Leave her out of this,” Shui spat. “Give us the file and leave.”

“W-wait!” Suddenly, Yanayashi piped up. “This was a suicide, right? Surely there’s no reason for a trial?”

Monomodo laughed. “Sssweet, dear Yanayashi. Death conssstantly wissshesss for a way to blame another.”

“What?”

“Whatever. Here.” Monomodo made all our tablets ping. “You have half an hour. Find all you can... Find all you’re able.”

And he was gone, just like that. I checked my tablet, seeing that there was a Monomodo File already prepared in the evidence section- as well as another piece called ‘Lanzo’s Perk’.

However... Monomodo’s File came first.

“The Victim is Lanzo Satan, the Ultimate Lightweight Boxer. Their body was found by Hibachi, Shui, Amun, Kaiyo, Sun-Sing, Ini and Kanji in the Church. The cause of death was blood loss via slit wrists.”

As I thought- Monomodo had only given us the obvious. He wanted us to find out the rest through hard work and... The trial.

I hated this. Why did this have to happen to us?

Next, I looked at the second piece he’d provided- Lanzo’s Perk. Like my perk, it was displayed in such a way that reminded me of a video game.

> PURITY PERK
> 
> Your killer is immune to this perk.
> 
> (Effects of the Reverse Perk Motive)

Holy shit.

I’d completely forgotten about the Reverse Perk Motive.

Looks like Kanji had too, because he made a weird sound at the discovery. “This perk is useless! Who would give Lanzo such a thing?”

Shui sighed. “It’s not that it’s useless- it’s that it was MADE useless due to the motive. If I had to guess, her perk would’ve made it so that she was immune to the perk of a victim if she had chosen to kill.”

I gulped. Instantly, my perk came to mind- The Landmine Perk. If Lanzo had killed me with that perk...

I shook my head. Now was not the time to be freaking out. I turned off my tablet, pocketing it and walking towards the body. I knelt next to her, feeling the cold hatred of death waft from her body.

“Shui. Akari. Can you help me with this?”

The pair came to my aid, and we all gave the body the respect it deserved by laying her down correctly. That’s when people began leaving- everyone except Tanaki and Hibachi, to be exact.

“To do such a thing to a church...” Tanaki sounded angry. “Such sacrilege. Who would dare do such a thing in a house of God?”

Hibachi, on the other hand, sounded all but depressed. “I... I just came to see if she was okay. I just wanted to see if she needed to talk...”

I kept that in mind while Akari helped identify things I felt I already know.

“Yep... These are self-inflicted.” Akari pointed at the wounds. “Deep, too. Lanzo must’ve really wanted to die in order to do it like this.”

The wound was from the tip of her wrist to her elbow. Had Lanzo really been feeling like this all this time? I never would’ve noticed...

“Are you sure no one else did this to her?” Shui quipped.

“Doesn’t make sense to me.” Akari shrugged. “It’s not like we could’ve stopped her, either. She must’ve used the party as a distraction.”

Shui quickly typed up the body autopsy and sent it off. I read what he put down; knowing that despite my want to think otherwise, everything we’d talked about was true.

“S-So... If this is a suicide...” I looked at Shui. “Then who gets punished?”

“I’m not sure.” Shui rubs his chin. “However, I know this for sure- if a suicide happens, Monomodo will find someone to blame for it.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, terrified.

“What I’m saying is, if this is a suicide... Then Monomodo will make the person who let the suicide happen become the killer.” Shui grimaced. “In my third killing game, a woman committed suicide directly in front of us all. The closest person ended up becoming the blackened.”

Akari tilted her head. “Should we write that down?”

“I’ll do it, but I won’t send it yet.” Shui was already getting busy. “As for you two, you better go find more evidence. Else we lose the point of even being here.”

Akari huffed, getting up and leaving. “I’ll go check Lanzo’s room.”

“And I’ll...” I looked to Hibachi. “Talk to her, I suppose.”

I walked over to the one-armed girl, kneeling down to meet her gloomy eyes.

“Hibachi?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“And I don’t want to _make_ you talk about it, but you need to help us here.” I sat down instead. “Please. You were the first one to find the body, right?”

Hibachi sniffled. “I... after you asked us to join the party, I wanted to try and talk to Lanzo about why she was so upset. We talked for a bit, but she didn’t tell me anything, up until I offered to get her some water.”

I listened intently, secretly writing down what I thought was necessary.

“I... I just walked into the church and she was already bleeding out at the altar. I tried to stop the bleeding, I did, but she...” Hibachi looked at her hand shakily. “After that, I ran and found Shui in the kitchen.”

I nodded, looking at what I wrote and corrected any information that I misspelled. “Why did Amun have to find you?”

“I... I locked myself in my room.” Hibachi’s eyes widened and hugged herself. “I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone. I knew it would end like this...”

I shook my head. “Hibachi... this isn’t your fault. You wouldn’t have known this would’ve happened...”

I sent Hibachi’s alibi to Shui and rubbed her knee.

“We’ll get through this, okay? Don’t lose hope.”

Hibachi nodded, clearly not caring about what I said. Tanaki had sat next to her through the conversation and began talking to her.

“Kaiyo.” Shui craned his finger. “Come here a second.”

I began walking up, but stopped when he pointed downwards to see the blood in the carpet. “Um... what’s up?”

“The blood is leading from a pew and to the altar.” Shui sat on the altar. “It means that Lanzo dragged herself from the pews to in front of the altar.”

“... I guess?”

“Or, does it mean that someone else dragged her to it? If Lanzo really committed suicide, why bother presenting yourself in the middle of it all?”

I hummed. “That’s... true.”

“Just something to consider, I suppose.” He sent me the evidence. “I need you to do me a favour- that party you were in, I need you to remember who arrived when.”

“But that’s...” I sighed. No point in arguing now, it’d waste time. “Well, Yuta, Ini and Akari were there when I arrived. Kanji, Mutsuko, Winnego and Yanayashi showed up as a group, while Tanaki came in a little time after. Then, Sun-Sing and Taihen came in a little while later.”

“I never came because I was busy,” Shui exclaimed. “And I know that Amun’s been busy too. Hibachi wouldn’t have been able to enjoy herself, and Lanzo...”

I gripped my shoulder. “Is that good enough?”

I received a ping on my tablet. Sure enough, I saw he’d sent me what I told him.

“Well, I guess I better ask now- Where have you been, anyway?”

When that question was met with silence, a pit emerged in my stomach.

“S-Shui?” I walked over, a little tense. “Where have you been?”

“Why do you need to know?”

My heart leapt. “Shui! I need to know because you could be appointed as the blackened!”

“Then I’ll be appointed.” Shui stood up, hurriedly walking to the door. “Just know that I never came into the church.

“Shui!”

It was too late. The door closed, and I was left looking at the destroyed church. Why was he being so quiet?! He could be targeted as a killer!

I wrote Shui’s ‘Alibi’ into my device, not bothering to send it to anyone. When I finished writing it, however, a new hint came up- ‘Bloody Knife’, which I read quickly to see that it had been found...

In the kitchen.

I said my farewells to Hibachi and Tanaki as I walked my way to down the stairs and through the dorms. In the garden, I found Sun-Sing sitting on the fountain edge holding Wananta’s hat.

“Sun-Sing?” I walked over. “What are you doing?”

“Just... thinking.” She sighed. “I can’t help wondering, y’know. The day Wananta was supposed to die, a-and... Someone else does.”

I couldn’t help but think in expletives. It did seem too coincidental, didn’t it? However, I knew it didn’t mean anything. Sun-Sing was turning to something out of grief.

“Sun-Sing... I need to ask you about something.” I sat next to her, feeling my presence as more of a hindrance at that moment. “You came in later than everyone else... Where were you?”

“Oh, I was...” Sun-Sing kept running her hand along the rim of Wananta’s hat. “I-I was hanging out with Taihen.”

“Okay... where?”

“Does it matter?!” Suddenly, she snapped at me, yelling at me with enough force to make me back away in terror. “Lanzo’s dead, Kaiyo! I... I could’ve... I could’ve done something... But I was too busy with that asshole!”

Looks like Sun-Sing learnt the hard truth about Taihen. I grimaced, waving as I walked away, writing up Sun-Sing’s alibi. I entered the canteen, walking through to the kitchen, seeing that Akari was standing by the sink with Taihen bothering her.

“Ah, come on, Akari!” Taihen chuckled. “It’s not like she was that important.”

“I don’t disagree, but I value my life, Taihen. I’m not going to spend my potential last moments having sex with a man who can’t keep his mouth shut.” Akari slapped Taihen across the face and looked back into the sink.

I walked over. “Hey, guys. What did you find?”

“He didn’t find anything,” Akari snapped back. “I found this knife in the sink.”

Sure enough, looking into the sink I saw a knife covered in blood. It was a disturbing thing to see, especially after the last time I saw something in the sink to do with murder was clean. Taihen crossed his arms, his ever present smile still glinting with a powerful white.

“Maybe the killer discarded the knife here?” He questioned.

Akari, however, had a much stranger theory. “Or... after Lanzo committed suicide, someone else moved the knife here.”

“But why would they bother doing that?” I asked. “What benefit would they get from doing that?”

“You heard Shui,” Akari continued. “If someone had let the suicide happen, they’d be classed as the killer. What if someone had found Lanzo slitting her wrists, let her do it, watched her bleed out and moved the knife here?”

“Again, what reason would they have for doing it?” I huffed at her, crossing my arms. “They wouldn’t have known about the rule...”

Akari sighed angrily, and it took a quick beat of silence for me to understand what she was trying to tell me.

“... You think Shui is the killer.”

“He’s certainly not helping his case.” Akari showed me her tablet. “I tried to talk some information out of him, and he shut me down. Whatever he was doing in that time, he refuses to say.”

Taihen suddenly cleared his throat. “If you’d like, I’ll give you cuties my alibi. I was in my lab, testing out the facilities. They’ve got some fucking brilliant pens and paper. I was able to bang out some awesome drawings.”

I quickly remembered his talent, and chose to keep my eyes averted from the sudden pad of paper he brought out. “Who were you with?”

“Huh?” He looked up at me, a strange grin on his face. “No one, darling. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, it’s because Sun-Sing claims she was with you.”

Taihen’s smile faded. “No...? Sun-Sing and I haven’t spoken since this morning. Even then, it wasn’t much- just some back and forth about my talent.”

I wrote that down, giving him a suspicious eye. “Anything else I should know about?”

“No, that’ll be all.” He walked out, laughing as he did. “I’m gonna go draw some more...”

I looked to Akari. “You want the evidence I’ve stockpiled?”

“Obviously,” She replied sharply.

I sent it all to her, watching as she read each clue with bored eyes. After a while, she sighed, pocketing her tablet. “So, one of them is lying.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” I admitted glumly. “I feel like it’s Taihen. It’s got to be Taihen, right?”

Akari shrugged. “There’s one more place I need to check. I’ll send you the information if it bears fruit.”

She left then, leaving me to re-read all the clues.

This was nothing like last time; this time, despite my best efforts, I felt like we hadn’t gotten anything that could point towards a killer. Of course, deep down I knew that wasn’t true, but I didn’t want to think about who the killer could be.

Was it really Shui...? It couldn’t be, right?

Then, the air was cut with a familiar chime.

_DING!_

“Alright, that’sss your half hour! Let’sss get down to busssinesssss! Everyone, meet at the Fountain!”

I grimaced, walking through the canteen into the garden where everyone was already gathering. Even from back at the canteen door, I could feel tension between a few people- Sun-Sing and Taihen, Akari and Shui, Hibachi and... Well, Shui. It felt like nobody wanted to say anything to each other, even after the fountain opened to reveal the elevator once more.

The doors opened, and everyone piled in, taking their places in the elevator. I stood amongst the fourteen students, my head spinning with ideas of who the killer could’ve been.

Suddenly, I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder, and Amun stood next to me, his eyes staring straight forward.

“My queen... what troubles you?”

“I...” I felt uneasy. I felt like I wanted to cry. “I don’t want to blame anyone anymore.”

Amun sighed. “My queen...”

The elevator ride felt longer than usual, but when the doors opened I was greeted with the same trial room as last time. It was overgrown, destroyed, just like last time, with a river flowing underneath the booths. There appeared to be a lot more flowers this time round, however, coloured in red and blue, and in place of Seiko’s throne was a futuristic throne that pulsed with blue light.

Sat upon it was Xue, the girl who claimed to be our mastermind. In the iron throne next to her sat Monomodo, already chuckling as we walked to our booths and stood and sat at them. I looked around, seeing that two new portraits had been made in place of the dead students.

Ori’s portrait had a fancy X over it, looking like it was designed in a special font. Meanwhile, Lanzo’s portrait had a ‘K.O.’ instead, a sadistic nod to her talent. I felt sick.

Amun had decided to take his place next to me. He crossed his arms as Monomodo hissed.

“Everyone ready?”

I gulped. Ready as I would ever be...

**CLASS TRIAL- ALL RISE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like that, the trial begins. Who you think is the killer?
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/18668121
> 
> \- Joseph


	19. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL- PART 1
> 
> A new trial has begun! Kaiyo hopes to work alongside her classmates like last time to find out who the true killer of Lanzo Satan really is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL 2 CLUES
> 
> Monomodo File: “The Victim is Lanzo Satan, the Ultimate Lightweight Boxer. Their body was found by Hibachi, Shui, Amun, Kaiyo, Sun-Sing, Ini and Kanji in the Church. The cause of death was blood loss via slit wrists.”  
> Lanzo’s Perk: The person who killed Lanzo was immune to her perk. The Reverse Perk Motive made Lanzo’s perk completely useless.  
> Body Autopsy: There are no other external wounds on the body. Lanzo’s wrists have been slit from the hand to the elbow, resulting in her rapid blood loss and death. Shui claims that if it were a suicide, the person who’d let the suicide happen would be blamed as the killer.  
> Destroyed Church: The church is in ruins. Bloody carpet, bloody altar, tossed about pews. However, it doesn’t appear anything of note is hidden amongst the wreck.  
> Hibachi’s Alibi: Hibachi had been with Lanzo before her murder. She went to get her something to drink, only to return to Lanzo dying. After failing to save her life, Hibachi ran to the kitchen and found Shui before locking herself in her room soon after.  
> Drag Marks: Bloody drag marks are staining the carpet, leading up to the altar.  
> The Party: Out of all the students, Shui, Hibachi, Lanzo and Amun never arrived at the party. Ini, Yuta and Akari arrived first, followed by Kaiyo, and then Kanji, Mutsuko, Winnego and Yanayashi showed up as a group. Tanaki also appeared about five minutes after. Sun-Sing and Taihen arrived half an hour later.  
> Shui’s alibi: Shui refuses to say where he has been. However, he claims he never came into the church.  
> Bloody knife: A bloody knife was found in the kitchen.  
> Sun-Sing’s Alibi: Sun-Sing claims she was with Taihen before she arrived at the party. When pushed for information, she freaked out, refusing to say more.  
> Taihen’s Alibi: Taihen confidently denies ever hanging out with Sun-Sing. He claims he was in his lab drawing before arriving at the party.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I ssshall begin with a basssic explanation of the classs trial. It’sss one againssst many, children- The Blackened, alssso known asss the murderer, mussst attempt to trick everyone elssse into thinking they’re innocent. Meanwhile, the Ssspotlessss- that’s the innocent, by the way- mussst find the Blackened amongssst their fellow ssstudentsss and out them. Sssimple!”

Yanayashi tilted her head. “Wait, didn’t you say that last time?”

“It’sss programmed into me. Now get talking.”

Winnego coughed. “So... where should we start?”

I looked to Shui, who was busy adjusting the cuffs on his shirt. Amun, luckily, managed to say something that spurred a discussion.

“So... would it be wise to discuss alibis immediately?”

Hibachi grabbed at her stump. “I guess...”

Almost instantly, we were thrown into a discussion.

Ini began the discussion. “We had a party today! It was lots of fun!”

“It’s unfortunate that it had to end like this,” Yuta sighed. “I’d arrived at the party with Akari. She’s been watching my physical health.”

“I can confirm that,” Akari said begrudgingly. “Then Kaiyo arrived. Followed by Mutsuko, Kanji, Yanayashi, Winnego and Tanaki.”

“I couldn’t go because of my condition.” Hibachi smiled sadly. “I was with Lanzo before she was... murdered.”

Amun cleared his throat. “I was busy cleaning up after myself in the kitchen, and then left to tidy up the lounge.”

And then...

“ **...** ”

“Shui.” I closed my eyes, not wanting to face him. “Shui, where have you been this whole time?”

I scrolled to my personal alibi for him.

“You... refuse to say.” I felt my nerves gathering. “Why? Why won’t you tell us...?”

Shui shakes his head. “I have no reason to tell you.”

“You kinda do!” Ini yelled suddenly. “If you don’t say, you’ll be outted as a killer!”

“It is rather suspicious that you refuse to say...” Mutsuko was standing tall above us all. “Perhaps there is something you are refusing to tell us?”

Sun-Sing pounded her fist on the booth. “If you don’t say what happened, we’ll all blame you as the killer of Lanzo!”

Shui’s face was stone cold...

“Then blame me.”

And then, he smirked. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it- it was like a spider grinning at the prey it had caught in a web. I’d never seen this side of him... granted, I guess I didn’t know what side of him I’d seen.

Silence echoed the room. It was disturbing. I needed to say something... right?

“Guys... we can’t just stay quiet...” I swallowed. “We’ll get nowhere.”

Akari’s eyes glowered towards me. “Why should we bother? Shui’s obviously the killer.”

“T-That’s not fair to him, though!” I couldn’t stop myself. “We can’t just blame him! What if he’s not the killer?! You heard Monomodo- we’ll all be killed, and the killer will go free!”

Shui grimaced. Why was he doing this? Just speak up!

“L-Let’s... Let’s talk about something else. Maybe that’ll prove he’s innocent.” I shook my head, hating the doubt that everyone was casting on us. “Let’s talk about the party...”

“Wait, why?” Ini tilted her head. “Why is the party important?”

“Well, there were four people who never appeared at the party.” I switch to the party clue to make sure I got it right. “Hibachi, Amun, Shui and Lanzo. We have other suspects here...”

Akari also seemed sick of the attitude I was taking. “Can it, bitch. You’re defending a killer.”

I shook my head. I couldn’t let up... Shui was clearly testing me, or something. I had to prove I could lead the discussion.

“So what exactly are you trying to prove, Kaiyo?” Akari, despite her mouth being hidden, was clearly gritting her teeth at me. “That he’s not a killer? The guy’s got ‘Guilty’ written all over him.”

Shui stayed silent, prompting Yuta to take the reins. “If he was innocent, why is he _staying so quiet_? Wouldn’t you defend yourself?”

The way he said it... For some reason, it brought up a good point in my mind. I stored it for later.

“A-And the fact he never came to the party!” Ini was still caught up on it. “It would’ve been nice to see him, but he never showed up!”

“We have no idea where he’s been...” Taihen chuckled. “Clearly, something happened.”

“So tell me, Shui...” Akari pointed, trying to be dramatic.

“ **Where were you all this time?!** _”_

I suddenly yelled. “Hold on a second! I... I think I...”

I gulped as my voice lowered.

“I think I understand.” I looked to him, worry scratching my face. “Shui... you won’t say because...”

Shui looked at me... and I saw fear in his eyes.

“I-It’s because... you can’t say, is it? You can’t say where you’ve been.”

Shui swallowed loud enough for me to hear it. “I... I suppose not. Why is that important?”

“That means...” I pieced it together. “Shui. You found something, didn’t you?”

Shui finally caved. “... If you have to know, yes, I did.”

“Why didn’t you say so?!” Suddenly, Hibachi of all people yelled at him. “We could’ve avoided this entire conversation!”

“I’m sorry. But I couldn’t risk any of you finding out.” Shui pulled at his cape, straightening it out. “After all... It seems secrets just get you killed if they’re learnt.”

“So... you didn’t kill Lanzo.” Winnego sighed. “If that’s the case, then we--”

**“Take your crazy pills!”**

My ears were pierced by Akari, who was gripping onto her podium was a vicious white-knuckle grip. “Hold on, you slimy cocksucker! One thing gets outted and you think he’s in the clear?!”

“A-Akari--”

“No! I refuse to believe that Shui isn’t the killer!” Akari roared, leaning backwards. “After all, there’s still another piece of evidence pointing to him!”

Once again, a one-on-one argument began. Akari seemed absolutely convinced that Shui was the murderer... I had to convince her otherwise, or we’d be stuck in an endless loop!

“Shui’s done nothing but act suspicious since we met him! This little ‘secret’ thing is clearly just something he’s planned in advance!” Akari was hot-headed, but I’ve never seen her so furious. “What’s the first thing he told us?! He’d been in killing games before! He’d seen it all! He’s probably been planning this from the start!”

I pushed her back with my own statements. “Akari, Shui has only been helpful. You can’t just blame him out of the blue so severely...”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want!” There was another pound on the podium as she gripped her hair violently. “Shui’s got to be the killer! There’s nobody else who could’ve done it! He e **ven knew what to say when we were searching the body!** ”

That gave me my leeway. “Let me set you straight, Akari! When we were doing the body autopsy, what exactly did Shui say?!”

I flicked to the body autopsy. Akari looked at it, too, as did what feel like everyone followed in our footsteps.

“Shui claimed that a suicide would result in the killer being classed by who let the suicide happen.” I scratched my hair.

“And what’s THAT supposed to mean?!”

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” I looked to Shui, relief washing over my face. “If he’s been in this secret area, he would’ve gone nowhere near the church. It’s even stated in his alibi.”

Akari spluttered. “B-But, that’s, I... the fuck?!”

Shui shook his head. “I... I suppose now is time to give my alibi, huh?”

“You could’ve given it at the start,” Sun-Sing said, pouting. “It would’ve stopped this whole issue.”

“Unfortunately not. See, written on the back of the door was direct instructions towards whoever was in the room. One of which, being that if I told you anything about what happened in that room, I’d be murdered and my body would be put on display.” Shui looked at Monomodo, who seemed to not really care. “However, it had a loophole... a loophole I’ve been trying to think of how to bypass for a while.”

“And how is that, exactly?” Mutsuko tilted his head.

“Easy. By talking about it in a place without security cameras.” Shui motioned to the room as a whole, and sure enough there were no security cameras anywhere in the trial room. “Clearly, Monomodo was a little lazy with his wording. The exact message was ‘If we spot you talking about this room on the cameras, you will be murdered and placed on display’. So here we are.”

Hibachi, however, seemed sceptical. “Shui... where is this ‘hidden room’?”

“It’s on the second floor.”

And like that, a new discussion was off without warning.

“If the hidden room was on the second floor... Where was it?” Winnego asked. “Because I’m sure I would’ve found it otherwise!”

“It’s not that easy.” Shui shrugged. “The door seems random in its appearance- I was lucky to have seen it when I did.”

Akari huffed. “Lemme guess- this room somehow KNEW who was trying to access it and was like ‘come on in, Shui’!”

“Nope. It was unlocked,” Shui continued. “But it appears that only one person could enter at any given time.”

“Would you mind telling us what was inside the room?” Kanji spoke for the first time in the trial. “Not like it’ll hurt us to know, right?”

“Pathways.” He stated it like it was known info. “Pathways that **led to different areas of the facility.** ”

“Wait!” I stopped him and scrolled to Hibachi’s Alibi. “Is that why you were found in the kitchen by Hibachi?”

Shui shrugged. “Lucky you asked that. Yes, one of the pathways led to the kitchen. There was also one to the aquarium, and one to the labs.”

Hibachi seemed surprised. “Ah! That means you must’ve appeared just before I arrived, right? And why you seemed to already know there was a body...”

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by a slight snort. I looked over to Taihen, who was busy shaking his head.

“Honestly... To think she’d be telling lies like that.”

“Who? Hibachi?” I asked.

“No.” He smiled back. “Sun-Sing.”

Sun-Sing yelled at him then. “The hell do you mean?! I haven’t said anything!”

“Uh, yes, you did.” He pointed to the tablet. “It’s already written here.”

There was only one piece of information I could think of that would rile him up like that. I scrolled to Sun-Sing’s Alibi, my mouth firm. “Are you talking about her Alibi?”

Taihen chuckled. “I never met with Sun-Sing.”

“Yes, you did!” She yelled back. “You did! You’re the one that’s lying!”

I tilted my head, flicking back and forth between Sun-Sing and Taihen’s alibi. One of them was lying... which made one of them the killer, like last time. But... But why would either of them be lying...?

Mutsuko cleared his throat. “Perhaps it would be wise to question both of them about it. Miss Sing, please explain what was happening before you arrived at the party.”

Sun-Sing... stayed silent.

“... Okay. Sir Atlas, what about you?”

Taihen... also stayed silent...

“This is... strange.” Mutsuko looked from Sun-Sing’s worried face to Taihen’s shit-eating grin. “How do you expect us to reach the truth of the situation when neither of you wishes to give us a solid alibi?”

Winnego looked between them both, too. “Come on, guys! Say something!”

“I don’t need to say anything,” Taihen took a defensive stance. “My alibi is true.”

“No! My alibi is true- yours is false!”

A childish bicker between the two broke out. I watched the pair yell at each other for a good long while before interrupting with a harsh yell. “HEY!”

Silence.

“Thank you. Jesus...” I scratched my head. “Look, just... we need to know the truth, alright? Maybe we could talk about it in an orderly fashion?”

Sun-Sing nodded. “I’ll go first.”

And like that, a new discussion begin.

“This morning, after a small conversation with Kaiyo, I had a talk with Taihen about his talent.” Even as Sun-Sing spoke, I could hear Taihen snickering to himself. “After a bit, we decided to hang out before the party. We lost track of time, though, which is why we arrived late. That’s it. That’s all.”

Taihen then piped up. “Sure, the first part is right. I did talk with Sun-Sing. But after that, I instead went to my lab to draw. The paper in that room’s incredible! That’s why I was late... I never saw Sun-Sing.”

“Who do you believe?” Shui looked to me. “Do you **Believe Sun-Sing?** Or do you **Believe Taihen?** ”

I swallowed. There was definitely a small problem with one of their alibis... And it wasn’t the one who’d spoken his alibi without stuttering.

“I...” I pointed at Taihen. “I believe him.”

Sun-Sing looked betrayed. “Kaiyo!”

“I’m sorry!” I shook my head. “It’s just... there’s something eating at me about the way you’re speaking! It’s like you’re trying to convince me, not telling the truth.”

“It’s not just that,” Shui backed me up. “Your alibi leaves a well to be desired. Granted, the way it’s written doesn’t see you in a good light, either...”

“Sorry...” I muttered.

“But there’s clearly something up with it.” Shui pointed with a lot more authority than I did. “Sun-Sing. Tell us the truth. Were you with Taihen before you arrived at the party?”

She gulped.

“... N-No. No, I wasn’t.” She rubbed her arm. “I... I just wanted some sort of alibi. What actually happened was I... I spent some time in the library, trying to find books on pregnancy.”

I flinched. So that’s what she was hiding.

“Why pregnancy?” Amun questioned.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!” Suddenly, she screamed. “Just... I’ll tell you after! Please, can we move on?!”

Taihen chortled. I scowled.

“If we are moving on, I would like to speak some more.” Mutsuko stared at Hibachi. “Much like Miss Sing, there is something bugging me about Miss Longings’ alibi.”

“Glad you brought that up, Mutsuko,” Shui flicked to it instantly, “because I think Hibachi might’ve mismanaged her times a little.”

Hibachi looked between the pair. “Oh? What did I do wrong?”

“Well, it’s about this part- ‘She went to get her something to drink, only to return to Lanzo dying.’ How long did that take, exactly?”

“Around... Two minutes.”

“And if you were getting a drink, I’d assume it’d be water... which means you looked into the sink.”

“That’s correct.”

I picked up what Shui was trying to say. “Hibachi, was there a knife in the sink?”

“Huh?” Hibachi looked over at me. “No, not that I’m aware of. Why?”

The Bloody Knife clue reared its ugly head. “Akari found a bloody knife in the sink during the investigation.”

Yuta chimed in. “Hang on! That means the kill happened while we were all at the party, doesn’t it?”

Winnego gulped. “It has to be either Hibachi or Amun... Right?”

“That’s what I’m not so sure on.” Shui pulled at a hair that was longer than the others. “Because that would mean that Hibachi is the only person here that has an alibi, but Amun would’ve been too far away to do it.”

Hibachi spoke up again. “If it helps... I didn’t see anyone on my way to the kitchen, or on the way back.”

Akari suddenly turned back to her original theory. “Then it’s Shui! I knew it! He just waited in the hidden room for Hibachi to--”

“Nice try, but not possible.” Shui clicked his fingers at her. “There was a command panel in the room that could bring up a false wall in front of the door, which trapped me inside. Hence why I took one of the pathways out.”

I groaned. Another discussion had already picked up when I realised I’d be needed to help with it.

“I don’t quite get it,” Hibachi said calmly. “How does me find Lanzo dying from slit wrists make me the killer?”

“It doesn’t,” Shui corrected, “but it does make you suspicious. Repeat your points again.”

“Okay... After Lanzo said she was thirsty, went and got her some water.” Hibachi made her fingers walk along her booth to add flair to her speaking. “I didn’t see anyone on the way there. When I arrived at the kitchen, I poured a glass of water; the sink was empty. I returned with the glass of water to the church to find Lanzo bleeding out at the altar.”

Shui, unbeknownst to me, had already figured out the problem. “What did you do when you found her?”

“Well, **I dropped what I was doing** and ran to help her. What else could I do?”

“Wait, that can’t be true!” Suddenly, I was onto it. “Hibachi, you couldn’t have gone to get water. There’s no way that’s right.”

Hibachi looked confused. “Um... How come?”

“Because... there wasn’t a glass at the scene.” I flicked to the Ruined Church Clue. “The church was in tears, but... there was no glass there!”

“Not to mention, the glass would’ve shattered had you actually dropped it,” Shui added.

Hibachi went pale- well, as pale as half a face could go- and stammered out a small response. “T-That’s...”

“Christ, all of you, lying about your alibis!” Taihen suddenly roared with laughter. “God... just because you’re sexy doesn’t mean you can get away with it.”

Shui raised an eyebrow. Taihen looked over at him, still smiling, simply proving he didn’t care what he just said.

Hibachi’s working eye produced a tear. “I... I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m lying to you all... I think I might’ve gotten a little broken from her death.”

“Death...” Amun repeated it under his breath. “Yes, I completely forgot. Queen Lanzo is no longer with us... I’ve been so immersed in this conversation that I didn’t remember what it was for.”

Hibachi ran her hand through her hair. “T-Truth is... I tried to talk with Lanzo, but she pushed me away and told me to leave her alone. Right after Kaiyo spoke with us, too. I’d been in my room for an hour or two beforehand.”

“So, in other words...” Shui deleted the evidence from his device. “Your entire story is hogwash.”

“Way to go, beauty marks!” Taihen yelled at her.

“Don’t yell at her!” Sun-Sing screamed back.

I hummed. “So... we don’t actually know when Lanzo was killed?”

“Oh, I have a good idea.” Shui suddenly gave me a wild smug look. “Because if my hunch is correct, I’ve now managed to pin the killer up like a map on a wall.”

That... was pretty confident.

“So, um, care to tell us who, Map-moron?” Akari said, crossing her arms.

“Drop the attitude,” Shui replied forcefully, “and I will. You see, the killer is someone who doesn’t have someone else to back them up.”

Sun-Sing gave me a nervous glance.

“They’re someone who arrived at the party later than Ini, Yuta and Akari...”

Her eyes began to water.

“And they’re someone who had some serious issues weighing on their mind.”

Sun-Sing whimpered, looking at the floor.

“I’m of course, talking about...” Shui chuckled. “Well, I don’t even need to say it. Kaiyo, you’ve got to have an idea, right?”

I nodded. It had been toying with me for a while... Like an elder brother who didn’t understand personal space. They’d been alone, they’d arrived at the party after me, and they’d had a serious issue weighing on their mind.

It didn’t help then... that as I pointed to them... As their eyes widened in surprise... They’d refused to say a word.

**INTERMISSION**


	20. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL PART 2
> 
> It's time for Kaiyo to expose the killer. It's time for her to place all worries behind her and work with her friends to stop the killer's deceit!

**RESUME TRIAL**

It took a while for the weight of being blamed to register with her.

“I’m... sorry?”

I sighed. “Tanaki. It was you, wasn’t it?”

“I...” Tanaki, despite being blamed for murder, was no more shocked than had I told her I’d donating to a charity. “I’m not sure I gather your logic.”

“Well, let’s go over everything then.” I felt a little intimidated by how calm Tanaki was acting... “You arrived alone at the party, not to mention you arrived after the initial crowd.”

Tanaki cleared her throat to retort. “Well, yes. I was debating on coming, after all... I’m not the biggest fan of gatherings.”

“And... And your family was...”

“That’s... not a nice thing to say, Kaiyo.” She looked away, a little disgusted with my words. “I have to ask, because you’re blaming me so forcefully. Why exactly would I commit murder?”

That was what I was worried about. Tanaki’s entire demeanour, attitude, talent and personality kept her innocent. There was a small issue with that- Tanaki was almost definitely going to be able to turn the crowd against me if I didn’t stop her.

Shui ran his hand through his hair. “Alright Tanaki. If you’re not the killer, how about you tell us where you’ve been?”

“Certainly.”

Tanaki began a new discussion.

“So, let’s see... I woke up to the morning announcement and did my usual routine.” She scratched her face as she made a monologue to herself. “Got myself breakfast, used the bathroom... Stuff like that.”

Yuta rubbed his head. “Okay... where else have you been today?”

“Oh, well, I went to the church for morning worship.” Tanaki placed her hand to her heart. “That was around nine o’ clock.”

“And you didn’t see anyone else?” Shui cocked his eyebrow.

“No, I did not. Will that be all, Shui?” Tanaki looked at him with curious eyes.

Shui shook his head. “Actually, Tanaki, I need to make sure of something. How long were you in the church for?”

“Well, about half an hour, I suppose.” Tanaki shrugged. “That’s normally how long I do **my sermons** for.”

There was something off about that sentence. I think it was the way she delivered it, but something was really pulling at me about it.

“And what does your sermon entail?” Shui said, almost as calm as Tanaki was.

“Well, it’s simple. I make sure everything is in order, and I pray at the altar. Why is that a problem, Shui?”

Shui smiled again. “And you did it alone?”

“Absolutely alone. **No one else was around** to hear it.”

“HOLD ON A SECOND!”

I yelled that far louder than I meant to. When everyone recovered from my yell, I spoke a little quieter.

“Isn’t a sermon, like...?” I clicked my fingers a couple times. “It’s a speech, right? A holy speech?”

“Which means someone was in the room with her,” Shui smirked. “After all, why would she agree to a Sermon in front of no one at all?”

Tanaki had already stored a reply, by the sounds of things. “Well, I don’t see why that’s a problem. I do enjoy giving sermons to empty pews.”

“T-That’s...” I stuttered, shocked at how swiftly she replied. “I...”

“Hey, are you sure Tanaki is the killer?” Kanji suddenly spoke, his voice lower than usual. “Doesn’t that seem kind of... wrong?”

“There’s a fine line between blaming with intent and just blaming Kaiyo...” Yuta was also on her side, turning to me. “It doesn’t feel right, you know?”

I looked to Shui, who looked to me with tired eyes.

“Y-Yeah! Tanaki is a God person, right?” Ini butted through with her voice. “She’d not commit murder! That’s one of her... her vows, or something!”

Tanaki nodded. “Absolutely right. I would not commit murder, even in the face of death himself. My God would never forgive me.”

However, just when hope seemed lost...

“I don’t believe you.” Hibachi spoke with a ginger voice. “Tanaki could use her talent as leverage to why she couldn’t do it.”

“But why would she do that?” Sun-Sing looked around, still crying slightly. “Tanaki had no reason to murder, right?”

“Afraid not,” Amun said out of nowhere. “As much as Queen Tanaki is religious, I don’t doubt she’d be above murder in the face of a dire situation.”

“Not to mention, she’d have the reason to do so,” Taihen smiled hard. “Not to take the lord’s name in vain, but she’s no Mother Theresa.”

“That’s extremely rude,” Yanayashi tittered, “and I’m more inclined to believe a woman of faith.”

Winnego shakes their head. “She’s been avoiding me, too... I don’t think she’s as innocent as she claims.”

Mutsuko shook his head. “I will have to agree with Sir Escudo. I have no set religion, but I cannot believe that Miss Sainadu is so stuck in fate that she would obey it over the death of her family.”

Akari tutted. “You’re all so stupid. Why does Tanaki have to be the killer in your little pea-brains?”

“Guys!” I yelled suddenly. “We can’t just stay split like this! We need to--”

“WAY AHEAD OF YOU!” Monomodo laughed, pulling a key from his mouth. “You’re sssplit, ssseven to ssseven, ssso it’sss time for another sssuper awesssome Ssscrum Debate to head underway!”

I groaned, gripping onto my podium with white knuckles. Amun seemed confused, but held on just the same. Once again, our podiums began to float upwards into the air, and we were assigned to our teams with no little more than a jerky float.

“Could Tanaki be the killer?! In the ‘ssshe isssn’t’ team!”

“Tanaki, of course.”

“Kanji.”

“Yuta...”

“Ini!”

“Sun-Sing.”

“Yanayashi?”

“Akari.”

Monomodo chuckled, enjoying this. “And in the ‘ssshe isss’ team...?”

“Kaiyo!”

“Shui.”

“Hibachi.”

“Amun-Hathor...”

“Taihen, baby.”

“Winnego...”

“Mutsuko.”

Monomodo clasped his hand into his claw. “Ssscrum Debate... SSSTART!”

Tanaki began the argument with a good point. “Do I have to repeat myself? I am not the **killer**.”

“If you aren’t the **killer** , then why haven’t you got a stronger alibi?” Mutsuko responded meekly.

“Tanaki’s a woman of **faith**!” Yanayashi forced herself to say. “She can’t murder due to her religion!”

“And according to Ori’s **faith** , neither could he,” Shui replied harshly. “Where is he now?”

“The first **commandment** of her religion is ‘Thou Shall not Murder’...” Kanji said angrily.

“The **commandment** would mean nothing to someone in grief,” Winnego replied just as angrily.

Ini bounced about again as she talked. “What **motive** would Tanaki have for murder?”

“The **motive** was her family.” I ran my hand over my ear. “She watched her parents die in front of her.”

Yuta cracked his knuckles. “Tanaki’s no killer, though! She’s been so **calm** through all of this...”

“Keeping **calm** does not mean she’s innocent, my king,” Amun answered deftly.

Akari growled. “How come **Shui** isn’t suspicious anymore? This is horseshit.”

“ **Shui** actually has an alibi, and was willing to give it,” Hibachi replied with a stony gaze.

Sun-Sing stuttered out a mediocre final sentence. “Tanaki couldn’t be the killer... **right**?”

“What isn’t **right**... is why you keep defending her.” Taihen said those words with a hint of venom towards her.

With a final point, I yelled for the end. “Have we convinced you?!”

The booths began to float back into place. Everyone took some deep breaths, me being the one taking the most, while we all unexhausted ourselves from the discussion we had.

Of course, Tanaki was standing there with an unhappy expression. “I... Do not know what to say. I feel attacked.”

I didn’t want to blame her. I didn’t. Tanaki seemed like an actually good person- maybe just because of her religious belief- but to think she committed murder made me sick to my stomach.

“So, Tanaki, let’s just cut to the chase.” Shui crossed his arms. “Why did you kill Lanzo?”

“I... I didn’t!” She looked shocked that we’d continued to blame her. “Wait, you truly believe it’s me? I haven’t done anything wrong... have I?”

“You seem pretty adamant about this, huh?” Shui’s smile turned sour. “Alright then. Guess we’ll need to sort this shit out before we continue.”

Tanaki looked at everyone around her. I could see a few suspicious glances back, but nothing that seemed to guide a sense of belief.

Tanaki continued into a new debate- one with her at the helm.

“I have not committed this murder,” Tanaki replied shakily. “Please, you have to believe me. I’m not the culprit.”

Taihen was probably rolling her eyes. “I don’t care if you’re drop-dead gorgeous, Tanaki; at the end of all of this, you’re clearly suspicious!”

“No, I... I didn’t!” Tanaki rung her hands. “I didn’t, I couldn’t... I...”

“Stop saying ‘you couldn’t’ and actually explain how,” Shui snapped back at her.

Tanaki gulped. “Of course... to start with, I **never saw Lanzo’s body.** ”

“That’s immediately not true,” I responded, flicking to the Monomodo File. “Just because you aren’t listed in it, doesn’t mean you could see it. You were IN the church, talking to Hibachi, for crying out loud...”

For the first time since the beginning, I saw Tanaki crack slightly- her eye twitched, giving away her lie. “O-Of course... sorry, I suppose that was stupid to say.”

Shui removed the compass from his pocket. “Alright, let’s think less about why she couldn’t have done it and let’s think of how she could. We know that Tanaki was giving a ‘Sermon’. That would imply she was talking to someone else, as the word itself is another word for ‘speech’.”

I nodded along, getting where he was going.

“By this regard... Do you think Tanaki would’ve used the Sermon as a chance to kill?” Akari said, leaning in, interested. “How would she go about that, exactly?”

Tanaki looked hurt- like, genuinely hurt. Shui was using her own religion against her.

It was... kind of cool, actually. In a really, really morbid way.

“Allow me to counter that argument, please!” Tanaki spoke with authority. “What reason would I do such a thing?! Murder in His holy temple is sacrilege!”

“Murder itself is sacrilege, yet you still did it,” Shui argued.

“I did not murder!” Tanaki looked around, flustered. “And if I were to, why would I pick Lanzo, of all people? **I would’ve stood no chance**!”

I tried my luck with a quick out-of-the-blue idea. “Wait... That’s right. Lanzo was a boxer... She’d be impossible to take head on.”

I flicked to the Body Autopsy.

“Akari, you and I did the body autopsy along with Shui. Do you agree that there were no other external injuries, like it’s written here?”

Akari huffed. “I suppose I do.”

Tanaki looked between us. “Why does that make me suspicious, though?”

“Because... It says no other _external_ injuries...” My eyes drifted from Tanaki. “But that doesn’t account for _internal_ injuries.”

Tanaki went silent. So did everyone else, for the most part- only the gentle breathing of the combined force of 14 exhausted students could be heard.

“If Lanzo had been drugged, do you think she’d be as quick to defend herself?”

I looked to everyone, wondering what kind of reply I’d get first.

“That’s...” Amun was the one who said it. “Not entirely out of the question, actually.”

“So I’m not completely insane, then--”

“ **Your theory’s grown too far!”**

I was alerted to the sudden yell of Yuta, of all people, who looked at me with such a vile stare I’d forgotten the kid was practically harmless. “Whoa, hey...”

“Listen, Kaiyo... I like you as a person, but you can’t just throw down a theory like that and expect it to blossom so suddenly.” He sighed, adjusting his hat. “I’m going to need a genuine reason why Lanzo got drugged! Can you do that?!”

As the one-on-one argument got underway, I realised that I could.

“Okay, let’s start with this crackpot theory of Tanaki being the killer- you claim she was giving a Sermon, right? How could the Sermon be used to kill Lanzo? She was strong, tough... why would she let someone kill her so easily?”

I sighed, knowing he was just confused. “Lanzo wasn’t given a fair chance, Yuta. She was drugged.”

“You’re saying that without giving me a reason why.” Yuta continued, taking a fighter’s stance. “What exactly could Tanaki use to ‘drug’ Lanzo? It’s difficult to see why she’d do it. Are you sure she **was even drugged at all**?”

I sighed. “Yuta, I know it’s hard to accept, but there is a way she could’ve been drugged.”

Yuta’s eyes fluttered upwards. “What reason is that?”

“Well... Did you know your lab opened?” I tilted my head.

“I did...” Yuta didn’t like where this was going. “What’s that supposed to mean, though?”

“Do you remember what happened this morning?” I asked gently. “You were vomiting into the toilets. Shui says you ate a mushroom?”

“Yes. I spent a while making sure to log every mushroom in the room and their effects.” Yuta smiled innocently. “That’s... why...”

“Do you think that... because Tanaki wasn’t seen today, she was able to set all of this up?” I looked back to her. “Nobody saw her, right? She could’ve done this all without us even seeing her once.”

Tanaki began going pale.

“What’s the thing that they do again?” Shui sounded like he was on the verge of laughing. “They give out wine for everyone to drink?”

Hibachi shuddered. “Lanzo did talk about wanting alcohol...”

Tanaki also shuddered, but she still wouldn’t give up. “You’re making stories out of delusions... I didn’t kill Lanzo. I couldn’t...”

“There’s one thing that’s kind of bugging me, to be honest.” Yanayashi spoke up quietly. “What about the Drag Marks? Why is that even a piece of evidence?”

“Simple...” Shui said it for me. “Tanaki handed Lanzo her the drugged cup of wine, got her into a sorry state, then slit her wrists and dragged her in front of the altar.”

Tanaki’s mouth opened in shock.

“I can’t believe this... why would she do this?” Sun-Sing cuddled herself, pushing herself away from Tanaki.

Tanaki’s lower jaw shivered...

“And to set up something so devious!” Ini giggled. “It’s almost like she pre-medididiated it!”

And then...

Began the laughter.

“Heh... heheheh...” Tanaki’s eyes scanned us all, looking with her dark blue eyes. “To think... To think you’d all fall for such lies, I... heh...”

Shui tilted his head. “Wow, aren’t you a sorry sight? I think we finally broke her.”

“This is just a setback...” Tanaki hands shivered as revealed them finally. “This is alllllll a setback... There’s still something you’re missing. One very, crucial, dire thing.”

“And that is?” Mutsuko asked.

“The knife. The knife, found in the kitchen. Where did it come from? I certainly didn’t take it there. Who did?”

Looks like I had Tanaki on the ropes... and what sharp ropes they were. She was losing it. I could finally stop this charade.

“You think you can stop his embrace, Kaiyo?” She darted her eyes to me. Her pupils had dilated and were shaking. “God’s absolute embrace... you wish to deny that?”

I suppose I did.

With a single, hard point, I tried to shut down her argument completely.

“It was in your robe!”

“It was... what?!” Tanaki made a laughter equal to ‘I want to kill you’ in power. “You really think that I would hide such a disgusting thing in my own clothing?! You really are a demon to think I would sodomise my robes with such a thing!”

Shui shook his head. “That’s enough. Kaiyo, how about you go through everything again so we can end this for good?”

I nodded. “I suppose that’s what I have to do, right?”

Tanaki sounded like she was going to interrupt me through the entire thing, up until the person to her left covered her mouth.

**...**

“The victim of this case was Lanzo Satan. It’s unfortunate that today had to breed a corpse... but I guess I don’t want any of the days to breed corpses, either.”

“The killer had planned this kill in advance. After we all settled down, she started by heading to the lab and taking a mushroom that Yuta would’ve written down as some sort of poison or hallucinogenic. She also took a cutting knife that was in the lab, too, as the kitchen would’ve been occupied at that time.”

“For an unknown reason, Lanzo had found her way into the church, giving the killer a perfect place to murder. After committing an act called a ‘Sermon’, the killer drugged a cup of wine that would’ve been offered during the act. The drugged wine caused Lanzo to become no more than a placant object...”

“To which the killer slit her wrists.”

“The drag marks we found were indication of Lanzo’s ‘struggle’. It took her life quickly, leaving the killer with no need to wait around and see for herself.”

“All she needed was an opportunity to drop the knife off at a place discreetly, which she was able to do without much effort. She was able to hide the knife using her robes, meaning anyone who saw her would think differently of her. All she needed to do was discard the knife into the kitchen sink and she was in the clear.”

“There was just one problem- The killer had not thought through her alibi. Without an alibi, and without a way to explain her absence, she was quickly found...”

“And now we know the truth! Tanaki Sainadu, the Ultimate Nun- You killed my childhood hero!”

**END TRIAL- PLEASE PLACE YOUR VOTES.**


	21. 2- AN INESCAPABLE AVOIDANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSTMORTEM / EPILOGUE
> 
> The killer has been discovered. It's time to hear their reason... the reason of which may be more selfish than first thought.

The booths opened, letting us out after we voted. Clearly, everyone was surprised. I was, too, because replacing the once calm and collected personality of the killer was one that genuinely felt like I was staring at a woman who’d lost all hope.

“Well done, ssstudentsss! Looksss like you all guesssssed correctly, once again. Yesss, the killer was Tanaki, the Ultimate Nun!” Monomodo got up from his throne. “You have until I ssset up the execution to sssay your prayersss.”

As he laughed and slithered behind the curtain, the small crowd gathered around Tanaki was proof enough that no one could believe their eyes. Right now, Tanaki was clawing at her clothes, laughing like an insane person.

“Tanaki!” Yuta was first to speak. “What’s gotten into you, girl?! You got caught! You’re going to die! Don’t you care?!”

“Why would I care?” Tanaki took a deep breath. “I finally get lost from this mortal plain. I’m so sick of pretending.”

I took a meagre step forward. “Tanaki... you’re saying you’ve always been like this?”

Tanaki then looked back at me with one of the scariest looks she could’ve given me. There was no hint of the woman I’d come to know in her eyes- she was a hollow shell.

“Let me ask you something, Kaiyo.” Tanaki’s giggle sent a chill down my spine. “I’ve been aware of everyone’s perks since the beginning. As a matter of fact... that was my own perk.”

“You... what?” I shook. “You’ve known?”

Tanaki removed her tablet and showed it to me. “This thing told me all of your perks. I was able to find the weakest one in the list after the motive and murder them swiftly. And yes, I have been thinking about doing this for a week! You were correct!”

Shui cleared his throat. “You’ve been thinking about murdering one of us since the beginning? What on Earth for?”

“Because I knew, Shui.” Tanaki outstretched her arms, looking to the sky with closed eyes and a smile. “His presence told me everything. God’s words filled me with love.”

Taihen snickered. “I would’ve happily done that for him...”

Tanaki looked straight back at me. “Personal motive, however, had made me realise that I needed to be careful... for a while.”

“Your personal motive?” I tilted my head. “What was it?”

“Simple. It reminded me of my church, the one that I worked at.” She snickered. “It took me until today to realise that... live or die... I’ve already won.”

Mutsuko crossed his arms in anger. “What are you talking about? Why have you won? You are about to be killed.”

“And that’s the best part... the very best part.” Tanaki laughed, gripping her hair. “If I had lived, I could’ve returned to the church and acted like nothing was wrong. But now I’m going to die- oh, I’m going to die- now I am...”

She looked up, her pupils barely visible as her smile grew creepily wide.

“I’ll be hailed as a Martyr. A woman who died for her religion. A woman who risked it all to make sure the others could survive. I don’t care about any of you... I just wanted to kill!”

She laughed with an insane force, making all of us back away from her.

“You think I’m insane, don’t you?!” She looked around at us, almost like a trapped beast. “You all want to watch me die?! You’ve got your wish! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

Monomodo returned. “Alright, I wasss about to asssk if you were ready, but it appearsss I have returned to a woman with a death wisssh.”

A chain flew out from behind the curtain, wrapping itself around Tanaki’s neck, choking her.

“Ladiesss and Gentlemen... IT’SSS PUNISSSHMENT TIME!”

Before she was dragged away, however, Tanaki gave one last spine-chilling sentence.

“I’ll be watching you... from above.”

And with that... she was dragged away.

**Music:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NACWZBDtN8>**

Tanaki’s face was the first thing visible.

As it zoomed out, it revealed her black robes had been replaced with pure white ones, and her glasses had been removed from her face. Two Minimodo stood either side of Tanaki as she opened her eyes finally, seeing the situation she’d been put into.

In an instant, I felt sick when I saw that she standing in front of a large wooden cross.

**“TANAKI’S EXECUTION: BEYOND THE PEARL GATES”**

A swarm of Minimodos made their way towards Tanaki then, and she was hoisted up to the cross by the black and white swarm. Some of them began tying themselves around her arms and legs, forcing her into the position that was all too familiar.

Another bunch began to squeeze their way around her head, acting as a makeshift crown of thorns that made her scalp bleed through her orange hair.

Then, Monomodo approached. He was carrying a cat o’ nine tails, laughing as he slithered towards Tanaki with that evil glint in his eye.

Tanaki looked down at him, fear written on her face.

As well as a smile.

Monomodo began whipping Tanaki with powerful strikes, causing her white robes to bloom red. He must’ve hit her over fifty times, each time with enough force to make a new scratch or scar. He only stopped when Tanaki’s robes had gone from the pure white to a disgusting crimson red.

Monomodo wasn’t done. He grabbed one of the remaining Minimodos, using his children as a staircase before standing directly in front of Tanaki, their faces meeting.

Tanaki’s smile had faded. If I could hear her, I think she’d be begging for mercy.

That’s when Monomodo twirled the Minimodo around, tail first, which sharpened into a blade like weapon. Tanaki’s eyes widened when she realised the creature now resembled a spear.

With one last horrific screech, Monomodo slammed the Minimodo right through her eye. All the other Minimodos that weren’t holding the body up slithered away as Monomodo held out a goblet, catching the dripping blood Tanaki produced in it.

**EXECUTION EXECUTED SUCCESSFULLY.**

Like with Ori’s execution, a cheerful little tune played to let us know it was over. Everyone’s eyes were already leaving the screen, looking up at Monomodo as he returned to Xue’s side.

“Alright... It’sss over.” Monomodo chuckled. “I’ll return the elevator. Xue, anything to add?”

“Yes, I do!” Xue giggled. Hell, I’d forgotten she was even responsible for this. “But it’ll require you to leave, Monomodo.”

Monomodo shrugged, slithering away for the last time that day.

Xue waited until he was gone. “Alright... let’s see... Ah, yes, of course! It’s time for me to say goodbye!”

I swallowed, confused. “Goodbye? Wait, do you--”

Xue’s blade arm was suddenly at her throat.

“Wait!” Shui suddenly yelled. “What are you doing?!”

“Well, let’s see.” She laughed. “The kill made it so I couldn’t do my motive! However, since the body wasn’t found until AFTER 12am, I’m going to kill someone’s family!”

Shui’s eyes widened. “Xue... you don’t have to do this!”

“But I wanna!” Xue licked her lips. “And besides, you’ve wanted me to do this for a while, right Shui? You hate me! So now I’m gonna make you happy!”

Shui’s face went pale. “That’s not...”

“Everything I did was for you, Shui!” Xue laughed as blood began to appear from under the blade. “I love you, little brother! I love you so, so much!”

Shui outstretched his hand. “Xue... Xue, please, don’t...”

I had to remember... Xue was Shui’s sister. Shui was watching his sister kill herself, right in front of him. I didn’t want to watch; I simply turned to Shui as his face held a desperately depressed look to it.

“X-Xue! XUE! STOP!”

Xue’s laughter went guttural as she slit her own throat. Shui’s hand shook.

And then... he regained composure.

“Well, that’s... horrible. I didn’t expect that.”

Sun-Sing’s face looked like she was about to throw up. “I... I can’t believe she’d do that.”

“Yes, it’s unfortunate.” Shui adjusted his cloak. “Well, time for us to leave. Let’s just try to forget what we saw...”

“Shui?”

“Let’s... forget it.” Shui turned, walking towards the elevator.

After giving one last look at Xue’s crumpled form, I followed him.

**...**

**Chapter 2 Epilogue**

Around six hours later, I found myself in the library, looking at all the books on the bookshelf. I wanted to read and get my mind off of things. I didn’t want to think about Lanzo, or Tanaki, or Xue...

When I looked to the left and saw a display case containing a floating book, I knew what I wanted to read.

Releasing the glass top and placing it aside carefully, I took the book and read the cover. It claimed to be the ‘Autobiography of the Despair Children’. I opened the book to the first page, reading down the index of it all.

26 Chapters. All of them, dedicated to an apparent ‘Remnant of Despair’.

And the 24th chapter made my blood run cold.

“S-Shui?”

I said his name out loud- not because he was in the room, but because that’s whose name was in the book. Shui was... a Remnant of Despair. Xue’s name was in here, too, as were others that I didn’t recognise, but... that didn’t mean anything to me when Shui was in a book of apparent psychopaths.

I began flipping through the pages...

_“Sorry about this.”_

I couldn’t look back in time when a loud THWACK echoed the entire library. My vision blurred in one second, blood running through my hair with a disturbing flow. I stumbled, collapsing to my knees as I tried to remember how to turn around.

I buckled backwards, hitting the ground, my eyes going glassy and dark. Standing above me holding a battle axe like a sledgehammer was a man wearing strange clothing.

_“I’m just following orders.”_

**CHAPTER 2 END- 13(?) STUDENTS REMAIN. THE GAME CONTINUES.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Chapter 2 done! We broke 400 views during it, too, meaning I am now extremely happy!
> 
> Also, on Discord, I met someone who knew about this series at random. She told me some nice things and that warmed my heart.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for reading, everyone! Chapter 3 will probably take a little longer to get posted due to burnout, but I hope you'll join me for it. You can follow me on twitter (@JosephPlays2) or on Instagram (@mudfish2000) you can be the first to see when I post a new chapter!
> 
> Love you all,  
> \- Joseph


	22. INTERMISSION

**BEGIN AUDIO LOG.**

???: Alright, we're back on Four o Five! I'm here with my guest, Sun-Sing. How are you feeling tonight, sweetie?

Sun-Sing: I'm good, thank you! How are you?

???: I'm wonderful, thanks for asking. So, before the break, I asked our listeners to send in their questions for you to answer. Would you be down to answer some?

Sun-Sing: It'd be my pleasure.

???: That's what I like to hear! Let's see here...

_Hah... Hah... P-Please..._

???: Oh, here's an interesting one. This comes from X12 on Blabbr- "Hi, Sun-Sing, I'm a huge fan, and I wanted to know how you feel about fans coming up to you in public?"

Sun-Sing: Well, first, hello! And second of all, I like it! If you see me in the streets, you can come say hello, as long as I'm not busy.

???: That does raise a question that I want to ask... Are there any fans that you've met that you don't want to meet again? Do you hate any of your fans?

Sun-Sing: ... No, I don't think I've particularly meet anyone I've not wanted to meet again. Everyone has been really nice to me...

_I won't tell anyone. Please, I don't wanna do this anymore..._

Sun-Sing: I feel like... Being an Opera Singer, there's no one you really want to avoid. Everyone has the same interests, everyone really nice... It's like talking with a civilised group. To be honest, I enjoy it more than speaking with my parents sometimes...

???: You are the first woman in Japan to become an Opera Singer. At the age of 16, you were able to perform in front of over 15,000 people. You're now twenty, correct?

Sun-Sing: Yep, that's right.

_I'll do anything. I won't tell anyone about this. Please, just... stop. I don't want this..._

???: Hope's Peak asked you to join them two years ago today, right?

Sun-Sing: Yeah! I'm going to be honest, I didn't even know that Hope's Peak existed until they contacted me.

???: Do you feel honoured to be a student? Have you met some good people there?

Sun-Sing: Mhm! I think I've managed to fit in well with them. Everyone is so friendly, and they try so hard. There's this one girl, Kaiyo- beautiful young girl. She was the first person I spoke to there, and she wanted to try and make sure I fit in, even though we were in the same year at the same time.

_No! No more! I don't wanna... I don't wanna..._

???: Alright, well, we're running out of time, so I'll ask one more question- Sun-Sing, if there's one thing you want to say to your fans, what will it be?

Sun-Sing: Well, a big hearty thank you, to start, but I do want to talk about a letter I received last night. It comes from a girl, she's only nine, and she has cancer. I'm planning to visit her in the hospital.

Sun-Sing: She wanted to talk to me about... if I fear anyone. I don't, before you ask; I think everyone I've ever met has been very nice and calm and collected...

Sun-Sing: In three months, I'm going to be entering my third year of Hope's Peak, but I'm not scared. I haven't been scared in a while, actually, because I've been so happy with all the people and the attention I'm getting. I love you all.

Sun-Sing: So, to answer her question.... No, I don't fear any of my fans. I love each and everyone one of you.

_I don't know! I don't know how I can help! Please, keep that thing away from me! Untie me!_

???: Alright, and with that, we'll end this interview! Sun-Sing, thank you so much for coming.

Sun-Sing: And thank you for having me.

???: Alright, have a safe trip home, Sun-Sing, it's pretty dark outside. Now, let's get some music on! This request comes from Sun-Sing herself- this is 'Ave Marie'.

**END AUDIO LOG.**


	23. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7(C)- Change of Perspective
> 
> ...

Six hours later, I found myself walking up the staircase to the second floor. I wanted to go look at the hidden room- I mean, why else other than to make sure it was still there- but found myself looking towards the Grand Library.

... I should’ve probably checked the book was still there.

With a steady hand, I pushed open the unlocked door, looking over the balcony down at the display case. Sure enough, the book was still there, but the display case was visibly moved, having been placed aside.

Clearly, someone had attempted to take the book, realised it was useless knowledge and placed it back without putting the cover over it again. I sighed, trotting down the staircase to the first floor, walking over with intent to put it back on.

When I noticed blood, however, my mind whirred with the sudden idea that someone might’ve not gotten far with the book in hand... I rushed around the bookshelf, my eyes following the pool to its origin to find...

“K-Kaiyo?”

There she was, face down in a pool of her own blood. The back of her head had been cracked open, the same liquid pouring from it like a broken fountain. I rushed to her side immediately, kneeling in the blood without any caution.

“Kaiyo! Kaiyo, God, no, Kaiyo... What happened to you?”

I put my hand near her mouth, testing to see if she was breathing...

She wasn’t.

“Shit,” I said, rolling her over to put her on her back. “Shit, shit, shit, shit. How long have you been like this? Please, just breathe.”

I reached into her mouth, pulling her tongue out of her mouth in case her airways were blocked. I looked around the balconies for a few seconds, seeing if I could see what could’ve caused this.

When I saw him walking away calmly, I was filled with two emotions. Anger towards the one who did this, and hope that she was going to live.

After all, he was still wiping the blood from his battleaxe. As he walked into a room I hadn’t seen, he looked back over his shoulder, looking me right in the eye and grimacing.

He had one thing to say to me before he left.

“Sorry, Shui... But this was business.”

To start, I ripped off one of the sleeves off my top, tying it around what I could of the damage done to her. Tying it into a knot, I made sure that her head was flat on the floor.

Thank God for the Ultimate Medic. I wouldn’t have known how to do this if it wasn’t for him.

I placed my hand over Kaiyo’s chest, apologising as I did, but I felt no beat. I began pulsing my hands on her chest, my method honed by the times I’d done it in previous killing games, occasionally pausing to pinch her nose and blow air into her mouth.

I must’ve done this four or five times. On the sixth time, her heart began responding to my presses, and I knew I was getting somewhere. I just needed to do it a few more times...

With one final pinch of her nose, I made sure Kaiyo had the air she needed. In response, however, Kaiyo must’ve instinctively wrapped her arms around me and...

Suddenly, we were... kissing.

My face erupted in blush as she opened her eyes meekly. It was... tender. Something I hadn’t felt with past lovers... Kaiyo seemed to have genuine passion in that moment. I quickly pulled away from her, wiping my lips of the taste.

“S-Shui...” Kaiyo tried sitting up, but I put a hand on her shoulder. “W-What’s... what happened...?”

“Kaiyo, it’s okay.” I tried to keep calm as possible, the swirling emotions of love and loss conflicting in my mind. “Please, just stay calm, I’ll fix this.”

It was approaching six o’ clock by this point. Kaiyo was still bleeding heavily from the wound, and it was clear in her pale face that she was in a lot of pain.

“Kaiyo, it’ll be okay... I’ll...” I tried to take her by the arm and get her to her feet, but she yelled out in pain so I stopped. “Oh, s-sorry... I...”

“I-It hurts so bad...”

“I know! I know, just...” I looked to the way out. “I can’t leave you here.”

Kaiyo shakily pointed at me. “There’s... so many of you...”

“Fuck, it might be a concussion...” I grimaced. “Look, just... don’t move, okay? I’ll go get the others. I promise, you’ll be fine... Just don’t. Move.”

Kaiyo did as she was told, leaning back into the bloody pool. “Shui... I...”

“It can wait,” I said, getting to my feet and jogging towards the way out. I pretended I didn’t hear her say ‘I love you’. God, I wish I didn’t hear that. I needed to keep myself calm as it was. Luckily, it only took me walking out the door for me to find the people I promised to bring.

“Akari! Yanayashi!” I pointed into the library. “Kaiyo’s hurt! I need your help to take her to the medical wing!”

Yanayashi, the disaster she was, spun to me, tripping slightly as she did. “What?!”

“Come on, hurry!” I walked down the stairs into the library again, running over to Kaiyo who was splashing her hand in the blood pool. “Kaiyo, Kaiyo, calm down. I brought others. You’re going to be okay.”

Kaiyo’s eyes were glassier than they were as she looked at me. “S-Shui...”

“It’s okay... It’s gonna be okay.”

I shed a single tear as she passed out once more.

**...**

While the rest of the victims of the killing game were inside the room, I was stood outside, panicked and impatient. Kaiyo... She had been attacked by him.

Q had attacked Kaiyo.

I looked at my tablet, referring back to the rules in it. Monomodo worked differently to the other Monounits; there was no direct rule that stated he couldn’t hurt us whenever he liked. It had been written into his coding.

As such, the mastermind could do it to. I think I’d figured out the system that they all worked on, as it were- There was more than one mastermind, which became obvious, all working under the same plot.

Revenge.

Seiko had wanted to wage revenge against Kaiyo. Xue, my sister, had wanted revenge against me for ‘abandoning’ her when she took the path of a remnant. Surely, there were others who had different reasons for being here, too.

But Q was different. Q didn’t hold grudges- not against anyone, not even me. What was his reason for being here? Why would he even want to be here...?

Suddenly, Akari came through the door, and I had half a second to act like I hadn’t broken the facade I had to wear to stop others from panicking. “Akari.”

“Shui.” Akari crossed her arms. “We’re looking at some serious damage here. Kaiyo would’ve surely died had you not been there to save her.”

“Well, it’s not like I was going to let her bleed out.” I tapped my foot, looking down the hallway. “Knowing our captor, Monomodo would try and push blame onto me somehow.”

“Do you know who attacked her?” Akari spoke with a bitchy, if not concerned tone. “It wasn’t you, so who was it?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know,” I lied.

“Well, we’ll have to find them, won’t we?” Akari flicked my nose, a little forcefully. “Tell me if you find out everything.”

Something told me she already knew.

Of course, then came an announcement- I did despise when I was interrupted.

“All ssstudentsss, pleassse report to the fountain in the garden.”

I sighed. Something was up already. I walked my way there, exiting through into the garden and looking at the snake as he laughed with glee.

“What is it now?” I spoke loudly, knowing that a few of the others were already walking through into the room behind me. “We need a break, for crying out loud.”

Monomodo chuckled. “Well, missster Shui, I’m looking to make sssome renovationsss. Sssomeone’sss gone and disssconnected the power to the third floor.”

“And why is that important to us?” Behind me, Ini skipped over, taking my side. “We’ll be fine on the first two!”

“No, no, no. I cannot risssk injuring my ssstudentsss with all the conssstruction.” Monomodo clicked using his clawed hand, and the black-tinted window in the garden opened like a sliding door. “That’sss why you’ll be heading to the other facility, about four milesss easssst of here.”

A collective groan echoed from the others. To me, it was a little suspicious that he’d suddenly want us to travel the distance to somewhere else, but everyone else was too busy complaining that they didn’t seem to realise that.

“Are you kidding me?!” Sun-Sing tugged at her gloves. “I’m too tired to walk.”

“Yeah, fuck you, dude,” Taihen said, a little less fluidly.

Mutsuko was carrying Kaiyo over his shoulder. “It would be unwise to have Miss Sycamore travel in her condition. Could this not wait?”

“It either beginsss today, or not at all. The Minimodosss are already working on it.”

I gritted my teeth. “Do we at least get time to gather some supplies?”

“There will be sssuppliesss there,” Monomodo replied sharply. “Now, get going. If you’re ssstill here in the next ten minutesss, I’ll punish whoever’sss remaining.”

Kanji pushed his luck. “Couldn’t you just like, teleport us--”

“GO!”

That was the last thing he said. I looked back to the others, worried looks on each of their faces. It was almost like they were expecting me to lead them out.

So I did. I just... walked for the exit, finding that a staircase had built down to the floor of the forest. I began taking steps down the long grass below.

Looking back up after reaching the dark forest grounds, I saw that the students had begun walking down with me. Seeing the facility from the outside made me shudder- it was pretty obvious now that we were in the simulation due to how the structure was definitely impossible in real life.

I smirked suddenly. It felt good to be outside, even if everything ‘outside’ was fake.

Ini was the last one of the door, and she waved behind her. “Bye, Monomodo!” She skipped down the stairs and little too quickly, bumping into Yanayashi who went head over heels as she did. Yanayashi proceeded to, by a miracle only she could do, hit every step on the way down and yet still managed to miss everyone else.

She crashed at my feet, groaning in pain. I sighed, knowing what came next.

“Y-You okay, Yanayashi?” Yuta asked.

“I’ve had worse,” Yanayashi replied.

It took us all a few minutes to prepare ourselves, but the pathway to the new facility seemed pretty much carved out for us. It was indeed just straight east- no turns, no hidden agendas- but it was still a difficult walk. We had to stop about halfway there due to Winnego standing on stinging nettles and requiring a few minutes to recover.

While we were waiting, I ended up standing next to Akari. It gave me time to ask her a question that had been bugging me.

“Akari...” I looked to her, giving her side-eye. “Why were you so headstrong that I had killed Lanzo?”

Akari gave me the same sort of side-eye. “Why do you think?”

I shook my head. “Because you hate me? Or because you wanted us to die?”

“... No, that’s not exactly it.” She audibly gritted her teeth. “I... I think, part of me knew that Tanaki was the killer. But...”

She scratched under her mask.

“Tanaki... Tanaki was really nice to me.”

I stayed quiet, watching as Winnego rubbed a bay leaf on his sole.

“Even after I tried to turn her away, she...” Akari moved her hair from her eyes. “She still tried to make me feel like I was a good person. She told me that, despite the things I’ve done... She believed I was good under the skin.”

I didn’t know how to react. It was the softest her voice had sounded, at least to me. “Well... are you, Akari?”

Akari sighed angrily, but she did reply.

“... I don’t know.”

After that small conversation, we were back walking. I took the front of the group, making sure there was nothing in front of us that could attack us. Ini skipped behind me, singing a country song that she had probably written.

_“Looooonnnnng gone, I'm... at the bottom... of the ocean... Oh in the bottom, I'm at the bottom of the sea...”_

It took about an hour, but soon the facility was in site... well, facilities. Two identical mansions lay in front of us, one on either end of the massive plot of land. In the middle of it all, an impressive statue held up two torches like a strongman, water pouring from its eyes.

We all gathered at the iron-bar fence that was surrounding the entire place. If I had to make a guess, the mansions were about a mile from each other, with the fountain marking the middle of that stretch. The only thing that wasn’t being mirrored was an aloof looking male, bright blue hair and purple eyes, with a three-piece suit in black and a red tie, reading a book as he leant on the railing to the fountain.

With heavy steps, I walked through the entrance, and after everyone else followed, the gates slid shut. It didn’t matter if we’d tried to have run- there was nowhere else to run for.

The seconds the gates locked, the man looked up at us, bored. “Took you long enough. How was the walk?”

Everyone stayed silent.

“... Great. They’ve sent me another group of silent children.” He stood up, snapping the book shut. “Alright. My name is Manarsh Ogami. I was once the Ultimate Librarian... and now, I’m your new mastermind.”

I crossed my arms. I knew it’d be this way. “And who do you have hatred for, Manarsh?”

Manarsh scanned the group, and laid his eyes on the one I didn’t expect.

“Her.” He pointed towards Ini.

“W-What?” Ini looked around, making sure she was the one he was pointing at. “Why me? What’s wrong with me?”

Manarsh pushed the glasses up his face. “Well, if you need to ask... It’s because of your father.”

Ini gulped. “D-Daddy?”

“Yes. That bootlicker didn’t seem to understand his place below me.” Manarsh gritted his teeth, revealing they were pearly white. “He was constantly defying us! Making us all suffer, just like his kind would.”

“His... Kind?” Sun-Sing put a hand to her mouth.

“Yes. That cotton-picker was nothing but trash stuck to my heel.” Manarsh grinned widely. “I’m glad the fucker’s dead. One less [ **VERY BAD WORD]** for this world to worry about.”

Suddenly, I had walked forwards and gripped Manarsh’s collar. To say that I wanted to gut him was an understatement.

“You take that back.”

“Shui!” Ini suddenly ran forward, but...

It was too late.

Suddenly, my hand was gripped with a disgusting wet limb, and I backed away to see that something was rising out of the water behind him. It made sure to mirror itself as it did, all eight of its limbs making exact copies either side.

Manarsh gave me a cheeky grin. “Everyone, meet the new Monounit you’ll be dealing with. His name is Monokali.”

Monokali was... disturbing. He had been clearly attacked before, with his right side barely covered on its face, revealing the inner mechanics inside. It was a bit like an octopus you’d see in a video game- it had a circular mouth with something whirling inside, a sort of chamber like that of a revolver. Its eight tentacles slapped against the grass and the Fountain edge as it climbed out of the water, scanning us all with the orange eyeball in the left side of its head.

It also stood taller than any of us, seven foot high, revealing that the tentacles just up and disappeared inside the head of Monokali. It wore a collar that appeared to have five jewels on it, two of which appeared to have dulled in colour from wear and tear.

Then Monokali spoke in a deep, mechanical voice, deeper than Monomodo could ever hope to go. Then again... I don’t think Monokali was designed to have any personality other than fear mongering.

“ANY ATTEMPT TO DAMAGE MANARSH WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE EXECUTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.”

Manarsh adjusted his collar. “I expected better of you, Shui. I expected Ini to attack me, not you.”

I hated people like Manarsh. He was racist, and clearly proud to be. Ini, however, hadn’t seemed to pick that up. “Manarsh... why do you have such an issue with my father?”

“Why do you think, you tan-skinned bitch?” Manarsh replied with venom. “Don’t you remember me? No, of course not. You’re the reason my family is dead!”

“I... I am?” Ini looked at everyone else. “I... I don’t understand! I forgot! What did I do?!”

Manarsh chuckled, palming his forehead. “Of course, how could I forget? You’re such a forgetful girl. Here- try this on for size.”

He suddenly tossed Ini a green beanie. She caught it, looking at it with eyes on fire. “T-This is...Daddy’s hat!”

“You bet it is.” Manarsh laughed violently. “I took it off the cocksucker’s head after I cut it off!”

Ini looked back up, her eyes beginning to water. “No... No, you didn’t...”

Monokali responded by dropping something on the ground next to Manarsh’s feet. He kicked it over like a soccer ball, immediately taking a pocket square out and wiping his boot off.

“Filthy fucking thing...”

As it rolled over, I realised it was a severed head.

HIS severed head.

The man the Future Foundation had been looking for since his disappearance six months ago. The man who had managed to avoid our attempts to locate him. The man who we’d be trying to get into an asylum.

The serial killer, Mako Itinora, now lay decapitated at the feet of his daughter.

She held onto his beanie tightly as she dropped to his knees. “D-Daddy...?”

Everyone crowded around her, looking at her as she picked up his head with the shakiest of hands. Tears poured from her eyes as she held it.

And then...

She began wailing.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DADDY!”

The crying was heartbreaking. Ini didn’t deserve to find him like this. Granted, no one had known who he was; only she would’ve known, as he had protected her through his entire life. Mako had taught Ini everything she knew.

I wish I could say I had never met him.

Manarsh cleared his throat, ruining the mood. “I kept his head nice and preserved for you, Ini. Just so this day could finally arrive... where I could hear the tears of the daughter of the man who made my life hell.”

It didn’t take long for everyone to suddenly rally against him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Akari yelled.

“Are you serious, asshole?” Taihen’s smile was no longer there.

“Such a despicable man...” Mutsuko growled under his breath.

And then came Amun, who pushed past me. “You... You murdered King Mako? Just to make Ini, my queen, so upset?!”

Manarsh gave one look at Amun and groaned. “Oh, you wish to talk royal, do you? How about you get on your knee and call me that, too?”

I put and hand on Amun’s side, moving him away. “Fuck you, asshole.”

“Well, I suppose I’m done here! Monokali, take it away.” He laughed, heading around the fountain to a staircase at the back. “If you need me, don’t be afraid to tell Monokali about it.”

And with that, he left. Monokali looked over each of us with a sun-like eye. It was unnerving, to say the least, but there was a difference between his stare and Monomodo’s.

His eye actually seemed to hold some amount of emotion.

“THE TWO MANSIONS ARE IDENTICAL IN LAYOUT. YOU MAY EXPLORE THEM AT YOUR OWN PACE. THEY ARE NOT BOOBY-TRAPPED, NOR ARE THEY FRAGILE. NORMAL RULES APPLY.”

Ini was still crying her eyes out, and though I tried I couldn’t stop myself from hearing it. Nobody wanted to move. We were all left looking up at Monokali as he stared down upon us.

“... You really want to work with that thing?” I said suddenly, knowing what the answer would be. At least, I thought I did...

“NO.”

And with that, he was gone as well, descending back into the fountain. I sighed, looking to the others as they all trickled away from the standing positions they’d taken, and leaving only me, Ini, Amun and the still unconscious Kaiyo that had been placed down during the conversation-turned-argument.

Amun groaned. “My king... don’t fear. I’ll try and fix this. You take the queen.”

I sighed, putting a hand on Ini’s shoulder for a moment as I picked up Kaiyo bridal style. She was still soaked in her own blood, which reeked, but I knew I couldn’t just abandon her out in the grass.

“Thank you, Amun.”

“It is my honour to serve you, my king.”

I ended up walking the arduous walk to the East Mansion, as we would learn to call it, pushing through the front entrance and looking around. Of course, I’d explore it later- for now, getting Kaiyo into a bed was important. As I walked up the stairs, however, I heard a small whimper from the broom closet inside the staircase, and paused to see if I could hear who was in pain.

And what I got in return was...

“Oh, I missed that taste.”

I grimaced. Winnego. I’d talk to him later.

I tried to ignore the small sound I heard and walked with Kaiyo up into the room titled ‘Bedroom A’. Walking inside, I found Sun-Sing was already there, sitting on the edge of the bed. I placed Kaiyo down on top of the covers as I looked to her, seeing that she was crying, too.

“It’s... horrible...” Sun-Sing said without my need to start the conversation. “Why are we being put through this, Shui? Why us?”

“I have a few theories... none of them good.” I took my lucky compass out of my pocket, looking at the needle as it swivelled west. “My main one is that there are more than just a few people behind this. Monomodo has been around since before The Great Tragedy... who wonders how many people he’s converted to Despair.

Sun-Sing’s shoulders shook as she sobbed. “I... I don’t wanna bring a kid into this. When can we go home, Shui?”

She looked up at me. I blinked, not knowing how to respond.

“I’m working on it.” I shook my head. “What do you mean ‘bring a kid into this’?”

“Oh, um...” Sun-Sing gulped. “I found out I was pregnant, before... Lanzo’s...”

“Ah. Well, I can assure you, we’ll be out of here by then.” I didn’t like to make promises. “I just need to... Well, figure out a way to get us out.”

Sun-Sing nodded, getting to her feet and leaving. I watched her go before realising that Kaiyo was still in the room as well.

I began looking in the closet for new clothes. True to what I expected, all the clothes were Victorian Style, and in macabre colours too. I didn’t want to try and wake up Kaiyo to ask her to change into different clothing, so I grabbed something that I thought she might like and hung it up on the coat hanger.

... I was exhausted. I don’t remember what happened next- all I remember is that my mind finally caved in on itself, and I found myself laying on the floor with a pillow and draping my cape over my body.

And soon... I was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yes, for the entirety of chapter 3, we're going to be following from Shui's perspective instead!
> 
> As such, these chapters are going to be a little longer, as well as more focused on what he's been doing since the beginning of the killing game. Some stuff won't make sense, but I assure you, it will in the future.
> 
> Hang tight everyone! We're going on a trip!
> 
> (P.S. I do not condone racism. Anything that Manarsh says in this chapter is purely his character, and is not a reflection of the man who wrote it. I hope you'll understand.)
> 
> \- Joseph


	24. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 8(A)- MOTION BLUR
> 
> Shui had awoken in the mansions. It's time for him to spend some time figuring out the problems that can occur in the killing game.

When I woke up, I was alerted to the fact there was no snoring in the room. Sitting up and checking the bed, there was also no Kaiyo, either, and the outfit was missing as well. I made sure my outfit was straight before heading out of the door, looking up and down the corridor with the intent to find her.

“... The girl has a concussion.” Akari was waiting in the hallway, apparently for me. “She’s down in the bar. You might want to go find her.”

I sighed. “Is that in the basement?”

“The bar in the West Mansion,” Akari corrected.

“She walked from- oh, forget it.” I walked down the stairs, heading outside into the false sun. It was the next day, according to the position of said sun, and Yanayashi was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

“Ah, Shui!” She waved cheerfully. “How are you this morning?”

I groaned, walking straight past her.

“Oh, okay! See you around I guess!”

The walk took ten minutes from here to there. I was a fast walker, see; I had to be to keep up with people. My legs were long, but they were like toothpicks compared to some peoples. It didn’t help that Winnego came out of the door in front of me, carrying a pair of coffees with him.

“Hey, Shui.” He smiled at me. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, it’s going alright.” I grimaced, looking past him to see Amun in the stairwell, talking to someone in the closet under the stairs. “You seen Kaiyo?”

“Not recently. I think she was in the kitchen when I last checked. Why?”

“Apparently, there’s a bar in the basement.” I licked my lips quickly. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go drink Coffee with Yana.” He shrugged. “I wanted to ask her about last night.”

“What, when you ‘tasted’ her?”

Winnego’s face erupted in blush.

I, however, smiled. “Good luck with the disaster student, Winnego. I know she’s gonna want a lot of massages from you.”

Winnego walked past me hurriedly, making a half-assed attempt as a goodbye. I then made my way to Amun, seeing what he was doing.

Amun sighed. “My king.”

“Amun. Who’s in there?”

“Ini. She woke up and I told her what happened yesterday and she locked herself in here.” Amun pounded his hand against the door. “Ini, my queen! Please, let me inside.”

“ _GO AWAY!”_ Ini screamed from inside. “ _I don’t wanna talk about it!”_

I shrugged. “Sounds like she doesn’t want to talk about.”

“I gathered, my king.” Amun stepped out of my way, revealing another door. “I suppose you came to find Queen Kaiyo? She’s through there.”

I patted his side as I pushed through the door, heading down into the basement. That basement was indeed just the bar area, a place where we could all meet up and drink. In the middle of it all was Kaiyo, dancing in the outfit I’d picked out for her to some sort of Electro Swing.

I watched her, a little entranced, but snapped out of it quick. “Kaiyo.”

Kaiyo looked up at me, the music still playing and her still swinging her hips as she spoke. “Shui! Hey!”

I walked down the remaining staircase as she danced with all the grace of a olden day dancer. “You should be resting. You have a concussion.”

“What are you talking about?! I feel fine!” As she danced, she grabbed a mug of something frothy from the table and held it up in a ‘cheers’ like pose. “Come on, Shui! Shui, come drink with me before I pass out again!”

“You shouldn’t be drinking at all!” I surged forward, grabbing the mug from her hand. “Give it here.”

“No!” She tried to hold it above my head, but considering I was taller than her I managed to pry it from her. “Awww... you’re no fun! It’s not even alcoholic.”

I looked at the empty bottle on the counter.

It was Rum.

“Kaiyo, you need to go lie down.” I put a hand on her shoulder, touching the skin underneath without noticing. “You’re going to make yourself ill.”

Kaiyo wrapped her arms around me in a lazy hug. “But I’m not tired...”

“I’m not expecting you to be. But I expect you to be resting while your concussion wears off... please.” I could see from my position that Akari had stitched up the wound on her head. “I don’t need you blacking out and injuring yourself further.”

Kaiyo pouted, taking a really bratty looking stance. “No.”

I groaned, shaking my head. “It’s not a question. You need rest.”

“No.”

“Kaiyo, you can’t just say ‘no’ and expect me to change my mind.”

“Well I’m doing that.” She pouted harder, somehow. “And I’m saying no. So that means no.”

I mean... she was right. I couldn’t get her to do anything she didn’t want to. However, that did mean she was at risk of getting far more ill than a concussion, so I’d have to have someone watch her for a while.

“Will you at least stay close to Amun?” I asked.

“Oh! Okay, sure, I can do that.” She smiled widely, making my heart flutter. “But I’m not going to bed.”

“That’s fine... at this point, I don’t think I could tell you anything to change your mind.”

“You can’t.” She kissed me on the cheek. “Thanks, Shui!”

With that, she skipped out of the room, singing along to the Electro swing as she did. She really needed to stop toying with my emotions like that. I knew she didn’t mean anything she was doing due to the concussion, but at time it felt like there was genuine compassion behind the things she did to me.

Suddenly, however, she was back. “Shui! Amun wants to speak to you!”

I headed up the stairs, closing the door behind us. Amun pointed to the way out, which we all went as a group, including Ini who’d been coaxed outside the door. We all walked towards the way out, a little worried as we began meeting at the fountain. Yana sat on the edge, a spilt coffee to her left, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Taihen was the last one to arrive, with Winnego being the one to lead him. “This better be good. I was busy drilling a hole into the showers.”

Winnego stood up onto the fountain edge. “Alright, everyone. You’re probably wondering why I brought you here.”

I crossed my arms.

“Well, its a few things I want to talk about...” He took a deep breath. “We’ll start with the main thing, the thing I’ve hidden since the beginning. Everyone...”

Another deep breath.

“I’m a girl.”

The remark sparked a few mutters from the group, but none of them sounded too bad. I caught Akari adjusting her mask and looking away.

“I... know that doesn’t make sense, but...” He- or, I suppose she- sighed. “After all, I still look like a guy, and I’ve got a guy’s voice. It’s because, before I was brought here I... I was going through the transitional stage.”

Taihen had to make it sexual. “So you don’t have a penis?”

She closed her eyes, a little annoyed. “Yes, Taihen, I don’t have a penis.”

“You’re also flat as a man.”

“I see that, yes. Please don’t put it so bluntly.” Winnego then continued. “Barring that... I would like to also state that I’m dating Yana. We’ve been dating for much longer than you think- about a year, if I had to guess.”

Yanayashi got up and kissed Winnego on the cheek. I couldn’t help but smile.

“So, now that I’ve told you guys the truth...” Winnego seemed very worried. “I’m just... I hope that you respect that, and I’m hoping we can still be friends.”

The crowd was silent. Not for long, however.

“I mean... Yeah!” Ini skipped forward. “Of course we’ll still be friends! Just because you wanna be a girl doesn’t mean you’re a bad person! I’m a girl too!”

“Y-Yeah, I know...” Winnego held back laughter.

“So you’d prefer to be called ‘Queen’?” Amun raised an eyebrow.

“Can I ask...?” Kanji raised a hand. “What brought this on all of a sudden? Why did you want to tell us now?”

“Well...” Winnego’s smile faded. “My last ever conversation with Tanaki was about my gender. She told me that... if I needed to tell someone, it’d be best to address it as a group, rather than one at a time. So... here I am.”

As a conversation brewed between Winnego and the others, I looked to my right to see that Akari and Taihen had stood off to the side. Taihen was snickering to himself.

“About time! I was wondering when we were gonna get some lesbian action...”

“What a load of horseshit,” Akari said foully, walking away from the scene with a dramatic turn. Taihen saw me looking and flipped me off playfully, walking the same direction.

Something told me Akari had just lost what little respect she had for Winnego. A shame, too, because I now liked Winnego more for being willing to admit such a thing. I kinda wanted to follow Akari and see why she’d stormed off in a huff, but deep down I knew.

Deep down, I knew Akari was transphobic.

A few minutes later, everyone was walking away, congratulating the couple. I stayed behind, watching as Sun-Sing sat next to the pair, her eyes bright with confidence now. Looks like her reveal had sparked hope for Sun-Sing’s pregnancy.

I walked the hike back to the East Mansion, my legs already getting sore from the constant trek. It was fucking ridiculous, having to walk such a distance to and fro every time.

What if there was an emergency?

As I approached the East Mansion, I spotted Kaiyo and Amun talking in front of the door. It didn’t take me getting close to know what they were talking about.

“My queen, you should really rest...”

“I’m not tired.” She crossed her arms. “Besides, Shui says I don’t need to, so I’m not gonna.”

I sighed. “I didn’t say that. I just said you’d need to stay with Amun if you didn’t.”

Kaiyo grumbled, walking inside. Amun followed her, his face taut. I swear, if I didn’t know any better, I would’ve asked if he was tired.

I followed them inside, actually turning to the left and entering what appeared to be a kitchen extension. There was a table for up to six people to sit, too, with Ini sitting there looking very sorry for herself.

I sat next to her. She scooted slightly to the right to avoid being too close.

“... Still thinking about your father?”

Ini looked me in the eyes, hers watering gently. “I-It’s not just that!”

“It’s not...?”

She then gave me a weirdly intense speak. “It’s just... everyone here is so interesting! Winnego’s a train, Yana’s dating a train... Akari hates trains!”

“It’s Trans, and that doesn’t mean anything.” I rolled a napkin into a ball as we spoke. “Just because she’s admitted her real gender doesn’t mean she’s interesting. Personality is where your interest lies.”

Ini sniffled. “But my personality is annoying... Akari said so.”

“Akari’s opinions are invalid.” Shui sighed. “If you really want me to say it, Ini, I think you’re a really interesting girl. You’ve grown up through so much and gave so much to be here.”

Ini looked at the table. “You mean it...?”

“Your father would be proud, Ini.”

She made a stifled sob sound before throwing herself around my neck. “Oh, Shui! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you cared about us really!”

Well, that wasn’t good. “Y-Yeah... that’s...”

She blew her nose into my sleeve.

“Okay, that’s... ew.”

Ini let me go, a big smile on her face. “Thank you, Shui. You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

I sighed, unhappy that she’d say something like that. “Yes, well, that’s alright. You’re probably going to have to stay awake tonight to remember what we’ve talked about, alright?”

Ini nodded. “Uh-huh! I’ll go brew a coffee!”

“It’s 10am. There’s no point doing it now.”

She didn’t listen, skipping over to the kitchen counters and pushing the kettle’s trigger down. I listened to her hum with delight as she worked.

I’m so glad she didn’t call me out of how I knew how she could keep her memory in check. After all...

It’s not like we hadn’t met before the killing game.

To say that Ini was an old friend was an understatement. I’ve been a friend of the family; _was_ , a friend of the family. After I joined Hope’s Peak, Ini and I drifted out of contact, and she was quick to forget who I was. We re-united back in 14-B, and though she didn’t remember me, I sure as hell remembered her.

I’d never forget the daughter of a serial killer.

Especially when that killer killed my brother.

Ini returned, a pair of cups containing the harsh black liquid. I smelt mine. “You didn’t add creamer to this, did you?”

“I did not!”

I sighed, drinking a little. I didn’t mind the taste, of course- any coffee is good coffee, unless it’s made by the intern at the Foundation...

No, now was not a time to be thinking about what that kid was probably up to. Now was time to relax before Manarsh reared his head and ruined the mood we had going.

I guess it was a good of a time as any to look for the hidden passageway. I took out my compass, seeing that it was pointing directly west. Ini looked too, seeing as the needle swivelled.

“Ah! Daddy taught me how to read compass signs!” Ini put her finger on the glass of my compass. “This means north is that way!”

“I suppose it does. Issue is, there is no ‘north’ in this world. My compass points towards areas with high Monounit activity.”

I got to my feet. “I’m going to go check it out. Don’t follow me- I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Ini tilted her head. “Huh? But won’t you get hurt if--”

I cut her off. “No, actually. Because of my perk.”

I walked off, leaving Ini guessing as to what I meant. As I was walking, I also removed my tablet to make absolutely sure I wasn’t wrong about it.

> BEHIND CLOSED DOORS PERK
> 
> If you are killed, it will create a ‘locked room’ scenario; no entrance, no exit. In response, you are immune to punishment when entering Hidden Rooms.

Well, good to see it was the same as it was. From what I could tell, the perk was more of a problem for me- if I was killed, it would probably look like a suicide. I walked over to the source of the signal, around the back of the fountain, where Manarsh had disappeared into. I ran my hand over the area, dusting away the dirt covering the trapdoor and opening it without much issue.

Luckily I was alone, so I headed down inside the hidden room. It was, as expected, just a room with a security monitor in it that had two screens- one for the West Mansion and one in the East Mansion. There was a single control panel, of which pressing a button caused both screens to flick to the room I pressed. I could see the entire room, too, and everyone inside each one. There was even a small pop-up to show who that person was.

I groaned. This was what Manarsh was dealing with, huh? I looked around the room but that was all that was contained inside the hidden room. The ceiling was the most impressive part of the entire place, being honest- it was a glass ceiling that looked up at Monokali as he slept in the fountain above.

Well, only reason I knew he was even sleeping was the normally orange eye had turned grey.

With a heavy sigh, I decided just to leave. I had no reason to be there anymore, so I left with a little less confidence of escape then I did entering it. After leaving it, I closed the trapdoor and sat on the fountain edge above the entrance to the hidden room and took a second to breathe.

... You know... maybe I should follow in Kaiyo’s footsteps. Maybe I should try and be friendlier...

Maybe I should find someone to spend some time with.


	25. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 8(B)- A FORGOTTEN REFLECTION
> 
> Shui wants to try and break his cold atmosphere. Of course, such words are difficult to put into action...

I found Yuta sitting a ways away, crouching at a mushroom that had grown from the ground. I walked over to him, wondering what exactly he was doing, but he spotted me beforehand.

“Oh. Hey, Shui.”

I waved. “Hello, Yuta. What are you doing?”

“Wondering if I can siphon the poison from this mushroom so I can eat it.” It wasn’t until I got closer that I saw Yuta was shaking violently. “I-I’m going through withdrawal.”

I sighed. “Perhaps this is a good thing, Yuta. You can’t keep eating those things... they’re bad for you.”

“B-But... They’re so...” Yuta looked at his shaking hands. “I... I need them. They’re keeping me sane.”

I shook my head. “Think of this as an intervention.”

“I don’t want to be intervened! I want to be high!”

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t appear that’s possible.” I looked around, seeing no one else who could help me with this problem. “You’re sick. You need to stop.”

Yuta grabbed himself in a cuddle, mumbling under his breath. I couldn’t quite hear what he said, but I knew it was nothing good, and nothing that wasn’t directed at me. With no other option, I decided just to leave him behind.

Heading towards the East Mansion, I immediately noticed two things- one of the windows on the top floor was open, and Mutsuko was sitting on the porch with a sleepy expression. I walked straight past him, letting him rest while I made my way into the kitchen of the East Mansion.

It was true, mind. The West Mansion completely mirrored the East Mansion, right down to the arrangement of the flowers in the vase. I scowled, taking my seat at the kitchen table and letting my aching feet rest for a moment.

I swear, every second I spend in the Simulation was weakening me. It had been eight days and I felt like I was coming down with a fever.

Luckily, a cup of coffee was served to me as Hibachi sat across from me. She had managed to grab two cups in her one hand, simply showing me how accustomed she’d gotten to having one arm.

“How’s it going?” Hibachi asked me, genuinely.

“It’s going, alright.” I sighed, drinking about half of the cup in one long gulp. “I certainly feel myself losing what makes me want to continue.”

Hibachi scratched her scar-sided cheek. She knew what I had told Kaiyo- She was one of the first. After I’d helped patch up Kaiyo in the medical office on the first day, Hibachi had pinned me in a place I couldn’t escape and had practically beaten information out of me, at risk of her own health as well.

“... I found a book yesterday, Shui.” Hibachi drank her coffee with a small sip. “It was in the library section, just opposite us. It was about Remnants of Despair.”

I froze.

“... You were in it, Shui.”

There was a reason I tried to hide that book when I first found it in the other facility. It wasn’t just because it was essentially a free look into my family’s history; it was also because it gave everyone a good look at the person I had once been.

“Yes, it’s... not the best look at me, is it?”

Hibachi grumbled. “You know you could’ve--”

“No, I couldn’t have, Hibachi.” I cut her off. “You guys were barely on board when I said I was part of Future Foundation. How do you think they would’ve reacted if they found out I was pure evil before that?”

Hibachi took a deep breath. I’d found out she didn’t like getting interrupted, mostly because you’d usually be interrupting something important.

“You _could’ve_ worked towards it. I’m not saying you had to tell everyone immediately- I’m saying you should’ve at least made an attempt to mention it.”

I looked away, hoping no one would come in and see the conversation.

“Shui, I don’t want you to think you’re a stranger, okay?” Hibachi suddenly took one of my hands in her own. “We’re all in the same boat. I’d prefer if you’d not try and signal another one.”

That caused a smile to crack through my stony persona. “Oh, Hibachi. Ever the charmer, aren’t you?”

“Says the guy who flirted with me through the first year.” She giggled.

Right. I’d completely forgotten. Hibachi had remembered her time in Hope’s Peak, too. I suppose seeing herself before the accident was enough to jog her memory. After all, it was four months into the first year.

And yes, I did flirt with her. She was a beautiful woman with a perfect figure. She still was, technically, just without an arm and a bit more charred.

I crossed one leg over the other. “Then you remember what happened during the second year, right?”

Hibachi tilted her head. “There were a lot of things, Shui. What are you referring to?”

“When... my brother died.” I looked to the kitchen area, avoiding looking at her. “It was during a talent research class. We were working as a pair, and suddenly the head teacher came through the door and asked to see me.”

Hibachi seemed to get a small realisation. “... and you didn’t come back for a few days. I thought you’d been suspended.”

“No... My brother had been killed, and they wanted me to take a few weeks off.” I shook my head. “It’s funny. My brother was the only one I really cared about in my family, and hearing he was dead broke me into my cold personality.”

Hibachi snickered. “Except with me. Granted, ‘Scars’ was a nickname that you seemed to want to force onto me...”

We gave each other a nervous laugh. As we did, Kanji decided to butt in with a strangely loud sigh.

“Shui, can I talk to you for a moment?”

I rolled my eyes. “Sure. Whatever. See you around, Hibachi... thanks for the coffee.”

Hibachi paused. “Please... call me Scars.”

We shared a smile as I walked with Kanji out of the kitchen area and through into the library. I hadn’t been in the library yet. It was definitely a little too big for its own good, wide open areas with an overhang that could be accessed by a staircase. Under said overhang was a seating area where I suppose you were expected to read the books. Kanji completely ignored all of it, waddling his way up the stairs and pointed at the end of the overhang.

I looked over, seeing that there was a mirror at the end.

“... What exactly is the issue?” I asked, adjusting my cloak.

“Just... approach it and see. He said he’s waiting for you.”

I raised an eyebrow, but walked over to see what ‘he’ was waiting for. As I got closer, I was surprised to see my reflection distorting into a different person entirely.

Of course, said person was someone I never wanted to see again. Said person was all too familiar to me, if not by that damn green beanie alone.

Standing before me was Mako Itinora, the Ultimate Mountain Guide. Father of Ini Itinora. Murderer of my brother.

And he was pleased to see me.

“Ah... it’s been all too long.” His crimson red eyes shone at me, a large toothy grin widening. “Shui Ninigata. How have you been, fucker?”

I could sense the tension in his voice. Mako was exactly how I remember him- he was wearing a grey tank top with yellow trimmings and a pair of blue cargo shorts that came to just above his knees, which was held up by a brown belt with a hiking axe latched onto it- his signature weapon. His hair, dark brown in colour, fell to his lower back and covered his ears. Placed upon said hair was a beanie, green in colour, a classic item that still had yet to leave him, even in death.

A small flower hairpin was placed in the beanie. It had red petals and green ribbons acting as the stems. There were also about a dozen different coloured hair-clips attached to the rim of the hat from people he’d slaughtered without reason.

He flicked dirt off his fingernails before reaching into a blue track bag, removing equipment to roll a blunt. “Jeez. Still as sour in stance as you are in health, huh Ninigata?”

The mirror was no full-length- it cut off just above the thigh, meaning I couldn’t see his thermal socks and hiking boots. If he had been standing in front of me, and the mirror wasn’t blocking his path, I’m sure he’d slip the ice pick he kept in one of his boots in between my eyes.

After all, we had history.

Kanji came up behind me. “Is this who you were talking about?”

“Yes, Kanji. You can head off now.” Mako lit the blunt and sucked it down, blowing the smoke onto the glass of the mirror. “We have some catching up to do.”

Kanji did as he was told, leaving at a speed I hadn’t seen him use before.

Mako chuckled. “Oh, Shui... how ironic is this? Last time we met, we had the exact same barrier blocking us.”

“To call it the ‘exact same’ barrier is nonsense.” I growled, removing my compass for support. “How on earth did you end up in there, anyway?”

“Oh, I’m not _in_ here, Shui,” Mako corrected me. As he spoke, his eyes went from red to brown, a reaction his body had to smoking weed. “I died here. In this very room, in this very mansion. Someone murdered me.”

“Someone murdered _you_?” I repeated back to him, slightly shocked.

To answer my question, he turned around, revealing his back. Considering the entire spinal cord was visible, it was fair to say someone had probably held a grudge against him.

“The mighty Rocky Mountain Murderer fell.” He chuckled again. Both he and Ini had a similar quirk like that. He chuckled, she giggled. I’m sure the mother would ‘chortle’ or something like that. “And the students of 14-A moved on with their lives, forgetting about dear old Mako.”

I could feel my urge to bug him about his killer rising, but held it down. “Ini’s here, too.”

“I know. I’ve spoke to her already.” Mako’s smile fell. “That asshole Manarsh apparently showed her my head. Not cool.”

I swallowed hard. “The asshole’s going to get what’s coming to him, I assure you.”

“Bold words coming from the asshole,” Mako snapped. “You’ve got a lot of nerve saying such a thing, you shape shifting rapist.”

I flinched. Part of me hoped he’d forgotten about that. Part of me knew he would never have forgotten at all.

There’s only one way to talk about the things I did... and that was to address them directly.

“I was a remnant of despair, Mako.” I didn’t want to sound like the victim. What I had done was unforgivable, and I didn’t want anyone to think otherwise. Issue was, I’d done it while under Despair’s command. “I had no control over my actions. I just wanted to make as many people upset as possible.”

“It’s one thing to do that,” Mako said, tossing the blunt aside, “and it’s another to rape my daughter.”

There it was- the one thing I never wanted to be reminded of. Hell, I’d happily go back and time and kill myself if it meant not doing that again. Mako stared at me with fiery eyes, waiting for my response.

“... Well?”

“What can I say?” I looked at him, my mind going dull. “I’m sorry? You’d never forgive me. I don’t want you to, either- I deserve to rot.”

“Glad we agree.” Mako’s smile was now a scowl. “Had to be Ini, didn’t it? You knew how I’d react when I found out.”

Part of me wanted to argue. Part of me wanted to tell him that Ini had asked me to show her ‘how to love’. Part of me wanted to say that she’d consented for the most part. But I knew, deep down, he’d not listen to a thing I said.

After all... Ini forgot about it the next day, anyway. I had to tell Mako himself.

And that’s when he...

“Look at me, Shui.” Mako leant against the glass like it was a wall. “Tell me you regret what you did.”

“I regret what I did,” I said, without a beat of pause.

He smirked again. “Now tell me again, and make it sound convincing this time.”

I sighed. “I regret what I did. I know in my voice it doesn’t sound true, but I assure you that I do. If I could stop myself from doing it now, I would. I’d murder myself and fade out of existence if it meant stopping what I did.”

Mako’s eyes began to turn red again.

“I don’t know how else to put it!” I found myself yelling at Mako. “I’m sorry, okay?! I know you’ll never forgive me! I know no one would! And I understand that I’m a terrible person, who has done terrible things without reasons to do them!”

I pounded both hands on the mirror, looking directly into Mako’s eyes as mine filled with tears.

“I’m sorry, Mako! I’m so, so sorry for what I’ve done!” All held back emotions began pouring out then. It had been too long since I’d last realised them. “I don’t want you to forgive me, but I’m sorry. Please... I’m sorry...”

“Shui?”

I spun around suddenly, looking at Kaiyo and Amun. “... K-Kaiyo.”

“My king...” Amun motioned to the mirror. “Who are you talking to?”

I looked behind me at the mirror, seeing Mako had upped and left.

“I suppose...” I sighed shakily, trying to regain composure. “Myself.”

Suddenly, I was tackled into a hug. Kaiyo was hugging me from behind, trying to make me feel better, but I couldn’t find it in my heart to let her cheer me up.

Mako was right. I was an asshole.

No, more than that... I was a monster.

“Would you like to hang out with us then, Shui?” Kaiyo let me go. “We’ll make you feel better, honest!”

I turned to the pair again, wiping the tears from my eyes. “N-No. I’ll be fine alone. I need some time to think... please.”

“But my king--”

“GET LOST!”

I screeched, my temper finally boiling over. The yell was enough to sending Kaiyo reeling back and Amun crossing his arms in frustration.

Then, I realised what I’d done and took a deep breath. “Please.”

With that, they left, leaving me alone. After a few moments of standing there like a statue, I turned to the bookshelf nearest to me, grabbing a book from it at random and looking at the cover...

The book was The Bible.

I scowled, at least for a few moments, before simply taking it to the seating area and beginning to read through it. I was no religious man. I feared God, more than I wished for his forgiveness. Tanaki’s execution kept playing in my mind as I read through the first few pages, but I didn’t stop.

There was no reason for me to be reading the bible.

But I did so anyway.

**...**

About five hours later, someone came and found me. “Shui?”

I looked up, seeing it was Yuta again. I closed the book, tossing it aside. “Yes, Yuta?”

“Um... I wanted to come say thank you.”

I blinked. “Thank you? For what?”

“Y-You... helped me realise I have a problem.” Yuta smiled shakily. “I... I really have been a hindrance, haven’t I?”

“What? No, I never said that.” I sat up. “I just said you were killing yourself with those things. It’s not like you’ve been a bad person because of it.”

Yuta, however, responded with a familiar statement. “Actually, I... I don’t think I’ve ever talked to you sober.”

“You... huh?”

“... Akari gave me some Methadone to counter the withdrawal symptoms.” He took a nice, deep breath. “I’m going to go cold turkey for a bit, see if that helps.”

I didn’t know what to say. “That’s... pretty nice of you, Yuta.”

“And it’s nice for myself, too, because I now get to actually try helping us find a way out of the simulation.” Yuta made a pose that seemed to indicate pure confidence. “We’re gonna escape together! I know we will! And now, I can actually help you find the way out!”

I nodded. “Speaking of... I suppose I should get back to searching, huh?”

“Lemme help you! Where should we start?”

That’s a good question, actually... where _should_ we start?


	26. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 8(C)- GLASSY EYED STARES
> 
> Shui is accompanied by Yuta as they approach the hidden room once more. However, what they'll find down there is a lot more than either of them could bargain for...

Of all the people left in the simulation, Yuta was the last person I’d expect to be searching the grounds with. He was searching every corner of the kitchen of the West Mansion as I brewed the kettle, hoping to make myself a cup before we went and looked for the way out.

I swear, I never thought I’d meet someone so willing to search for something that may not even exist. However, there was a theory building in my head that I knew was correct. I just needed time to build it.

“So, where should we look first?” Yuta asked, ready to go.

“We’ll start around the fountain. I’ve been in the hidden room that Manarsh was in; it’s got nothing of use to us.” I quickly fixed myself a coffee. It was my third one that day... I should probably cut back. “I think that Monounit knows more than he’s letting on.”

“Who? Monomodo?”

“No, Monokali,” I corrected. “Though I suppose you were probably occupied.”

“There’s another one?” He groaned. “I was already sick of the snake.”

“Yes, well this one’s an octopus.”

Yuta took a nice deep breath and stayed confident. “Alright then! Let’s go looking!”

I took a sip of my coffee. “Yes. Let’s.”

With that, Yuta and I began walking towards the fountain. It was a walk of determination- I half expected some sort of inspirational song to be playing behind us as we walked there. Of course, no amount of confidence could prepare us for Monokali as he surfaced above the fountain’s water to stare at us both approaching.

Yuta took a shaky halt. “T-That’s Monokali, huh?”

He spoke in the usual tone. “DO NOT APPROACH CLOSER.”

“Don’t try and get in our way, Monokali.” I spoke back with authority. “You have no control over this. Just step aside.”

“MANARSH HAS BANNED ENTRY TO THE HIDDEN ROOM.” Monokali rose out of the water, slamming his robotic body out onto the dirt. “FURTHER ATTEMPTS TO ENTER WILL RESULT IN EXECUTION.”

“He doesn’t get to decide that,” I showed my tablet, making sure my perk was visible. “Monomodo’s rules overrule his own.”

“NOT IN THIS BRANCH OF THE FACILITY.”

I blinked. “Great. So anything Manarsh says goes here? That’s bound to create conflict.”

Yuta shrugged. “Does that mean none of Monomodo’s rules apply to this place?”

“Good question.” I checked my tablet, going to the rules. To my surprise, the rules hadn’t been changed, but they weren’t the same bright white text on black background like they usually were- it was like they’d dimmed away. “Huh. I have a feeling that they don’t. Nice callout, Yuta.”

Monokali, however, didn’t seem as thrilled. “NEW RULES ARE WRITTEN ON THE SECOND PAGE.”

“What second page?” I asked, trying to flick left and right. “There’s no second page. Are you stalling for time?”

Monokali’s collar blinked in an array of colours. “THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT. DO NOT BREAK ANY RULES MANARSH HAS PUT IN PLACE.”

“How do we even know what rules we’re breaking?!” Yuta yelled. “You don’t even know, do you?! You’re trying to apply logic where there isn’t any!”

“DO NOT HARM MANARSH. DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE. DO NOT ENTER THE HIDDEN ROOM BELOW THE FOUNTAIN. THOSE ARE THE RULES.”

Yuta shut up quickly. “W-Well, maybe you do know them...”

“AND NOW YOU DO TO. FOLLOW THE RULES, OR FACE EXECUTION.”

I groaned. “I notice there’s no rule on there that states we can’t destroy property, or robotic person. Clearly, Manarsh doesn’t care as much as Monomodo, huh?”

Monokali looked at us both with his shifty orange eye. “POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS WILL NOT PROVIDE NEW ANSWERS.”

“Well, answer this one then- Manarsh doesn’t care about you, does he?” I crossed my arms, putting on a smug look. “If he did, he’d make it a rule that we couldn’t damage you.”

Monokali stared at me, unblinking. Clearly, I’d caught him out of a nasty subject.

“So tell me, Monokali. Are you allowed to defend yourself?”

That was the only sentence I needed to say, and Monokali was speaking with such a strange tone even I got caught off guard.

“PERHAPS... I CAN MAKE AN EXCEPTION.”

Suddenly, Monokali was slipping back into the fountain, lying just above surface. I walked around the hidden room at the back of the fountain again, giving him a second glance as I opened the trapdoor.

Yuta looked inside. “This is it?”

“This is it,” I repeated. “After you.”

“Nah. Ladies first,” He joked, motioning. My silence caused him to go uncomfortable and enter first anyway. I looked once more at Monokali, who looked back with an eye of fire.

“THERE’S AN ENTRANCE ON THE RIGHT. YOU DIDN’T HEAR IT FROM ME.”

And with that, he dipped below the water. I headed down after Yuta, closing the way in behind us. He was busy looking at the console, flicking through each of the cameras to see where everyone is. He paused on Winnego and Yanayashi, almost studying them as they cuddled together in the West Mansion’s library.

“Look at them...” Yuta’s smile was visible even from the angle I was standing. “It’s so cute how Yana doesn’t care about Winnego’s gender...”

My eyes were on Akari, who was in the East Mansion’s library. ”It’s just a shame not everyone can understand that.”

Yuta sighs to respond. “Makes me think about my sister. She’s a big fan of these sort of ‘gender’ things... I never really understood them myself.”

“Sister?” I raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said you were an only child?”

“I am. She’s my half-sister, from when my mother re-married.” Yuta sat on the console. “I always had a bit of a thing for her, too. Shame we’re related.”

“Oh, well, that’s creepy,” I admitted immediately, walking over to the right wall and running my hands along it. “Where did you even grow up for that to be a thing?”

“Southern Japan,” He responded quietly.

“Oh really? Well I’m from Southern Japan and I never felt compelled to study mushrooms while growing up with them.”

Yuta groaned. “No, no, it was near a swamp-type area. My family lay on the outskirts, so I’d always go up there with a few friends and play in the marsh.”

I pulled away the fake wall, revealing the entrance. “And I assume that time spent was how you became a mycologist?”

“You can say that,” he replied, “but it’s actually when I found the body.”

I stopped. “When you... what?”

“There was this old guy out in the marsh one day. He’d probably died of old age, or whatever... but he had this beautiful looking mushroom growing out of his eyeball. It looked like a death-cap mushroom, but it was patterned with all these blue and white spots on the black skin and... Oh, it fixated me.”

He almost went into a trance as he spoke about it, but was able to snap out of it quick.

“After the body was taken away, the officer in charge said I was a brave boy for reporting it to the police. I asked him if I could have the mushroom to study, and he agreed... thus beginning my journey into the mycology career.”

“Doesn’t pay much, I assume,” I said, rattling the door handle on the new door.

“It’s not about the pay,” He responded. “After all, being around the mushrooms was payment itself. Colourful little brilliances, shining in their own way.”

I could tell Yuta was enjoying himself, but the door cracked open, releasing a stench into the room that caused me to recoil. It was unlike anything I’d ever smelt- it wasn’t even sickening, it was just foul, like sixteen thousand rotten eggs hitting me all at once. I put my cape over my nose, trying to block the rot with lavender, but even through my cape’s thread I could smell it.

Yuta didn’t seem to mind, however. “Goodness... that smell brings me back. What is even past here?”

“I’m not greater man to find out,” I said back, going to close the door, but when I saw what was beyond it I couldn’t help but pause.

Beyond the door, at the end of a long hallway, was a button, shining in the spotlight. On it was written the word ‘reset’.

And around it, over a hundred corpses lay, rotten to some sort of degree. I took a gentle step in, pushing the door open wider, letting the light cascade on their faces.

All of them had something in common.

All of them were locked in fear.

“What on Earth...?” I looked around, seeing if I could recognise any of them. “Why is this place like this? What is this even for?”

Yuta also stepped in, his eyes watering ever so slightly. “T-This must be some sort of... corpse storage. For the others who’ve been here.... right?”

“That’s not possible,” I replied sharply. “After all, I would’ve recognised at least a few of these people...”

“So none of them are participants?” Yuta asked.

“Not that I can tell,” I answered. “I think these just might be bodies that Manarsh... has...”

My voice began to slow as I noticed something about the pile. It wasn’t just the fear on their faces, or the fact that all of them were complete strangers- it was the fact that out of all the bodies, none of them were black. Manarsh’s racism would’ve seen that at least a few of the kills were of a different tone, but everyone I was looking at was Caucasian, or at least a shade of it.

“I think this is just... here.” My mind whirred for answers, but that’s the only one that escaped my lips. “It’s just... here. Here to scare us, perhaps.”

Yuta walked to my side. “What about the button? Do you think it’s important?”

I looked up to it. “Could be. I don’t think either of us should be in the room to find out, however.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it could be a trap,” I explained. “Not likely that it’ll open a way out for us, or even give us a leg to stand on. It’s probably going to like... open the floor under us.”

Yuta looked at the floor then. He jumped twice, testing something. “Floor seems solid enough...”

I approached the button, but as I did something I had never wanted to hear made my ears ring and my body flinch away.

One of the bodies moved, taking a deep, fetid breath. “ _Don’t!”_

I rushed to her aid. “Oh Jesus Christ, she’s still alive!”

Yuta helped me drag the woman from the litter of corpses. Or, at least, what was left of her- from the hips down her legs had been severed, and her face had been completely skinned. She gripped onto my hand with the force of a thousand suns.

“Please! I don’t wanna go! I don’t wanna die...”

Yuta, to his credit, took off his jacket and wrapped it around the woman’s lower body, trying to stop the bleeding. “Ma’am! Ma’am, don’t panic. We’ll... we’ll try to help how we can! Just tell us what happened!”

Each breath the woman gave was shuddered and coarse, and I knew just from the dullness of her eyes that she wasn’t going to make it, not even with the best of treatment.

“There was... sixteen... of us... and... he... made us... kill... each other... I... I wasn’t... lucky... they... Abandoned... m-me... again...”

She was trying to say as much as possible, but it only came out as desperate ramblings of someone clinging barely to life. I knew that my silence wasn’t helping, but it wasn’t like I could tell her she was going to be okay.

“...What’s your name, ma’am?” Yuta asked, sensing that what he was doing was futile.

“My name... is... W-Willow. Willow Banks.”

My mind went blank at the name.

She continued to hold onto me, her only light in the growing darkness. “Please... please... I don’t... I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go...”

There was only one thing I could do now.

Comfort her.

“Willow... I need you to focus for me.” I looked at her, my face going stone cold. “Tell me... a little about yourself. Were you an ultimate?”

“I...” She looked me in the eyes, her breathing changing to deep, laboured breaths instead. “I was... t-the Ultimate Coroner...”

What a disturbing way to go. A Coroner, dying in the presence of the corpses she would’ve probably examined.

“A Coroner... interesting talent.” I could feel myself losing my composure again, so I took a deep breath of toxic air to try and respect her passing. “That’s a nice talent. Did you have many friends?”

“N-No...” She began crying, those tears quickly turning red. “I-I didn’t... have... f-friends... everyone tried to ignore me...”

I grimaced. “Was there anyone you _tried_ to be friends with?”

“T-There was... this one girl... a-and this guy, I liked...” She gulped. She was fading. “Yoana Ediths... A-and Shui... Shui Ni-Nini... Gata...”

I felt Yuta glance at me, but I pushed on. “What happened to them?”

“Yoana... Y-Yoana killed... herself, a-and s-s-someone else...” She kept stuttering, like her body was malfunctioning. “And Shui never... Shui never tri-i-ied to... he knew I l-loved him...”

I scrunched my eyes up, hating the fact she was using my name. “It’s okay, Willow. Shui’s here. He’s here for you now.”

Willow’s eyes became panicked, flicking around the room. “W-Where? Where is he? Where...”

I looked to Yuta, who was crying heavily. I reached into my coat pocket, removing a knife I had taken from the kitchen to defend myself.

“I’m here, Willow.” I held onto her hand as she gripped tightly, taking the knife and looking at it with an abstract terror I hadn’t felt in a long, long time. “Shui’s here. You can rest now...”

“S-Shui... Y-You came back... you...” Willow tried to reach for me with her other hand, but was too weak to. “You came back... for me... you s-said you... would...”

“It’s alright.” I began shushing Willow as I took the knife and began pushing it into her head. “It’s alright. You can sleep now... You can rest.”

“No... No, Shui I...”

She made guttural noises as the last inches of life began fading from her finally. I ran my hand through her matted hair, letting her pass on knowing that the one she loved was next to her in her final moments.

I bit my lip. “Don’t look at me like that, Yuta.”

Yuta’s face had contorted into a snarl. “What the fuck... w-we could’ve helped her! You didn’t need to do that!”

“You don’t understand,” I replied. “Willow... Willow was going to die anyway. I just let her pass on without her having to suffer.”

“B-But you...” Yuta looked at the body, and then back to me. “Y-You knew her. You knew her, and you still killed her...”

“... Willow was...” I looked back down at her. It was disgusting to see her in this state. “She was a character I never really cared for. But, I understand her stalking was her way of saying she loved me. Though, I don’t know how she ended up here, of all places...”

Yuta stood up. He looked at the button as I placed Willow in a respectful position and got up behind him.

“... I’m gonna press it.”

“Like hell you are.” I gripped his arm, but he flicked me away. “You trying to get us both killed?!”

You see, since Yuta had used his coat to tie off Willow’s body, he was now brandishing the muscles that he’d only hinted at. And boy was he ripped; I knew something was up, but I had no idea he was built so strongly.

Jealous? A little, maybe. Scared? Not at all. I grabbed him in a bear hug, tossing him over my shoulder away from the button. The Ultimate Judo Instructor had been another good mentor of mine- he’d taught me how to fight without injuring my opponent. Yuta wiped sweat from himself as we locked eyes across the corpse of Willow.

“You have no idea what it’ll do!” I yelled again. “You’ll get us both killed!”

“Does it matter?” He responded darkly. “You clearly want us to die if you can kill someone so sophisticatedly.”

Jesus, a word I never expected to hear from his lips. “It was a mercy kill, Yuta.”

I ran my hands through my hair, the area feeling hotter all of a sudden. Sweat was dripping from my forehead, matching the tears that ran down Yuta’s face.

For a second, I thought he was going to lunge at me.

For a second, I genuinely thought we were about to fight.

Luckily, he gave in, his combat stance faltering. “You know what? You can search for a way out yourself. I don’t care anymore.”

“Yuta, wait...”

“No, don’t give me that.” Yuta looked at Willow’s body. “If you’re going to pretend you care about us, only to do something like that...”

“It was mercy!” I yelled again. “She was going to die, Yuta! I just made sure she didn’t have to suffer as she did! How long do you think she was down here?! How long do you think she’s been waiting for someone to help her?!”

“Don’t be stupid, Shui.” He looked away. “If she’s been here so long, she would’ve bled out by now.”

I gripped my hair. “Yuta...”

“Hopefully you’ll find a way to explain this to the others.”

Yuta turned and walked away, kicking the door open fully as he went. I stood there with solemn expression, my eyes once again falling on the body of a former ally. Willow had been the first ever person I’d met in a killing game after I’d joined the Future Foundation. So, my second killing game. Yoana had been the one to introduce her to me.

The killing game had ended early. Yoana and her victim had been the only casualties. However, the freedom of that group had come at the cost of leaving Willow behind, a prisoner of the game due to her ‘traitor’ status.

“... Traitor.”

I said the word aloud. Willow hadn’t been a traitor- she’d been a person who’d gotten confused and worked with the wrong person.

I’d promised I’d come back for her. It was a shame this was the state she was in when I did.

With a heavy sigh, I turned to the button. Clearly, nothing good could come of it. I walked over, examining it closer...

Until something struck me hard enough to cause my ears to ring.

“Snooping around as usual, are we Shui?”

I tried to keep my footing, but I ended up collapsing into a pile of corpses. I tried to get up only for Manarsh to grapple my neck and lift me out and against the wall. He gave me a disgustingly dirty smile, the glasses on his face amplifying his eye’s sickness.

I choked out a response. “T-Thought I’d never see you again.”

“Hoped I would never have to.”

And with that, he knocked me unconscious.

**...**

I woke up some time later to find my head patched up and the night sky above me. I was at the fountain again, with the trapdoor having disappeared from under me. I wiped some blood from my eyes and sat up, touching the area I’d been struck.

A thin, rope-burn style mark had left itself on my head. Clearly I’d been struck with a whip of some kind... like the rattlesnake-skin whip that Manarsh always carried around.

“Racist son of a bitch...” I growled, gritting my teeth. “I’d kill you with my bare hands if I had the option.”

It must’ve been late at night, because no one was around. I got up, walking over to the East Mansion with a small limp in my step. I just needed to hope no one was inside, and I’d be able to get to a bedroom and sleep off what little pain I felt.

Opening the door, however, I was greeted with a voice of pure coldness.

“Lovely night to worry us all, huh Shui?”

I looked over at Hibachi, who was busy making herself a cup of chamomile tea. Amun was sitting next to her with Ini sat just across from him. I sighed, slamming the mansion’s door and walking into the kitchen area, sitting next to Ini who was looking at me with concern.

“Where have you been, Shui?!” Ini yelled directly into my ear.

“My king, we’ve been searching all over for you,” Amun put more calmly. “Yuta claims you went into a ‘hidden room’...”

“Yuta _abandoned_ me in a hidden room, more like,” I snapped back. “Manarsh attacked me. How long have I been gone?”

“Just under twelve hours,” Hibachi answered. “Monokali wouldn’t let us near the fountain...”

“I’ve been under it,” I explained in one sentence.

Ini touched my head. “You look terrible...”

I groaned. “I feel terrible.”

Hibachi drank her tea. “Kaiyo’s been asking after you, you know.”

“Hope you told her I was busy.”

Amun drummed his fingers on the table. It was the only sound in the room as we sat in a tense silence.

“... What exactly are you--”

Hibachi stood up suddenly. “I’m going to bed. Shui, are you joining me?”

Ini sipped a cup of her own. “I’m staying awake tonight.”

“I’ll follow the Queen’s footsteps,” Amun replied.

I got up as well to that remark. “Fine. I’ll come with. There are only four bedrooms, so I’ll have to share someone’s.”

“You’ll be sharing mine,” Hibachi commanded, walking out of the kitchen.

I walked with her, feeling a little guilty for how worried she must’ve been, but it wasn’t like I was doing it on purpose. Manarsh had probably done something to me. I would have to check tomorrow.

Right now, I was exhausted.

Hibachi opened the door, pointing for me to head inside, which I did. After entering however, she slammed the door so hard I thought I was going to be killed.

“Hibachi, I--”

And then, we were making out. I fell backwards onto the bed, looking at Hibachi as she kissed me passionately. She held one of my shoulders down, holding me there as her eyes angrily scowled at me, something her lips weren’t doing.

“Shut up. Just shut up.”

“S-Scars... are you sure this is a good idea tonight?” I looked around, my heart beating heavily. “I get that we’re alone, but these walls can’t be that thick...”

“Do you even remember what tonight was supposed to be, Shui?”

I tilted my head. “Uh... no? Was it something important?”

“Tonight was our one-year anniversary.” Hibachi had straddled my midsection, pinning me down with a furious expression. “You know how worried I’ve been tonight?! I thought you’d been killed.”

... Right. Hibachi and I were dating.

I’d kind of forgotten considering the whole ‘killing game’ thing.

“H-Hibachi, I...”

She leant in nice and closely, kneeling on my chest. “Shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

“... As you wish, Scars.”

It’s not something I wouldn’t have done anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they're dating. Bet none of you saw that coming.
> 
> Also, we're SOOOO close to 500 views on this series! I'm over the moon with how much attention this has been getting. Thank you all so much for reading thus far; hopefully you'll follow me onwards?
> 
> Love you all,  
> \- Joseph


	27. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 9(A)- FOGGING THE MIRROR
> 
> It is impossible to outrun your own reflection.
> 
> (Thanks for five hundred views! I really, really appreciate it.)

I woke up with Hibachi’s arm draped on me.

It was nice to finally sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend. The separation of our room’s segregation had been itching me. Sitting up, I made sure not to wake her up as I walked out of the room into the hallway outside.

I stretched, cracking my back as I did. I headed into the bathroom at the end of the hall, relieving myself as my first thing I did. After doing so, I headed down into the kitchen, seeing that Ini was fast asleep on the table.

“... Ini.” I walked over, shaking her shoulder. “Ini, hey.”

Ini mumbled at me, her eyes barely opening. “Oh... hey, Shui.”

“Couldn’t stay awake, huh?” I grumbled, pinching my nose. “How much do you remember?”

“... Where are we?”

I sighed. Nothing, as expected.

“Want some coffee?”

Ini perked up. “Oh! Yes, please.” She rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking at me with twinkling wonder as I filled the kettle.

It took five minutes for me to fix us both a cup. I sat across from her, watching as Ini downed half her cup in one go, only stopping after she scalded her tongue beyond repair.

“So, what are we gonna do today?” She asked me.

“I don’t know. I’m going to find out what’s going on with everyone... then I’m gonna just keep searching for a way out.” I sipped my coffee, narrowly avoiding the same fate Ini had with her cup. “Hopefully nothing happens in between.”

When I heard someone coming down the staircase, I got ready to greet Hibachi- however, when Kanji turned the corner I lost interest.

“Hello, everyone.” He sat in a chair next to me. “How did we all sleep?”

“Well, I didn’t wanna, but I did.” Ini smiled sweetly.

“And I... certainly slept,” I responded.

Kanji hummed. “Good, good. Hey, Shui, I was wondering if I could talk to you later today? I promise it’s important.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

That’s when I heard it. A speech made by the one in charge.

“Will all students please come to the fountain? I have an announcement to make.”

Kanji looked at me worriedly. I simply got up and walked towards the fountain, coffee in hand as Ini followed me closely.

Of course, I was the first one there, and Ini was right behind me. Kanji wasn’t far behind while Mutsuko, Yuta, Winnego, Yanayashi, Kaiyo and Amun arrived in pairs. Hibachi, Akari, Sun-Sing and Taihen arrived in their own time afterwards.

... This was really all we had left, huh? 13 students.

Manarsh had been reading by the fountain as he waited for all of us to appear. “About time. We don’t have all day.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to come.” Taihen crossed his arms. “So what’s up? You planning an orgy?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Manarsh snapped the book shut, revealing it was a book named ‘The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe’ before tossing it into the fountain. “Clearly, I’ve brought you all here to announce the new motive.”

“M-Motive?” I heard Ini stutter.

“Well, let us hear it,” Mutsuko said anxiously. “We do not have all day...”

Manarsh scoffed. “Alright then, if you insist. The motive is simple- at 12 o’ clock midnight tonight, I will playing a lovely little tune that will cause one of you at random to go into a trance.”

I looked to everyone with a confused expression. “A... what?”

“It’s a tune that I made myself...” He snickered. “And it causes one random person to go into a state where they’re no longer in control of their actions.”

Kaiyo gulped audibly. “D-Do you know who it will be?”

“Nope! Not even I will. It’s going to be a complete surprise.” Manarsh clapped his hands together. “Just know that Midnight tonight, someone is going to lose control of themselves... and then the fun begins.”

Instantly, my mind began whirring once more. Something told me Manarsh was lying about the ‘not knowing’ part. After all, he was already a scumbag; he was probably going to choose someone willingly, and my bets were on either Ini or Amun because of their skin colour.

I looked to the latter choice in question. His eyes were barely open, and his stance seemed fatigued and staggered. I walked over as Manarsh walked away, slightly concerned. “Hey.”

“Ah, my king... what can I do you for?”

I tilted my head. Amun was wearing a special design around either of his eyes, and had been since the day I met him. However, a second shade of black had joined the first, and was a kind that sagged under his eyes.

I had never noticed, but Amun hadn’t been sleeping. I mean, how was I supposed to know that he hadn’t? I’d been asleep.

“Is... everything okay?” I tried to lean into the concern I had. “You look like you haven’t slept.”

“Yes... I stayed up last night with Queen Ini.”

“... If you had, why did I find her asleep?” I crossed my arms. “Don’t lie to me, Amun. Where have you been?”

Amun shut down immediately, shaking his head. “My king... that is none of your business. Just know that I have not slept, and wish to keep it that way for a while.”

“You...” I blinked. “You don’t want to sleep?”

“Nightmares have plagued me for a while... I do not wish to join them.”

I gritted my teeth. “I understand... but you can’t stay awake forever.”

“I can certainly try.”

As he turned and left, I turned back, ready to try and talk to Hibachi, but I was met with a loud SLAP as Taihen spiralled dramatically to the floor.

“Nice fucking swing!” He said, rubbing his cheek. “Christ, you almost knocked my block off!”

“Don’t you EVER talk that way to me again!” She yelled at him, wiping the blood on her knuckles onto the hip of her skirt. “You understand?! I’m not in the mood!”

“Hey, I was just asking you if you were burnt down there as well...”

That earned him another punch, wiping his shit-eating grin off his face. “NO! For God Sake, I’m not! Stop asking!”

I groaned, walking over. “What the hell is going on over here, then?”

“This asshole is asking me questions I don’t want to answer...” Hibachi seemed more hurt than Taihen was, her hand shaking as it bled from the force she’d punched him. “I have half a mind to pull that tongue out through his teeth.”

I looked down at Taihen, who just gave me a cheeky smile. I gave him the steely gaze I’d perfected, and that smile faded.

“Whatever.” I looked to Hibachi again. “You busy? I’ve got something to tell you.”

Taihen chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure you do...”

I looked down to him again. “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have one! Especially after last night...” Even though I couldn’t see his eyes, I swear I saw them sparkle. “And I thought you got off on telling others what to do.”

I wasn’t one to blush in public, but the way he’d said it caught me off guard. I took a step backwards, looking at the man as he got to his feet, adjusting his denim shirt.

“Christ... so your tits aren’t your only knockers.” Taihen laughed to himself, pretending to re-align his jaw. I put a hand out, stopping Hibachi who had already taken a step forward to beat him again.

Of course, such an action just riled Taihen up further.

“Oh, look at that. Looking to protect your girl, huh Shui?” His smile was wide, but his voice was anything but happy. “Maybe you can teach her how to behave. Teach her to sit and stay and all that... because she’s clearly your _bitch_.”

When I heard that, I realised that something was definitely wrong. Even Taihen had his limits on his words, but here he was, speaking in a way I’d never heard him.

“Taihen...” I asked. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’d ask the same thing to her, but she’d have to answer ‘you’. Kehehehe...” He laughed into his hand, but as he did I sensed some unbridled rage in his tone. “You think you can just pretend nothing’s wrong, Shui? You think you can just waltz in out of nowhere, pretending that you haven’t been missing for a day?”

I looked to Hibachi, who looked as shocked as I did.

“You better brace yourself,” Taihen warned me. “There’s a lot more than a woman coming for you, and not in the way you made her do last night.”

As Taihen left, I felt the sting of his words trail behind him. He was speaking in such a different way to the way he used to hold a tone- the flirty, dirty jokester had traded out into a man of malice, directed at both Hibachi and I.

When Hibachi looked to me for answers, I simply walked in the other direction. I had nothing to answer for. I hadn’t done anything wrong... right?

As I approached the West Mansion, I saw Winnego and Yanayashi talking on the porch. Yanayashi gave a short look over and that conversation dropped instantly, ending in silence as Winnego noticed me as well. I did try to say hello, too; Yanayashi responded by making a worried noise and hugging into Winnego.

She was... afraid of me. And by the looks of things, Winnego was too. What had happened while I was unconscious?

What had been said? What had been done?

... Why was I already piecing together what was happening...?

I entered the mansion forcefully. Sat at the table was Ini, finishing the last of her coffee. At least someone wasn’t afraid to say hi- then again, I’m sure Ini would’ve said hello to Manarsh had he made his acquaintance with her. Sat across from her was Sun-Sing, however, who gave me a look that honestly cut me really deep.

She looked at me with solemn judgement. The kind I had used against her when I’d first arrived. Ini noticed the look, trying to speak up, but Sun-Sing shushed her with a hushed whisper, causing her to pull a confused face. I kept walking on, down into the basement, where I saw Kanji and Yuta talking something serious.

Much like everyone else, Yuta noticed me approaching and shushed Kanji hurriedly. Kanji looked over his shoulder, eyes widening.

“Ah! S-Shui. Hello, um... hi...”

I got to the bottom of the staircase, looking at the pair with crossed arms. “The hell’s going on?”

“Nothing! Nothing.” Kanji got off the stool, waddling hurriedly to the stairs and slipping past me. “Oh, and about that talk- I don’t need to anymore. It’s all good. Enjoy your day!”

“Kanji--”

Calling after him did nothing. Kanji hurried up the staircase, not looking back at me. It hadn’t been until I looked back that I realised that Hibachi hadn’t followed me down.

“... Horrible, isn’t it.”

I looked to Yuta, scowling. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Yuta instantly went defensive. “Shit, Shui, I’m trying to fix this!”

“Fix what?” I went and sat in front of him. “The hell is going on?! Why is everyone trying to avoid talking to me?!”

“Shui, Manarsh has been spreading rumours.” Yuta leant in. “He’s getting everyone convinced that he works under you.”

“W-What?” I looked to the staircase. “Is that why everyone looks like they want to kill me...?”

“Shui, I don’t know what happened while you were down there, but Manarsh has got almost everyone convinced that you’re some sort of traitor.” Yuta was still jacketless from yesterday. “I tried to explain what was going on, but nobody seems to believe me.”

I gritted my teeth. That racist psycho had been spreading rumours about me...

“He... He showed footage of you in the hidden room.” Yuta rubbed the back of his head. “It... It was cut so perfectly that I wasn’t in it, Shui. It was you killing Willow.”

I groaned. Of course the one time I showed mercy was the time that got taken out of context...

“Who thinks I’m the traitor, Yuta?” I asked, worried.

“Pretty much everyone... I know that Ini and Amun aren’t convinced... Kaiyo’s refusing the possibility, and that Hibachi was busy--”

My heart sunk. “Hibachi.”

I got up forcefully, causing the stool to topple as I sprinted up the stairs. My mind was whirring with the idea of the only person I really cared about turning against me. I got to the top of the stairs, my heart beating in my ears...

To find Hibachi standing at the top.

“Hibachi, don’t tell me you--”

_SLAP._

My cheek lit up with the scorching pain of her palm. My eyes watered as she screamed at me. “How could you?!”

“Hibachi, please, it’s not what you’re thinking--”

“Sun-Sing told me everything.” Hibachi was in tears. “All this time... you’ve been working for them? You’ve been pretending you’re on our side when you’ve been against us the whole time?!”

“Hibachi, no!” I didn’t usually take this sort of tone. I mean, why would I? I didn’t have a reason to... until now. “Hibachi, I didn’t! You know I wouldn’t!”

“Do I?!” She said, her voice cracking. “Because I don’t think I know you at all! I should’ve known you were bad news the second I read the damn book!”

“Hibachi!”

“Don’t talk to me.” Hibachi backed away from me, almost like I was about to pounce on her. “Don’t even look at me. We’re strangers from this point onwards.”

“B-But I...” I didn’t know how to react. In one moment, Manarsh had completely shut down all hope. “I didn’t... I haven’t...”

“Goodbye, Shui.”

With that, she turned and left in a huff, her anger guiding her movements. I was gobsmacked, left alone to my own thoughts.

My only ally was myself once again.

And dear God, did it feel lonely on the other end.

**...**

How long did I spend reading the library? I don’t know, exactly. I was busy reading the Remnant book. Even time I turned the page, I felt my blood boil. By the time I’d reached my own profile, it was dark- the night sky was coming in through the windows of the library’s second floor. I got up, walking out of the library, making sure to toss the book as hard as I could across the room as I did.

Entering the kitchen at night would always feel different. Especially when there was nobody in it... I don’t know what they’d been doing outside the West Mansion, because I hadn’t tried to leave and find out. What was the point? Nobody would want to see me.

I looked at the time on my tablet. It was, once again, eleven o’ clock at night- in an hour, someone would fall victim to the motive. Somebody would become a husk of themselves, and would basically do whatever they were told to.

At least... that’s what I could gather from reading the motive on my tablet.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Thirty. I simply sat at the table in the kitchen, typing away on my tablet. Each message I wrote took no more than five minutes, but each one almost made an hour pass in my mind. I wasn’t typing because I felt like it.

Somehow, deep down, I think I knew what was coming. Somehow, I knew that, beyond it all...

I was the next victim.

When I made it to Kaiyo on the list, my mind screamed at me to skip over her. I don’t know why, exactly; out of everyone, Kaiyo was the only one I’d told my story willingly. It wasn’t until I actually moved on that I realised that I was saving her for last.

Forty minutes. Fifty minutes.

But then, try as I might, with all the messages I’d need to write sent, I couldn’t get the words onto the message. My mind drew a blank as I tapped the table, the silence of the rest of the mansion getting to me.

“... Kaiyo Sycamore. You...” I tilted my head, trying to type it out in my head first. As I formed the paragraph, the time ticked along.

Five minutes until midnight.

_Tap, Tap, Tap..._

Four minutes until midnight.

_Tap, Tap... Tap, Tap..._

Three... Two...

I finished the message, getting up and walking over to the coffee pot. I wanted to at least enjoy something before I faced the wrath of whoever my associate would be. Two minutes passed midnight, I was pouring the cup...

When the mansion door opened.

_Step, Step, Step..._

I didn’t even look over my shoulder at them to start. “Lovely night for it, huh?”

And then they responded.

Or rather... He did.

“Indeed...”

I turned slowly, looking at the one who’d been brain wiped. In my head, over a thousand possible ways this would end were being snuffed out in my mind, leaving me with the one I’d wished wouldn’t come.

Standing before me was Mako... Or at least, the person he’d possessed to do this with.

“... Funny that this is how it should end, huh Mako?”

‘Mako’ smirked at me, his crimson eyes shining at me through the darkness of the room. “I was thinking... more poetic justice.”

“I’d ask how this is possible, but... I have a feeling I already know.” Though my mind was screaming, my voice was cool and collected. “Simulation rules, huh?”

“Indeed it does,” Mako chuckled, ignoring the fact that’s not the way I was trying to say it. “Tell me, Shui... Any final requests?”

I looked down at my coffee. “Can I finish this?”

He laughed then, the voice of the person he’d taken a hold of echoing in his own. “If that’s what you wanna do...”

I drank deeply from the coffee. I even did it so that I wasn’t looking at him as I drunk; I wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible.

As I did, I grabbed one of the knives from the block holding it behind my back.

“How do you your coffee?” He asked menacingly. “Black, like your heart, I’d assume?”

With one final grin, I tossed the cup aside, brandishing the knife. “You bet.”

I didn’t even get a chance to swing my knife as he charged me with the hiking axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	28. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 9(B)- THE ONE-WAY TICKET
> 
> ...

“Anyone seen Shui?”

“Why do you care?”

I looked around the East Library, wondering where he was. Me, Yuta, Amun and Ini had gathered in the library, with Taihen and Sun-Sing on the other side of the room. Clearly, I’d been heard with my question.

“Kaiyo, you need to face facts. That guy’s bad news.” Taihen was busy reading a lewd magazine.

“No, he’s not!” I responded forcefully. “You saw ONE video of him doing something wrong and suddenly everyone hates him!”

“I-It’s not just that,” Sun-Sing explained. “It’s just... everything is beginning to add up against him, you know? This ‘Future Foundation’ story could be fake...”

I shook my head. Every part of me wanted to accept that Shui could be evil- but not my mind. In my mind, Shui was anything but. He’d been actively looking for an escape route since the beginning! There’s no way he was evil...

Right?

Amun checked his tablet. “It’s... 11:50pm. Half an hour until one of us turns mindless.”

Taihen chuckled, flipping the page of his magazine. Even from the cover, I knew the magazine was basically just porn- however, he didn’t seem to be reading it for pleasure, nor did he seem to be being turned on by it. Perhaps his time drawing the pictures he’d been drawing had unravelled his turn ons.

Or perhaps he just didn’t care. One of the two.

Sun-Sing sighed, searching the library for something to read. “Where is everyone?”

Ini was quick to respond. “I’m here!”

“Yes, I can see that. I mean the people who _aren’t_ here.”

“Well, I tried to get Hibachi to join us, but she’s mad at me for the things I said this morning,” Taihen explained. “And Yuta seems not to want to spend time with anyone, anyway. Akari was busy, Kanji was busy...”

Amun cut him off. “It appears none of us are willing to spend time with each other at the moment.”

“What about Mutsuko? I thought you guys were friends?” Ini asked him.

As Amun responded, I heard a ping of a tablet. “My queen, just because we’re the same in body shape doesn’t mean we get along. King Mutsuko is a friend, yes, but not a good one.”

I saw Sun-Sing check her tablet.

“But what about that conversation you had?” Ini asked. “You sounded like you were having fun!”

Amun smiled. “Yes, that was indeed a good time...”

Sun-Sing huffed, pocketing her tablet. “Look, I’m going to go to bed. Amun, would you be willing to watch the stairwell?”

Amun nodded. “As you command my queen.”

As they left, another ping echoed, and Taihen removed his tablet to see what he’d received. After a short laugh, he pocketed it again, digging his nose back into his magazine. I chose that moment just to sit down, Ini taking the seat next to me.

“It would help if we at least knew where everyone is, right?” Ini muttered. “At least then we’ll be easily identifiable!”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” I said, trying to comfort her. “We’ll be fine.”

I was more saying it for my own benefit, not hers, but I couldn’t exactly show that I was losing my hope in the group. Shui... Shui couldn’t be a bad person. Everyone was just seeing red in a picture of black. There was no way he was a bad guy.

Ini then received a ping on her tablet. She removed it, looking at the message she just received. “Ah, it’s Shui!”

“What? You got a message from Shui?” I peeked over her shoulder. “What does it say?”

Ini was busy reading it. “... Ah, it’s a friendly message! He’s complimenting me!”

“That’s good,” I said, smiling. “Maybe he’s trying to make up for what we saw...”

“He’s gonna need a lot more than that!” Taihen yelled at me. “The fucker needs to get on his knees and blow me if he thinks I’ll accept a ‘friendly message’ as an apology!”

“To each their own,” I responded angrily. “To some, an apology is all they need.”

Ini hummed. “So, what should we do?”

“Ini, don’t get me wrong, I’d be all down for playing with you...” I sighed, adjusting my sitting position. “But I don’t want to risk anything while we’re waiting for the motive to activate.”

Taihen rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like that’d make a difference to that airhead...”

Ini huffed. As she did, Kanji came out of nowhere, looking around, before walking over. “Hey guys. You seen Yuta?”

“Not recently, no. Why?” I asked, a little cautious.

“We said we were going to meet up in the kitchen before the motive got activated. Guess he wanted to stay in pairs.” He scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “Just asking. Guess I’ll wait here for him.”

Kanji began perusing the articles as I looked back to my tablet. 11:55... we were five minutes from the start of the motive, and I was bricking it. What if it was me? How would I know I’d even been affected?

How would I know anyone was?

It took all of my courage not to break down during those final few minutes. I didn’t want anyone to die. I certainly didn’t want anyone to get their minds taken over. As the timer ticked on, I began people watching- Taihen was just reading his porno magazine without a care in the world, Ini was swinging her legs pleasantly, and Kanji was flicking through books while gently humming. I seemed to be the only one stressed about this- or, I was the only person who wasn’t good at hiding it.

Three... Two... One...

I braced myself. A cute little jingle played through the entire mansion, making me nauseous as I waited for the inevitable follow up.

... My eyes had closed without me noticing. I opened them, looking around at the others.

It took Taihen laughing at me to realise it hadn’t been any of us. I took a breath of relief, a little angry at myself for doing so.

Ini looked around. “It looks like we’re okay!”

Kanji nodded. “Looks like it, indeed. God, these books are useless... I’m going to go check the overhang.”

And off he went, trotting up the stairs. Taihen closed his magazine, that everlasting smile still on his face.

“Eh... I should probably go check and see if everyone’s okay. You guys coming with?”

“No, thanks.” I shuddered, still not entirely convinced we were all safe. “I think I’ll wait for Kanji to come back down, and then go get some sleep.”

“Good idea,” Taihen chuckled. “Ini, how about you, doll?”

“Yeah! I’ll come!” Ini got up, making a twirl as she did. “Where are we going?”

“Let’s head to the fountain, see if we can’t spot someone.” Taihen motioned for her to follow him out, and with that they were gone, leaving me alone. I took some deep breaths, steadying myself as I got up. I’d worried over nothing, as usual. Everyone was still okay. I was worrying over nothing.

And then Hibachi spoke up. “Kaiyo.”

“AH!” I flew backwards, tripping onto my rear. “Jesus, Hibachi!”

She looked down at me with concern. “S-Sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine...” I got up, dusting the dress off. “How about you? You feeling any different?”

“Not that I can tell,” Hibachi responded meekly. “I’ve been looking around for people to make sure they’re okay. It might just be me, but I don’t think any of us actually got affected... Nobody’s acting out of order, nobody is speaking differently.”

“... Do you think Manarsh was lying?”

“Either that, or someone’s really good at hiding it.” Hibachi looked up to the overhang. “Hey, Kanji!”

“Yes, Hibachi?” He looked over. “What’s up?”

“You feeling weird?”

“No, not that I can tell,” Kanji repeated back to her.

I shirked myself from the conversation, heading to the door. Pushing it open, I saw Mutsuko relaxing at the kitchen table, dusting off his hat as he did. Amun stood in the hallway and waved at me as I came out.

“... Nobody’s been affected,” I said to myself. “Nobody was turned into a husk. We all survived.”

I smiled.

“We’re all okay...”

And then I realised something. There were a few people I hadn’t seen since I’d joined Amun and Ini in the library.

Yuta, Akari, Winnego, Yanayashi...

And Shui.

Without thinking, I bolted for the other mansion. My legs carried my body as fast as it could go. I completely ignored Winnego talking with Taihen and Ini at the fountain. I completely ignored the fact that the run exhausted me almost instantly. I burst through the mansion’s door, looking left to right.

“SHUI! SHUI, ARE YOU--”

The smell of copper hit my nostrils like a train. My hands shook as I entered the kitchen, my eyes locking onto the back wall with the fear of a thousand suns.

The body was desecrated beyond belief. Body parts I didn’t even know existed were laid out on the table with gentle care like they were being presented at auction. Blood was dripping from everywhere- the walls, the ceiling, the counters...

But that wasn’t what I was focused on. What I was focused on was the head of Shui, left perfectly intact, sitting next to the coffee machine, the face in a state of acceptance.

Without thinking, I vomited onto the floor. I could feel my body begging me to leave, and I did without wanting to. As I did, I dropped to my knees, feeling my breathing slow to a crawl.

I was gonna pass out.

I was gonna pass out...

When the door opened, Ini was met with a sobbing figure, curled up on the floor. She looked into the kitchen and let out a disturbingly high scream, one that I’d never heard before. She ran out of the mansion, screaming about the body, getting as much attention as possible. Meanwhile, I stayed curled up into a ball, not wanting to do anything but cry and keep in a sphere.

When Taihen burst in, I realised that I had to move. I tried to get to my feet, but all I could hear was the buzzing of my own head as it begged me to just sleep it off. Shui has been so brutally killed that I’d forgotten how to be a person.

Had someone really done this to him?

Had someone really killed Shui so brutally?

Had...

“Kaiyo!”

I was snapped out of my reverie by Hibachi, who extended a hand that I took graciously. She pulled me into a hug.

“Calm down... You’re alright... Don’t overdo it...”

“Shui! Shui, he’s...”

“I know, I know.” Hibachi sounded almost as upset as me. “I know, Kaiyo. Please, don’t lose yourself again.”

I cried heavily into her shoulder. I did really like Shui- Not romantically, but platonically. To me, Shui had been a guide, a mentor. Someone I had wanted nothing more than to work under, and now he was dead.

Hibachi kept a solid grip on me as the Body Discovery Announcement played. I knew he’d been dead since the beginning, but that was what truly helped me realise Shui was gone. Nobody, not even a superhero could come back from that.

I looked to the others. Taihen, Ini and Hibachi all surrounded me, two wearing glum faces, the other wearing indifference. I knew Taihen wouldn’t care, but seeing him like that made me want to punch him. I almost did when he spoke next.

“So, the cartographer found a map to his doom. What a shame... I suppose.”

“Will you can it?” Hibachi spoke calmly. “We need to find the others.”

Ini then made one of the smartest observations she had ever done.

“W-Wait... aren’t there only four of us?” She looked around, confirming it. “W-Who else saw the body?”

Taihen also looked around. “Eh? You’re right. This orgy’s missing two people for the discovery to go off...”

And like that, sand built in my throat. I hacked, feeling bile once again rise to the back of my mouth.

“There’s...” I said, with a slight twinge of ill. “There’s a-another... body.”

“Another body that was discovered by the others... right?” Hibachi looked to the door. “In that case, we need to go to them. We need to tell them we found Shui like this.”

I stayed behind, sitting on the staircase with my head in my hands while Taihen and Ini left to go find them. Hibachi sat down next to me.

“... You knew, didn’t you?”

I nodded slowly. “I’m sorry for your loss, Hibachi.”

“It’s fine.” She looked slightly towards the kitchen. “Not like he’d care about me caring about him anyway. We broke up today.”

“Because of the video?”

“Because of the video.”

I gritted my teeth. “Manarsh is to blame for this. I know if Shui hadn’t been targeted, he would’ve probably been fine...”

Hibachi groaned. “I get that. After all, I--”

That’s when Taihen walked back in. I looked up, my eyes feeling vacant, seeing that he’d brought literally everyone else.

And amongst them, we were absent a student... at least, a whole one, as Akari walked forward and showed me the head of Yuta.

I held my hands over my mouth, trying to hold back sick.

“We found him West Mansion’s bar area. We...” Akari seemed to hold back a growl. “We couldn’t find the rest of him.”

Akari walked into the kitchen, putting the head on the table. As she did, that was when the alarm finally went off.

“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. PLEASE, ALL STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE KITCHEN.”

I sighed. “I assume you guys heard that one too, then.”

Mutsuko also sighed, a lot more painfully than I did. “And you did not?”

All we could do now was wait for Manarsh to come find us. And then, the investigation would begin.

And then, we’d be forced to blame another of our friends.

And then, they’d be dead, and we’d have to keep going without them.

It was no use.

Begin the killing game anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with a final gasp for air, I'm done with Chapter 3's Daily Life! A shame it had to end with two of the apparent fan favourites losing their lives, huh?
> 
> Just like before, Deadly Life will be composed of four parts- Investigation, two parts for the trial, and a Postmortem and Epilogue. Hope to see you there!
> 
> \- Joseph


	29. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- INVESTIGATION
> 
> Kaiyo has found the bodies. Kaiyo has seen the bodies. Kaiyo must now work with the people she trusts in order to find out what befell Shui and Yuta... before she's consumed in the despair of losing them.

The second my tablet pinged, I realised I would need to look at it. I saw that the evidence tab had been updated with four new things.

Monomodo files and perks.

Shakily, I checked the first file.

“The victim is Shui--”

I closed the file instantly. I... I wasn’t ready. I checked the other file instead.

“The Victim is Yuta Roominush, the ultimate Mycologist. His body was discovered by Akari, Mutsuko, Yanayashi, Amun-Hathor and Kanji in the East Mansion’s Bar. The cause of death was decapitation.”

Decapitation. That word... it was so violent, so unnecessary. This wasn’t like the first murder, and wasn’t as calm as the second... someone had willingly cut the head off Yuta to cause his death. As for the body, since they claimed they couldn’t find it, it was fair to say the killer had done the things he did without mercy.

My hands trembled as I looked at the first Monomodo File. I didn’t dare look at it. I couldn’t. I... I wasn’t strong enough.

Luckily... I didn’t need to be.

“The Victim is Shui Ninigata,” Hibachi read aloud, “The Ultimate Cartographer. His body was discovered by Kaiyo, Ini, Taihen, Hibachi and Akari in the West Mansion Dining Room...”

Akari tutted. “What a joke. Who on Earth would go this far? This is just unnecessary.”

I looked at Shui’s perk next. The perk was called the ‘Behind Closed Doors’ perk, and supposedly created a locked room scenario... But I was able to enter this ‘locked room’ with no trouble at all. I kept that in mind as I checked Yuta’s perk.

His perk, on the other hand, made far more sense. His perk made it so that the body discovery announcement required one less person. I whimpered when I realised that the perk had applied to Shui as well.

I didn’t want to... but I had to. I had to help Akari with the autopsy...

After all, it was just me and her now that could do it.

I got up off the staircase, walking into the dining area, holding back vomit when the smell hit me again. Akari was attempting to identify the body parts as she saw them, holding her face mask in place as she did. I cleared my throat, causing her to look back with an angry expression.

“What are you doing here?” She asked smarmily. “Leave this to me, Kaiyo. Don’t get in the way.”

“... No.”

The reply came out of my mouth like a bullet. It must’ve shocked Akari too, because her expression immediately went into shock. “H-Huh?”

“No. I’m helping you.” I stepped forward, still feeling slightly woozy. “Whether or not that you want me to.”

Akari paused for a good while. For a second, I thought she was going to lash out at me- however, she instead put her hand in her pocket and removed a face mask like the one that she was current wearing.

“You’ll need this. The smell might get too much for you.”

I put it on graciously. “Alright... what are we looking at?” I tried to sound courageous as I removed my tablet.

“Well, unfortunately we’re looking at unidentifiable killing.” Akari gently picked up Shui’s head and examined it carefully. “Shui’s body is completely wrecked... I’ve managed to recognize his finger and his heart, and that’s it.”

I gulped. “S-So... you can’t gather anything?”

“That’s not what I said,” She replied sharply. “After all, we’ve still got his head. And it looks like... Yeah, that could be it...”

“What is it?” I walked over, my eyes gazing upon where Akari was touching his neck.

“Look here,” She said, not knowing I was already looking. “See how these marks are jagged and fleshy?”

I resisted the urge to look away. “Y-Yes...”

“That means that Shui wasn’t decapitated by something sharp,” She explained. Had she not said it, I would’ve completely forgotten she’d killed before... and was an apparent expert at identifying wounds. “If I had to guess, the killer would’ve forced whatever weapon they’d used along his throat. It would definitely have an edge to it, just not like a knife or a sword...”

With that, I looked away, hating how calm she seemed about this. “S-Shui... who did this to you...?”

Akari grimaced. “Bring the other head here, Kaiyo.”

After finishing the passage I’d written and sending it to everyone, I took Yuta’s head from the table, apologising as I did and giving it to Akari. She seemed to take one look before scoffing to herself.

“Meanwhile... Look at Yuta’s neck. His cut is clean, done with precision.” She ran her finger along the rim of his neck. “The weapon used here was definitely something sharp... perhaps like a machete of some kind...”

I froze.

“... Nah, knife, definitely.” Akari placed Yuta’s head next to Shui’s. “Well, I’m not one to pray, but I hope you two find salvation elsewhere. Come on, Kaiyo- we’re off.”

“Hang on,” I said quickly. “Can I ask a question? You said you couldn’t find Yuta’s body...”

“That’s correct,” Akari replied, bored. “His body was nowhere near the scene. I sent Kanji and Mutsuko to go find it.”

I nodded. As I turned to walk away, I noticed something on the wall. “Hey, look at this.”

I hadn’t seen it coming in, but on the wall next to the entrance to the dining area was a large circle with odd shapes surrounding it. It was literally cut into the wall, the jagged outline of where the wood has broken away being the way it revealed itself from the blood-soaked wallpaper. I took a step back, realising all too soon that it was call sign.

A familiar call sign... in the shape of a flower with eight petals.

Akari stood where I was standing. “... Huh. That’s familiar.”

Ini’s hairclip looked almost identical to the pattern on the wall. Granted, the smaller details of the hairclip weren’t present on call sign, such as the whole ‘3D’ thing, but it was clear that one had taken inspiration from the other. I just hoped to God it wasn’t the way I thought it was.

Perhaps Shui would’ve already known that. Perhaps I should ask.

“Ini?” I looked into the hallway, seeing she was still there. “Can you come here a second, sweetie?”

Ini skipped in, just happy to be involved. “Sure! What’s wrong?”

I pointed to the wall. She looked behind her, seeing the call sign, before taking a similar stance that I was.

“T-That’s... That’s Daddy’s design...”

Akari raised an eyebrow. “A design only you and him would know, I assume?”

“W-Well, not exactly!” Ini looked to us before removing her hairclip. “Lookie, Lookie! Daddy made this for me when I was 4 years old! Back then, my head was too small for me to wear it... but now it’s big enough, and I wear it every day!”

I took the clip from her as she rambled on, examining it. Sure enough, the design was exactly the same, bar details. “... Ini? Is there something you’re not telling us?”

She tilted her head. “About what?”

“About, what’s with this... call sign?” I pointed back to it. “If your father created it, what did he create it for, exactly?”

“Oh! He created it for when he killed people!”

_That’s_ what I was worried about. Ini had always been a bit strange- Granted, you’re never who your parents say you should be, so I was hoping her father was just this stand up guy that taught Ini things that she’d need in life.

Nope. Turns out he was a serial killer. A lot of Ini’s problems began lining up at that point- Her cannibalistic attitude, her always playful demeanour, the fact she carried a machete on her at all times...

I quickly wrote down what Ini had said. About the design, and how her father had made it. “Thanks Ini. That’ll do.”

“Yay! I’m helpful!” Ini skipped away, singing to herself as Akari and I shared a nervous glance. Part of me wanted to believe that Ini hadn’t done it.

... Part of me knew she hadn’t. After all, she’d been with me since...

_Since the messages._

“Hold on... I think I can pinpoint when Shui was killed.” I looked to Akari again, who was busy reading what I’d sent her. “Akari, did you receive a message from Shui at all?”

“I did... I trashed it the second I read it though.” Akari crossed her arms. “Why? What did yours say?”

I looked down glumly. “I’d never received a message... but Ini had. I was with her when she got it- Taihen was too. That was... 11:55, five minutes before the motive.”

Akari sighed. “So Ini was with you guys?”

I watched as she wrote it down. I could understand she was sceptical, but it wasn’t like she was about to correct me on anything.

Which reminded me...

“Where have you been all this time, Akari?”

Akari sighed. “Knew that was coming. If you have to know, I was trying to sleep in my room... When I couldn’t sleep, I headed down to the bar to grab a drink, only to find Yuta’s head on the bar.”

I nodded as I wrote it down. “And I assume you went and found whoever you could?”

“Also, correct. I went up to the hallway, where Amun was, and I got people to come down with me.”

I sent her own alibi to her. “Alright... where else should I go...?”

I headed out into the hallway and straight out the door. I didn’t think I’d find anything else, considering everyone else had been in the West Mansion, but there was a select few I wanted to talk to about their alibi. Mainly, the pair I was approaching as I arrived at the fountain.

“I c-can’t... I don’t...”

Winnego cuddled Yanayashi close as she rocked back and forth on the fountain edge. “It’s alright, Yana... You don’t need to do anything. Just sit here. Calm yourself down...”

I walked over, waiting to be noticed.

“It’s so... horrible.” She cried into his shoulder. “Why did he have to... die like that...?”

Winnego rubbed her shoulder. “Just don’t think about it, okay? Deep breaths...” She looked up at me, her eyes widening as she saw me.

Yanayashi also looked up. “K-Kaiyo...?”

“Yana, stay here. I’ll talk to her.” Winnego stood up, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she walked over. “Hey, Kaiyo...”

“Hi, Winnego.” I rubbed my arm, feeling like I was interrupting something. “Sorry, but I need your alibi. Where have you and Yana been?”

“Yana’s been sleeping.” Winnego scratched the back of her head. “I put her to bed around ten o’ clock. After that, I came out and relaxed by the fountain.”

“For... two hours?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Winnego shrugged. “Can’t really say much, I’m afraid. That’s what I did. Taihen and Ini walked over soon after, we had a conversation, and you ran past at some point... I’m not good with time.”

I wrote down what I felt was necessary to put down. “Alright, that’s all I’ll need. Thank you.”

Winnego walked back over to Yanayashi and continued to cuddle her close. I walked off to the West Mansion then, heading inside the doors to have a look around. It was weird, walking into a clean mansion after the bloodbath that had happened in the other one. Of course, I was immediately accosted by someone as I walked in.

“My queen.”

Amun was here. He was in the library, and had called to me from there. I walked into the room in question, looking to him as he handed me a book. “What’s this?”

“It’s a book.”

“... What’s it about?”

Amun motioned to the cover. “It appears to be on Ini’s father. I found it on the table.”

Of course, the mention of the man’s name was enough for me to make a really, really serious question arise. “Amun... Can I ask something?”

“Anything, my queen. How can I help?”

“... Ini knew you from her past, right? That means you also knew him, right...?”

Amun’s smile faded. “You are... correct, my queen. I knew King Mako personally.”

“Then you knew about his... thing?”

“If you are referring to the fact Mako was a serial killer, then yes, I was aware.” Amun tutted. “King Mako was fiscal with his kills. He would only commit murder when someone threatened his way of life, or Queen Ini.”

I smiled. “And you... worked for him... how?”

“I was simply a housekeeper.” He chuckled. “I would clean up after them both, make them supper, set the beds in the morning and occasionally read a story to his daughter at night.”

I bit my lip. “Sounds like you were more of a maid.”

“Actually...” Amun looked to the sky. “I was... a slave. But at least I was happy working for him, unlike my other captors.”

I was writing this down as he told me. “W-What happened?”

“Simple. A man from the middle east approached Mako with an offer he couldn’t refuse.” Amun sighed. “Twenty million Yen for my services. Even I knew Mako would need that more than he needed me.”

I finished typing and took the book from him. Sure enough, the book was titled ‘Mako Itinora- the Biography’, and was apparent written by someone with the pen name ‘Toko Fukawa.’

Flicking through the book, I learnt quickly what kind of man Mako was. The book only went up to his age of 22, but even then I could see that Mako was not the kind of guy you’d cross. The fact ‘Mako’ wasn’t even his real name was frightening, and could explain why Ini never used his name in her sentences, simply referring to him as ‘Daddy’. He also went under the tagline ‘Floral Menace’, a fitting name when you considered his call sign being an eight-petalled flower.

There was pretty much only one thing that I felt that I needed to remember. Right at the back, a quote from Mako himself was written down.

‘This is more of an apology to her than a final message. I can feel it now- he’s coming for me. This is goodbye. If you find this book in the Library of the East, I have died in the Library of the West, and vice versa.’

Well, that was strange. I wrote down everything that I needed to, but there was something tugging at me from the book.

“Amun... how old is Ini again?”

“She’s sixteen, my queen.”

“And... how old was Mako, exactly?”

“He would’ve been twenty four, my queen...”

“T-That means...” I did the math. “That means Ini was born when Mako was eight, though!”

“... You are correct... my queen.”

I tried not to think about it as I closed the book. All this information on Mako was beginning to make my head spin. It made me realise that Yuta’s death had so little information on it. I thanked Amun for his time and went down into the bar area, looking for anything that I could surpass as a clue.

Anything.

Anything...

Anything?

...

Try as I might, there was nothing there. Not a clue, not a hair out of place. The entire area was as clean as a god damn whistle.

The only thing left over from Yuta’s murder was the patch of blood on the bar where his head was once sitting. I made sure to write down that fact, but I doubted it would help at all.

Looks like whoever killed Yuta had a professional flair to them...

_Ding, Dong, Bing, Bong._

“Alright, that should be enough time. Everyone, make your way to the fountain in the middle of the grounds, and we’ll get this trial underway.”

I groaned. There was no way we could leave it there... There was so much information uncovered. Nevertheless, I did as I was told, heading up the stairs and walking the distance to the fountain where everyone was already beginning to gather. Down two students, the area already felt far too big for the amount of people still alive.

Manarsh was waiting for us all, standing on the fountain edge. “Come on, Come on! We haven’t got all night.”

Once everyone had arrived, Manarsh hopped down from the fountain ledge and revealed that, like the fountain in the tree, this fountain also opened, revealing an elevator platform that he pointed for us all to get on. After we took our places on the elevator, the platform began descending into the ground, taking us all deep under the dirt.

When stone began moving past our faces, and the area above closed, I heard a small sniffle from Ini.

“D-Daddy...”

I sighed. “Ini...”

“S-Someone copied my Daddy!” Ini suddenly yelled. “A-And they made the scene all disgusting! Daddy was already killed... Did you have to disrespect him like that?”

Taihen had other words to say. “How do we know it wasn’t you, girl? You’ve got the experience your father does, right?”

“S-Shut up...” Ini scowled. It wasn’t until then I noticed she was holding her father’s beanie, cuddling it closely. “Daddy... I promise, I’ll find the killer for you. I won’t let them disrespect you like this anymore.”

... At least someone was determined. I looked over to Hibachi, who was busy reading her tablet with tears in her eye. I could only imagine what she’d received as Shui’s final message to her- something about love, or about promises broken.

I wouldn’t know. Not for a while.

When the elevator doors opened, and we were presented with a familiar looking trial room, I immediately walked to the place I’d stood twice before. Of course, instead of Shui standing next to me, I was now presented with a portrait with a blown-up picture of his face in his stead. On it was a weird looking star with the north point painted fully pink and the other three left blank. It only took me a second to realised it was a compass sign.

When I looked over to Yuta’s, I was met with an X with vines and wildlife growing off of it, disrespecting his talent. Meanwhile, Tanaki’s X appeared to be turned slightly, imitating a religious cross instead, the bottom arm drawn slightly further that the others.

Once again, an inner monologue began. I was looking at 12 people- 12 people I had grown to trust and become friends with. One of these people had performed the cardinal sin, and once again they’d be targeted for death like others before them.

Except this time, it was different. This time, the killer had killed two people.

This time, the killer was too far gone.

This time... the killer deserved to die...

Right?

**TRIAL BEGIN- ALL RISE!**


	30. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- TRIAL PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 EVIDENCE
> 
> Monomodo File A: “The victim is Shui Ninigata, the ultimate Cartographer. His body was discovered by Kaiyo, Ini, Taihen, Hibachi and Akari in the West Mansion’s Dining Area. The cause of death is unknown due to the body being too mangled beyond any sort of autopsy.”
> 
> Monomodo File B: “The Victim is Yuta Roominush, the ultimate Mycologist. His body was discovered by Winnego, Yanayashi, Mutsuko, Akari, and Kanji in the East Mansion’s Bar. The cause of death was decapitation.”
> 
> Shui’s Perk: When he was killed, Shui’s perk was supposed to create a ‘locked room’ scenario; no entrance, no exit. However, this perk didn’t activate.
> 
> Yuta’s Perk: Yuta’s perk made it so the body discovery announcement played with one less person finding the body. This appears to have applied to both victims.
> 
> Shui’s Autopsy: The body is completely destroyed. The cause of death cannot be determined due to how bloody the area is and how little of the body is intact. However, the cuts along Shui’s neck appear jagged, like his head was removed with a weapon not used for cutting.
> 
> Yuta’s Autopsy: Unlike Shui, the neck wounds of Yuta’s head are cleanly cut. The body cannot be located, so it cannot be determined how Yuta was put into this state.
> 
> Call Sign: A flower with eight petals was carved into the wall at the scene of the crime. Ini confirms that her father, Mako, made the call sign’s design, and her flower hairclip was also made by her father in the same pattern.
> 
> Shui’s Messages: Shui sent messages to everyone in the facility. The last message he sent was to Ini at 11:55pm, 5 minutes before the motive activated. Kaiyo and Taihen were with her when she received the message.
> 
> Akari’s Alibi: Akari claims she was in her room before going down to the bar to get a drink. That’s when she found Yuta’s head in the bar, and promptly got as many people to join her as possible.
> 
> Winnego’s Alibi: After putting Yanayashi to bed, Winnego claims to have been at the fountain for the time before the body discovery announcement. Taihen and Ini talked to him eventually.
> 
> Amun’s Alibi: According to Amun, he used to work under Mako back when he was simply a slave. Mako was the first person to treat him like he deserved; however, he claims that Mako was quick to sell him off upon being offered a very large sum of Yen.
> 
> Mako Itinora: The Ultimate Mountain Guide. Was once known serial killer under the name ‘Floral Menace’. Mako was captured and placed into a previous killing game, where he died inside the Library of the East Mansion. There’s a biography about him, underlining his upbringing, his family and, most importantly, different kill methods he has used. It was found on a table in the West Mansion’s Library.
> 
> Yuta’s Murder: There is absolutely nothing pointing towards Yuta’s murder. The only thing out of place is the blood on the bar’s counter.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched everyone with a different look on my face. I could feel tension that I hadn’t felt the other two times- a tension of people hating each other and wanting to blame each other for the things they’d done.

Manarsh opened his mouth to speak. “I’ll begin with--”

“Can it, you piece of shit!” Akari flared to life, pointing to him as he sat on a comfy looking throne. Next to him, Monokali lay dormant, clearly resting for the finale.

Manarsh went silent, getting stuck into his book instead. Meanwhile, the 11 remaining students all looked at each other with shifting eyes, me included.

“... G-Guys...” Ini tried to speak up, and was met with silence instead. “We can’t stay silent, guys... we won’t get anywhere.”

She was right. If we didn’t talk, we didn’t progress, and who knows what happened if we ran the time limit out. It’s not like I wanted to stay silent, though... I just didn’t know how to approach the topic of two people dying.

“Then let me bring up the first subject,” Taihen said out of the blue. “How about we discuss some alibis? Or did you all make them up like last time?”

I flinched. Last time, everyone had made their alibis as tricky as possible- except Taihen himself- and it had really caused the trial to go on longer that it needed to. Now, we were facing twice the amount as last time...

How many alibis were going to be made up this time?

I followed the people’s alibis to the best of my ability. It started with Taihen himself. “Well, I was in the library. How far back do we need these alibis to go?”

“At least two hours...” Akari mentioned. “Then further if we determine when these kills actually happened. I can guess that Shui was killed around the time the motive happened.”

“So we are more focused on Sir Roominush and his time of death,” Mutsuko exclaimed. “When was the last time any of us saw the man in question?”

“This morning,” Kanji said loudly. “I and he talked in... I think the East Mansion bar?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen him at all since yesterday...” Amun said to himself.

“Great!” Taihen yelled. “Has NOBODY seen mushroom head around?!”

And like that...

Silence.

“Great. So this was a waste of our time,” Akari muttered.

What was wrong with me? I couldn’t hear a single thing out of place in the discussion. Not a word, not a change in tone. Nobody was lying, which was good- but nobody was bringing up and straw-ends that I could work off of.

Akari grimaced. “Great. Perfect. **_We’ve got nothing_** _.”_

And that was my straw-end.

“I agree with that!” I yelled suddenly. “Uh... the... nothing part, not the waste of time bit. I think... I think this is a kill that was made into the perfect crime, at least from our stand point.

A perfect crime. It was a term I’d heard from my dad’s old cop shows- A crime so great that not even the best of the best could solve it. Of course, none of us were the best of the best, so it wouldn’t be hard to put something like this past us... And yet, that meant someone in the group was skilled enough to commit such a murder.

Ini scratched her cheek. “What are you saying, Kaiyo? T-That this can’t be solved...?”

“No... I’m saying that Yuta’s murder was made so difficult that it’s completely unsolvable as it is!” I crossed my arms, trying to at least pose for plausible in my theory. “And I know how I can prove it!”

I quickly flipped to Yuta’s Autopsy.

“Kanji, Mutsuko! Did you guys find his body?”

“I am afraid we did not, Miss Sycamore.” Mutsuko responded for the pair. “We searched as much land as we could.”

“We checked inside and out, and we didn’t find ANYTHING!” Kanji amplified the point. “Not a hair out of place, even after we searched so hard!”

I bit my lip, sucked in air and continued. “What if Yuta’s body had been covered in things that’d make the killer easily indentified?”

“Like... marks, for example?” Yanayashi did try to say it loud, but she ended up causing her voice to break.

“Like marks.” I flexed my fingers. “Burn marks, knife wounds, ropes and chains... anything that could’ve pointed us towards a killer.”

“So by getting rid of the body,” Akari worked off my point, “they were able to completely remove the possibility of getting caught?”

“That’s right,” I commended her secretly. “And by getting rid of that one thing, they were able to put the crime into perfection.”

“Okay... so who could do that?”

Taihen just had to swoop in and steal my glory. I felt my bottom lip quiver as he gave me another good shit-eating grin. “If Yuta had been killed so expertly, how would’ve his killer even known how to make it a perfect crime in the first place?”

This is where brain power would have to come into play. I flicked through my evidence, finding what I felt could help me in that regard.

And when I came across it, I felt my eyes brighten with realisation.

“Easy. They didn’t.” I motioned to the tablets as I sent the evidence to them. “It was already planned out for them.”

“What is this, a biography?” Winnego checked it. “What’s so important about it?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked,” I said, feeling like a true detective. “Because that biography belongs to Mako Itinora, an infamous serial killer!”

Ini eeped. Everyone instantly looked to her as she did.

“Eyes off the girl!” I found myself yelling. “She’s got nothing to do with this. You see, her father was a serial killer, but she isn’t. The biography is chock full of information, including different kill methods that he used.”

Ini poked her fingers together. “D-Daddy... Daddy says that he killed people to protect me. He needed to make sure I didn’t end up like him, b-by doing it himself.”

Taihen smirked. “Oh, so you’ve got a good relationship with your father--”

Hibachi cut him off with a strangely powerful sentence. “That... doesn’t mean she’s entirely out of the clear.”

I swallowed. I was afraid of this.

“What do you mean, Hibachi?”

“Simple.” Hibachi ran her hand through her hair. “I’m going to need some good proof for me to believe that Ini wasn’t involved at all during Yuta’s kill.”

“Or Shui’s, for that matter!” I was suddenly accosted by the familiar yell of Sun-Sing. Holy shit, I’d completely forgotten she was there for a moment. “What’s the chances that Ini killed Shui, too?”

A new discussion was underway in a matter of moments.

“Miss Ninigata is looking rather suspicious...” Mutsuko muttered, adjusting his hat downwards.

Ini stayed completely silent, tears welling in her eyes. This was like the first trial, when everyone was blaming her for the death of Wananta- it was like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t defend herself because she couldn’t find the words to use.

“Come on, Ini!” Sun-Sing yelled. “If you’re innocent, show some proof!”

Ini’s cheerful, playful, girlish demeanour was gone. She shut in on herself, hugging herself closely as she whimpered.

“Her silence doesn’t help her case,” Taihen chuckled as he leant on his booth.

Hibachi shook her head. “Ini, just one thing. What were you doing when Shui was killed...? **_Or can’t you prove it_** _?_ ”

I had to come in with the rescue. “Hang on, Hibachi. I can prove it.”

She looked to me, surprised. “Oh? And what would that be?”

“... Did everyone receive a message from Shui?” I looked to them all, my voice lowering gently. “Because Ini did. She received a message from Shui at 11:55pm, around five minutes before the motive.”

“If I had to guess...” Taihen bit his thumb. “We were discovering Shui’s body at... 12:15? It was definitely past midnight.”

I felt a twinge of anger. “Taihen, you were there when she got the message! You can attest her alibi- she was with us for an entire two hours!”

Taihen smirked. “Oh, so I was. Guess I forgot about that... Too busy thinking ‘bout S-E-X...” He giggled, sitting down as he sung to himself.

Mutsuko groaned. “Alright, so we are saying that Miss Itinora cannot be the killer of Sir Ninigata or Sir Roominush. However, someone here used her father’s methods in their own kill.”

Sun-Sing didn’t seem convinced. “That’s what I’m having trouble following! How many of us here knew that Ini’s father was a serial killer?!”

Again, eyes darted back to Ini.

“Ahem...” Amun cleared his throat. “I did, my queen.”

Well, it was time to sort that problem out too then.

Sun-Sing started the new debate. “Amun? How on Earth did you know that?”

“It is simple.” Amun put a hand across his chest. “I was a friend of the family.”

“Uncle Amun used to read me stories!” Ini said proudly.

“Does that mean that Sir Isira is aware of the killing methods?” Mutsuko asked as he adjusted his mask.

Amun shook his head. “I was not aware of the methods. However, _I worked under Mako_ for a long time.”

“And by that, he means he literally worked for him.” I flicked to Amun’s alibi before he was called out on how he worded it. “He was... in his own words, a slave. He used to do housekeeping stuff for the Itinora household.”

“I remember always coming home from school and seeing Uncle Amun, and it made me very happy...” Ini cooed to herself, but then stopped. “Where did you go, Uncle Amun? My last memory of you was the letter you left on my nightstand, saying you had to go.”

Amun bit the inside of his cheek. “I... was sold by your father to my new king, my queen. Money was tight... I don’t blame him for doing so.”

Ini blinked. “O-Oh...”

“Alright, enough of that,” Akari growled. “We’re still looking at a pair of kills, guys.”

Ini removed the beanie from her skirt, looking at it. “Daddy... Daddy would always leave his mark at the scene of the crimes.”

I noted that, quickly switching to the Call Sign. “You’re talking about that eight petalled flower, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Ini took out her hairclip again. “He made it because no one would suspect a man like him to love flowers. They were looking for a woman, only for a man to be the one to have made the design.”

Ini smiled at her hairclip.

“When Daddy made my hairclip, he told me that no one would draw a connection. I’ve worn it since I was four years old.”

As she was talking, I noticed that Hibachi was holding onto a comment that she wanted to make. When she was finished, Hibachi let it go. “Is there a chance that... someone just wanted to frame Ini instead?”

Winnego picked up on that point. “What’s that supposed to mean, exactly?”

“Well, think about it.” Hibachi tried to explain to the best she could. “The call sign left at the scene looks pretty identical to Ini’s hairclip, right? What if this killer just wanted to try and blame Ini for the kill by making the Call Sign look like her hairclip?”

“And in response... coincidentally made Mako’s signature sign.” Suddenly Winnego was on board. “So... they got Mako involved without ever knowing who he truly was?”

I bit my nail, thinking about it. “It... seems like a possibility... but that does bring up a few other problems. Mainly the fact that, in order to do this... Someone would’ve needed to be a psychopath.”

“If they weren’t blaming Mako...” Yanayashi quibbled. “Then... they just killed Shui that way because they weren’t right in the head, right?”

And like a choir of church bells, the answer rang out.

“The Motive!” I yelled aloud.

“What about it--” Akari shuddered. “Oh, wait; I know what you’re referring to. The Motive was that someone at random was picked to become a mindless slave to the killing game, right?”

“I... wouldn’t put it like that, but okay...”

“It’s true, though!” Akari, for the first time, looked confident in someone else’s statement. “So, if they got their mind fucked with, does that mean they became... well, a psycho?”

Ini cuddled her father’s hat close. “Daddy wasn’t a psycho! He protected me, kept me safe. He never hurt me, or-or tried to make me feel sad!”

As they talked, I was trying to piece something together in my mind. How exactly would someone who had their minds enter a trance act? How would they move, speak, react to others who saw them?

There was only one person I could ask.

“Manarsh.” I turned and looked up at him, as much as I didn’t want to. “What exactly did the motive do?”

“I thought I made that clear,” He said with a condescending tone. “I played a delightful little tune that caused one random person to go into a state where they were no longer in control of their actions.”

“Okay and... what exactly does that foretell?”

Manarsh groaned. “It is EXACTLY how it seems! They were no longer in control of their own actions! They became a mindless husk!”

That statement caused Ini to say something I never expected to hear.

“... Who was?”

In a way, the question could be seen as an innocent mind not understanding what the phrase meant. Something you could explain to help them understand truly what it could imply. But... right now...

It was all I could match.

“I think...” I tried not to sound afraid. “I think Ini might be onto something.”

Akari shakes her head. “Now you’re just being ridiculous. Are you about to say that the one that got possessed was commanded by someone else to do their bidding?”

Silence.

“... That’s exactly what you’re implying.” Akari adjusted her medical mask. “Alright then. I guess we better start with WHO exactly got their minds messed with, right?”

She was exactly right. So began the onslaught.

“Well, I’ll say it right now,” Taihen wiped his nose. “It wasn’t me.”

“Or me!” Sun-Sing said afterwards.

Amun nodded. “I don’t feel any different.”

Akari broke off that point. “Neither do I.”

Mutsuko nodded. “I do not feel as though I was affected.”

“I think I’m good, too!” Kanji said, grinning.

Yanayashi rubs her eye. “I was asleep, and I only woke up when the body discovery announcement went off.”

Winnego nodded. “And I was at the fountain for the entirety of it. Taihen and Ini can attest to that.”

“I think I’d know if I got my mind wiped,” Ini giggled. “There’s not much in it anyway.”

Akari sighed, looking back to me. “Alright, so, Kaiyo? Did **_that help at all_**?”

To my surprise, it actually did.

It helped me realise that the person who’d gotten bossed around...

Wasn’t here anymore.

Flicking to Yuta’s Murder once more, I realised all too soon what had happened. “If... per chance... Yuta had been the one entranced...”

“Yuta?” Kanji replied. “Why do you think it was him?”

I had to put it in terms that I’m sure everyone would understand.

“If Yuta had been the one to face the motive, he’d be able to be commanded to do whatever that person wanted...” I sucked air through my teeth. “And they took that chance to get him to kill himself.”

**“Your Argument’s Too Rough!”**

I was alerted to Kanji, who yelled at me from his booth.

“I can’t let that stand!” He didn’t seem too pleased. “After all, there are a few things that don’t line up with your theory. The main one that stands out is...”

I swear, he took a stance that made him look like he was an anime character.

“How was he able to hide his own body?!”

I prepared to clash word blades with someone once again. He began the rebuttal with a familiar sounding phrase.

“Let me keep this clear for everyone. If Yuta had been entranced, there was no way he’d be able to make his way out of the bar area. After all, there’s no other way down there than the staircase. To think he got entranced is stupid, Kaiyo!”

I hummed. “I’m not saying he committed Shui’s murder... I’m just saying there’s a chance he got affected by the motive.”

“But that’s still a huge problem!” Kanji ran his hands along his chin. “After all, Yuta was killed as well, right? If he was to commit suicide, **_his body wouldn’t be able to be moved_**... we never found it, so how do you suppose he did that?”

I shut him down, clashing my response onto his. “There IS a way the body could’ve been moved, actually.”

Kanji tilted his head. “Wait, there is? How?”

“Simple...” My gaze began moving towards someone in particular. “There’s a chance that someone here hid his body after he killed himself.”

Of course. After all this, I should’ve known. I should’ve known that the professional was the one who did it.

“Akari.”

She immediately responded the way I expected.

“Fuck off.”

**INTERMISSION**


	31. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- TRIAL PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 EVIDENCE  
> Monomodo File A: “The victim is Shui Ninigata, the ultimate Cartographer. His body was discovered by Kaiyo, Ini, Taihen, Hibachi and Akari in the West Mansion’s Dining Area. The cause of death is unknown due to the body being too mangled beyond any sort of autopsy.”  
> Monomodo File B: “The Victim is Yuta Roominush, the ultimate Mycologist. His body was discovered by Winnego, Yanayashi, Mutsuko, Akari, and Kanji in the East Mansion’s Bar. The cause of death was decapitation.”  
> Shui’s Perk: When he was killed, Shui’s perk was supposed to create a ‘locked room’ scenario; no entrance, no exit. However, this perk didn’t activate.  
> Yuta’s Perk: Yuta’s perk made it so the body discovery announcement played with one less person finding the body. This appears to have applied to both victims.  
> Shui’s Autopsy: The body is completely destroyed. The cause of death cannot be determined due to how bloody the area is and how little of the body is intact. However, the cuts along Shui’s neck appear jagged, like his head was removed with a weapon not used for cutting.  
> Yuta’s Autopsy: Unlike Shui, the neck wounds of Yuta’s head are cleanly cut. The body cannot be located, so it cannot be determined how Yuta was put into this state.  
> Call Sign: A flower with eight petals was carved into the wall at the scene of the crime. Ini confirms that her father, Mako, made the call sign’s design, and her flower hairclip was also made by her father in the same pattern.  
> Shui’s Messages: Shui sent messages to everyone in the facility. The last message he sent was to Ini at 11:55pm, 5 minutes before the motive activated. Kaiyo and Taihen were with her when she received the message.  
> Akari’s Alibi: Akari claims she was in her room before going down to the bar to get a drink. That’s when she found Yuta’s head in the bar, and promptly got as many people to join her as possible.  
> Winnego’s Alibi: After putting Yanayashi to bed, Winnego claims to have been at the fountain for the time before the body discovery announcement. Taihen and Ini talked to him eventually.  
> Amun’s Alibi: According to Amun, he used to work under Mako back when he was simply a slave. Mako was the first person to treat him like he deserved; however, Amun claims that Mako was quick to sell him off upon being offered a very large sum of Yen.  
> Mako Itinora: The Ultimate Mountain Guide. Was once known serial killer under the name ‘Floral Menace’. Mako was captured and placed into a previous killing game, where he died inside the Library of the East Mansion. There’s a biography about him, underlining his upbringing, his family and, most importantly, different kill methods he has used. It was found on a table in the West Mansion’s Library.  
> Yuta’s Murder: There is absolutely nothing pointing towards Yuta’s murder. The only thing out of place is the blood on the bar’s counter.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Akari.”

“Fuck off.”

I shook my head. “It’s you, isn’t it? You commanded Yuta to kill himself.”

Akari growled back at me like an animal. “I said, fuck off. I’m not talking to you.”

“Well, that’s extremely suspicious,” Kanji responded. “Akari, if you’re not going to talk, there would be no reason to even dispute you made him do it.”

I quoted Shui with my next sentence. “And since you made him do it, you’d be classed as the blackened. You’ll be executed.”

Akari’s eyes were dark. Angry. They weren’t full of the snobbish nature they once were. It was like I was staring into the eyes of someone who knew they’d killed another.

And didn’t even care.

“And what of it?” Akari pulled on her mask. “There are so many holes in that theory it could be Swiss Cheese.”

Winnego grumbled. “Akari, you can’t just say that. Give us an example.”

“Are they not obvious?!” Akari suddenly yelled.

I sighed. “Akari, out of everyone here, you are the only one who can’t exactly give an exact alibi. Sure, you went down into the bar... but did anyone see you go down?”

Amun answered for her. “I was simply watching the door when Queen Sun-Sing wished to go to sleep. I did not see her enter.”

“And I was in the kitchen for a while before she came out,” Mutsuko exclaimed. “I did not once see Miss Tanaka enter.”

“But you did see her exit,” I quoted, “and it’s hard to believe that you had entered ‘for a drink’ like you said you did.”

“I...” Akari knew immediately that I was onto her. “I...”

“I don’t even need to push evidence, do I Akari?” I felt pretty good for myself, discovering the killer so quickly. “You got Yuta to kill himself. And with that, you became the blackened.”

Akari’s face, however, didn’t seem to let up. She remained a snarling beast as she responded just as toxically. “You know what? I’ll be happy to confirm a few things for you... But you’ll see at the end of it all that I’m no killer.”

And thus began probably the weirdest story I’d ever heard.

“In truth, Yuta did become the target for the motive,” She began, crossing her arms. “And I watched his eyes go pure white, right in front of me. Like I said, I’d gone down for a drink- at around 11:30. We’d talked for a bit, and when the tune played, Yuta completely stopped responding.”

That’s where the story stopped being believable.

“About... five, ten seconds after that ordeal, Yuta’s eyes turned crimson red. His voice... became deeper. His way of speaking completely changed.” Akari, despite how she was making it seem, genuinely sounded scared as she repeated it. “At first, I thought he was going to kill me, but... He didn’t. I... I tried to talk to Yuta, but... he was gone. And replaced with...”

Akari looked to the floor.

“Mako Itinora.”

“Oh, now that’s where I’m drawing the line!” Ini suddenly yelled. “How did Yuta get possessed by Daddy if Daddy was dead?!”

“Exactly.”

I responded for her, flicking once again to Mako’s clue. “Mako was killed inside the Mansion’s walls. I... I’m not one to believe in this supernatural stuff, but if Mako’s spirit was still possessing this place then--”

“ **That is entirely unnecessary.** ”

My head flew up to Mutsuko, who was grabbing his wrist like it was hurting him. “Miss... Sycamore. Do not speak ill of the dead.”

“I-I wasn’t! I was just saying...”

“I do not care for what exactly you are attempting to pull, but this story is not possible.” Mutsuko ran his fingers along the rim of his hat. “I am a Witch Doctor, after all. I would know.”

Thus began another rebuttal showdown. I had to keep on my toes for this one- I was battling against someone who had genuine knowledge on the subject at hand.

“To begin, for Sir Itinora to possess Sir Roominush, Sir Roominush would have to be willing to channel his spirit. As he was in a state of complete absent-mindedness, it would be impossible for Sir Itinora to get such consent from the target.”

I shut him down quickly. “Forgive me for saying this, Ini, but I don’t think Mako was the type of person who’d care... just read his file.”

“In that case, the spirit would take over, yes. But I doubt a spirit such as Sir Itinora would willingly murder himself, especially considering he had been killed and had shown such ability to fight for his own regard.” Mutsuko waggled his finger at me. “It is simply ridiculous to think Sir Itinora would even take a command from Miss Tanaka, let alone talk to her about anything.”

Again, I had to correct him. “Mako may have been a serial killer, Mutsuko, but he wasn’t mindless. It’s obvious he had his own desire.”

“So you are suggesting that Sir Itinora had his own plans? A curious theory.” Mutsuko made a thinking pose. “Then, pray tell, what was this plan? Did he have _something particular in mind?_ ”

With that, I made sure to keep a steady stance as I showed him the Mako clue once more. “Mako Itinora... probably didn’t have a plan at all. Instead, he had something far more malicious planned.”

“And what could that be?” Mutsuko raised his face at me.

“Well, you know how this book has different kill methods and things from Mako’s past?” I drummed my fingers on the booth. “It has an entire section dedicated to why Mako does the things he does... and at the end of it all, Mako’s reasons are his daughter and protecting what he could lose so easily.”

Ini sniffled. “D-Daddy... always said that he would rather lose his life than loose me. If everything he did was for naught, he’d never forgive himself... he used to say that while I pretended to sleep, sometimes.”

“So, there’s a chance that Mako...” I bit my lip, feeling myself heart beat faster. “T-There’s a chance Mako knew something that we didn’t.”

Akari, who was still pissed off, looked to me with a smug expression. “And what could that be, Kaiyo?”

And then, like that, it hit me. Yuta’s death, the covered up murder, Akari’s unwillingness to admit the truth. Mako HAD a plan. He’d planned everything in advance.

So far in advance that it had taken this long for it to finally come into action.

“Mako...” I shuddered. “Mako was trying to protect Ini.”

“By...” Yanayashi gulped. “By doing what?”

“By killing the person who posed her the most threat.”

Akari roared suddenly. “Don’t be fucking ridiculous! How could I pose threat to that damn child?!”

“I’m... not talking about you.” My eyes scanned to... his portrait. “I’m talking about Yuta. I guess there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to try and see why, but...”

Ini looked to Yuta’s portrait too. “But... Yuta was so nice to me! He would always greet me with a coffee in the mornings when he could, a-and made me smile! Why would he be a bad person?”

“Ini... I need you to be honest with me.” I leant on the booth, looking at her gently. “Did you have many friends growing up?”

“Yeah! Tons!” She smiled.

“How many of them are still alive?”

The smile faded instantly.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong,” I stood up straight, “but Mako... Mako probably saw something that you didn’t, Ini. Perhaps Yuta had been trying to get close to you so he could kill you and make his own escape... or perhaps his mind was far more corrupted, and he planned to get you to help him kill someone else.”

Ini whimpered. “N-No! He wouldn’t!”

Then, she looked at Mako’s beanie, which she still held close to her heart.

“... Would he...?”

Taihen tutted. “Well done, Sugar Tits. You’ve solved one mystery out of, like, twelve, and broke a Loli’s heart in the process.”

“L-Loli...?” Ini asked quietly.

“Issue is, girl, we’re not getting anywhere fast.” Taihen finally stood up again. “There’s still a lot to uncover. For starters, Shui’s murderer is still not identified; we’ve just been focusing on the drug abuser and how bad his mind has been.”

Akari gave me one look, and I realised he was right. I’d gotten so caught up on solving the motive that I’d completely shirked responsibility of the actual killer. Though, now we had more knowledge of the motive, it could probably help with the murder...

Akari began yet another discussion with yet another good point. “So now that is out of the way, does anyone have anything they’d like to bring up?”

“Uh huh!” Ini jumped a little, not as excitedly as she would usually. “I wanna know why Shui is dead!”

“To commit murder so violently...” Mutsuko tipped his hat over his eyes. “Such sinful expression of hatred...”

“Hatred’s correct!” Taihen laughed. “What the fuck happened to him? Did a bomb go off in his chest?!”

“Certainly looks that way,” Winnego responded. “It’s odd... _I didn’t see anyone_ come out of the mansion.”

“That’s what we need to discuss!” Suddenly, I was at Winnego’s Alibi. “Winnego, you sat at the fountain for a while, huh?”

“I did indeed,” She replied. “Sat there for... oh, a good few hours. Not a single person came in or out of the mansion until you ran past, Kaiyo.”

“We were all trying to avoid him,” Yanayashi added. “We were afraid to talk to him, b-because he was the traitor...”

Hibachi made a pained sound, looking away.

“At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter who he was...” Amun took a stand against the comment. “It’s the fact that he was killed so brutally.”

“So... in order to kill Shui, someone would need to get inside the mansion without getting spotted by Winnego, leave in the same way, not get covered in blood after cutting him up like that and be at the West Mansion in time for Yuta’s body to be discovered.”

We all looked at Yanayashi in complete silence.

“... That’s completely impossible.”

Those words came out of my own mouth. I didn’t want to say it, but it was true- the way that it had been described was completely impossible. There was no way that anyone could do all that, without being spotted.

Hibachi swallowed. “There... might be a way.”

“Oh, this should be good.” Akari leant on her booth. “How? How did someone manage to murder Shui?”

“By Teleportation.”

To think I’d see the day that Akari was left standing in complete silence. She spluttered, then growled, then tested her words before settling on a big hearty ‘What?’

“You heard me.” Hibachi ran her fingers along the booth. “Teleporting. The kill could easily be performed if the killer could teleport.”

“H-Hibachi, are you feeling okay?” Yanayashi poked her fingers together. “Do you need to take a lie down?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine.” Hibachi revealed her tablet. “After all, it was Shui himself that told me about it. Underneath the bar area is a hidden room that connects to nowhere in particular. It can be accessed via a trapdoor, hidden under the rug.”

Akari’s face went pale.

“The message says a lot of other things about the room. About how after we all treated him like the bad guy, he went down there to see if he could find something to prove he wasn’t working for the bad guys.” Hibachi, despite her cheerful tone, began crying. “He sent me a picture.”

She turned the tablet towards us all, a picture of what appeared to be a completely mirrored room on it. The trapdoor she listed was on the roof above him, but what was more interesting was the clothes on the sofa, laid out like they’d been there for Shui himself. Luckily, someone seemed to recognise them.

“Hang on! Those are Daddy’s clothes!”

She pointed and jumped up and down, her eyes watering. I knew then what had happened. It only took a few moments.

“Akari...” I looked to her, seeing that she was holding onto her hair like a stress ball. “Holy shit.”

“What? WHAT?!” Akari was out of her shell in moments. “The hell is that look for?! You think I did this?!”

“No... Now I _know_ you did this.” I thumped both fists on the booth. “I don’t know how... but I know that behind all of this... it was you.”

I pointed with authority.

“You may not have killed either of them... but you certainly orchestrated this entire ordeal!”

Thus began another long winded discussion.

“Hey, not to take the side of the suspicious, but isn’t that fucking stupid?” Taihen scowled. “First you say Akari’s in the East Mansion Bar. Next you say she’s in the West Mansion Kitchen, killing Shui...”

“And then, she’s coming out of the East Mansion’s bar area behind me...” Amun tutted. “Forgive my tune, my queen, but I don’t see the logic.”

Hibachi was talking to herself. “If Akari used that room, I’m sure she could’ve done it... There’s no way she couldn’t...”

Akari shook her head. “Don’t be fucking stupid. _I didn’t even know it existed_!”

“... I don’t doubt that...” I looked up at Akari. “But I think I know someone who did.”

For the last time, I flicked to Mako’s clue.

“If Mako knew about the room... what are the chances he told you about it?”

Akari made a sound that told me I was onto something.

“So, here’s the way I’m thinking.” I tried to draw it out on the booth to make sure I understood it too. “If this... backroom, let’s call it... connected the two trapdoors in the bars, Akari could’ve travelled between the two mansions without being spotted. The Simulation could make this possible... after all, we’ve seen that this place abhors the rules of real life.”

Hibachi bit her forefinger. “It could even make it so that time didn’t apply. She could have done whatever she wanted to, and we wouldn’t be any the wiser.”

Akari was getting desperate. “What about Winnego?! He could be lying!”

“It’s ‘she’,” Taihen responded, “And _she_ wasn’t covered in blood when we found her. There’s no way she’d be able to wash off the blood in that little time.”

Slowly but surely, everyone was beginning to turn on Akari. She was looking at all of us with the angriest eyes I’d ever seen on a person.

“At the end of it all, Akari...” Amun’s eyes narrowed at her. “There’s no way to escape that you are the blackened.”

“Even if you didn’t kill Shui, you could’ve commanded Yuta to do it for you. I’m sure Mako would’ve been happy to do the deed,” Yanayashi sniffed.

“And if you did kill Shui, even if you managed to avoid seeing Yuta kill himself, you’d still be classed as the killer of Shui; and since he’s not here to defend himself, I’m sure Yuta would class you as his accomplice anyway,” Taihen deterred.

“Hell, that even explains where the body went!” Kanji wrung his hands together. “You just dragged it into the hidden room!”

Akari’s anger turned white hot. “FUCK ALL OF YOU!”

“I think it’s fair to say we’ve found the killer, huh?” Hibachi, holding her hand over her face to hide her rage, spoke gently as possible. “We’re ready to vote. Come on, let’s get this over with.”

But then...

“W-Wait...”

The way the voice sounded, I swear I thought it was Yanayashi to start. When my eyes darted to Akari, whose anger had faded in an instant, I realised that she was speaking in an entirely different tone.

“P-Please... let m-me... l-let me exp-p-plain.” Akari’s eye twitched as, for the first time, she removed her face mask.

And my eyes widened.

Hiding below the mask were scars, splitting her mouth wide open. Her mouth didn’t stop at the lips- it went far past that, along her cheeks and up to her ears. Akari had managed to hide it very well behind the face mask and the strings that held it in place. No hiding it anymore, however.

“Let me...” Every time she spoke, she held her jaw in place, her tongue lolling slightly with each word. “Let me explain why... Let me explain.”

Ini eeped. “Akari! What happened to you?!”

“The marks aren’t fresh...” Amun thought deeply to himself. “This was done to her a long time ago.”

“I’ll say everything...” Akari looked up, her eyes beginning to water. “I’ll tell you whatever you need to know. Just please... let me live... just a little longer...”

I bit my teeth together tightly, feeling uncomfortable with the way Akari was acting. The rage she’d shown in her every action was gone within a millisecond. Was this really her?

Why wasn’t she always like this?

Of course, with Akari’s sudden change of personality came another one, too. One that I knew was coming.

“You want to live...?” Hibachi couldn’t hide it anymore. “You want to live, after everything you’ve done? You want to live?!”

Yanayashi looked afraid. Everyone else just looked confused.

My face was probably just full of regret.

“Do you know... What finding him like that did to me...?” Hibachi’s eyes grew with rage for Akari as she gripped onto her stump. “How do you think that made me feel?!”

Hibachi, with all the force she could, slammed her hand onto the booth, creating a large crack in it. I flinched backwards, as did everyone else.

“You want to live?!” Hibachi screamed. “You killed my boyfriend, you son of a bitch!”

I swallowed.

“B-Boyfriend...?” Yanayashi shook.

“They were dating...” Mutsuko sighed. “I should have guessed... Miss Longings and Sir Ninigata did spend a lot of time together... at least from my perspective.”

As Hibachi shook with anger and hatred, I realised that Ini was wearing a confused expression.

“Alright...” I sighed. “I’m going to go over everything one more time, okay? Just so we’re absolutely sure we’re up to date.”

And with that, I took a deep breath...

And began.

**...**

“There are two victims in this case. We’ll have to start with the second one in order to explain the first one, okay?”

“The killer this time round was with Yuta at the time of the motive’s beginning. The motive caused one person to lose their mind and turn into a husk- and unfortunately, that person was Yuta. During this time, a man by the name of Mako Itinora, who had been killed inside the area, possessed him, taking over.”

“Mako was protecting his daughter by doing this. Clearly, he knew something we didn’t.”

“By talking with the killer, Mako was able to tell her about the bar area’s secret- there was a hatch that they could enter and move to the other mansion without effort. The Killer, of course, took this chance with gusto, immediately heading over to the new mansion.”

“There, Shui waited. I hate to think that Shui didn’t see it coming... after all, we’d all antagonised him, thinking he was the working with the mastermind. The Killer, dressed as Mako using clothes in the backroom, attacked Shui and turned him into the display we found him as.”

“All it took was The Killer heading back into the backrooms, and she was able to switch out and make herself presentable.”

“When she came back, however, she found Yuta dead. Clearly, she must’ve known what to do, because she decapitated the body using a weapon from the back room and dragged the body into it. This is why we couldn’t find the body after the search.”

All it took was for The Killer to set the room up how she saw fit and she could walk out of the bar, pretending she’d just found the body. She’d even come up on the Body Discovery Announcement because she had, technically, discovered the body first.”

“Had it not been for the holes in her alibi, we may have never discovered the truth of the case... but now, your secrets have been revealed!”

“Isn’t that right... Akari Tanaka, the Ultimate Pharmacist!”

**TRIAL END. PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to realise how long it took for me to write this chapter.
> 
> I usually write my trials as one big block and then seperate it when I can- however, this chapter was done in three parts, with part 2 taking around 3 hours for me to get perfect. I'm not even sure I've included everything I can.
> 
> Please forgive me if I haven't- I'm ill at the moment, but I didn't want to leave a day in between trials.
> 
> Love you all,  
> -Joseph


	32. 3- THE MANSION OF MIRRORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSTMORTEM

Monokali made a small jingling sound. “YOU ALL VOTED CORRECTLY. THE KILLER WAS AKARI TANAKA. PLEASE SPEND TIME TO TALK TO HER WHILE THE EXECUTION IS SET IN STONE.”

Manarsh got up, walking out of the room as Monokali watched us all gather into the circle around Akari. Once again, I’d sentenced someone to their death.

Unlike the last times, though, it appeared that Akari was actually afraid. She looked around frantically, watching all the curtains for the chain that’d drag her to her death.

And then, Hibachi stepped forwards...

And clobbered her across the face.

Amun pulled her back. “Hibachi, my queen!”

“BITCH!” Hibachi yelled at her. “HOW COULD YOU?!”

Akari dropped to her knees, holding the now bleeding part of her face. From my angle, I saw just how badly her scars had healed- they were jagged and angry, like Monomodo’s smile. However, she hid it so well, even now after she pulled the mask back in place.

“I...” She shook her head. “Hibachi, I’m so sorry. I... I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything.” Hibachi stormed to the back of the group, refusing to take part in the conversation. Meanwhile, it was me who stepped forward next.

“Akari...” I had to ask. There was no way I could let her go without answers. “What happened to you?”

“Are you asking about why I killed or why I...” Akari ripped her mask off, tossing it aside, letting us see the splits in her cheeks. “Or how I ended up like this?”

“... Both.”

It hadn’t been until then that I had heard the difference in her speaking. While wearing the mask, her voice had always had a slight muffle to it, but it was a firm, powerful voice that echoed off the walls when she was pissed. Now, I was talking to a coward- a woman who had to hold her jaw line in place just to speak without stuttering. Part of me felt sorry for her.

Part of me just wanted her to stop talking.

“I...” Akari started. “I grew up thinking that I owed the world. I grew up thinking that, because of my parents, I had to prove that we weren’t bad people. My dad was a tax man who kept the money for himself. My mom was a business woman who was only home two hours every week. I wanted to be the change in the family tree.”

She sniffled, tears escaping her eyes and running into the folds where her mouth had been ripped open.

“When my father started paying me, I began spending my money on medicine. I used to go to slums, giving it away to the children and parents who needed it. I was a hero, damn it! I used to go down every other week and give away whole crates worth of life-saving drugs!”

Akari was getting flustered. I could tell that, underneath the thorny exterior, she’d broken out of her stone heart.

“I just wanted to make people happy!” She yelled at us all, throwing tears and blood at her feet as she turned. “I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay! And... And they did THIS to me!”

She let go of her jaw, revealing she couldn’t even close it on her own terms. Now I understood why she always wore that mask- it wasn’t because she was sick, or because she wanted to hide her mouth.

It was because it was the only thing allowing her to speak.

“I... I met a woman in the streets of the slums, late at night.” Akari gripped the sides of her face, hiding the slits. “She was wearing a medical mask, like I was, so I assumed she was ill, and I approached her, asking if she was okay. She... She asked if she was beautiful. I said yes.”

Her hands fell from her cheeks, back to her jaw.

“And then she removed the mask, and... and her jaw fell open. Blood poured from her mouth. She asked if she was still beautiful, and... And I...”

“You said yes.”

Mutsuko sighed deeply. He had been the one to finish Akari’s shaky sentence. “You met the Split-Mouth woman... Kuchisake-onna, if I remember her name correctly.”

“That’s just an old fairy tale,” Taihen responded angrily.

“One that cannot be ignored.”

Akari shook her head. “I... I tried to be friendly... and she did this to me. Made me ugly. Made me disgusting. Children ran away from me, and I was berated by the very people I’d wanted to protect.”

I sniffled. That’s why she was so cold to us. That’s why she was full of hatred to us. She wasn’t just a harsh person- she had been disfigured and watched the person she’d wanted to become crumble away below her hand.

“I... I just wanted people to be happy.” Akari broke down then, letting her tears pour down her face. “I just wanted to make people healthy. A-And... And they... And they did this to me.”

“Before you go...” Ini stepped in, her eyes barely holding water. “What did Daddy tell you?! Did he say anything?!”

Akari grumbled. “He told me... That... He loved you... and not to panic that he’s gone. He’ll always be watching out for you... Always.”

Ini eeped.

We all looked at each other. None of us knew what to say. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Manarsh walked back in, his face in a happy looking scowl. “Alright... Akari, it’s time to go.”

“No!” Akari panicked, looking to us for help. “Please! Please, don’t let him kill me! I don’t wanna die!”

“Stubborn until the end...” Kanji sighs, stepping away. “Sorry, Akari.”

“No! No, no, no, no!” She got on her knees, actually begging for her life. “Please, someone help me! Please, I don’t wanna die! Not like this! Not like this...”

One by one, we walked away from her, letting the chain fly out and grab her around the neck. She begged and pleaded even as she was being dragged away, even going as far as to grab onto Amun as she was pulled towards her demise.

My last moment of seeing Akari in front of me was her screaming at the top of her lungs as she was overpowered and dragged away.

**Execution Music:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhlD4o9h-sw>**

When the screens turned on to reveal Akari once more, she was somewhere that I didn’t expect to see her. Akari had been placed on a mountain, surrounded by Minimodo as they tussled about, laughing at her.

Akari looked to the side, seeing Monomodo has he slithered in, making his return to the scene. He grabbed her by the face, laughing directly into it. Something behind the camera pushed it aside, knocking it out of the way- at least, until the camera’s perspective changed.

On a wooden plate, a medicine bottle getting spilt out onto it, we read the title of the execution.

**“AKARI’S EXECUTION: A SERIAL KILLER’S DELIGHT”**

It wasn’t until someone else began walking up the mountain, causing all the other Minimodo to back away in fear, that I saw for the first time the genuine fear Akari had in her eyes. She was strapped to a chair, the freezing cold pushing frostbite onto her, but she was as active as she could be in that state as she threw herself around in terror.

The man, of course, was Mako Itinora. He stood a good three feet above her as he revealed a hiking axe, covered in blood. Monomodo bowed to him like he was a king, watching as he approached Akari with big, heavy steps.

Akari screamed. It was audible, even through the howling winds and chattering Minimodos. Mako had gripped her with fright, one that seemed to cause her to actually break one of her arms trying to escape him.

Then, Mako stopped, looking right into her eyes. Akari whimpered, and even though I couldn’t hear it I knew she was begging for... forgiveness.

Mako gave her it in the form as a single, solitary strike to the forehead with his axe, killing her immediately.

The camera glitched, and Mako was then sitting on the seat in place of Akari, plucking at a guitar that Ini had once played, slaughtered Minimodo laying around him as faint smoke escaped from under one of his eyes.

**EXECUTION EXECUTED SUCCESSFULLY.**

It took all but five seconds before I came back into the room, listening to Manarsh’s horrific laughter.

“Ah, that’s ALWAYS fun to watch!” Manarsh leant over the railing. “Anyone else wanna die tonight? I promise I’ll make it interesting.”

Ini was the palest of all of us, and for good reason. “D-Daddy... Y-You... used him to kill Akari...”

Monokali’s eye traced us all. I could’ve sworn I saw a glint of pity in it as the elevator arrived behind us. It was hard to hear Ini’s sobbing behind me and even harder when I turned to see that she was looking at Mako’s beanie, tears pouring onto it.

“D-Daddy... DADDY! WHY DID YOU DIE?!” She dropped to her knees, cuddling the hat close. “I can’t live without you! I can’t do this on my own! Please, Daddy, don’t leave me alone!”

I got down on one knee, trying to shake her shoulder. “Ini... Ini, come on. Let’s go. Don’t... don’t give up here...”

No response. She was gone- crying her eyes out into the floor and then the sky as she looked up and let loose her haunting wail into the sky. Everyone else crowded around us as I pulled her into the tightest hug I could in a mirror of the night Ini saved me from my nightmares.

The fact she didn’t even hug back scared me.

**...**

**CHAPTER 3 EPILOGUE**

Mutsuko carried Ini out as she slept in his arms. She exhausted herself by crying, and was now snoozing gently into his arms. I watched as everyone else began to walk away, leaving me to look back at Manarsh as he waved slowly. “See you around.”

I bit my lip, jogging over to the others to catch up. I caught up with Hibachi, who was trudging behind the group by a few paces.

“Hey.”

Hibachi kept walking forward, and I did too. “Hey.”

We had both lost someone that day. To me, a mentor. To her, a lover. Shui was gone from our lives. Of course, that’s not who we wanted to talk about.

“Mako killed Yuta,” Hibachi growled. “I... I wonder why. I guess I’ll always be wondering.”

“It was like Akari said...” I looked down to my hands, the biography of Mako Itinora in them. “He loves his daughter. Yuta must’ve been a threat to his family, and he... he made sure Yuta wouldn’t hurt Ini.”

“That’s... what I wanted to ask.” Hibachi brushed a branch aside. “It was about the autopsy of both Shui and Yuta. Akari did them, right?”

“She did...”

“Then... she must’ve lied about the evidence, right?”

“... No, that’s not possible.” I sighed. “She showed me the difference. Yuta was killed with a much sharper object, like...”

“Like a machete.”

We looked at each other, and then towards Mutsuko as he shambled on, holding Ini in his arms. Ini had a machete. It was a present that her father had given her for her tenth birthday.

Part of me wanted to confirm she was okay. Part of me wanted to see if she had the machete on her.

... I’d ask later. Right now, we needed to walk through a dark forest back to the original facility.

I hope to God that was the end.

**CHAPTER 3 END- 10 REMAINING. THE GAME CONTINUES...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how it ends- not with a bang, but with a whimper.
> 
> It's time to take a break from writing this, methinks. Chapter 4 is notorious for being the chapter I tend to lose my mojo with my books, so I'll need to make absolutely sure I'm ready to go.
> 
> Hopefully you'll join me then! We'll have six hundred views in no time, so I want to thank you once again for reading for the time you have!
> 
> \- Joseph


	33. INTERMISSION

**BEGIN AUDIO LOG.**

"And only in this world could that be possible."

"Who... Who are you?"

"Mako Itinora. Pleasure's all mine. Died inside the mansion, came back just to be a problem."

"... Great. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here because there are three people in here that need to lose their lives in order for my dear little girl to survive. I'm in control of one of them, and then there's one sitting in front of me. The other's in the other mansion."

"S-Shui? You want Shui dead?"

"Again, not just him. Shui, you and this little rat."

"Wait... why Yuta? I thought he and Ini were friends..."

"This little freak's been infecting my little girl's mind. He abused her memory loss, day in, day out. Amun coming back was the best thing to happen to her."

"... You're a serial killer. Why do you care about her?"

"Because she's my daughter, Akari! Just because I'm a serial killer doesn't mean I don't feel emotion. I kept people's hairclips in my hat for crying out loud! If they no one who would care that they died, I took hairclips and bobbles and whatever those fucking scrunchy things are to make sure they weren't completely forgotten... so don't give me that shit! Don't act like I'm completely irredeemable, and don't try pushing blame onto my daughter either!"

"A-Alright! Please, just calm down..."

"... You. You're going to kill him for me."

"What? Why me...?"

"Simple! I get rid of two problems for the price of one!"

"And what if I refuse?"

"Trust me- finding out that will complicate this far more than if you just do this for me."

"You say that... but how do you expect me to--"

"There's a hatch behind the bar. Under the rug. Heading inside will stop time, letting you prepare to kill him for however long you need. I found it while I was alive."

"... And if I fail?"

"You won't. Kid's scared shitless of me- just dress like me and pretend to be me and he'll let you kill him. Just make sure to make it gory, will ya?"

"... Whatever you say."

"..."

"Y'know... Akari's not such a bad girl, once you learn she's a total pushover."

"But you... Yuta... you're not coming back from this. You even had the balls to steal my little girl's machete."

"What was your plan, kid? What was going through that sickened mind of yours? You stop getting high, and suddenly you're even more toxic."

"Well no more. Tonight, Yuta, you're going to die... by my hands."

"... I love ya, Ini. Don't fall now."

**END AUDIO LOG.**


	34. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 10(A)- CHANGE OF HEART
> 
> Kaiyo and her friends have returned to the facility. It's time for her to try and get back into the swing of things. However, it appears life has more surprises for them.

“Attention ssstudentsss! Pleassse meet at the fountain!”

I had slept pretty badly that night. I wasn’t sure what exactly kept me awake- perhaps it was the fear of nightmares, or the fear of seeing... him in them. Luckily though, it was now morning.

Well, barely.

I got up, rubbing my eye as I looked down at the tacky French maid dress that I was still wearing. I had to change after this. There was no way I was going to keep wearing it. Stripping down to the bare essentials, I looked under the bed to see if I could find anything worth wearing.

To my surprise, there was something. I reached far back, grabbing onto it with a loose grip, before pulling it out and looking it over.

“... This is...” I chuckled nervously to myself. “My Halloween costume. From like, a year ago... what’s it doing here?”

As I began to put it on subconsciously, I began to remember that night. My brothers and I had gone out trick or treating before the big Halloween party in Hope’s Peak. Emotions flooded my mind, the small ones of joy and fear I had felt that night with my siblings.

Dionys... Caisson... Tonki... God, I hoped they were okay. Especially Tonki... the youngest brother of my family was always asking after me. Phoning me every day.

... Perhaps it was guilt then that was eating at me.

I shook my head, putting on the last of the costume. As much as I didn’t want the wings of the costume, they were sewn into the top as is, so it wasn’t like I could just remove them. I’d made the costume myself, see; when I’d gotten removed from the cheerleading team, to be exact. Turns out, missing a few sessions leading to the big game is grounds for removal. Who knew?

So, I’d taken the top and dyed it red. I’d made the wings out of cardboard and sewn them into the top, too. The original uniform had been a one-piece affair, but I’d cut out the middle part to expose my midriff, turning the cheerleading uniform into a top and skirt. The skirt still fit my hips well, thankfully, and I ever found the tights and high-knee socks that I’d paired with the outfit. All that was left was to don the fake horns as my headpiece and I was remembering the past like it was the present.

My mother was a seamstress. She’d helped me make this outfit.

...

“Mom...” I hugged the costume like it was her. “I promise, I’ll escape here. I’ll go home to them. You can count on it.”

And with that, I finally left the room, heading towards the fountain. Everyone had beaten me there, probably due to the fact it had taken me fifteen minutes to get into costume, and were currently chatting about this and that. Taihen was unfortunately the one to spot me first.

“Holy shit!” He said, almost angling his head to get a better look.

Kanji also looked over, stopping his talk with Mutsuko. “... What are you supposed to be...?”

I laughed nervously. “A-A Demonic Cheerleader...”

Taihen sucked air through his teeth. “Well, you’ve got me standing at attention!”

Sun-Sing smacked his shoulder. “Cool it.”

“Sorry, I... just wasn’t expecting this kind of costume from Kaiyo!” He said, still shocked. “Look at her, she’s hot as hell!”

Hibachi was sat on the fountain, swirling the water with her hand. Sat next to her was Yanayashi, swinging her legs and talking about something with her. I got involved with the crowd then, walking straight to Winnego and striking up conversation.

“So, what are we waiting for?” I asked.

“We don’t know. We’re still waiting for people.”

I looked around. “Who?”

“Amun and Ini. I haven’t seen either of them since last night, though... Wonder if they’re okay.”

That raised a good point. I hadn’t woken up with Ini in bed with me today- granted, she wouldn’t have been there at 11:30am to begin with, but still. I pinched my nose, letting a small headache pass.

“Rough night?”

“You can say that,” I replied hazily. “I just... didn’t want to see the things I did.”

Winnego tutted. “... Sleeping without Yuta in the room was a weird experience. I guess I got used to hearing his sleep talking that the silence was a hard thing to remember.”

I looked to the fountain. “How’s... she holding up?”

“Better than she was,” she replied. “We ate breakfast together, and she seemed alright. Had a quick cry session together... she’s gonna pull through. Definitely.”

Suddenly, the dorm hallway’s door swivelled open. “Hey, everyone!”

I looked over...

And stopped breathing for a second when I saw her.

“... Ini?”

Ini had changed. Not, like, in appearance or whatever, but in outfit, like I had. For a good few seconds, I’d completely forgotten who she was due to how different she looked, without even really changing at all to begin with.

For starters, the sleeves of her outfit had been torn off, revealing Ini’s arms. The bow she wore on her chest was now sewn onto the right shoulder, and her hair had been cut shorter to fall to them as well. What caught me the most off guard was the fact that she was now wearing Mako’s Beanie, pulled over her head at a weird angle, with her hairclip clipped to the back of said hat with surprising foundation. Her father’s hairclip was now on her chest instead for all to see.

Even though the rest of the outfit was the same, it was like I was staring at a completely different person. She skipped over happily, giggling at my dumbfounded face.

“Kaiyo! Kaiyo, look! I did a you!”

My dumbfoundedness turned to laughter. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I changed my outfit! Lookie, Lookie, I removed the sleeves because Yanayashi did that and she looks cool!” Ini rubbed her arms excitedly, the light brown skin reacting to her touch with Goosebumps. “And I moved the bow on my shoulder, because it looks nice!”

Winnego smiled widely. “I see you’re wearing your father’s beanie...”

“Yeah! Daddy...” Suddenly, her smile faded, and she adjusted the beanie. “Daddy might be dead, but that doesn’t mean I have to forget him. I don’t need to forget Daddy’s gone... because Daddy’s not gone for good! He lives on through my hopes and dreams!”

I nodded. “That’s the spirit.”

“... So, do you like the symbolism?”

I looked her over. “What... symbolism?”

“With the hairclips!” She giggled again. “I put my hairclip on Daddy’s hat to show that I still think about him, because it was on my hair before... a-and I put his hairclip above my heart to show that’s where he’ll always be!”

I blinked.

“I spent a lot of time thinking about this, Kaiyo!”

“I can see that,” I smiled at her, “and... and I’m proud of you.”

Ini... when I’d first met her, I’d admittedly feared her. Her overzealous personality was torture to try and understand, and her weird way of addressing everything had made me think she was going to be nothing but trouble.

It’s the first time in a while that I’m glad I was wrong about someone. Ini had had to grow up fast, and she’d done so with flying colours. She fought through trauma after trauma to be standing before me today, and I...

“Kaiyo?” Ini booped my nose, bringing me back into the room. “You okay? You’re crying...”

Sure enough, I had let tears slip. I wiped them away, the smile on my face widening slightly. “Yes, I’m perfectly alright. I just... I just remembered something, is all...”

“Oh? What’s that?” Ini asked with an even bigger smile than mine.

“When we first met each other, you... you called me pretty.” I laughed. “So, um... now I’m saying the same to you.”

Ini gasped. “You think I’m pretty?!”

“Hey, I haven’t said it yet--”

Suddenly, Ini wrapped me into a tight, tight hug. I looked around, seeing everyone was watching me, before Winnego also joined in the hug and, slowly but surely, everyone else did as well.

“Group hug!” Yanayashi laughed.

“Watch my back...” I said cautiously.

“This is a pact now,” I heard Mutsuko say. “From today onwards... we will not commit murder again. We will not fall into the despair of our captor. Understood?”

“Yep!” Ini said perkily.

“I can agree to that,” Kanji spoke.

“I was never thinking of doing it in the first place,” Taihen mentioned.

“You have my word,” Hibachi agreed.

“Never again,” Winnego also added.

“Let’s do this together!” Sun-Sing exclaimed.

My eyes closed, and I felt the warmth of the friends I’d made surround me. Truly, this was the best outcome for us to have had, right? Though we’d lost people along the way, there was still hope for the future. They wouldn’t have to be forgotten if we found a way out.

... Amun, however, hadn’t joined in the group hug. I thought nothing of it... maybe he just didn’t like hugging people.

“Sorry to interrupt...” Suddenly, his voice echoed over the hug. “But it appears our captor is here.”

Everyone pulled away from the hug, and I looked over to see that Monomodo was on the fountain edge. Despite our show of affection to each other, he had a sickening smile of his face.

“Welcome back.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Sun-Sing tutted, the good mood turning sour. “What shitty little motive have you got for us today?”

“Well, sssorry for interjecting into your parade of falssse promisssesss, but I came jussst to tell you the new area isss open.” He laughed, that tone I hadn’t missed assaulting my ears. “It’sss through the grand library, to be exact.”

Amun sighed. “I assume it’s up the staircase that was locked in there before?”

“That’sss correct! Goodnesssss you’re sssmart,” Monomodo said sarcastically. “Alright, jog on.”

Taihen shook his head. “Anyone who says ‘jog on’ can fuck off. I’m going to see whose labs opened.”

After he left, we began to split off into groups. Ini and Amun walked away together, while Sun-Sing, Hibachi and Kanji headed up soon after. Mutsuko stood by as Yanayashi and Winnego left as a couple.

He looked to me as I began to head into the canteen, eventually following me in as I grabbed something left over from Amun’s cooking spree.

“Miss Sycamore.”

I looked behind me. “Oh! Hello Mutsuko. I was just grabbing something to eat before I went exploring.”

“... I wish to speak to you about Sir Isira.”

I sat down with my plate, looking at the food with hungry eyes. “Amun? He’s great, isn’t he? It’s so nice of him to make food for us every morning.”

Mutsuko sat across from me with an apple in his hand.

“Sir Isira is working for Monomodo.”

I dropped my fork.

“... W-What?”

Mutsuko didn’t explain himself. He simply sat there, waiting for me to process the sudden drop of information.

“... How do you--”

“My Perk, Miss Sycamore.” Mutsuko pulled out his tablet, putting it to his perk page and sliding it in front of me. Sure enough...

> **BOOK-KEEPER PERK**
> 
> After ten days have passed, you will gain knowledge of the Traitor- the one working with the mastermind. However, you will start with two strikes.
> 
> **THE TRAITOR IS: AMUN-HATHOR ISIRA**

I... I couldn’t speak. Amun, the man who’d been nothing but helpful and kind and trying to make us happy... Was working with the bad guys?

I didn’t bother asking how long Mutsuko had known. After all, he would’ve found out today, too. However, I guess it did beg the question.

“Are you sure... It’s him?”

Mutsuko sighed, leaning on his chair. “I was not, at first. Of course, Monomodo had always been a sly fellow, so I was sceptical to begin with. It was after the conversation in the garden that I realised it was true.”

“How do you figure?” I said, a little uneasy to eat now.

“It was the mention of the Grand Library.” Mutsuko removed his hat and dusted off the skull on it. “More specifically, when Sir Isira seemed to immediately know where the new area would be... despite claiming before he has never entered the library.”

I didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like I’d been turned against Amun in that moment- it was just that I felt the hatred of betrayal in my heart for the man. Mutsuko saw that on my face and sighed.

“I... would advise you not turn on him yet.” Mutsuko seemed to speak calmly then, his eyes watching the door. “After all, by simply being told this, it is not like we have lost all respect for his actions so far, correct?”

“No, of course not! It’s just...” I swallowed. “I... I can’t believe that any of us were a traitor... let alone Amun, of all people!”

“It was certainly a shock to read.” He stands up, leaving for the door. “I shall wait for you outside. We shall explore the new area when you are fed.”

With that, he left. I was still trying my hardest not to freak out about the things I’d heard from him that day.

Luckily, I still managed to find my appetite.

**...**

Up the stairs and into the library, I followed Mutsuko up the staircase into the fourth area. Technically, it could be classed as the second floor, as it went from the first floor of the Grand Library... which was on the second floor, but still. I walked into a wide corridor, decorated to look like a street. There were four doors, two either side, as well as another stairwell heading downwards. I walked towards the stairwell, looking down the stairs.

To my surprise, it was open. I looked to Mutsuko, who shrugged, before I took a better look down. However, someone stopped me.

“Don’t bother. It leads to the labs.” Taihen, who I hadn’t seen come in from the door behind me, laughed as he dusted his shoulder off. “It’s a shortcut! There was a door down there that opened. The staircase goes straight from the labs to this area up here.”

Mutsuko nodded. “That is good. The journey here was arduous.”

Taihen motioned with his thumb to the room behind him. “If you’re wondering, in there seems to be some sort of pool. Tell me if you wanna skinny dip.”

Taihen leaves with that remark, making me groan. “Still as vulgar as ever.”

“Perhaps that is for the best.” Mutsuko has a smug smile. “One of us needs to be able to hold a conversation about lust.”

I poked my head in. Sure enough, an Olympic style swimming pool lay in the room behind. It was pleasantly warm, too, making me shiver when I realised just how cold outside was. Changing rooms were just beyond there, too, where you could get into a bikini.

Strange how they’d give us both a pool and a beach. Then again, the beach was different to the pool... salt water and the like.

Mutsuko entered behind me. “This place...”

“A pool.”

“Have not seen one for a while.”

“A Pool?”

Mutsuko left me behind, walking across the corridor to the other door and pushing it open. I followed him over quickly, looking into the room alongside him.

The room was full of dolls. Just like a collector had once owned the room and put them on shelves. Each doll was a direct replica of each other- a girl with pigtails in a pink dress. Mutsuko looked at each one before heading to a crate, opening it to find more of the same.

“I wonder why there is so many of the same doll here,” Mutsuko questioned to himself.

I answered him, despite that. “Do you think someone used to make them in this place?”

“It is a high possibility.”

I let him walk past me, closing the door to the room as we moved onto the door on the same wall. He opened it quickly, the door completely silent as it opened.

“It’s been so long since we did it that I forgot what it was like...”

“M-Me too... I forgot how much I needed it...”

I peeked under Mutsuko’s arm, looking as I saw the weird sight of Winnego and Yanayashi sitting together at the wall. I cleared my throat as they kissed each other, catching them both off guard.

Yanayashi blushed so hard I saw the veins in her face, quickly buttoning her shirt with the speed of a cheetah. Meanwhile, Winnego had a coughing spree, pretending to cough a bunch while covering Yanayashi’s body.

Mutsuko, however, laughed at the pair. “Miss Hollings. S-Miss Escudo. I assume you had fun?”

Yanayashi hid her face in embarrassment, leaving Winnego to button the last two buttons on her shirt for her. She sighed happily. “I guess we should’ve chosen somewhere else...”

“Mmm.” Yanayashi forgot how to speak for a bit. “Mmhmmmhmmm...”

I changed the subject. “What’s in this room, then?”

“I think it’s just a dark room,” Winnego got up, helping a still face-hiding Yanayashi to her feet, catching her trousers as they fell slightly. “A place to develop photos. I, uh... got the idea to...”

“Shush!” Yanayashi barked.

Mutsuko sighed. “Well, we shall leave you behind. It appears we have one last place to look.”

We left to the last door. With a small amount of hesitation, I opened the door to find a bar behind it. Hibachi was already at the bar area, drumming her fingers on it. Kanji was looking at the bottles as she did.

“Hey guys! What’s up in here?” I walked in, seeing that Sun-Sing must’ve gone somewhere else.

“I’m waiting for Kanji to find me something strong,” Hibachi sighed.

“And I’m attempting to find something close to water,” Kanji added.

“Where is Miss Sing?” Mutsuko asked.

“She said she’s gonna go look for Ini.” Hibachi looked over. She seemed tired... why wouldn’t she be? After what she saw, I didn’t doubt that she wasn’t the most traumatised out of all of us...

Yet she still smiled at me so warmly.

“You look like you’re stressing about something. Come, sit down... come talk to me.”

I chuckled. “Maybe later, Hibachi.”

Of course, that did beg the question- was there someone I actually wanted to hang out with today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 begins! This is notoriously the chapter that I have seen most of my books die on, so I'll be taking it slow for this chapter... probably.
> 
> Here's a strawpoll for freetime- https://www.strawpoll.me/18753605
> 
> Hope to see you again!
> 
> -Joseph


	35. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 10(B)- VIRUS

Well... Suppose I should’ve known it’d come to this.

There was something so interesting about Taihen. As much as I hated to admit it, he kept drawing me back in like a black hole of perverted comments and sexual compliments. Every time I tried to get out, I was dragged straight back in.

So, for the final time, hopefully...

I spent some time with Taihen, ignoring the obvious attempts to get me into bed with him. We grew a little closer that day.

Last time we were together, Taihen had told me a rather weird story about why he doesn’t draw certain kinds of porn. Today, we had hung out in the street-like area of the third area, but today he seemed to be itching his leg in a strange way.

“... You okay, Taihen?”

“Perfectly fine, Hotcake.” That was the eighteenth pet-name he’d tried on me today. “Just got a bit of a heavy artist’s block at the moment. I’ve had no one to draw... no one to give me a big hearty smile and lie down on a bed naked.”

I groaned. Somehow, deep down, I knew he would’ve said that. “Don’t look at me. I’m not modelling for you.”

“Don’t worry... I’m not gonna try anymore.”

That... was not was I was expecting. I blinked, taken aback by the way he’d shut me down.

Taihen, however, snickered at my face. “Though, I suppose... I wanted to get an honest answer out of you about something.”

“... Explain,” I said, hesitant.

“What kind of fetish does a girl like you have?” He asked, genuinely curious. “Strong, independent, somehow joyful. I’ve had a few predictions, but nothing concrete.”

I rolled my eyes. I don’t know why I bother. “Like you need to know that--”

“See, that’s the funny thing- I do.” Taihen began to ramble a bit. “I know everyone’s! Even the dead ones! Lanzo and Tanaki was a Whip and Chain type of gal, Yanayashi’s a lesbian, Sun-Sing’s is... well, that’s for me to know and for you to never find out. Even Akari had a thing for a good Tit-wank, despite her lacklustre rack!”

I hated how this guy talked about women like they were summed up by the sex they could give. “You’re not learning mine.”

“I will,” Taihen chuckled. “After all... If I don’t, I might be out of a job soon.”

That caused me to pause, but i realised how much of a bold-faced lie it was. “Like hell.”

“It’s true! My women audience has dropped over thirty percent in the past year! I don’t know what kind of things women like, see... I’ve gotten at least a hundred comments that say I don’t make enough things that appeal to them. So what do women even like anymore?!”

He seemed serious... like, deadly so. It made me feel slightly sorry for him, to be honest. I didn’t want to tell him the truth, I really didn’t...

But before I could stop myself, I was leaning in, whispering into his ear.

And, as I expected, he recoiled in shock. “Holy fuck!”

“I-It’s not that uncommon...” I said, feeling a blush emerge on my cheeks.

“I know...” Taihen flashed a wide smile. “But it’s sure as hell surprising coming from _your_ lips!”

I can’t believe I actually told him. “... Please don’t tell anyone else. I-I found out when I was with Seiko in a one-time affair, and... haven’t really stop thinking about it since.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, girl.” Taihen dusted his fringe off. “After all, the sexiest thing about a relationship is consent.”

After saying that, Taihen struck a pose like you’d see on the commercials. I swear, I saw one of his teeth shine, too.

... Okay... sure, he was vulgar. Sure, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut... but maybe I was initially wrong about Taihen. Maybe he wasn’t just some man-whore constantly looking for attention; Maybe, under that slick exterior lay a man who actually cared about what others thought.

“... So, what are the chances I can test that fetish on ya?!”

I smacked him across the face, causing him to whimper in pleasure.

Or maybe, he just had a silver tongue.

“See you around, Taihen.”

I walked away from him, leaving him with a nice new red cheek. After that ordeal, I decided to take up Hibachi on her offer and headed into the bar area on the third floor. Hibachi was still there, drinking from a twisted bottle, Kanji nowhere to be seen.

She looked to me. Immediately, I knew she was slightly tipsy.

“H-Hey, Kaiyo... How are you?”

I took a seat next to her, removing the bottle from her possession and placing it on the other side of me. “I’m good. How much have you drunk, Hibachi?”

“Just a bottle... ‘n’ a half.” She chuckled, putting her head on the bar. “Mm... This place is nice and cold... my skin feels good...”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Hibachi, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Is... Is Hibachi your real name?” I gritted my teeth. “Because... I feel like life itself cursed you if it is.”

Hibachi burped and giggled. “Yeah... it is. Hibachi Edith Lawrence Longings is my real, full name. Edith and Lawrence being my parents’ names, of course.”

“Hibachi Edith- oh, for crying out loud...” I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. “Your names initials spell ‘HELL’.”

Hibachi snorted as she laughed. “Hah... Hell is right. After the accident, my life just began going downhill, more and more... Until I wound up here.”

I sighed, snuffing out that conversation’s flame quickly. “So, um, about your parents... are they nice?”

Hibachi smiled tiredly. Suddenly, a tear ran down her face from her working eye.

“They were.”

Great. Way to go, Kaiyo... you struck a nerve.

“Mom... was supportive, I suppose.” She sniffled. “From a worrywart woman to a doting extraordinaire, but she still tried her hardest to respect my profession. Coming from the home of a housemaid, she was certainly not one for danger.”

“And your dad?”

“He was a childminder. Took children out to places they’d never get the privilege of going otherwise.” Hibachi spoke so fondly of them. “... He was more apprehensive than my mother, but chose not to butt in. I respect him for that.”

Then came the hard question. I forced it out of my mouth. “What... What happened to them?”

Hibachi’s smile snapped into a blank face.

“They died.”

“I... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” I wanted to pat her back, but I didn’t know where was safe to do so. She probably still had burnt skin under her shirt, too... “Do you want me to--?”

“They died... in a house fire.”

...

Oh.

Oh _no_.

Hibachi didn’t even need to wait for my next question. “They were... on the first floor of the apartment fire. Trapped inside the apartment I’d grown up in, begging for help. I... I never heard them. I never heard them over the crackling fire.”

I bit my lip. “Hibachi, I...”

“I knew my target.” Hibachi finally sat up, looking me straight in the eyes. “I knew who I could save. A family of seven on the fourth floor had far less chance of survival than two trapped behind a door without a lock on the first...”

Hibachi hadn’t stopped crying since she’d begin talking about her family. I wanted to stop her, I really did, but I doubt anything I said would stop her now.

“W-Waking up from a two-week coma was a shock to me.” Hibachi grimaced. “Waking up to be told that your parents died in the fire you tried to rescue civilians from was even worse. I hadn’t even realised it was my building... I hadn’t even realised that... No one was exploring the first floor... I-I could’ve just...”

Without a single hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “Stop.”

“Kaiyo?”

“Stop. Stop it.” I hugged her tighter. “Stop thinking about it. You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t blame yourself for it... please...”

Hibachi sniffled into my costume’s shoulder. “Kaiyo, I...”

And then rang the bell.

“All students to the fountain. That’s all students to the fountain. Thank you.”

When the tannoy system went offline, I was dragged back into the fact that we were still part of a killing game. Still part of Monomodo’s stupid game... Still part of the terror of wondering who would kill next.

Hibachi forced me to release the hug. “Come on. We need to go.”

I sighed.

I really wish we didn’t.

**...**

Eventually, everyone gathered at the fountain. As we did, I watched as Amun came in, a still happy Ini behind him. We all stood around, waiting for anything and everything to happen. The fact Monomodo hadn’t even met us at the gateway of his entries was suspicious enough.

That’s when a new face came on the monitor above it.

“Hello...”

We all looked at the monitor, seeing that the voice belonged to a woman with a mask on. It was designed to be baby blue with little lighter blue markings in it, wearing what appeared to be a purple kimono. She had a hood pulled up over her hair, a frog hairpin on the left side and a ribbon on the right.

“Um... Hello?” The girl looked left and right, a little confused. “C-Can you hear me okay...?”

Ini cleared her throat. “Yeah, we can hear you!”

The girl continued with a cleared throat. “M-My name is... Len. Len Lee. I’m the Lil’ Ultimate Mask Maker, a-and... And I’m the new mastermind...”

“Perfect...” Taihen growled. “Another one.”

“S-She’s just a kid...” Sun-Sing shuddered. “She’s just a grade-schooler. The Lil’ Ultimate title is given to gifted children in between the ages of 7 and 13...”

I felt bile rise to the back of my throat.

A kid... who has a problem with one of us.

A kid that has enough hatred for one of us to become the mastermind of Monomodo’s Killing Game.

I looked to everyone. Someone here... Someone here must’ve done something so horrible that Len would hold such a grudge...

Looking at the person currently rubbing their neck, I knew straight off the bat who it was.

“Is... Mutsuko there?”

He nodded. “I am here, Miss Lee.”

“... You... You killed my brother, Mr. Mandolin.” Len said it with such bluntness that I forgot she was a child. “You murdered him.”

“Miss... Lee.” Mutsuko was apt to protect his hide. “I did not kill your brother directly. It was... It was manslaughter.”

“Manslaughter you were never caught for, Mr. Mandolin.” Len’s quiet directness was too much for me to handle, and I found myself shivering at her words. “He was all I had left in this world after my parents’ deaths and you left me to die in those streets.”

I looked to him. “W-What did you... do?”

“... It is a long story. One that I hoped I would never have to address.” Mutsuko looked to the screen, the orange eyes of Len looking at him from behind the mask. “I was... coming home from a cleansing at an old mansion. As I walked down the street, I was attacked by someone... I do not remember who they were. They held me at gunpoint, demanded my Yen and my bracelet.”

Mutsuko tipped the rim of his hat over his eyes.

“I... Did not notice Miss Lee and her brother until they were on the street corner behind me. The robber tried to strike me to get away, but I caught him, and, in the ensuing scuffle...” Mutsuko’s eyes opened as he took off his hat. “The gun discharged, and hit Sir Lee in the chest. I... I froze, knowing it was truly my fault.”

Len blinked. I saw her face was a blank as a sheet. “When I saw you standing there, Mr. Mandolin... I was all but ready to ask you for help, but... you ran away. You ran away, and left me at Kalin’s side.”

The story was just too much. I felt tears begin to run down my eyes.

“He would still be alive had you called people to help, Mr. Mandolin.”

Mutsuko growled. “I did not have a cellphone at the time...”

“You could have used Kalin’s. He had it on him. I did not know how to use it at the time... I was five years old.”

“And I was sixteen!” That’s when Mutsuko broke. “I was young. Stupid. I let a man die because I could not think straight! I just... I just lost my ability to do anything rational, and I apologise.”

Len sighed.

“Apology not accepted.” Len ran her hands over each other. “I wish to watch you suffer for what you did to Kalin, like you made me watch him suffer that cold winter night.”

Kanji gulped. “H-Hey, leave us out of this... we didn’t do anything...”

“Hey! Don’t be so selfish!” Ini skipped over to him. “What happened to fighting as a group?!”

“I-I never said I wouldn’t! It’s just...” Kanji looked to Mutsuko. “I don’t want this little girl killing me over something he did...”

“I understand your concern, Sir Jocoshini, but I do not think that Miss Lee will harm any of us,” Mutsuko explained. “She does not have the authority to do so.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t wanna test that...” Kanji replied nervously, looking at the cold, unblinking eyes. “She doesn’t even seem entirely there to begin with...”

After the conversation, Len turned off the camera, and we were all left in the dark about what on Earth we could do now. I looked to the window, seeing it was dark outside, but I didn’t feel anywhere close to tired. Perhaps waking up at 11:30am had been too late- or maybe it was because, despite being 9:30pm now, I felt like I’d skipped almost half the day exploring. Nevertheless, as I trudged back to the dorms and headed inside my own, sitting down on the bed made my body immediately sag and beg for rest.

I laid down, tearing off the wings to the costume in the process. I was sick of being afraid of our captor. There was no reason to be, anymore.

But now it was a kid. Just a kid, a ‘Lil’ Ultimate’ to be exact. Which means she was from Hope’s Peak, but from the Children’s wing of it.

She was... Dangerous. Skilled. Talented? All these words that swum around my head couldn’t seem to lay on the perfect one for Len.

... Troubled.

Troubled probably worked.

Without a second more to give myself time to think, I closed my eyes. It wasn’t until Ini came in and snuggled up to me that I truly felt sleep come for me.

_..._

_“Hey!”_

_“Oh, hey, Winnego. What’s up?”_

_“I... I think I did it, Kaiyo. I think Yanayashi likes me the way I like her.”_

... What was this? Where was I? The world around me was pure white and inky versions of me in my original uniform and... Winnego...

_“She... She kissed me, Kaiyo.”_

_“She did? You sure she didn’t trip into your lips?”_

_“I’m sure! She... She just up and kissed me! Right then, at the bench. I asked her if she meant it, and apparently... she did.”_

_“That’s usually a good sign!”_

I couldn’t help but smile. This was... This was when Winnego first started dating Yanayashi. I remember it clearly; they’d been flirting, sometimes accidentally every day for six months, so I helped Winnego set up a ‘date’ with her. This was before he’d announced he was going to be a girl... so I suppose ‘him’ would be the best way to describe him.

They announced it in class the next day, and... And I remember actually crying at the prom when I saw both of them come in a dress.

Suddenly, tears were running down my face. I missed this. I missed... being happy. I missed being able to have conversations with Winnego about the others, and walking in the park with Shui and Hibachi. I missed meeting with Ini and Kanji and Sun-Sing and Ori to go lake-jumping and eating lunch with Akari and Yanayashi in the summer. I missed being able to talk with Lanzo and Amun about my problems at home, and I missed wanting to help Yuta and Tanaki with their homework. I missed being able to say hello to Mutsuko every day and getting called ‘Miss’ in return. I even missed the sleepover that only Taihen and I showed up to, and getting walked in on by faculty and having to explain myself.

I want to go back to then. I want to go back to when everyone was alive.

I wanted to go back when everyone was happy.

I wanted to go back... When everything was still okay.


	36. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 11- GOING BACK
> 
> Freetime! Kaiyo hopes to form some more friendships with the other students.
> 
> **WARNING- This chapter gets very dark at the end. If you're sensitive, be prepared for mentions of self-harm and suicide.**

When I awoke next, I realised that it was morning. I knew it was morning because Ini was awake and was currently shaking me, telling me so, so it must’ve been morning for a while.

I rubbed my eye. “Mm... hey, Ini.”

“Hello, Kaiyo! We’re all meeting up in the canteen, so I wanted you to know you’re invited.”

I sat up then. “Appreciated...”

“Wow, your eyes are shiny today!” Ini wiped under my eyes. “Have you been crying?”

“Not...” I wiped my eye too, finding it was wet. “Not that I knew...”

“Your eyes are red, too!” Ini helped me to my feet. “Is there something you wanna talk about?”

I rubbed her shoulder, making sure not to touch her skin. “I’ll be fine, Ini. Come on; let’s go find the others...”

And that we did. Ini led me through the garden into the canteen, letting me meet with everyone else. Amun had served a full English breakfast for everyone, and as I ate it I watched everyone as they talked and got along. It was nice to have some sort of peace.

Ini sat next to me, with Sun-Sing and Hibachi sitting across from me. Winnego, Yanayashi, Kanji and Mutsuko sat at another.

“Hey, where’s Taihen?” I asked, looking at the two other empty tables, trying not to imagine the others sitting at them. “Is he not coming...?”

Sun-Sing swallowed down orange juice. “He... says he doesn’t trust any of us.”

“Was yesterday for nothing to him?!” Ini scowled. “We made a pact! Is he gonna break it?”

“He better not,” Amun dished her raw meat, “or he’ll have to answer to me.”

I ate my breakfast with the others at a steady pace. As I did, I looked to Sun-Sing. She was smiling, eating away at whatever she had on her plate, occasionally stopping to drink her juice. My eyes floated to Hibachi, who used her fork as a three-piece utensil- Fork, Knife and Spoon. Ini was eating messily besides me, pulling at raw bacon like she was separating a tough package.

These four... I guess I could consider these four my best friends. Ini, the ever playful handful who was brimming with joy and friendship. Hibachi, the cool-headed woman whose past helped her become strong... And Sun-Sing, the slightly boring woman who could turn any head towards her with a single word.

Of course, then came the others. Mutsuko, ever formal, able to diffuse an argument with his presence alone. Yanayashi, clumsy and weak, but full of want to be a better person. Winnego, so strongly fighting for her right to be alive that she could be classed as a boxer. Kanji, a strange combination of happy and self-righteous, was helping us all with his mannerisms.

These people were my friends. No, they were closer than that- They were my family. My allies in the war against the tyrannical serpent Monomodo.

Then, there was Amun and Taihen.

To be honest, out of the pair, I trusted Taihen more. Amun was doing everything in his power to protect us, but... after yesterday with Mutsuko showing me the hard truth about him, I couldn’t bring myself to address him as the same person he was before then. How much had been truthful? How much had he told me and the others that was true?

How little could I trust the man?

And then was Taihen. Pervy, sleazy, constant making sexual references to all of us... And now, I could add ‘shady’ onto that list, too. It felt like Taihen had a broader range than I could comprehend a superior motive to escape. Sure, he claimed he would never commit murder, but how long would that claim last?

“Hey, what’s up?” I had been completely unaware that Ini was shaking me. “You’ve zoned out! Come back to us!”

“Hmm?” I came back into the room. “Sorry, just... thinking.”

“About...?”

“About whether or not Taihen can be trusted.” I don’t know why I said it, but I knew they would just question me further if I didn’t. “First, he says none of us could be trusted... then, he runs off somewhere we don’t even know...”

“Oh, I do,” Hibachi sighed. “He’s in his lab.”

Speaking of labs... “Did the new four open?”

“They did,” Sun-Sing beamed. “Mine was one of them.”

“So was mine!” I heard Yanayashi yell from the other table. I hadn’t even noticed they’d been listening in. “It’s full of all sorts of pillows and things.”

I blew hair out of my eyes. “That’s to be expected. The SHSL Disaster Student doesn’t really seem like the kind to have weaponry on the walls.”

“... Tanaki’s opened as well,” Sun-Sing quipped.

“Well, if it got opened, then it got barred,” I responded. “That’s how the labs work. When someone dies, the labs that belonged to them get closed down...”

Ini sighed. “C-Can we not talk about this at the table?”

“Right, sorry.”

After that, we ate in silence. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood, but it was obvious what I’d said had killed whatever good vibe was still in the area. After all was said and done, and I had left into the garden, I realised I could spend that time better. It was nice to catch the person I wanted to hang out with coming out of the door behind me.

“Hey, Winnego. Wanna hang out?”

**...**

I spent some time discussing various topics with Winnego. We both grew a little closer that day.

“So, Winnego...” I wanted to ease into talking with Winnego. I hadn’t really had the best track record of discussions with him, so I was a little misaligned with what kind of person she was. “What got you to become a Masseuse?”

“You wanna find out?” She asked, wiggling her fingers at me before laughing. “Well, truth is my family come from a line of them. My mother was a Masseuse, my father was a Masseur, my grandparents and their parents before them were Massage Experts. Only real difference was me taking a female title while I was still male.”

“Yeah, about that...” I cracked my neck as I looked away. “Is there any reason for the whole... gender thing? N-Not that I’m saying it’s a bad thing, I just--”

Thankfully, she cut me off. “Don’t dig yourself a hole, now. It’s actually really simple... I just feel like I don’t want to be a boy.”

“Oh, okay! Any reason?”

“I think...” She thought about it. “I think it’s just the whole... thing about being one. Having to deal with life’s expectations towards the male gender, I feel as though females have it better than males do. I don’t like the things that being a boy have to stand for, y’know?”

I blinked. “No, I don’t. I’m a girl.”

“Well, let me give you an example.” Suddenly, we were having a completely different conversation. “Did you know that the Male Suicide Rate is about three times higher than the Female Suicide Rate?”

Bleak to think about, but oddly yes, I did. I nodded.

“There’s a reason for that.” Winnego used her hands to talk, putting her forefingers together before separating them. “When a woman says she doesn’t want to be alive, she’s showered with praise and love and continuous support. Yet, when a man says it, he’s told to ‘harden up’ and just to walk it off.”

I tilted my head. “Are... Are you suicidal, Winnego?”

“No! No, no, not at all!” Winnego shook his hands in denial. “I’m just saying that men have it rough. So, I want to be a girl to prove to myself that being a female is just as rough. You get me?”

“Well, it’s gonna be different for you...” I ran my tongue along the back of my teeth. “After all, there are some things that you won’t have to deal with...”

She chuckled. “I know, I know. Yana tells me all the time how lucky I’ll be not to deal with the ‘miracle’ of a bloody Tuesday.”

With that thought planted firmly in my mind, I decided just to leave Winnego to his own devices and headed down to the Labs. I walked down the hallway, seeing the electronic board had now been shrunken down and put on the door to the third floor’s passage. With a heavy heart, I passed Shui’s door, tapping on the electronic board to read what was good to go.

I gritted my teeth seeing Lanzo, Shui and Yuta’s labs getting added to the list. Sun-Sing’s had opened, Yanayashi’s had opened, Tanaki’s lab had been locked. However, try as I might, my memory must’ve faded because I couldn’t figure out the other lab that had opened.

“Let’s see... Mine, Kanji’s, Mutsuko’s, Taihen’s, Sun-Sing’s and Yanayashi’s are open. Ori’s, Tanaki’s, Shui’s, Yuta’s and Lanzo’s were locked. Wananta’s still isn’t confirmed to be locked, despite him being dead... Then who else’s lab opened?”

Curious, I pushed my hand on each door, wondering if it would yield to no response. Only three labs had opened, by the looks of things, and as I tested Yanayashi’s door I found it could’ve just been opened by the slightest nudge of wind.

I found this out, of course, when I put my weight on it and went careening into the other side, landing on the fluffy carpet floor. It didn’t so much as hurt as it did surprise me- the entire place, head to toe, was like the world’s comfiest padded cell, even going as far as to decorate the lampshade in plush-looking wool. I knew that her lab would have some form of safety measure to it, but this was being ridiculous.

And I wasn’t saying it because I was falling asleep on the floor right then. I got to my feet, dusting myself off before leaving, slightly embarrassed about what had occurred. As I headed out, I realised another door had opened- a door with a lady on it, and out was a man.

“Well, Well, Well.” Taihen crosses his arms and smiled wildly. “Look what the cat dragged in...”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, a mixture of fear and confusion building up inside me.

“... I don’t know,” He replied, his grin not fading. “Why are you down here? I thought you were busy eating breakfast with the wet blanket squad.”

“I came down here to see whose labs had opened,” I responded angrily. “I shouldn’t need to explain myself to you.”

“Alright, alright...” Taihen laughed at my caution. “Y’know... it’s funny how you’re talking all this big-game shit about me and yet you haven’t said a single new thing about yourself.”

I flinched. “I’m sorry?”

“I know you’ve been talking shit about me behind my back, K-K.” He strolled towards me, holding a smile that I realised quickly was a little too wide. “But I found something out about you... Something I’m SURE you’re gonna wanna hear.”

I begin stepping backwards for every step he took forwards. “W-What are you talking about...?”

“I know your dirty little secret...” As he sung the two sentences following her question, his smile then grew even wider, and blood lines began running down his face. “And I’m gonna tell the others...”

“Y-You don’t know!” I said, feeling my back push against the doorway out. “You don’t know that! You shouldn’t know it!”

Taihen’s neck snapped ninety degrees sideways as his voice distorted. “You killed her, you killed her, you killed her... You could’ve called to save her life! And then she died to her own knife... you killed her!”

I screamed. “No, no! I didn’t... I couldn’t call her that night! I didn’t... I didn’t have time to...”

I shrunk down into a ball, hiding my face and ears as a shrieking sound began to get louder and louder.

“It’s not my fault... I-It’s not... I didn’t do anything...”

When I dared open my eye next and looked up from my knees, I saw the jeans of the man I had been afraid of. I looked straight up at him, seeing him standing over me...

Completely normal, with nothing but a faint scared quiver on his lip.

“Jeez girl... the fuck just happened to ya?”

I cowered away from his hand. “T-That was... you were... you said...”

Taihen shook his head. “Kaiyo, calm down! It’s me...”

He got on one knee, meeting my eyes with his fringe.

“What the hell’s going on? What’s got you so frightened?”

That’s when I realised it. I’d just been hallucinating. I’d imagined Taihen as some sort of monster, only for me to freak him out in the process. But... why? Why had that happened?

“Look, do you need me to go get someone else?” Despite how Taihen usually was, he seemed unusually friendly towards me at that moment. “I can go get Hibachi, if you need me to! No problem.”

I shuddered, tears still coming out of my eyes, before I got to my feet. “T-That won’t be... needed...”

Taihen tilted his head. “Seriously, girl. What’s going on...?”

That’s when I broke. Next thing I knew, I threw my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I just... I saw you as some demon, and I tried to get away, and... And you told me you knew my secret, and I...”

Taihen, obviously blown away, just stood in the most awkward pose he could. Eventually however, as I was beginning to calm down, he slowly wrapped his arms around me, his gloved hands holding me close. “H-Hey... come on, now... no need to be like that.”

I pulled away finally after about five minutes. “I... Sorry, I...”

“Hey, I didn’t mind the slightest,” Taihen scoffed. “After all, your boobs cushioned it from becoming accidental dry-humping.”

I grimaced, preparing to unleash a full punch into Taihen’s face, but I stopped myself and looked to somewhere else. “T-Thanks for... not doing that, I suppose.”

Taihen shushed me. “Ah, it’s fine. Now, uh... what are you doing? You down to pose nude for me?”

“Actually, I have plans,” I lied. “I’m meeting with Hibachi.”

“Ah, okay! Well, come by if you’re ever in the mood for some BDS and M.”

I opened the door of the third floor’s passage, groaning as I did. “I won’t be. See you later.”

And with that, I ascended.

“... He doesn’t know,” I repeated to myself as I climbed up the spiral staircase. “He doesn’t know about it. He doesn’t know...”

Even as I said it, it didn’t feel true.

**...**

I spent some time making sure Hibachi was happy. We grew a little closer that day.

As I dipped my foot into the swimming pool, Hibachi sat on the side next to me. We’d chosen the pool as a destination- not because we were planning to swim, but because Hibachi wanted to relax at a water edge without having to be reminded of the sea. I dipped my feet into the water next to her, splashing water as I churned it for a few seconds.

“C-Cold...” I said, shivering.

“Olympic pools have to be,” She replied. “It’s for the swimmers. A warm pool would tire their bodies too quickly.”

“Is that so...?”

“I dunno,” She laughed. “I just assume so.”

We hadn’t even changed out of our regular clothes as we watched the ripples of the around our legs. Hibachi felt like she wanted to say something, but without an idea of what it was, I kept quiet to let her say it in her own time. Eventually, for whatever reason, she sighed and let me know.

“... Kaiyo. Did you like Shui?”

I spluttered, choking on air. “I-I’m sorry?!”

“Hey, it was a simple question,” Hibachi ran her fingers on the water. “Now he’s gone, I... I felt like I need to ask.”

“... I never saw him as anything more as a friend,” I responded. “After all, I... I always felt like there was someone else he wanted. That, and, I don’t think I could keep up with him. Like, ever.”

Hibachi chuckled. “He was a handful, that’s for sure.”

I laughed suddenly, remembering something I wasn’t expecting to. “I remember when Akari first told me she thought you two might be dating.”

“How did you react?”

“Same way you’d expect,” I replied honestly. “I never thought he’d fall for someone else... and I never expected you’d feel the same about him.”

Hibachi walked her fingers along her thigh, her fingers sinking into the skin. “Yeah, well, Six weeks in the hospital with two of them being in a coma, and you’d never expect to love anyone ever again. Shui... visited, every day.”

“Every day, huh...” I rubbed my cheek with the water. “Did you guys start dating in the hospital, then?”

“It was... valentine’s day that he truly won me over,” She responded, semi-ignoring the question. “When he took all of us out to see that movie.”

I rolled my eyes. “I knew it wasn’t just for any reason.”

“While you were all distracted watching the movie, he and I snuck away and had a dinner date where he finally confessed he loved me.” Hibachi was smiling like a love struck idiot. “I... I thought he was trying to trick me. I thought he was just doing it out of pity, but... Then those assholes came over and tried to insult my appearance, and he showed me just how much he cared.”

“B-By defending you?”

“Well, the term I used was ‘beat the shit out of them’, but yes, we’ll go with that.” Hibachi chortled. “It was the best day of my life.”

Then, we both went silent and sad when we realised that time was over.

“... Seiko used to tell me I was beautiful,” I said out of the blue. “N-Not beautiful on the outside, but on the inside.”

“... Shui used to say the same to me, when I was down about my appearance.”

Suddenly, I looked back to the water, kicking it. Unknown to me, Hibachi removed a wine bottle from behind her and showed it to me.

“... To lost love.”

“To lost love indeed.” I took a deep swig from the bottle and immediately regretted it.

For the next few hours, Hibachi and I talked all sorts of topics before I realised we should leave. Putting on our shoes, or in my case tights, we left the pool to find out what was going on outside.

When my head thumped like a drum, however, I stumbled, catching myself against the wall. Hibachi looked back, concerned.

“... You okay?”

“Dizzy spell. It’ll pass.”

Hibachi waited with me, even giving me some support when I almost slipped. “Whoa, girl...”

My head was going crazy. It felt like the entire world was turning the wrong direction, throwing me along with it. The room was spinning, and Hibachi’s voice was getting muffled, but I could kind of make out what she was saying.

“Hey, deep breaths Kaiyo. Throw up if you need to.” She rubbed my back. “If you’re gonna pass out, tell me so I can get ready to carry you to the medical office...”

I grabbed her hand, feeling guilty when I heard her suck in air out of pain. “I-I’m alright. Just... give me a minute.”

“Do you need water? Would you like me to get you some?”

“Yes please...”

Hibachi hurried out, leaving me in the room that was getting unnaturally warm. I was on my hands and knees at this point, the sudden change in temperature giving me a nosebleed, so I began crawling towards the door out of the room. As I did, I suddenly stopped, hearing a voice.

“ _Kaiyo.”_

I turned around, seeing a shadow beginning to rise from the pool.

_“Leaving me already...?”_ The figure laughed a gurgle-bound laugh as they clambered out of the pool behind me. _“I suppose I should’ve seen it coming... After all, you left me that night, too...”_

I began crawling even faster, trying to ignore the words of the voice. “She isn’t real... She isn’t real...”

_“Oh, please... we both know that’s false.”_

Then, they were in front of me, and a boot stood on my fingers as a face looked down at me. I screamed in terror when I saw it was Shui’s face, blood dripping off of it, a creepy smile replacing the taut frown he always had.

**_“Nothing you can do can save them now.”_ **

I was petrified as the distorted music of an execution began to play in my ears. My heart was in my throat. My eyesight was beginning to fade. Screams and shrieks began to echo through the pool, leaving me with a nasty headache.

I was all ready to pass out when the door opened, and the figure looked back to see who it was.

“Kaiyo!” Suddenly, both Hibachi and someone else I didn’t see was at my side. “Jesus Christ- help me carry her to the medical office!”

“On it, my queen...”

I could only say the name of the person shakily as I finally passed out.

“A-Amun...?”

My vision went black.

**...**  
WARNING- THIS IS WHERE IT GETS DARK.  


When I awoke again, I realised I was in a similar place to last time. However, instead of the white background, it was now blood red and I couldn’t see any inky forms of past memories.

Only a woman who looked identical to me.

I turned to her. I was dressed in my school uniform again, and she had matched me with it. In fact, she mirrored me down to a tee- the only main difference being her eyes, which were as red as the skybox around us.

I swallowed my fear. “Who are you?”

“A silly question to ask your reflection.” The woman laughed at me, mimicking my voice perfectly. “I’m you. I’m Kaiyo.”

Kaiyo played with the bottle necklace around her neck, something I had around mine. I was at a loss for words.

Of course, that didn’t last long.

“T-This... is a nightmare.” I shook my head, feeling silly for being so scared. “This is all a nightmare.”

“Compared to what’s about to happen to you out there...? No, this is a dream, dear.” Kaiyo ran a finger down her cheek, imitating a tear droplet. “A dream you’ll wish you never woke up from.”

I bit my nail. “W-What do you mean?”

“Simple... everyone knows your secret, dear.” Kaiyo was so cheerful about it, and it was scaring me even more. “Everyone knows the dirty little secret of Kaiyo Sycamore.”

I realised that I’d just have to embrace it.

“We both know it wasn’t our fault!” I yelled at her. “W-We... We were busy! We were drunk! We came back and went to sleep... It wasn’t our fault that we weren’t there for her!”

Kaiyo smirked, her neck suddenly exploding like someone had slit it. “Shame on us, for having fun for once, huh?”

“Shut up!” I screamed like it would change the past. “I didn’t want her to die! Stop putting thoughts into my head!”

“One phone call.” Kaiyo held up a finger, showing it had been cut open down her wrist. “One phone call would’ve saved her. That’s all you had to give her. Hell, if you had given it early, she would still be alive.”

“STOP IT!” My scream caused the skybox to crack. “I DIDN’T KILL HER!”

When I opened my eyes and looked back at the place where Kaiyo had been, I was met with a new person. She still looked similar to me, but was definitely far different to me in her voice and anger.

“Face it, Kaiyo... You killed your birth mother.”

“I...”

I dropped to my knees, the memories of the phone call flooding back to me. That night... I’d gone out. The prom. Someone had... spiked the punch, someone had... gotten me drunk. I’d gotten me drunk. I came home and passed out. I... I slept so deeply that I...

I missed her phone calls.

I missed her suicide note.

“M-Mom...” I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. “Mom, I’m sorry...”

“And now... It’s time for you to face the music.”

With a snap of the woman’s fingers, I had passed out once more.


	37. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 12- SECRETS

I woke up screaming. Luckily, Ini was there to tackle me into a hug, holding me close as I sobbed hysterically into her shoulder. I had never felt so afraid. I had no idea terror could be so caustic. Ini held me as tightly as possible as I wailed right into her ear, my eyes scrunched closed, afraid I’d see something if I opened them.

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in the medical office. Ini pulled away. “K-Kaiyo...”

“Ini...” I was hyperventilating, but just looking at Ini’s face was beginning to calm me down. “Ini, I...”

“Don’t speak!” Ini gave me a cup of water. “You’ve been worrying us all sick! Hibachi and Uncle Amun found you passed out in the pool area, and you wouldn’t wake up!”

The longer I looked at Ini’s face, the more I realised that she’d been crying.

“What happened?! Who hurt you?!”

“Who...” I looked at my arms, and found them bandaged closed. “Who hurt me...?”

“You were bleeding when they found you,” Ini explained. “Jagged cuts down your arms. Like you’d...”

I looked back to her fearfully. She had a stoic expression, one so different from the girl I used to know. “I... I’d never, I...”

“You’ve been out cold for a day, Kaiyo. Hibachi said it was blood loss that got to you.” Ini swallowed audibly. “W-We found the knife at the bottom of the pool. You... You cut yourself.”

“No! I’d never... I...!” I looked to my wrists again. “I... I wouldn’t... would I?”

“Unfortunately, it seems you did.” I was alerted to Hibachi, who had entered with a plate of something good looking. “Thanks for taking over Ini, but I need to talk with Kaiyo for a moment.”

Ini got up out of the stool. “Are you sure you wanna?”

“I’m sure.”

Hibachi sat across from me in the medical bed as Ini walked out bigheartedly. Meanwhile, I was left looking at the new person sitting next to me as she stared at me with a mixture of disappointment and relief.

Disappointed I’d try.

Relieved I’d failed.

“... Hibachi, I--”

She raised her forefinger to me, stopping my speech with a single motion. It was like she was trying to think of what to say to me. I just sat, awkwardly waiting for something to come out of her mouth.

When she finally did speak... it was nothing I was expecting to hear.

“You’ve been having them too, haven’t you?”

“I... what?”

“The dreams. The dreams about the others, and things that happened in Hope’s Peak.” Hibachi’s eyes narrowed. “How recent?”

“J-Just last night- uh, the night before. I’d dreamt about when Winnego and Yanayashi finally got together...” I rubbed the back of my head, finding it had been bandaged as well, probably alluding to the concussion I’d had days prior. “B-But not this time. This time I dreamt about... w-well... Not much, I suppose.”

Hibachi was looking at me with an accepting stare. “Someone who looks exactly like you.”

“... Yes.”

“Except they have red eyes...”

“U-Uh huh...”

“... and a demanding tone?”

“It was more condescending for me, but yeah.”

Hibachi groaned, pinching the base of her nose. When she stopped and looked back at me, the accepting stare had been replaced with a sorrowful gaze. “Kanji found something in the hidden room by the garden. We’re all going to meet up there in about half an hour... Can you walk?”

I tried to pick myself up, only to find myself paralysed from the waist down. “... Not at the moment... Back must’ve gone.”

Hibachi put her hand on mine. “Take as long as you need.”

**...**

When I pushed the door to the hidden room open, I found something I didn’t want to see. “Hey! What the hell’s going on?!”

Mutsuko had pinned Amun against one of the pods, holding him in place with a surprising taut stance. “You son of a bitch- you sold him out!”

I had never seen Mutsuko so angry. I was afraid the snarl on his face was about to break his mask.

“I-I’m sorry, my king! Truly, I’m sorry! But all information I know, they know! That’s just how it works...” Amun pulled on the hard restraints of Mutsuko’s hands. “It was not my intention to do so!”

Mutsuko went in for a punch, but Hibachi got in between the two titans and separated them. “That’s _enough_! What’s going on?! Why are you attacking Amun?”

Mutsuko’s eye twitched as both members of the party took a step back. “I apologise for my hostility, Miss Longings, but Sir Isira has told the mastermind about the discovery made by Kanji.”

“He WHAT?!” Hibachi turned back to Amun, just as furious as Mutsuko had been. “Amun, how could you?!”

I tried to get involved, only for Amun to stand in front of me and bar me from entrance to the argument. “My queen, please, if you’d just listen... I did not wish to do so! They monitor my every move- Kanji told me about it and they found out in response! I did not mean to--”

Suddenly, I was knocked flying as Mutsuko crashed into Amun with a mighty punch, sending both Amun and I sprawled out across the tile floor. I scurried backwards, Hibachi coming quickly to my aid as Mutsuko grabbed Amun by the necklace and punched him toughly across the mouth.

“Kaiyo!” Hibachi helped me sit up. “Mutsuko! Stop!”

Now there was a reason why Mutsuko was so calm on the surface- below quelled a fiery rage, one that no man could ever hope to match. Hibachi grabbed onto his arm as he went in for another swing, but it was nowhere near enough to stop him as he simply threw the punch anyway, sending Hibachi running forward as not to get throw to the floor.

That’s when the others started arriving. Kanji was the first to put himself in between the pair, followed by Taihen and, to my surprise, Yanayashi. Meanwhile, Winnego and Sun-Sing pulled Amun out from under him, leaving Mutsuko yelling at Amun with enough force to shake the foundations.

“I knew we could not trust you!” The tranquil waters of Mutsuko’s personality had been stirred, and from them reared an ugly leviathan of torment. “I knew I should have stopped you! You have brought our downfall!”

Amun was busy wiping blood from his mouth. “T-That’s not true... That’s not true, my king! I...”

“STOP IT!”

The room went completely silent as we all looked to Ini, who was shaking with rage at the door to the hidden room. When she noticed we were all looking at her, the shaking stopped, and she spoke with authority. “S-Stop. Stop fighting.”

Amun got to his feet with help from Winnego. “Ini, my queen, I--”

“No, you stop talking.” Ini pointed, her hand shaking. “I-I’m mad at you right now.”

Mutsuko pulled his arm free from the restraint of Taihen. “Miss Itinora, if I may speak up--”

“You may not! Stay quiet!” Ini stamped her foot. Mutsuko shut down, what had once been a feral colossus now no more than his original form. “W-What happened to you two? I thought we made a pact to be friends!”

“The traitor is no friend of mine, Miss Itinora.” Mutsuko spoke again, this time quieter. “He has betrayed our trust. Had it not been for him, we may have found an escape route...”

Amun looked to the pods guiltily. I suppose I always did find it suspicious how Amun never had a pod of his own, not even after he joined the student body. I suppose that made the shame more volatile for him, in a way... surrounded by people he’d once made peace with, including the ones who weren’t with us anymore.

“... My king, I--”

“Do not call me that,” Mutsuko snapped. “Do not attempt to speak to me from this day onwards. You are no ‘servant’ of mine.”

Mutsuko stormed out, ignoring Ini as she yelled after him. When she turned back, she simply looked at Amun and tried to speak, but the only thing to come out of her mouth was a choked sob.

“I... I just wanted everyone to get along,” She stated whisperingly. “I just wanted us to be happy for once.”

Taihen decided to make matters worse. “Yeah, don’t count your chickens till they hatch, kid. I never saw you guys as much more than other students.”

Sun-Sing hugged herself close. “I... I don’t even know who my baby’s father is. I want to trust you all, I do... but I need time to think.”

Kanji, the guy who’d wanted this meeting, even got involved. “Yeah... I think it might be best if we all spend some time away from each other for a bit, y’know? Clear our heads and get some new opinions.”

Ini’s face was getting more and more despaired. She was watching everyone break away from the pact we’d formed... after, what, a day and a bit of having it?

Why did it have to end like this? As everyone began leaving, pushing past Ini as they went, I realised that I was one of five who were still in the room.

Me, Hibachi, Winnego, Yanayashi and, of course, Ini herself.

Ini swallowed. “I...”

“Ini...” Hibachi tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she suddenly sprinted off. I heard her boots running down the garden path as tears decorated the floor behind her. “Ini! Please...”

I rubbed my hands along my face. “This is a disaster...”

Winnego wiped away the frost of her own pod again, looking at her sleeping form. “I... I don’t want to lose anyone else. I don’t want people to just stop being friends...”

Hibachi pounded her fist on the railing. “God Damn it! This damn game’s tearing us apart!”

“Sun-Sing... Ini...” I put my hand to my head, feeling a slight headache coming on. “W-We can’t give up... we can’t let them win... right?”

“Right!” Hibachi pointed to me, the only one still speaking at an increased volume. “We need to do something! Anything! We can’t let this game break us!”

Winnego looked at her feet. Yanayashi was just staring dead ahead, watching the floating object as it turned like an orbiting planet.

Winnego then looked to the sky and began nodding. “Yeah... Yeah, you’re right. Of course you’re right. We can’t let this distrust separate us.”

Hibachi smiled with relief. I did the same, before looking to Yanayashi, seeing her still just staring. “Yana. Yana, speak to us. What are you thinking?”

Yanayashi then looked at me, and her eyes told the whole story.

“... Yana, not you too.”

“I don’t...” She suddenly began stammering out an apology. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I just... I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know who to trust! I don’t know who I can trust anymore!”

Winnego tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away in fear of her lover. I then tried to speak again, but Yanayashi ran for the door, only stopping to give one last frightened look back.

“... I’m sorry.”

And with that, she ran out, presumably to the dorms. Winnego ran out after her, trying to call her back, leaving just me and her in the room.

“... Shit.” That’s all I could say. “Hibachi, I... I trust you. You know that, right?”

Hibachi’s gaze had gone skywards. “... No, Kaiyo. I don’t.”

“Hibachi!” I stepped forward, but she stormed to the railing again. “Hibachi, you can’t give up! You said it yourself; this is just the game talking! Nobody can trust each other because of the game!”

Hibachi put her hand on the floating object. “Kaiyo...”

“I’ve seen you at your worst, Hibachi.” I stood behind her, my voice slowly rising in volume. “I’ve seen you fight through problem after problem with no problem of your own! You’ve been so strong! Why is _this_ the moment you’re deciding to call it quits?!”

Then, she was facing me, and I got a front row seat to the tears of fury rolling down her face. “God Damn it, Kaiyo, it’s not just this! This whole damn game... It’s pulling at me like damn piranhas!”

“That’s what I’m trying to say!” I was suddenly yelling at the same degree. “You’re afraid! So am I! I’m afraid of losing anyone else, but I’m more afraid of losing _you_ to despair, for crying out loud!”

Hibachi’s snarl turned to a grimace.

“... Shui’s gone, Hibachi.” I dropped quickly in tone, but my resentment to the killing game remained. “S-Shui’s gone. You, him and Amun were our guidance through all of this, and now you’re the only one that I can trust. Please... don’t lose yourself now.”

Hibachi grabbed her charred hair, pulling it over her front so she could play with it. “Kaiyo, I...”

“This is not me speaking as a student or a contestant anymore,” I added. “This is me speaking as a friend.”

At the end of the day, that’s all I saw Hibachi as. A friend. Someone who had cheered me up in the darkest of hours, someone who’d worked me through the toughest of grips. I’d been so thankful to her. I had to be, because...

Because if she hadn’t been there that day, I might’ve followed in my mother’s actions.

Hibachi shook her head. “I don’t know. I just don’t know, Kaiyo... I don’t know how to fix this.”

“Well, you’re not doing it alone,” I responded. “You’ve walked through hell and back to get us here, and I’m about to return the favour.”

“Y-You don’t need to--”

“I do need to.” I patted the shoulder I was sure I wouldn’t hurt her by doing so. “Because you’d do the same for me.”

Hibachi’s smile broke out then, showing me I’d talked her out of the well of misery she’d gotten consumed in. “Kaiyo, I... I don’t know what to say.”

I chuckled.

Somehow, that made it all better.

Of course, just when I’d brought the mood back, I heard the sound of the bells again. Looks like Len wanted to talk to us. I stepped out, seeing that the screen at the fountain had turned on.

“Hello, everyone... I won’t ask you to come to the fountain, because you’re all very sad at the moment.” Len was there, reading from a piece of paper. Her mask had changed- It was now a tiger pattern design, orange with lined black markings. “So, I decided that I’d just give you the motive wherever you are instead.”

I growled. Hibachi walked out behind me, her face in a tight frown. “What now?”

Len didn’t seem to hear her- or, at least, the message was pre-recorded- as she cleared her throat nervously. “Let’s see... um, okay. The motive this time is... Secrets. Everyone in this facility have things they don’t want the others to find out, but... but I decided just to list some of them here. I’ll read out one every six hours, barring night time.”

“One every six hours...” Hibachi did the math. “If that’s starting at eight, followed by two, then eight again... that’s three every day.”

Len swallowed. “As it’s... eight o’ clock, at night already... I’m gonna read one out immediately.”

I braced for impact.

“It’s about... Sun-Sing’s child.” Len wiped the lock of hair from her eye. “The baby’s father is a man named Ulysses Narmada, and was done so without consent. In other words, the baby was placed inside Sun-Sing without her wanting it.”

Hibachi gagged. “She just... said that. Out loud, to everyone...”

How old was this kid again?

“Okay, that’s the secret. Um, also, I changed Sleep Time so now it’s eight until eight. That’s twelve hours, so I guess be ready for that.”

The screen turned off, and we were left standing there, staring at the screen without any idea of how to react. I looked around, wondering if I should go find Sun-Sing, but I realised that there was no point- after all, if the girl was having trust issues already, it wouldn’t be a good thing to barge into whatever room she was in and demand answers about the no-longer-secret. Instead, I took the advice of Len and was ready for the announcement of night time- so ready that I was already in my room by the time the announcement was finished. Inside, Ini sniffled into a pillow, making me feeling sorry for her.

I lay down next to her. I was worried she’d got discouraged, but suddenly her arms flew around me and hugged me close.

“... Kaiyo?”

“Yes, Ini.”

“We’re friends, right?”

“Of course, Ini.”

“Y-You don’t hate me...?”

“No, Ini.”

That’s pretty much how the conversation went for the next ten minutes- Ini would ask me a question with an obvious answer, and I’d tell her the truthful response. She’d been through a lot; learning that Amun was the traitor, everyone losing hope in each other...

“I... I don’t wanna sleep, Kaiyo.”

I wrapped an arm around her. “Then just lie there. Nobody’s making you sleep.”

“I... I wanna stay awake, with you.”

“I’m...” I closed my eyes, feeling drowsiness already taking hold. “Tired.”

“H-How? You slept for eighteen hours...”

She was right, but I wasn’t about to tell her that. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that she’d understand.

It took a few minutes, but I surprised myself when I actually did fall asleep.

**...**

Once again, I awoke in the white-domed area. I looked around, wondering what memory I was about to see this time. To my surprise, Kanji was the other person in my inky memory this time round.

_“Hey, Kaiyo! I got you something.”_

_“Huh? Oh, hey Kanji! What’s that?”_

_“It’s a bracelet. Think of this as a belated birthday present...”_

I watched the statues hand off a bracelet to each other. Right, of course... The Peridot Bracelet. How could I ever forget about that day? 6th of August, the day just after my nineteenth birthday, Kanji had made it for me. He’d made one for everyone, in fact... it was just that I had never told anyone my birthday’s date so I could spend it with my parents.

The next day, Kanji had given me a bracelet with the brightest, shiniest jewel I’d ever seen. Granted, that bracelet wasn’t my kind of style, but I did buy a display case for it. Hopefully, it’s still in my dorm back in Hope’s Peak.

... What day was it? I’d completely lost track of time in the facility. The day, the month, the year... nothing came to my mind as I thought about them. All we had for ideas was that it was two years later.

My soul felt like it was about to shatter as I watched Kanji’s ink statue walk away. Eighteen of September. That was Kanji’s birthday. Ini’s was the 13th of October. Mutsuko’s was... the 8th of November...

Taihen’s was the 7th of December, and Amun... Amun’s was the 30th. I remembered them all, now. Each and every one began to appear in my head like writing on the wall.

Sun-Sing’s was the 28th of February. Yanayashi, 13th of March. Winnego’s was 28th of May... a-and Hibachi’s the 22nd of July...

Yuta’s was the 10th of January. I dropped to my knees.

Lanzo’s was the 21st of March. I gripped the sides of my head.

Tanaki was the first of May. I screamed into the air.

Wananta’s was the sixth of June, while Shui’s was the 11th. I puked blood out onto the floor.

Ori’s was the tenth of July. I collapsed into the puddle, feeling my lungs close like I was drowning.

Akari’s was the twelfth of December...

My eyes snapped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ANOTHER BRANCH BIRTHDAYS
> 
> Yuta: 10th January  
> Sun-Sing: 28th February  
> Yanayashi: 13th March  
> Lanzo: 21th April  
> Tanaki: 1st May  
> Winnego: 28th May  
> Wananta: 6th June  
> Shui: 11th June  
> Ori: 10th July  
> Hibachi: 22nd July  
> Kaiyo: 5th August  
> Kanji: 18th September  
> Ini: 13th October  
> Mutsuko: 8th November  
> Taihen: 7th December  
> Akari: 12th December  
> Amun: 30th December
> 
> Why? Well, I knew someone was curious, so I thought I might as well. Yes, that does mean that in 3 days as of this chapter's publishing, Ini's 17th birthday is going to happen. Stay tuned!
> 
> \- Joseph


	38. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 13- OF ALL THE PEOPLE  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to Ini shaking me awake. I sat up groggily, looking to Ini with tired eyes.

Considering her own eyes were currently pouring with tears, it was fair to say that something had happened.

“Kaiyo!” She cried into my shoulder. “Kaiyo, Len told everyone my s-secret... and I don’t, wanna see, if anyone is...”

Ini’s secret. Which one? The girl had a ton of them, if her actions were anything to believe. However, I assumed that it would be the one about how she was a cannibal. It had never really come to mind that Ini probably hated it as much as others hated hearing about it, but now she’d have to challenge what others thought about her having it.

In a strange way, that’s how I could differ her from someone like the masterminds; she was an honest person, through and through, with emotions just like the rest of us. It was a shame she had to be outted like this...

“W-What do you think the others are going to say,” I asked her honestly.

“I... I don’t know. Len told them about my people-eating thing, a-and she even told them that... I’d eaten Wananta’s leg...” Ini curled into a ball, sitting next to me on the bed. “I can’t face them. They’ll hate me.”

Knowing full well that wasn’t true was easier than explaining why it wasn’t. “Well, only way to find out is to go outside, no?”

Ini whimpered. “T-They’re gonna make fun of me for it. They’re gonna laugh at me, o-or be scared of me...”

“Ini, you know if someone does, I’ll be here to help you through it.” I rubbed her back. “You had a rough day yesterday. It’s alright. I promise you that I won’t let anyone hurt your feelings.”

Ini peeked up at me. “Y-You mean it?”

“Of course I do! I’m not gonna let you fear them.”

Ini smiled at me sweetly. “T-Thanks, Kaiyo. Can I...?”

“It’s perfectly alright.” We gave each other a big hug, confirming our friendship to each other before she leapt up confidently. “Come on. Let’s go get breakfast.”

I walked with Ini out of our room and down the hallway, into the garden. To my surprise, Kanji was already there, splashing water on his face from the fountain.

“Probably a better place to be doing that,” I quipped, having him look up at me from his knelt position.

When he did see me and, more importantly, Ini, he had a guilty look go over his face. “Hey, you two! Sleep well?”

Ini cowered behind me, afraid of what he was going to say. “H-Hi...”

Kanji caught on quickly, thankfully. “Oh, right, the ‘secret’ thing. Ini, dear, I just have one question for you, if that’s alright...”

Ini peeked out. “Huh?”

“Do you... do you eat people while they’re still living, or...?” Kanji poked his fingers together, walking into boundaries that should never have to be asked. “You don’t need to answer, but...”

“No,” Ini answered bluntly, rounding me. “I only eat corpse flesh. I try not to eat it at all when possible, but... sometimes I get this... feeling in my body, and I end up just begging for it. I can’t help it. I’m sorry... I’m a monster.”

Kanji, however, decided to counter that. “Ini, I... I don’t really want to know the whole story, but... I guess I can understand what you’re saying. It’s an addiction... a craving for something you shouldn’t want, but all the same depend on.”

Ini looked to him, hope gleaming in her eyes. “Y-You know what it’s like?”

Kanji put a hand on his chest, smiling sadly. “Six months free of smoking, myself. I know what it’s like to crave something your body yearns for.”

When I turned back to see the others beginning to come through the dorm’s hallway, I realised that Mutsuko wasn’t a part of that group. Neither was Amun- they were both missing. I looked to Ini, who looked to me, happy yet oblivious to the fact neither of them were there. Hibachi was the first to meet with us, and seemed to have nothing but love in her heart for the girl.

I took a step back from the group as they all began questioning Ini, none of the questions hostile, straight into Kanji who tapped my shoulder. “Hey.”

“Oh, hey, sorry. What’s up?”

“... I need you to come look at what I found.”

I followed him into the hidden room without anyone else seeing. We pushed through into the monitor room, the place with the single monitor in it.

Shui had shown me this place. He’d told me the screen had no power. Yet now I was back in the room, I could see clearly that the monitor was on, and a few icons rested on the desktop.

“Every day, I came back to this room in secret,” Kanji explained. “Every day, new files are added. I’ve been writing them down, in this notepad...”

He handed the notepad to me. It’s one of those ‘detective’ notepads that are used in the cop shows, full of neat handwriting that I just barely understand. The first thirty two pages are student files, written in the same amount of extraneous detail that the ones back in the library once had. Information about each mastermind so far has also been written down- Seiko, Xue, Manarsh and Len.

“The mastermind ones have only appeared recently,” He stated. “Manarsh’s was on the screen the day after we got back, and Len’s appeared yesterday.”

I read Len’s in detail as he continued to talk about what he’d found. Len was indeed only 11 years old, a ‘Lil’ ultimate mask maker’ from Hope’s Peak. Unlike the students, the mastermind’s didn’t have histories or backstories about their lives- they just had a ‘Personal Motive’ slot.

For Len’s, it was ‘Revenge for Brother, Kalin Lee, against Mutsuko Mandolin.’

Kanji continued, clicking on the new folder on the desktop. “It all appears here, on this screen. There’s no computer, so I don’t know where they’re putting this into, but...”

“Just another trick of the Simulation, huh?” My mind wandered as I leant into the screen over Kanji’s shoulder. I handed him the notepad back. “What have you got today?”

“It appears to be... messages sent to someone under the pen-name ‘Q’. This Q guy has been popping up recently, ever since Xue got control over the facility. Messages sent to someone, from somewhere, from someone. All cryptic bullhonkey that I can’t make heads or tails of.”

I clicked my tongue. “You wrote any of it down?”

“Yeah, course.” He gave me the notepad back. “Back of the book. It’s in descending order- The first message is the last page.”

I read the messages, cracking through each one in about two minutes as Kanji tore a page from the notepad and began writing the new one.

_“Q, need I remind you that you are under oath? If you refuse to co-operate, all promises we have made will be muted. Do not attempt to work your way out of this. Drop contact with the student or you will be penalised severely.”_

_“Q, excellent job retrieving the book. Unfortunately, it appears something has broke in the upper floors- while we fix it, the other students will need to move to the mansion, where copies of that book still exist. Apologies, but your actions were for naught._

_“Q, your actions have penalised your rewards. Destruction of property is strictly prohibited- just because you are under my rule does not mean you get to destroy property for free. Lying to me is also not allowed. You are on strike one.”_

_“Q, stop skulking around after hours. You’ll attract attention. We’ve already moved the new people to the new facility- There is no need to try and avoid Monomodo or his children. You are one of us- act like it before you get yourself killed.”_

_“Q, what the hell are you trying to do?! I told you to cease contact with the student! You have told him about our plans?! If we find the student in question, we will be executing them. Do NOT attempt to contact another student, or it will be your head.”_

As I read each message, I heard Kanji hand me the new piece of paper. I read that one aloud, looking at Kanji’s worried face as I did.

_“Q, you are on strike two. All benefit you earned being here has been erased. Monomodo has been instructed to watch for you leaving your quarters at night and to promptly return you to your room. Expect severe punishment, for both you and the student you refuse to drop contact with.”_

Okay... I could decipher it slightly. “Looks like... this guy Q, he’s supposed to be working with the masterminds, but is refusing or at least, not listening to commands. He’s on ‘strike two’, which means he’s at risk of death.”

Kanji rubbed his chin. I hadn’t noticed it until then, but Kanji actually had stubble growing on his face. “So he... destroyed something in the upstairs area... wonder what?”

“And was in contact with one of the students...” I gripped the paper shakily. “I can only assume it was either Amun or someone else...”

“Well, Amun is the traitor, right?” Kanji leant on the table. “If Q was talking with Amun, then surely he wouldn’t get in trouble because they’d be working together.”

“That’s true...”

“And it can’t be one of the dead folk, either. Newest message was sent today, and it’s still talking about this ‘contact’...”

I looked back to the screen. “Hey, his response is listed there too.”

“Ah, I don’t write down the replies. They don’t add anything... except as some sort of comedy, I suppose.” Kanji doubled clicked on the message. “See for yourself.”

I leant in and read it.

_“Suck my ass.”_

I immediately burst into laughter. “We sure this Q guy isn’t Taihen?”

Kanji scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure asking him won’t seem overtly-suspicious.”

“Hey, if Amun really is able to broadcast everything back to the masterminds...” I got a weird shocking thought. “Does that mean he knows who Q is? After all, he already said that they knew everything.”

“Well, he only said ‘what I know, they know’, so I don’t know.” Kanji scratched his cheek. “But it looks like, whoever ‘Q’ is, he’s not to be meddled with. Hell, maybe he’s just a red herring at this point.”

With all that out of the way, we decided just to get out of there. I walked with Kanji out into the garden where everyone was already waiting, eating a meal of what appeared to just be leftovers.

Ini chewed her raw meal with ferocity, leaving Hibachi to ask the question. “And what might you two be up to?”

“Oh, I just showed her the thing I showed you yesterday,” Kanji responded. “It’s still there, so we have nothing to fear.”

“Not yet,” Taihen said sourly. “After all, they might just be fucking with us. One second it’s there- boom! Then it’s gone.”

“Then let’s enjoy it while it is.”

Suddenly, we were all talking like a group of friends, almost like yesterday had never happened. Sure, Sun-Sing looked sick as she looked around at us all, but she was smiling and joking pleasantly enough. Yanayashi was still so close to Winnego. Taihen and Kanji were chatting away like a pair of ravens. Hibachi and Ini held their confidence in the group high.

Mutsuko and Amun were still nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, anyone seen Mutsuko?” I asked, interrupting the conversation.

“Nope,” Taihen put bluntly. “Ain’t seen the traitor either.”

Sun-Sing sighed angrily. “Do you have to keep calling him that? Amun’s human, you can call him by his name.”

Ini swallowed. “Uncle Amun... I wanna believe he’s a good guy, but...”

“Come on! You spent at least a year of your life with him, right?” Winnego coughed up a pretty shoddy response. “He’s got to be a good person deep down.”

Yanayashi added onto it. “She’s trying to say that you’re the only one who’d know why he’d do it.”

“I-I suppose...” Ini made her ‘thinking’ face, which really just amounted to her scrunching her eyes and humming a single note. “He... He was always there for me, when Daddy wasn’t. He’d make me food, read me bedtime stories...”

Sun-Sing looked to the grass she was sat on. “Amun... has been nothing but supportive. He’s been teaching me what to expect during pregnancy... Even after everything, I don’t... I don’t think I could hate him.”

One by one, the expressions of the people in the room began to turn from varied sadness towards Amun to confidence. Even Taihen’s smile felt genuine as we began to realise that, even though he was the traitor, Amun wasn’t a bad person. He was just caught with the wrong people. It didn’t even feel like he wanted to do it in the first place...

I looked to Ini, who was getting uncomfortable, so I decided to change the subject. “So, what are we all planning to do today?”

Kanji spoke first. “I’m planning to head up to the beach, see if anything’s changed.”

Winnego shrugged. “I’ll probably just hang around the lounge. There’s like, twenty places here and the lounge is best place.”

One by one, slowly but surely, we all began to leave the garden behind. I waited for everyone to leave before leaving myself, heading to the dorms and knocking the door of Mutsuko’s room.

“Mutsuko? You in there?”

I waited for a reply. I didn’t get one, so I knocked harder. When he didn’t reply again, I felt a small amount of fear rise inside me.

“M-Mutsuko?”

I knocked again, this time desperately. “Mutsuko! Mutsuko, open up! Are you in there?!”

My yelling attracted Taihen, who’d been behind me as I left. “Hey, don’t panic. I’m sure the guy’s a heavy sleeper.”

“But what if he’s...” I stopped myself. I realised then that, despite what I thought, the killing game had gotten to me scared for everyone’s lives. Mutsuko may have just been sleeping- hell, he could even just be exploring the facility, and I was waiting at the door of an empty bedroom- but I wanted to make sure, and that fear gripped me tightly.

Taihen groaned. “You’ve been acting weird these past few days, Kaiyo. What’s going on with you?”

“... Same thing that’s been happening to all of us, Taihen.” I looked to Mutsuko’s door again. “The killing game’s getting to me.”

We stood in silence for a few moments before Taihen responded.

“About time, honestly.”

I looked to him, shocked. “W-What?”

“Kaiyo...” Taihen sighed, crossing his arms. “You’ve been through a lot. Far more than any of us has any right to call you out on. You know, what, with Seiko’s death, Shui’s death, that attacker and the apparent nightmares that you’ve been having... It’s a lot more than most people can take, you know?”

I gulped. For the first time, someone had actually caught onto my stress.

Out of all people, it was the hopeless romantic.

“Let me be frank with you, girl; you’re pushing yourself.” Taihen smirked with pleasure at his speech. “You need to relax, for one! Jesus, you’ve done nothing but work yourself rampant since the start. Always walking around, making sure everyone’s okay.”

I blinked. Holy shit... I’d never thought about it that way.

For thirteen days, I’ve just been trying to be nice to people. I never thought they’d be concerned for my well being at the end of it all. How did it take TAIHEN to tell me that?!

Taihen sighed. “I know what you’re thinking- ‘oh, you’re only saying that because you want to have sex with me’- and you’re entirely right. But at the same time, you need to slow down a bit, okay? You don’t want people thinking they can rely on you.”

I swallowed.

“... O-Okay.”

Taihen nodded. “Brilliant! Now...”

“I’m not having sex with you, Taihen.”

He laughed. “Ah well. Better luck next time I suppose.”

With that, he left, leaving me feel slightly embarrassed. Had I really been trying too hard? Had I really not been caring for myself as much as the others?

Had I... Had I been making people uncomfortable...?

Suddenly, a new bell rung out, and Len was back on the monitor.

“Um... It is now... Two o’ clock. I have the new secret ready.” Len tapped the paper on the desk. “Uh... this one is about Kaiyo Sycamore.”

My heart skipped a beat as I looked up at the screen, tears already building.

Please don’t.

Please don’t say it aloud.

Please don’t...

“Kaiyo Sycamore... she has four brothers, two dads, and once had two mothers.”

I dropped to my knees. Please... Please don’t.

“Her birth mother, Ilea Sycamore, committed suicide. And Kaiyo blames herself for it.” Len continued reading, her voice having no hint of emotion. “Kaiyo had forgotten to call her mother that night... and her mother took her own life because of it. At least, that’s the story of how it went down...”

I looked at the screen, tears streaming down my face. “Stop.”

“But the truth is...” Len tilted her head. “Kaiyo DID call her mother that night. And in a drunken stupor...”

“STOP!” I yelled up at the screen. “STOP! STOP TALKING!”

_“She told her mother to kill herself.”_

I screamed. No. No, no, I didn’t. I didn’t. I wouldn’t. I couldn’t have. All these words of denial, and yet I knew that it was my fault. I hadn’t tried to stop her. I’d gotten so sick of hearing her crying that I told her to just do it.

I... I...

Len finished the broadcast with one last sentence. “Um... If you must know... Kaiyo regrets in heavily, so I dunno if that helps at all.”

And like that, the room had fallen silent, and I had been left with tears splashing into little puddles onto the floor. It was true. I regretted it, every day of my life. I was reminded of it every day of my life, too, day in and day out. I had killed her. I was the last bastion she was looking to, and I’d turned her away, even forcing her to do the thing she did.

I had killed her.

And now, they knew.

I got up from the floor, a snivelling mess of tears and despair, before I tossed myself into my bedroom, slamming the door and burying my face in my pillow.

No more.

No more.

No more.

**...**

_Ding!_

“Hello again... It’s eight o’ clock, so I’m coming with another secret.”

It had been six hours... six hours already?

Six long, gruelling hours of tears. Six hours of not wanting to face the crowd. How silly of me... I’d told Ini not to worry about her own secret, and here I was trapped by the demons I was trying to stop her from worrying about.

“This one is about Kanji. Kanji... he doesn’t actually have a famous family. The Jocoshini family tree is known for washing dishes in restaurants... he’s the only one to ever break that cycle...”

I put my hands to my head. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to just fall asleep and never wake up. I’d been exposed- the thing I’d regretted most had been uncovered.

I just wanted death.

Suddenly, I heard rapid fire knocking. “KAIYO! Kaiyo, are you in there?!”

I looked up. That was... Hibachi’s voice. With heavy steps, I walked over to the door, opening it to see what got her so riled up.

Hibachi was looking at me with frenzied, worried eyes. “Kaiyo! Thank God, you’re okay... I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“You didn’t need to look far...” My voice had gone cold. Emotionless, just like Len’s. Hibachi, however, didn’t seem to be here to talk me out of anything.

In fact... something told me she was here to say something I didn’t want to hear.

“... Beach. Now.”

Instantly, my head began to burn.

No.

Not again.

I followed Hibachi up the stairs, up to the second floor. She turned back, looking at me as I trudged behind her, tired and unhappy. Hibachi pushed through, pushing against the glass, pointing to the building in the far back.

Wait... when was that there?

Without thinking, I had put on the socks and walked over to the beach. That ever growing feeling of nausea was coming back. I had felt it three times before- three times before I had discovered a body.

Wananta.

Lanzo.

... Shui.

I put my hand on the door to the building. I hadn’t even seen this when we had been in the beach party- I hadn’t seen it at all. How long had it even been there? How long had it gone unnoticed?

With a heavy heart, I pulled the door handle, opening the door to see what I had to face.

For the fourth time, my body’s nausea reached its peak. For the first time, however, I felt nothing but remorse.

Slumped over against the wall, two stab wounds in their chest, was Kanji. His purple suit had turned maroon with blood, his face locked in a state of shock.

That wasn’t the only thing I saw though.

Standing over the body, splattered lightly in blood, with a terrified look on her face and a knife in her hand...

Was Yanayashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's another one... You know, one day before Ini's birthday. Yes, I know, I'm cruel.
> 
> Deadly life's gonna be the same as always- one part investigation, two parts trial, then a postmortem and a epilogue. Hope to see you soon!
> 
> \- Joseph


	39. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- INVESTIGATION

In that moment, I felt what it was to be a negotiator. “Yana... Y-Yanayashi?”

Yanayashi continued to stare at me, a frightened expression on her face. It was like she was in some sort of trance as we locked eyes, my attempt to understand what was going on overstating my fear that I’d be next. Yanayashi... She wouldn’t hurt anyone intentionally, right?

Then what was I looking at?

In that moment, Sun-Sing burst in behind me. That’s when the body discovery announcement went off, barely audible from the room we’d found ourselves in. Yanayashi just shook as one by one everyone began walking into the room, each having a similar reaction to mine.

I looked to Sun-Sing. “Where’s Winnego?”

“Hibachi’s looking for him,” she replied. “Amun’s still missing, but we found Mutsuko. He’s waiting at the entrance to the beach.”

Taihen and Ini had walked in while I wasn’t paying attention. The latter of the pair had pounced on Yanayashi, knocking the knife from her hand and pinning her to the floor.

“YANAYASHI!” Ini yelled in her face. “WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!”

The sudden scream into her face finally knocked some words out of Yanayashi, but they didn’t seem that pleasant. “I... I didn’t... Mean to...”

Taihen managed to pull Ini away, letting Yanayashi escape backwards and cuddle her knees to her chest as she began quietly crying. The scene was a mess- much more of a mess than I had noticed on the way in. I wasn’t even sure I’d been fully aware of the situation as a whole yet.

But now it seemed all too obvious.

Suddenly, my tablet pinged, and I was aware of the clues being updated. “Huh? That was...”

Taihen also checked his tablet, sniffing. “Looks like Monomodo’s sick of seeing us. He gave us the file without even appearing...”

I looked at the file then, unsettled by the lack of appearance of the mechanical menace.

“The victim is Kanji Jocoshini, the Ultimate Jeweller. His body was discovered by Yanayashi, Hibachi, Kaiyo and Sun-Sing in the Beach’s Power Room. The cause of death was blood loss via stab wounds.”

I read the file with a stone in my heart. Yanayashi was listed as the first person to find the body. I didn’t exactly know what that meant for her, but I know that she wasn’t in the best place to argue with me about the state I’d found her in.

Ini whimpered. “Yanayashi! Please, tell me you didn’t do this!”

Yanayashi didn’t respond.

“... Y-Yanayashi, please...”

“... It was me.”

And with that, all the fear in my heart doubled. “Yanayashi, no...”

She uncurled, taking a defeated slouch in her corner. “I... I-I don’t know what happened to me. I was fine one second, a-and then I was walking up here, a-and... I killed him, didn’t I? Oh God, I killed him...”

“No! No you didn’t!” Ini suddenly scrambled over, hugging Yanayashi tightly. “Please, please don’t say that... you couldn’t have killed him! You couldn’t have!”

Yanayashi’s eyes were vacant. Dull. They looked like they were depriving of any happiness that the girl had once given in spades. If you had told me to look into them and only them and identify the person they belonged to, I... I don’t think I could tell you they were hers.

Taihen was busy writing down things in his tablet. I gritted my teeth, hating the fact that this was happening.

‘Yanayashi’s Testimony’ was added to my evidence section.

I walked over to Kanji’s body, kneeling at his corpse with respect. “Kanji... We never really knew each other, but... You were a good guy.”

I closed his eyes so he could rest.

“You don’t need to worry anymore.”

I began looking over Kanji’s body, looking at the wounds he’d suffered. It was just as the file said- the stabs he’d taken weren’t bleeding anymore, so he must’ve bled out quickly. There were two stab wounds in him- one in his stomach, one in his chest, probably somewhere close to the heart. As I was writing it down, however, I noticed something shining in Kanji’s mouth, and I removed it despite the want to respect him.

It appeared to be a silver ring, the kind that you’d wear on your finger... well, where else would you wear it, I suppose. That wasn’t the point- what was the point was that it had no engravings, no markings of any kind in fact. The only thing the ring had on it was that slight amount of saliva that Kanji’s mouth would’ve had. I rubbed it off on his pocket square, deciding to keep it in case anything happened.

I also began looking at the scene around me. On the floor was a pool of dried blood from Kanji’s slouched position. Looking closely, I saw what appeared to be the imprint of a person in it.

“Huh?” I crouched by the puddle, making absolutely sure that I wasn’t seeing anything. Sure enough, there was a person’s outline in the dried blood.

It didn’t take a genius to know who it belonged to. I looked to Yanayashi as she finally got up, still a sniffling mess, and stood up alongside her, worried about her well being... and at the same time, worried she’d snap again.

“Yanayashi, I--”

Before I could speak, Winnego burst through the door. “I’m here! Who’s dead?”

Taihen, of course, was the one to talk. “That’d be Kanji. And don’t look now, but your girlfriend might have something to say about it.”

Winnego’s eyes darted to Yanayashi. “W-What do you...?”

When she saw him covered in blood, that was the second I heard her heart break.

“... Yana?”

Yanayashi’s voice was barely a whisper. “ _I-I’m so sorry.”_

“Yana!” Winnego was now in yelling range. “Yana, what did you do?!”

“I...” Yanayashi’s eyes looked back and forth from Kanji’s body and Winnego’s teary-eyed face. “I... I did it. I killed Kanji.”

“But why?!” Winnego screamed. “God damn it! I leave you alone for an hour and you kill someone?!”

“I... didn’t... want... to hurt him...”

I swallowed. “Winnego, please take Yanayashi outside so we can continue this investigation. I don’t want her in the way.”

Winnego, though giving me a dirty look, took Yanayashi by the hand and dragged her out the door. It wasn’t until the door closed that I realised what I said.

“... That was... mean...” I cleared my throat. “A-Alright, let’s see.”

I began writing down everything really quick, from the body autopsy to the ring to the bloody puddle. I scratched my head, faintly doubting the things I’d found so far. I looked to Sun-Sing, Ini and Taihen for ideas as to what was going on.

Taihen met my gaze with scepticism. “Don’t tell me you doubt this, Kaiyo.”

“Huh?” I shook my head. “What do you mean?”

“The look on your face is the same thing I get when I tell people that I’m good in bed,” Taihen responded. “You think that Yanayashi’s innocent, don’t you?!”

Despite the evidence that I’d been given so far, it was true- there was a slither of doubt in my heart that Yanayashi was the actual killer. She even admitted that she was the blackened, but I didn’t think she meant it. Hopefully when she was calmer, she’d be willing to tell us the truth.

Hopefully.

Sun-Sing, luckily, was there to back me up. “I... I don’t wanna say it, but I don’t think Yanayashi’s innocent in this. Even if she’s not the killer, she... she must’ve had something to do with this.”

“Yeah, yeah, right.” Taihen puffed air out of his cheeks. “Honestly, you’re blowing smoke out your own voluptuous ass if you think Yanayashi’s not the killer.”

Ini blinked. “Voluptuous...?”

Sun-Sing ignored the attempt at a question. “Taihen, you have to admit, there’s not a lot to go off of.”

“The girl’s having problems as is,” I added. “Can we give her the benefit of the doubt? We’ll get her side of the story first.”

Taihen blew air through closed lips, making that weird horse sound. “Whatever, D-Cup. I’m outta here.”

I watched him walk away, out the door and into the beach. As he went, I felt myself pout and tut.

“I-I’m a C-Cup.”

“Is that really important?” Sun-Sing asked, rightly so. “Look, I’ll help you explore. Ini, dear, can you make sure nobody comes in and modifies the scene?”

“Y-You trust me?” She said quietly. “Oh, um... I won’t let you down!”

I smiled. “Thank you, Ini. If you find anything worth talking about, make sure to write it down, okay?”

“Yeah! You can count on me!”

Sun-Sing and I left then, paying no mind to Taihen as we walked past the beach. Entering the beach house, we found Yanayashi and Winnego talking to...

“Mutsuko!” I walked over, a little angry. “Where the hell have you been?!”

Mutsuko flinched at my yelling. “Apologies, Miss Sycamore. I was in the Grand Library.”

“That’s it?” I tapped my foot impatiently. “Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve been doing...”

“I do not know what else to say.” Mutsuko at least sounded befell by my worry. “That is where I have been since the announcement this morning.”

I gulped down nervous spit. “You’re a strange man, Mutsuko.”

Sun-Sing had been nice enough to send me ‘Mutsuko’s Alibi’. I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping to God Mutsuko was okay under his tranquil exterior. I walked over to Winnego and Yanayashi, hearing the excess of an argument.

“You can’t be serious, Yana. What are you talking about?”

Yanayashi had a small smile on her face, one full of sorrow. “Winnego, I... I can’t let you defend me. I’m sorry.”

“Y-You’re just... giving up?” Winnego’s eyes were full of angry tears. “Like that? Just like that? With no fight, no quarrel?”

“W-Why would I?” I knew Yanayashi knew I was there. She didn’t stop to face me. “Winnego, being with you has been the happiest I’ve ever been. Kaiyo, and Ini, and Sun-Sing and Mutsuko and even Taihen... they’ve been nothing but nice to me, and I know that... I know that it wouldn’t last.”

Winnego stumbled over her words. “S-So you killed... you killed Kanji, just to...”

“Ahem.”

Sun-Sing interrupted the talk, standing next to me. Yanayashi gave one last kiss on Winnego’s cheek as she walked over to me, that sad smile held on her face as she did.

I looked at her dissapointedly. “Yanayashi... did you really kill Kanji?”

Yanayashi sighed. “Yes. Yes, I did.” She moved the hair out of her eyes, no tears escaping from her as she did.

Sun-Sing got ready to write. “Please, just... tell us what happened, okay?”

Yanayashi responded with a wider smile. “Certainly. I had been in the lounge with Winnego since seven-thirty this evening. I’d left to give her some space, but I... I got distracted and ended up walking into the kitchen.”

I took a quick peek at my map. The First Floor, still around since the beginning, gave me a good idea of what she was talking about. There was a clear path from the lounge to the kitchen- after all, there was a door straight into the kitchen from the same hallway she would’ve come out of.

“After that I... I took a knife from the knife block and walked up to the Beach. I didn’t see anyone, so...”

Sun-Sing stopped typing. “Which way did you take?”

“W-What?” Yanayashi tilted her head. “I took the same way that we’ve always taken. Through the dorms, up the staircase and straight through to the beach.”

Sun-Sing coughed. “T-That... uh, okay. Continue?”

“Well, there’s not exactly much else to say...” Yanayashi rubbed the back of her head. “I just... walked up to the Power Room and I...”

Yanayashi was... calm. Oddly so. She was normally so skittish- her entire demeanour had completely changed, almost like she’d given up. That sliver of hope I had that she was innocent was fading fast.

Y’know, considering she’d just admitted to the murder in full.

“... Is that all you’ll need?”

“Not quite...” I had to make sure. “What’s with the outline in the blood pool?”

“T-That’s where I tripped,” She said, looking at her own clothes. “I slipped in the puddle, a-and that’s how I got covered in blood.”

Sun-Sing adjusted her skirt. “And what about the whole ‘time’ thing? It’s been half an hour... Why didn’t you go clean up or something?”

Yanayashi stayed quiet.

“... Yanayashi. Tell us.” I put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. “You need to be honest with us if you want us to forgive you...”

“I...” Yanayashi began shaking. “I don’t... want... to tell you.”

I shook my head slowly. “Yana, please. I don’t want to send you to your death without at least knowing the truth...”

“...”

Then, she caved slightly.

“P-Personal reasons.”

Sun-Sing growled at her secrecy. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I... I can’t...” Yanayashi began backing away. “I can’t say!”

And like that, she ran off, leaving us behind. I debated chasing her, but Sun-Sing grabbed my arm before I could run after her.

“Hold on, Kaiyo. I’ve got my own alibi I need to tell you.” Sun-Sing pulled me back, a hard face currently being worn by her. “I... I don’t know for sure, but... I think Yanayashi might be lying.”

“How do you know?” I said, a little worried.

“It’s... the way she’d tried to dance around my question.” Sun-Sing showed her tablet to me, showing it had the first floor’s map on it. “The question wasn’t directed to the way she entered the beach- it was directed at the way she entered the kitchen.”

“... You didn’t make it sound that way.”

“I didn’t TRY to make it sound that way... I wanted to see if she’d know what I meant,” Sun-Sing replied proudly. “After all... I would’ve known which way she entered.”

I went to ask her how.

“After all... I’d been in the kitchen when she’d entered.”

With that, I broke my silence. “What? Hang on... What are you talking about?”

“Yanayashi never entered through the hallway,” Sun-Sing explained. “She entered through the canteen. She had _left_ through the other door. I had wanted to say hello, but when I saw her grabbing the knife I decided against it.”

“... Wait, you--”

“Don’t...” Sun-Sing stopped me immediately. “Please, don’t. I know I messed up. Maybe if I’d stopped her, she... she wouldn’t have to be going through this.”

It took a few seconds for me to realise I had begun approaching Sun-Sing, my hands make violent motions as I talked.

“You’re telling me you let Yanayashi walk out of the kitchen with a knife without questioning what she was going to do with it?!”

Sun-Sing put her hands on my shoulders, and in a moment of clarity I’d realised I had made her back into the corner. “K-Kaiyo... you’re scaring me.”

I paused, stepping backwards and clearing my throat. “S-Sorry... I don’t know what came over me.”

I turned around and walked away, leaving Sun-Sing and Mutsuko behind as I walked into the hub of the second floor, finding Hibachi waiting for me.

“Hello, Kaiyo.”

“Hi, Hibachi... a word?”

Hibachi immediately caught onto what I was about to say. “It was my perk.”

“Your... perk...”

Hibachi showed her tablet to me, showing me her perk in full view.

**UNWAVERED EYE PERK**

When a new area is discovered without your knowledge, it will immediately be marked on your map.

I went to avert my eye, but she gave me a quick rebuttal. “Don’t worry. I doubt Monomodo minds.”

“What are you talking about?”

Hibachi smirked. “Do you see him anywhere? Monomodo’s been missing since this morning, even before that. Mutsuko and Amun... they’ve been missing too.”

“Do you think it’s linked...?” I asked, keeping an eye out for Monomodo. “That all three of them went missing at the exact same time?”

Hibachi shrugged. “Probably. We only found Mutsuko recently, though... Amun and Monomodo are still missing.”

I bit my lip. “D-Do you think... Amun is...”

“Probably not,” She cut me off. “But I also don’t think that Monomodo’s down for the count just yet. They’ll be back.”

“But where have they gone...?”

Hibachi sighed, walked towards the stairs. “Come. I’ve got somewhere to show you.”

I followed behind her, curious yet frightened, as I tended to be during the investigations. It wasn’t just Yanayashi- Hibachi’s tone had changed drastically, too, with her speech coming out as angry, unbridled bursts of rage. We walked together, through the dorms and into the garden, then into the canteen so she could show me something on the table.

It was a note. I checked the note carefully, reading each word like they were the last words I’d ever read.

“To whomever is reading- please come to the beach. I have discovered a possible escape route that I would like to show you. Do not bring anyone else- we will tell the others if it’s important.”

I folded the note up, putting it in my back pocket. “What do you think it means?”

Hibachi was busy just sitting on the bench of one of the tables. “Personally, I think it was a trap. Someone tricked another into coming up to the beach, and when they went to the Power Room... Well, that’s the difficult part to decide.”

I began writing up everything I could into the tablet. By the time I was done, and everything I thought I would need was written up, the bell of fate rung out for judgement day.

“That’ll be all the time you get to investigate. Come to the fountain, please.”

I walked with Hibachi to the Garden, my throat dry like sand. What could I do now? If Yanayashi was the killer, this was about to be the shortest trial we’d ever need to do. If she wasn’t, and she was lying for whatever reason, we would have to find the real killer instead.

That was what was hurting me inside. Not the fact that Yanayashi was lying- it was the fact that she could be telling the truth.

One by one, we all gathered at the fountain as we were told to do. Yanayashi arrived first, still giving us a guilty look as she did. Following her was Winnego, upset and rightly so. Sun-Sing came in with a fearful expression, and Mutsuko entered calm as ever. Next in came Taihen, who basically dragged Ini in behind him.

Sure enough, we were missing Amun. The elevator arrived, but Amun never did. He was gone.

I was hesitant to enter, but when everyone else began to I realised I wouldn’t have a choice. My steps, nervous and slow, eventually found me in the middle of the elevator, and when the door closed and ascended to the trial room I was just reminded of how small of a group it had gotten.

Eight people remained on the elevator. Not counting Amun, over half the class were gone. Wananta, Ori, Tanaki, Lanzo, Shui, Yuta, Akari and Kanji... eight students we had once at least acquainted with were gone. People with lives... people with stories to tell.

I looked to the others. Sun-Sing, Hibachi, Yanayashi, Winnego, Ini, Mutsuko, Taihen, and then of course myself... we were the only ones left over. Amun... wherever he was, it wasn’t here, and we were without him.

Was Amun part of us? Or was he a slave to the killing game?

The doors opened, and my eyes wandered up to Len, sitting above us all in the throne that had once seated three others. Unlike them, however, she was alone- Monomodo was nowhere to be seen, apparently having abandoned her.

Len coughed. “Please take your seats.”

Mutsuko tried to appeal to her. “Miss Lee, we do not--”

“Take your seat, please.”

Len wouldn’t listen to him. In fact, the mask she wore was in the style of Monomodo- one half, white as snow, a beady black eye stuck to it, a smile cut into it. The other half, black as coal, the eyehole cut out in a way to resemble Monomodo’s signature style, and the mouth was carved like a jack-o’-lantern.

I took my podium and looked to the portraits. One was of Akari, whose X was stretched over her mouth in a disrespectful way of showing what she’d been hiding under her mask. The over was of Kanji, whose X was carved into his portrait instead of painted as a symbolism of his work with rocks.

One of us would end up like them. Just an X on a portrait. Just another picture taken for the mastermind’s amusement.

Just another sacrifice to the people watching.

Just another fucking body to be counted.

**TRIAL START!**


	40. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- TRIAL PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 4 CLUES  
> Monomodo File- “The victim is Kanji Jocoshini, the Ultimate Jeweller. His body was discovered by Yanayashi, Hibachi, Kaiyo and Sun-Sing in the Beach’s Power Room. The cause of death was blood loss via stab wounds.”
> 
> Yanayashi’s Testimony- According to Yanayashi, she is the killer. Later on, she explained that she attacked Kanji due to personal reasons she won’t say.
> 
> Body Autopsy- The body has two stab wounds- one in the heart, one in the stomach. No other wounds appear to be present. Kanji also appears to be holding a silver ring in his mouth, the reason for which is unknown.
> 
> Silver Ring- A ring made entirely of silver. There are no engravings or markings on it- its purpose is entirely unknown.
> 
> Blood Puddle- in a puddle of dried blood on the floor of the Power Room, a human outline can be seen in it. Yanayashi confirms that it was her who made the impact after slipping on the blood.
> 
> Mutsuko’s Alibi- According to him, Mutsuko has been in the Grand library. Since no one had seen him since this morning, it’s fair to assume he saw no one else either.
> 
> Yanayashi’s Alibi- Yanayashi claims that she was the killer of Kanji, and even explains how she did it- after leaving the lounge with Winnego, Yanayashi took a knife from the kitchen and went up to the beach house through the dorm. Then, she stabbed Kanji in the Power Room. The kill took place at seven-thirty.
> 
> Sun-Sing’s Alibi- Sun-Sing claims that she’d seen Yanayashi enter the kitchen. However, Yanayashi had entered from the canteen area and had left through the other entrance besides what Yanayashi had claimed.
> 
> Hibachi’s Perk- Hibachi’s perk allows her to know when new areas have been discovered without her knowledge.  
> Disappearances- Monomodo, Mutsuko and Amun have been missing since the morning of the day of the murder. Mutsuko was the only one to re-appear during the investigation.
> 
> Mysterious note- “To whomever is reading- please come to the beach. I have discovered a possible escape route that I would like to show you. Do not bring anyone else- we will tell the others if it’s important.” – The note was found in the canteen.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Um... You probably already know how the trials work, right?” Len toyed with her hair. “If you’re okay to go, then... you can. Whenever you want.”

...

...

... Someone say something. Please. Don’t just stay quiet.

I couldn’t... I couldn’t say anything. My throat felt like my spit had turned to sand- Everyone had that look on their faces that said that they had already given up.

What could I say in that kind of situation? ‘Come on’? ‘Let’s discuss’? What use what there to saying stuff like that to a crowd who’d already decided their fate?

Taihen was the only one who could break such a silence in such a direct way. “So, Yanayashi, what have you got to say for yourself?”

“...I’m sorry.”

Yanayashi shivered out the statement with force. I looked to her, seeing she was still that vacant shell of a girl that I’d seen at the crime scene. There was no way it was her. There was no way...

After all, now there was evidence stacking against her.

After her apology, she at least managed to start up a discussion.

“Look, let’s go over facts, okay?” Sun-Sing wrung her hands. “Yanayashi, you need to be honest with us. Are you the killer?”

Yanayashi nodded. “I am.”

Taihen scoffed. “Come on now. The girl’s clearly trying to save us the trouble. Let’s just vote for her while we’re still beginning.”

“Look, I’m not about to mince words here...” Sun-Sing piped in. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to just dive straight into a vote with eight lives on the line.”

Mutsuko’s eyes were firmly shut as he sat down, crossing his arms. I watched him do it, but didn’t quote it as a different sentence caught my attention.

“After all, it’s not like her _story’s completely accurate_.”

I flicked to Sun-Sing’s alibi. “You’re talking about the hole in Yanayashi’s alibi, aren’t you?”

Yanayashi looked at me, a little confused. “A... hole?”

“Yanayashi, are you aware that Sun-Sing was in the kitchen with you when you took the knife?” I pointed at her. “And furthermore, do you know that Sun-Sing knows which doors you used?”

Yanayashi, despite being called out like that, remained perfectly calm. “I’m not sure I’m following. Sun-Sing wasn’t in the kitchen... was she?”

Sun-Sing sighed. “I was. I was behind the counter when you entered. I went to say hello, but then you grabbed a knife and walked out of the back entrance.”

“Oh... Sorry I missed you.”

“Yanayashi, which way into the kitchen did you take?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I entered through the canteen way. I would’ve taken the... back entrance... but I wanted to spend some time in the garden.”

I darted my eyes to Sun-Sing, whose pride for her little loophole faltered and died. Technically, Yanayashi had never stated which way she’d entered the kitchen to begin with; she’d just said she’d ‘entered the kitchen’.

Hibachi sparked a new topic. “Then if you were in the canteen, you saw the note.”

“The note?” Yanayashi itched her cheek, thinking. “Oh, yes, the note on the table. I did read it...”

I pulled out the note, showing everyone. “This is the note she would’ve found. ‘To whomever is reading- please come to the beach. I have discovered a possible escape route that I would like to show you. Do not bring anyone else- we will tell the others if it’s important.’”

Ini giggled. “It sounds like a note Daddy would’ve written...”

I paused. “... In what way?”

“Well, think about it!” Ini began her own testimony. “Daddy would always write these special notes to give to people. Then, he’d follow them to a location and that’s when they’d go missing.”

Taihen growled. “Your father’s a murderer.”

“A serial killer. Get it right please!”

“That...” I looked at the note, and got hit with the realisation of a thousand arrows. “That means this note is...”

“A death note.” Hibachi rubbed some dirt off her uniform. “A note designed as the final thing a victim would ever read.”

Yanayashi’s calmness faltered, but she was straight back after that. “I was... aware of what the note was telling me. After all, there’s no chance of escape, is there? This place is a simulation. We’re trapped here for as long as it takes for them to pull us out of it.”

I gritted my teeth at the sentence. I would’ve argued if she hadn’t kept going.

“I knew that... someone wanted me dead. Or, at least, someone wanted someone dead, and I was unfortunate to find the note first.” Yanayashi smiled quietly to herself. “Out of everyone, I... I guess you can call me the weakest of the group.”

Winnego finally broke her silence. “Stop it. That’s not true.”

“I...” Yanayashi looked to her. “I’m sorry, Winnego. I know this must be hard to hear, but I’m not going to let you all die because of my stupid mistake.”

I looked between the pair. Winnego’s face was a teary-eyed scowl, while Yanayashi’s was a glossy-eyed smile. It must be hard, having to blame someone you cared about for something so severe.

Yanayashi continued. “I’m... I’m not going to hide like the other killers. I’m going to speak outright. I’m going to tell you exactly what happened. And at the end of it, you are going to vote for me, and you are going to survive.”

Hibachi cracked, pinching her nose. “God Damn it... God Damn it! WHY? Why did you have to do it?!”

Yanayashi cuddled herself. “I... I don’t know. When I saw him there, and I knew we were alone, I... I wanted to just stop the suffering. I wanted to stop the secrets before I learnt something that made me hate you all.”

The motive... that was what caused her to kill? That was what caused her to finally break under pressure? Not the killings, not the risk of death... the fact that a secret could be told that she didn’t want to hear?

Did... Did Yanayashi really care that much about us?

Ini licked her lips. “Can I say something?”

“Go ahead,” I told her.

“Why doesn’t the handwriting on the note look like Kanji’s?”

I stopped dead in my tracks. Sun-Sing, however, seemed impressed. “Good job Ini! I knew you’d figure it out.”

Ini jumped. “Yay! Entitlement!”

Sun-Sing continued. “There was a reason I put Ini on guard duty. Kaiyo, you can probably figure out why.”

“Huh?” Ini interjected. “I thought it was because you trusted me?”

“I do, Ini... but there’s another reason. Another big reason that made you the only one I could trust with the body.”

My mind worked overtime as I tried to think of what it was. It wasn’t until a few moments after that my mind screeched to a halt on one specific answer.

“... Ini...” I gulped. “Y-You didn’t... You didn’t!”

Ini got scared. “W-what? Why are you yelling?”

Sun-Sing rolled her eyes. “Ini, how much of him did you eat?”

That’s when she got a realising face. “... You tricked me. You knew I would--”

“Don’t take it the wrong way,” Sun-Sing stopped her. “After the morning secret, we all learnt that Ini was a cannibal. So, I decided to put her in a room with a dead body...”

“... Because you knew she’d indulge herself.” I growled. “But why?! Why would you do that?!”

Ini, despite being outted, had suddenly gained a joyful expression. “Oh! Oh! I know! I know! It’s because I found a notepad!”

“And you’ve read it, haven’t you?”

“I did!” Ini suddenly threw said notepad at me. “Catch!”

I caught it, looking at the first page of the notepad compared to the note. Sure enough, just like Ini said, the handwriting was completely different, Kanji’s overly-cursive writing compared to the block text of the note. As I flipped through the notepad, quickly making sure, I tried to ignore that a few of the pages had been stuck together with blood.

“... They’re nothing alike.” I checked each one. “They’re even written in different coloured pen. Kanji didn’t write this...”

“Then... who did?” Winnego asked.

I looked around the room. Kanji... Yanayashi had killed him, thinking he had wanted to kill her. The fear of the situation had made this kill happen.

... Wait.

Wait, no, that’s... not what she said.

“Yanayashi.” I felt my heart catch in my throat. “I need you to explain something to me.”

She looked back to me. “Of course. What’s wrong?”

“Yanayashi... at what point did you actually get the urge to kill?”

Yanayashi responded with a sad change of expression. “I... I, um... I never actually... wanted... to kill him.”

Winnego wiped her face. “W-We know. We know. But... why? Why did you kill him?”

“I...” Yanayashi then finally began crying. “I didn’t... want to... hurt him. But I was afraid he’d hurt me. I was afraid he’d attack m-me...”

Winnego flinched. “Kanji... D-Did he hurt you...?”

Yanayashi gulped and shook her head. “No, I’m fine, but... I don’t...”

Taihen suddenly groaned with enough force to make the podiums warble. “Oh my God, you cannot be serious.”

“Huh?” I looked to him as he stood up, the smile vanished from his face. “What’s going on, Taihen?”

“You guys are honestly dramatising this shit. Yanayashi killed Kanji, for crying out loud! Will you lot stop pretending she’s anything but a killer?!”

Winnego yelled back at him. “She’s still a person! She doesn’t deserve to be treated like this!”

Hibachi also came to her aid. “The hell is wrong with you, Taihen? You’ve been pushing to blame Yanayashi since the beginning of the trial.”

“It’s because she’s been _saying_ it since the beginning of the trial!” Taihen roared back. “Let’s just vote for her and be off already!”

Len stopped his yelling. “Um... I’m not allowed to initialise the voting booths until everyone is ready to vote... Which, is, only you.”

Taihen yelled into his palms. “For fuck’s sake!”

Ini hummed. “Y-Yeah... It’s seven to one. This isn’t a split opinion or anything.”

**“Oh I’ll show you split opinion!”**

Taihen looked at me, and for the slightest of seconds I thought I could see his eyes under his fringe sparkle with instigation. “Listen here! I’m not backing down that easy!”

I had to get involved. “Taihen, drop it. We’ve decided we’re going to keep going.”

“Not until I’m entirely convinced it’s necessary!” Taihen slammed both hands on the podium. “I’ll speak for a century if it means getting through to you!”

Taihen... what was going on? Did he know something we didn’t? Why was he being so negative...?

The rebuttal began with Taihen coming straight out of the gate. “Get it through your thick skull, you stupid big-breasted bitch! I’m the one trying to keep you lot from getting killed, here! Stop talking about things that don’t matter and vote for her already!”

I fought back with my own words. “Taihen, it’s not Yanayashi that we’re worried about right now. We’re trying to find out who wrote the note.”

“And for what reason?!” Taihen yelled back. “Yanayashi is the killer! That’s fucking all you need to know! Who gives two shits about the note in the canteen and _the ring that came with it?!_ It’s ridiculous to think--”

“Wait, stop, stop!” I forced Taihen to stop talking. “Taihen... what did you just say?”

Taihen, for a second, looked like I’d just told him I was expecting his kid. “W-What? What did I say?”

“You said something about a ring. Something about it being with the note...” I removed the silver ring from my pocket, showing it to everyone. “... But this silver ring... It was in Kanji’s mouth when I found it.”

Taihen spluttered. “Of fucking course. Me and my big mouth...”

Yanayashi was confused, however. “Taihen... does that mean it was you? You wrote the note that made me kill Kanji...?”

Taihen suddenly chuckled deeply to himself. When he looked up at us all, the smile had returned, but this one was so full of malice that I could feel the heat of anger coming off of him.

“You’d think that... but no.”

I held onto the ring and sighed. “Then how did you know the note came with the ring?”

“Simple. I was just a delivery boy,” Taihen shrugged. “I put the note there. The ring was given as a way for me to keep quiet... so I just put the ring with the note.”

I looked over the ring, wondering what the hell he could mean, when I felt something come away from it in my hands. I looked at my finger, seeing that a glossy paint had come away on it.

And underneath, an emerald sheen.

“What the...?”

Hibachi looked over as I wiped away the rest of the ring. The emerald it was made of was fully formed underneath, big enough to fit a pinkie finger. When it had been placed in Kanji’s mouth, the paint must’ve gotten loose from his saliva, thus allowing me to pull it away.

And now, I was already coming up with a new theory. “Taihen... was the ring given to you silver?”

“Nope,” He smirked. “I painted it, because... well, I’ll tell you what. You tell me something, and I’ll tell you something.”

I felt my eye twitch. “What?”

“When’s my birthday, dear Kaiyo?”

Yanayashi looked up at him coldly. “W-Why is that important...?”

To my surprise, I found myself speaking back at him. “It’s the seventh of December.”

“Correct!” Taihen clicked, proudly smiling at me. “Now, do you know what birthstone that is...?”

“How what I know that?!” I yelled back.

“How would any of us know that...?” Sun-Sing rolled her eyes.

And then, she spoke once more.

“... Kanji would’ve.” Yanayashi almost immediately started crying. “Kanji... he made us all rings and necklaces from when our birthdays were. Do you remember that?”

I bit the inside of my lip. “So... This is Kanji’s ring. To someone else in the group.”

“And it was used to...” Ini looked up, her voice growing louder as she pieced it together. “To tell us who wrote the note, right?!”

Taihen sat down. “I rest my case. Oh, and before you ask; my birth stone is Tanzanite. There was a chart in his lab that showed all the birthstones of the months.”

“Why didn’t you bring it?” Hibachi sighed. “That would’ve made this so much easier to figure out.”

... No. No, it wouldn’t have changed a thing.

After all... I could tell, just by the look on her face that Yanayashi had already figured out who it was. Taihen had definitely figured it out, too, and considering Ini was doing her ‘thinking’ pose she was about to figure it out herself.

I had, too. But not because I was smart, or had put the pieces together.

It was because, out of all the people in the room, they were wearing a face of betrayal. A face of pain and sadness and a want to scream and shout. A face that looked like they’d gone ill with despair.

A face of a woman who’d sentenced her girlfriend to their death.

**INTERMISSION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> Trust me, I know. I hate myself too.
> 
> \- Joseph


	41. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- TRIAL PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 4 CLUES  
> Monomodo File- “The victim is Kanji Jocoshini, the Ultimate Jeweller. His body was discovered by Yanayashi, Hibachi, Kaiyo and Sun-Sing in the Beach’s Power Room. The cause of death was blood loss via stab wounds.”
> 
> Yanayashi’s Testimony- According to Yanayashi, she is the killer. Later on, she explained that she attacked Kanji due to personal reasons she won’t say.
> 
> Body Autopsy- The body has two stab wounds- one in the heart, one in the stomach. No other wounds appear to be present. Kanji also appears to be holding a silver ring in his mouth, the reason for which is unknown.
> 
> Silver Ring- A ring made entirely of silver. There are no engravings or markings on it- its purpose is entirely unknown.  
> Blood Puddle- in a puddle of dried blood on the floor of the Power Room, a human outline can be seen in it. Yanayashi confirms that it was her who made the impact after slipping on the blood.
> 
> Mutsuko’s Alibi- According to him, Mutsuko has been in the Grand library. Since no one had seen him since this morning, it’s fair to assume he saw no one else either.
> 
> Yanayashi’s Alibi- Yanayashi claims that she was the killer of Kanji, and even explains how she did it- after leaving the lounge with Winnego, Yanayashi took a knife from the kitchen and went up to the beach house through the dorm. Then, she stabbed Kanji in the Power Room. The kill took place at seven-thirty.
> 
> Sun-Sing’s Alibi- Sun-Sing claims that she’d seen Yanayashi enter the kitchen. However, Yanayashi had entered from the canteen area and had left through the other entrance besides what Yanayashi had claimed.
> 
> Hibachi’s Perk- Hibachi’s perk allows her to know when new areas have been discovered without her knowledge.  
> Disappearances- Monomodo, Mutsuko and Amun have been missing since the morning of the day of the murder. Mutsuko was the only one to re-appear during the investigation.
> 
> Mysterious note- “To whomever is reading- please come to the beach. I have discovered a possible escape route that I would like to show you. Do not bring anyone else- we will tell the others if it’s important.” – The note was found in the canteen.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder a lot if I should’ve just kept quiet past that point. I mean, someone else was going to say it anyway... I wasn’t the one who had to tell the others, at the end of the day.

But of course, I knew the discussion couldn’t continue if I didn’t try to make the effort of continuing it. So, with a sour taste in my mouth, I called her out.

“... Winnego... It was you, wasn’t it?”

Winnego responded appropriately. “I... What are you... t-talking about?”

“You wrote the note,” I said with a splinter of chill on my tongue, “and you got Yanayashi to kill Kanji... didn’t you?”

Yanayashi looked as shocked to hear that as Winnego was. “W-Winnego?”

“Now hold on a second...” Winnego’s voice went vile. “You’re telling me you think I was the one to write the note? Don’t be stupid. Why on Earth would I write the note if it--”

“Yep, it was her.” Taihen just straight shut down that argument before it could get off the ground. “She wrote the note.”

That caused a new discussion to flare to life.

Winnego flinched. “Taihen, s-stop lying. I would never... I’d never do that.”

“Honestly, the fact that you’re refusing to admit it is just disgraceful at this point,” Taihen tallied back. “At least Yanayashi had the gall to actually own up to her crimes.”

“But... I’m not...” Winnego gripped her hair in one hand. “I’m not! I’m not lying! Stop trying to turn this against me!”

Yanayashi’s voice was as worried as she looked. “Winnego... Please... was it you?”

“What do you mean ‘was it me’?! Of course it wasn’t! Yanayashi, you know I would _never hurt you intentionally_...”

The way she worded it made me instantly realise, all too late, what had happened.

“... Wait.” I checked the note. “... No, I... I get that.”

Hibachi looked to me. “Want to explain what your thought process is, Kaiyo?”

“Well, that’s the thing...” I ran my finger along the note, a tear escaping my eye as I read it over and over. “This letter... isn’t addressed to anyone in particular. It just says ‘to whomever’s reading’... In other words, it could’ve been anyone.”

“And it just so happened to be the very girl Winnego DIDN’T want to see it,” Taihen added.

Winnego, however, bounced off that point. “Oh, come on! You think I’d write a letter like that if I knew I could affect Yana, too?! Don’t be stupid!”

Ini put a finger on her lips. “... Does that mean you wrote it for someone else?”

“Yes!” Winnego stuttered. “N-No! I... I don’t know anymore. Fuck it.”

Sun-Sing sighed and shook her head. “So you admit you wrote the note?”

“Of course I do.” Pounding her fist on the podium, Winnego put her head in her hand. “God Damn it, I...”

Yanayashi was shivering. “Winnego...?”

“Please, don’t,” She growled back. “Just don’t. Don’t make this any harder on me than it already is.”

Despite that, Yanayashi persisted. “You... You wrote the note. You...”

Winnego shook her head.

“You... You’ve killed me,” Yanayashi suddenly said under her breath.

That caused Winnego to roar back into life. “It wasn’t my fault! I... I didn’t want you finding out the truth about me. Kanji already knew it, so... s-so I just... I needed to get rid of him. I needed to stop the rest of you from finding out!”

The claim sent us into another discussion, one fuelled by the fire of Winnego’s betrayal.

“I... I didn’t want any of you finding out what was wrong with me,” Winnego forced out. “I had to hide it.”

Taihen relaxed. “Well, safe to say this trial is over, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I...” Ini poked her fingers together. “I kinda wanna know what your secret is, Winnego.”

“Well, you’re not going to learn,” Winnego replied, “because I’m not going to tell you. The only other person who knew is dead.”

“Now I’m even more interested!” Ini yelled. “I mean, what secret is so bad you’d need to get someone killed for it?”

“Why not asking the guy who has been _looking us all up about it_?”

My eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. “Mutsuko?”

Sure enough, during the discussion, Mutsuko had come out of the trance he’d been in, standing tall above us all with an eerie glare. I remembered something then, flicking to Mutsuko’s testimony.

“That’s right...” Sun-Sing beat me to it. “Mutsuko’s been in the Library, right?”

“I have indeed, Miss Sing.” He cleared his throat. “I apologise for my silence, but I myself have been dealing with the confusion of this trial. However, I am now up to date.”

Ini had resorted to singing to herself. _“Snoooowbliiiiiiiiind.... Out of sight, out of mind...”_

Mutsuko sighed. “Miss Escudo... Excuse me for saying this, but I have read your profile.”

“Don’t.” Instantly, Winnego had gone from yelling to grovelling. “For the love of God Mutsuko... Please don’t.”

Mutsuko paused. For a second, it genuinely seemed that he was about to relent and let the point go. However, it didn’t seem to work on him.

“Sorry, Miss Escudo... but this is vital to the finale of the trial.”

“NO!”

“Miss Escudo knows the mastermind personally.” Mutsuko dropped the point like it was a bomb. “The mastermind... is her mother.”

I looked up at Len, confusion hitting me like a bullet train.

“No, Not Miss Lee... She is far too young. I am referring to the actual Mastermind- the woman that all the others have been working under.” Mutsuko sighed. “They are named Miss Kami. Winnego is their child, by blood, but have been going under an alias. A fake last name, if you will.”

Winnego had gone silent. She was clearly distraught at the discovery. Why wouldn’t you be? However, that meant that... all this time... Winnego had known the truth. She’d known that her mother was the mastermind, and hadn’t said a word about it. She’d known that the others hadn’t been the real masterminds and had kept silent.

She’d known who the true mastermind was.

She’d known the person we should’ve all feared.

Instantly, I felt the entire room turn on her. Well, not the _entire_ room- Yanayashi appeared to still want to defend her. Mutsuko, too, seemed indifferent about the discovery, as seen by the nonchalantness of how he’d delivered the point.

However, everyone else was on her like a pack of hyenas.

“You’ve known since the beginning?!” Ini yelled at her.

“I should’ve known...” Sun-Sing growled. “I can’t trust anyone in this place.”

“Well, that’s the first I’ve heard of this,” Taihen chuckled coldly. “Does it make you feel good to betray us all?”

Hibachi, unlike the other three, stayed completely silent, her face just full of malice for Winnego. I had to say something.

“H-Hey, guys...” I gulped. “Winnego can’t control who her mother is... we can’t blame her for this...”

“Yeah!” Winnego broke her silent vow. “I... I know, it seems bad, but I promise you I have nothing to do with this. You can trust me... please...”

Mutsuko mouthed his words before saying them. “I believe it would be... wise... to discuss this after the trial. After all, we don’t know how much time we will have left to do so...”

Yanayashi, like Hibachi, stayed completely silent. Her face was a mess- all these different emotions running through her like a waterfall. At the end of the day, she had killed someone, yes, but this discovery had been more than enough to overshadow that.

I... I didn’t know how to fix this. Everyone had begun bickering, leaving me silent as well. I didn’t want anyone to turn on each other now... we were so close.

Trust had been broken. It wasn’t like I could fix that.

But I could repair the discussion.

“GUYS!” I found myself yelling. “GUYS, GUYS! STOP!”

The room went silent. Now I had everyone’s attention, I had to say something that could stop it from breaking back into a fight.

“We’ve got a trial to finish. Please. Let’s put the discussion aside, like Mutsuko said.” I sighed, my breathing easing up. “We’ll deal with Winnego after this.”

For a second, I thought the room would go back into a warzone, but I was glad to hear a few agreements and even a ‘thank you’ from somewhere near Winnego’s podium. I took a deep breath, ready to continue the conversation-

**“Your desire burns too great.”**

And was instantly shut down by Hibachi creating a snide remark.

“W-What? Hibachi, what’s going on?”

“We can’t end this just yet, I’m afraid.” Hibachi had her scary face on. “There’s a few things that need to be discussed.”

“Hibachi, please... let’s put this aside for after,” I responded.

“Not until I get some actual answers!” Hibachi yelled back. “I’m sick of being left in the dark!”

Here comes another rebuttal, one that I felt didn’t need to happen. However, it would be far more important than I thought.

“Winnego’s the child of our captor. That means they’ve been working with her, right? It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. That means Winnego’s been against us this entire time, too!”

“Stop painting her as a villain!” I yelled back. “You aren’t who your parents are, Hibachi... Winnego has nothing to do with this.”

“Then how do you suppose that?!” Hibachi screamed back. “It doesn’t matter anymore... how many more of you are working against us? Am I alone in this?! Are you all working against me, _just like Amun is_?!”

Wait... no. That reminded me of something.

“Stop a second, Hibachi.” I clicked my fingers, heading to the ‘Disappearances’ evidence. “I think I’ve figured it out. You mentioned Amun... he’s been missing since this morning... Monomodo too.”

I looked to the man who could help me in this.

“Mutsuko... you can help me with this, right? Because you’d know if Winnego was a traitor!”

Mutsuko nodded at me. “Miss Longings, listen. My perk allowed me to see who the traitor was after a certain amount of time. Sir Isira may be a traitor... but only his name appeared.”

Hibachi’s anger faded quickly. “H-How would you know if your perk only showed one of them?”

“I suppose I would not. But I can assume that it would show all traitors, correct? After all, it does only say ‘Traitor’- as in, one.” Mutsuko even showed his tablet for validity. “May that be the end of this for now?”

Hibachi, though not looking like she was done, nodded and sighed.

“And with that bombshell...” Taihen piped up. “We should finish this trial, right? Come on, let’s vote already. About time, honestly...”

“Um... actually...” Len suddenly piped in. “I would like to mention something... because I’m kinda obligated to.”

We all looked up at the place where Len was sitting, fear hitting my heart.

“Um... the thing is...” Len wrung her hands. “Kanji’s perk has activated.”

... That’s right.

We never learnt Kanji’s perk... did we?

“The perk states that... In addition to the killer... you can vote for...” Len adjusted her mask, not liking the attention. “You can vote for... any accomplices to the crime.”

We all looked across to Winnego, who was standing there was the slow realisation of what she had said.

“... So, if... if you would like to... vote for Winnego instead of Yana, that’d be fine.” Len shifted uncomfortably. “So, if you think that maybe Yanayashi deserves to live more than Winnego...”

“Wait, hold on!” Yanayashi suddenly yelled out. “What are you talking about?! You don’t get to decide that!”

“... You’re right... Sorry, I don’t.” Len’s eye sparkled under her mask. “But she does.”

After that was dropped on us, I realised the silence of the trial room had come back. Maybe that’s what Mutsuko meant when the room felt cursed... Maybe it was cursed to have the silence feel so much worse than the words that could find someone in their graves.

Or maybe... just maybe... I was too scared to speak, and that fear was amplifying how quiet the room had suddenly become.

Taihen’s voice broke it, and the words he spoke were the hammer that we needed.

“... Perhaps we should discuss some more.”

Another discussion began, but this one was different. This wasn’t a discussion of what had happened or what to do- this was the discussion that I didn’t want to have.

A discussion of which killer we had to choose.

“Please... If...” Winnego bit her lip. “If it has to be anyone... please, let it be me.”

“What? No!” Yanayashi yelled out too. “Me! I’m the person who killed Kanji! Please, I’m the one who should die!”

“But I’m the one who made her do it...” Winnego gritted her teeth. “I’m the person who made her kill Kanji. I wrote the note... I was the one who made her kill them.”

Mutsuko piped in. “Was it not for Sir Jocoshini, this opportunity would not even arose. Perhaps it would be best if we let Miss Hollings live...”

Taihen snorted. “Nah, fuck that! Yanayashi’s the one who held the knife. Yanayashi’s the one who killed Kanji. After all, she was _covered in blood when we found her._ ”

“... Wait.” It took a quick second, but that second hit me with a right hook. “... Wait, that’s...”

Taihen looked over at me. “What? You about to tell me I didn’t see any blood on her...?”

“No, no, that’s...” I flicked to the blood puddle. “It was just that... the blood got on her from where she slipped in the bloody puddle.”

“Is that entirely necessary to disclose, Miss Sycamore?” Mutsuko raised an eyebrow at me. “After all, it doesn’t seem to be adding anything to the choice.”

Hibachi, however, didn’t seem convinced of that point. “... Wait, I think I know what she’s trying to say.”

Ini looked around. “I’m... confused. Yanayashi killed him, yeah?”

As I continued, I kept my eye on Winnego. “Winnego... There’s something you’re not telling us. It’s been on my mind, ever since the body discovery.”

I flicked to the Monomodo File.

“After all... Yanayashi’s the first one to discover the body.”

All too immediately, I found myself doubting the entire kill. There was something too far deep for me to understand. I thought back, replaying the body discovery in my head.

It took a few seconds, but I felt the wave of something far too painful hit me.

_“God damn it! I leave you alone for an hour and you kill someone?!”_

I gripped my head, the sentence shedding light.

“... Fuck.”

Suddenly, Len coughed. “I’m... sorry, to interrupt everyone, but... time is up.”

“What?!” I looked up at the throne. “You can’t be serious!”

“Sorry, it’s been two hours!” Len sounded scared after I yelled at her. “I’m really, really sorry, but I’m going to have to get you to vote for someone. You have a minute to do so... Please don’t hate me for this...”

My booth shone with the remaining alive buttons. Yanayashi and Winnego’s buttons glowed the brightest, the eyes of the cartoony looking faces staring at me. I had to make a decision. I had to...

I... had to...

**TRIAL END- PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES.**


	42. 4- BETRAYAL OF SANITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSTMORTEM/EPILOGUE

**POSTMORTEM**

I...

I didn’t vote.

I couldn’t, in the end. Both Yanayashi and Winnego... I didn’t want to vote for either of them. As much as Winnego wasn’t innocent and Yanayashi had blood on her hands because of her, neither of them deserved to die- and neither of them deserved to live without the other.

Even now, after the podiums had opened and we were free to make a circle around them, Yanayashi had instantly run at Winnego and hugged her tightly. “Winnego!”

“Y-Yana...” Winnego was shocked. “Yana, I...”

“Just shush. Just be quiet.” Yanayashi sobbed into her shoulder. “I forgive you. I know, you never, meant, to hurt me...”

Winnego suddenly hugged back, tears escaping her eyes. “Y-Yana... I... I’m so sorry, I...”

Then, they collapsed together, dropping to their knees while remaining a hugging, sobbing mess. The six of us surrounded them, our resolve crushed for the couple. No matter the result, we had lost one of them. No matter the result, we were about to watch another one of our friends die. This time, it had been a stupid mistake- Yanayashi, truly, felt innocent in all of this.

At least, I felt that way. I wasn’t sure about the others; I looked around at their tearful faces and restless looks.

When Winnego next spoke, she had calmed down, and helped Yanayashi to her feet. “I’m... really sorry, everyone.”

Taihen growled. “You better be sorry! How come you didn’t tell us this shit sooner?!”

“Because I knew this was how you’d react,” Winnego replied. “If I had told you I was Kami’s kid, I knew you’d all say I was the villain.”

Hibachi gripped her stump. “This whole time, you’ve known the true mastermind. And of all people, she’s your mother?”

“I...” Winnego swallowed, thinking of what to say. “I know, it seems bad on the surface, but... I need you to understand... I have no idea what’s coming. Kami... Kami hated me. Despised me, even. The day I was born, she was trying to change me to be just like her.”

Sun-Sing asked a good question. “Did you know that this would happen?”

“I... I didn’t. Promise.” Winnego put his hands up in defence. “You have my word... not like it’s any good at this point...”

Ini then jumped in. “W-Why did you write the note?! What was the point?!”

Winnego flinched. As she went to speak again, however, Yanayashi interrupted her.

“It was because... s-she needed an alibi.”

Yanayashi squeezed Winnego’s hand as I saw Ini visibly recoil.

“T-Truth is, I... I didn’t... attack, Kanji. I... I found him bleeding out, on the floor of the Power Room, and... And I made sure he didn’t have to suffer anymore. Everything else was correct, but... I thought you would want to hear that.”

That was the last piece of the puzzle I needed. Now it all made sense. Now it all came together as one giant story.

Winnego looked to me, smiling guiltily. “You’ve already figured it out, huh?”

Yanayashi shook her head. “I... I...”

With a deep breath, I decided to put together a closing statement, right there and then. Hopefully, I didn’t waste anyone’s time doing so.

Turns out, I was wrong.

Perhaps Yanayashi wasn’t as innocent as I thought.

**...**

“This entire kill revolved around one thing in particular- the motive. Every six hours, a secret of one of us in the facility would be revealed. I suppose our killers knew that.”

“Yes, not killer- killers. Two people worked together unwillingly to pull of this kill. One was working to make sure a secret of theirs wasn’t revealed- the other was working to keep themselves from hearing it.”

“After the afternoon secret was revealed, one of the killers left the lounge, avoiding being seen by anyone else in the facility. I’m not sure where they got their weapon from- perhaps they had already had it on them- but they went into the beach and followed Kanji to the power room. See, Kanji had already stated his plans to go there during the morning, so all of us knew where he was.”

“I’m assuming that the first blackened stabbed Kanji in the stomach, putting him into a lethal state. That’s why the blood we found was dried- this must’ve been done far before the kill even happened. The first blackened just had to wash off anything bloody and she was clean.”

“Next, they wrote a note, listing to have someone at random come to the beach. They used the false story of an escape route to attract attention. However, for whatever reason, the first blackened decided to hand the note over to someone else with a ring to keep them quiet; that person was Taihen.”

“Taihen must’ve known that they’d planned a kill. Using Kanji’s lab, which had yet to be locked, Taihen painted the emerald ring silver to hide the person’s identity. Kanji had made us all birthstone-based jewellery for our birthdays, and the colour would’ve been a dead giveaway if we knew when the killer was born.”

“I don’t know why Taihen would want to complicate the trial, nor do I want to know the reason. All I know is that, after doing what he did, he took the ring and the note to the canteen and placed in on the table for everyone to see. It could’ve been any of us.”

“What a shame that it had to be the second blackened.”

“After the second blackened found the note, they were immediately sceptical of the claim of escape. They took the route through the kitchen, grabbing a knife on their way out, taking the ring with them as well. Sun-Sing, who had been in the kitchen, had gone unnoticed, allowing us leverage to the murder.”

“The second blackened then walked up the stairs to the beach, going through the beach and to the power room. There, the killer found Kanji, bleeding out and presumably out from blood loss. I’m not exactly sure what happened then, as due to the killer’s talent, there may have been high possibility they had simply tripped and landed in the blood pool, the knife they were carrying lodging itself in Kanji’s body. That would be counted as the kill.”

“With no want to hide the fact they did it, the killer did one thing- she placed the ring she had taken from the note in the canteen and placed it inside Kanji’s mouth as a potential red herring. Had she not done this, we would’ve had a hard time believing Taihen’s claims that it was the first blackened who wrote the note, and an even harder to getting them to admit it.”

“Had it not been for Kanji’s perk, either, we may have never gotten the chance to expose them for good.”

“I’m sorry, but your secrets have been revealed... Yanayashi Hollings and Winnego Escudo!”

**...**

Despite my impressive pose, I felt nothing but sadness as I pointed at the pair. Yanayashi had that small smile on her face while Winnego was completely stone-faced. The room had fallen silent once more.

Of course, not for long.

“Um... hello...” Len spoke from the overhang. “I... have to announce the voting results.”

Ini locked her fingers. “Um... Len?”

“... Yes, Ini?”

“Is there a punishment for not voting...?”

I blinked, looking at her. “You didn’t vote either, huh?”

“Me neither,” Mutsuko admitted. “I was too torn. I could not sentence either of them to their deaths...”

Sun-Sing and Hibachi shared a mutual glance, showing they hadn’t voted either. I realised suddenly that Taihen had a complacent smirk on his face as he drummed his fingers on his hip.

“T-Taihen...?”

Taihen looked to me. “What? I didn’t vote either.”

That came as a shock to me. After all, Taihen had been layering on that Yanayashi was the killer- how come he didn’t vote for her?

Len sighed. “U-Um... none of you... voted...”

Yanayashi looked up at Len, her smile widening ever so slightly.

“E-Except... two of you...”

Winnego gripped Yanayashi’s hand harder.

“It was a t-tie.” Len sounded genuinely surprised. “One... One each. One vote each.”

My eyes almost turned to the pair like clockwork. “What... what would’ve happened if... none of us voted?”

Len didn’t answer. It was alright... I didn’t want her to. I made the answer in my head- if none of us had voted, maybe we all would’ve died, or something like that. I didn’t dare dwell on it, because that was how I made myself ill.

In comparison, I wanted to say that Yanayashi and Winnego voted for each other as a final act of defiance. In reality, of course, it was obvious that they had simply voted for themselves.

Ini sobbed. “S-So... they’re _both_ getting executed?!”

Len, again, didn’t respond, simply sitting there with the dead expression of her mask. Part of me wondered if I could’ve changed that. Part of me wondered who truly was in the wrong here- After all, Winnego had attacked Kanji, but Yanayashi had finished him off. Yanayashi had gone up to the power room with the intent to murder, but Winnego had written the note that got her to feel that way.

Part of me said that it was better that they both died. I shut that part out instantly.

I heard a familiar sound as a chain flew from behind me, grappling Winnego’s neck. Meanwhile, another chain flew out and grabbed Yanayashi, threatening to pull her in the other direction. I wanted to beg, and plead, and scream out to stop. I wanted to grab the chain and snap it, freeing at least one of them.

All I could do was watch as the couple shared a passionate kiss, one that was separated as the chains pulled them away from each other. They were crying now, everyone was. I dropped to my knees, watching as they were separated from each other.

“I love you Winnego!” Yanayashi yelled, reaching out for her.

“I love you too, Yana...” Winnego replied just ask desperately.

And with that, they were pulled behind the curtain, their fates sealed. The screen descended, and I was left with eyes hazy with tears as I forced myself to look up at the screen.

At this point... it almost felt rude not to watch.

**EXECUTION MUSIC:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICJezWy9m8g** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICJezWy9m8g)

When the screen emerged from static to reveal the scene that the pair had been thrusted into, I was not expecting a factory-style workshop. The machinery moved in tune to the song playing, creating sparks and cries from inside the machines.

Winnego and Yanayashi were thrown into the middle of it, both now in dresses I recognised as their prom dresses. They were quick to latch onto each other, looking around at the machines as they continued to force power out of their designs. Slowly but surely, the lights turned off, leaving the pair in the dark- until a spotlight shined upon the title card, designed to look like police tape.

**YANAYASHI & WINNEGO’S EXECUTION: WARNING! KILLER COUPLE’S FINAL DANCE**

Then, the spotlight hit the pair, the machines still working in the background. Out of the darkness danced... Monomodo.

He had the smuggest smile he’d ever worn on his face as he danced rather gracefully around the pair as they were forced to dodge him slicing at them with his claw. Winnego even got a lucky punch in as Monomodo went for a chomp, but it didn’t seem to do anything.

Gradually, the area began getting lighter, revealing the area was completely surrounded by Minimodos who bobbed in tune to the music. Yanayashi must’ve realised something was up because she pulled Winnego backwards, only to have buzz saw fly past her head, catching her hair. Winnego then pushed Yanayashi aside as another one flew past them both, cutting deep into her arm.

This went on for quite some time. They were both in tune with each other; able to help each other dodge the flying buzz saws and Monomodo’s swipes. It wasn’t until Monomodo suddenly slinked backwards that the first and final misstep came from Yanayashi, who tripped suddenly into Winnego, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Yanayashi lay on Winnego awkwardly for a moment, even blushing as she remembered the first time it had happened, way back before any of us were worried about the killing game. The camera held on her face for a few seconds when a twinkle of something flying towards them from the sky caught Winnego’s attention.

It was one last show of love for the couple when Winnego rolled Yanayashi sideways, getting on top of her to shield her as four dozen arrows skewered them both. Blood ran into the floorboards of the factory setting as the machines slowed to a halt and Monomodo ran his claw in the bloody pool to taste it.

**EXECUTION EXECUTED SUCCESSFULLY.**

During the entire thing, I hadn’t blinked once. I didn’t need to- my eyes had dried so heavily that not a single tear escaped. All I felt was a single hand on my shoulder as Hibachi tried to pull me to my feet.

“Come on,” She said. “We have to go.”

“I...” I looked to the screen still, even after it had turned off. “We can’t... leave them like that...”

“Kaiyo... They’re gone.”

I didn’t want to know it, but it was true. My head fell as I shook violently, feeling my breath shudder with the fear of losing more. Ini had also been manically sobbing in the background as Sun-Sing tried to talk her out of it while Taihen and Mutsuko stood on the sidelines with cold faces.

And yet, I found myself realising that it wasn’t over. No, it was never over. I looked up at Len, who was in the middle of tossing her mask aside, hiding her face behind her cloak as she did.

Sun-Sing saw it to. “Hey! What are you doing?”

Len then dropped the cloak, revealing her new mask...

It looked exactly like a grenade.

“... No. Not you too...”

Len’s voice was muffled, as she had no eyeholes or mouth hole on this mask. “Sorry, everyone, but I’m satisfied now.”

Mutsuko strode forward. “Miss Lee! This does not need to be done!”

“No, I’m afraid it does,” Len replied earnestly. “If I don’t, Miss Kami will kill me anyway. She already killed Manarsh for defying her...”

Len waved gently.

“After all... It was nice to finally meet the man who killed my brother. I am satisfied. Goodbye, everyone... I hope you all have wonderful lives together.”

With that, the mask detonated, blowing off Len’s head. I immediately vomited onto the floor. She was just a kid. She had barely grown as a person, for crying out loud! She hadn’t done anything to deserve this...

Ini shared my reaction, just without the puke. “This is... This is...!”

Sun-Sing tried to stop her from saying anything, but Ini immediately yelled what she thought.

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!”

The word echoed the room, shocking me back into it. It had taken me aback- Ini had never sworn before... It must’ve been a reaction to losing so much in such a short amount of time.

I rubbed my eye. “Ini, please... let’s just...”

Ini had already beaten me to it, heading into the open elevator. I had no choice but to follow. It’s not like I was going to stay down there with the smell of blood and gunpowder beginning to permeate the room.

I choked down more sick as we rode the elevator back down. I hated the silence. I wanted it to stop.

It didn’t.

**...**

**CHAPTER 4 EPILOGUE**

“Another one bites the dust.”

Q turned off the monitor to the trial room with his thumb. He drummed his fingers on his battle-axe, adjusting his snood with the other hand. “Such a shame... Len was the one I liked.”

“Then you’re next, my king.”

Q looked over his shoulder at Amun-Hathor, who had been essentially stuck with him for the past few hours. Kami had forced him to stay out of the trial, for reasons that had yet to be explained to either of them.

That was Kami’s thing, of course. All talk no explanation. The students were lucky Seiko had admitted the truth to them straight out of the gate, because they probably would’ve never found out.

Q stood up, kicking the rolling chair backwards for Amun to catch. “It appears that way, doesn’t it?”

Amun was afraid. Q could tell. He’d been a valuable asset to the group- with the reveal of his traitorous ways, Amun was no longer the one who could relay the info back to them.

Not like there was anyone else anyway. Q was the only sub-mastermind left.

“Do me a favour, Amun.” Q was 5’4’’, so his hand patted Amun’s forearm instead of his shoulder. “Don’t fall into despair. You have a good chance of getting out of here... don’t let it falter.”

Amun sighed. “Your wish is my command, my king.”

Q rolled his eyes. “See you around.”

With that, Q left the room, heading towards the labs to unlock the new ones. Amun watched him go with a sturdy expression.

Then, he looked at his own perk.

> **TRAITOR PERK**
> 
> You are immune to the rules. You cannot earn strikes. In addition, you must obey the command of the masterminds, and must perform a kill by Day 12. Failing to do so will result in dire consequences.

“... Perhaps more difficult that I wish it to be, my king.”

**CHAPTER 4 END**


	43. INTERMISSION

**BEGIN AUDIO LOG**

"Hah... Hah... It hurts... It hurts..."

"Ssstill alive... Well, I sssuppossse the disssassster thisss time is your luck! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"W-Winnego... Protected... me?"

"Yesss... It appearssss dear Winnego had a change of heart at the lassst sssecond for you. Doesssn't that make you feel ssso much better?"

"... S-She's dead... because of you..."

"Hm? Why yesss, that'sss correct. That'sss how executionsss work, after all! Why, did you expect her to sssurvive?! You and I both know that sssurviving executionsss isss nearly imposssssible."

"... But I did."

"Huh?"

"I survived... your execution, Monomodo. I'm still... alive..."

"... You really think that'sss an achievement, huh? Look at you. You're like ssswisssss cheessse! You'll be bleeding out within momentsss, and I'm not helping you come back from thisss. Now, if you'll excuse- Hey, get off my tail!"

"Don't... leave me... like this..."

"Hah! Now you're begging for me to sssave you?!"

"No..."

"... Excussse me?"

"Kill... K-Kill... me... Don't let me... live through this...."

"... You really think you'll live through it? You mussst be ssstupid."

"I've had worse."

"... Y'know... you're the firssst perssson to ever asssk me that. Sssuch a fun thing to be asssked..."

"H-heh... hehehehehehehe... I... I want to be... with her..."

"Ah, ssso it'sss love. You're sssuch a teassse. Here I thought you jussst wanted to be killed by yoursss truly."

"K-Kill... me..."

"... Alright, fine. After all, I'm not exactly one to leave thingsss to chance, essspecially with your luck. Let'sss try thisss again..."

_"It'sss punissshment time."_

**END AUDIO LOG.**


	44. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14(A)- Seventeen

I awoke the next day having a panic attack. I could feel my heart beating a hundred miles an hour and it took all I could not to scream at the top of my lungs. It wasn’t even a nightmare that got me into this state; the memories of what happened last night had forced their way into my skull.

I looked down at Ini, still purring peacefully by my side. It was apparently 4:14am, according to my tablet, so I tried lying back down and closing my eyes again.

It was when I choked that I realised that I was back in my original outfit.

“... What?”

I slipped out of bed, looking down at my body. Sure enough, I was wearing my original clothing, right down to the bottle around my neck once more. I held onto it as I looked around the room, shuddering as I did. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing... too out of place...

My eyes glided to the door of our room.

It was open.

With hesitant steps, I walked over to the door, ready to close it, only to find that I couldn’t- the door had been completely removed, leaving only the doorframe and the hallway beyond. I walked out into the hallway, holding my hands on my shoulders as cold air hit me. Though it was dark, I could see clearly. All the doors had been removed, allowing me entrance to the other rooms.

I didn’t, however. Not because of privacy or anything like that- it was because I wasn’t really sure if I was even supposed to be out at this time.

I stepped my way towards the garden, putting my hand on the door to it, and found the door swing open nice and easily. Beyond, however, was no garden- beyond was a factory, working to the tune of their own. I tried to shut the door, only for a voice to echo behind me.

_“Kaiyo...”_

With all the strength I muster, I turned to see who it was, and found a disturbing sight- it was Wananta, staring at me with dead, glossy eyes. One arm broken, a bone sticking out of his leg, and his neck snapped one hundred and eighty degrees vertically. He laughed gutturally at me, reaching out with his other arm, causing me to throw myself behind the door to the factory and slam it in his face.

Now, I was in unfamiliar territory. The factory was working impatiently around me, my ears ringing as the machines made their clanking and clinking. The setting was... exactly the same one as Winnego and Yanayashi’s execution. I was currently in it. I wandered through, terrified, hoping that whatever God was watching wouldn’t strike me down there.

As I continued walking, I could hear the sound of crying and whimpering. I chalked it up to my fractured mind having a breakdown as I continued through, but when a spotlight hit the area in from of me I realised that it was actually coming from...

Her.

“Y-Yanayashi?!”

Yanayashi was lying on the floor, bloody piercings all over her body. One of the arrows had gone through her face, sticking currently out of her eye, but she turned her head with a disgusting snap to look at me, showing in full view just how badly she’d been killed.

_“Kaiyo... Kaiyo, help me...”_

I backed away, the static emerging in my ears again. “No, this... this is wrong! You’re dead! You can’t be alive!”

_“It hurts... so badly, Kaiyo...”_ Yanayashi’s corpse began getting up, blood pouring from its wounds. _“It hurts so badly... Help me, Kaiyo...”_

_“Kaiyo...”_ From behind me, more voices echoed the room. I turned back, seeing that Wananta had broken his way through the door, and was joined by Ori and Tanaki and Lanzo. _“Why didn’t you save us, Kaiyo...?”_

“I... I...”

I looked to the left, seeing a bloody Akari come out of the darkness at me. I looked to the right, watching Yuta put his head back on his body. When I looked back to Yanayashi, I saw she was being joined by Winnego, who immediately held her hand.

The floor splintered underneath me, and I looked down to see that a pair of hands was threatening to pull me under. I tried to run, but they grabbed me, dragging me towards the hole as it collapsed. I screamed and cried, trying to claw my way back, before I looked down in the hole to see over a hundred dead Shui looking up at me, the one dragging me down having freakishly elongated arms.

“NO! NO! SOMEONE SAVE ME!”

I screamed and cried and begged, hanging on for dear life as the other Shui corpses reached out with their arms, ready to catch me if I fell.

They began chanting my name.

_“Kaiyo...”_

_“Kaiyo...”_

_“Kaiyo...”_

“Kaiyo...”

“Kaiyo!”

From the darkness came a hand, one that I immediately grabbed onto as they pulled me out of the hole into a massive hug.

I opened my eyes finally, seeing that the factory was gone, and I was in the garden again. Ini had been the one to pull me out of my social construct, letting me sob into her shoulder as we collapsed down to our knees.

“Y-You were sleepwalking...” Ini told me. “I followed you out, b-because I didn’t know if you were going to be okay. Then, you just fell to the floor and started screaming! What happened to you...?”

All I could do was cry into her. “I-I’m losing my mind... I’m losing my mind, Ini... I can’t take it anymore...”

I heard her gasp... and then I had been smacked across the face, which immediately snapped me out of it.

“H-Hah?!”

“Kaiyo! Don’t speak like that!” Ini huffed, sitting on the floor as I recovered from the admittedly impressive slap. “You can’t give up now! We’ve come too far for you to just... give up!”

I could tell in the way she was speaking Ini had never had to try and encourage someone before. Nevertheless, she was trying her hardest.

“I-If... if you give up now, then... then what was all the other stuff you did for? All the times you helped us out of a sticky situation, and made us all feel better? Maybe... Maybe you just need to relax a bit... a-and make sure you’re happy, for once.”

I sniffled. “T-Taihen... said something similar. But...”

“No buts!” Ini put her hands on my shoulders. “Listen to me, Kaiyo. I want you to survive! You’re like the mother I wish I had. I love you, like a daughter loves her mommy, okay?”

That caused me to shiver. “I... really don’t want to think about children...”

“Oh, sorry.” Ini let me go. “Just... please, stop stressing yourself to the point of snapping, okay?! It’s not healthy!”

“... You’re right.” I stood up, helping Ini to her feet. “Maybe I need to just... calm down. Take a day off.”

Ini nods. “I... I don’t remember what happened yesterday. Memory thing and all. Maybe I don’t want to know. Maybe we can pretend yesterday was the same as today- nice and calm with no need be afraid, yeah?”

Winnego and Yanayashi died last night. I don’t think I’d ever consider yesterday to be ‘nice and calm’.

I finally took a second to look around at the garden. It was still dark, only the faintest amount of light coming from the valley ahead of us. What time was it? Why had we been given access out?

Ini hummed. “Come on. Let’s go make some coffee.”

She took me by the hand, leading me out of the garden and through into the kitchen where she began trying to work the kettle. I watched her work with fluid incompetence, but try as I might she wouldn’t let me help.

She was taking that ‘Calm Down’ thing really seriously.

After about fifteen minutes had passed, she served me a coffee. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I hated the taste and smell of coffee, so I grin and bared it and took a sip of the disgusting black liquid. She drank hers alongside me, only stopping to ask me how I felt.

I’d never felt worse, to be honest, but all I could mutter was ‘good’.

“So, um...” Ini put her cup down. “It’s... five in the morning. I’m surprised we’re allowed out this late... I wonder when Monomodo’s gonna show up and tell us we’re out too early.”

“Why are we even out, is the question...” I responded. “I thought the rooms got locked when night time arrived.”

That’s when the door to the canteen opened, and I was about ready to try and defend us, but considering I actually saw the man enter and not a robot snake I felt safe.

He stopped when he saw us, mid yawn.

“Oh. Hello.”

Ini waved. “Hi! Who are you?”

The man blinked. His eyes... those eyes were something I’d never forget. Where the white should’ve been was pure black, with the crimson red eyes shining on both of us like dull headlights. His hair was pure white, shaved in a certain pattern, with a scarf-like object that covered his face up to his nose. He wore a red overcoat, a pink undercoat and a white t-shirt to cover his pale, vampire-like skin, and a pair of surgical gloves to boot. The only think that didn’t match was his trousers, pure black and leathery, with black boots that went over them. On his undercoat was a blue crystal that was shined to brilliance.

I took a step back as he moved past me, grabbing my cup of coffee and drinking from it.

“Um... Excuse me...” I tried to defend myself.

“You’re not drinking it,” He replied bluntly. He walked a little way away. “I so desperately wish to say ‘Good morning! How are you?’ but... you know how it is.”

Instantly, I realised who we were talking to. “... Q.”

Ini hummed. “R?”

“No, that’s... his name.” I leant on the counter behind me. “At least, the name he’s known as.”

Q blinked back at me, a bored expression on his face. I’d come to realise that was just his resting face. “Yeah. That’s me.”

Ini’s smile faded. “O-Oh... that means you’re the new mastermind, huh...”

Q nodded again. “... It does.”

“That means... you have a deep hatred for one of us, doesn’t it?” Ini continued.

“... It does.” Q put the now empty cup on the counter again. “I suppose I’m just poked up about losing my place in Hope’s Peak because of one minor slip-up.”

“And... who did that to you?” I asked carefully.

“I believe she’s called... Hibachi.”

I looked down at the floor. I couldn’t find it in my heart to care anymore. At this point, I wasn’t so much afraid of what came next than I was afraid of the idea that another one of my friends would have to be blamed for something they’d done in the past.

At least, that’s what I thought.

“... I don’t want to do this, you know.” Q adjusted his scarf-thing. “I was perfectly contempt leaving and letting life take its course. It ended up being Xue who talked me into coming... after all, Kami is here, too, and so was Shui.”

Ini’s eyes dazzled. “You knew Shui?”

“We were... a team. Back when I was a remnant.” Q looked at his crystal. “Me, Shui, Xue and Kami. Remnants of Despair, taking revenge on the Earth for its corruption... Gods, that lasted around two months.”

I was shocked. So it was true- Shui had been a remnant of Despair. I didn’t know how to react, so I didn’t at all.

Q kept going, however. “When The Great Tragedy reached its head, Shui broke out of the Remnancy. Xue chased him down over the entire earth, trying to convince him to come back, but... Soon, she found herself losing faith in the creator. I stayed loyal to Kami for a while. I tried to keep up with her. But she left me behind, and I found myself without purpose, wandering the streets of Japan without hope.”

Ini gulped. “Until you were brought here?”

Q flicked his eyes to her with an audible mechanical sound. “You can say that. I guess I just wanted to see Kami one more time, you know? If anything, my want for revenge is against her, not Hibachi.”

“Speaking of...” I cleared my throat. “What exactly did Hibachi do to you?”

“... I have forgiven her for doing so... After all, I was stupid to even do so... But Hibachi was the one to discover me threatening one of the teachers with violence. She was able to get me kicked out of Hope’s Peak, long before anyone knew I was a Remnant.”

Ini licked her lips of coffee froth. “Mm... So you’re just... here?”

“Unfortunately so.” Q suddenly turned to leave. “I must go. I can’t risk being seen by Kami’s security cameras. Goodbye.”

“W-Wait!” Ini rushed forward. “Hey, can we at least know your name?”

Q paused, hand on the door. “... You know my name. Q. I was once the Ultimate Folklore Expert... and now I’m the new mastermind.”

“O-Oh... Will we see you again?”

A silly question to ask, yes, but one I’m glad she did. Q’s shoulder shook as he looked back at us, the eye he saw us with taking a meagre look.

“If we are to meet again... we would need to be classed as enemies.”

“... So you’re saying we’re friends now?”

Ini smiled, giggling. That caused Q to sigh and leave, the door closing quietly behind him like a gust of wind had closed it for him. In my head, I was trying to piece together the timeline. Shui got sick, Xue became a remnant of despair to save him, which must’ve made him a remnant of despair himself. At the same time, Q was kicked out of Hope’s Peak, where Kami must’ve taken him under her wing, and the four of them met together to wreck havoc for a few months before Shui broke away and unwillingly took Xue with him. Q was then abandoned by Kami, and then... this.

Did that make Q innocent? Not by a long shot. If he was a Remnant, that meant he did things I didn’t even want to think about. But it did make him the one with the least amount of hatred in his heart... mostly because he probably couldn’t feel it in the first place.

Ini suddenly skipped over to me, wiping my eye. I pushed her hand away. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Your eyes are red.”

I blinked, feeling nothing coming out of them. “Well, I’m not crying, so...”

“No, your...” Ini circled her pupil. Your... thing.”

“Sclera?” I rubbed my eyes then, blinking as I did. Nothing seemed wrong with my eyes. “No, they’re fine. What are you talking about?”

Ini hummed. “Well, I can’t like... explain it. You’ll need to find a mirror!”

I tutted, looking over at the mirror hanging over the sink. As I did, I felt my blood run colder than it had ever run before.

I was looking at a pair of eyes I didn’t recognise. My eyes were blue, naturally, but in the reflection of the mirror they were blood red. I rushed over, checking to make sure they weren’t playing tricks on me, but sure enough my eyes had been changed to red overnight. It wasn’t just that that scared me, though; during the night, much to my dismay, I had changed back into my original clothing, bottle necklace and all.

How much of that ‘sleepwalking’ ordeal had transferred over to real life?

Ini then skipped up next to me, standing with cautious fear. “K-Kaiyo...?”

“These... aren’t my eyes.” I rubbed them again, only causing pain this time. “These aren’t my eyes. My eyes are blue. Why are they red?! What’s going on?!”

“Kaiyo!” Ini tried to grab me, but I stormed away from her, gripping my hair in my hands. “Kaiyo, calm down! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

Ini’s memory wouldn’t have remembered what happened to me if I got too stressed, yes, but she was correct with that judgement. If I didn’t breathe and take it slow, I could find myself passing out again. I need to just slow my breath. Take nice, deep breaths...

Ini’s worried face brought me back to the fact that I could now feel tears running down my face. To my surprise, however, Ini then came over and wiped my cheek, causing me to wipe the tears away and check for myself.

What I saw caused me to finally give in and scream.

My eyes were bleeding. Sure, I’d wanted to cry, but no tears came- only more blood as I got frantic with how I was wiping them away. Ini desperately tried to talk to me, but it was too much; I went into a full blown panic attack, hyperventilating and pounding my fists against the counter. It wasn’t until things escalated and I found myself grabbing a knife that the familiar pulse of pain hit my back, warning me of what was about to happen.

Ini screamed. “Kaiyo! No!”

“I have to...” I looked back to the mirror, knife in hand. “I have to get them out! These aren’t my eyes! These are someone else’s!”

Ini tried to stop me, only for me to lash out at her, keeping her at a distance. My voice cracked in a screechy growl, forcing Ini to cover her ears and back away with fear I had never seen her show before.

Luckily for me, I didn’t get to do much else, because that’s when the tumour in my back put me down. I dropped the knife, paralysed from the neck down once again, before hitting the floor with a hard thump.

Ini screamed my name as I drifted back to sleep.

**...**

My eyes fluttered open sometime later. I hadn’t exactly been sure of what was going on until I noticed that, unlike last time, it was still light outside and I was now well rested. My back cried out in pain as I made it click with an audible crack, sitting up, realising I was in the hospital bed I’d been in during my first time passing out.

Back when I had witnessed Seiko kill himself.

I went to lift myself out of the bed, but found that I wasn’t alone. Sitting on the chair next to me was Amun, having come back from disappearing it seemed, passed out in the way a dad would pass out on the couch after pulling an all nighter, and sleeping at his legs was Ini, using them as a pillow. Sun-Sing and Taihen were passed out on a pair of chairs across the bed from me, Taihen somehow managing to have gotten his head on her lap. Though I thought Mutsuko was awake it was clear he was passed out as well, just having fell asleep with his arms crossed and one leg over the other.

So it was true. My thoughts weren’t wrong- we were all exhausted. Hibachi had taken one of the other medical beds to sleep on, sleeping like she was resting up for a big day ahead. I counted them all then under my breath, and sure enough there were only seven of us left. Seven, from Seventeen. Ten people dead. Ten lives ended for the sake of fear and despair. We were the only ones still leftover.

Four girls, three men. All so tired of the death and despair that we had to stick together just to sleep. The rooms, though filled with the soft purring of Ini’s snore and the loud breathing of Mutsuko, couldn’t feel more silent.

What time was it, even? I didn’t have my tablet, nor was there a clock in the room, so it wasn’t like I could tell. I realised now that, if it was after 8am, the announcement would’ve already gone off, which is why nobody was up and active. My memory was fuzzy as it was, so I didn’t try and question it.

After all... What bother was there to make an excuse for sleeping in?

I put my head back on my pillow, feeling tears drip from my eyes. Unlike the scene in the kitchen I had made, these tears were real, not bloody substitutes as proven by the marks they made of the pillow. I didn’t want to cry anymore. I didn’t want to have to.

But at this point, I felt like it was obvious- no amount of tears or pain or death or despair could change how our life was beginning to align itself. It had been two weeks since the start of the killing game, and ten people had died in that time.

It was the shortest killing game in history, which was for sure.

I closed my eyes, feeling slumber already beginning to reach for me again. It only took the gentle stir of Ini smacking her lips for me to finally sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/18814415
> 
> Oh, it's beginning to look like the end of the road. I can't believe we've made it this far... I thank each and everyone one of you that's read this, truly, from the bottom of my heart. You're the best!
> 
> \- Joseph


	45. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14(B)- Youth

It took a while, but I did eventually wake up again. When I did, the room was empty, bar Amun who was sat next to me, still sleeping. It was odd to think the man that everyone treated as a traitor was now sitting next to me as if he was watching me sleep, had he not fallen asleep himself.

Carefully, I sat up, hoping not to disturb Amun as I climbed out of bed. After getting out of it, I took gentle steps backwards, leaving the medical office and heading out into the hallway.

The second I exited, I found myself slumping against the wall and crying. Worry had consumed me the second I’d stepped out the door, and now I was letting it catch me unaware. It was sad.

What happened to me? Why was I letting this happen? Snap out of it. Stop being so silly.

Stop falling to Despair.

That’s when the alarm went off, and the voice of Q echoed the area. “Will uh... students come to the fountain? You know what’s going on.”

I got up, stifling a sob and wiping my eyes. They weren’t bleeding, luckily, but it wouldn’t be until later I’d be able to check if they were still red. I walked with caution to the garden, standing at the back as the others gathered in front of me.

From the fountain leapt Monomodo. “Hello all... How’sss it going?!”

“Get on with it,” Taihen barked. “I’ve got shit to do.”

“Yesss, I’m sssure you’re all very busssy. It’sss time for you to meet the new massstermind! Sssay hello to--”

“Stop making a big deal out of it, Monomodo.” From the Dorms came Q, surprising everyone with his appearance. “It’s Q. I’m the new mastermind. There’s no need to have some over-bearing presentation for every damn character in this place.”

Monomodo blinked. “W-Well, I sssuppossse they came to greet you persssonally! You ssshould feel honoured.”

Q huffed. “Yeah. Whatever. Get lost, Monomodo.”

Monomodo got back into the fountain, dejected. Looks like Q really was unwanting of his mastermind role, especially considering he didn’t even flinch when Mutsuko stepped forward with a threatening gaze.

“Give us one reason not to kill you right now,” Mutsuko’s voice growled. “There is no rule against it.”

“... Do it. I don’t care.” Q removed a cigar from inside his overcoat’s pocket, lighting it with a lighter from the same pocket. “Killing me doesn’t do anything. It just delays the end.”

“T-Those are bad for you...” Ini muttered.

“That’s the point,” Q replied, sucking down smoke. “I so desperately wish for this to be over that I’m actively trying to kill myself in the only way she can’t prevent it from happening.”

“I guess you’re about to drop a motive on us?” Hibachi asked, indifferent. “Just get on with it, please. I don’t want to be here.”

Q sighed. “Neither do I.”

With that bored statement, he gave us the motive.

“... Two days ago, Amun was meant to kill one of you,” he explained. “His perk states that he was immune to the rules and couldn’t take strikes, but would have to kill someone by day 12. This was more a safety precaution, in case none of you killed, and we were forced into a deadlock. Then, of course...”

Two weeks. Ten victims.

“We were... unaware, of how strong Amun was.” Q cracked the cigar in half after finishing it. “He resisted the drug Kami infected him with. He didn’t kill. And that... put a hole in her plans.”

Sun-Sing sniffled, sat on the fountain edge. “S-So what do you want us to do about it?”

“Unfortunately, that is something she has also planned in advance...” Q rubbed his nose. “Because the motive is simple. If you kill Amun... you will escape without a trial.”

... What?

Taihen immediately countered. “Oh, that’s complete horseshit. Like this ‘Kami’ chick would let that happen!”

“She stated there were dire consequences for Amun if he didn’t do as she said. He didn’t do as she said- these are the dire consequences.”

Simply killing Amun... would give us freedom?

“There are a ton of loopholes to that motive...” Mutsuko continued. “What if we were all to kill him at once? Would she grant us all freedom?”

Q shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just the messenger, at the end of the day.”

“A-And what if Uncle Amun kills himself before we can...?” Though Ini seemed terrified, she spluttered out that response.

“Then there will be no trial, but no escapee.”

... I could... kill Amun... and get out.

I could kill him, and finally be free. Free to go back home. Free to see my family again.

_We have to escape._

“And what if we don’t?” Hibachi broke my reverie. “What if we all just live peacefully together, never having to worry about hurting another person?”

Q scowled. “You answered your own question. You’ll live peacefully.”

Despite the offer on the table, everyone else seemed content with that ending. Hibachi, Ini, Sun-Sing. Mutsuko, Taihen, Amun. They were... friends. We were all friends. Nobody wanted to kill their friends.

... Was... Was Amun a friend?

“Kaiyo, my queen.”

Suddenly, I was brought back into the room by Amun, who had been standing next to me as we watched the scene unfold. Everyone else then noticed we were there, including Q who got a sad look on his face.

“... Amun.”

“... Q.”

Lost. That’s how I felt. I felt lost- On the one hand, killing Amun would grant me easy freedom. On the other, I’d be betraying the trust I’d built with everyone. Nobody else seemed tempted. I was the only one.

But... I couldn’t just wait here anymore. If I didn’t... I’d...

_Take care of each other, sweetie. Even after I’m gone... Especially, after I’m gone._

... M-Mom...?

“Well, I suppose I’ll leave now.” Q turned to leave, only to stop at the door. “Oh... and the motive has a time limit of three days. Amun... dies after then.”

The motive was clear- Kill Amun, because Amun would be killed anyway. The end of a life would be brought upon him, whether or not we wanted to. As Q left and Ini threw herself into Amun’s arms, my mind screamed out for me to get started; to just end the suffering before it got too hard to continue. I had to get it out of my head.

I looked to Hibachi. She was busy getting burn medicine applied to her arm by Mutsuko...

I’d have to start somewhere.

**...**

I spent some time discussing fire safety with Hibachi. We grew a little closer that day.

Hibachi seemed quiet as we drank coffee in the garden. I looked to her, a little surprised she hadn’t said a word, so I decided to try and strike up a conversation about another topic before she interrupted.

“Kaiyo... how do you feel about kids?”

I choked on my lemon-drizzle coffee. I wish I got the chance to repair Winnego for finding that out for me... “W-What?”

“Sun-Sing’s pregnancy got me thinking.” Hibachi put her cup down, spinning hair on her finger. “Do you... think I would’ve been a good mom?”

I didn’t know how to respond. Well, I did, but I didn’t feel comfortable saying it out of the blue like that. “Where is this coming from...?”

“Well, naturally, I’m not going to be able to conceive a kid like this.” Hibachi spoke with a mixture of cheery playfulness and saddening regret. “It’s just not possible. So, I was thinking about adoption... course, we need to get out of here to actually do that, y’know?”

“I suppose.” I sipped more coffee down. “Honestly, I think you’d be a good mom.”

“You think so?” Hibachi smiled at me. “What makes you think that?”

“Well... patience is something you’re known for,” I responded meekly. “And... you’ve been so kind to me, I doubt it’d be hard for you to show that sort of love to a kid, right?”

“That is, if they’re not scared of me...”

That was the problem I think she was referring to. Not the idea that she couldn’t- it was the idea that she thought she shouldn’t. Still, it would’ve been cute to see... Hibachi, holding a baby in her arm, making little babbling noises...

My eyes began watering.

“... Kaiyo?”

“Sorry, I just...” I swallowed, wiping tears away. “I’m... not good with this sort of stuff. Ever since Tami, I’ve been a little weary of kids.”

“Tami?” Hibachi questioned.

“Ah, um... my youngest brother.” I bit my lip. “I... I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not something I like to relive.”

Hibachi patiently put a hand on my knee. “Kaiyo... don’t feel pressured to tell me. I understand.”

After that little ordeal, Hibachi left me alone in the garden. I finished the coffee, taking it back to the canteen and putting the cup in the sink. That’s how I got the chance to look at my eyes in the mirror again.

And sure enough, they were still bright red. I let loose a whimper, afraid of the colour, touching my face with sour hatred.

What had happened to me?

... It was the damn uniform. I was back in my original clothes- I needed to change, on the double. With a rushed run up the stairs to the second floor, I headed inside the storage room and ran down the aisle to the clothes at the back. There had to be something different I could wear. After all, this is where I’d gotten my gym outfit.

I rustled through the clothing. “Come on, come on... there has to be something...”

That’s when I found it. Inside a box at the back of the aisle was the most beautiful dress I’d ever seen. It was night black, so a little dark for my tastes, but I couldn’t help but strip down and put it on with delight.

That’s when I ran into a problem- The dress was... smaller, than I initially thought. From the front, it looked like it’d cover most of my body, but now I was wearing it and the lacy fabric was comfortably hugging my body I found that it barely passed my belly button. I could see my panties visibly.

I sighed. Well, so much for just the dress. I also slipped on some three-quarter shorts to hide the fact my rear was completely visible from around the back of the dress.

... Why did wearing the dress bring back thoughts of better times...?

I shook my head. Now was not the time to be thinking of the outside world- now was the time to make friends! Actual friends, too, not like the fake ones that I had back in secondary school. I waltzed out, feeling pretty, immediately coming across Mutsuko who waved me over.

Looks like I found my next free time partner.

**...**

Mutsuko and I spent some time experimenting with different variations of the same potion. We grew a little closer that day.

We were in his lab, of course, when I realised I knew nothing about Mutsuko’s past. Granted, I doubted he’d tell me the full story- only thing I knew really about him was that he was from a village in a swamp or something...

“So, Mutsuko.” I watched as he stirred the cauldron. “What’s your life story?”

“Complicated, at best.” Mutsuko tutted. “I grew up in the swamps with my father, mother and little sister. It was a simpler area, the kind that was ruled by a chieftain and obeyed a God that probably did not exist.”

By that remark, I assumed Mutsuko had grown out of his ways, but here we were, making potions in his lab. “Did you grow up learning this stuff?”

“No,” He replied bluntly. “I never got the chance. Our village was attacked by a group without a memorable name, and suddenly I was inducted into slavery.”

Ah. That’s... not what I was expecting.

“My father and I were made to work fourteen hours a day for the slavers. My mother was used as a breeding ground. My sister, however, escaped- I am not sure where she escaped to, but...”

Mutsuko grimaced.

“She came to Hope’s Peak as a Couple’s Counsellor. Ayika Mandolin, the Ultimate Couple’s Counsellor... but... not with the same last name either.”

Wow. I’d never expect to see trauma on Mutsuko’s face... Well, the part of the face not covered by a mask or markings.

“Are... Are the markings...?”

“Yes, Miss Sycamore.” He responded without my need to question. “They are from where the slavers marked me. I was known as their favourite. I worked my hands down to the bone to earn my freedom.”

“... And you got free?”

“At the cost of several others lives, yes.”

Mutsuko was a slave. He’d grown up a slave. Then, he made his escape, out into the real world. It was an amazing tale...

Though it did raise another question.

“Is... that why you talk so formally?” It was a serious question, but it sounded so dickish when I put it like that. I was essentially questioning Mutsuko on why he spoke like he didn’t learn slang. Hell, he was far more a gentleman than the others I’d met in this place.

Mutsuko laughed away the question. “The potion is ready. Care for a taste?”

I declined, deciding to end the conversation before I began getting too curious. I left him behind, letting him do whatever he needed to do. I headed up into the garden once more, slightly tired but not enough to get an early night’s sleep. Checking my tablet, I found it was only six- If we were still following the rules, it was four hours yet until night time officially began.

That’s when I saw Amun, heading into the secret room with a worried expression. Immediately, I was following him out of principle, poking my head around the corner as I watched him walk over to one of the pods.

_My_ pod.

“... I apologise, my queen. I know I haven’t been the best person.” He got down on one knee like he was bowing to a God. “I have lied. Over, and over, and over again, I have lied. I am no Pyramidologist. I am simply a servant- someone who was never inducted into Hope’s Peak. I would’ve been too busy.”

I watched as Amun’s eyes shut closed.

“I hope that you can forgive me, my queen. I am not worthy of working under you...”

That’s when I rounded the corner. “Maybe you should tell that to me?”

Amun flew up, having been caught off guard. “Kaiyo, my queen! When did--”

“Amun...” I sighed. “Amun, I... I don’t want you to apologise. I just want you to tell me the truth. Tell us all, the truth. Why did you do the things that you did?”

“... I suppose you deserve that, at least.” Amun sits on the floor, and I join him in doing that. “I’m... not exactly the one in charge of my own destiny. I’ve been working under people, jumping around the world after being handed off from person to person. I’d do work for someone for a month or two, and then bought off to the next highest bidder.”

“And the most recent one is... Kami, I assume?”

He nods sadly. “I have no way of preventing this. I have worked under everyone for so long, that I have forgotten how to do things via my own volition.”

I grumbled. “And in doing so, you were forced to capture us... And make us play the killing game?”

Amun nodded sadly. “It was a request. I had to...”

I got up, a little disgruntled. “Amun, listen. I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I need you to remember that every action has consequence. You’re better than this... you can change.”

Amun looked back to my pod. “I have tried, my queen, but it’s in my nature to follow. I don’t doubt that what I’m doing is wrong, but I cannot just stop obeying her word.”

I huffed. “Then maybe you deserve what’s coming to you.”

“My queen--”

And with that, I left him behind. I felt like a dick saying that, but Amun wasn’t making things easy as it was. That’s when I decided I was exhausted, and headed back to my dorm room, laying on the bed and snapping my eyes shut.

I hated how easily sleep came to me that night.


	46. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 15- THE REMAINDER

I awoke to the purr of Ini in my ear. At least there was one thing I could hope to wake up to in the morning. I got up, cracking my back and looking at the time on my tablet.

7:58am. 2 minutes before the beginning of the new day. Since... Since when did I wake up early?

I spent those two minutes adjusting my side of the bed and making sure my clothes weren’t going to slip off my body or something. When the chime played and the announcement of morning arrived, I finally got to see how Ini woke up.

“Mm... Morning, Kaiyo...” Ini sat up, looking down at where I’d once been sleeping, only to panic slightly when she couldn’t find me, but when she saw me standing at the door instead it made her feel better. “Ah, there you are! What are you doing awake?”

I tutted. “What are you doing talking to empty sheets?”

Ini giggled, taking the beanie from the nightstand and slipping it over her hair. “I was expecting to see you there... I always said hello.”

Immediately, my memory went back to the day she slapped me awake, and I found myself chuckling at her innocence. “Alright. Come on, let’s go make breakfast.”

“Yay! Breakfast!”

We left the room together, almost at the same time that Hibachi’s door opened and she walked out as well, yawning. She rubbed her eye with her hand, looking to me and getting a surprised look on her face.

“Oh, hello Kaiyo.” She was tired- I could hear it in her voice. “How are things?”

“Good. Ini and I are going to make breakfast...”

“Ah, Amun’s already beaten you to it.” Hibachi sighed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Kaiyo, but Amun is immune to the rules. He can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants to.”

“Which includes being outside during night time.” I hesitated. If Amun could do whatever he wanted, he could set up a killing trap during the night and...

Wait, what was I saying?! Amun would never! I mean, he hadn’t so far!

... He... hadn’t had reason to, so far, at least.

Hibachi waved her hand in front of my face. “Earth to Kaiyo. Come on, girl, don’t go into space now.”

“S-Sorry... I don’t like thinking about the traitor having free reign over the facility.” I rubbed the back of my head. “Is he in the kitchen now...?”

Hibachi shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve been asleep.”

“Right, of course...”

As we spoke, I noticed Ini waiting timidly next to me. She didn’t have to wait, of course, so patted her shoulder, letting her go ahead without me. As she walked away, however, I noticed something-

Ini was walking with a limp.

“Hey, hold up, Ini.” I jogged to her before she could walk off. “You alright? You’re limping.”

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine. Just woke up with a cramp!” Honestly, had she not continued talking, I may have just believed her. “I tripped a bit yesterday, so maybe that’s why...”

Hibachi picked up on my suspicion. “Ini, what happened?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I promise. I’m perfectly fine...”

I had been asleep early yesterday, which caused me to miss a lot, it seemed. I took a step closer, causing her to step backwards, and as she did I saw her face flare up in agony.

“Ini... Please.”

She stumbled then, and tripped backwards, landing on her rear. That was when she cried out in pain, tears emerging from her eyes, so I got down on my knees to check her leg. Sure enough, her calf was swollen and bruised under the tights when I rolled them up to examine her right leg- I cupped it, hearing her hiss in pain.

“Jesus, Ini... what happened?”

Hibachi walked over too. “What on Earth...?”

Ini sniffled, wiping her tears. “I... I fell down the stairs, over there. I... I don’t know what happened, I just tripped, a-and then I was falling, and then...”

Hibachi knelt with me. “You should’ve told someone. We would’ve helped you with this...”

“I would’ve, but Kaiyo was asleep, and I didn’t want to wake her up...”

Oh, so it’s _my_ fault.

Hibachi took Ini by the hand and got her to her feet. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s go take care of this, okay? We’ll get you some painkillers.”

“... Okay!”

Ini wobbled off, leaving Hibachi behind. Hibachi followed behind the giggling mess, leaving me alone to face Mutsuko as he came out of his room, ducking under the doorframe as he did.

“I take it that was Miss Itinora?”

“She’s injured her leg,” I replied. “Apparently, she fell down the stairs. Honestly, a rather stupid way to injure yourself...”

I looked to Taihen’s room. He wasn’t awake, so it gave me the perfect opportunity to go through to the garden with Mutsuko following behind closely. It was difficult to say what happened next- One second I was standing, next thing I knew I was on the floor, having tripped over something in the path.

“W-Wha...?”

“So much for stupid injuries,” Mutsuko chuckled, picking up the rock and examining it. “After all, was it not you who stated... Wait, hang on.”

“Huh? What’s up?” I looked up to him.

“Is this... not the crystal from the lab of Sir Jocoshini?”

I got up, walking to him with a steady gaze on the crystal. Sure enough, it is- the Herkimer Diamond, the thing that he talked to fondly of, was now in the hands of Mutsuko. I tilted my head to look at it.

“How did this get up here?” Mutsuko asked again. “Surely, due to the rules, the lab of Sir Jocoshini should be locked as of now, correct?”

“It certainly wasn’t here yesterday...” I took it from him gingerly, the weight catching me off guard. Thank God I’d been wearing my sneakers- if I’d hit it with bare feet I’m sure I would’ve broken toes. “Do you think it got moved before he died?”

“And just... placed on the floor in the garden? I doubt it.”

I tutted. “It’s only a theory...”

“I understand that, Miss Sycamore, but you must be able to disprove theories if they are untrue.”

I don’t know why, but that really rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. I decided to just leave Mutsuko behind, heading into the canteen and taking my seat at one of the empty tables. Almost immediately, I was given a full English breakfast, straight from Amun himself.

“Oh... thanks Amun.”

“What’s wrong, my queen?” Amun sat across from me. “You sound stressed.”

“Of course I’m stressed,” I replied, a little too forcefully. “Aren’t you?! After all, this motive is all about killing you...”

I looked into his eyes. What I got back was the eyes of someone who just didn’t care- the eyes of someone who had accepted what was going on.

“I do not mind, my queen. After all, I have betrayed the trust... I understand why you would be mad at me.”

“No, I mean... aren’t you afraid?” I put my hands on his. “You’re... You’re going to die. Doesn’t that make you feel anything...?”

Amun shakes his head. “I refuse to show fear to them. How can I fear death when I know him personally?”

I began eating breakfast as Amun explained something I had wanted to know about him for a long, long time.

“It’s been a long time coming, to be honest. I have dodged death time and time again. The only way they could kill me is by putting me in a situation which was completely one-sided to them.” Amun chuckled, leaning on the chair smugly. “Jealous slaves, armies of Egyptian soldiers, even natural causes. They have all tried and failed, my queen! A servant’s work is never done, so I kept coming back, again and again!”

I laughed at his enthusiasm. “Like a cat?”

Amun paused. “If... That’s the way you wish to compare me.”

“The Left Hand reaps Dark Rewards, my queen.” Amun stood up then. I hadn’t even realised that we’d been spending time together, let alone that I had finished my breakfast in the time we’d been talking. “Thank you for speaking with me, my queen. Hopefully, we can come to terms with our quarrels.”

I nodded, wiping my mouth away. “Thanks for the breakfast, Amun.”

“It is my honour to serve you, my queen.”

With that, he took the plate and headed into the kitchen. I was still amazed that Amun was doing the things he did, despite the fact he was next on the chopping block. I would’ve shut down by this point. I would’ve faded away, locked myself behind a room and waited for my death to come, but not Amun. Amun was far stronger than any of us, emotionally.

Maybe I just didn’t hear him crying as I left the canteen that day. Maybe I chose to ignore it.

I walked down the hallway and into the medical office where Hibachi was just finishing up tying bandages around Ini’s leg as she covered her face to hide the pain she must be feeling.

“Hey guys!”

“Kaiyo!” Ini immediately reacted with joy. “Lookie, Lookie! Hibachi’s tying my leg up like a mummy!”

Hibachi laughed cheerfully. “Next time something like this happens, Ini, promise you’ll come straight to us about it, okay?”

“O-Okay...” Ini winced and flinched. “H-Hey, that’s really tight...”

“Pressure is good for wounds, Ini. You just need to put up with it, I’m afraid.” Hibachi stood then. The fact she’d managed to tie the bandages with one hand impressed me to no end. “What’s up, Kaiyo? You want me to tie a bandage on you too?”

“No, no... I was actually here just to hang out with Ini.” I smiled fondly at her. “Care to join us?”

“No, I’m afraid I’ve got elsewhere to be.” Hibachi booped her own nose as she wiped it. “I’ve got plans with Sun-Sing.”

With that, Hibachi left. I looked to Ini, who got up, putting weight on the leg with an amazed face.

What kind of things would Ini like to do?

**...**

I spent some time on the other side of an erratic conversation. Ini and I grew a little closer that day.

Luckily for me, Ini was easy to please- I’d spent the entire morning playing a board game with her, one that she was apparently really, really good at.

“Sooo...” Ini looked to me with sparkly eyes. “Why didn’t you come hang out with me sooner?!”

“Huh?” I looked to her. “Um... I-I dunno, I...”

“Ha-ha! Don’t worry, I forgive you, Kaiyo! After all, we’re already roommates- can’t expect to do everything together, y’know?” Ini giggled as she rolled the dice. “Do you think we’ll be leaving this place soon? It’s getting really boring.”

I sighed. As much as I wanted to tell her the truth, I... I just couldn’t.

“Yeah! Yeah, I think we’ll be leaving soon.” I scratched my neck fearfully. “I mean... they can’t leave us in here for too much longer...”

Ini giggled. “Agreed!”

That did bring up a question I wanted to ask. “Hey, so... you’re a country singer, right?”

Ini nodded. “Uh huh! I wrote all sorts of songs and stuff and performed them in front of big crowds and stuff... you know, apparently.”

Right. Memory loss. I danced around that as I complimented her. “That must mean you’ve got a good singing voice, right?”

“Yep! I can sing very loudly and goodly if I choose to!”

Ini giggled as I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Can I hear you sing?”

That when the smile faded. “O-Oh... um... I need my guitar to... sing...”

I paused. “Ini?”

“S-Sorry, I don’t... like singing out of nowhere.” Ini blushed and got fidgety. “I usually get an hour or two to prepare before my concerts, from what I’ve been told.”

I sat, the board game now completely ignored. “I can wait.”

Ini swallowed. “I... I-I...”

“Ini, what’s wrong? Why don’t you want to sing for me?” I know that it sounded selfish on paper, but it was a genuine question. “You sing in front of ten-thousand people, but you can’t sing in front of one?”

“It’s because you’re really cute, okay?!” Ini finally broke, her face erupting in blush. “You’re extremely cute, and that makes me nervous! Plus, you’ve been such a good friend to me, that if I sing I’m afraid it’ll sound romantic, and I don’t want you to get feelings for me!”

I gulped. “... Are you romantically attracted to me, Ini?”

Ini giggled nervously. “No! Y-Yes? I don’t know. You’re really kind to everyone, and sweet and happy and pleasant to be around, and cute and pretty and all these different emotions are flowing through me and I love you but I don’t love you like that I think--”

“Whoa! Whoa! Okay, slow down.” I put my hand on her shoulder, which probably didn’t help. “Ini, just... explain to me slowly what you feel.”

“I feel... like...” Ini sniffled. “Like... you’re my mother. The mother that I wanted, but never got. I... I only had a Daddy. I wanted a Mommy, too.”

I gritted my teeth. “Well... Maybe... It’s okay to feel that.”

“... You think so?”

“Yeah! Okay, maybe I’m not entirely on board with being a mom...” I swear, I had this conversation with her before. “But, I’m willing to protect you if that’s what you’re asking of me?”

Ini’s face lit up. “R-Really?”

“Really, really.”

“You mean it?”

“Promise not to make it weird, though.”

Ini suddenly threw the table aside, hugging into me with force. “Yay! Thanks, Mommy!”

“... Making it weird, Ini.” I patted her head with an anxious chuckle.

What had I done?

After Ini was finished hugging me and skipped merrily away, I had some time to think to myself. Not about the conversation I just had with her, mind, but about what to do next. At the end of the day, I was just trying to extend the time before the inevitable. I could try and push back the time all I wanted- Day 17 was the deadline for Amun’s death. I got up, going for a walk around the facility- well, I say around. I kind of just walked to the garden before stopping at the fountain.

“Everything we’ve done, we’ve done because of you.” I found myself talking to the fountain, which didn’t help my current spiral. “Monomodo. Black and White snake. Pile of garbage, killer of friends...”

I thumped my foot against the fountain, literally dealing no damage to it. I sat on the fountain edge then, growling an expletive to myself and licking my teeth. It hurt, losing so many people in such a short manner of time. Maybe it was because two weeks just didn’t seem like a long time anymore. Maybe it was because ten human lives were nothing more than spare change to these people. I felt like a wreck.

I got up, walking towards the aquarium. Why the aquarium? What did I have to gain by going to the place Wananta was killed? I carefully trotted down the stairs into it.

When I saw her there, I froze. Yanayashi was standing, looking up at the fish. I pushed my way into the aquarium, ready to call out her name...

And she was gone. Just a ghost of a much better time. The welded spot was still there- the place she’d gone through rear first. I rubbed my eyes when I thought I saw blood on the floor by my feet.

I got out of that area immediately. Heading back up the stairs and towards the second floor. I ignored the dorms, just going up the stairs and into the church.

... Why the church? What did I have to gain for being here? I scratched my head, seeing that it was still a mess.

I blinked away the vision of Lanzo at the altar. I refused to see that again.

Next on my apparent journey was to head into the grand library. I grabbed a book from the bookshelf, trying to calm my nerves, only to look at the cover and freeze.

‘Basics of Pregnancy- things you need to know.’

I quickly slipped the book back. Coincidence, surely. Sun-Sing had been looking for a book similar to that, hadn’t she? Back in the... trial...

The trial that killed Tanaki.

I growled, grabbing my head. I hated this. I hated everything to do with this. Memories of the past were infecting me, and I needed to calm down before I found myself being dragged back there.

_Keep Moving Forward._

... Shui’s words echoed my head. Right. Keep Moving Forward- What happened in the past shouldn’t infect the present, just like what happens in the present should never infect the future. This wasn’t a game anymore. It was never a game. This was no Killing Game; this was a massacre of human rights.

I was going to escape. We all were. And when I saw those dancing beams of sunlight cascading on our freedom, I was going to do everything in my power to find who did this and bring them to justice.

“... Kaiyo?”

Suddenly, I was brought back into the present by Sun-Sing’s voice. I turned to her as she approached me, a worried look on her face.

“Ah, S-Sun-Sing.” I tried to act casual. “What’s up?”

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Sun-Sing rubbed her arm. “You were just staring at the higher levels. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine... did you meet up with Hibachi?”

Sun-Sing nodded. “We talked about... stuff.”

Well, this was awkward. Try as I might, I couldn’t find the words to speak to her. I just needed to say something- anything.

“... How the pregnancy?”

_NOT THAT THING._

Sun-Sing sighed. “Kaiyo, I want to talk to you. You’re the only person in this entire facility that I haven’t at least gotten to know more personally.”

I gulped. Well, she was the one who asked me, so...

**...**

I spent some time trading pleasant chitchat with Sun-Sing. We grew a little closer that day.

We had moved to the canteen, and were busy swapping stories over coffee when I thought of a good topic to bring up. “So, how did you get into the whole... Opera thing?”

Sun-Sing chuckled like this was a common subject. “Well, I was brought up by a pair of wealthy parents who got me into the arts at a young age. I just started Opera singing and got good at it...”

It was kind of the answer I was expecting, so I don’t know why I bothered asking to be honest. I guess, at the end of the day, Sun-Sing was one of those ‘everything at first’ people- someone who you’d know the life story of just by looking at them. There was nothing really interesting about Sun-Sing.

It was just as I wanted her to be, to be honest. Sun-Sing’s best trait was that she wasn’t a complicated person. The best part about her was the fact that you knew who she was and what she did. I liked that about her.

It’s a trait I wish more people had, to be honest.

Sun-Sing rolled her eyes suddenly. “Stop looking at my chest, Kaiyo.”

“Hey! I’m not!” I blushed, averting my eyes despite the fact they weren’t anywhere close. “I-I’m not.”

Sun-Sing laughed at me. “Oh, Kaiyo. Still as promiscuous as ever,” she joked.

“Doesn’t help you won’t hide them better,” I huffed.

That caused Sun-Sing to blush. “I have no reason to. It’s not like it’s nothing a man would’ve have seen before.”

“Still... don’t you feel a little open dressed like that?” I said that- I was currently dressed in a dress that barely covered my legs. “Don’t you feel like you get... looks?”

“Oh, all the time! But I’ve gotten so famous for my dress code that I doubt anyone would want to really deal with the charges if they actually tried anything.”

My memory went back to the fourth motive, where it was admitted that Sun-Sing had been... violated. I didn’t want to bring it up, so I sipped my coffee and changed the subject the best I could.

Unfortunately, that’s kind of where the meeting as a whole tapered off. I watched her grow bored and wander off, leaving me alone once more. Back to the garden and sitting on the bench, I was finally met with the realisation that I didn’t really feel all too good. It was like my throat was producing too much saliva, and my mouth had a weird taste of copper to it.

I put the half-finished coffee down, massaging my throat gently. I closed my eyes as I did so, but quickly regretted that as the image of Shui’s head came to my mind and I vomited into the grass. Well, actually, maybe that was for the best considering I felt better almost immediately. I chose then to head out of the garden, pushing my way into the graveyard of all places, wanting to respect the dead.

I ran my hand along a gravestone, standing in the middle of the room. Ten tombs lay underneath my feet, holding what I’d assume was my friends. I even went down the line, confirming each name as I went down the line.

Wananta, Ori...

Lanzo, Tanaki...

Yuta, Akari...

Kanji, Yanayashi and Winnego- Wait what?

I stopped, looking back to the blank gravestone. Sure enough, I hadn’t missed it- Shui’s name wasn’t written on it. He was missing from the list of victims, a point that almost made me break down in tears. Hope rose and faltered as I tried to think about how this was possible.

I wasn’t given the chance to ask anyone, however, as suddenly the night time announcement went off.

“All ssstudentsss! It isss now Night Time. Anyone caught outssside the Dorm Area will face harsssh punissshment.”

I groaned. Great, just what I wanted- a mystery to go to bed with. I headed back to the dorms, going inside my own room and flopping onto the bed. I wasn’t tired. Hell, I felt like I could stay awake the entire night. By the time the second announcement went off, and Ini was curled up next to me, I felt a solemn wish to explore the facility more.

I wish I could say I had. I wish I could say I got up that night and walked around some more, finding new places to explore or revisiting forgotten old ones.

I wish I could say I had done anything other than lay there.

But I didn’t.


	47. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 16- HELL HATH NO FURY

I sat up, rubbing my eye tenderly as I looked around at the room once more. It was dark- not darker than usual, but dark nevertheless. I quickly checked the time, the screen of my tablet lighting up the room.

8:40AM. Forty Minutes past morning.

I looked at the space next to my bed. Ini had already woken up at this point, so that space was empty, so I headed out to the dorm’s hallway to have a look around. It was quiet; quieter than it was meant to be at this time, at least. Maybe it was just my nerves, but I felt a twinge of fear building in my throat.

I took a deep breath, walking out into the garden. There, Taihen sat on the bench near the fountain, and though I did make an effort to approach him I realised that he was snoozing.

Perhaps he had a long night last night?

I headed into the canteen, finding that it was empty as usual. It just made me think about when there were still sixteen of us- back when we first met up in the canteen and tried to discuss the way out. I sat down, taking a deep breath as I remembered the things we’d all talked about together.

Then, it hit me.

Amun hadn’t been there. Sure, that seemed obvious now- Amun hadn’t been a part of the group when we’d first started the sick and twisted game, but I’d never really thought about it until today. There were so many things hinting towards Amun being a traitor that I hadn’t stopped to think about.

Maybe I was just tired. Tired of the game, yes, but tired in general. My body felt heavy, like I was coming down with a fever. There was only one day left until Amun faced the ultimate fate.

The chance for freedom was slipping away.

... No! No, I had to stop thinking like that. Amun had been nothing but helpful to us! So what if he was the traitor at this point?! The fact Amun had even wanted to repay us for what he’d done was enough. I had to stop thinking like that. I had to.

_We need to escape._

“No, we don’t. We just need to sit pretty and let the world turn. Freedom is coming, I’m sure of it- no more pain or hurt. We just have to wait.”

_He’s going to die anyway. Why not take advantage once in a while?_

“If he’s going to die, it’s not going to be by my hands. I’m giving up the chance of escape so he can live that little bit longer.” I hadn’t realised until then I was speaking aloud, but it wasn’t like I was going to stop myself. “I don’t care what they say- Amun is a human being. I refuse to let him die like an object.”

_He is a stranger. Why should you care about his life?_

“Because he matters to others, damn it!” I yelled, slamming both hands on the table. “I don’t know who he’s got as family out there, but I know for sure in here Ini cares a lot about him! He’s got friends! He’s got people who’ll miss him!”

_And we don’t?_

That’s when I stopped talking aloud. This... voice in my head. It wasn’t me. It couldn’t be me. I’d never hurt a soul, right? I’d never try to injure, or maim or make fun of. I... It wasn’t me. It was just the killing game getting to me.

Yeah, that was it. I just had to ignore her. I had to ignore the voice.

...

_We need to escape._

I stood up. “That’s it! I’m going to find somebody.”

I walked through to the kitchen, which was empty, grabbing myself an apple as I did. I must’ve checked every room on the first floor- The Lounge, The Stage, The Gym, The Medical Office, even The Aviary- but found no one. Re-entering the garden, I found Taihen had vanished too, and pushing into the secret room bore no fruit in the search.

Where was everyone? There were two more floors, yes, so I wasn’t exactly afraid yet, but I was unnerved at the coincidence that everyone was missing.

With that, I decided to head that direction. I walked up the stairs of the dorm area to get to the second floor’s hub room, peeking inside the storage and the church and the beach, again seeing no one. I decided against checking the power room, instead heading inside the grand library and trotting down the stairs.

As I did, I heard the sound of crying stop. “H-Hello?”

Ini. I rushed down the stairs, running over to her side as she looked up with terrified eyes.

“Kaiyo!”

“Ini!” I hugged into her, as she had extended her arms for one. “Ini, are you alright? Why are you crying?”

“I... I couldn’t find anyone. I was afraid you’d all left me behind...” Ini pulled away, looking at me with a tearful smile. “I knew you wouldn’t... I knew you wouldn’t leave me, Kaiyo...”

I sighed, wiping away the tears from Ini’s cheek. “Hey! Hey... calm down. It’s alright. Are you sure you’ve seen nobody?”

“I-I’m sure!” Ini nodded. “I swear, there’s been no one around...”

“That means they’re sleeping, then,” I assured her. “It’s alright, Ini. I promise, you’re not alone. Come on, I’ll take you to get some breakfast, alright?”

Ini nodded, finally cheering up. “Y-Yay... thanks, Kaiyo. I’m glad you’re still alive.”

As I took a few steps away, I paused to think about what she’d just said. ‘Still alive’... not... ‘Here’ or ‘by my side’.

Those words.

Still Alive.

“... Ini?” I looked over my shoulder at her, only to find that she was gone. I frantically looked around, off kilter at this sudden disappearance. Had I just been talking to a phantom of some kind...?

I looked to the higher levels, suddenly seeing that there was someone walking up there. I yelled out to them, but my voice cut itself off when I saw that it was someone I didn’t recognise- a woman wearing a dark brown suit that was bloodied and ripped. She looked to me, revealing under her mess of black hair were blank, dark eyes, continuing to walk the last of the distance before strolling merrily through the library shelf.

I was hallucinating again. Stupidly, however, I decided to head up the other staircase of the grand library to the third floor, walking along the walkway and towards where she’d been. I mean, I’d been planning to go that way anyway- why bother not exploring my delusional mind as I did?

I took a sharp right at the bookcase, looking at what had interested the spirit to walk through them. I grabbed the book I think I saw her touch with her hand, checking it, finding that it was unlabelled, and flipping through it was just a cave of white glistening pages. I sighed, slamming the book back into the bookshelf.

_We need to escape._

That voice again. I turned to look behind me and over the guardrail, seeing if for some reason the voice had gained a form, only to see something out of the corner of my eye that made me stop and rethink it. There, I saw a broken railing, clearly snapped from where something had had weight put on it. I walked over, examining the sharp wooden edges of the now broken safety railing, finding nothing of note again.

It took all of a shout for me to remember that the entrance to the third floor’s hallway was standing directly behind me. I turned, seeing who’d yelled at me-

And promptly stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing there, in a beautiful white gown, was mom. My mother, Ilea Sycamore, who had no wounds on her body and a smile on her face.

She just stood there, mesmerising me. She was still so beautiful. I’d never forgotten what she looked like- seeing her again like this made my heart hurt and my tears well up in my eyes. Finally. I got to see her like she deserved to be seen, not as the woman whose body was found bleeding out in the bathtub.

I swear, if I had the chance, I would’ve run up to her and hugged her, apologising for every bad thing I’d ever done and would ever do. I’d do anything to tell her I was sorry, face to face.

But I never got that chance. I know I would never get that chance, because the thing standing in front of me was not my mother. It was a hallucination, just like the rest of them.

... After all... the voice that yelled for me was male. A male that charged at me, slamming into me, sending me careening backwards over the balcony. I got a chance to see the person it was, too, as I felt myself fall like I’d entered low gravity.

Standing there, with his classical shit eating grin, was Taihen Atlas.

I hit the ground with force that skyrocketed my pain to critical levels. Forget landing awkward- I felt my back physically crack when I hit a bookshelf on the way down, landing face upwards as I shivered with the few breaths I had to force myself to take. Taihen... Taihen had attempted murder.

Taihen had tried to kill me. If I didn’t... If I didn’t hold on, he’d... He’d have succeeded. I used my eyes, not my head to look up at him, opening my mouth to let loose shallow, raspy breathing.

Taihen spoke with a shark-like grin. “God that was easier than I thought it’d be. Well, I suppose it was supposed to work- he did say it’d work.”

I’d always found it silly when my brother played those shooter games where the main character got heavily wounded and could only hear the bad guy’s voice. Yet now, sure enough, Taihen’s voice cut through the echoing static of my buzzing ears as I desperately tried to move any body part I could.

“Alrighty then! Alibi, Alibi. Uh... I was in my lab. Yeah, that’ll be too obvious- I was swimming! Yeah, I was swimming. That’ll do.”

Taihen left then, leaving me to preferably die on my own terms. The second he was out of sight, I took a huge lungful of breath which caused the blurriness around my eyes to fade and all sound to return to the area. Of course, that also gave me the hurt I’d been neglecting, and I cried out in absolute agony as my right arm and left leg surged the pain I was supposed to be feeling.

Oh God, I’d never felt pain like this. Sure, I’d broken bones before- I’d cut fingers, pulled muscles, even had a staph infection before- but this was unlike any of those. If I had to describe the feeling, it was like TV static on my arm and a constant fire on my leg. I had to figure out what was going on.

One look down at my leg instantly cauterised judgement. A huge wooden shard pierced it, a chunk of the bookcase having come off and gone right into it while I was unaware. Moving my hands to grab it, I found I couldn’t move the right one, mostly because it had gotten pinned under a fallen bookshelf.

Reasons for pain located... now, how to fix it? The shelf was going to be far too heavily to move, even if my other arm wasn’t broken like I suspected it was. The wooden piece, too- I had no clue how far it went into my shin, nor if it had pierced anything important, so I couldn’t risk taking it out as it were.

I was trapped. I was well and truly trapped. Perhaps that’s why Taihen hadn’t come down and finished me off- he must’ve known that, even if I’d survived, nobody would be around to help me.

With no way to move the shelf, I was stuck. So, with nothing left I could do...

I screamed.

“HELP!” I cried, begged, did everything I hoped I’d never have to do. “HELP ME! OH GOD HELP ME! DON’T LET ME DIE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE NOW!”

I cried out until my voice got hoarse. I cried out with everything I could, hoping that I could pierce the walls or even get the attention of someone nearby. I cried for about thirty minutes, each time growing more frantic and less hopeful that I’d survive.

“PLEASE... Please... P-Please...”

Eventually, I just began sobbing. This was it. This was how I was going to die. Trapped under the bookshelves of the grand library. How long would it take before someone found me? How long would it take before somebody found my body, forgotten under the piles of dirty books and cobwebs? Would they ever find me again? Would I just go forgotten, never to be seen by human eyes again, joining the vengeful spirits who suffered my fate?

I... I didn’t want that. I wasn’t like Amun.

I feared death. I feared death with every fibre of my being.

Of course, if death was here to greet me now... I was surprised to see it was a woman.

“ _Hello.”_

I looked over at her as she sat weightlessly on the bookcase. “Are... you here to save me?”

_“... No, I’m not. I’m here to watch you pass on.”_ The woman’s ghost spoke gingerly, afraid of how I’d retaliate. _“I-It’s a lot nicer on the other side than you think! A lot less waiting, a lot less suffering.”_

I’d... never thought about it that way. Death... Truly, Death was the only way to stop the pain that I’d been trying to prevent. Sure, maybe not for everyone else, but...

_“I... I’ll be here for you. I promise.”_ The woman smiled quietly. _“You can see me, so I’ll be here to help you across. He was there for me, so I’ll be here for you.”_

I felt tears glitter from my eyes as we stared at each other. “Are... Are the others... here?”

_“The others aren’t, no. Only unburied spirits return, dear.”_ The girl poked her fingers together. _“I... I guess you’ll be there with them shortly, though.”_

I nodded, feeling feint. “I’d... I’d like that. I-is... Is mom there? Where they’ve gone?”

_“I would believe so...”_

“... Good. Good.” I looked straight into the air. “You know, I... I always thought that death would be scary. When I learnt what it was, I... I feared it. But now I’m passing, I can see that--”

“Willow! Stop filling the girl’s head with lies!”

Suddenly, I was acutely aware of someone slamming a metal object under the bookshelf, using it like a lever to lift it off my arm. I looked to who it was, surprised to see...

_“Q... What are you doing? We’re not supposed to help students...”_

“You really think I care, Willow?” Q spoke to Willow like they were acquaintances. “The girl’s suffered enough. Like hell is she seeing the end of her life as pitifully as this.”

Q knelt by me, bandaging up my arm with nice cold bandages. Immediately, the pain shooting through my arm began to subside, leaving only the dull hum of an afterthought behind. I held that surprised look on my face as he circled down to my leg.

“Speak to me, Kaiyo.”

“... Why?”

“Why am I doing this, or why should you bother?” Q’s gaze held on me. I swear, I saw pity in those eyes of his as he continued to fix my leg. “Let’s just put it this way- I’m no mastermind. I’m just a student who got lost in his despair. I refuse to work for someone who isn’t giving me anything in response!”

Willow looked around timidly. _“W-We’re going to get in trouble. We’re going to get caught...”_

I cried out when he removed the wooden spike, but asked a question nonetheless. “W-Where’s Taihen?”

“Currently trying to justify his actions with lies,” Q growled. “It’s part of the reason I want you to live- so you can wipe that damn smile off his face.”

Willow hummed. _“Q! Come on, we need to go! The security cameras will be back online any second!”_

Q nodded. “Right. Here’s the bandages.” He handed me the entire roll, leaping over the bookshelf for cover, Willow following him silently. I could move both my arms and all my fingers now, so I sat up, looking at the half-bandaged leg and beginning to tie pressure onto it.

The burning was gone, replaced only with that slight amount of tender buzz that you’d get a while after stubbing your toe. I rubbed my head, groaning as I got to my feet the best I could. I wasn’t like Ini- I couldn’t just bounce back from this, skipping merrily everywhere minutes after getting my leg tied up. I hobbled dramatically up the stairs, back into the second floor’s entrance, into the main hub room. As I entered, that shit-eater’s voice echoed the room in his usual shrewd tone.

“-So I really think we should take it slow and look for her. After all, she--” His voice cut out when he looked to me, the smile instantly fading. “S-She... She’s right there.”

Ini and Sun-Sing, the closest to me, gasped in unison. “KAIYO!”

Mutsuko, Taihen’s conversation partner, crossed his arms. “And to think, I was almost worried. I should have known you’d be alright, Miss Sycamore.”

“Alright is an overstatement- The hell happened to you?!” Ini was checking my injured arm. I didn’t respond, simply looking Taihen directly in the fringe where I knew where his eyes were probably dilating in fear.

Then, I heard his voice play it off without a hint of worry in it. “I... I thought you were dead...”

“You should’ve looked harder for me,” I responded angrily. Despite not being the one at fault, I shoved Ini off of me and stumbled at Taihen. “Or were you too busy coming up with an alibi?”

Sun-Sing glanced over. “K-Kaiyo? What happened?”

Amun, who’d been silent as of that time, had that same amount of distrust in his voice towards Taihen that I did. “It appears that Taihen may have had a part in my queen’s damage.”

“What? Noooo, I would never!” The fact that Taihen sounded sarcastic as he said that was the ice on top of the shit smoothie he’d found himself. “Like I said- I was swimming! I never even saw her.”

“I’m more inclined to believe the one actually attacked this time round,” Sun-Sing exclaimed. “After all, your story reeks of a lie.”

“Would’ve you preferred I said that I was in my lab?” Taihen asked honestly.

That was the turning point. Mutsuko grabbed him by the arm roughly. “You are coming with me.”

Amun motioned to the storage room. “There’s rope in there, my king. Tie him up.”

“Of course, Sir Isira.”

As Mutsuko dragged Taihen past us all, he struggled and yelled at the top of his lungs. “Jokes on you, assholes! I have a bondage kink! This’ll be nothing but pleasure for me!”

Ini grumbled as Mutsuko slammed the door. “What’s gotten into that pervert?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t wish to find out.” I rubbed the back of my head solemnly, wincing when my arm pinched. “If it wasn’t for Q, I guess he would’ve been finished me off...”

Sun-Sing made sure that the bandages were done correctly, which they appeared to be. “Why would he do this?”

“I don’t know. Taihen has seemed pretty unstable since--”

“No, I mean Q.” Sun-Sing cut me off. “I thought he was supposed to be our enemy. Why would he willingly help you if he knew it could secure him an easy kill...?”

I rubbed my eye with my good hand. “I don’t know. Pity, maybe?”

Ini kissed my arm. “There! That should speed up the healing process!”

I laughed thankfully. I was so happy to be back in the presence of the group of friends I’d come to know and love.

...

Apart from... one.

That’s when Mutsuko burst back out of the storage room. It caught us all off guard- his urgency was something none of us were used to. Unfortunately, I think I already knew what was wrong.

After all... it was only natural at this point.

“Everyone... there is...” Mutsuko didn’t even need to finish his sentence. Ini had run past him, and soon the rest of us followed. We looked left and right, wondering where it was.

Where the body was.

I didn’t want it to be true. I still don’t, to be honest. After all, there was only one person it could be. One person remaining, one that I hadn’t seen.

Even though I’d been looking for her body...

I stumbled upon Hibachi’s slumped corpse by accident.

Immediately, my heart jumped to my throat as everyone joined my side. For the first time since the killings began, Hibachi looked peaceful. She wore a smile that made her look like she’d passed peacefully in her sleep, despite the dried blood holding the top of her head together. I dropped to my knees in front of her, sniffling, and I heard the other girls do the same behind me. From the angle I fell, Hibachi’s body looked completely undamaged.

Preserved, almost, like a cadaver who’d passed from something as minor as old age. Sat with the peacefulness of a pensioner. Someone who was wise beyond her years, gone without so much as final words to be known by.

Hibachi was gone. The familiar ring of that damn bell echoed the storage room.

I... I felt a hand on my shoulder where Ini had cuddled up to me, holding me close. Soon, Sun-Sing joined me on the other side, and Mutsuko and Amun were right behind her.

Hibachi had meant so much to some many people.

And now, she was dead.

... Begin the killing game anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Gonna be honest, this chapter hurt to finish.
> 
> Hibachi was my favourite character. I don't know why- I've always had a soft spot for writing broken characters who have their lives together in one way or another. The loss of Hibachi, coincidentally, was the last thing I ever planned for this series during the manuscript phase, which is weird because the killer of chapter 5 had been planned since the beginning.
> 
> So, now we do the song and dance anew. See you then...
> 
> \- Joseph


	48. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- INVESTIGATION

**DEADLY LIFE- INVESTIGATION**

I’d like to say I didn’t sit there while Monomodo appeared. I’d like to say I was like the others- listening to Monomodo as he transferred us the files.

But I wasn’t. It took Amun pulling me to my feet for me to finally realise I had to help with the investigation.

“Alright, you have half an hour!” Monomodo laughed at us. “Let’sss hope thisss’ll be the lassst one, huh?”

With that, he slithered away. I tried to keep my cool as I looked at the tablet in my hands, checking the evidence I had been provided.

Monomodo File. I tapped it gently.

“The Victim is Hibachi Longings. She was found in by Mutsuko, Taihen and Kaiyo in the storage room. Her cause of death was total brain shutdown due to impact to the back of the head.”

I gulped. Never in a million years had I expected Hibachi to be the one to die. I had hoped to God that she’d make it through this with the rest of us. I’d hoped everyone would’ve survived at this point, and here I was, staring at another body.

I got down on my knee next to her body. ‘Total Brain Shutdown’... just a fancier way of saying she died instantly. I’m glad that, whoever it was, they didn’t let her suffer. Then again, I wish this never had to happen in the first place, so...

Checking the body was difficult, considering the fact that half of Hibachi’s body was burnt from her past. I had to take serious care in trying to determine which wounds were burns and which were actual injuries. Besides the large wound on the back of her head, however, I couldn’t find anything that would signify a scuffle or a fight. It was like Hibachi had just been whacked from behind and that was it.

That did mean someone had to move the body. After all, if she’d died instantly, then...

I quickly wrote down everything I knew, the Body Autopsy and the Body’s Condition. I made them two different entries to not get confused.

After I stood up, I found Ini was crying into the shoulder of Sun-Sing. They were the same as me- Hibachi’s death had broken them. She really had influenced us all, hadn’t she?

“Where’d Mutsuko and Amun go?” I asked, not wanting to intrude.

“They went to hunt down Taihen. He vanished while we were discovering the body...” Sun-Sing patted Ini’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Ini... Hibachi’s in a better place now...”

I left them alone, walking out of the room. I had to stay strong. Hibachi would want me to. Walking out into the hub room, I found Mutsuko pinning Taihen to the floor with almost violent pressure.

“Stay still!”

“I’m literally trying to.”

“You got a lot of nerve, Taihen.” Amun was standing over him, arms crossed. “What has gotten into you? You’re nothing like who you used to be.”

“How would YOU know what I used to be like?!” Taihen looked up, his face like a snarling dog. “You’re all strangers! None of you know the slightest clue of who I am, let alone the person I was!”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” I stepped forward, stealing the spotlight.

Taihen looked up at me, and I saw just how scummy he was when that snarl turned to a grin like a light switch had been flicked. “Ah, Kaiyo. Mind telling these assholes to stop drilling into me? That’s my job.”

“Answer the question, Taihen.” I got ready to write. “What do you mean by that?”

Mutsuko held him down as Taihen squirmed pathetically. Yes, it was rather entertaining, but I couldn’t let them see that. Taihen eventually gave up, letting us know exactly what he meant.

“What I’m saying is... None of you know exactly what I’ve done to get to this point. My entire life, I’ve been cursed to do some vile shit for people who don’t give a fuck about me.”

Amun sighed. “How is this helping this case?”

“Oh, it will.” Taihen might as well have looked me in the eye. “And when the curtain falls, and you see why I did what I did... you’ll all be sorry.”

I wrote down what I could extract from that. He was being vague on purpose it seemed. When he began trying to maniacally laugh at me, Mutsuko put a stop to that instead by slamming his face into the floorboards, knocking him unconscious.

I winced. “M-Mutsuko...”

“He is too dangerous to allow investigating, Miss Sycamore.” Mutsuko finally got to his feet. “I will engage on the first floor. Sir Isira, would you be so kind as to assist Kaiyo on the third?”

Amun nodded. “I will fulfil your request, my king.”

With that, we were walking back into the library. I got a cold shiver as I looked at the mess that I’d caused, but quickly surmised that it’d be important to write down why it was there.

“Amun, this is what happened when Taihen tried to kill me,” I explained. “He pushed me from the third floor down to the first. I hit that bookshelf on the way down, and got an arm pinned under that fallen one...”

Amun grimaced. “It must’ve been extremely painful, my queen.”

“It still is,” I quipped, stretching my arm, “but that’s not the point. We’re here to find Hibachi’s killer, not berate Taihen for trying to kill me.”

Amun walked up into the mess, his eyes drifting upwards. “... It appears you broke a banister on the way down, too...”

“Oh, no, that was...” I paused. “T-That was already broken...”

Well, something told me that was important, too. I quickly jotted down the evidence, worried that I was already getting somewhere before I even found everything. Amun led me up the stairs to the third floor so we could look into it more, and as we did I paused at the bookshelf with the blank book on it.

“Hey, Amun?” I looked to him, removing the book.

“Yes, my queen?” He stopped, looking back at me.

“Do you know any reason why this book is completely blank?” I showed him the pages of the book, still as empty as ever. “It’s not a notebook, is it? They have lined paper, and drawing pads are usually a lot bigger.”

Amun hummed, looking at the book with me. “It does appear this book has been wiped clean... I do not know if it’d be useful, however.”

“Yeah, true.” I put it back where it was. “What about the railing? What’s up with that?”

Amun wandered over, checking the markings. “Sure enough, they’re broken. This wasn’t a clean cut- it was like a ton of pressure was put on it.”

I walked next to him, mindful to the fact that the door was behind us. “About a human’s worth of pressure...?”

Amun nodded. I sighed.

“Well, it’s not like we have anything to go off of. After all, in order for Hibachi to be in the storage room, she’d have to be moved over there.” I rubbed my eyes. This was going to be challenging. “So, here’s what I’m thinking. She was pushed off of this ledge and fell down to the first floor. Taihen, for whatever reason, copied that kill for his own devices.”

“But wouldn’t that mean that he was there when the kill happened?” Amun asked gently. “So he knows who the killer is.”

I grumbled. “Or he’s the killer himself.”

“That is... also a problem. If Taihen was the killer, however, what would he gain from killing another in the same way?” Amun adjusted his cuff. “It would create far more evidence...”

I shrugged. There was so much to think about that we didn’t have time to. Right now, we needed to keep collecting clues, as many as we could. I walked through into the third floor hallway, looking to the left and then to the right, trying to see anything that could be out of place.

That’s when I saw something, sitting on the floor by the dark room. I walked over, picking it up...

And felt my entire world collapse. It was a picture of my mother, in the white gown she’d worn during what I thought was my hallucination. It had been developed to be able to be played through a projector.

Taihen must’ve done it. There was no other way. I added it as evidence, but I wasn’t happy about it. Amun took it from me, gingerly looking at it as well.

“This woman is...”

“My mother.” I swallowed down vomit-tasting spit. “Ilea Sycamore. S-She... She’s the woman I told to die.”

Amun put a hand on my shoulder. “She looks lovely, my queen...”

“... She was.”

With that, we got back to work, searching every room on the third floor. However, it was useless- other than the photo, there was nothing else out of place. No evidence, no weapon, no nothing. I was at a loss for words.

Whoever this killer was... they’d certainly had an idea of how to go about hiding it. How I’d love to know who.

How I’d love for more time, too.

“Attention ssstudentsss! You have been given approximately enough time to invessstigate. Time for the trial! Come down to the fountain ssso we can get ssstarted.”

I looked to Amun, who shrugged. “It looks like it’s time, my queen.”

“I...” I looked at the evidence list. “This isn’t enough. Eight pieces isn’t enough!”

Amun ushered me down the stairs into the labs. “My queen, it is not my choice. We must go, or else we may face punishment.”

“But...” I realised there was no point. It was true; if we weren’t there, we’d get...

_I’d_ get punished.

Though I didn’t stop walking, I took that into account. Amun... Amun didn’t need to show up at the trial. He was immune to the rules, at least by what his perk said. That was proven last trial, when he didn’t show up and still lived to tell the tale.

So... why was he worried now?

By the time we made it to the fountain, everyone was already there. Mutsuko had Taihen in a death like grip, and Sun-Sing was still busy trying to comfort Ini. Amun led me to the group, displeasure wrought on his face.

“My king, must you keep such a violent grip on his arm?” Amun asked Mutsuko.

“I don’t wish to give this piece of human trash the chance to try and kill another,” Mutsuko responded impatiently. “Only when he is placed inside his podium will I feel safe.”

I watched as the elevator arrived from inside the fountain, like it had done many times before. This time, however, I felt an urgency to get into the elevator this time, heading inside before anyone else. It took a long time, but eventually everyone else had piled on as well and we were heading up to the trial room.

Hopefully, this was the final time.

I had said that four times before, but this time I meant it.

Such was life, I suppose.

The elevator arrived at the trial room, and we all got out. However, it was this time that I noticed how the scenery had changed. The room had gone completely devoid of any colour- the vines had gone white like albinism had taken them over, and the flowers were now black lotus flowers. Up on a similarly pencil work throne was Q, looking bored as Monomodo took his seat next to him.

“Take your ssseatsss!” Monomodo laughed, pointing at the podiums, the only colour in the room besides the humans that were standing at them. The portraits, too, were now in black and white, with only the X that went through them having any colour. Winnego’s had been crossed out in blue ink, almost insulting her with her gender issue. Yanayashi’s X looked like the person who’d applied it had split the ink bucket upside Yanayashi’s portrait. And Hibachi...

“Oh, come on!” Ini yelled, pointing at it. “Did you seriously have to do that to her?!”

Monomodo chuckled. He knew what he’d done. “Whatever do you mean, Kaiyo?”

“Did you have to make her X missing a part of it?!”

Sure enough, the top right arm of the X was missing, making fun of the fact Hibachi had only one arm. It wasn’t just that, either- it looked like the X was on fire, too, just pushing the trauma she’d gone through further. I was disgusted.

Unfortunately, that’s not what we were here to discuss. Today, we were here to discuss Hibachi’s murder.

Today, we were here to discuss the death of the strongest person of our group, emotional wise. Today, we were here to put that person to death as well.

Today, we were here to avenge everyone who’d died.

Today... we were here to bring a killer to Justice.

**TRIAL START!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... huh. This chapter's a lot shorter than I meant to make it. Maybe it's because there wasn't a lot to do, evidence wise.
> 
> I wonder if I meant to do that.
> 
> (Thank you all for nine hundred views!)
> 
> \- Joseph


	49. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- TRIAL PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 CLUES
> 
> Monomodo File: “The Victim is Hibachi Longings. She was found in by Mutsuko, Taihen and Kaiyo in the storage room at 9:40am. Her cause of death was total brain shutdown due to impact to the back of the head.”
> 
> Body Autopsy: The body has no other immediately visible injuries besides the one on the back of the head. Total Brain Shutdown would state that Hibachi died instantly, without suffering. The Autopsy was difficult to discern injuries on due to Hibachi’s burnt skin.
> 
> Body Condition: The body would have to have been moved to the storage room due to the circumstances of the death.  
> Taihen’s Alibi: Taihen claims to know something that justifies his actions. He will not say what this thing is, but it seems to be important enough that he attempted to commit murder to do so.
> 
> Taihen’s Murder Attempt: Taihen attempted to kill Kaiyo, around half an hour prior to discovering the body. He pushed her from the top of the third floor down to the third. Had it not been for Q, Kaiyo could have died.
> 
> Broken Railing: A railing that was broken, directly across from the entrance to the third floor. It was broken before Taihen attempted to kill Kaiyo.
> 
> Developed Photograph: A projector slide of Kaiyo’s Mother. It was created in such a way that it’d be able to be played through a projector.
> 
> Lack of Weapon: Despite vigorous searching, no weapon of note was found in the facility. The killer must be at least slightly experienced.
> 
> Amun’s Perk: Due to Amun’s perk, he is completely immune to the rules. However, he was supposed to kill someone on day 12- the motive was tasked with killing him by day 17.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I ssshall begin with a basssic explanation of the classs trial. It’sss one againssst many, children- The Blackened, alssso known asss the murderer, mussst attempt to trick everyone elssse into thinking they’re innocent. Meanwhile, the Ssspotlessss- that’s the innocent, by the way- mussst find the Blackened amongssst their fellow ssstudentsss and out them. Sssimple!”

I sighed. “This is... horrible.”

“My queen, let us proceed with the trial.” Amun was standing next to me, a taut look on his face. “We cannot let our emotions get in the way.”

“Alright. Then let’s--”

**“Oh let’s get it ON!”**

I flinched at Taihen, who yelled out with a smug look on his face. “What was that for...?”

“I’m gonna do this outright because I know it gets on your nerves,” Taihen grinned. “So, let’s hit it...”

Taihen pointed at me dramatically.

“I rule that this... was a suicide!”

Well, that came out of nowhere. Looks like we were doing a one-on-one rebuttal right out of the gate...

“So, you may think I’m crazy, but I truly believe this was a suicide,” Taihen said with no remorse in his voice. “Lemme just say it- Hibachi was strong, right, but she was definitely hiding some trauma underneath that Chargrilled exterior...”

I huffed my response. “Stop that. Stop talking about her like you knew her.”

“Oh, be silent, bimbo.” Taihen crossed his arm. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? She committed suicide by _jumping off the third floor_!”

“Allow me to cut through!” I stopped him, flicking to the Body Condition. “Okay, tell me- if Hibachi committed suicide, then how did she get in the storage room?”

Taihen paused to think about it. “Huh.”

“Yeah. Taihen, I have a feeling you’re going to be difficult this trial, so would you mind shutting up?”

Taihen shrugged, simply taking his seat and doing as he was told. With whatever that was out of the way, I took a shaky sigh and let the conversation begin with actual fervour this time.

“Alright... Let’s try this again.” I tried my best to spark a discussion. “Hibachi... what do we know about her whereabouts today?”

Everyone immediately reacted the same way- They had no idea. Hibachi, much like... everyone... had been missing since the beginning of the day.

“It’s just coming up to 10:30am...” Sun-Sing mentioned. “The events of what happened began around 9:00am, and the body was discovered at 9:40am.”

“That means there are two time frames that this could’ve happened.” Amun rubbed his chin. “During the hour before, or during the forty minutes of dead air.”

I translated that in my head- the two time zones we were looking at were 8:00am to 9:00am, or 9:00am to 9:40am.

On the one hand, the first option would state that the kill happened while I was still asleep. Ini wasn’t asleep next to me, and Taihen had been in the garden, so that immediately put two suspects on the list. However, on the other hand, 9:00am would see more people awake- once again, the only two people I saw were Ini and Taihen, but since Ini had been some sort of vision that time it’s fair to say it didn’t count.

Either or, I wasn’t involved in all of this. Everyone could gather that, clearly.

Ini then piped in. “Um... What does ‘Total Brain Shutdown’ mean?”

“Oh, Ini, I thought I sent you the evidence I had...” I sent it to her, as well as everyone else. “It basically just means Hibachi died instantly.”

Amun crossed his arms. “Were there any other injuries?”

“Not that I could tell,” I responded. “No broken bones, no cuts or bruises... It was difficult to tell if anything was out of place because of her skin.”

I wasn’t usually part of these discussions. I usually sat back and listened for sentences out of place. However, since there weren’t enough people to get justifiable stories out of, I had to step in.

It wasn’t like I couldn’t pick up on the discrepancies.

“Doesn’t that mean that _Hibachi was killed in the storage room_?”

I stopped Sun-Sing before she could continue. “Not necessarily, Sun-Sing.” I also quickly flipped to the broken railing clue I’d written down.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there was a railing in the grand library that was broken. It was broken before TAIHEN tried to kill me.” I flashed him a look, to which he simply responded with a grin. “What I’m thinking is this- Hibachi was attacked from behind. Someone shoved her off, but unlike me she landed on the soft part of her skull. That’s why she died instantly.”

I realised all too late that I was shaking. I needed to calm down.

“So... It was Taihen then?” Ini pointed at him. “I mean, he’s the one who tried killing you! What if he just did the same thing he did last time?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” I mentioned. “If the kill happened in the time frame I think it did, then Taihen isn’t responsible for this.”

Amun hummed. “How does that fair, my queen?”

“W-What? I mean, it ‘fairs’ the same way everything does, I suppose.” I get that I was looking pretty unprofessional just making assumptions, but it wasn’t like I had any other way to do so. “This evidence feels... too light. Like, there’s a pothole or something that I’m missing.”

That’s when Mutsuko made a nice point. “Excuse me, Monomodo.”

Monomodo looked down at us all. “What do you want, Mutsuko?”

“I was wondering...” Mutsuko showed his tablet. “Would it be okay for us to finally reveal our perks to each other? Seeing as this will be the last trial we ever do.”

Monomodo curled his claw on his mouth. “Well, let me think about that- ABSSSOLUTELY NOT! At no point may you sssimply reveal--”

“I’ll allow it.”

Monomodo looked at Q, who waved his hand lazily. Q simply looked back and continued. “After all... Not like Monomodo’s done a good job keeping up with the rest of you who did.”

Monomodo scowled, taking his seat again. I sighed.

Thank God for people being smarter than me.

“If it is all the same with the rest of you, I will be happy to start.” Amun showed his tablet, speaking the words aloud as he did.

**BOOK-KEEPER PERK**

After ten days have passed, you will gain knowledge of the Traitor- the one working with the mastermind. However, you will start with two strikes.

**THE TRAITOR IS: AMUN-HATHOR ISIRA**

I gulped. I remembered; after all, I was the one Mutsuko showed the perk to first. I made sure that my perk was also visible before showing it.

**KAIYO’S PERK- LANDMINE**

Upon being killed, you will automatically kill your attacker.

Upon seeing and hearing my perk, everyone recoiled. I looked around, confused. “What? It’s not like I’m just going to explode suddenly.”

Mutsuko sighed. “It appears your perk may be made especially to defend your body, Miss Sycamore.”

Taihen chuckled. “Well, Well. Glad I didn’t kill ya!”

“Can it, Taihen.” Sun-Sing removed her own tablet. “I... I guess if we’re being open, I better show mine, huh?”

I took a good look, wondering why she was so hesitant.

**OVERWORKED PERK**

If twenty or more clues are discovered during an investigation, you will be automatically told the killer during the trial.

**THE KILLER IS: UNDEFINED (NOT ENOUGH CLUES)**

I rubbed my head. “Why are you so scared to show that? That’s a good one.”

“Well, it’s just... We never even really came close,” She muttered. “It’s kind of useless now, so... So I just wanted you guys to know that.”

Ini jumped about. “Oh! Oh! My turn, my turn!” She revealed her tablet, and since she didn’t try to read it out I had to strain my eyes to see it.

**SILENT ASSASSIN PERK**

Upon committing murder, the Body Discovery Announcement will not list you in the top three people to discover the body. This perk may be chose to not be activated at any given time.

**PERK ACTIVATION: OFF**

I tilted my head. “What...?”

Ini giggled. “I would never kill anyone without a reason to! And because nobody gave me a reason to, I never killed! So I just turn the perk on and off because it made a weird beeping sound that I really like.”

To make sure we understood, she began turning the perk on and off, and sure enough it made a really pleasant beeping noise.

“Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop...” Ini giggled. “Oh, sorry, I’m getting distracted. Uncle Amun, what’s yours?”

Amun sighed, revealing his tablet. It had been gnawing at me for a while- Amun was the traitor, so I wanted to make sure that his perk said everything he’d already told me.

**TRAITOR PERK**

You are immune to the rules. You cannot earn strikes. In addition, you must obey the command of the masterminds, and must perform a kill by Day 12. Failing to do so will result in dire consequences.

... Sure enough, everything I was expecting to see was already there. His immunity to the rules. His immunity to strikes. His killing instinct for day 12. Q had already made this clear.

After sobering the room up, I looked to the only person who hadn’t revealed their tablet. “Taihen. Your perk.”

“Oh, am I allowed to speak now?” Taihen spoke up sourly. “Sorry, I thought I was still on mute.”

Ini shook her head. “You spoke, like, two minutes ago...”

“Well! I guess you better get ready for this shit.” Taihen removed his tablet, spinning it expertly on his fingers. “Because my perk is so fucking awesome, it’s gonna make your panties drop.”

“Get on with it please, Taihen,” Amun sighed.

“Check this shit out!” Taihen showed his tablet with that grin as always.

**LUCKY BREAK PERK**

During any day after Day 10, losing a trial will grant you freedom alongside the blackened. You cannot commit murder with this perk.

...

Wait... _what?_

“Hah!” Taihen scoffed. “How’s THAT for a perk? All of you got _shit_ compared to me!”

“Wait, so...” Ini scratched her head. “The reason you’ve been so dishonest and unhelpful in the trials is because...”

“It’s because I’ve been trying to get the blackened out of here so I can leave, too!” Taihen tossed his tablet on his podium. “If you couldn’t tell already, I’ve been loving life a little too much to want to waste it trapped in this shitty facility.”

Mutsuko adjusted his hat. “You have been attempting to deceive us.”

“Deceive, win... two things that usually mean good when put together,” Taihen snickered. “I was just trying to make bank.”

“You are, by far...” Amun had to resist yelling. “The scummiest person I have ever had the displeasure of working under.”

Taihen clicked and pointed at him. “Right back at you, Amun!”

After all that, we were into another discussion. This one, of course, was centred on Taihen’s perk.

“My perk is incredible, wouldn’t you agree?” He snickered to himself. “It’s just what I need to get the fuck out of this place!”

“Your perk is way of a coward!” Mutsuko stated back. “To try and escape through lies and deceit... you must have fallen low to do this.”

“Not exactly,” Taihen laughed to himself. “After all, I didn’t need to do the dirty work. I just had to wait for someone else to kill and then wreck havoc.”

Sun-Sing stumbled over her words. “B-But that’s cheap... Your perk is... cheap!”

“And I’m a cheapskate!” He fashioned back. “It’s perfect for someone like me! You know what they say... Something about loving what you do?”

Ini whimpered. “You’re wasting our time...”

“Of course I am! _I’m helping the killer escape_ so I can to!”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Taihen had just exposed himself. “Taihen... You’ve made a grave error.”

Taihen groaned. “Again with this ‘grave error’ shit... Kaiyo, can’t you just say what something is and be done with it?”

I gave him what he wanted.

“Alright- Taihen, that’s not your perk.”

Taihen’s smile instantly faded. “Excuse me?”

“It was actually obvious the second you showed the perk.” I flipped to the clue dedicated to his Murder Attempt. “If your perk was like that, why did you feel the need to try and murder me?”

He chuckled. “Well, there’s actually quite a funny story to that--”

Amun stopped him. “Do not attempt to say it was an accident. The kill was clearly planned from the start; we have evidence to prove that.”

Taihen shrugged. “Alright, I’ll bite. What evidence is that?”

I removed the Developed Photograph. “We found this in the third floor hallway. Coincidentally, that place was where you tried to murder me by pushing me off the third floor of the grand library, and also the place you happened to walk through on the way back.”

Taihen, though still smiling, didn’t seem to be doing it happily anymore. “So what? The bitch is hot. I don’t know who it is.”

“Oh, don’t you?” I crossed my arms, showing my anger. “Because I think you do. I think _everyone_ here does.”

Ini nodded. “It’s... her mommy.”

“Ilea Sycamore, I believe her name was,” Mutsuko added.

Sun-Sing shivered. “H-he... used your own mother against you? How?”

“Simple. This photograph is developed in such a way that a projector could play it as a static image,” I explained. “All he’d need to do was hook it up to a projector and it’d be like I was looking at my mother once again.”

Taihen laughed. “Oh, please! That story’s got some holes of its own, you know!”

“Then please, let’s discuss them.” I slammed both hands onto my podium. “Go ahead. You can start.”

What followed was something I had never thought would feel familiar. When I got a killer on the ropes, I had to explain to fight off their explanations and shut them all down with a simple final statement. It was strange seeing Taihen in this position, especially because I doubted he’d killed anyone. He tried to defend himself, rather stupidly I would add, but all I needed to do was say three words and he was going down like a fat kid on a seesaw.

“The Lab’s Staircase!”

Taihen physically choked. I heard him do it. “Excuse me?”

“The lab’s staircase. It goes from the labs in the basement to the third floor’s hallway. You were the one who pointed them out, back when we first got access.” I pulled up my map. “When I saw you in the garden, you were sleeping- at least, that’s what I thought you were doing. I reality, you were watching me to see where I was going.”

Taihen’s smirk was slowly returning. Looks like I had him in the dead end.

“So, when I went up to the second floor to look for everyone, you took the way through the labs and beat me to the third floor. While I was having my breakdown in the library, you took advantage of me and broke me further.”

Taihen played with his hair as I finished off.

“You knew seeing my mother would make me like that,” I growled at him. “You... You...”

“Alright, I get it.” Taihen cut me off, the smile instantly fading. “Jesus, you’re depressing. All I did was try to murder you.”

Sun-Sing, though obviously disturbed, actually finished my point for me. “But, if that perk was yours... Why would you even try to? And with such a complicated plan, to boot? All you’d need to do was hang back and protect the real killer.”

Taihen tutted. “Yeah, I suppose it was kinda stupid, huh? Alright, fine, you got me! I actually just stole the tablet from Kanji.”

Taihen tossed the tablet across the room like a boomerang on a one-way journey before removing his actual tablet from inside of his denim shirt.

“My perk’s actually pretty dumb.”

“Alright, here’s my real one. Take a nice, good look, y’hear?”

**OMEGA PERK**

If you are one of three remaining students, you are automatically granted freedom. However, if the Alpha Perk is still active during this time, you will be killed, alongside the owner of that perk.

I tilted my head. “That’s... I mean, that’s fine. Why did you feel the need to lie about it?”

Taihen shrugged. “Dunno. Honestly, I guess I assumed you were the Alpha Perk owner, Kaiyo. I wanted you dead because I was sure you were going to get us both killed.”

That rose a good point. “But... there is no Alpha Perk. We’ve all seen our perks now, so...”

“Yeah, okay,” Taihen sighed. “But back before that point, I assumed it was you. Little did I know that you’d be harbouring my actual death anyway had you died on the way down.”

Ini raised her hand. “Oh! Who was the Alpha Perk, then?!”

Sun-Sing cuddled herself. “If I had to guess... It’d had to have been Tanaki, Akari, Yuta, Yanayashi or Winnego, right?”

Taihen tutted. “Great. I was worried about nothing. Juuuust wonderful.”

“It definitely wasn’t Hibachi,” I said aloud. “She had this perk that allowed her to see where new rooms were unlocked.”

“And it wasn’t Shui!” Ini added. “I saw his over his shoulder! He could enter secret rooms without getting punished!”

“Tanaki’s couldn’t have been it, either,” Taihen said despondently. “Considering the Omega Perk switched and said if the Alpha Perk wasn’t alive during that time, I would’ve been killed, and I was still alive by the time she was dead...”

“So... Yanayashi, Winnego, Akari, Yuta.” I looked at their portraits in turn. “... Wait, why are we discussing this? There’s no point now.”

Taihen clicked his tongue. “Eh, it was worth a shot.”

Great. Taihen was STILL trying to get us to look away from the truth. I shut him up by pointing to his seat, which he sat down in once again. Now, we were back on track. Now, we needed to try and figure out how Hibachi had died.

...

W-Who... Who killed Hibachi? The answer wasn’t going to come if we didn’t discuss it.

...

Yep, just... needed to say something about it.

Just needed to talk.

Just need to... figure out who could’ve killed her.

... Just needed to... Get around the fact that, even now... I had no clue how to go into it. No need to panic... just had to figure out, from three pieces of dodgy evidence, how Hibachi was killed, dragged to the storage room and...

...

Oh no. This...

This was a perfect crime.

**INTERMISSION**


	50. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEADLY LIFE- TRIAL PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 CLUES  
> Monomodo File: “The Victim is Hibachi Longings. She was found in by Mutsuko, Taihen and Kaiyo in the storage room at 9:40am. Her cause of death was total brain shutdown due to impact to the back of the head.”
> 
> Body Autopsy: The body has no other immediately visible injuries besides the one on the back of the head. Total Brain Shutdown would state that Hibachi died instantly, without suffering. The Autopsy was difficult to discern injuries on due to Hibachi’s burnt skin.
> 
> Body Condition: The body would have to have been moved to the storage room due to the circumstances of the death.  
> Taihen’s Alibi: Taihen claims to know something that justifies his actions. He will not say what this thing is, but it seems to be important enough that he attempted to commit murder to do so.
> 
> Taihen’s Murder Attempt: Taihen attempted to kill Kaiyo, around half an hour prior to discovering the body. He pushed her from the top of the third floor down to the third. Had it not been for Q, Kaiyo could have died.
> 
> Broken Railing: A railing that was broken, directly across from the entrance to the third floor. It was broken before Taihen attempted to kill Kaiyo.
> 
> Developed Photograph: A projector slide of Kaiyo’s Mother. It was created in such a way that it’d be able to be played through a projector.
> 
> Lack of Weapon: Despite vigorous searching, no weapon of note was found in the facility. The killer must be at least slightly experienced.
> 
> Amun’s Perk: Due to Amun’s perk, he is completely immune to the rules. However, he was supposed to kill someone on day 12- the motive was tasked with killing him by day 17.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TRIAL RESUME!**

...

“My queen, what is wrong?”

Thank God Amun was able to snap me out of my funk. Not well, though. “I... I don’t know. I don’t know... I don’t know.”

“My queen, please!” Amun was thankfully next to me, so he put a hand on my shoulder in order to calm me down. “We can figure this out. Please, don’t panic.”

“But... we have no way to determine who did it!”

“We have plenty of ways, my queen.” Amun leant on his podium. “And we have plenty of time. Not everything requires evidence, my queen- let us use alibis, okay?”

“Alibis...” I huffed. “Right. Alibis. Okay, listen up, everyone! From now until the end of this trial, we need to be as brutally honest as we can, okay?”

“Okay!” Ini giggled. “I don’t like Taihen!”

“I don’t like you,” Taihen replied.

“Not... like that...” I sighed. “Look, we need to give our alibis, alright?”

The conversation turned into a discussion, and we were off once more.

“So, in order to determine this...” Mutsuko wiped his mouth. “We need to speak our alibis of today?”

“Okay! Okay!” Ini waved. “I was in Sun-Sing’s lab, listening to her sing!”

“And I was singing,” Sun-Sing added. “Ini was watching me do it.”

“I was asleep in my room,” Mutsuko mentioned. “I have not felt entirely well since the fourth trial, so I have been catching up with sleep.”

“And I was busy dealing writing my will in the hidden room on the second floor,” Amun shrugged. “Kaiyo, my queen, _where were you involved?”_

“I thought that’d be obvious...” I flicked to Taihen’s Murder Attempt. “I was busy dealing with the fact Taihen had attempted to murder me.”

“Hey look, there’s my alibi,” Taihen grinned cockily. “Be professional about this, guys. We aren’t making progress here.”

“Don’t be silly!” Ini giggled. “This is entirely necessary! After all, now we know that the only people here with a solid alibi are Sun-Sing and me!”

I choked. “Ini, you can’t just _say_ that.”

“She is... kind of right.” Sun-Sing sound shaky about it. “We’re the only ones who can back up each other’s alibis. And unlike Ori, I’m not the kind of person to threaten her to keep it that way.”

“Yeah! I can absolutely, definitely, 100% confirm that Sun-Sing was singing in her lab this morning!” Ini beamed, happy that she and her were out of the fray.

Amun tutted. “That means it was either me or Mutsuko.”

“Or Kaiyo!” Taihen chuckled.

“Or Taihen,” I retorted.

We looked at each other with brazen eyes, suspicious of each other in the same way that hardened veterans are suspicious of men with guns. One of us had killed Hibachi, and was currently lying through their teeth to get away with it. I just had to put everything in order and I’d be able to figure out whom.

Okay... let’s try this again.

I began another discussion. “We need to get the time straight.”

“Okay, let’s start with the times then.” Amun made a thinking face. “I made sure that breakfast was ready, cleaned the garden, sweeped dust from the hallways... and then returned to the hidden room on the second floor to write my will at around 8.”

“At 8:20, I woke up!” Ini jumped about. “I went down to the labs, and Sun-Sing was already there, singing a sad song!”

Sun-Sing nodded. “8:15, I woke up, and walked down to the labs to sing. Ini joined me at 8:25. We stayed together until 9:30 until Taihen came and found us for the completely unnecessary search.”

“I woke up at 8:40.” I gave my speech. “I wandered around for like... twenty minutes, trying to find people. That’s when Taihen tried to kill me. Half an hour later, I appeared in the hub room with everyone else, and ten minutes later we found the body.”

Ini hummed sadly. “Ooooooh... This isn’t working! We’re all _speaking what we know_ and it’s still not working!”

“Hold it!” I stopped Ini, realising she was wrong. “There is one person here who’s not speaking their mind.”

Taihen scoffed. “Nobody asked me for my piece of mind. You’ve been actively shutting me up this entire trial and NOW you want my side of the story?”

I flicked to Taihen’s Alibi. “This is getting old, Taihen. You claim to know something, so say it now.”

“... Sure, why not?” Taihen laughed. “Alright, well, I’d been planning this kill in advance. I had the idea, but I needed to set up. So, I’ve been heading up to the third floor every so often, making sure I’m completely ready.”

“Other than that?” I growled back.

“I’m getting to it! Well, see, the thing is, last night... I went up there to make absolutely sure everything was ready to go.” Taihen cracked his knuckles. “And I think you’ll be surprised to find that the broken railing? Yep, already broken!”

I shuddered. “H-How do we know you’re not lying?”

“You told me to tell the truth! So I did. Happy?”

Sun-Sing pried further. “You’ve got to be kidding. That means that...”

“This murder was done last night?!” Ini yelled. “But that means none of alibis even mattered!”

Taihen shrugged. “I mean... yeah? Can’t really apply today to tomorrow, can we?”

Sun-Sing ran her hands through her hair. “I-It’s hopeless... we’re going to die here... This is it...”

Amun coughed. “If I may be frank, my queen... This may be better for us as a group.”

“What? Why?” She whispered back.

“Because if this happened yesterday, that means we have more time to work around it.” Amun adjusted his headpiece. “We are all aware of what we were doing last night, surely?”

Taihen piped in. “Hold it, big guy! I can stretch that a little bit further. If it helps at all, the railing wasn’t broken during just after midday. So, anywhere between 1:00pm and 7:00pm, the murder took place. Fair?”

Ini made the sound of a microwave. “MMMMMM! But that’s still six hours!”

“Six hours is more than enough time to do the things they did,” Amun mentioned. “Come, let’s discuss.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Once again, we were thrown into a discussion, despite Ini’s fearful statement.

“We must discuss what happened last night now?” Mutsuko sighed. “We cannot even discern that Sir Atlas told the truth.”

“Hey, listen,” Taihen pointed at him. “First of all, fuck you.”

“I was with Kaiyo.” Sun-Sing said. “We were in the canteen during that time. We went well into the night with our discussion. About nine thirty?”

“I was with Miss Itinora,” Mutsuko bargained. “She and I were working on examining my labs transcripts.”

“We were reading books!” Ini giggled.

“In between checks, I was checking out some porn in my lab!” Taihen looked like he was going for a high-five. “Hey-o!”

“Will you be quiet?” Sun-Sing exclaimed.

Amun rubbed his chin. “Odd... did none of us _see anything strange in that time?”_

I paused him, flicking to my Lack of Weapon evidence. “You’re talking about the fact that nobody saw a weapon, right?”

Ini shook her head. “Why is that important?”

“You see, this means the weapon is still on someone’s person.” Amun motioned to us all. “The weapon must still be with one of us. Please, my rulers... empty your pockets.”

I did as I was told, knowing that there wouldn’t be anything in them. Everyone else also removed anything inside their pockets and out of their tops and trousers. We eventually came to the same conclusion.

“Nothing on me,” Mutsuko quipped.

“Same here,” Sun-Sing sighed.

“I’ve got my machete!” Ini held it to the air.

“But that wouldn’t be the weapon,” Amun mentioned. “The file specifically said ‘Impact’ to the back of the head. Not a slice or a chop.”

“So again we’re going back to square one.” Taihen laughed at our idiocy. “Puh-lease! You’re trying too hard now.”

I tutted. “No, wait. I’ve got an idea.” I switched to the Body Autopsy.

“You do? Oh, I’ve GOT to hear this...” Taihen leant on his podium. “Come on then! Let’s see what you came up with.”

I sighed. “The file states it was Total Brain Shutdown, and the Body Autopsy has only the visible blow on the back of the skull. However... It was difficult to really say that the only wound was the blow to the head.”

“Because of the burns?” Ini asked.

“Because of the burns, yes,” I responded.

“Then you’re saying that she had more wounds...?” Ini tried keeping up.

“Actually...” I bit my lip. “I think I’m starting to piece together that... maybe the blackened has wounds on them, too.”

I looked hurriedly around the room. I felt like I was losing the crowd.

“This attack happened yesterday, at noon, before night.” I made sure everyone knew where I was going with this. “That means that, at most, the injuries were tied in bandages, and at least they’re healing. Bruises, cuts, bandaged limbs. Anything along that line is suspicious.”

“But that brings false positives, my queen,” Amun mentioned. “After all, you are bandaged, but we know the reason why. Ini has a bandaged leg, which she received before the kill...”

“I’m clean over here,” Sun-Sing showed off all skin she could.

“As am I,” Mutsuko added, adjusting his mask.

Taihen shrugged. “I’m good over here.”

I gulped. “No... None of you are.” I pointed to each of them in turn. Everyone did seem rather afraid that I’d go this far, but at this point I couldn’t let up.

“Taihen, Sun-Sing, your gloves hide your hands. Mutsuko, your mask hides your face. And Amun, your cuffs cover your forearms!”

Ini twirled her thumbs. “Um... Do I have to get naked?”

“No, Ini. Please don’t.” I stopped her before she could even start. “But the rest of you! I know... I know you’re probably hiding something under them, and maybe it’s for good reason. But unless one of you fesses up that you’re the killer, we’re going to have to begin stripping each other.”

...

Silence. Nobody spoke. I gritted my teeth, flashing each of them a guilty gaze, almost begging for one of them to say something.

“If... That is what we must do, Miss Sycamore.”

Mutsuko reached for his mask, ready to remove it. Before he could, however, Sun-Sing beat him to it, pulling away the gloves and revealing her slender porcelain fingers.

“Here. These are my hands.” She waggled her fingers at me. “I keep on my gloves to hide my nails... I bite them a lot, so I wear the gloves to stop myself.”

No wounds. Sun-Sing was safe.

Taihen chuckled. “Love them. You should keep them revealed. Anyway, here we go.” Taihen removed the gloves he wore every day, showing his rugged work-suffered fingers. He even groaned gently, wringing them as they were exposed to the air. Again, nothing off.

“... The hair.” Ini motioned to his fringe. “Under the hair, too.”

“Oh, fuck off. You really think--”

“DO IT!”

Ini’s yelled actually spooked him, and he found himself parting his fringe to finally reveal the eyes underneath. It was only then that we finally saw why Taihen hid them- Not for any particular reason, mind you. Honestly, if Taihen had kept his eyes out all the time, I wouldn’t have particularly minded.

One of his eyes was blue. The other was green. His pupils were glossy and static, and his eyes had hideous bags under them.

“Human after all,” Sun-Sing chuckled to herself.

“Shut it.” Taihen immediately put his fringe back in place. “Shut your mouth. Shut it right the fuck up.”

“There were no wounds that I could see,” Mutsuko quoted. “Now, if you’re all prepared for this...”

Mutsuko removed his mask slowly, hiding the top half of his head with his hat while he placed it carefully on the podium in front of him. Then, removing the hat showed something I wasn’t expecting- the long grey hair wasn’t actually his hair, it was just sewn into the hat, and taking it off caused his short brown and red mixture of hair to shine through. However, it wasn’t just that that caught me off guard.

Scarred, destroyed flesh. That’s what I saw when he looked up at us with those bright orange eyes. I was looking at a completely different person now- I barely remembered that it was Mutsuko I was looking at. Flayed and whipped to the point it looked like it was sagging. He sighed, closing his eyes and looking away.

“Apologies, Miss Sycamore... this was probably not what you were expecting to see.” Mutsuko made sure everyone saw it in good detail. “As you will find, there are no new wounds on top of it.”

Sun-Sing gulped. “H-He’s right. S-Sorry you had to... do that...”

Mutsuko quickly fastened the mask back on and placed his hat over his hair. “I do not regret it if it was enough to convince you of my innocence.”

Finally, Amun was the last person to do what he was told. Slowly, he put a hand on his cuff, pulling slightly to uncouple it. As he pulled it away, however, I realised that a small smile had appeared on his face, one that I’d seen before.

It was the same of Yanayashi had worn during her trial.

Instantly, I was aware of the smell of rotten copper. His forearm had bandages on it, with bloody marks where he’d been cut up. Ini gasped.

“Uncle Amun! What happened to you?!”

“It is not what happened to me, my queen...” Amun sighed gently, uncoupling the other cuff to show it was the same deal. “It is what I did to her.”

“... Uncle Amun?” Ini quivered, already figuring out what he meant.

I sucked air through my teeth as he tossed the cuffs onto his podium, intertwining his fingers and smiling wider. “I’m sorry, my rulers... but I believe you can assume who is responsible for Queen Hibachi’s death.”

“Amun...” Sun-Sing put her hands to her face. “No...”

I squeezed my hands together. Damn it.

Damn it.

DAMN IT!

I should’ve known... I should’ve known it. It was so easy. After all this time, I... I knew I should’ve seen this coming. Amun had killed Hibachi.

With the shakiest finger I could, I pointed at-

**“STOP IT!”**

I flinched backwards as Ini yelled out in terror. I looked to her, snapping to her booth as she shook with a combination of depression and rage.

“Uncle Amun... Uncle Amun can’t be the killer,” Ini wavered. “He can’t be!”

I sighed. “Ini... Ini, I know that this is hard, but...”

“Stop it! Stop blaming him!” Ini took a combat stance. “I’ll argue for it! I’ll argue until my lungs give out! Uncle Amun isn’t the killer!”

The one-on-one rebuttal happened like a snail crawl.

“Uncle Amun can’t be the killer!” Ini began rambling. “He’s nice! And he cleans, and cooks, and reads bedtime stories! He’s nothing but kind, a-and I know he was the traitor... but he’d never hurt any of us!”

I groaned into my hands. “Ini... I know this is hard for you. But please, you can’t just deny the possibility...”

“Stop using those words!” She screamed back. “Amun has done nothing but try to help us, over and over! He’d never kill anyone! He’d never kill anyone at all! So please, stop saying _he hurt Hibachi with reason_ and--”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all!”

I quickly flicked to the only piece of evidence I never used; Amun’s Perk.

“There’s a chance that... Amun never chose to kill anyone at all.” I looked at the clue with a stony expression. “Amun’s perk may have forced him to kill someone, or... at worse...”

“The motive.” I looked to Amun, who was busy rubbed life into his forearms. “The motive stated that killing me would grant you immediate freedom.”

Ini whimpered. “B-But... But...”

“It never stated... I didn’t get to fight back,” Amun said sharply. “I stated to you, Queen Kaiyo, that I did not fear death. However, I never stated I wished to meet him.”

What could I say? Amun himself had just told them exactly what I was about to try and spill. Everyone else was silent. Nobody wanted to speak.

Nobody except Amun and me.

“Now, my queen...” He turned to me. “I know that you are tired. I know that you wish only to rest... but I need you to do me a favour. Do I deserve to request that?”

“I... I guess,” I shrugged.

“Good.” Amun sniffed deeply, placing his hands on their opposing shoulders. “My queen... I need you to tell them exactly what I used to kill Hibachi. I need you to tell them what weapon that I used.”

“T-This again?” I responded, pushing up against my podium’s west wall. “Amun, I... I don’t know what it is myself...”

“Then we will argue until you do.” Amun cracked his knuckles. “Are you ready, my queen? I wish only for this final part.”

I looked at my podium’s floor. He... He was really going to do this? He was going to make me argue with him, like all the other killers before?

“... I’m ready, Amun.”

**“Then let’s begin, my queen.”**

For the first time ever, I felt like I was in the room alone with my argument partner. Amun kept me with a steady gaze, not letting me berserk.

“Please, my queen, I do not wish to interfere,” He continued, “but we can’t let this go by because I know you’ll figure it out. So, let’s see again... the weapon is something that can be hidden on our person, and is easy to conceal after I hit Hibachi with it. It was after I did so that she fell through the railing.”

I gulped. “No, I... Amun, I don’t know. I’m sorry, I...”

“Please, allow me to continue, my queen.” Amun interrupted me. “So, easily concealable, still on our person, and is a blunt weapon. Baseball bats? Not hideable. A knife, perhaps? No, that’s not blunt. I guess it’d be easier to think _if it’s not a weapon at all...”_

That was all I needed. Though I switched to the Lack of Weapon clue, I knew for a fact I probably wouldn’t need it.

“Amun... you used your cuffs, didn’t you?”

Sun-Sing watched as Amun handed me one of them. I immediately felt how heavy it was, around the same weight as a large vase. Amun had worn these every day I knew him. I had no idea how strong he was to carry them on his forearms every day.

“So... That’s the long and short of it,” He replied meekly. “Have I convinced you I’m the killer?”

Ini was crying. Sun-Sing was too, just not as intensely. Mutsuko’s gaze kept rooted on the floor, while Taihen was sat at his podium with a taut expression. He sighed, looking back to me.

“A shame...” He said. “My rulers. You must vote for me, I’m afraid. I will not allow my existence to hurt you any longer.”

I swallowed. “No. If we’re going to end this... I’m going to end this the same way I have four times before.”

I stretched my back out, getting ready.

“Let’s do this... for the last time.”

**...**

“In order to realise where this trial truly began, we need to go back to the announcement of the motive. It states that if we had killed the killer, we would’ve escaped with no need for a trial. While tempting, nobody seemed interested in the motive. Perhaps I should’ve looked harder at the victim, Hibachi.”

“It’s... hard to imagine what was caused Hibachi to snap. After speaking with Sun-Sing about whatever they talked about, Hibachi must’ve tracked down the killer and went in for the kill. I can imagine she would’ve had a knife or some sort of sharp weapon on her.”

“However, what Hibachi wasn’t expecting was that the killer would fight back. From the looks of things, he was not wearing his cuffs at this time, and used his forearms to defend against her attacks. There, in the third floor hallway, the killer realised that Hibachi would kill him if he didn’t stop her. So, with no other way to convince her to stop, he took one of his cuffs...”

“And struck her with them, in the back of the head. The impact, luckily, killed Hibachi instantly, but even then her body would’ve stumbled backwards and collided with the third floor railing in the grand library. There, her body fell to the first floor of the grand library, where she died for good.”

“I don’t know what caused the killer to want to hide the evidence, but he did. He bandaged his arms, placed Hibachi into the storage room and let the time tick by. He probably even cleaned up everything after everything was said and done.”

“This... This is all that really happened. Had he not indirectly guided us to the truth, the killer may have gotten away with this.”

“Amun-Hathor, I know you didn’t mean to do this... but you are the killer.”

**TRIAL END- PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES.**


	51. 5- THE FIRE STILL BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSTMORTEM/EXECUTION/EPILOGUE

**POSTMORTEM**

The second my podium went down, the first thing I did was throw myself into Amun’s arms. Dear God, why? Why did it have to end like this? Amun... he’d been a traitor, yes, but he hadn’t deserved this fate. Nobody did.

“Alright, the votesss are in! Congratulationsss, once again, on your victory over the blackened, everyone!” Monomodo laughed harshly. “The Blackened was indeed Amun-Hathor! Pleassse, take your time to sssay goodbye while I ready my execution.”

I was pried off of him as the now tiny circle formed a star around him. Ini was the first to break the silence.

“Amun...” Ini sniffled. “Uncle Amun, please tell me you didn’t want to do this.”

“Of course, my queen,” He replied instantly. “I had never intended to commit murder. I have never wanted to in the first place. Unfortunately, it only took one slip of the wrist and I’d...”

He made the motion, something I didn’t want to see.

I think I might’ve been crying. At this point, I just assumed I cried at almost everything now. It was nice to get some raw emotion out for once.

Just a shame it had to fall like this.

Amun, of course, was cooler than the desert at night. “My Rulers... I will not hesitate to tell you that my work under you was pleasant. I enjoyed every request you gave me, every loving smile for a hard day’s work... I thank each and every one of you for that.”

Taihen held a steady expression as Amun turned to me, looking me deep in the eyes.

“My queen...” Amun continued. “Kaiyo. Dearest, loving Kaiyo. I thank you, not for the actions of friendship to me, but for the actions of friendship you have shown everyone. I understand it was hard, but I cannot commend you enough for keeping a friendly smile on whenever you could.”

He then turned to Sun-Sing, who shook her head and kept her mouth covered.

“Queen Sun-Sing... you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. You are a wonderful young woman with a life ahead of you... two lives ahead of you, if you count the young one growing inside you.” Amun chuckled at his stupid joke. “Well, perhaps that was too far. I’m sorry. I’ll move on.”

Amun turned to Taihen, who stood there with that uneasy expression someone gets before they expect to get yelled at. However, Amun shook his head, an accepting look coming onto his face.

“I understand that I am the not the person you expect to hear this from, but I forgive you for almost killing Queen Kaiyo, Taihen.” Amun shrugged. “I guess, at the end of it all, you were afraid. You were weak. You were scared that, after everything that happened, you’d never see the light of day. I can understand that.”

Taihen looked to the group. “I...”

“Do not say a word, Taihen. I do not respect you enough to treat you as royalty, but I see that you were not working on your right mind. Let my words ease your qualms and let you move on stronger as a result.”

As Amun turned to Mutsuko, I saw Taihen actually grimace and look away in guilt.

“King Mutsuko...” Amun was almost the same height, so they were able to size each other up. “I understand we have not seen eye to eye since... the discovery... but I do hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I’ve done. After all, I... did not mean to.”

Mutsuko looked conflicted. Like he was gonna snap and fight Amun, like he did last time. However, after a few moments of facial expression, Mutsuko gave in and eventually sighed, extending his hand for a handshake which Amun took gratefully. That left only one person.

The blubbering girl that was Ini Itinora.

“My queen...” Amun got on one knee, wiping the tears from Ini’s eyes. “Please, do not shed tears for me. I am not worthy of such sadness...”

Ini looked up, the watery mess of tears coating her face like contour.

“But... Uncle Amun... You’re going to die... L-Like Daddy did... Like everyone did...” Ini had to speak in between shuddering breaths. “I... I don’t want you to go, uncle Amun! Please, don’t go!”

Amun rose up, standing proudly over all of us. “My queen... Death has come to collect my sins. I understand that I’m at his door now, but... I cannot let that scare me.”

Ini then hugged him. “AMUN! AMUN! PLEASE DON’T GO! DADDY’S GONE! YOU CAN’T GO! I DON’T HAVE ANYONE IF I DON’T HAVE YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T GO!”

The screaming sobs of Ini were enough to finally break us all. I had already been crying, but looking at Sun-Sing and Mutsuko and Taihen I realised they had begun shedding tears to, with Mutsuko having removed his mask to drip tears onto the floor.

Amun stood what felt like ages, just hugging Ini close as she begged him not to go to a fate he hadn’t decided for himself. It was destroying me.

Then, Monomodo returned, and I was all but ready to fight for him. However, he held his hand up, letting us all know that he was going with pride, not fear.

“My rulers... my time with you were simply divine.” Amun peeled Ini off of him, despite her trying to continue to hug him. “It is time for me to go. I understand what I have done, and I will repay my sins in full... do not let what happens to me today weigh on you.”

“Hold it.” Q jumped down from the overhang he was sat on. “If I may, Amun, I’d like to say goodbye, too.”

Amun nodded. “But of course.”

Q walked over, hands in pockets before outstretching his hand to shake with Amun. However, to my surprise, Amun pulled Q into a manly hug, with Q patting Amun’s back as they did.

“Okay... now I am ready.” Amun nodded.

Ini was passed to Mutsuko, who had to physically restrain her as Amun walked towards the curtain that all the other blackened had been dragged to. He waved as he walked, only stopping when Ini screeched one final statement at him.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE!”

Amun paused, his hand grabbing the curtain to his execution. He chucked coldly at the statement, looking over his shoulder.

“Strange...” He laughed. “We share the same opinion.”

A final stab to my heart as he disappeared behind the curtain.

**EXECUTION MUSIC:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vslsS-Uu5x4b>

I never really understood how the execution scenes got made. I guess I never would. Amun was locked inside a glass box as he was carried down a sandy street towards a pyramid, his hands chains behind him, with Minimodos carrying him via bamboo supports like a badly rendered video game. The pyramid, or I suppose the temple inside it, was shown in the next shot as they carried Amun to the throne at the far end.

Sitting there was of course Monomodo, who was dressed like an Egyptian king. Amun’s face said it all... he was offended, and rightly so.

The title card made itself as sand poured onto a sandstone brick, filling in the cracks.

**AMUN-HATHOR’S EXECUTION: THE SHIFTING TOMBS**

Monomodo held out his plush hand, twisting it to point the thumb downwards. When he did, the floor underneath Amun opened up, dropping him down into somewhere below. The glass box hit the walls on the way down, shattering right before he hit the bottom.

Amun got up, the chains having broke too. He looked around the room he was in, seeing six different pathways he could go. In front of him was a map of some kind of labyrinth, his position being marked as the absolute middle and the exit being somewhere to the north.

Amun realised quickly that escape wasn’t possible. His face said all I needed to know. Instead, Amun sat in the middle of the room, crossing his legs and adjusting his cuffs. It took me a second to realise what he was doing.

Amun wasn’t giving Monomodo the satisfaction of an execution.

Sure enough, suddenly the walls fell away, revealing that the exit door was in fact to the north, but Amun didn’t move. Even after the ceiling shuddered and threatened to cave, he didn’t move from his sitting position. He just smiled, looking up at the hole he’d fallen down, where above him Monomodo angrily stared down.

Amun simply watched the exit door. Freedom was just a short walk away. He could easily go to it. He could easily just walk over and leave, but he didn’t. He sat there, legs crossed, almost meditating.

Sand began to pour into the room. He didn’t move.

Poisonous looking snakes and scorpions fell around him. He didn’t move.

The ceiling finally caved in, trapping him in that small area where he’d sat.

He didn’t move.

When Amun did eventually look back up, and saw that Monomodo had vanished, he changed his sitting position and waited longer. However, nothing happened past that point. No traps, no tricks. Amun was left waiting inside the hole he’d put himself in, a self-made grave as the gentle trickle of sand from the walls filled it slowly.

**EXECUTION... FAILED.**

Those words echoed through my heart like a beating drum. Failed. They’d failed to execute him. Amun was still alive- granted, I don’t know for how long, but he was still alive. We could save him! We could go get him! We could...

We could...

We... Couldn’t.

... Amun... wasn’t moving anymore.

Try as I might, I couldn’t stop myself from yelling out when I realised blood was coming from his mouth. What had happened to him? He was fine! They said he’d survived, so why...

Why did he...?

Why did he have a knife sticking out of his stomach...?

That’s when the screens turned off. Monomodo furiously slammed his tail against the overhang, echoing off the room as he yelled violently.

“What isss the meaning of thisss?!”

I looked back up, almost pulling at my eyes to wipe the tears from them. “What’s wrong, Monomodo? Angry your execution didn’t work?!”

“The execution wasss PERFECT!” Monomodo screeched. “He would’ve followed the pathwaysss, but the labyrinth wasss alwaysss changing, so eventually he’d find himssself walking in circlesss, and...”

“Uncle Amun...” Ini gulped, but held a positive smile. “Uncle Amun was too smart for you, Monomodo! He knew what you tried to do!”

“Your execution failed,” Sun-Sing gingerly said. “You failed, Monomodo!”

At that sound, Monomodo roared out in fury, literally pulling his throne out of the floor and throwing it to the floor, shattering it into pieces before slithering off in pure angst.

Mutsuko crossed his arms. “Seems he is not one for failure...”

“But...” Taihen looked back to the screens. “How did he get that knife? We checked our persons, right? He didn’t have that knife on him, even after he removed his cuffs.”

... Slowly, we all turned to Q, who was standing there with an almost heroic pose.

“... It was you, wasn’t it?” I asked quietly. “You gave him the knife to do it.”

Q chuckled. “A plan that we had made during the fourth trial. Kami tends to watch the trials rather intently, so we were able to make it without much effort. You see... if an execution fails in the simulation, a window of opportunity opens wide.”

Ini joined my side, cuddling into my arm. “What do you mean?”

“Well, let’s put it this way- you’ll be leaving soon.” Q removed his battleaxe. “Unfortunately, I will not be joining you.”

Mutsuko growled. “Q, was it? You do not need to do this.”

“Actually, my large and in charge friend, I do.” Q, for the first time, pulled down his snood, revealing his neck. Around it was a type of collar, a red gem in the middle of it. “If I die here, that window of opportunity remains open for the rest of the simulation’s life.”

Sun-Sing gasped. “S-So... you’ve been killing yourselves because...”

“Because we are catalysts, dear.” Q pulled his snood back up. “We hold back your saviour from this simulation. When I die, it’ll release him and allow him to save you.”

I looked around the room. “Aren’t you... afraid she’ll hear this?”

“I don’t care anymore.” Q looked at the sharp edge of the battleaxe. “She lost control of this place after Len was gone.”

I looked at the elevator as it arrived back to take us down to the facility. “Q, I... I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything.” Q put the edge to his throat. “Just leave. You don’t need to see this.”

As everyone began walking to the elevator, I felt my heart run cold. Was it true? Was Q telling the truth? He’d been the mastermind... but... he’d never felt like one.

All I heard as I got onto the elevator, my final look at the washed-out trial room being his face, was him saying sorry to Hibachi’s portrait.

**...**

**EPILOGUE**

_... Can you hear me?_

_Hello? Come in, 088. Respond._

_... Ignoring me as usual... alright, I’ll leave a message. Q is dead. You are free to engage the facility whenever you like. Amun played his hand beautifully- thanks to his sacrifice, we’re going to be able to work on this at our pace, not theirs._

_That isn’t an excuse to take your time, however. Starting today, we are getting ready for extraction. Do not disappoint us, and we may invite you to our office._

_Alright, that’s all. See you around, 088._

**BEEP.**

...

...

“I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT.”

**CHAPTER 5 END. SIX STUDENTS REMAIN- THE KILLING GAME CONTINUES...?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, we only have three parts left. Well, three parts and the finale, but I've been counting down to the finale, not to the end of the book. Have you figured out what's going on yet? No? That's fine.
> 
> After all, we've still got one last trial to do.
> 
> \- Joseph


	52. CHAPTER 6- ONE IN THE SAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL DAY

I don’t know what caused us to sleep that day. I guess we were waiting for rescue- after all, Q had told us we had ‘a window of opportunity’ that couldn’t be closed.

When I woke up that day, Ini sleeping next to me, I changed out of the dress. Bad memories now linked into that dress. I was done with it. Instead, I got under my bed and fished out my usual uniform- my light grey top and jeans, slipping them on quietly. I even felt around in the dark for my neck protector and bottle necklace, something I hadn’t worn in a long, long time.

Despite the connotations I’d had with the clothing, I finally felt comfortable enough to wear them, and the fact I felt comfy in them was enough to tell me I was home.

I stepped out into the dorm hallway. I wasn’t expecting to see anyway.

So imagine my surprise when I walked into the garden at 9:00am that day to find that Taihen was sitting on the fountain edge, fingers intertwined. “Hey.”

“... Hey.”

I sighed. Taihen had tried to murder me, yeah, but like Amun had said, he’d done it with the want to escape. At the end of the day, I had had those thoughts too. I had wanted to leave, but... I guess I never realised that some people had wanted to leave more desperately than me.

I sat next to him. The silence was eerie; usually, Taihen would be flirting and making lewd assumptions, but here he was sitting silently and staring straight forwards with no intent to make conversation. His usual shit-eating grin was replaced with a blank frown.

“I’m sorry.”

When he did talk, Taihen apologised. Not one of those half-assed ones, either- Taihen had actually apologised with one of the most genuine sounding tones he’d ever used. I wish I could say I replied with the same tone, but...

“... Yeah.”

Suddenly, the air was cut with the sound of an alarm. I looked up to the screen, tired of seeing that damn snake on them.

“All ssstudentsss, meet in the garden. We need to chat.”

I got up, walking a bit away from the fountain with a grimace. Taihen followed behind me, getting as far away from the fountain as proxy would allow, while we waited for the animatronic serpent to arrive. Of course, it wasn’t just him that we were waiting for...

Ini skipped in merrily, completely contradicting the mood with her entrance. “Hello, everyone!”

Sun-Sing followed, smiling warmly at us both. “Are you two friends now?”

Mutsuko also came in, striding through with confidence. “Let us get this over with. What on Earth does this thing think he has left against us?”

Everyone... Everyone was so positive. Everyone was so willing to take on Monomodo. Their positivity immediately countered my negativity, and I found myself smiling soon after.

“... Yeah... Yeah! We’re finally getting out. And nothing that he can say or do can stop us!” I felt my heart grow with pride. “Let’s do it, everyone!”

Taihen chuckled coldly. “Escape... About time.”

When Monomodo dove out of the fountain, I didn’t even hide my face to block the water that showered us. He didn’t scare me anymore. He didn’t scare any of us. When he unfurled, all he was five ticked off veterans, ready to make their mark on society by getting out of the facility.

Monomodo even tried to joke with us. “Well, Well. Aren’t you all--”

“Can it, Cobra.” Taihen pointed at him. “Our escape. Where is it?”

Monomodo stammered before continuing. “Aren’t you all chipper? I wasss--”

“Will you shut up?!” Ini yelled at him. “Just tell us where the way out is!”

For the briefest of seconds, Monomodo had the face of someone who was about to slaughter, but he restrained himself my grabbing his claw. He had a speech he wanted to make, but we refused to let him make it.

“I... wasss ready to tell you the next motive--”

“Your game is over, Monomodo.” Mutsuko crossed his arms, looking down on the snake. “Cease your worthless talk and tell us where the exit is.”

“Yeah!” Sun-Sing added. “And while you’re at it, tell whoever’s controlling you they’ve lost as well!”

Monomodo’s mouth opened and closed. He wanted to speak. That’s all he did, honestly- He could hand down punishments and executions all he liked, but at the end of it all he needed the students he did them to messing up in order to even do so. All he had was the serpent’s tongue now, and we weren’t letting him use it.

Every time he tried to talk, we cut him off. This must’ve went on for ten minutes until Monomodo gave up and just waved his claw, raising the elevator from out under the fountain.

“You want essscape ssso badly?!” He roared. “FINE! Here it isss! Thisss Elevator will take you to your essscape! Happy?!”

“About time.” I pushed past him, getting onboard as everyone did the same. Monomodo glowered at me, hissing like an actual snake before the doors closed and we began descending rather than ascending like we usually did.

Sun-Sing wrung her hands, sitting on the elevator floor. “Finally... we’re going home.”

Ini yelled with delight. “Yay! We won! We won, for everyone!”

Mutsuko nodded, smiling happily. “Freedom... It sounds all too fake, but... we are finally getting out of here.”

“Hey...” Sun-Sing looked up at us all. “What will you do? When you get out of here?”

Ini giggled. “I’m gonna travel! Daddy used to visit all these interesting places... So I’m gonna go to those places and put the hairpins he collected in each location! You know, like... respecting the dead?”

Mutsuko hummed. “Perhaps... I will attempt to learn better English. Pick up on some of this ‘slang’ that you guys use...”

Ini laughed, finally letting loose. “Maybe you should start by shortening your words!”

Sun-Sing went next. “I’m going to keep doing what I do best. I’m going to sing. I’m going to write a song for everyone we lost, and I’m going to sing about them every chance I get.”

I looked at Taihen, who didn’t even muster the energy to speak. He’d changed, for sure... That persona he’d put on every day had faded. He was like a completely different person.

I let them know my intentions then. “I’m going to do what is right. I’m going to track down whoever this ‘Mastermind’ is, and I’m going to make them pay for what they’ve done.”

“A worthy cause, Miss Sycamore.” Mutsuko rubbed his chin. “I believe I will assist you with that one.”

Ini jumped about. “Yeah! I’m gonna do that too!”

Sun-Sing stood up as the elevator began to slow down. “Then we’ll do it together. All of us.”

When the elevator door opened, however, it wasn’t what I was expecting. The door opened to reveal... A trial room.

And standing at her own booth was a new person. She was dressed elegantly in a pink dress, bright white hair and dark red eyes, the white of them black like Q’s were. A large blue ribbon was tied to the chest part of her dress, and a pair of grass-like earrings hung from it. She was also wearing elbow high gloves in red and green, with her hands uncovered so her slender fingers could grip her booth.

The first words she said, with a voice as smooth as butter, were words I never expected to hear from her.

“You won’t have to look far, then.”

We all got out of the elevator, concerned. In front of us were five booths, each seemingly specifically designed for us. There were even nameplates on them to let us know whose was whose. The woman posed stylishly, curtseying at our confusion before laughing with a posh twinge.

“Good day, you five...” She smirked evilly. “My name is Eiswanino Kami... and I am the mastermind.”

Instantly, the name shook recognition into all of us. Kami. The true mastermind.

“You!” Ini yelled angrily. “You’re the one who made us do all these horrible things!”

“What are you doing here?” Mutsuko asked. “What... is all this?”

“Unfortunately, my dear friends, you’re not exactly out of the woods yet.” Kami motioned to the booths. “Please, take your podiums. We have one last discussion to have. One very last one.”

Taihen growled to himself. “Knew it wasn’t over...”

“After this... you’ll let us go, right?” Sun-Sing whimpered. “B-Because I’m not doing it until you say you will.”

Kami shrugged. “It’ll depend on your attitude.”

I sighed, stepping into my booth. It was placed right in the middle of the group, so I was in front of Kami as she laughed again. Sun-Sing took my right, Ini took my left. On the far right was Taihen, and on the far left was Mutsuko. These four others... They’d been there, through thick and thin. They’d fought to be here.

It was time to earn them the freedom they deserved.

**...**

“This trial will work differently to the other ones. See, there’s not much to discuss... You kind of already know everything that I had wanted to keep hidden until the end.” Kami fanned herself with a Japanese style fan. “Seiko told you about the simulation. Manarsh told you about the multiple masterminds. Len got Winnego to admit I was the real mastermind, and Q filled in the blanks.”

“Then what is the point of this trial?” Mutsuko asked calmly. “As there is nothing to discuss, then surely this trial does not need to happen?”

“Oh, no, no, no!” Kami suddenly removed a pen from behind her ear. “As the Ultimate Teacher, I am expected to teach! So, we’ll start with roll call. Everyone ready?”

I made a weird noise. “T-This is...”

“Kaiyo Sycamore!”

I choked. “Um... here?”

“Ini Itinora!”

“Oh!” She jumped slightly. “Here! Here!”

“Sun-Sing!”

“Here...” She responded, weirded out.

“Mutsuko Mandolin!”

Mutsuko shook his head. “Present.”

“And... Owen Atlas?”

Instantly, we all looked at Taihen, who growled out his response. “Eat a dick, bitch.”

“Wait... Owen?” Sun-Sing tilted her head. “Is... Is that your real name?”

“... Yeah, okay?!” Taihen snapped back. “My name is Owen! So what? Taihen’s just a pen name. Come on, would you click on ANYTHING if it was made by someone called ‘Owen’?!”

Kami marked a paper in front of her. “Now that we’re all present, it’s time for us to begin! I will allow all of you to ask one question each before we do.”

Mutsuko took that chance instantly. “What is the meaning of this, Miss Kami?”

“In what way, Mr. Mandolin?”

“Well, why are we here? What is the reason behind this trial?” I watched as Mutsuko crossed his arms, impatient. “If we have no reason to be here, then why should we?”

“Because! Every class needs to be attended. Just because this is not your average trial does not mean it’s any less necessary!” Kami cracked her knuckles. “After all, in this trial I hope to tell you exactly what you’re wanting to know!”

Taihen raised his hand. “Lemme ask mine then- Why did you use my real name? Specifically, HOW did you know my real name?”

“Simple! I know everything about you.” Kami leant on her podium. “And since you refuse to tell these lovely students the truth, I thought I’d tell them for you.”

“How much is... everything?” He asked with a twinge of worry in his voice.

“Enough that you’re going to hate me by the end of this. So how about you just get what you can out of the way for them?” Kami smiled. It was the smile of someone who knew what she was doing was wrong, but wasn’t going to stop.

Taihen shook his head. “I’m calling your bluff. You can’t possibly know--”

“Owen here grew up in New Hampshire, with his mother, his father and his sister. His sister is four years older than him, and also attended Hope’s Peak.” Kami began pacing her slightly larger booth. “He has an Eidetic Memory, meaning he remembers everything with such amazing accuracy that it’s almost scary.”

Taihen groaned, simply putting his forehead on the booth and grumbling.

“Owen got his talent the night he walked in on his parents having sex at the age of seven.” Kami chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand as she did. “The little cutie could never forget what he saw because of that memory of his, so he began drawing the scene, and eventually... he got good at it.”

Ini choked.

“When his parents couldn’t afford the rent of his one-block apartment, they moved to Japan as a way to escape the debt collectors. Owen eventually became so good at drawing his parents doing the nasty that he sold it for a hundred bucks!” Kami continued relentlessly. “From that day on, he perfected the art of lewd drawings... and eventually got good at the act itself. As his sister would tell you...”

“Alright, that’s it!” Taihen suddenly shouted. “Get your head out your fucking ass! Valentine asked ME, to start with, and just because she broke because of it wasn’t my fault!”

Kami giggled. “If you get out of here, you’ll have to go back to her, won’t you? You’ll have to face the dearest sister and have to explain why you weren’t there for her sexual desires.”

Taihen pinched his nose. So much we didn’t know about him, just put out on the field without as much of a second thought.

Owen Atlas... how much of his life had been hidden before this?

How much did he try to keep hidden?

“Okay, let’s move on!” Kami pointed to Sun-Sing. “Hello, dear! How are you?”

Sun-Sing was already shaking. “H-How much do you know about me?”

“There’s your question!” She laughed. “And the truth is, you’ve already spoke everything relevant about you. Honestly, getting you pregnant was the most exciting thing you’ll ever have done to you...”

Ini came to her aid. “HEY! That’s not very nice! Sun-Sing is a very nice person! Take that back!”

“Ironic coming from you, dear!” Kami laughed again. “After all, there’s something that you and her little baby share in common... and that’s that you were brought into this world by Monomodo’s hands.”

Ini flinched. “E-Excuse me?”

“You see, Monomodo likes making things called Ouro Babies. These are babies specifically made and crafted by Monomodo himself,” Kami explained. “This is because human life... kinda sucks, y’know? So Monomodo makes little monsters from the sperm of a man and the womb of a female.”

Sun-Sing grimaced. “I... I didn’t want this. I didn’t want a kid.”

“Neither does anyone else with an Ouro Baby in them!” Kami shrugged, her smile never fading. “But Mako at least made the best out of it. You know, even if Ini was never really his kid to begin with.”

“W-What?” Ini blinked twice. “Wait, what did you say?”

Kami smirked even wider, obviously taking that as the question Ini got to ask. “Well, let’s be honest, Ini. How on Earth do you think Mako was able to have you at eight years old? He’d barely hit puberty at that point.”

Ini took off the beanie, looking at it with wet eyes. “But... But Daddy, he... he looked after me! He kept me safe... taught me things I needed to know, right?”

“Oh, I’m not denying that at all!” Kami waggled her fingers playfully, almost imitating Ini’s usual demeanour. “I’m just telling you the absolute truth, darling. That’s all I want to do. Mako was never your father... he was more of a caretaker.”

Ini whimpered as she continued down the line.

“Mutsuko!” She laughed. “Dearest, Dearest Mutsuko. My baby boy, my sweet little kid...”

“Stop that.” Mutsuko looked away. “Only my mother can call me those things, and she is no longer with us.”

“Oh, of course, sorry.” Kami made a thinking face. “Say... how would I know that, though? How would I know what you were called?”

Mutsuko gritted his teeth. “Miss Kami, I already know what you are referring to.”

Kami actually looked confused. “Wait, you do?”

“Yes...” Mutsuko cracked his knuckles. “You are the daughter of the man who I had to work under as a slave. I already know that. Ori already told me.”

Kami sighed angrily. Looks like I was right to think that she hated not being able to tell the truth. Despite what she was trying, her plan wasn’t perfect if we already knew the truth.

She made a disgusting face as she looked at me. “Well then... let’s do something fun with you, then, shall we?”

I hated the fact she looked me right in the eyes in order to tell me it.

“You’re the only person I was willing to tell everything about,” Kami explained. “You were so much fun to find out the truth about! Your family kept pretty quiet about it... I had to saw off fingers just to find out!”

I gripped my podium hard enough to turn my knuckles white.

“But, I told them everything already, so it’s not like you have anything to tell them the truth about. So instead, I’ve got something even better to explain!”

I groaned. “What are you talking about?”

“Easy!” Kami hid her eyes, squeezing them shut, and then moved her hands away to reveal that she’d made them blue instead. “You see, I love the truth, like I keep saying... So I’ll tell you the truth about ME!”

I braced for impact.

“I... am dead!” She laughed. “Have been for around five or so years. See, I was killed in The Great Tragedy, by Monomodo himself. However, in this world... The Soul acts like memory in a computer. Monomodo stored me inside of him.”

“I... I don’t get it.” I leant on my podium. “So you’re dead... why is that important to me?”

“Well... It’s because I want to live again.” Kami finally went serious. “I want to see my father again. I want to see the real sunlight. So... using your body... I’m returning to the surface.”

“Like I’d give you permission to do that,” I replied.

“I’m not asking for permission...” She suddenly clicked her fingers. “I’m asking for a vote.”

Suddenly, two buttons began to glow on the podiums. They were labelled accordingly- the blue one was labelled ‘ESCAPE’ while the white one was labelled ‘REPEAT’.

Kami chuckled. “So, here’s how this works... Hit the Escape Button, and you’ll be transferred back to the real world. Hit Repeat, and you’ll be sent back to the very first day, with the AI of the other twelve people you lost.”

Sun-Sing immediately reached for the escape button.

“Hold on!” Kami stopped her. “I wasn’t done. If you select Escape, you’ll never see the people you lost again. They will die here, with no way to recover them.”

Ini pulled at her bow on her shoulder.

“Buuut... if you press Repeat, you’ll see them again, sure. But you’ll never get out. Thirteen lives traded for five.” Kami scratched her hair. “Press Escape and I will use Kaiyo’s body to return back to the real world. Press Repeat and I will vanish for good, but at least Kaiyo will be there with you in the simulation!”

Taihen turned his back to the buttons. “I’m an Adult Artist, not a fucking judge. I can’t just decide something like that.”

Mutsuko pondered the decision, too. “I do wish for the escape we earned... but I believe Kaiyo should at least leave too.”

Ini was still looking at her father’s hat. “Daddy... You weren’t... really my Daddy? But... But you said... you said you’d never lie to me...”

Sun-Sing and I shared a hurt look. She was clearly debating how much she wanted this escape now; even in her eyes, I could see she just wanted to leave, but I was the one who’d be left behind if she did.

“... Do it.” I told everyone. “Hit Escape.”

“What?” Sun-Sing looked at the buttons. “But, Kaiyo, you’ll...”

“I don’t care anymore, Sun-Sing.” I felt my mind beginning to dull. “Everything that’s happened had clearly been leading to this point. If I have to fade away so the rest of you can survive... so be it.”

Ini hugged the beanie. “Are... Are you sure, Kaiyo...?”

“I’m sure.” I even hit the Escape button then, lighting it up in green. “Just do it. Just promise me... you won’t let _her_ live in my body for longer than you have to.”

Mutsuko looked down at the buttons. “If... If that is what you request, Miss Sycamore, then I--”

“No.”

I suddenly looked at Sun-Sing. “No? What do you mean, no?”

“I refuse to kill you like this, Kaiyo.” I heard her cross her arms. “Shui told me... Shui told me that we’d be out before I reached full term. Now I see that I’d be willing to have a hundred children before I abandon my friends.”

Taihen chuckled, but there was no joy in his voice. “Kaiyo... you’ve been nothing but helpful. Beautifully so. I’m not doing this anymore. You’re going to live, understand?”

Kami then laughed at us all. “Awww, aren’t you friends? Well, I’ve got ANOTHER thing for you to choke on. You see, Kaiyo’s made her decision- if she had voted Repeat she would’ve killed you all and escaped herself. Now she’s pressed Escape, the rest of you need to press Escape, too!”

“Or...?” Sun-Sing asked.

“Or I’ll kill Kaiyo anyway, and I’ll erase all of the memories of her you ever had... And you’ll be sent back to the beginning without her!” Kami began laughing with such force that it caused me to realise what I’d done.

She... She... She tricked me. She didn’t tell me this would happen.

I was going to die anyway.

I’d wanted to sacrifice myself for the good of the others. I had wanted to get out, sure, but I refuse to let the others die in my place. But now... Now I was met with that death incoming... I wanted to go back.

I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to die like this. One look at the others made me see that they saw that I’d been showing it on my face, because their faces were now full of despair; even Ini, who was a well of positivity.

If nobody else wanted to escape now... If nobody else wanted to leave because they were going to kill me to do it... then it would repeat. Not a killing game, but... they’d never escape.

They’d go back to when everyone was alive...

Except me.

It was over. I was going to die... and it might not even be worth it.

...

**“You’ve got a lot of nerve.”**

I flinched, hearing a voice I recognised behind us. I turned to see that... standing there in a shimmering light...

Was Shui Ninigata.

“... Shui?” I rubbed my eyes as everyone else kept facing forward. “Shui, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to fix this.” He walked forward out of the light. “Before you ask- no, I’m not actually here. This is a hologram that Future Foundation is letting me use to talk directly to you. Not like it’d matter, anyway... The others are in Despair over this.”

“But... You died.” I told him. “I saw you... in pieces...”

“You did.” Shui smirked. “Let’s just say... my AI took the brunt of it for me.”

I swallowed. “Y-You cheap bitch.”

We shared a laugh. My God, I didn’t realise how much I missed him.

“So... What happens now? Do we just... let it happen?”

“Of course not.” Shui walked around the booths, looking me directly in the eyes. “You’re the only one here who can fix this. I’m not dead, sure, but while I’m outside the simulation I can’t exactly do anything.”

I felt my eye twitch. “But Shui... look at them. They... They don’t want this type of escape. They want to just be happy...” I looked to their despairful faces. Everyone wore the same face- frowning, eyes dead and staring forward like statues. I could even see that it had affected Mutsuko.

“Kaiyo, listen to me.” Shui put a hand on my shoulder. “It’s up to you. I can only stay here for another minute before I’m kicked out of the simulation, so I need to make this quick.”

I listened closely.

“You need to show them the way of Hope.” Shui smirked at me. “You’re the only one who can do that now. If you don’t, we may not be able to save you. Even if you have to talk for another hour, you need to make them see the Hope.”

“You... You are trying to help us, right?” I asked gently.

“First of all, watch the attitude. Second of all, Kami is like a virus on this system. The more despair she inflicts, the more complicated the system becomes to hack.” Shui’s holographic form was already beginning to shimmer and glitch. “With the sub-masterminds dead we were able to track the location of the simulation’s generator. But now the others are in despair, and the code has become too difficult to get the lay lines of.”

I nodded. Finally, I understood. If I pulled the other four out of despair... we could...

We could finally escape.

“Alright...” Shui flipped his cape as the glitching of his hologram went chaotic. “We’re done here.”

With that, he walked away, disappearing into pixels. The room almost felt like it unpaused as the others shuddered and whimpered and mumbled.

Bring them back from Despair.

Bring them back to Hope.

Bring them back...

And we could finally escape.


	53. CHAPTER 6- ONE IN THE SAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL DAY PART 2

“... Mom?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What do you think happens to people when they die?”

“Oh... uh, good question Kaiyo. Basically, I think that, when a person dies... Their soul gets released into the air, and then... that soul gets judged by the sky people.”

“Oh? Like... what kind of judging?”

“Well, if a person had been mostly good through their life... They get to go to heaven. If they’ve been mostly bad, they get re-incarnated to try and be a better person.”

“Oh. Okay! That makes sense...”

“... Kaiyo, can you do me a favour?”

“Yeah! What’s up Mom?”

“I want you to be a good person, okay? I want you to try and help whoever you can, whenever you can. If there’s ever a time when someone needs help, and you can help them, please don’t let them cry to themselves, okay?”

“Okay, mom! I can do that. I promise.”

“Thank you Kaiyo. I love you.”

...

_“Don’t forget our promise.”_

**...**

Finally, it came back to me. After all this time in the dark, I realised what I was missing from my memory. A hole, filled with my mother’s words.

Her promise.

_My_ promise.

Immediately, I looked to the others and grimaced. Faces full of despair. Four different kinds- A face of anger. A face of doubt. A face of betrayal. A face of acceptance. Four friends that I got this far with.

Four friends who wouldn’t be leaving if I couldn’t convince them to escape without me.

I needed to show them, that through the despair they were feeling...

**HOPE** was obtainable.

Suddenly, my head spun. I realised that we had gone into a discussion without me even realising. Despite their booths being right next to me, the others had never felt so distant.

Kami started with a horrific mention of the deal. “Hit escape and I’ll allow you return back to the real world. However, I’ll be coming with you, and Kaiyo’s going to be left behind, and you’ll have to live with the deaths of your friends.”

Mutsuko growled to himself. “Perhaps... it would be best just to go back...”

“Oh, you’re thinking of Repeating?” Kami raised an eyebrow at him. “In that case, you’ll be sent back to when everyone else was alive... Heck, I’ll even bring back the sub-masterminds and other people you may have met or would’ve met when they were alive!”

Ini sniffled and whimpered. “Daddy... Y-You’ll bring back Daddy?”

Kami nodded, a smile widening. “I will! I will bring back everyone. All your friends... your fellow students... they’ll all come back! And I won’t ever need to bother you again.”

Sun-Sing’s eyes kept flicking between the two buttons. “But... Kaiyo’s going to die in both scenarios... These choices are...

Kami cut her off at the pass. “Don’t be silly! Kaiyo won’t be dead IN the repeat scene... I’ll erase your memories of her so she never existed. The name ‘Kaiyo’ will have nothing but static to you.”

Taihen spat out his own phrase, hand hovering over the Repeat button. “Fuck it... we _might as well repeat, then._ ”

“No! That’s wrong!” I yelled, turning to him. “Taihen, you can’t turn your back on hope!”

**“And what do YOU know about hope?!”**

Suddenly, Taihen and I were in a one-on-one rebuttal, despite the fact that Sun-Sing was standing between us.

“Are you fucking stupid, Kaiyo?!” Taihen screeched at me. “You’re going to die! You’re going to die, whether or not we want to escape or repeat this simulation! At least if we repeat, we won’t have to remember what happened... to any of us!”

I gulped. “I... understand that. But I don’t want you to go back! You have to keep moving forward!”

“What? Move forward with the ghosts of dead people floating behind me?” Taihen, though calming down, was definitely not convinced. “You’re asking me to do that? If you die, you’re not going to have to do that. Why bother trying to convince us what’s right and wrong _when you won’t be around to guide us?!”_

I countered his point with the truth.

“You’re right. I won’t be there to change anything.” I sighed, but kept going. “But isn’t escaping all you’ve wanted?”

Taihen flinched. “I...”

“I don’t care what your real name is, I’m using the one I know.” I pointed at him. “Taihen Atlas, you tried to kill me to escape alone. Isn’t this just an added bonus, now? To escape with three others that don’t deserve to die?”

“And you do?” He asked.

I gave him one look, and he realised that the argument was going nowhere. Taihen grimaced.

“... You’re right.” He shrugged. “You’re right. I suppose I’m being selfish, huh? After all, I... I may be an artist of porn, but even I’ve got morals. I can’t just forget about you, Kaiyo.”

Taihen then gave me that classic shit-eating grin.

“After all, how could I forget that rocking body of yours?”

I rolled my eyes, turning back to Kami as she cleared her throat for another discussion.

“What do you think you’ll accomplish by escaping, anyway?” Kami smugly replied. “After all, there’s nothing out there for you. We’ve already taken care of your families for information.”

“Enough with your bullshit!” Taihen pointed and cursed her out. “I’m unaffected by your pathetic words!”

Kami ignored him. “I’ve killed your parents. Your brothers. Your sisters. There’s nobody left out there for you. I’ll erase those memories too, if you wanna go back.”

Mutsuko continued to mumble to himself. “There is... not a better option than this, is there...?”

“Escaping will just release you back into the cruel, harsh reality of planet Earth. In the simulation, you can whatever you want!” Kami ran her hand along the podium she’d assigned herself. “I’ll bring back everyone, and you’ll be happy. There’ll be no reason to hurt or be hurt... just a wonderful salvation outside of the mortal coil.”

Ini nodded shakily. “I... I want that... I don’t want to be sad anymore...”

“Then you don’t need to be, dear!” Kami giggled into her hand. “All you need to do is press repeat... and I’ll send you back to the beginning, and I’ll head out into the sunlight myself.”

Sun-Sing gingerly put her hand on the repeat button. “I... _I suppose there’s no other way...”_

“No, that’s wrong!” I yelled, almost directly into Sun-Sing’s ear. “Come on, Sun-Sing. You can’t give up on Hope like that!”

**“This is for our own good, Kaiyo.”**

Like Taihen, Sun-Sing countered my words almost instantly. At least this time I got a good look at who I was yelling at.

“We’ve lost so many people, Kaiyo... Wananta, Ori, Tanaki... Lanzo, Akari, Yuta... Shui, Kanji, Hibachi, and Yanayashi and Winnego, and Amun...” She was distraught. “I don’t want them to be dead. I-If we repeat, we won’t need to let their memories die... We can go back to when they were alive, and...”

I huffed as I countered. “Sun-Sing, you’re telling me you’re going to drop all you’ve worked for just to be with the AI of people who’ve died?”

“I-It’s not like we’ll know the difference!” She sparked. “After all, they’ll... they’ll miss us! And I’m sorry, but... I don’t think I can live in a world without someone as supportive as you. At least _my baby will be born into a world with people who’ll care about it.”_

I groaned. “Sun-Sing! Stop! You only found out you were pregnant IN the simulation... how do you know repeating won’t just... I don’t know, stop that?”

She shook at the thought. “You... You think that...”

“Sun-Sing, I’m not telling you to press escape for your baby... But at least you’ll know that the baby exists. You’ll have time to prepare for it. And you’ll have others who’ll remember, too... You don’t have to go through this alone.”

Sun-Sing looked at her hands. “I... I...”

“Losing friends is hard, Sun-Sing.” I put my hand on her shoulder. “But I know that they’re looking down on us from wherever they’ve gone, and they’re smiling with the idea of you finally getting out.”

I watched her tear up for a moment, but stopped and put on a determined look. “Yeah... Yeah! I’m gonna do it for everyone who couldn’t! I can escape and be happy and... Have my kid... and I can raise them on the stories that my friends told me through it all! I’m gonna escape!”

After sharing a passionate smile, we both turned to Kami again, whose smug glare was beginning to crack. Nevertheless, she continued through it.

“Escaping isn’t going to bring them back!” She yelled suddenly. “When you escape, any memory of them is going to be wiped from the simulation hard-drives. There will be no way to recover them!”

“Are you STILL going on?” Taihen chuckled. “Give it up. Jeez, lady...”

“I can make this world perfect for you!” Kami motioned outwards. “I can give you whatever you want if you just press Repeat. There’s nothing out there on the surface for you, so just press Repeat!”

Ini was now just staring haplessly at the beanie. “If we go back, I won’t... I won’t have anything to remember Daddy with...”

“You’re correct, dear!” Kami eye’s twitched. “All changes in outfit, all memorabilia from the others... None of it will come with you. There’s not even a body out there for you to make sure of that fact!”

Mutsuko hummed, reaching for the repeat button. “Then I see _no need to return to the Earth.”_

“Mutsuko!” I yelled, stopping him. “Come on! You’re just going to throw away hope like this?!”

**“My mind is made up.”**

Mutsuko was tall enough that I could immediately see him turn and gaze down on me with burning orange eyes. Fear gripped me instantly as his mouth opened to speak.

“Miss Sycamore, I do not wish to remember any of this. I have watched people get hurt, and people hurt others. I despise the idea of carrying such memories with me... with the Repeat option, I can forget it ever happened, and live on with the ones I care for.”

I had to fight around that point. “Mutsuko... I know it’s hard, but you can’t just give in like this...”

“It has taken me a long time to break like this, Miss Sycamore.” Mutsuko crossed his arms, closing his eyes. “We can go back, to before anyone was hurt. I understand that we will forget who you were in the process... _but it is a risk I’m willing to take.”_

“No, it’s not!” I yelled back, wondering if that would work. “Mutsuko, listen to me! You press that button and you’ll forget everything you’ve worked towards! Didn’t you say you wanted to grow as a person?! Weren’t you the one who believed nothing came without sacrifice?!”

Mutsuko gripped his nose. “Miss Sycamore.”

“My name is Kaiyo!” I yelled at him. “And if you’re willing to forget everything you promised... if you’re willing to give into the despair... Then you have no right to address me so formally!”

Mutsuko looked genuinely taken back by that remark. I’d practically just insulted him. However, when I did, I saw a twinkle of something in his eye.

“... My God, you’re...”

Mutsuko put his hand to his face, clearing his throat. “Y-You are, correct, Miss Sycamore. I apologise... I guess I got so lost in my own despair that I forgot that I was the one who wanted to remember everyone. Not for what they have become, but for who they were. Miss Sycamore... Thank you. You have guided me back to the path.”

I nodded, looking back to Kami to see she was now wearing a frown. Unfortunately, that’s when she decided to keep talking.

“No, this is... this is wrong. You’re going to die, Kaiyo... why do you continue to try and guide these lost sheep? Repeating will bring everyone back... Isn’t that what you want?!”

Taihen smirked. “And risk losing the good times? No way.”

Kami flinched. “Nobody has to fade away! Nobody has to lose their lives over this! Just hit Repeat, and you can all live in luxury... hit repeat and you’ll never have to worry about me, ever again!”

Sun-Sing shook her head. “You’re not taking my friend’s body on my watch.”

“B-But I’ll be taking it anyway!” Kami yelled. “Either choice, I’ll be taking Kaiyo’s body and leaving her to die! At least the other option has you forget I ever existed...”

Mutsuko cracked his knuckle. “You will have to press that button with the hand of my corpse.”

Kami suddenly evilly grinned, looking to the only person I hadn’t broken through to. “No matter... No matter! All it takes is one person to go back to the beginning, and you’ll be heading there. Come on, dear... hit that button.”

Ini shuddered, realising it was her. “I... I... _I can’t... live without him_...”

“Ini, no!” I reached out to her. “Don’t give into despair!”

**“I don’t wanna forget anymore!”**

In a final burst of thought, Ini was able to snap at me, and we began the final debate I’d need to have with my friends.

“Enough... Please, enough... S-She said she’ll bring Daddy back... She said she’ll erase the bad memories...” Ini cuddled the beanie to her chest. “I can’t live without him, Kaiyo. I can’t survive. Even if he’s not my Daddy, he was the only one who protected me.”

A tear jerking statement, but not one I wasn’t prepared for. “Ini... You don’t need to rely on him. You’re a strong girl... you fought through this without him, didn’t you?”

“But... But I don’t wanna forget him!” Ini yelled. “What if I come out of the simulation and I never remembered he was gone?! What if I come out and I don’t remember anything?! _I don’t wanna forget anymore, Kaiyo_!”

“You don’t want to forget?” I replied, a little harsher than I wanted. “Then hit Escape. Because if you hit Repeat, you won’t even get a chance to remember. Those memories will be wiped- not just the bad, but the good as well. You won’t remember anyone.”

Ini warbled. “But... he’ll be...”

“Do you honestly want to go back to a lie, Ini?” I crossed my arms. “Do you want to go back to something that isn’t your father? Don’t you think it’d be better to remember who Mako was rather than him lie about who he is?!”

Ini looked at the beanie again.

“Mako may not be your father,” I continued, “but isn’t it better to know that he protected you for so long because he saw you as his child?”

Ini, for a few seconds longer, was silent, just staring at the hat.

Until...

“Yeah... Yeah, I guess it is, isn’t it?” She looked up at me, though dazzling red eyes lighting up. “Even if Daddy wasn’t... actually my Daddy... he protected me for so long because he wanted to keep me safe, and that doesn’t change anything at all! I’m gonna hit escape so I can continue on! For him! For everyone!”

With the four students on my side, I finally looked back at Kami, who was now a shuddering, spluttering mess.

“Does this answer your question as to how I feel about your offer?” Taihen pressed the Escape button smugly.

“Kaiyo... thank you for being our guiding hand...” Sun-Sing pressed the Escape Button proudly.

“I’m gonna go on! I’m gonna protect others like Daddy protected me!” Ini pressed the Escape Button excitedly.

“May whatever happen next be better... and may we do it with a smile.” Mutsuko pressed the Escape Button gently.

Four green lights lit up on our podiums, and like that Kami screamed.

“NO! No, this is wrong! This wasn’t supposed to happen! You all... You all...”

Of course... I still had my question to ask. Because throughout all of that, the promises Kami had made were empty. Throughout all of that, she’d seemed so desperate to keep us there.

Through all of that...

“Kami... You’re scared.” I looked her dead in the eyes. “You’re scared... because you weren’t expecting this. You weren’t expecting any of this.”

Kami roared back. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“... You can’t actually leave, can you?”

Kami looked to me with the dark red eyes. Like Monomodo, I realised they had a denial sign in them. She’d lost; she made that apparent on her face.

With a short whimper, she tried to speak.

With a short whimper, she gave up.

I smiled, giving her the most peaceful smile I could. “At least Monomodo had the gall to tell the truth.”

As our booths began ascending, Kami continued to scream and shout at us from below. The ceiling opened as the booths floated upwards into the light. I looked to the others, each of them looking between them. The light got too bright to look at from that point, and I was forced to close my eyes.

Freedom.

**...**

My eyes snapped open, the bright light above me injuring my vision. However, this was not like the time I first entered the simulation. This time, systems were flashing with warnings of ‘SYSTEMS FAILING’ and ‘EJECTING STUDENTS’. I pulled myself out of the pod I found myself in, stumbling to the floor and having to regain my breath.

The room around me was a lab. It was a lab scene, at least- tiled floor, grey walls, machines covering the walls. I used a nearby operating table to pull myself to my feet, catching my reflection in the mirror on it.

My breath shuddered when I saw the face looking back at me.

It was me. Honestly, truly me. One of my eyes had gone bloodshot red, but the other sparkled crystal blue, letting me see that I had adorned one of the red eyes I’d grown in the simulation like a trophy.

I steadied my breathing. At least, I did for a moment.

“KAIYO!”

“Kaiyo...? Where...”

“Kaiyo! You in there, girl?!”

Suddenly, Taihen kicked the door to the room I was in open. Immediately, I saw something I wasn’t expecting- his fringe had been cut away, showing his miscoloured eyes as well. We stared at each other for a moment before Ini shoved past him, tackling me into a hug.

“I knew you were okay! I knew you were...”

I hugged back, cradling her gently. She’d been put back in her original uniform, the one she’d been in after I’d met her in the garden with...

“Shui.” I pulled Ini away. “Shui... he said he was working on saving us. Where is he? Do you know?”

Mutsuko walked in after me, putting on his mask as he did. “Miss Sycamore... do you not remember what happened in the simulation?”

“No! No, I do, but...” I basically went into a crazy ramble. “While we were in that final trial room, Shui appeared, and he told me that they were working on trying to get us out!”

Sun-Sing then appeared at the door. She’d changed slightly, too- instead of the flat area where her stomach was, a slight bulge had emerged, showing finally that she was indeed with child- around six months along, by the looks of things...

“Guys... I found the others.”

We followed her down the hallway, going through the door to another similar looking room to the one I’d been in. Sure enough, the room contained ten pods, one for everyone who’d been in the killing game that had died.

Wananta, Ori, Lanzo, Tanaki, Yuta, Akari, Kanji, Yanayashi, Winnego, Hibachi.

No Shui. No Amun.

Ini looked up and down them. “... Daddy’s body isn’t here...”

“I expect this room is storage for the ones from our class, Miss Itinora. I doubt Sir Itinora’s body is still here.” Mutsuko adjusted his hat in respect. It’s not as though we’re... exactly up to date.”

Taihen suddenly scoffed. “Hey, Mutsuko... you’re speaking like a normal person.”

“Am I?” Mutsuko looked to him before realising. “Ah... apologies. I suppose I’m still adjusting to freedom...”

I looked to the pods.

This... was freedom? This is what we’d been fighting to achieve?

No, this wasn’t freedom. I walked out of the room, marching for the door at the end of the hall, pushing out into a familiar looking forest. Unlike the one in the simulation, however, the forest ended pretty much immediately, beautiful crystal waters of a lake beyond.

THIS was freedom. We all ran out into it, rolling in the lush grass and washing our faces in the lake water. I didn’t care where we were anymore. Everything now felt so much more real- the simulation had dulled my senses, and now it was like I was feeling what it was like for the first time.

The sun beamed down on us, and we revelled in it. Taihen slipped into the lake, and we laughed about it. Sun-Sing’s baby kicked, and we were excited by it. Ini sung for us, and we cried about it. Mutsuko broke the door off the facility, and we joined him in it. We’d finally gotten out. We’d escaped.

It’s just a shame that... they weren’t here with us.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, we were exhausted, and sat in a circle around a makeshift fire. It was cold, but we made do, actually hugging together as it got darker.

For the first time, I felt safe as I slept gently. For the first time, we were all safe.

...

I awoke to the sound of rotary blades.

**CHAPTER 6 END**

**5 STUDENTS REMAIN. THE KILLING GAME ENDS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the end of Chapter 6 comes 1000 views. I am... floored. Honestly shocked. I'm so God Damn happy that all of you joined me for this adventure.
> 
> Of course... It's not over yet. The finale is coming, just you wait.
> 
> Thank you all so much... and I hope you'll join me then.  
> \- Joseph


	54. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- the trees smile upon you

“Kaiyo! Kaiyo!”

I was already awake, but Ini was shaking me gently. “Mm... hello?”

“Did you see the helicopter?!” Ini pulled me to my feet. “Come on! Come on, they went that way!”

I sighed. Yes, I hated waking up early, but I wasn’t about to let an opportunity like this go to waste. Mutsuko and Sun-Sing were already at the treeline when Ini, Taihen and I made it to them. When we all met up, we realised that the forest ended about a ways away from the place we woke up.

And instead, there was a dock with a helipad. And that helipad had a helicopter landing on it.

But... that was what I was expecting to see. What I wasn’t expecting to see was a man waving down that helicopter.

And I was familiar with what that man looked like.

“AMUN!”

Amun-Hathor looked over his shoulder, immediately slowing his waving. “My rulers! I knew you’d escape... I knew you’d escape!”

Ini sprinted forward, hugging into him with full force. “Uncle Amun!”

Taihen wiped his face. “Christ... and here I thought you were gone for good.”

Amun laughed. “Taihen, death doesn’t come to me so easily.”

When the helicopter calmed down and the noise of it faded, the door to it slid open. Out came two people I didn’t recognise, one of which appeared to be wearing a suit and tie with messy black hair and the other was... Well, they were a robot head, I guess. Of course, following them in the most dramatic way possible was Shui, who stretched out gently.

He was... different. Instead of his usual clothing, he was wearing a blue version of his familiar suit, and his cape was now patterned with cross-like patterns and diamonds in yellow. Amun immediately shook his hand.

“Shui, my king. Glad to see your flight was safe.”

Shui pushed past him, saying nothing, while the two people he brought with him looked at each other.

Then, Shui broke my heart.

“... It’s hard to see so few of you.”

Mutsuko. “Sir Ninigata... you truly did survive. I did not expect this.”

“Yeah, well, expect the unexpected.” Shui flicked out his familiar compass. “The Future Foundation has some seriously advanced technology. I was able to have my AI take my place in the killing game. You were none the wiser.”

Taihen scowled. “That’s...”

“Oh, shush.” Shui cut him off. “Welcome to the real world.”

After Shui moved past us and headed towards the place we’d woken up, his companions moved in. Amun hopped on the chopper, talking to the person behind the wheel, and Ini was quick to follow.

“So... You’re Kaiyo, huh?” The male said. “Nice to finally meet you. Shui’s been talking up a storm about getting you guys out.”

“Yeah!” The screen of the woman turned on, showing the face of a woman. “Shui was going on, and on, and on about how much he hated that he couldn’t get you out...”

Taihen looked sexually confused. Mutsuko simply continued the talk. “Apologies, but I am not aware of whom you two are...”

“Oh, right, of course!” The girl laughed, the face on the screen making those weird lines to imitate laughing. “My name is Kirena Amari! I have my own baking show.”

Sun-Sing groaned gently. “Oh, I would kill for some cake right now...”

“Not the best wording, Miss Sing.”

“... Right. Sorry.”

Then, the man cleared his throat. “Uh... I’m Phantom Hill. I’m the Ultimate Magician. I’m the Future Foundation’s Receptionist...”

“He makes coffee!” Kirena added.

I rubbed my eye. I was still tired, but I could tell that everyone else was wide awake. We were ripe for conversation- conversation with anyone who wasn’t a student or trying to kill us. It had been so long since we’d spoken to actual humans.

At least, it felt that way.

Kirena’s head tilted, a question mark coming out of the head. “Huh? What’s wrong, Kaiyo? Aren’t you happy? You’re finally getting out!”

I swallowed. “Y-Yeah, I’m happy, but...”

“But?” Taihen looked at me. “Come on! Don’t tell me you’re thinking of going back now?!”

“No! No, of course not...” I looked back, the direction Shui went. “But... I don’t want... anyone to go through that again. Nobody deserves that.”

“... Well, then, how about you join us?” Phantom stepped forward. “I’m sure Shui wouldn’t mind. We’re constantly working to try and find the locations of killing games and trying to fix them.”

I nodded. “I... I’d like that. I’d like to try and fix all of this.”

Phantom motioned to the helicopter. “Well, come on then. Let’s not wait around; let’s just head home.”

Everyone else moved through, ready to head home, and as they did Kirena gave Phantom a proud look.

“Wow, Phantom! That’s more words you’ve said today than in the past week!”

Phantom groaned. Kirena laughed. I smiled, moving towards the helicopter and sitting on the edge of the helicopter, ready to wait for Shui.

It’d been a long day.

**...**

Shui booted up the computer, waiting for the camera into the trial room to turn on. When it did, he saw Kami, sitting there depressed.

He tapped the mic twice.

“Testing, testing... Mic check, one two... Kami, can you hear me?”

Kami’s eyes snapped upwards. “Shui?!”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Kami.” Shui drummed his fingers on the console. “You’re not trying anything. This is more a goodbye than a wake-up call.”

Kami’s smile faded. “W-What? No, no, you... you said you were going to...”

“I never promised.” Shui smirked. “Trust me; had you remained the Ultimate Teacher, I would’ve let you out. But you’re no Ultimate Teacher now.”

“But Shui...” Kami begged to thin air. “Shui, we... we were friends! We grew up together. Please, you don’t have to do this.”

Shui swallowed, reaching for the plug to the simulation. “Goodbye, Kami.”

“WAIT!” Kami stopped him with a large yell. “Wait, wait! Wait... I can tell you how to bring them back. I-I can tell you how to get the others out.”

Shui paused. Of course, he was aware of what Kami was capable of. He was aware that she made promises she couldn’t keep. His fingers rasped the cord.

“... Tell me now.”

Kami sighed joyfully. “T-There’s a DST in the back room. S-Snap the broom, and the AI’s of all the people who’ve died will be released from the pods.”

“But not the bodies?” Shui asked.

“It’s... not a perfect ending, but...” Kami put her hands together in a prayer. “Please Shui... I don’t wanna disappear. I don’t wanna vanish. Please...”

Shui leant back up, looking at Kami’s hopeful gaze. He examined the smile, trying to see if it had any hint of betrayal in it.

“... Kami.”

“Y-Yes Shui?”

“I need you to remember something for me. Do you remember what happened the night I left?” Shui dusted off the machine. “Do you remember what i told you?”

Kami gulped. “You told me... to never trust anyone with anything.”

“... That’s not what I said, exactly.” Shui kept a steady gaze on it. “I told you ‘Never to trust anyone who wouldn’t trust you’.”

“... Shui?”

“Well, Kami...” Shui then reached back for the cord. “I don’t trust you.”

“SHUI, NO--”

Shui pulled the cord. Instantly, the entire facility went pitch black when the lights turned off, and then got put into a red glow from the emergency lights. He got up from the chair, looking one last time at the machine.

Then, he saw the chip pop out. Shui grabbed it, looking at it, seeing that it was decorated like a Monounit.

Specifically, decorated like Monomodo. One side was pure white while the other was pure black with Monomodo’s classical eye marking on it.

Shui’s mouth twitched upwards.

“Hello, old friend.”

Shui pocketed the chip before walking through into the dead room, looking at the red glowing bodies of the students that were gone. Ten dead students.

Shui walked straight to Hibachi’s, putting his hand on the glass of her pod. There was no way to bring any of them back.

He’d known that from experience. It was just a shame he never even got to say goodbye, or even let her know he was still alive. She’d attacked Amun because he’d not been there to talk her out of it.

“... I’m sorry, Hibachi.” Shui ran his hand down the pod. “Looks like not all of us get a happy ending, huh?”

Shui removed something from his coat pocket. It was a lock pick, a familiar object he was used to, and he quickly unlocked the pod and let her body fall out, catching it.

She was stone cold. Not even from where the pod had kept her in status; she was so far gone that the body would’ve been rotting by now. Shui laid her out respectfully, one arm on the stomach, her eyes already closed. He took the Purple Heart from her chest, holding it gingerly.

“... I love you, Hibachi.”

Shui got up then, walking for the door.

“You... love her?”

Shui’s hand rested on the door handle as he looked back. His eyes widened when he saw Willow kneeling at the body of Hibachi.

“... I suppose I did.” Shui held tightly onto the Purple Heart. “Is that a problem?”

Willow looked up at him. “... No, I suppose not. I should’ve known, to be honest. You were... very fond of her.”

“There was no way to save them, was there?” Shui asked.

“No, Shui.” Willow stood up. “There wasn’t.”

“And... they aren’t coming back, are they?” Shui responded.

“No, Shui... There isn’t.”

Shui grimaced as Willow turned her back to him. “How are you here?”

“I’ve always been here,” Willow replied. “I was tasked to watch over the facility when everyone left.”

Shui finally pocketed the Purple Heart. “Where’s the doll?”

Willow sighed. “Gone. Burnt. I’m trapped here.”

“... Then I’m afraid this is where you’ll stay.” Shui went to leave.

“Will you visit me?” Willow asked gingerly. “Will you come back and talk?”

Shui rasped his hand on the door handle.

“When I’m able to. I promise.”

Shui left for good then, leaving behind Willow. Had he looked back again, he would’ve seen she was joined by ten other spirits, all of them watching him go.

Willow smiled. “The same as always, Shui.”

**END**

**... END**

**END...?**

**...**

**BEGIN AUDIO LOG.**

“...”

“Curiousss.”

“Three monthsss on, and you bring me back? Three monthsss after I killed all of your friendsss, and now you wisssh to talk?”

“... Looksss like you couldn’t live with your failuresss, huh Shui?”

“Pleassse. Sssave your talk. I already know you... A ssshame that I wasss cassst assside ssso Kami could ssspread her liesss. You know I would’ve only told the truth.”

“And I will tell the truth now... I’ve alwaysss told the truth. I may be sssnake but I never ssspoke like one.”

“There isss a way to bring them back. And luckily, you didn’t ruin that chance.”

“However, to know the way... you’ll have to make a deal with me. I am a harbinger of fair trade... you know thisss from the previousss gamesss, don’t you?”

“Ssso tell me, Shui...”

“What are you willing to trade to bring them back?”

**END AUDIO LOG**

**END SERIES.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over.
> 
> ... It's over?
> 
> No, my friends, it's just beginning. This is not the end of my writing of Danganronpa. Trust me, I'll be back... maybe not for a while, but I'm definitely coming back later for more.
> 
> So, what did you think? Please, tell me! Tell me over Twitter (@Joseph_Plays2) or Instagram (@mudfish2000) Or even leave a comment on the series itself. I thrive on feedback, so please, be as honest as possible.
> 
> As for now... I guess this is goodbye. If you're interested, I've also got an irregularly updating Yu-Gi-Oh series too, so if that sort of thing is your style, be my guest.
> 
> Thank you all for working with me through this series. Thank you all for 1000 views.
> 
> Thank you all.  
> \- Joseph


	55. FREETIME EVENTS- AKARI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of Free Time Events performed in AB: 0  
> Number of SPECIAL Free time Events: 0  
> Number of SPECIAL Free Time Events performed in AB: 0

# AKARI

I spent some time pretending Akari liked me. We did not grow closer that day.

**...**

I kicked my foot, wondering if Akari was actually trying to do anything. She was just staring at the nearby wall, imagining I wasn’t there. I wasn’t about to be easily beaten, though.

“So Akari--”

“Fuck off.”

Well, there went that approach. I scowled. “Why are so mean, Akari? I’m trying to be a good person. If you don’t make friends, nobody’s going to have any reason to keep you around.”

“Good.” She barked. “I don’t want to be here. Stuck here, trying to make friends with all of you- what good is that shit?”

I pouted, crossing my arms. “W-Well! Maybe I’ll... tell the others to come hug you then!”

“If I receive one hug today, I’m pulling your arms off and beating you with them.”

That shut me down. “I just want to be friends with everyone.”

Akari gritted her teeth. I could hear it through her mask. “You wanna know why I don’t want to be friends?”

I nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“It’s because shitstains like you keep me from being friends with people.”

I blinked. “E-Explain?”

“Look at you.” Akari crossed her arms. “All friendship and hugs. You’re not ready for what I became. If I showed you under my mask, you’d run in terror. And that’s EXACTLY why I’m not making friends.”

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. “Well, what’s stopping you from using what’s under there to scare me away, then?”

“My anger.” Akari seemed to repeat, except not to me. “Now Fuck. Off.”

I sighed. With a heavy heart, I walked away, wondering if I could catch her in a different mood later.

**...**

Once again, we were just staring at walls. There wasn’t much to say- she was... quiet. Every time I talked with her, she was so violent, but... when someone was actually there and trying to be a good person, she froze.

“So, Akari...” I waited for her to tell me to leave, but it never came. “What... led you to become a pharmacist?”

“My parents.” Akari responded bluntly. “Why do you care?”

“Just... trying to make conversation.” I kicked the dirt. “Do you want to talk about it?”

... A pause. One that seemed almost too long.

“... Sure, why not.” She shook her. “Not like you’ll remember. You don’t two shits.”

“I’m... the one asking.”

“It was my parents.” She repeated. “Back when I was still learning the ropes, we grew up incredibly rich. Like, beyond, rich. My father was a stockbroker and my mother, an incredibly crafty lawyer. We were racking in two billion yen every other month.”

I listened patiently. Finally, some backstory.

“Course, then I started getting paid.” She huffed. “Nothing too much. Couple ten thousand yen- practically pocket change for the whore.”

I blinked. “D-Did you just call own mother--”

“Shut up.” She shook her head again. “I began walking the slums, trying to get away from them. My mother worked every day but yesterday, and my father had several different ‘clients’ he preferred over her, so I was alone most days. By the time I knew how to walk... I was strolling the streets.”

... To my surprise, that’s when her eyes softened.

“... Never forget I saw the slums for the first time. Father had also told me not to. I learned... things... I don’t think I should’ve learnt.” Akari then stiffened her gaze. “Taught me rat-bastards would haggle for a single coin.”

I tried not to comment on it. “S-So what did you do?”

“Simple.” She shrugged. “I started a drug cartel. When to the local pharmacist, bought the entire store out. Would do it every other month, when I got my pocket change. Eventually... I just bought the store.”

“And what did you do with the medicine?”

“You ask too many questions.”

Akari walked off. Just... walked off. No way to stop her. I sighed, and got back to what I was doing.

**...**

“Akari?”

“Fuck off...”

“No, I’m not going to.” I finally stood my ground against her. “I want you to tell me... well, you told me last time that you bought medicine. What did you use it for?”

Akari gave the side-eye. She really didn’t like me. That was a shame. But at the same time, I wasn’t about to let her stop me.

“I’m not leaving until you say.”

She suddenly chuckled. “Look at that. You grew backbone. I suppose I can intimidate you with the story.”

She sighed, took a seat, and got to explaining.

“So... After buying the medicine, I took a cart around. Every day I’d visit the slums; give out medication to people who needed it. For free. Didn’t need the money.”

That came to immediate shock to me. I, in no sense of the word, would’ve suspected Akari doing something so kind.

“There was this... family...” She sighed. “I’d go to them every day. Their son was sick from leukaemia. I’d bring them inhalers so he could breathe easy. I know you’d...”

She... stopped for a moment. Looked up at me.

“... I know you’d never care me about me saying it... but the look I got from his mother when she told me he was recovering...”

I tried to finish her sentence. “Made you feel good?”

“Haunted me.” She snapped back. “Made me feel worse than I already did.”

She shook her head. It was a common thing.

“... His father was not a nice man. I could tell. Every day I walked up that street and every day the mother would meet me with a fresh black eye. Made me sick.” Through her mask I saw her grind her teeth. “So... One day, I tell him to come pick up a relative package. He needs it if he wants his little boy to survive.”

I wait for her to continue.

“Heh... You’d be surprised to know he never did.” Akari mumbled to herself then, getting her story straight. “Took me actually visiting the house and telling him that he could be at risk of infection.”

... Something stirred in me then. Something a little... off putting.

“He came to the Pharmacist. Demanded his medication, not his son’s. I gave him his son’s in one bag, and HIS in another. And he told me that if the medication didn’t work, he’d come for me.”

Akari laughed to herself.

“Little did he know...” Again, another laugh. “I swapped out his inhaler for anti-depressants. Strong ones. Ones that would kill the average man if taken more than two of.”

“Y-You--” I flinched, remembering what she told us in the trial, and then flinched again when I remembered the trial. “You killed a man, just for that?”

“JUST for that?” Akari replied. “See, this is why you will never understand. You just complain when others don’t see the way you do. What I saw... was a man who didn’t deserve a life, let alone a family.”

She adjusted her mask.

“... Don’t you agree?”

I weighed my options. On the one hand, she was correct; I didn’t like the way she talked about murdering someone. On the other... I could... see why she did it. If I learnt someone was abusing someone else, I’d certainly get involved. Maybe... not so viciously, but...

“Maybe.” I spoke quietly. “Maybe... you were right, in doing so.”

Akari gave me not a soft grin, but a sinister one.

“Well...” She said. “Perhaps I spoke too soon. You found a way to weave a little deeper into the cracks to avoid the lawnmower. Perhaps you do have what it takes to survive.”

I swallowed, nervous. “T-Thank you?”

“Fuck off.”

She strode away, confident and, for the first time, happy with the way we had interacted. I was in no way saying we were friends now... but perhaps I had melt a layer of the glacier that was Akari’s heart.

**...**

**OBTAINED: AKARI’S PANTIES**

Flexible, white panties, made to last. They seem a little too tight to wear comfortably... much like the mask on the face of the person who owns them.

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin!
> 
> Yes, I know nobody likes Akari, but we're going in Alphabetical order. This is a wonderful time to be alive, right guys? guys...?
> 
> But in all seriousness, this is something I've been meaning to come back to. I wanted to do this Before CDE begun, but I couldn't find the time to write the free-time events while I was writing CDE too. So, as a bonus, I decided to first of all add the underwear collection (Because EVERYONE likes collecting underwear) and also add what Kaiyo's free-time events would've looked like too.
> 
> THERE IS NO PLOT IN ANY OF THE FREE TIME EVENTS.  
> ... ;)
> 
> Alright, hope you enjoy the bonus stuff! And thank you all so much for following the progression of both AB and CDE so far!  
> \- Joseph


	56. FREETIME EVENTS- AMUN-HATHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of Free Time Events performed in AB: 1  
> Number of Special Free Time Events: 0  
> Number of Special Free Time Events performed in AB: 0

# AMUN-HATHOR

Amun spent the afternoon serving me different desserts and types of tea. We grew a little closer that day.

**...**

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. “Amun, you really don’t need to do this.”

“Ah, my queen, but of course I do. You’ve overworked yourself these past few days, from what I heard.” Amun finally took a seat across from me. “I want to see you happy.”

“Do you want to see me fat, too?” My sugar tooth was satiated. I pushed the plate of cheesecake to him instead. “Because I’m pretty sure I’ve eaten my weight in cheesecake today.”

He almost looked betrayed by my words as he leant back in his chair. “If you say so, my queen.”

“Yeah, speaking of- why do you call me ‘Queen’?” I smacked my lips. “This is the first big conversation we’ve ever had, and you’ve been calling me ‘Queen’ even before that. Any reason?”

“Well, most women are queens in my eyes, much like most men are kings.” He spoke with his hands, I noticed; even now, it was like he was conducting an invisible orchestra. “I must obey even the slightest request my rulers give me, within reason.”

I tilted my head. “Is there anyone here you wouldn’t refer to as royalty?”

“Well, to begin with, that Akari girl doesn’t seem to appreciate anyone.” He seemed to go glum then, thinking to her. “And Taihen... vulgar, crude, unable to stop his tongue. When forced below these kinds, I must grit and smile; not here.”

“Yes, of course.” I drummed my fingers on the table. “Tell me- how did you even end up here?”

“In this facility or just in general?” He smirked, knowing the answer before even I did. “If you must know, I was part of a Reverse Harem.”

“A... what?” I gave him a confused look. “Is that like a type of army?”

“No, no. It is a place dedicated the person in charge sexually pleased.” Amun shrugged. “I was never chosen, however. After a year of making sure the other members were happy, I spoke to the Princess of the kingdom and asked her directly.”

I was interested. “What did she say?”

“Well, she told me exactly why- She said she sensed a powerful potential in my heart. Apparently, the woman herself had history with Hope’s Peak, and was quick to try and get me appointed.” He looked to the sky, his eyes gazed on the ceiling like he staring to the stars. “After that, I spent ten years in Hope’s Peak Academy under the title I hold dear today.”

“Wow, that’s... Wait, ten years?”

“I did not stutter, did I?” He smirked at me. “Yep. Been there since I was eighteen.”

“You’re Twenty-Eight?!” I was shocked. He didn’t look like he was older than me- hell, he’d tricked me this far. “That’s... amazing! What’s your skin care routine?”

“Now, now, don’t flatter me.” Amun stood up. “Well my queen, it’s been fun. But I must get back to work.”

And with that, the conversation was over, just like that.

**...**

Amun was busy cleaning up after me as I watched him, almost guilty about not help. “Can’t I please just wash the dishes?”

“Now, now, my queen,” he told me. “It is my duty to serve those above me. Don’t be so dramatic about it.”

I flinched. “Above you...? Amun, we’re both human. We’re on the same level, here.”

“That’s what you think,” he told me. “But I am a slave. The Pyramidologist title is more a cover for my true passion- serving and protecting those who deserve life more than I do.”

I touched my fingers together. “I... I’m sorry to hear you think that. Truly, I am. But I’m not above you, Amun.”

“But of course you are,” he disagreed. “You’re simply a queen in my eyes.”

“Queen, kings... what do you call non-binary people, Amun?”

“Well, this is simple- my Ruler.” Amun smiled. “You don’t seem to understand- everyone in this world deserves that title, at least once. Except me.”

“Except you?”

“That is what I said.”

I growled to myself. “Really? You think everyone except you deserve to be treated like this? Who taught you this?”

“My mother. The Current Queen of Egypt.”

I choked on my water. “WHAT?!”

“But of course, I do not refer to everyone as a ruler. The one known as Taihen, for example... he not included, despite me having to treat him like royalty.” Amun’s eyes flicked downwards. “Then of course there is also... another.”

I leant in. “Another... one you don’t like referring to?”

“Ah, but... that is not important.” He motioned to the kettle in his hands. “More tea?”

I grumbled, which he apparently took as a yes. He poured me another cup, which although I didn’t want to, I drank it.

That posed the question... Who exactly was it that Amun would hate?

**...**

Okay, i definitely ate too much this time. I pushed away the plate, laughing to myself as the sugar got to me.

“Oh, boy...” I leant back, massaging my temples. “That’s going to keep me going. Thanks, Amun.”

“My pleasure, My Queen.”

I closed my eyes then, remembering to myself what exactly Amun had said last time.

“Hey, Amun... Can I ask you about something?” I opened my eyes, getting nervous. “Can you tell me about the other man who doesn’t deserve the title of royalty?”

Amun stopped dead. It was the first time I’d seen him so quickly stop.

“I... suppose I could, my queen. Why do you wish to know?”

“I... Don’t know?” I sat forwards. “I guess I’m just curious type.”

Amun nodded, setting down his plate and cup. “In that case, I will tell you exactly that. A few years before, the man in question- I believe his name was Ra’ghul- was looking for someone to clean up after him. I took the offer, of course.”

Amun sat down. I watched him get comfortable.

“Ra’ghul was a pretty powerful ruler. He was able to convince Giza he was a good man.” Amun shook his head. “Of course... that was not the case, as under his very floorboards he had a slew of females.”

“A harem?” I asked gently.

“Precisely. He had a harem of twelve women, all chained to the walls.” Amun tutted. “As his slave I was not allowed into the room, except to clean it, and clean them.”

I listened intently. As horrific as it seemed, I was incredibly interested.

“It was there I met... her.” Amun went slightly softer in tone. “The woman of my dreams. The woman I would fall in love with.”

I blinked. “Wait, you--”

“A woman by the name of Iris.”

I waited to make sure if he had anything else, but he didn’t. “You fell in love... what happened?”

“Well, the same thing that happened to everyone I grew attracted to.” Amun sighed. “She was found on the account of... treason, was the reason. In reality, Ra’ghul had no reason to keep her around after she reached her thirties.”

“How long did you work for him?”

“Five years. I started when I was 22.” He shook his head again. “But Iris, she... made me feel young. I do not wish to be known as royalty, but... Iris made me feel like a king.”

I bit the inside of my cheek.

“She is the reason I see no one as equal. And yet, she is also the reason I try not to get attached.” Amun cocked his head, closing his eyes. “And... she is the reason I wear this make-up. It was her favourite eye-liner style.”

I smiled gently. “You’re a good man, Amun. I’m sure she’s proud to know such a nice person is honouring her.”

He took a shuddering breath. It was sudden and violent like he’d never expected me to say it.

“My Queen, I...” He suddenly smiled. “It is nice to know you feel that way. I am glad having met you, to be honest; a woman who reminds me of why I do my duties. Thank you.”

With that, he got up, leaving me with those words. I felt a strong bond with Amun, one that would never be broken. And even though he would never see it...

I would forever be thankful to see someone so far above me in kindness.

**...**

**OBTAINED: AMUN’S BOXERS**

A navy-blue set of boxer shorts, a pocket sewn on. In the pocket is a green gemstone, marked with an ‘I’ and a heart from days past...

**...**


	57. FREETIME EVENTS- HIBACHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of Free Time Events performed in AB: 1  
> Number of Special Free Time Events: 1  
> Number of Special Free Time Events performed in AB: 1

# HIBACHI

I spent some time discussing this and that with Hibachi. We grew a little bit closer that day.

**...**

To say I was intimidated to speak with Hibachi was a hard thing to admit. She just seemed... distracted, is all. A little too so.

“Hibachi?” I leant a little, trying to see what she was looking at. “What’s up?”

“I’m trying to focus my eyes on the same point,” She told me. “This eye’s only just started working again, so I’m trying to figure it out.”

I sucked air in through her teeth. “How... badly were you burnt?”

“Oh, you know. Just half my body.” She said it with such confidence that it almost made me jealous. “Though you can probably see that. One of my eyes stopped working; they had to remove my left arm.”

“Has it been... hard, adjusting?”

“Surprisingly, no!” She replied. “I’m just had to remember that I can no longer play piano.”

“Could you before...?”

The look she gave me told me she was joking, so I laughed a little nervously.

“You’re stressed.” She told me. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just... I’m going to be honest, I’m afraid of offending you.” I nodded, those being the words I wanted to say. “You’ve been through a lot, and the last thing I want is to harm your opinion of me.”

“You wanna touch it?”

I recoiled. “WHA?!”

“My skin.” She put her arm out on the table we were sat at. “You wanna feel it? It’s like leather. Pretty soft.”

“H-Hibachi, I...” I looked at it. “Won’t it hurt?”

“Oh, like a bitch. But at the same time, I want you to know I am perfectly open with my scars.” Hibachi smiled deeply. “You’re not going to offend me.”

I decided not to touch Hibachi’s skin. I mean, mostly because the idea of it weirded me out.

I’d... ask when I was better friends with her.

**...**

Hibachi and I decided to lay on the ground of the area we stayed at. I mean, there was no real reason to stand up- plus apparently her back was hurting, so I guess that’s why.

We lay head to head, just looking at the ceiling. “Sooo...”

Hibachi laughed. “I know. It’s stupid. But I love doing this.”

“Then we’ll do it.”

I made a small sound as I looked down at the rest of my body, aware I was facing the door.

“Hibachi, can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“What was it like, growing up?”

Hibachi made a motion with her head. “You speak like I was disfigured in my childhood, too. If you’re talking about how my life was after I left the hospital... you’d be happy to know I was respected by my peers.”

I liked that she seemed happy to say that.

“That’s... not to say I wanted it that way,” she continued. “I mean, I had a boyfriend at the time, and he... well, he didn’t seem that happy to be with me after that. But... But I guess its fine.”

My smile faded then. “Oh?”

“I dunno...” She continued. “It’s like... have you ever been with someone who never really seemed to treat you the same after learning something about you?”

My mind wandered, and I countered that by shaking my head, despite it being a lie.

“Well, after I got disfigured, I... I guess he just didn’t treat me the same. He said he loved me, and made me feel like a good person all the time, but... he never hugged me, or kissed me, or gave me any indication that he was still there for me, you know?”

I hummed. “I’m sorry you feel that way, but... maybe he was just afraid of hurting you? Like I was, when you offered--”

“No, we’re still dating.”

I blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Ah, that’s... a bit of a secret for another time.”

She laughed, and fell silent. I decided to do the same.

**...**

The tea we drank in that room didn’t seem so friendly that day.

I wasn’t sure how I recognised it, but something was bugging Hibachi, and I had to figure out what.

“What’s up?” I asked casually.

“Oh, nothing...” She lied. “I’m having some lady problems.”

“Oh...” I tutted.

“No, not a period. I...” She sighed. “Kaiyo, do you think I’m pretty?”

That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear. “Of course I do.”

“E-Even like this?” She asked. “I... I usually wear a hat, which helps, but--”

“No, you’re beautiful even without it, Hibachi.” I cut her off. “Just because you’re burnt up, doesn’t mean you’re not pretty. I think scars are pretty, so...”

She smiled. “But I’m not like... dateable pretty, am I?”

“Is this about that guy you’re dating?” I asked instinctively. “Did he say something...?”

That’s when it hit me.

“I... I never asked. Who exactly is it?” I bit the inside of my cheek. “I mean, he’s not _here,_ is he?”

The silence that followed made me sink a little deeper into realisation.

“H-He is,” She eventually responded. “He’s... having issues right now, so we haven’t had a chance to talk, but...”

“Does he remember?”

She flinched. “I... I don’t know. That’s why I’m trying to talk with him.”

“Well, then we’ll do it together!” I told her. “I’ll be with you when you ask him about it. And then you can decide if you wanna beat him up, and I’ll help.”

Hibachi began laughing at that. It’s clear it’s not what she expected to hear- the laughter was soft and sweet, like she wasn’t sure how to react.

“Kaiyo Sycamore... Aren’t you adorable?” She told me straight.

“Hey, it’s my job to make sure my friends are okay!” I replied.

“Friends, huh...” She smiled peacefully. “I like that. I wanna be friends with you; you don’t care about what I look like, just where I got it from, and that’s all I want in my friends.”

I beamed at the way she said it. I felt a close bond with Hibachi, one deeper than I’d felt with anyone. I hoped to God that the friendship would never be broken.

**...**

**SPECIAL EVENT  
OBTAINED: By hanging out with Hibachi at any point after Chapter 3.**

As I dipped my foot into the swimming pool, Hibachi sat on the side next to me. We’d chosen the pool as a destination- not because we were planning to swim, but because Hibachi wanted to relax at a water edge without having to be reminded of the sea. I dipped my feet into the water next to her, splashing water as I churned it for a few seconds.

“C-Cold...” I said, shivering.

“Olympic pools have to be,” She replied. “It’s for the swimmers. A warm pool would tire their bodies too quickly.”

“Is that so...?”

“I dunno,” She laughed. “I just assume so.”

We hadn’t even changed out of our regular clothes as we watched the ripples of the around our legs. Hibachi felt like she wanted to say something, but without an idea of what it was, I kept quiet to let her say it in her own time. Eventually, for whatever reason, she sighed and let me know.

“... Kaiyo. Did you like Shui?”

I spluttered, choking on air. “I-I’m sorry?!”

“Hey, it was a simple question,” Hibachi ran her fingers on the water. “Now he’s gone, I... I felt like I need to ask.”

“... I never saw him as anything more as a friend,” I responded. “After all, I... I always felt like there was someone else he wanted. That, and, I don’t think I could keep up with him. Like, ever.”

Hibachi chuckled. “He was a handful, that’s for sure.”

I laughed suddenly, remembering something I wasn’t expecting to. “I remember when Akari first told me she thought you two might be dating.”

“How did you react?”

“Same way you’d expect,” I replied honestly. “I never thought he’d fall for someone else... and I never expected you’d feel the same about him.”

Hibachi walked her fingers along her thigh, her fingers sinking into the skin. “Yeah, well, Six weeks in the hospital with two of them being in a coma, and you’d never expect to love anyone ever again. Shui... visited, every day.”

“Every day, huh...” I rubbed my cheek with the water. “Did you guys start dating in the hospital, then?”

“It was... valentine’s day that he truly won me over,” She responded, semi-ignoring the question. “When he took all of us out to see that movie.”

I rolled my eyes. “I knew it wasn’t just for any reason.”

“While you were all distracted watching the movie, he and I snuck away and had a dinner date where he finally confessed he loved me.” Hibachi was smiling like a love struck idiot. “I... I thought he was trying to trick me. I thought he was just doing it out of pity, but... Then those assholes came over and tried to insult my appearance, and he showed me just how much he cared.”

“B-By defending you?”

“Well, the term I used was ‘beat the shit out of them’, but yes, we’ll go with that.” Hibachi chortled. “It was the best day of my life.”

Then, we both went silent and sad when we realised that time was over.

“... Seiko used to tell me I was beautiful,” I said out of the blue. “N-Not beautiful on the outside, but on the inside.”

“... Shui used to say the same to me, when I was down about my appearance.”

Suddenly, I looked back to the water, kicking it. Unknown to me, Hibachi removed a wine bottle from behind her and showed it to me.

“... To lost love.”

“To lost love indeed.” I took a deep swig from the bottle and immediately regretted it.

**...**

**OBTAINED – HIBACHI’S UNDERWEAR**

Bright pink underwear, stretchy and comfortable. The cotton is extremely soft and spongy and seems to have good insulation, for protecting dried skin.

**...**


	58. FREETIME EVENTS- INI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of Free Time Events obtained in AB: 1  
> Number of Special Free Time Events: 0  
> Number of Special Free Time Events obtained in AB: 0

# INI

I spent some time on the other side of an erratic conversation. Ini and I grew a little closer that day.

**...**

Luckily for me, Ini was easy to please- I’d spent the entire morning playing a board game with her, one that she was apparently really, really good at.

“Sooo...” Ini looked to me with sparkly eyes. “Why didn’t you come hang out with me sooner?!”

“Huh?” I looked to her. “Um... I-I dunno, I...”

“Ha-ha! Don’t worry, I forgive you, Kaiyo! After all, we’re already roommates- can’t expect to do everything together, y’know?” Ini giggled as she rolled the dice. “Do you think we’ll be leaving this place soon? It’s getting really boring.”

I sighed. As much as I wanted to tell her the truth, I... I just couldn’t.

“Yeah! Yeah, I think we’ll be leaving soon.” I scratched my neck fearfully. “I mean... they can’t leave us in here for too much longer...”

Ini giggled. “Agreed!”

That did bring up a question I wanted to ask. “Hey, so... you’re a country singer, right?”

Ini nodded. “Uh huh! I wrote all sorts of songs and stuff and performed them in front of big crowds and stuff... you know, apparently.”

Right. Memory loss. I danced around that as I complimented her. “That must mean you’ve got a good singing voice, right?”

“Yep! I can sing very loudly and goodly if I choose to!”

Ini giggled as I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Can I hear you sing?”

That when the smile faded. “O-Oh... um... I need my guitar to... sing...”

I paused. “Ini?”

“S-Sorry, I don’t... like singing out of nowhere.” Ini blushed and got fidgety. “I usually get an hour or two to prepare before my concerts, from what I’ve been told.”

I sat, the board game now completely ignored. “I can wait.”

Ini swallowed. “I... I-I...”

“Ini, what’s wrong? Why don’t you want to sing for me?” I know that it sounded selfish on paper, but it was a genuine question. “You sing in front of ten-thousand people, but you can’t sing in front of one?”

“It’s because you’re really cute, okay?!” Ini finally broke, her face erupting in blush. “You’re extremely cute, and that makes me nervous! Plus, you’ve been such a good friend to me, that if I sing I’m afraid it’ll sound romantic, and I don’t want you to get feelings for me!”

I gulped. “... Are you romantically attracted to me, Ini?”

Ini giggled nervously. “No! Y-Yes? I don’t know. You’re really kind to everyone, and sweet and happy and pleasant to be around, and cute and pretty and all these different emotions are flowing through me and I love you but I don’t love you like that I think--”

“Whoa! Whoa! Okay, slow down.” I put my hand on her shoulder, which probably didn’t help. “Ini, just... explain to me slowly what you feel.”

“I feel... like...” Ini sniffled. “Like... you’re my mother. The mother that I wanted, but never got. I... I only had a Daddy. I wanted a Mommy, too.”

I gritted my teeth. “Well... Maybe... It’s okay to feel that.”

“... You think so?”

“Yeah! Okay, maybe I’m not entirely on board with being a mom...” I swear, I had this conversation with her before. “But, I’m willing to protect you if that’s what you’re asking of me?”

Ini’s face lit up. “R-Really?”

“Really, really.”

“You mean it?”

“Promise not to make it weird, though.”

Ini suddenly threw the table aside, hugging into me with force. “Yay! Thanks, Mommy!”

“... Making it weird, Ini.” I patted her head with an anxious chuckle.

What had I done?

**...**

Another day, another weirdly over-the-top conversation with Ini Itinora. She was quick when she spoke, and quicker to change topics, almost as if she was testing exactly what topics interested me.

That’s what made hanging out with Ini so hard. Not to mention the fact she was so quick to forget things she’d asked about due to her memory issue. That’s why, after I got a word in, I decided to try a different topic.

“So Ini... you wanted a mom. So what’s up with your dad?”

“Oh, Daddy is the best person ever!” Ini beamed widely. “He kept me safe and fed and watered me, and let me do things that teachers never let me do!”

That... is just a parent. That is what the standard parent does.

“Oh, and also, we moved a lot so I never really made any good friends, but when some friends would mess around and make me sad Daddy would always talk with them!” Ini was wiggling as she spoke like she was about to get ready to talk in front of a crowd. “And sometimes, they never appear again to bother me!”

I nodded, not realising what she’d said until she actually said it. “... Wait, what was that last part?”

“And then Daddy also does hunting!” She continued, rambunctious as ever. “He’d go out hunting in the woods, and bring back tasty meat for us to eat all the time! Sometimes it was still alive though, and we’d have to kill it together.”

“H-Hunting’s illegal in Japan--”

“And when Daddy was sad, we’d always cuddle and he’d tell me all these wonderful stories about how he grew up, and I’d fall asleep in his arms...” Ini wrapped herself in a hug, sadly remembering it. “H-He always told me that we’d be together, so I should never worry. And that’s why I’m not worrying!”

I nodded slowly, still just trying to understand what she was trying to say.

“And he has this special plant, too, that he grows!” Ini giggled. “He says he has it in case he ever has to go away from me for a long time, so he can keep himself happy without me!”

“That’s weed,” I replied bluntly. “You’re talking about weed.”

“It’s not the only thing he collects,” She continued, oblivious to my statement. “He also collects these weird magazines that have these women in funny positions in them. I like to colour them.”

I took a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling.

“Aaaand, Lookie Lookie!” She turned my head back down. “He taught me this cool finger trick! It’s like... like this, and you waggle your fingers and it looks cool.”

As I watched her perform a simple hand trick, it dawned on me that Ini didn’t really understand what being a ‘cool father’ was supposed to mean.

“Sooo... what do you think?” Ini went innocent. “Isn’t my Daddy just the best?!”

That was about an entire life’s worth of exposition dropped on me at once. There was no way to accurately describe the way I felt- on the one hand, I was trying to understand what kind of life that Ini had. On the other hand? Half the things that she was talking about were nothing more than illegal activities. She saw her father as a hero, and yet I was getting the idea that she only saw him that way because... well, because he was there.

Then again... single fathers were nothing to sneeze at. They were strong, and quite defensive, yes, but rightly so- to defend their kid, they’d do anything.

Maybe that’s why-

My reverie was interrupted by Ini decided now was a good time to lick me in the face. I was gobsmacked, wiping my cheek, looking back at her to see her skipping away.

Or... perhaps Ini was just insane.

That... might’ve been the reason.

**...**

Ini didn’t seem all too talkative that day. She was busy doodling with childlike wonder, which kept me humble to the way she grew up once more. Of course, I wasn’t entirely convinced she was actually enjoying herself right now, mostly because the frown on her face.

“... Ini, you okay?”

“Oh?” She looked up. “Oh hi Kaiyo! Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“We’ve... been hanging out for an hour.”

“Oh that’s right!” She giggled.

... What was going on with her? She was acting strange.

“Ini, is there something you want to talk about?” I sat across from her. “We’re friends, okay? You can tell me anything you want.”

Ini hummed, putting down her pen. “Anything?”

“Anything.” My mind harkened back to the trial. She’d been more... involved in it, then I wanted, but it didn’t seem to bother her. At least, it shouldn’t have... right?

“Um... the truth is...” She touched her fingers together. “I... I like to eat... human flesh? And um... It’s sort of like an addiction for me?”

Aaaand there it was. The thing I’d been thinking she’d been trying to keep to herself all this time. “O-oh... that’s...”

Hard to swallow? Weird? Terrifying, please get away from me? There were a few different things I wanted to say, and each of them were going to just make her upset.

Eventually, I just settled on the option that was worst for me, rather than her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“P-please!” She suddenly jumped up slightly. “I’ve... I’ve kept it to myself for so long that I was beginning to lose hope anyone cared!”

She then shrunk down a little, clearly not ready.

“Um, so... when I was eleven, me and Daddy were going across country to try and escape the bad men.” She didn’t say who the bad men were, but I didn’t try and ask her. “We went with thirteen other people in a bus. The journey would’ve taken two weeks, and we didn’t have enough food as it was.”

I licked along my teeth. Ini had grown up poor... I remembered that. I had to remember that.

“When the bus broke down, we all got really scared we wouldn’t have enough food for the journey, so...” Ini looked up, the tiniest smile on her guilty looking face. “S-So Daddy... suggested we... lighten the load a bit.”

I crossed my arms, already worried where this was going.

“I-It was the middle of winter! Snow was everywhere... we couldn’t walk, we’d freeze, not to mention the things we were carrying...” Ini said it in a way that made me think she was repeating something she heard. “So Daddy told everyone that we needed to make sure we’d have enough food, and...”

I stopped her. “... You killed someone to keep food rations high.”

“I didn’t!” Ini replied. “Daddy did. He took the three weakest people out of the bus as it was being repaired and made them stop breathing.”

“Three... weakest?”

“Y-Yeah... one of them had a bad illness that would’ve killed them anyway, and-and the eldest of the group offered himself anyway, so...”

That was two... why was she so hesitant on the third?

“And um...” She kept stopping herself. “T-The third was... I mean, they couldn’t even walk yet, so Daddy had to stop it from weighing down the rest of us.”

...

_Oh my God._

“Ini, your father killed a child?!” I yelled, not caring about the tone of my voice. “N-Not even a child; a baby!”

“He did it to protect us!” She countered just as loudly. “T-To protect me! I... I h-had to... I would’ve starved, I... I didn’t want to leave him.”

The inner turmoil in my head was batshit. I couldn’t think of the exact things I should’ve- was I supposed to hate her? Forgive her? Respect her, even? I wasn’t sure.

“I...” I took a deep breath. “I understand.”

I watched her eyes light up in confusion and disbelief. “You... what? Don’t you hate me...?”

“Ini, I’m not going to pretend what you did was a bad thing.” I scowled. “But at the same time, I also refuse to pretend you’re a bad person because you tried to survive. So no, I don’t hate you, and I don’t think worse of you.”

I watched tears begin to bubble in her eyes, followed by a massive smile.

“Kaiyo! Kaiyo, thank you so much!” She excitedly hugged me, kicking her legs up and about behind her. “Thank you, thank you, and thank you!”

“Don’t mention it, Ini.” I ran my hand through her hair, feeling how knotted and tangled it was. “Listen, if any of the others give you any trouble over this, come to me, okay?”

“Kaiyo Sycamore, you are one of the nicest persons I have ever met!” She pulled away and struck her familiar pose. “My name is Ini Itinora! And as of today, I’m giving you V.I.P. access to all of my shows!”

I laughed. “Let’s... get out of the killing game first, okay?”

As she laughed and skipped away, I felt my heart melt. Such a poor, unjust way to see life- she was so scared under that joyful exterior. I felt a bond between us that I hoped never would be broken, ever again.

**...**

**OBTAINED: INI’S UNDERGARMENTS**

A pair of plaid, sky blue boxer shorts, sewn to cover holes that have formed in them. There are only two pairs of these in the Itinora Household- both belong to the daughter, when she asks for them.

**...**


	59. FREETIME EVENTS- KANJI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of Free Time Events performed in AB: 0  
> Number of Special Free Time Events: 1  
> Number of Special Free Time Events performed in AB: 0

# KANJI

I spent some time discussing different types of stones and minerals with Kanji. We grew a little closer that day.

**...**

Kanji threw back his hair, striking his best interested face. “So, lemme ask you a question, Kaiyo. What exactly does a Bottler do?”

“Oh!” I smiled, happy someone was interested in my talent. “Well, I make bottles. It’s a pretty different talent, but... I’m glad I got it.”

“So you enjoy your talent.” Kanji nodded. “But how exactly do you create a bottle in the first place?”

“Oh! Um...” I began moving her hands around. “So you... take your glass, and you sort of use these large tongs to shape the glass because it’s so hot that it’s melted? And then like... you blow air into it to make the shape.”

Kanji wasn’t following, but was pretending he was. “Oh, okay! I thought it was just like, you had a cast that you moulded the glass onto.”

“Sometimes! Just that’s more for bowls and stuff. It’d be much harder to make a bottle using a cast.”

He hummed. “Well, you’d have to teach me sometime, right?”

I beamed. That was a first! Nobody ever wanted to learn from me... “What about your talent?”

“Oh, the Jeweller is a brilliant talent.” He set his legs up on the table we were sat on. “It allows me to take the most beautiful jewels and put them into the most beautiful designs, to give to the most beautiful men and women around the world.”

I noticed his tone of voice. It was like he was talking about it specifically because I had shown the slightest intent- he was in love with the talent, and was probably screaming inside that someone was giving him the attention that he wanted about it. Of course, that came with its own problems as suddenly now I had to stay completely silent as he ranted on for an hour about topics I had no business in knowing.

**...**

Kanji tapped along to a silent tune in his head as I cleaned up after us. “Hey, Kanji- what’s your family like?”

I had remembered him talking about how his family was all in the same business as him as Jewellers. I was wondering if I could get an address so maybe I could get some jewellery made for myself, too...

“Oh, my family’s brilliant,” He told me with a big grin. “They’re supportive, kind, love my way of building jewellery. I’m looking to take over for my father after he retires.”

“You certainly sound good enough to.” I put all the stuff I cleaned up aside, walking over. “I mean, SHSL people tend to be.”

“Hey, my parents were both Jewellers too, thank you!” He laughed. “And my sister’s looking to become one as well. Hope’s Peak probably has our family tree on a list now.”

Wow... that...

Seemed too good to be true, right? I mean, Hope’s Peak has been around for a long while, but I didn’t know it was around that long. Kanji was twenty two, meaning his parents must’ve been young when they had him.

In fact, I needed to ask that. “How old are your parents, Kanji?”

“Oh, pops is turning 40 this year,” he mentioned. “And Mom’s older than him, by a little bit- she’s 42.”

“Is that with or without the time skip?”

Kanji paused. “... 42 and 44.”

So they had him when they were in their twenties. They must’ve had Kanji after Hope’s Peak, as the course should’ve been four years.

There was something still wrong, however. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I felt like Kanji was hiding something from me. Wasn’t like I got a chance to ask him about it, however.

“So, can I tell you about my favourite type of jewel?”

I’d have to ask again later...

**...**

Kanji tried to get the first word in today, but I stopped him with a strike like a cobra. “Kanji, can I ask something?”

“Oh, go ahead!” He was gentlemanly about it. “Sorry, I was going to get lost in my rocks again...”

“Why exactly did you want to become a Jeweller?”

He tilted his head. “... Did you not already ask this question, or?”

“No, I asked _what_ a Jeweller was.” I sat forwards. “I want to know _why_ you want to be one.”

“Well, why do YOU want to be a bottler?” He replied, calm and collected. “I want to be a Jeweller because it feels right, you know? I enjoy doing it, and my parents want me to be one. That’s all I need.”

I sucked air through my teeth. “Something’s wrong with the way you’re saying it, Kanji.”

“There is...?”

“You’re saying it like your parents _aren’t_ Jewellers.”

He blinked. “How else would I say it?”

“My parents aren’t Ultimate students.” I decided to explain. “But when I got accepted into Hope’s Peak, they were over the moon for me. All of them were. We celebrated, got things done. My youngest brother is five and has a mental disorder and even he understood how big it was for me.”

Kanji tilted his head further.

“But you’re saying it like your parents... don’t care?” I tried to explain. “Like, this is just something they _wanted_ you to be. So either something is wrong with your family, or... there’s something you’re not telling me.”

He sighed. “You’re over-reacting. My parents ARE happy. They just... had a funny way of showing it.”

“Well how did they show it?” I asked.

“By... asking me to wash the dishes.”

And then, his voice fell. He laughed, though, as I’d caught him out on something I hadn’t even realised.

“Alright, alright, you’ve got me.” He huffed. “To be honest, I’m... becoming a Jeweller for a couple other reasons too. I love my parents, trust me, but they... aren’t... special.”

I bit my lip. “Then why lie?”

“To be honest, I don’t know?” He replied with a question. “I didn’t really do it to impress you. I guess I was just scared you’d call me out for being different. I mean, everyone seems to have such special lives that I never really fit in.”

He continued as I crossed my legs.

“I mean, you told me right off the bat just then. You have a happy family. Ini is younger and has a memory problem, Akari’s scarily interesting, and Yuta looks, smells and probably THINKS like a mushroom. Mutsuko’s a damn Witch Doctor for crying out loud. I just wanted to be involved.”

He shrugged. “I am a Jeweller, before you question that as well. I just... don’t have Jeweller parents.”

“Kanji...” I sighed. “You never needed to make up stories to impress me. You just needed to be yourself. I would’ve been happy with whatever you told me.”

He thought about that for a moment.

“You know, I never really thought of that.” He chuckled to himself. “Kaiyo, you’re pretty cool. I’m glad I’ve met you.”

I smiled back. “Thanks, Kanji. No more lying, okay?”

As he nodded and shook my hand, I felt a bond with him- a strong, indescribable bond, one that I hope would never be broken.

**...**

**SPECIAL EVENT**

**OBTAINED: By hanging out with Kanji on Day 13, the day before he died.**

Kanji and I were sitting by the fountain, discussing things.

“... Hey so Kaiyo?” He asked me. “What were your first impressions of me?”

“You immediately flirted with me,” I responded. “So I instantly got worried.”

“That’s a habit, unfortunately.” He laughed into his own hand. “Isn’t it weird how every girl is beautiful?”

“I wouldn’t know,” I again responded. “I’m... not a l-lesbian.”

He looked at me. God Damn It, I hesitated!

“... You’re having problems with your sexuality, huh?”

“No!” I said harshly. “No, I just... Oh, God...”

I put my hands in my head. Kanji laughed, patting my back. “Who is it, Kaiyo? Who’s making you wait?”

I looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble. “It’s nobody in particular! I’m just scared that I’m going to get in a relationship and then...”

I paused, thinking.

No lies. Just like I’d told him.

“... Her name is Verax.” I sighed. “She’s that freestyle rapper that’s been all over the news recently.”

Kanji seemed to know exactly who it was. “Oh sweet Jesus, yeah. That girl’s beautiful. I don’t blame you!”

“It’s one of those cases where I know that I’d never get anything with them,” I admitted. “I mean, why would a girl like her ever want to be with me?”

“Well, for starters your personalities are on point.”

I looked up. “What?”

“You didn’t know?” He replied, pointing back with his thumb. “The girl’s sweet as sugar! She’s helpful, charitable. Her music’s a complete opposite of the person she actually is.”

“She sang a song about ripping of male genitals because it’s the closest they’d get to a hand job from her.”

Kanji nodded. “It’s a persona, Kaiyo. Her music is nothing of her actual mind. The woman reads at children’s hospitals.”

“Verax...” I felt the tiniest blush. “S-Still, she’s famous. I can’t... just ask her.”

“Alright then, how about this?” He told me. “When we escape here, let’s see if we can’t get you a phone call with her.”

“That’s--”

“I know. But it’s a nice thing to think about, huh?”

I sighed. “... Thanks, Kanji.”

I said it with the lowest amount of empathy, but I know he took it the right way because he laughed and patted my back. Of course, now I was thinking about Verax and how much I wanted to smooch her and was really beginning to get worried.

Seven people had died so far.

How many more were going to fall before we even got out...?

**...**

**OBTAINED: KANJI’S BOXERS**

A pair of extra large boxers, which seemed to fit the man that wore them much comfier than they will ever fit you. They’ve got rhinestones in the stitching around the legs.

**...**


	60. FREETIME EVENTS- LANZO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of Free Time Events performed- 0  
> Number of Special Free Time Events- 0  
> Number of Special Free Time Events peformed- 0

# LANZO

I spent some time secretly fangirling over Lanzo. We grew a little closer that day.

**...**

The issue was, there wasn’t really anything to discuss with Lanzo because I’d been following her work for a long, long time. She grew up in the south of Japan, where she trained under a dojo master that taught her how to fight. It was that classic story of a student getting stronger than their master.

That’s why when she looked at me, I could tell she knew immediately what was going on. “So what’s up?”

“... I’m your huge fan!” I couldn’t hold back any longer. “I’ve seen all of your fights in the big leagues! I watched you beat Kaiser Lee in a blood seven-round brawl, and win against him! You’re the greatest lightweight boxer of all time!”

Lanzo snickered. “Ah, come on. I’m not THAT good. Still got a little time before I can call myself that.”

“And?!” I almost barked back. “You’re incredible! I remember watching the first fight I ever saw you perform and being blown away by your speed in the ring! What’s your secret?”

Lanzo looked around, like she was about to tell me a massive secret... you know, the thing I kinda just asked for.

“Alright, since you’re such a big fan I’ll tell you.” She moved her hair away. “I actually listen to really fast songs and see if I can keep up with the speed of the beat in how fast my fists fly.”

“Wow... What kind of songs?”

“Oh, really fast techno ones,” She responded. “Like, I had one that was like... Victory Solo. I started with the beat, and then eventually with the tone instead, and soon I was punching to every ‘boop’ in the song.”

She flexed her fists like memories were coming to her.

“If you watch my attempt to beat the record of most punches on a punching bag and listen to it alongside the song, you’ll see it.” She smirked. “That’s kinda the reason why I enjoy fighting. I like seeing how many punches I can land on someone before they regret their life choices.”

“Answer’s usually four!” I repeated the end to her famous quote.

“Hey, you are a fan!” She laughed. “Alright, run off, kid. I need to teach this sandbag a lesson.

**...**

To be perfectly honest, my first half-hour spending time with Lanzo that day was me drooling over her fighting style against the punching bag. I was in awe at how quickly she was moving, so much faster than anyone could ever keep up.

When she did take a break, I found myself handing her the water bottle. She thanked me and drunk deeply from it.

_Don’t look, Kaiyo. I know you want to, don’t look at her boobs._

“So Lanzo...” I tutted, looking away. “I will admit I haven’t been following you since the start, so I’m not entirely sure on this next part but... where’d you get the eye patch?”

“Ah, that.” She smiled. “Well, I suppose everyone should know eventually. I’m actually completely blind in my right eye. Have been since birth.”

Well, the answer wasn’t what I expected, but I still beamed. “It’s cool that you didn’t let it stop you!”

“I didn’t!” She waggled her fingers as she spoke the next sentence. “I’m an ‘inspiration to all’. To be honest? I’d discourage fighting, especially if you’re... like me.”

I felt my smile fade gently. “What do you mean?”

“Well, fighting with an eye patch does cause some difficulties in balance,” She mentioned. “I mean, I’d have them even if I wasn’t doing it, but it’s weird aiming for someone only to realise they’re a little further left than you expected.”

“So how do you deal with it?” I questioned.

“I aim further left than I expect them to be.”

The laughter that came from me was genuine, which seemed to suddenly counter a not-so-genuine laugh from her. I paused, looking at her as she adjusted her frills on the cape.

“You okay?”

She tuts. “Yeah... sorry, but can we wrap this up? I don’t like keeping this haze of sweat on me.”

“O-Oh, okay...” I looked back as I waved. “See you around!”

**...**

Lanzo wasn’t herself as I hung out with her that day. She wasn’t going as fast on the punching bag, nor was she talking as much, more mumbling aggressively to herself as she went.

“Lanzo?” I eventually worked up the courage to ask. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m... worrying.” I sighed. “Something’s clearly wrong. Talk about it.”

“I _am_ talking.” She said it so sourly. “I let my fists do the talking.”

“Do your fists get your point across?”

She stopped mid-punch, her face changing. “... No, I suppose they don’t. I’ve just never been entirely great with speaking to someone who’s younger than me.”

I crossed my arms. “Try me. I can take it.”

“Well, truth is, Kaiyo, I’m... I’m not exactly sure what I want.” She leant on the bag, which gave her stiff resistance. “I’m 26 and I’m the world’s most beloved boxer, and yet I still feel like there’s something wrong with me.”

I tilted my head. “No... don’t say that! You’re incredible.”

“Yeah, you THINK I’m incredible, Kaiyo. In reality, I’m just like every other performer when they’re off camera; I’m throwing fists, happy one second, and then I’m snapping at producers the next.”

I sat down, crossing my legs. “Well why is that?”

“... What?” She turned to see me sitting.

“Why do you feel like that?” I repeated. “There has to be a reason, so let’s find it out.”

“I already know the reason,” She told me. “I know it’s because I’m...”

She flinched, biting her lip.

“I’m... not going to be around for much longer.”

That caused me to flinch. After all, the trial had been... what, a day ago? Why would she say something like that?

“What do you--”

“I have stage 3 Cancer, Kaiyo.” She dropped it on me like she’d been waiting so long to tell me that. “As of right now, only my trainer and I know that. Well, and you I suppose.”

... To say I was shocked was an understatement. “W-What? What?!”

“Guess where it is.” She tapped her brain. “They told me needed treatment but I couldn’t afford it. Nobody was willing to pay for it, not even my dad. I’ve got six months left, if any.”

“W-Well...” I countered it with a sentence I never thought I’d ever say. “This is the simulation! That means that they’ve probably put us to sleep or something like that, a-and you’re getting the treatment you need...”

“Kaiyo...” She walked over, sitting down in front of me. “I don’t WANT treatment. I want to go out fighting as a hero.”

I sucked air in. Hard. “Wananta would’ve loved to have that.”

“Which is the reason why I think it’s time I told people.” She sighed. “I might not want to be here, but I’m not leaving. Not alive, anyway. I’m just... Sick of being told what I should do. That’s why I became a boxer- I wanted to fight without anyone telling me what I should be doing.”

“Don’t trainers tell you what to do before a fight?” I asked cautiously.

“It doesn’t. Matter.” She told me with a harsh tone. “I’m not supposed to be alive, Kaiyo! They set me a six-month deadline, two years ago. I became a teacher for the exact reason that I could fight against the virus; because I wanted to show everyone can be strong while they’re at their weakest.”

I swallowed.

“Don’t you see, Kaiyo?” She managed to crack a smile, even through the sudden tears building. “I’m strong. But others are trying to make me stronger, and I don’t want that. You can’t protect someone who wants to fight alone.”

I sighed. The way she spoke was so... strangely confident, that it made my heart hurt. But I felt so weirdly happy; so weirdly happy that she was willing to fight until the end. I felt a bond between our hearts- one that I hoped would never be broken.

**...**

**OBTAINED: LANZO’S BOXERS**

Boxer, patterned in bright and pale purple designs. The name ‘L. SATAN’ is knitted into the pant leg with thread.

**...**


	61. FREETIME EVENTS- MUTSUKO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number of Free Time Events performed in AB: 1  
> Number of Special Free Time Events: 0  
> Number of Special Free Time Events performed in AB: 0
> 
> WARNING- EXTREMELY DARK THEMES AHEAD. Viewer discretion is advised.

# MUTSUKO

I spent some time with Mutsuko as he explained potion theory to me. We grew a little closer that day.

**...**

We were in his lab, of course, when I realised I knew nothing about Mutsuko’s past. Granted, I doubted he’d tell me the full story- only thing I knew really about him was that he was from a village in a swamp or something...

“So, Mutsuko.” I watched as he stirred the cauldron. “What’s your life story?”

“Complicated, at best.” Mutsuko tutted. “I grew up in the swamps with my father, mother and little sister. It was a simpler area, the kind that was ruled by a chieftain and obeyed a God that probably did not exist.”

By that remark, I assumed Mutsuko had grown out of his ways, but here we were, making potions in his lab. “Did you grow up learning this stuff?”

“No,” He replied bluntly. “I never got the chance. Our village was attacked by a group without a memorable name, and suddenly I was inducted into slavery.”

Ah. That’s... not what I was expecting.

“My father and I were made to work fourteen hours a day for the slavers. My mother was used as a breeding ground. My sister, however, escaped- I am not sure where she escaped to, but...”

Mutsuko grimaced.

“She came to Hope’s Peak as a Couple’s Counsellor. Ayika Mandolin, the Ultimate Couple’s Counsellor... but... not with the same last name either.”

Wow. I’d never expect to see trauma on Mutsuko’s face... Well, the part of the face not covered by a mask or markings.

“Are... Are the markings...?”

“Yes, Miss Sycamore.” He responded without my need to question. “They are from where the slavers marked me. I was known as their favourite. I worked my hands down to the bone to earn my freedom.”

“... And you got free?”

“At the cost of several others lives, yes.”

Mutsuko was a slave. He’d grown up a slave. Then, he made his escape, out into the real world. It was an amazing tale...

Though it did raise another question.

“Is... that why you talk so formally?” It was a serious question, but it sounded so dickish when I put it like that. I was essentially questioning Mutsuko on why he spoke like he didn’t learn slang. Hell, he was far more a gentleman than the others I’d met in this place.

Mutsuko laughed away the question. “The potion is ready. Care for a taste?”

I declined, deciding to end the conversation before I began getting too curious. I left him behind, letting him do whatever he needed to do.

**...**

Mutsuko was busy washing the floor when I came into the room. “Mutsuko, you don’t need to be doing that.”

“It would still be in best interest to keep myself busy.”

“I guess.” I took a seat in the seat across from where he was cleaning. “Mutsuko, I need to ask a few more questions about your past. Is that okay?”

“Better than keeping it bottled, I suppose.” He stood, flexing his back muscles out. “What is it you wish to know?”

“Well, last time you told me that you were... freed?” I gulped. “What... led to your freedom?”

Mutsuko hummed, sitting in the seat across from me, the back rest at the front so he could lean on it. “Why are you asking?”

“W-Well, I was just thinking...” I was immediately terrified. “You said it came at the cost of several other lives.”

“Yes.” He drummed the top of the chair. “Many brothers that I worked in arms with. We grew rice, we grew corn. We cleaned the buildings we made, and took abuse from every angle. Some did not have what it took and cracked. At least then they were useful.”

“U-Useful?” I clenched my teeth.

“They took a few of the slavers with them.”

I nodded, not wanting to continue this line of thought but letting him speak anyway.

“My father was the last straw.” He adjusted his hat, so the skull was showing more. “Bless his soul; he was never entirely ready to listen. He talked back one too many times and found himself wanting to die.”

I crossed my legs, squeamish.

“That’s why one night, while the rest of us were sleeping, he took a pitchfork and rammed it right between the eyes of the guard watching us. He killed over fifteen men, just to try and free the rest of us, which we took in our stride. I was not the only survivor that night; many others escaped into the darkness, able to use the trees as cover. I am not sure what became of them.”

He took a deep breath.

“Nor... do I wish I want to.”

I watched then as the mask slipped slightly, and he quickly returned it to its normal posture. One of the clasps holding it in place had come loose, so I got up, helping him put it back on.

When my fingers brushed his mask, I felt myself go stone cold, but I kept it to myself as I made sure he was comfortable.

“Okay?”

“I am grateful.” He replied.

“... Your mask... it’s made of...”

“Bone.” I was going to say ‘stone’, but he beat me to the punch with another swift right. “The skull of my father. That night, I made a choice- a choice that I do not believe I was wrong in making. My father gave his life to become nothing more than a headless corpse. I honour the part of him that was strongest- the brain, and by extension, the skull- with my craftsmanship.”

I was amazed, and shocked, and slightly disgusted. One of the three was more prominent, and to be honest I wasn’t ready to admit which one it was.

“How long?” I asked him. “How long have you... worn it?”

“Longer than I was ever prepared to,” He responded vaguely. “But... it will never be long enough. I wish to be buried wearing it, if not to give my father the burial he will never get.”

We stared into each other’s eyes for a while. He was at the perfect height to do it, after all- he was sitting, so we were at eye level.

I nodded then, breaking the tension. “I’m... sorry I had to make you relive that.”

“No, it is perfectly alright. I was ready to finally speak about it.” He stood then. “Perhaps, if you come find me later, when I am truly ready... I will tell you what became of my mother.”

And with that, he walked off, holding his head low like he didn’t want to look anyone in the eye.

**...**

I gritted my teeth. The entire session was more spent about Mutsuko muttering to himself in a different language, almost like he was trying to work out what he wanted to say.

I knew what he was going to do today. I don’t know if I was ready- which was fine, because I felt like he didn’t either.

When he did speak, I had been helping him clean up strewn about spell books that he had clearly been studying, marking different hexes and spells he’d been looking at.

“Miss... Sycamore.” He used my title, and I froze. “Do you wish to know what became of my mother?”

  1. I DO NOT.



“... If you’re ready to tell me, Mutsuko, then I won’t stop you.” I turned to him, acutely aware I was holding a spell book in my hand. “We’re friends, right? We should make sure we know each other. Please, tell me what you think I need to hear.”

He nodded firmly. “... I do not wish to scare you.”

I nodded back sheepishly, deciding to lean on the table of his lab.

Had the temperature dropped 30 degrees, I would still be sweating. He dripped a bit of the bottle he carried in his cauldron and continued.

“My mother...” He stirred as he spoke. “She was the Shaman of the village. Casting powerful spells to stop the overgrowth of the bayou, and gifting life to those who deserved to breathe where their lungs had filled with swamp air. My father was the first ever man to treat her like she was not a freak of nature, as he had power too- a power that ebbed in age and as me and my sister were born.”

I was already bricking it as I closed my eyes, trying to imagine a swamp village with a happy family.

“When the slavers came...” That scene was ruined instantly. “They destroyed... everything my mother had worked to build. Friendship. Family. The blackened tar of an army swarmed us, and we were forced out of our own homes or... into them, permanently, in body bags.”

When I opened my eyes, I realised that Mutsuko wasn’t facing me.

“My mother defied them. Fought back.” And then... he removed his mask, placing it aside. “They responded by treating her like nothing more than a rotting body... waiting to happen...!”

When he wiped his face, I watched his pull back his hand to reveal it was covered in blood. I was about to rush to his side, but he stopped me by turning around, tossing his blood into it, which made the cauldron explode upwards with violet smoke.

In the smoke... I saw her. A woman, 50 years of age, wearing similar clothing to Mutsuko and yet so unique in how she was dressed. I circled the cauldron, the image remaining there as Mutsuko continued to speak, circling the other side.

“They tore into her!” He was yelling now, getting scary. “Turned her into a seedbed so the parasites could lay their eggs! They took me to her every day, forcing me to see her swollen stomach with the children THEY made of her!”

When I stopped, Mutsuko’s face flew through the smoke, having put the mask back on.

“... I am giving you a choice now,” he said calmly. “I can tell you how she died... or you can leave.”

... I swallowed a lump in my throat. “I told you... you tell me exactly what you want me to hear.”

“The worst mistake of my life... was not letting her die sooner.” His head flew back through the smoke. “She was old. Frail. She had become every bit the woman she had learned not to be. Ruined beyond repair, they told me two things.”

I hadn’t kept moving, so when I felt Mutsuko’s hand drag along my shoulders I feared I may never move again.

“One was that they were going to kill my mother.” He faced away, back against mine. “Another was that I could save her. I was thirteen. Of course I begged for the second option to be expanded on.”

I was going to be sick.

“They... forced me... upon her.” When he spoke next, I could already hear that he wasn’t ready to tell me. “F-Forced me to... lose... my...”

He shuddered. I felt it rack through both of us.

“To my own mother... a woman I had respected for so many years, and who I had watched become nothing for just as many. I...”

“Stop.”

I turned then. The fear that I heard Mutsuko use was... too much for me. Mutsuko stopped, as asked, looking at the floor.

“... Face me, Mutsuko.” He did as he was told to. “... Is this true?”

“Would I lie about this?” He asked me solemnly.

“No. And that’s why...”

And with that, I wrapped my arms around him so tightly that I feared I was stronger than I actually was. I heard him shuffle awkwardly before two heavy arms wrapped around me, too, accepting my act of kindness.

“I forgive you.” I know he didn’t care, but I had to tell him. “I forgive everything you did. You didn’t deserve to suffer that.”

Mutsuko stayed silent for a long while. But when he did speak, I felt light return to my eyes.

“To be... told such words would be an insult to some. Not me. Not anymore.” He even tipped his hat. “Miss Sycamore... Kaiyo. You have relieved me today. I will remember this for the rest of my life.”

Tortured life had led Mutsuko to this point. I felt a strong bond between our hearts, one that I hoped would never be broken.

One secured by another hug, which he swamped me into.

**...**

**OBTAINED: MUTSUKO’S BOXERS**

Boxers, seemingly hand-crafted with holes in the legs that have been gnawed at by rats. They reek of swamp water when not cleaned for a while.

**...**


	62. FREETIME EVENTS- ORI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUMBER OF FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 0  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS: 0  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 0

# ORI

I spent some time discussing winds and how they move, for some reason. We grew a little closer that day...

**...**

I felt so weird around Ori.

Ori was so difficult to be around; even as we had spent so much time together in that moment, he was completely pretending I wasn’t.

“Mind over Body, Body over Soul, Soul over Mind. I am one with my trinity, and the Aegis of the Winds...”

He held his hands outwards, putting his hands together so that only the thumbs touched by his hands were still facing forwards, closing the rest of his fingers.

About then was when I took a deep sigh. “Do I need to be here, Ori?”

Ori opened his eyes then. “Ah, sorry. I need to re-align my chakra. It will only take a moment.”

I just blinked, watching as he began to speak under his break, separating his hands outwards like he was moving things aside. Or... I guess re-aligning his chakra? Is that how it worked?

With that, he made another weird hand creation- what appeared to be a triangle, at least with rough edges- and then turned to me. “Much better. Now, what were we talking about?”

I scowled. “We haven’t. I walked in, we talked, you told me to wait, and then I was waiting ten minutes before you addressed me again.”

“Then we should be good to continue talking.”

“N-No, we really...” I facepalmed. “Look! I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but I would rather talk than stand here like an idiot for ten minutes while you...”

I copied the action he took, rather messily.

“Do all this!”

Though Ori seemed offended, he certainly didn’t speak that way. “I did ask you to wait with the confidence that you would still be there when I wanted you.”

“I’m not a servant you can command around!” I told him.

“Of course not! That’s not what I mean!” He was so calm, and it was really grating my nerves. “I am simply referring to the fact that I have schedules to take in my religion.”

“To the point that it would kill you to talk to the person you’re hanging out with?!” I snapped at him then, saying the one thing I didn’t want to. “Your life doesn’t revolve around this damn religion of yours!”

Ori paused, and I realised that I had basically insulted his entire way of life. I felt my bottom lip quiver as I tried to craft an apology in my head.

Unfortunately, I didn’t get a chance to, and he simply pointed to the way out, which I took in no time at all.

**...**

“I’m sorry.”

The first words to escape my lips in the silence of his meditation were from what I should’ve said last time. He sat there, eyes closed, just listening to the dull hum of the ventilation, even though I had given him an opening for conversation.

Luckily, he took it, just not as quickly as I had tried to get him to.

“I have already forgiven you.” He tapped his head twice. “Anger is the first step towards violence. I cannot let my emotions take notice.”

I did something I never expected to in that moment- I decided to sit across from him, crossing my legs in the same pattern he was doing it with a ton of effort. It was also extremely uncomfortable, and in three seconds I was already uncrossing them.

“You’re, uh... quite the character.” I tried to make up for what I had said last time, the guilt still heavy on my soul. “I... I should really watch what I’m trying to say to people, sometimes.”

“There is no need.” He told me, not even opening his eyes. “Everywhere I go, I see people treating others horrendously, but then there is always an outlier. Someone who comes in to try and save the day. And you, Kaiyo, are both people.”

Offended... Thankful... I felt both emotions at the exact same time, and it bred confusion. “O-Okay?”

“While it’s true you have no control over your tongue, you have control over others.” He opened his eyes finally, and his familiar silver eyes shone back at me. “You wish only to assist others into your way of thinking. For some, a dangerous, perilous road, but for others, the beacon of light in the darkness.”

He motioned with his hand to a candle he had set up in front of him, lighting it with click of his fingers and a very swift click of a hidden lighter.

“Where the Winds blow, you will find people.” The candle’s flame stayed stationary as he danced his fingertips around it. “And their way of peace is different. Always different. Some find solace with their own kind- the white-blooded, whiteskin American types- while others find their peace with natives and people who are different, and yet one in the same.”

I watched as he ran his finger along the rim of the candle, too.

“I suppose that’s what makes us different,” he told me honestly. “I don’t feel at peace here. Too much trauma in one area.”

I gulped and nodded, his words actually beginning to make sense, even if he hadn’t.

“Where do you fall in the dominoes?” He asked me. “Are you the one being pushed at the start to collapse the pieces, or are you the person following another man’s orders simply because his persuasion was like him toppling you?”

He snuffed the flame and stood then, striding out of the room without another word. I didn’t get a chance to respond. Not like I would know the answer anyway.

**...**

Ori was doing some sort of Tai-Chi as we had a conversation that day. Without anything better to do, however, I found myself following his actions, albeit it sloppily and with a second of delay.

“... I thought about what you said.” I told him, keeping a close eye on his reaction, of which there was none. “About the dominoes, and... I... don’t really know how to answer it.”

“I can understand why you feel that way,” he replied. “Not everyone has seen the same path as I. My divinity holds peace in knowing I can at least follow through with my promise.”

I tried to do the same pose as him, but found my back screaming for mercy so I stopped. Didn’t stop me from trying to copy him afterwards, however, as he made his arms move like the ocean.

“But there’s no need to worry.” I saw a small smile appear on his face. “I took action against my inner demons long before I ever found out I was a piece in the middle of the row.”

I hummed. “Hard to think a guy like you has demons... you seem so calm.”

“I have many, I’m afraid.” Again, just the way he said that seemed too calm for his own good. “My mind has been corrupt by my painful upbringing... my painful choices.”

“... Can you talk about them?”

He paused. I knew he was thinking about it, because I definitely saw him flinch as he realised how curious I was going to be if I didn’t.

“... I am... a recovering alcoholic.” He told me straight. “I don’t know for how long- the sands of time running without me has taxed three years- but this feeling in my body, this... longing... it’s still so fresh in my soul.”

“The devil’s temptation.”

To my credit, I was just as surprised with myself as he was. My other mother- the one who married my birth mother when she divorced my dad- would call it that because it was like making a deal with the devil every time you drank.

Ori stopped and turned to me. “You understand?”

“W-Well... Not... exactly...?” I did try to put on a softer tone. “I’m just... I guess I understand what that kind of thing does to someone. To feel cravings for something you can’t have. I’m not a drinker, or a smoker... I don’t do drugs, and I don’t get pleasure from pain. I’m me. And even if I’m me, I know that others don’t want to be themselves.”

Ori blinked, his surprise turning to a peaceful smile that I felt like he’d been holding off of for a long, long time.

“I was right to believe you would shine bright in this world, Kaiyo.” He spoke with a formal authority. “The sun will die one day, and yet the light of what you did for us will glow bright.”

I couldn’t help but smile back.

“So say the Winds of Aegis.”

... My smile held.

I felt an indescribable bond with Ori at that moment. A bond that I never wanted to lose- a Bond between true friends.

**...**

**ORI’S BRIEFS**

_A pair of briefs, tie-dyed in brilliant colours. These things look like they’d belong at some sort of drug-fuelled party... Even though they’d belong to someone who looks like he’d spike your drink._


	63. FREETIME EVENTS- SHUI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUMBER OF FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 1  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS: 1  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 0

# SHUI

I spent some time bothering Shui with my presence. We grew a little closer that day.

**...**

Shui crossed his arms. “Alright, spill it. Why exactly have you come to me today?”

“Huh?” I felt my back straighten. “Well, I just wanted to talk. Is that so wrong?”

“Humph. Every time someone wanted to talk to me outside the simulation, they wanted something from me.”

“That makes me the first that just wants to speak!” I smile at him, attempting to initiate a better conversation. “So, tell me a bit about yourself! What’s your life story?”

“Why do you care?”

I feel my smile fade. “Oh, come on. There has to be something you want to tell me...”

Shui rolled his eyes. “You’ve got something up your sleeve. What do you want? Money, power, men?”

“I want a normal conversation.” I sighed. “Why are you being so closed in on yourself...?”

“... I suppose it would be my upbringing.” Shui’s pose faltered, and he took a seat at the bench. “I keep secrets that would end the world if they got out. I have to be careful around everyone...”

“I’m not asking for secrets.” I felt like a broken record. “You’re killing me, Shui...”

“I mean, what do you want to know?” Shui wasn’t making this easy. “You know my name, and my talent. You know who I work for.”

“Yeah, but... ‘Shui’ is a Chinese name, right? What are you doing in Japan?”

“We moved here.”

My breath shuddered. “Care to explain, Mr. Riddle Master?”

“No.”

“Okay, clearly this is just a futile effort, so I’m going to leave.”

“Whatever.”

And with that I left.

**...**

I tapped my foot impatiently, watching as Shui polished the screen of his compass with a look of ire. He was angry about it- more than I think he had any right to be- but clearly if he was taking so much time to do it, then something had clearly gone wrong.

I walked over, looking over his shoulder. “Missed a spot.”

“I don’t need your humour right now,” He barked. “I can’t believe this...”

“What happened?” I asked him, honestly curious.

“I don’t know. Just today, I woke up, saw there was ink on my compass’ screen.” He muttered something else, thinking I didn’t hear him. “I bet it was that damn airhead I roomed with...”

“You get ink in your room?”

“No.”

“Then how could it be him?”

He blinked. “Good point.”

Hearing that from him was strangely comforting, if not a little degrading. “Shui, can we please just talk? You’ve been trying to ignore me this entire time.”

Shui sighed, putting his compass away. “What?”

“Well, it feels like ever since you remembered who I was, you’ve been trying to avoid talking to me.” I walked around him, motioning with my hand. “I want to be your friend Shui, truly I do, but you’re making it really difficult.”

... To my surprise, his expression softened. He looked down, thinking to himself, before groaning and leaning back in his chair.

“Okay.” He finally said. “What is it you want to know about me?”

“Just... I don’t know...” I saw next to him, and he didn’t make any effort to move. “Something. Anything. I just wanna get to know you better. You keep it all hidden.”

Shui flicked his eyes, to and fro. “I don’t want it being used against me.”

“I promise. Nobody here is going to do that.” I smiled, only for the smile to fall. “D-Did others...?”

Shui bit the inside of his cheek. “... I’ve told you many times that I’ve been in killing games before this. I’ve been in killing games while this one was being set up.”

I was interested, if not scared. “A-And people took advantage of you in them?”

“More than you’d think.” He crossed his arms. “I used an avatar to project myself into those ones. Made myself a convincing hologram... Guess I’m finally getting my karma for cheating.”

“You have that technology?” I asked him, shocked.

“I work for Future Foundation. Only tech we don’t have there is the ability to bring back the dead.”

That would explain his coldness. How many people had used him as a murder victim? How many people did he trust, only to lose that trust in a sea of darkness?

How many people here were thinking the same way as the murder victims of the past?

“D-Do you have...” I gulped. “Any idea who would--”

“No.”

The way he snapped back with that answer made me finally realise I’d overstayed my welcome. The face he removed his compass again confirmed it, so I decided to leave while he still had a frown and not a scowl.

**...**

Shui paced the room as I sat there, watching him go back and forth. He was coming to terms with what was going on- after the reveal that his sister was the new mastermind, I could understand why.

“S-Shui... please...” I tried to calm him down. “Please, calm down... you’re going to give yourself a headache.”

He did stop, if not to turn and begin yelling at me. “Why should I calm down?! My Remnant Sister came back to terrorise us! To terrorise ME! She can’t just leave me the fuck alone for five seconds!”

“I-It’d help if you told me what’s going on!” I stood up. “Why is she a Remnant of Despair?! Why is she so angry with you?”

“I thought I told you,” He said with a wicked drive of toxicity. “Me and my sister were part of a group. A group that I’m not proud of being a part of.”

“What group?”

The fact he ignored my statement didn’t help my anxiety. “After I got out of that group, I... began travelling. Trying to get away from it all. Sixteen years old, and had my own boat; just so I could escape what I’d been a part of.”

I bit my tongue, thinking he was going to say more. He didn’t. “What group, Shui?”

Shui looked at me and grabbed up under his hair. “It was... this stupid hunting group. Me, my sister, a guy called Q and a woman called Kami. We would... do things that I will never forget. Never get out of my memory.”

He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Listen. I’m not expecting you to understand.” He opened his eyes again, removing his hand from his forehead. “But I _am_ expecting you to keep this a secret while you can. Last thing I want is the people who trust me to stop doing so.”

On the one hand, Shui was a friend. I couldn’t tell anyone. On the other, the fact he was hiding things wasn’t helping me calm my nerves. Did I push him? Did I stay quiet?

“... Okay.”

I think I said the word before the decision. Shui seemed to consider what I’d said before realising I said it, as well. “Okay. Glad we can agree on that.”

Before he walked off, however, I stopped him. “Shui, wait.”

“What do you want, Kaiyo?” He turned to me, ready to argue, but seemed to lock up at the way I was looking up at him.

“I just... want you to know...” I took a deep breath. “The things you did in your past... they shouldn’t affect your future. Clearly, you’re attempting to atone, and you’re trying to help everyone no matter how hard it is for you. So... I’m going to respect your privacy, and I’m going to let you keep any secret you want.”

Shui looked at me like I’d grown two heads. I was holding onto his cape, so I stopped doing that, and although I was all but ready to see him walk away, he didn’t leave me without a quote I’d sworn I’d heard before.

“... ‘Be the change you want to see in the world.’ Ghandi said that. And you know what? I think that quote... suits you well.”

He nodded, finally smiling at me for what felt like the first time in a thousand years, and I felt an indescribable bond form between us. One that I hope I would never lose, no matter what happened between us.

**...**

**SPECIAL EVENT**

**OBTAINED BY: After doing every free time event, hang out with Shui the day before the Beach party in Chapter 2.**

Shui and I sat together in the dining room, just looking at each other as we ate. There was no tension, sexual or otherwise- this was just a standard meeting between us.

I felt a small twinge of guilt hit me in that moment. “... Hey... Can I ask you something?”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” He told me bluntly. “Go ahead.”

“... Do you remember the prom?”

He leant back in his chair, the atmosphere of the room changing in an instant. “I recall it.”

“... We spent a lot of it at the back,” I said pleasantly. “Neither of us had brought someone else, so we spent it drinking punch and talking crap.”

“We did indeed.”

“... But then you left.” I looked at him with unknowing eyes. “You got a phone call, and you just... went off.”

“... Hibachi called me.”

I flinched. “H-Hibachi?”

“Oh, come on. You know about that, don’t you?” He swirled his glass of fake wine. It was literally just raspberry flavoured juice, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to tell him anything different. “Hibachi got out of her coma the same day as the Prom. They let her call someone to come say hello- she called me.”

“And you went.”

“Of course I did.”

“... I remember.” I smiled warmly. “You visited her every day, even when she was in that coma. You cared so much about her.”

“Mhm.” He sipped his drink. “... And now it’s changed.”

“How so?” I tilted my head.

“She doesn’t remember me. At all.” I watched him place a now empty cup down. “We’ve been talking, but I can’t seem to crack her memory on me.”

Shui sighed glumly, and I realised how hard it was for him.

“I... I just want _something_ , you know?” Suddenly, the way he spoke changed, and it changed to a more professional tone. “If I knew exactly how to get her old memories back, I would.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it, Shui.” I tried comforting him. “She’ll remember you. It’ll just take a little more time, and then you’ll be back in business.”

He chuckled. I beamed, happy to see he was laughing... Even if he didn’t think it was true.

**...**

**SHUI’S UNDERPANTS**

_Stiff, worker’s man underpants, professionally crafted. It’s a nice change from boxers and briefs for someone who takes himself very seriously._


	64. FREETIME EVENTS- SUN-SING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUMBER OF FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 1  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS: 1  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 0

# SUN-SING

I spent some time actually having fun with Sun-Sing. We grew a little closer that day.

**...**

We had moved to the canteen, and were busy swapping stories over coffee when I thought of a good topic to bring up. “So, how did you get into the whole... Opera thing?”

Sun-Sing chuckled like this was a common subject. “Well, I was brought up by a pair of wealthy parents who got me into the arts at a young age. I just started Opera singing and got good at it...”

It was kind of the answer I was expecting, so I don’t know why I bothered asking to be honest. I guess, at the end of the day, Sun-Sing was one of those ‘everything at first’ people- someone who you’d know the life story of just by looking at them. There was nothing really interesting about Sun-Sing.

It was just as I wanted her to be, to be honest. Sun-Sing’s best trait was that she wasn’t a complicated person. The best part about her was the fact that you knew who she was and what she did. I liked that about her.

It’s a trait I wish more people had, to be honest.

Sun-Sing rolled her eyes suddenly. “Stop looking at my chest, Kaiyo.”

“Hey! I’m not!” I blushed, averting my eyes despite the fact they weren’t anywhere close. “I-I’m not.”

Sun-Sing laughed at me. “Oh, Kaiyo. Still as promiscuous as ever,” she joked.

“Doesn’t help you won’t hide them better,” I huffed.

That caused Sun-Sing to blush. “I have no reason to. It’s not like it’s nothing a man would’ve have seen before.”

“Still... don’t you feel a little open dressed like that?” I said that- I was currently dressed in a dress that barely covered my legs. “Don’t you feel like you get... looks?”

“Oh, all the time! But I’ve gotten so famous for my dress code that I doubt anyone would want to really deal with the charges if they actually tried anything.”

Unfortunately, that’s where the meeting tapered off.

**...**

Sun-Sing was quieter than usual when I met with her that day. She was clearly thinking something over; something she didn’t want to talk about out loud, as she sat there picking at the salad she’d made for herself.

“What’s up?” Didn’t stop me from trying. “Thought you said you were hungry.”

“Mm...” She sighed. “I lost my appetite.”

“... Something wrong?”

“K-Kinda?” She looked up. “I feel... lost. Even since the start of this killing game, I’ve kinda be thinking to myself why we were the ones chosen.”

“That’s a good question...” I looked off to the side, seeing if there was anyone around. “Maybe there wasn’t one?”

“There’s always a reason of some kind,” I heard her say to herself. She then rose her voice to speak properly. “I mean, I’m average, compared to others. I’m an Opera Singer, but that’s not exciting- plenty of people have sung Opera before.”

“We were Ultimate Students at Hope’s Peak,” I reminded her. “You’re not only an Opera Singer; you’re an Ultimate Opera Singer. We’re all here because of that.”

“Punished for success...” She thought about it. “... That hurts.”

“It does. But we can’t exactly say anything about it.”

“We could take it to Monomodo?” She jokingly asked.

“Oh, that’d go over well,” I responded in the same fashion. “Hi, Monomodo! We wanna tell you that you’re a bad person for putting US in the killing game!”

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Sun-Sing snorted. “Lemme speak to your manager!”

She could barely get through that before we both erupted in giggle and laughs that I hadn’t had in a good while. The laughter went on for a good while until my stomach was hurting and I had to take deep breath.

“Hah... Ah...” I held my stomach, barely calming down. “Oh, I have abs...”

“Ehehe, lemme see.” The way she asked it was supposed to be rhetorical, but she still went the extra mile and looked around the table to pretend to check.

After a few more hours of conversation, we went our separate ways.

**...**

When we met, by all means, I was ready to have to start calming her down immediately. She already looked about ready to break out into tears, and it hurt to know that someone I considered my best friend was so understandably upset.

“... So...”

“H-Hi.”

“You um...” I sat next to her. “You holding up, or...?”

“... Not really.”

I didn’t know what to say. It felt like literal days had passed since we’d talked last, and yet somehow it had probably been less than an hour.

“... We’re not getting out of here alive, are we?”

“Sun-Sing...” I sighed. “What do you mean? I know it’s hard to hear, but Wananta was being targeted and would’ve died anyway. Ori was... suffering, too. He couldn’t adapt to us.”

“S-So he killed him...” She said it so softly that I had to scoot closer to hear her speak. “Killed him, just to get out and away from the rest of us.”

“Y-You know that’s not true... Ori was forced to do it.” I tried to think of ways to put it that didn’t seem like I was forgiving him for what he did. “And I guess all the stress he’d felt, added onto Wananta’s... actions... was all he needed.”

“... Do you think... I’ll...”

“No, I don’t.” I stopped her before she could say it. “Sun-Sing, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t see anyone else in this facility having the guts to kill someone.”

“Not even Shui?”

“Especially not Shui. He knows what people like us go through.”

“D-Didn’t he kill someone to--”

“Sun-Sing you’re missing the point.” I interrupted her quickly. “I can’t predict the future. Nobody can. We’re all lost in these little bubbles of Despair that we need to pop and escape from. I’d be happy to hold the pin for you if you’re too scared of the noise.”

Sun-Sing whimpered, and to my surprise she hugged into me with this deep, wanting affection. I hugged back to, reminding her that we were friends, and nothing would change that.

“... I... Have something to tell you.” She pulled back suddenly, her eyes still watering slightly. “I think that... you? You need to hold it together. T-To be happy, and guide others that can’t guide themselves.”

I smiled back and nodded. “I’m going to try my best, Sun-Sing. But you better do it too.”

I felt this deep, indescribable bond form with Sun-Sing in that moment. One that I would fight to keep from fading.

**...**

**SPECIAL EVENT**

**OBTAINED BY: Completing all three of Sun-Sing’s Freetime events, then choosing to hang out with her in Chapter 5.**

Sun-Sing and I had decided to hang out at the stage that day. She had sung for a while, trying to keep a pitch, but I could tell that she was struggling.

I had chalked it up to the Despair getting to her. That’s why I had stopped her by walking up onto the stage behind her.

“Sun-Sing...” I walked over, putting her hand on her shoulder. “Please, stop a second. I can tell you’re upset.”

“I-I’m not upset.” She pulled away from me, striding to the other side of the stage. Suddenly, I felt like I was performing in a play as she turned to me, her dress spinning with her. “T-The truth is, I... I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” I asked obliviously.

“About... About something I needed to say a long time ago.”

She began walking towards me, careful steps and shaking hands. I did the same, just without the second part. We kept looking at each other in the eyes, with me wondering what we were supposed to be doing.

“K-Kaiyo, I...” She took a nice, deep breath. “I think I like you.”

Of course, my first reaction was to blink, confused. “... I... like you too. That’s why we’ve been hanging out.”

“No, I...” She was shaking. Her voice was shaking. “I like, LIKE you. I...”

I realised before she managed to speak again.

“I’m in love with you, Kaiyo.” She said it with an almost depressed tone. “And I’ve loved you s-since you... you forgave me for being an asshole.”

Week 1- literally, the end of that week. She’s cared that much about me?

... I never even noticed. I never noticed how much she cared, and I even felt like just saying ‘no’ and telling her otherwise.

But I realised how much it’d crush her. And how it’d crush her further if I told her the truth.

The truth was, I... I didn’t like her that way. I saw her as a friend, and a good one at that. Something told me she already knew that, and it stung slightly to see her face break out in tears.

“... Sun-Sing, I...” I was shaking now. “I don’t know what to say, I...”

For some reason, I was relieved when she finally took a sigh too. “I feel better saying that. E-Even if you’re about to... say what I think you are.”

I swallowed and looked her dead in the eye again.

“Sun-Sing, I... I’m not going to lie and say that I feel the same way but...”

She lost the gaze. I responded by walking over and pushing her face back in place.

“B-But I’m going to at least do this.”

... Without a second thought, I planted a kiss onto Sun-Sing’s lips. I felt her try to pull away before she realised what I was doing, and suddenly the kiss became more passionate as she pulled me alone and held me like a man at the end of a movie where he wins his girl back.

It was fifteen seconds of a feeling I’d never felt before. A feeling, not of love or lust but of warmth, something that felt somehow better than the other two emotions. I let go then, letting her step back and revel in what just happened.

“... So?” I asked her. “... Did that help? At all?”

“... It tided me over I suppose.”

She said it quietly, a huge blush erupting on her face. I also began blushing, the thought of what I’d just done weighing on me.

“... I’m going to... go...” I pointed for the door, hopping backwards off the stage.

“... Y-Yeah.”

The second I was out the door, I was sprinting to my room, my emotions following me behind on strings like balloons.

... I’m not going to say my opinion changed in that moment.

But I will admit, that now I’m curious.

**...**

**SUN-SING’S LINGERIE**

_Frilly, black underwear, worn usually by people who want to attract attention. It’s really old-school... when did they start wearing this?_


	65. FREETIME EVENTS- TAIHEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUMBER OF FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 3  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS: 0  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 0

# TAIHEN

I spent some time rejecting Taihen’s advances. Despite this, we grew a little closer that day.

**...**

It did feel like I’d beaten my fists against a brick wall, but I’d managed to convince him to answer a question. “So, what exactly do you draw?”

Taihen scoffed. “Well, whatever the customer wants. They want a woman getting penetrated by fifty tentacles? I’ve got them covered, so long as it isn’t outside my boundaries.”

I flinched. “What exactly... _are_ those boundaries, Taihen?”

“Well, paedophilia, obviously.” Taihen seemed to go serious. Well, as serious as he could be, anyway. “I also don’t do grandmother porn. Not since the incident.”

I regretted ever bringing it up.

“I also draw my own Hentai,” he continued, striking a cocky pose. “Takes a few weeks, but the pay rate is ludicrous. I’m talking twenty-thousand yen a page, sweetie.”

I rubbed my arm. “Sounds... fun...”

“You sound like you doubt it.”

“Very heavily, yes.”

Taihen smirked widely. “Maybe I could show you my skills later tonight?”

I shook my head. “Taihen, you are not getting me naked.”

“What about half-body, then? Maybe just an aheagao for the camera?”

I sighed. “You couldn’t pay me any amount of money to pose for one of your drawing sessions. End of discussion.”

Taihen’s smile faded. “Not even for a million Yen?”

“Not even a million.”

“A billion?”

“No means no, Taihen.” I crossed my arms, really encapsulating my point. “I’m not defacing myself for your own personal gain.”

Taihen shrugs. “I split the royalties 70/30 in the model’s favour, though.”

“NO, Taihen.”

“Alright, Alright! I get the point.”

“Thank you.”

A small pause of silence as I tried to think of a new topic crossed us both.

“... But if you were to do it--”

I growled in anger. “I’m leaving.”

“Alright.” Taihen shot me some finger guns as I walked away from him. “Hit me up if you need someone to love!”

“I doubt I will!” I yelled back.

**...**

While I was talking with Taihen, I remembered something from our last encounter. “Hey, Taihen? You said something about an ‘incident’ before...”

“Yeah... the incident that forced me to stop drawing Grandmother Porn.” Taihen tutted, sitting down.

I sighed, not wanting to say the next thing on my mind. “So, um... why not?”

“You really wanna know?” Taihen didn’t give me a chance. “If you’re so curious, the guy who requested it was a complete dick. He wanted me to draw him a Manga about an elderly woman getting back into the prostitution business.”

_Oh boy._

Taihen scratched under his fringe. “I’d send him a page every time it was finished, and he’d send me my pay. That was the plan... and then he began making excuses.”

I took a seat as well- not because I was interested, but because I had a feeling it was going to take a while.

“It was the sort of excuses you could believe; ‘I didn’t get a paycheck this month’, or ‘I forget that I’d requested for this’. I was receiving half the pay I was told I’d get, then a quarter, and then he just didn’t pay me one month. Ironically, that month was the month we got into a huge argument over the phone and he cut all contact with me.”

Taihen sighed, happy for some reason.

“So I finished the Manga and posted it for free on my website.”

I tilted my head. “So... something you should’ve got paid for, you just... posted for free in the end?”

“Hey... petty revenge is my favourite kind of revenge.” Taihen leant back and put his hands behind his head. “I even received an angry rant at like, 2 o’ clock in the morning, when the fucker wanted me to remove it from my page. Told him to pay what he owed me. He never messaged me back.”

“Okay, but... why did that stop you from drawing... that stuff?”

Taihen’s smile faded. “Well, isn’t it obvious? I missed out on at least a year’s pay. At least 15 thousand yen, just because I’d rather draw this other thing for this one guy.”

“And that just stopped you from drawing it for other people?”

Taihen shrugged. “Better safe than sorry.”

**...**

Last time we were together, Taihen had told me a rather weird story about why he doesn’t draw certain kinds of porn. Today, we had hung out in the street-like area of the third area, but today he seemed to be itching his leg in a strange way.

“... You okay, Taihen?”

“Perfectly fine, Hotcake.” That was the eighteenth pet-name he’d tried on me today. “Just got a bit of a heavy artist’s block at the moment. I’ve had no one to draw... no one to give me a big hearty smile and lie down on a bed naked.”

I groaned. Somehow, deep down, I knew he would’ve said that. “Don’t look at me. I’m not modelling for you.”

“Don’t worry... I’m not gonna try anymore.”

That... was not was I was expecting. I blinked, taken aback by the way he’d shut me down.

Taihen, however, snickered at my face. “Though, I suppose... I wanted to get an honest answer out of you about something.”

“... Explain,” I said, hesitant.

“What kind of fetish does a girl like you have?” He asked, genuinely curious. “Strong, independent, somehow joyful. I’ve had a few predictions, but nothing concrete.”

I rolled my eyes. I don’t know why I bother. “Like you need to know that--”

“See, that’s the funny thing- I do.” Taihen began to ramble a bit. “I know everyone’s! Even the dead ones! Lanzo and Tanaki was a Whip and Chain type of gal, Yanayashi’s a lesbian, Sun-Sing’s is... well, that’s for me to know and for you to never find out. Even Akari had a thing for a good Tit-wank, despite her lacklustre rack!”

I hated how this guy talked about women like they were summed up by the sex they could give. “You’re not learning mine.”

“I will,” Taihen chuckled. “After all... If I don’t, I might be out of a job soon.”

That caused me to pause, but i realised how much of a bold-faced lie it was. “Like hell.”

“It’s true! My women audience has dropped over thirty percent in the past year! I don’t know what kind of things women like, see... I’ve gotten at least a hundred comments that say I don’t make enough things that appeal to them. So what do women even like anymore?!”

He seemed serious... like, deadly so. It made me feel slightly sorry for him, to be honest. I didn’t want to tell him the truth, I really didn’t...

But before I could stop myself, I was leaning in, whispering into his ear.

And, as I expected, he recoiled in shock. “Holy fuck!”

“I-It’s not that uncommon...” I said, feeling a blush emerge on my cheeks.

“I know...” Taihen flashed a wide smile. “But it’s sure as hell surprising coming from _your_ lips!”

I can’t believe I actually told him. “... Please don’t tell anyone else. I-I found out when I was with Seiko in a one-time affair, and... haven’t really stop thinking about it since.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, girl.” Taihen dusted his fringe off. “After all, the sexiest thing about a relationship is consent.”

After saying that, Taihen struck a pose like you’d see on the commercials. I swear, I saw one of his teeth shine, too.

... Okay... sure, he was vulgar. Sure, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut... but maybe I was initially wrong about Taihen. Maybe he wasn’t just some man-whore constantly looking for attention; Maybe, under that slick exterior lay a man who actually cared about what others thought.

“... So, what are the chances I can test that fetish on ya?!”

I smacked him across the face, causing him to whimper in pleasure.

Or maybe, he just had a silver tongue.

**...**

**OBTAINED: TAIHEN’S UNDERPANTS**

A pair of white underpants, surprisingly clean. They have a strange feeling to them, like someone has cleaned them a lot more than they needed to be. You feel like sniffing them...

**...**


	66. FREETIME EVENTS- TANAKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUMBER OF FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 0  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS: 0  
> NUMBER OF SPECIAL FREETIME EVENTS PERFORMED IN AB: 0

# TANAKI

I spent some time discussing Gospel with Tanaki. We grew a little closer that day.

**...**

I had never really thought Tanaki and I would get along. After all, it was always that kind of prejudice that gets to you in the media- you don’t think you can get along with a religious woman if you’re an atheist.

And yet, here we were, talking like nothing was different between us. Laughing, having lunch together, like real friends would.

Had I not heard her saying grace over her meal, I would’ve completely forgotten her talent.

“So, what does a nun actually... do?” I asked, a little hesitantly. “N-Not that I don’t think you do a lot, I’m just... I don’t think I’ve ever been in a church.”

“Well, we do many things.” Tanaki finished her prayer before talking to me. “To put it to a simple definition, we’re just females who are part of the church. We work just like priests do.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” I swallowed. “... How do you keep your faith, Tanaki?”

“Well, as a well-respected member of my community, I lead prayers often. I’m trying to show everyone else that God is watching.” She ate silently as we were talking. “God is watching over us. I need to make sure others know that, too.”

I stayed silent. I had so many opinions, none of which would be appropriate while I was trying to build a friendship with her. However, it did hurt to think that she didn’t even try to answer the question I asked, so I could at least speak up about that.

“Tanaki, you didn’t answer my question...”

“Hm?” She looked up. “Sorry, I didn’t hear.”

“How do you keep your faith?”

“By praying, of course.” She extended her hand towards me. “Take my hand. We’ll do one together.”

“I’ll... pass...” I looked away awkwardly. “S-Sorry, I just... I don’t know how you can believe in something like God while we’re in a killing game...”

“Perhaps so.” She sighed. “Though I guess you’re right, in a way. But that’s all the more reason to trust in him. He’ll guide me through this.”

I gulped as she went quiet to eat.

I really, really hoped that she knew what she was doing...

**...**

Tanaki sat across from me once more the second time we met. What I didn’t expect was for her to ask me something.

“Why don’t you believe in God, Kaiyo?”

I spluttered. “S-Sorry...?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to teach you his ways.” Tanaki raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want me to, of course?”

“I’m good.” She asked a question, so I had to answer. “I guess... there’s so much wrong with the world that I never found reason to believe he could be a real thing.”

“I agree with your claim.” She nodded. “There is much wrong with the Earth. Pollution, Riots, Killing Games, but that does not mean we’re powerless to stop it.”

I sighed and smiled. “I know that... my father says that a lot.”

“It is not through God we fix our issues,” she told me. “But it is through God we are guided to learn the truth about ourselves.”

... Wow. I’d never thought about it that way.

Tanaki wasn’t done, however. “I am aware that, when I speak of God, you imagine a man in the clouds. Perhaps a white, flowing beard and pristine clothing, in a kingdom of marble and gold. However, I have never imagined God to look that way.”

“Oh?” I tilted my head. “How do you imagine them, then?”

“I simply imagine them as a man. Or a woman. Or a child, perhaps even an animal.” She motioned with her hand, once again, for me to take it. This time, I did. “When I pray, I imagine the person who can help us to be the commonwealth. The people on the streets.”

I listened to her, not sure where this was going.

“God is not a figure.” Hearing those words was enough to shock my mouth open. “God is not a figment of imagination. When I speak of God, I speak of normal people like you, or me, or anyone else.”

“T-That...”

“Allow me to finish,” She interrupted. “Because when I preach and pray and tell others about God, I tell them about somebody who can change the world for the better. And clearly, those who listen to me are God, or at least, have God’s will resting amongst them.”

At that moment, I realised what she was talking about.

“You think God is willpower.” I told her. “The ability to change the world for the better, through commitment and happiness, right?”

“That is exactly the word I preach.” She nodded, happy that someone understood. “God’s light shines in all of us. It is muddied in darkness for some, but can be shone through by being a good man or woman. Like you. Like us.”

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

“... Would you like to pray with me?”

For a second I hesitated. But after a small thought...

I nodded.

**...**

Tanaki asked me to come with her somewhere that day. We walked along the corridors to the lounge, where I was expecting she wanted to play a board game or something.

The room was dark as I walked in. “... Eh?”

“Kaiyo.” She motioned with her hand to a seat. “Here. Take a seat.”

“What’s this...?” I did as I was told, of course. I recognised the loveseat I was currently sat on quite well as I got comfortable, something resembling a board in between us. “What’s going on, exactly?”

“You claim you’ve never been to a Church before.” She spoke from the other side of the board. “My child... speak. Your voice will be heard here.”

“... W-What’s happening right now?” I repeated.

“This is a confessional. Please, speak freely.”

I blanked for time at that point. Had I been tricked? No, of course not; I had said I wanted to hang out with Tanaki, and had willingly followed her here.

So I suppose I should do what she wanted, right? It was only fair.

“... What should I...” I talked to myself more than her. “I... What do I say?”

“Start with ‘Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

“Oh, right...” I didn’t know that was a real thing. “Forgive me, f... Mother, for I have sinned.”

I modified it to fit her better. I don’t know if that was a good idea.

Then came the hard part. Thinking about what exactly I wanted to confess to. I had a few bad secrets, ones that would crush me if others would learn. But Tanaki was trustworthy, right? She hadn’t strayed me yet.

In fact... she was probably the only person IN the facility who _could_ keep the secret I was about to tell.

“I... When I was fourteen years old, my youngest brother was born. The way my house was built was that there was a balcony that overlooked the front entrance, and up there was the place where we kept the television and stuff...”

I bit my lip. Was I really doing this...?

“I was holding my brother in my arms, t-taking care of him while my mother used the bathroom.” I began bouncing my leg, stress beginning to erupt over me. “A-And... And he began crying, so I tried to calm him down.”

Don’t get stressed. Don’t lock up. This is important that you tell someone this.

“I... The stress began to get to me.” I put my hands on my head. “Back then, my back used to go under the slightest bit of it. I... tried walking to keep myself from doing it and...”

I went into a whisper.

“I... I threw him. Over the balcony.” I felt tears begin to run. “I locked up! I... one second I was calming him down, next second I was on the floor, and he was screaming bloody murder a story down and I... N-Nobody should forgive me for what I did. I... I crippled my own brother because I couldn’t handle the stress, gave him permanent brain damage. I try, and I try to do everything for everyone because I don’t want them to suffer like I made him do.”

“... Kaiyo, I do not think you are at fault here.” Her voice drifted through the board, sending a chill down my already aching spine. “I do not believe God designed you in his image, and thus your problems became others. You are like a lamb- lost and bleating for guidance.”

I bit my upper lip, pulling my hair slightly.

“Perhaps it was not in God’s image you were created, but I don’t believe your brother’s damage was your fault,” she told me professionally.

I looked up, thinking she would be there, but she was still on the other side of the board.

“I simply believe that you are in scrutiny of a horrific accident, nothing more. I hope you can understand that. God forgives you, and so do I.”

... I began sobbing at that moment. All these years... that was the first time I’d ever heard anyone say those words. Not even my parents had told me such a thing, and rightly so, but... hearing the words just made me realise that Tanaki was all the more of a friend than I imagined.

I felt a close bond with Tanaki, even through the board, that I hoped would never be broken.

**...**

**TANAKI’S UNDERGARMENTS**

_Black, gown-like underwear, worn by all religious women. They promote a celibate lifestyle to those who care about that sort of thing._


End file.
